Eventually the truth comes out
by SpixieIsTrueLove2289
Summary: Something big is about to go down at the Metro court and General Hospital. It will leave tragedy in its wake, expose secrets and will change Port Charles forever. Includes all couples. You won't want to miss this fan fiction! SO please come check it out!
1. Decisions

Eventually the truth comes out

Based on current storylines and spoilers

Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked into her studio and laid down on the couch. She was exhausted, all the drama lately with Sam, Jason, Alcazar, running into Manny's twin, Maxie's fake pregnancy and then Lucky. It was all too much for her to handle. She had tried to tell Jason the truth in the past couple of weeks, but there was always something stopping her. She tried to tell him on New Years Eve, but almost died in a car accident. Then she went to thank Jason for saving her and tried to tell him then, but Sonny shot Alcazar. Then there was the fight in the hospital with Sam, Sam once again was telling her to say away from Jason, oh and lets not forget the argument she had with Carly when the hypocritical women said that she was the "one night stand that wouldn't go away." Weeks later she attempted to tell Jason again, but saw Sam's pregnancy test (didn't get to see the results) and all of the sudden decided that now was the best time to unleash her secret. Her last round of problems were with Maxie and Lucky, she couldn't stand what Maxie was doing to Lucky, manipulating him, and then lying about her pregnancy. She had just witnessed Maxie telling Lucky that she lied about the baby and Lucky was furious. Afterwards Lucky asked Elizabeth to meet him at the Metro Court so they could talk, Elizabeth agreed.

Lying on the couch just trying to relax, it had been the only place where she thought she could escape all her problems, that was until the baby usually started to kick.

"I know, I'm going to tell the truth soon. Daddy has been very busy lately, he's been under so much pressure, but tonight I will tell him and Lucky. I won't put it off anymore."

She decided to doze off for a bit, she didn't have to see Lucky for another couple of hours and she knew that exposing this secret was going to take a lot out of her. More than she knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar was checking out of the hospital, he made a brief phone call about a brief case to be sent to metro court and for it to be in a vault, it was something highly sensitive. He walked into the elevator with Skye and Lila Rae. Lurking from the shadows was a man who had been sent to track down Mr. Alcazar. His name was Mr. Craig, he was a secret agent, and worked in the same branch as Robert Scorpio his mission was to get the goods on Lorenzo Alcazar and Sonny Corintos. This was not the only reason he had comeback to Port Charles, he was also here to find his partner; Angela Monroe aka Sam McCall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was at the Metro Court helping lucky preparing for his special night with Elizabeth. Lucky had misunderstood the date that Elizabeth said she would have with him. Sam on the other hand was hoping this would work; she would do whatever she could to get Elizabeth out of Jason's life.

"Thanks again Sam, for helping me out." He said to her as they put up some decorations.

"No problem, I hope you two work things out," she said.

"Me too, I just want her to be able to trust me again, give me another chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was at his penthouse with the boys when Carly rushed in.

"Boys go upstairs now!"

Sonny wondered if she knew her marriage to him was no longer necessary.

"Carly what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I know what's wrong, you used me. This was no marriage of convenience to save your ass. You lied to me. I already sent your attorney to get the marriage annulled and in a couple of hours we'll be divorced."

"Carly don't do this. You know you love me and I love you too. So what's the problem?"

"I don't love you. I did this to help you and I want to be married to Jax and he's coming back in a couple of hours. Just in time for me to be free to marry him. The boys are coming home with me. And then they're coming with me to get married with Jax in Paris."

She went upstairs to get the boys before Sonny could stop her. Sonny called max in.

"Max! Get in here."

He walked in knowing that the boss knew that he had told Carly what was going on.

"You told her didn't you? You had to ruin everything."

"Boss, it was the right thing to do, you were disrespectful to her."

Sonny turned his back to him.

"You're fired Max."

Max had a hurt look on his face. Carly from upstairs saw Sonny punishing Max for telling her the truth. She walked down the stairs with the boys.

"So you're going to fire him because he did the noble thing and told me the truth. Well Max, you can work for me at the metro court. Come with us."

Sonny looking at them was pissed off. Max and Carly and the boys left. At that moment Sonny got a phone call. He walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"This is Alcazar, I'm warning you now. Something big is going to happen tonight. In the place you will least likely suspect." He hung up giving Sonny the doubt he needed to feel.

Sonny immediately made a phone call to Jason.

"We have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital Patrick and Robin were flirting with each other as usual when Alan brought over Patrick's HIV results.

"Patrick, I have your results from the HIV test."

He placed the envelope on the desk. Patrick took the envelope and looked at robin. Robin put her hand on his.

"I love you no matter what the results say. We're in this together."

He looked at her and they kissed, he slid is fingers on the seal of the envelope. He pulled the results out and looked at them, and then looked at her.

"Well what does it say?"

"HIV Negative."

They hugged each other in excitement.

"To celebrate, I say we go to the metro court."

Patrick wanted to tell her that she could move in with her. It was something that he and his friend Pete had talked about when they went on their trip to Las Vegas last week. Patrick loved her and knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.


	2. The Metro Court

Chapter 2: Everyone's favorite place: The Metro Court

It was hours later and Elizabeth was walking in an elevator to see Lucky and Jason just happened to join her.

"Hey!" Jason said cheerfully.

Elizabeth who was always nervous around Jason responded back by saying, "Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing, I'm supposed to meet Sonny here, but what about you?" He wondered what she was doing here, she was dressed beautiful tonight.

"I'm here to see lucky," She disappointingly said to him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well I must say you look beautiful," Jason said kindly he saw Elizabeth blush.

Trying not to blush Elizabeth said, "Oh thanks. Yeah well he wants to talk to me about something and it's about time that I told him the truth that we're never getting back together."

Jason wanting to support her decision said, "I see. Well if you think it's best then I support your decision."

She graciously said, "Thanks. Its just time for us to move on and I think he will have misunderstood what this date was suppose to be about."

The doors open.

"Well good luck, if you need to talk let me know. I'll see you later," he quickly said before walking out the elevator.

"Yeah," she said in her soft voice. She had wanted to say more, but faith ended their conversation.

They both walked out of the elevator walking to the people they were suppose to meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At another place in the metro court Father Mateo, Manny's brother was setting up an auction in the place for the church to raise money. He had been silent all this time, he new the gossip of the people in this building. He looked at Elizabeth with her husband and saw Jason with Sonny discussing some matter. He knew that Elizabeth was in love with Jason and that she was caring his child, he also knew that Jason was oblivious to all of this. He looked over to another area and saw a forced meeting between Ric and Alexis with the girls, he noticed how Ric glanced over to Sonny every couple of minutes and his disgust of his brother continued to grow. Father Mateo smiled; he knew all of their little secrets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth made her way to Lucky; he led her to a private area of the restaurant.

"Lucky it's…" She was a little speechless. He was making a real effort to have them get back to where they used to be, but she just didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Sit down. Please." He slid back the chair for her and scooted her in and then he sat down with her.

"Lucky, I think you…" He cut her off.

"Just let me speak and then you can say what ever it is you want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Jason and Sonny were having their brief conversation.

"So he just called you and said something was going down tonight in a place that we would least likely suspect?" Jason asked Sonny trying to confirm the details of the conversation that he had with Alcazar.

"Yeah. I mean I think that's all he said. I wasn't really paying much attention. Carly's getting the marriage annulled and I fired Max," Sonny said disappointed that his plan to marry Carly didn't last more than a week.

Jason making sure he heard right, "Wait you fired Max? Sonny that was really stupid and unfair. He's been working for you for years and you fired him because he told Carly the truth."

Sonny admitting that he made a mistake, "I know I'm going to offer him his job back. I was just really pissed off, I wanted her back."

Carly and Jax and the children walk into the area from the elevator.

"Jax I just want to check up on things before we leave," She tried to hint to him that she didn't want him to get involved with Sonny. She walked over to the bar while Jax walked over to Sonny's table.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve to show up here after everything you did to Carly. Its one thing to ask her to marry you when you need bailing out of jail, but to lie to her and still be married," Jax said angrily. He wanted to kill him for how he mistreated her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky looked at Elizabeth, "I know I've made a lot of mistakes in the past year and I regret all of them. I love you and I want to give you this."

Lucky took out a box with a ring in it. Elizabeth's face was turning red, she was starting to feel a little sick because she didn't feel the same.

He continued, "This is a promise ring, when you feel like you can trust me again and when you feel like we're back to what we used to be…"

Elizabeth was not even listening to him; she could hear the argument brewing between Sonny and Jax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason looked at them both arguing and let them play it out, he was on Jax's side this time, but he was still puzzled as to what Alcazar was talking about "in the place you would least likely expect." Then Carly came over here.

"Jax lets leave. We have a plane to catch. The package got here safely and has been placed in the vault like we expected so let's go."

"Ok. Good," he said as he looked at Sonny, he tried to hide his anger.

They walk to the elevator.

Sonny pleased with himself because it looks as if he'd won turns his back away from the elevator as it closes, but little did he know that it would open again.

"Carly I'm sorry," Jax apologizing for the childish act he was about to commit.

He walks out to where sonny was, the arrogant man was still standing with his back turned to Jax. Jax tapped him on should and gave him a huge sucker punch in the face. Proud of himself he then walked back into the elevator.

"Are you happy now?" Carly asked him, she was a little pissed off, but she knew Sonny deserved it and knew it made Jax feel better so it didn't bother her too much.

"Yes. I am," Jax assured her that he was proud of what he did, it might have been childish, but he didn't regret it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny held his face and walked to the bar to get some ice. Jason didn't really realize what had happened, but he giggled because Jax got him good.

Ric glanced over at the bar where his brother got punched, he laughed. He couldn't have had a bigger smirk on his face. He looked at Alexis who decided to take the girls to the bathroom.

"Kristina has to go, I'll be right back."

They get up to go, Molly stayed behind.

Ric then received a phone call from Mac.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Mac, I need you to go over to the hospital, I'm sending our guys out their."

"For what?" Ric had no idea what Mac needed.

"To arrest Alan Quartermaine. We've just received information that he killed Ric Webber, we've got enough evidence to take arrest him."

"Commissioner can't you do this, I'm a little busy right now with my children," Ric once again didn't know why he had to be disturbed on cases that he could barely care about, Mac should have known now that Ric was only interested in cases that would bring his brother and Jason down.

"Fine, I'll let my men handle it," Mac annoyed that the corrupted DA didn't care about anything unless it had something to do with Sonny and Jason.

Sonny and Jason looked at Ric talking on the phone, "was he involved in Alcazars plan tonight?" they thought to themselves. They knew it was a yes, but they still couldn't pin point anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They leave the hotel into his limo until the boys all of the sudden say they have to use the bathroom before they leave.

"Ok, I'll take them, Jax you stay in the car."

"Michael and Morgan, you better have to go. This better not be an excuse to see your father," Carly said pissed off that the boys were making her go back there.

They walk back down. Carly sees Sonny at the bar, but still takes the children to the restroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was talking a little bit louder and Elizabeth tuned back in, "So when we're back to normal I though that we would, well you know get remarried."

Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy.

"Lucky there's something I have to tell you," she knew this was going to be hard. She thought to herself that it was a good thing she got sleep earlier in her studio because she knew Lucky was going to flip out when she told him the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason still sitting at the table glances over at Elizabeth and Lucky, trying to see what Lucky was up to this time. Then he saw a ring that Lucky was trying to give her. As he got up to the bar so he could get a better look, he saw Sam coming to him.

Sam excited to see Jason, "Hey! That was a pretty interesting fight. Let's go home now."

The elevator opened and Mr. Craig walked in. Sam saw him and knew he was looking for her.

"Jase lets go," Sam quickly wanted to leave; she didn't want to have a confrontation with Jason and Mr. Craig.

Jason was distracted he had too many things going through his head, Sonny, Elizabeth, Lucky, Sam and the this threat. Then he noticed something that he never noticed before. All of the people here were people that Jason and Sonny cared about. He had suddenly come to realize that this was the place where something was going to go down tonight.

Jason wanted Sam to leave him the hell alone so he raised his voice at her hoping that she would run off, "SAM! Just a minute! I'll meet you in the car!"

Sam, pissed quickly ran off as Mr. Craig tried to approach her. He chased after her.

They ran down a hall when Mr. Craig caught up to her.

"Sam wait!" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Or should I say Angela. I've missed you," he leaned her on the wall and he gave her a passionate kiss, Sam's lips touched his and her past had been reopened.

"I miss the good old days when we did this stuff together," he said joyfully.

"I'm not that person anymore," she said trying to convince him that the job had been over for a long time.

He laughed, "You don't have to stay in character anymore. They're very impressed with you. They want to promote you. They think its genius that you've been pretending with Sonny and Jason so we can get the goods on their organization. We have enough to send them all to prison for the rest of their lives, thanks to you."

Sam felt vomit in her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked over to Sonny at the bar.

Sonny annoyed that Jason let Jax punch him, "Jason, why didn't you help me with Jax?"

"Sonny, its here, the place is here," Jason said to Sonny knowing what Alcazar's warning had been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis came back with the girls and they sat down with Ric.

"Do you know an Alan Quartermaine Alexis?" Ric asked her.

"Yes, I do, not personally, but I know who he is, why?" Alexis had no idea why he wanted to know who the man was; he had nothing to do with them.

"I just received a phone call to arrest the man for killing Ric Webber," Ric explained why he asked her about the man.

"So they're reopening the case," she assumed that was the reason they called him to arrest the man.

"I guess. So about the children…" Before Ric Could finish Alexis interrupted.

Alexis was so tired of arguing about this issue so she begged him, "Ric, I don't want to argue about this. Let's just share custody. I know I'm really weak right now with the cancer, but I think it would be a bad idea to separate the children. They need each other and I need them. So please don't do this."

Ric thought to himself for a minute, "Alright Alexis I'll stop this custody battle for now until you get better."

Alexis was somewhat pleased, she really wished that he would drop this entire thing but he said he would stop for now and she was just going to have to accept it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky, I don't love you anymore," Elizabeth strongly said.

Lucky was afraid he would hear those words; his worst fear had come true.

Here it goes, Elizabeth said to herself as she started to tell Lucky the truth, "There's something you need to know, that night I saw you with Maxie…"

"Look I want to you to forget about all of that," Lucky said in a firm voice.

"I went to Jason's that night and he had just seen Ric and Sam together. We were both hurt…" Elizabeth paused.

Lucky was confused he didn't get it.

"I slept with Jason. It was just one night. I haven't been with him since," Elizabeth tried to say it as nice as she could; she wanted to prove to him that the night she was with Jason was different from his affair with Maxie.

Lucky was speechless.

Elizabeth continued, "And there's something else…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly was making her way over to the elevators when Jason asked her something.

"Has anyone suspicious checked into the hotel or has the hotel received anything weird to be placed in a safe place?" Jason asked.

Carly thought for a minute.

The boys saw Kristina and wanted to play.

"Mom can we go see Kristina…" Michael asked his mom nicely.

"Yeah sure just for a few minutes," she didn't want to be bothered by the children she was more interested in what Jason was blabbering on about.

"Jason, what's going on?" She wanted to know what Jason was all up tight about.

"Just answer the question," Jason said not having time to explain what was going on.

She gave up trying to figure out what was going on by his harsh tone of voice to her, "Yes there was a package that came to us hours ago and was said to be placed in a safe..." Carly couldn't finish her sentence Jason had interrupted and looked around to where a safe would be.

"Where's the safe?" Jason asked her.

"We don't have just one, there all over the place, one down here in the restaurant then one up stairs…" Carly tried to list the other places where they had safes put in, but Jason cut her off.

"Where's the one in here?" Jason said quickly, Carly couldn't catch on that he needed quick answers.

Carly felt like they were playing twenty questions, she wanted to make a joke, but could tell Jason was serious, "It's over there on the wall covered by a painting where Elizabeth and Lucky are."

Jason looked over at the two of them.


	3. 60 seconds

Chapter 3: 60 Seconds

Alcazar was sitting at home drinking coffee while looking at his laptop where the Metro Court security cameras had been feeding him all the video footage of everything that had been going on the last couple of hours. He had seen Elizabeth meet her husband, Jax punching Sonny, Sam finding her partner, and Jason realizing what Alcazars words meant. At the push of a button he had detonated the bomb, with in 60 seconds it was to explode. In 60 seconds the lives of everyone in Port Charles would be changed forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason looked over at Sonny giving him a nod. Sonny started to walk over to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam talked with Mr. Craig.

"Look lets work this out later, I will tell Jason I'll see him in a couple of hours and then I'll meet with them and we can make a deal."

Mr. Craig shook his head and they walked through the hall back into the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky, I don't know how to say this and when I do there's more I have to tell you, just let me explain it all… I don't love you anymore because I'm in love with someone else," she didn't want to be interrupted while she was explaining why she had lied, she thought that if it came out all at once that Lucky would be able to understand. She glanced over at Jason and noticed this worried look on his face while talking to Lucky.

Lucky was speechless, but he wanted to hear her explain it all. He drove her to Jason, if she fell in love with someone else that was his fault, his behavior in past couple of months didn't give her a reason to love him anymore, but since Elizabeth gave him the time and day to explain all of his mistakes and he was going to do the same with her.

"I don't know if he feels the same for me, but…" All of the sudden she heard her name being shouted. She wondered who was saying her name.

She ignored her name being called and continued to talk, "Lucky just let me explain. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want to compromise your recovery and I just figured that it didn't matter that I slept with him. It was only one night, but you need to know that I love him. I love Jason. He's been there for me when I needed someone to talk to."

She took a deep breathe and then was determined to tell him the rest, "… I also haven't been entirely honest about this baby…This baby is not…" All of the sudden she heard her name being shouted again. She stopped talking and turned around wondering who was saying her name.

"This baby is what….not safe around me…not mine… not what Elizabeth…Speak to me," Lucky said to her raising his voice. He wondered if she was going to take his child away.

Elizabeth turned around when he guessed that it wasn't his, "You're not the father of this baby."

She opened her mouth to say that it was Jason's just in case he didn't figure it out, but he did.

"Jason is, isn't he?" Lucky was some how able to put two and two together. He was disappointed, he didn't know what to feel.

"He doesn't know. I wanted to tell you all the truth in the beginning…Lucky just calm down."

Lucky stood up, with his hands running through his hair.

His back was to the painting, they were seated very close to where the secret safe was, to where the bomb was.

Elizabeth was trying to tell him to calm down, then he looked at Jason and fury rose in his eyes. He looked back at her with tears of betrayal coming out of his eyes.

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Lucky was outraged, he wanted to make a scene, but he didn't want to make this public knowledge, he was already the laughing stock of the town for taking a medal that he didn't deserve. Thankfully the Metro Court had been so busy that no one could really hear anyone's side conversations.

Jason looked over at Elizabeth who was fighting with Lucky, he knows he thought to himself, she told him, but a bigger fear was in the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason what the hell is going on?" Carly said as she heard Jason yelling Elizabeth's name only Elizabeth wasn't hearing it.

"SONNY!" Jason shouted as Sonny walked over to him. Sonny looked alert and knew something was about to go off.

"Carly tell everyone to leave, Sonny! Get them out of here. I think Alcazar was talking about a bomb."

Carly stood there not understanding what Jason asked of her, but she yelled for Michael and Morgan to come back to her.

"Boys! Get over here, we're leaving!"

They ran over to her.

"A bomb is about to go off we have to tell everyone," Jason spoke to Carly and Sonny.

Sonny franticly walked to people telling them to leave.

Jason started running to Elizabeth.

"ELIZABETH!"

Upset that Lucky didn't understand or wouldn't let her explain about how she had lied about a baby that he had grown to love, she heard her name again. She looked up at Jason who was running to her and motioning for her to what it looked like was move, but she didn't know why. Lucky saw Jason and just wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"You!!!" Lucky said in pure anger.

Elizabeth got up out of her chair trying to tell him to calm down she grabbed his arm, "Lucky please don't do this. Let me tell him everything. It's my secret to tell."

"FINE!" He screamed at her. He moved her out if his way and left her standing near the painting.

Jason saw there interaction, "ELIZABETH! MOVE!"

She heard him this time, but it was too late.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The bomb in the safe had gone off.


	4. The aftermath

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Alcazar looked at Jason's pathetic attempt to save Elizabeth.

"It's ashamed she got in the way," Alcazar said without a care in the world.

Jax heard the explosion and immediately called the police, the paramedics and a rescue crew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was as if an earthquake had hit the hotel. The floor of the restaurant had been damaged pretty badly at least for the area where the safe had been. The roof caved in where the bomb had exploded. On the opposite side of the room there was minimal damage, there had been debris from the roof and the walls everywhere.

Jax had hoped that the damage had not been as horrific as it seemed. He saw the rescue crews arrive and lead them to the area where the explosion occurred.

"Can anyone hear me?" one of the rescue workers yelled asking for a response.

Sonny was slowly getting up taking in what had just happened, "Hello? Who is that?"

"Sonny its Jax, I have a rescue team here. Is there anyone else alive here?" Jax was trying to be as helpful as possible.

Sonny looked around, "I'm not sure, I can't see anything…" He took his phone out to provide light. He saw Carly on the ground trying to get up, he walked to her. As he was helping her up he looked a few feet farther and saw the boys hugging each other, frightened.

"Jax, I found Carly and the boys, they're ok," he assured Jax.

"Ok good, now there only a few exits out of here. We can't use the elevator, the rescue team thinks they can get everyone out from over hear where a hall way is. It's covered up by some debris."

"Alright. I tell them to move away from the area."

Sonny took Michael and Morgan's hand and walked them over to a safer spot.

Carly then comforted the kids, "Come here boys, everything I going to be ok."

The lights in the place flashed on providing more light. Sonny looked around and saw Ric on the floor covering Alexis. He was slowly getting up.

"Alexis! Wake up," he was trying to help her regain consciousness but she had been so weak by the cancer that the explosion was just enough to make her pass out.

The area where the bomb exploded was completely cut off, Sonny saw Jason getting up.

"Jason!" He walked over to him.

"Sonny, how is everyone?" Jason concerned for Sonny, Carly and the children.

"Carly and the boys are ok, I don't know about Alexis, Ric…" He turned around to him.

"Is she ok?"

Ric looked at Alexis who was still unconscious on the ground, "She's unconscious, I think the explosion just made her pass out, but the children are ok."

"You didn't get to Elizabeth on time? Did you?" Sonny asked him.

Disappointed that he didn't he said, "No I didn't that's why we have to hurry."

The rescue crew made there way through the hall.

Jax and Carly hugged each other.

"Are you ok?" He asked her while checking her out to make sure she wasn't bleeding or had any cuts anywhere.

"Yes I'm fine," Carly assured him.

"Let's go before the rest of this place collapses," Jax suggested.

They left the area.

The rescue crew walked to Jason, "We need to find a way in, my friend is in there and she's pregnant and…." The rescue crewman interrupted him.

"I know, we're going to do our best."

Another man from the crew hollers, "I found a space over here. We're in."

Jason quickly enters the space. He sees Max on the floor, Lucky covered in debris and he looks around for Elizabeth.

Sonny enters the area after the rescue crew, "We have to find Elizabeth!" Jason said panicked.

A paramedic walks through and over to Max, Sonny glances over, "Is he alive?"

"Barely, he's got shrapnel all over him, his bleeding everywhere."

They brought a stretcher in and Max was the first to be escorted out of the place.

Jason was looking everywhere then he saw Elizabeth's hand moving, he ran to her and started taking all of the debris off of her.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

The paramedic crews walk over to her. They slide her on the stretch.

"Her heads bleeding, we have to get her out of here, her pulse is weak and she's got shrapnel in her arm."

Elizabeth wakes up, "Jason…" she loses consciousness again.

"We're losing her." The other crewmen bring a cardiac arrest machine over.

"Elizabeth stay with me." He grabs her hand.

Sonny looking at Jason with Elizabeth, he could see how panicked he was for her, he could see that he desperately cared for her. He told himself that after this he was going to have a talk with Jason, he was going to tell him that what Jason feels for Elizabeth is more than friendship and that he needs to decide who he's going to chose, Elizabeth or Sam.

The rescue crews were still not getting any heartbeat.

"Again, I still don't have a pulse. Clear…"

They press it again and they start to get a pulse.

"Ok we have a heartbeat, let's get her out of here."

Jason was relieved, but knew that she still might not make it.

"Elizabeth your going to be ok," he was trying to assure her, but he knew that she couldn't hear him.

They rolled the stretcher out of the hotel and into the ambulance, Jason by her side all the way.

Sonny looking around for other victims looked down and saw Lucky who saw a paramedic with Lucky, the man was ok. A little unconscious here and there but the paramedic assured sonny that his injuries were minor, a broken arm at the most, but he would be fine.

Lucky regained consciousness for a few minutes, "Where's Elizabeth?"

Sonny kneeled down to Lucky who was just a foot away from him, "She's at the hospital, she almost died an hour ago."

Lucky felt the sudden urge to tell Sonny that the baby wasn't his. If Elizabeth was hurt badly and they needed blood for the baby Lucky didn't want them wasting time trying to find him when Jason is the father, "They need to know about the baby, I'm not the fathheerr…" Lucky slips back into unconscious mode.

Sonny didn't year the last bit, but it made him curious, "The baby? Was Lucky not the father," was that what they had been arguing about before the bomb exploded? All of these thoughts were running through his head as he left the hotel.

He walked outside to the hotel and saw Lulu Spencer outside with Dillon Quartermaine.

"Is my brother in their?" A concerned Lulu asked Sonny.

"Yes, they're bringing him out now, he's going to be ok," he wanted her to know that there was nothing for her to worry about. The poor girl had gone through so much recently that he didn't want her to suffer anymore.

Disappointed that he was going to have to tell Milo that his brother had been hurt, he took out his phone and called the young man, "Milo you need to get to the hospital, its Max, he's in bad shape."

Lulu overheard Sonny talking about Milo as they brought Lucky out of the hotel and she suddenly felt the need to be with him, to be his friend, to support him. Milo didn't have any friends that she knew of, she knew that he had a crush on her and a part of her had a crush on him, but she wanted to be there for him.

"Lulu, I'm ok, but Elizabeth, we have to see her."

Lulu walks with him to the ambulance, "Ok I'll meet you there."

Dillon feeling sorry for Lulu, he wanted to comfort her so he offered to drive her to the hospital, "Come on Lulu, I'll drive you there."

She turned to him. And they walked over to Dillon's car.


	5. General Hospital

Chapter 5: General Hospital

At the hospital Georgie and Maxie were volunteering when Lucky was brought in. Maxie saw Lucky injured and got worried, "Lucky are you ok?"

He hated talking to Maxie, she was a constant reminder of how his marriage with Elizabeth fell apart, annoyed that she had once again not followed the rules by not talking to him he said, "I'm fine, just some broken bones."

Lulu and Dillon came through the elevator with him. Lucky went to one of the other rooms while Lulu saw Milo alone waiting for some news. She walked over to him. Dillon took notice.

She hugged Milo.

"Milo how is he?" Lulu said concerned for Max.

Milo scared, "I don't know, they won't tell me anything."

Lulu trying to offer support she said, "I'm here for you, if you need me."

"Thank you. It means a lot," he said in gratitude. He was surprised that at the moment he needed her she was there.

Lulu leaned on him grabbing his hand to comfort him. Dillon noticed her affection towards him, he was jealous and Georgie could see it in his eyes.

Trying to distract him from Lulu she shouted his name, "Dillon."

He turned to her and she spoke, "Can we talk? I've been meaning to tell you something."

What else was he going to do? Drool while he saw Lulu flirting with Milo? He decided to distract himself, "Yeah, sure."

Dillon and Georgie sat down on another couch which was just next to the elevator it was much farther away from where Lulu and Milo were talking.

Georgie had noticed how distant they had become in the past couple of months and knew it was time for her to move on. Even if Dillon couldn't see that they were over she could, "There is something I've been thinking about lately. I'm transferring to an out of state college…In Texas, where my mom is. Maxie might join me down there."

He was shocked; this definitely caught his attention, "So where does that leave us?"

Georgie knew that he wouldn't accept that they were over. She simply didn't want to continue the relationship when they weren't _in_ love with each other, "It doesn't, we've been over for a long time and I can see it even if you can't, we're not in love anymore. You want lulu and that's ok with me now."

Dillon tried to convince her that she should stay in town and that he did still love her, "Wait a second, you can't just decide to leave, and you're not leaving because of us. This isn't about us it's about, it's about that professor. Did he do something to you?"

Georgie was quiet.

Dillon knew he was onto something, if that professor landed on hand on her he was going to get even, "He didn't did he? Did he rape you?"

Georgie wouldn't call it rape, she had slept with her professor, it was fair game only she wanted a relationship and to him she was a one night stand so she quit working for the jerk, "No...No Dillon he's just a freak and I quit working for him. That's not the reason I'm leaving. Texas has a better college than PCU and since we're not in love anymore and Maxie doesn't need me and never takes my advice. I just think it's a waste for me to be here."

He was upset that he had let his guard down by getting to overly involved in Lulu's business, "I'm sorry that he turned out to be a jerk! I should have been paying more attention to you."

Robin walked into the room looking for a Milo, "Milo?" she looked around the room.

Milo who was sitting down with Lulu stood up, "Yes, I'm him."

Robin walked over to him and told him the bad news, "When your brother was administered to the hospital he had a significant amount of damage done to his body, he was bleeding in the head and his chest had a huge amount of shrapnel in it… He lost too much blood; by the time we got to him it was just too late. I'm sorry; he died on the operating table."

Milo started to fall to the ground on his knees, but Lulu prevented him from falling farther. It was as if Lulu and Milo were connecting for the first time because she was their for him. She knew what it was like to lose someone so abruptly like Milo did, this situation reminded her of when she knew her days were limited with her mother. Dillon, Georgie, and Maxie took notice they felt bad for him. He just couldn't believe that his last family member had died.

Clinging to Lulu he shouted in pain, "NO! No! That can't be."

He started to cry and yell, "He's my…Brother! The only family I've got."

Everyone was surprised; they had never seen Milo act like this before. He had always been so shy, who knew that underneath his cute, shy face of his was man full of emotions which happened to be anger at the moment.

Lulu still hugging him, her hand met his.

Robin trying to help him bare with his loss, "If it helps you can see him, if you just want some more time with him before we have to move him."

He cleared his face up, wiped his tears from his face and he looked at Lulu's eyes, god she was beautiful, her face helped him pull himself together. He decided that her coming over to him to offer her support meant something. So he kissed her. It wasn't just a simple little kiss, it was passionate, and she put just as much effort into the kiss as he did. It surprised Lulu how long they had been kissing it was at least a few minutes, but she didn't mind, she liked it, she liked him. Dillon took notice and was instantly jealous.

Milo broke up the kiss and his hands let go of hers and he then put his hands on her face. He was scared he didn't know where to take their relationship but he wanted to let her know that he did in fact want one with her, "Will you wait here for me?"

She nodded, he had answered her prayers. She had been waiting a long time for someone to come into her life, she needed someone and he was it, "Of course, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

He looked at her, how sweet? He thought. She wants to come with me, but he knew he needed to do this on his own, "Thanks, but I need to do this on my own. I'll be back soon."

He kissed her one last time on the forehead and then walked off with Robin.

Lulu wiped the tears out of her eyes from all the pain that Milo was in. She thought to herself, she had never seen this side of him before. Was he flirting with her like this because he was in self pain, grieving or did he really like her?

She looked over at Dillon who was looking at her as if she had betrayed him. She sat down on the couches near by and then remembered that she could go see Elizabeth. She got up and walked over to where Maxie was.

Maxie looked at her, they didn't like each other, but she could tell that Lulu was going through something.

"Um Maxie, can you tell me where Elizabeth might be, where she was taken to?"

Maxie didn't feel like arguing with her, she realized that if she was going to try to get Lucky back she had to be nice to his sister, "Just go through that there, it's the last room in the hallway."

Lulu barely with a smile politely said, "Thank you."

As she was heading out of the room Dillon turned and looked at her leaving, he sprung up, "lulu wait."

Georgie saw him go off and she really knew that they were over.

Lulu could hear Dillon yelling for her but she didn't want to deal with him now, she walked faster out of the room and Dillon ran after her.

Dillon yelling out her name as he ran after her, "Lulu wait!"

They were now in the hallway and he had caught up to her. Elizabeth's room was at the end of the hall she could see Jason over there.

"Lulu," he said her name as he grabbed her hand.

Why can't he just leave me alone? She thought to herself, she then yelled out, "What?"

He pulled her over to the wall, her back was facing the wall.

"Lulu what's going on with you? I saw you with Milo, I know you are friends with him, but is it more? Why are you upset?" He was trying to understand her, he knew she was upset and he wanted to be the one to calm her down, he wanted her to turn to him.

"Dillon, don't start. I'm upset because I know what Milo's going through. I don't know what Milo and I are, but you know what I like him and he likes me? And right now he needs me and I need him," she was really trying to avoid the question, but she really felt like this wasn't the time or place for them to be talking about themselves.

"Why do you need him?" He was trying to figure her out, he was jealous back there when she was kissing Milo and he realized that maybe Georgie was right, maybe he had fallen for her.

"Dillon do we have to have this conversation right now? I need to go see Elizabeth for Lucky." She tried to move, but he blocked her off.

"Yes we do. We have to. Are you serious about him, why do you need him?" He once again asked her the same questions.

"Why do you care if I'm serious about him? You don't have to watch over me, I'm not your responsibility, you don't need to take care of me. I like him and I need him not only because we know what its like to lose people that we love so suddenly but I need him to help me move on! To help me move on," she calmly said in the end.

Dillon didn't understand, "Move on from what? Us?"

She started to break into more tears, "Dillon, why can't you just go away? …After I lied to you so I could have a shot with you and you found out the truth so you pushed me away, well I thought that I could move on. Then I got pregnant, and I struggled so hard with the decision to have the baby or not. So I had the abortion and I thought that you would finally leave, go away. And when I thought that my parents were getting back together I left and you said that all our times together weren't bad, but I can't remember a lot that were good? Believe me I am grateful that you've helped me solve this murder mystery but…"

Dillon couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was telling him to leave so she could move on with her life, "Can you not be around me because I don't love you? Is that why you need him because you think he will love you?"

"It's more complicated than that," she tried to explain.

"It is about the love. I'm sorry that when you got pregnant I didn't love you and maybe if I had you would be still pregnant with our baby, but the thing is that…" He paused he wanted to tell her that he loved her now at this moment, he had just realized that his feelings for her in the past couple of weeks were not friendship they were more. He wanted to tell her that the child they had created had bonded them and that even though he or she didn't exist anymore it had brought them together to be friends. That friendship had now turned into love.

"Lulu, I love you," he finally said.

She looked at him confused, he just said he loved me, she had waited a long time to hear those words, but she felt differently now. She didn't know if she still loved him.

"What did you say?" She needed to hear it again.

"I love you Lulu. I don't know when I started, but I know that seeing you kiss him the way you did tonight has been driving me crazy, I'm jealous. I want you."

"You don't mean that, you don't love me. Don't say things like that," she wanted to try to leave again and he grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving, then he kissed her.

Lulu closed her eyes as he kissed her, she had started to kiss back but she stopped. A part of her wanted this; she wanted to see if she still had feelings for him for her first love.

"Don't you feel the same?" He asked. He was hurt that she hadn't responded back with how she felt.

Now she was definitely confused, he sounded serious, like he was telling the truth. She always wanted Dillon, but now she started to feel something for Milo she had absolutely no idea what she wanted.

"I can't do this right now. Please let me go. We can talk about whatever it is you think you feel for me later, I really have to go," she was tired of fighting him about this. He could hear the tiredness in her voice and how she just needed time to recollect her feelings.

He slowly moved out of the way and she walked down the hall, Dillon looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Elizabeth's room was Sonny walking to Jason, "how is she?"

Jason responded back, "She's stable now; they got the shrapnel out of her arm. It was a simple surgery to stitch up her head and arm. The only reason she almost died back there was because she was starting to lose a lot of blood, but they fixed that problem and her baby is fine."

"Have you gone in to talk to her?" Sonny asked the man who continued to deny that he had feelings for her.

"No. How's Max?" Jason asked trying to change the subject.

Lulu had made her way to Elizabeth's room, "Sorry to interrupt, is anyone in their with her?"

"No, you can go in," Sonny said politely.

Lulu smiled and walked in her room.

Meanwhile Jason and Sonny continued to talk about Max.

Sonny told Jason the disappointing news, "He died on the operating table; Milo is taking it really hard, but you're still not answering my question why haven't you talked to her?" Sonny asked trying to get Jason to admit that he has feelings for her.

Lulu saw her sleeping she sat down and quietly spoke, "I was here with Lucky and he asked me to check up on you while he got looked at. He's ok, but he's worried about you. Elizabeth I know my brother and you aren't getting along very well and whatever it is your two are fighting about I'm sure you can work it out."

Jason trying to think of an excuse to not go in there, "Well I'm just about to go; Sam is on the other floor with Alexis, the debris from the accident was affecting Alexis's cancer."

Lulu stood up, she had done what her brother had asked and she walked out of the room.

Sonny looked at Jason, "Why are you going to leave to see Sam when you want to be here with Elizabeth?" Jason looked at him.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, It's not my place to go in their, Lucky is her husband they need to be together."

Jason didn't want to argue about it anymore. He walked away to see Sam.

Lulu walked back into the main room where Dillon had been talking to Georgie. She sat back down on the couches and saw Milo walk back in. He walked to her and they sat on the couches together. Dillon looked at her wondering if that had been a sign that she chose Milo over him.

Sonny watched him walk away he turned to look through the window where Elizabeth was sleeping, he walked in her room.

As she was quietly sleeping he talked to her, "I don't know if you can hear me, Elizabeth, but Jason cares for you. He might be too stubborn to admit that his feelings run deeper than friendship, but they do. Sooner or later he will notice. Don't give up on him."

Lucky walked into the main lobby and saw Lulu comforting Milo.

"Hi Lucky. How's your arm?" Lulu said a little bit more cheerful than she was before.

"It's ok, it's broken, but I should be fine. I'm sorry about your brother Milo. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Have you checked up on Elizabeth?" Lulu asked him.

"No I can't right now, how did she look?" Lucky said in a careless matter.

"She looked good, but Lucky, how can you be so mean, she almost died and a part of you is acting like you don't even care about her," Lulu was trying to convince him that he needed to see her, that maybe it would make the bad things that they had done to each other go away because her life was at risk.

He did care about Elizabeth, but he couldn't find the strength to see her, he was still mad at her for everything especially the fact that he wasn't going to be a father, "I do care about Elizabeth, but Lulu you don't understand, I just found out that she slept with Jason and I just can't deal with her right now. She doesn't love me anymore and I have to understand that now."

Lulu was a little shocked when he told her that Jason and Elizabeth had been together. No wonder he was outside her room earlier, knowing this helped her understand Jason a little bit more.

"Well you really shouldn't be that mad; I mean you cheated on her with Maxie, the town slut. She's worse than Carly," she said laughing, the first laugh in a while.

"Lulu I don't want to get into this with you. I got work to do, so I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later," he said annoyed because he didn't want everyone in the hospital to know that he had been sleeping around with Maxie even though most of the people that worked their already knew.

Maxie was at the nurse's station in the room and saw Lucky and Lulu talking; she was on her way to start conversation with him when Georgie grabbed her arm.

Georgie could see Maxie getting excited about Lucky and it made her sick that she was still hanging around a man that hated her, "How many times does Lucky have to tell you? He doesn't love you. He hates that you made up the whole baby thing. You ruined his marriage and his life. When are you just going to move on?"

Maxie in her sarcastic tone of voice responded back by saying, "Like you're one to talk. You've been hanging around Dillon for months and it's clear that he doesn't care about you anymore, if he had he would have noticed that the creepy professor was a pervert."

Georgie was once again fed up with her shit and her always bringing up her relationship with Dillon every time she made a horrible comment about Maxie's relationship with Lucky, "That's not fair. I just told Dillon that we were over and I'm getting out of this place. I'm moving back with mom, and I think you should come with."

Maxie thought in her mind, hell no, was she going to leave here, "What? NO. I'm not going to come with you. I'm not going to run away."

Lucky said goodbye to Lulu and made his way to the elevator.

Maxie didn't want to hear what Georgie was saying anymore, "NO. I have to go talk to Lucky before he leaves."

She walked up to Lucky trying to be nice, but flirted with him the second she got the chance to, "Hey how's that arm?"

He was once again pissed that she was still talking to him, "Maxie, I'm fine. I told you to get lost. We're over. How many times do I have to say it?"

He got into the elevator. Maxie was hurt.

Georgie came walking by looking at Maxie, "Isn't that enough proof that he doesn't want you in his life." Georgie had hoped that Maxie would soon come to her senses.


	6. The alliance

Chapter 6: The Alliance

The PCPD was busy, the Metro Court had just been bombed by the looks of Lorenzo who couldn't be found, Scott Baldwin had just arrived in Port Charles to get the latest information on a new lead in Laura's case and to much of the departments misfortune more was to erupt, it would be more than anyone would ever expect.

"Lorenzo answer your phone. What's the plan? Jason is weak right now because of Elizabeth; it's the perfect time to strike. I can't believe you exploded the bomb, right where she was, you said she wouldn't get hurt and now she's fighting for her life," Ric was furious. He was quietly talking in his office on his cell phone, but he was waiting for Lorenzo to coach him on what to do next. He knew this would be the perfect time to take Jason and Sonny out; Jason was weak because of Elizabeth, which meant that Sonny was weak. Elizabeth had been their ticket for months. He would do anything if it meant that he would get Elizabeth in the end. He didn't care that he had hurt her when he planted those drugs in Lucky's desk or if he killed Jason, he believed that in time she would come back to him. She would take him back for all his flaws, just like she had taken Lucky back years ago. Unfortunately for Ric, these next couple of hours was going to be the last sane hours he would have, Ric should have been seeking therapy a long time ago because soon he was going to go back to his old ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar heard Ric leave his message on his answering machine, he had reached the man at his safe house. He agreed with Lansing, that Elizabeth was now the ticket to bringing both men down, but then he thought about his own life. How similar Sonny, Jason and him all were. They all had children, he knew that Elizabeth was pregnant with Jason's child and this was the part Lorenzo hated about himself. He was always wrestling with his good and bad side. It was one of his flaws that he had discovered when he got involved with Skye. When he found out that Skye was pregnant he had begun to develop of a softer side when he realized that he himself would soon have a bigger family than him and Diego, this made it hard for him to do business. He didn't want to kill someone's father, he would hate for an innocent child to have to grow up with out a parent. There were times where he didn't want to get revenge for the death of his son, Diego, but other times it was all he could think about. All Lorenzo really wanted were his shipments back, he really wanted peace, he wanted to co exist with the men. And he figured out a way to do such that.

So he called Ric up and told him the plan. He knew Ric would do it. It was sad how easy it was to manipulate the poor man he thought to himself.

But no matter what the plan was, neither man could predict the events of tonight. A bigger more silent enemy was to appear tonight, one that neither Alcazar nor Ric had seen for a while.


	7. The agent

Chapter 7: The agent

Once upon a time a woman had come to Port Charles. She claimed to be Sam McCall, a woman who had been perceived as independent, smart and most of all dangerous until recently. This woman was a master at deceiving, her latest secret about her alias name, Angela Monroe and her partner Mr. Craig were the least of them. Why all of her secrets were being exposed now, she didn't know, but one thing she knew was that she was going to have to act quickly if she wanted to continue living the life as Sam.

She had played many parts before and this one had been the hardest. Three years ago she had been given the assignment to go to Australia and meet the famous business man, Jax. She was to pretend to fall romantically in love with him and fly back with him to Port Charles where she was told to get involved in Sonny's organization. It didn't matter what she did, but she needed to get insider information on the organization. That meant she was going to have to gain their trust. That couldn't be done in just a couple of months, in their business they have to have known you for years before they can truly trust you with all their secrets. Angela had certainly done that despite recent events with her sleeping with Jason's mortal enemy, Ric Lansing. This derived after Jason rejected her when she was shot by one of his enemies, Manny Ruiz and after her so called "mother" tried to kick Jason out of her life. This obviously meant that she was too personally involved in the case to want to get revenge on people who she wasn't actually suppose to be in love with or even be related to. And that was her problem; she did love Jason and he still loved her even though she had hurt him as well as the fake family that she had made herself be related to. In the past couple of months she made so many mistakes that the people she was suppose to have be working for had seen that she was slipping, so they thought they would pay her a visit to see if she was still playing their game or if she had gone soft and betrayed them. She knew why Mr. Craig was here to see her. It was time for her to get the goods on Sonny's and Jason's organization, she had their trust, now she just needed to get the information.

Mr. Craig answered his cell phone from the man that was calling him, "No, I haven't talked to her. She ran off after the explosion at the hotel. I think she's at the hospital with her mother. No not her real mother her alias's name mother. I told her that she needed to co operate with us, since we helped get all her charges dropped with the stupid shenanigans that she pulled over the past couple of months. She said no, she's in love with the hit man."

"Well than I guess its time we expose the real women behind Samantha McCall. I'll be in touch."

The phone cut out before he could say good bye to the man.

The man on the other side of the conversation was related to one man in Port Charles, his brother, Jax.

Jerry made a phone call to his brother, "Hey Jax, its Jerry, you and Carly still getting married?" He asked pretending like he really cared even though he didn't.

Jax surprised that he was calling was happy to talk with him, "Yeah, but we're staying in town, not flying off to Paris anymore. A big explosion took place at our hotel and we have to stay to see that the repairs are done correctly. It's a mess; you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah," he said hoping his brother would help him out.

"You can stay at my old apartment, tell the guy at the door that your related to me, he'll let you right in," Jax said generously.

"Thanks bro. You're always too good to me. Lets me up later," Jerry had no intentions of going to Jax's wedding or hanging out with him he was here for one reason only, Angela Monroe.

"Ok man," Jax said happy to hear from him.

He signaled his taxi to take him where his brother told him to go to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly walked into the living room wondering who Jax just got off the phone with, "Who was that you were talking to?"

"It was Jerry; he's staying at my apartment," Jax confirmed.

"So now he decides that he wants to come to our wedding," Carly said with attitude and a little sarcasm.

Jax knew Carly didn't like him because he was always coming between them, "I know I'm sorry honey. He's messed everything up, but I'm here to make up for it. You're going to have your dream wedding."

At that instant they received a phone call; it was the start of never ending bad news.

Carly answered the phone and her tone of voice got angrier and angrier as the conversation lead on, "This is Carly who is this? What's wrong with the hotel? Didn't they fix the damage…?"

Jax glanced over at Carly who was looking right back at him.

"We'll be down there as soon as possible," She hung up the phone.

Carly turned to Jax and explained everything that she had heard on the phone, "I knew we should have evacuated the building and sent the guests to another hotel. The rescue workers said the damage was not as bad as it looked, but apparently the damage was so extensive that a part of the hotel has collapsed, people are injured and the whole area is a mess. You know how much money this is going to cost us."

Jax trying to be positive, "Maybe it's not as bad as we think."

Carly didn't want to make any more assumptions, "Let's just get down there. I'll call Leticia and see if she can take the kids."


	8. Wrong place, wrong time

Chapter 8:

It seemed like everyone was at the hospital. The people that had shown up at the Metro Court before the explosion were there, all close family members were there and now a more victims were being sent in from the hotel collapsing. This had all taken place in 2 and a half hours. The night was still young.

Father Mateo had heard over the radio that the Metro Court building had collapsed and that many people were injured so he made his way over to the hospital. He knew that people would need to use him for comfort, frankly he was sick of saying "the lord forgives you…" but in order for everyone to think that he was harmless, he was going to have to play nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scotty Baldwin hated Port Charles; it reminded him of everything he lost so many years ago. His mortal enemy lived here, Luke Spencer. He stole the women he loved, the children that they were suppose to have and he had made Laura lose her sanity. A week ago he had received a phone call from no one other than Lulu Spencer. She had said they had found evidence and reason to believe that Alan Quartermaine killed Rick Webber and that Laura was innocent.

Lulu told him that she would meet him at the hospital since she was already there because of Milo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was in a deep sleep, she had only been sleeping for an hour, but she was dreaming of the past events. When her dream had got to the part of the explosion in the hotel she quickly woke up.

Dr. Kelly Lee walked in. "Good your awake, I have to say Elizabeth, you've been very lucky the past couple of months. Your accident, and then this, you still have a very healthy and strong baby."

Elizabeth was relieved, she loved this child.

"I'm so happy. So the baby really is ok?"

"Yes and you are too, you've made an excellent recovery. Your injuries weren't too bad when you came in, however you had started to lose a lot of blood, but Jason and Sonny got you here in the knick of time. Anyways you'll be a little tired for the rest of the night. So you could probably leave anytime now."

"Thank you Kelly…Oh and when do you think I can find out the sex of the baby?" Elizabeth cheerfully asked her.

"Well we can do it whenever you want, right now if you like," Dr. Lee offered.

"Ok," Elizabeth said, she wanted something positive to think about and finding out what she was having would do the trick.

"Alright well once you're done getting dressed why don't you come by my office, it should only take a few minutes," Kelly told her.

Kelly exited the room.

Elizabeth started to get out of bed when she heard Cameron running in.

"Mommy!" Cameron happily said as he ran into see her.

"Hey, honey! How are you?" Elizabeth asked him, she was so happy to see him.

They hugged each other.

"I think the question should be how you are?" Audrey kindly asked.

Liz turned around.

"I'm going to be ok. And so is the baby."

"Really? Is that the truth darling?"

"It is. They say I can go now."

"Well alright, you can tell me everything on the way home."

"Well before we go home I thought I would go see the sex of the baby…" She looked down on at Cameron and gave him a big smile, "Cameron would you like to see who you're going to be a big brother to?"

Cameron didn't know what she was saying, but he gave her a big smile because his mom was being playful with him.

"That sounds fantastic," Audrey said with a smile.

"Ok well we can meet my doctor on the other floor once I get dressed," Elizabeth told her.

Elizabeth's grandmother smiled at her and she took Cameron out of the room while Elizabeth dressed into her scrubs since her other clothes had blood on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was approaching the same floor of the hospital.

Patrick and Robin entered the area along with Emily, Monica, Alan, Noah and Bobbie. Patients came through the elevator doors and with all kinds of problems. The doctors quickly sent them to different floors of the hospital. On the opposite side of the main room, Elizabeth was walking with Audrey and Cameron. Already in the room was Lulu, Milo in one area and in another was Dillon, Georgie and Maxie. Scotty entered from the back of the room.

Lulu saw him and walked over to Dillon. She had to put the confrontation and the kiss that Dillon and her had earlier aside and focus on the task at hand.

She walked to him, "Dillon, that's him."

"So, I believe you told me that you don't need me anymore, you've obviously chosen him, so you can solve the crime by yourself," Dillon annoyingly said to her.

She couldn't believe how childish he was being towards her, "Dillon, I was upset earlier, we both said things…and for your information I haven't made my decision yet. Now I know you are still interested in this mystery and you've worked way too hard on it to just give up. Now come with me."

Dillon was happy that she hadn't made her decision, he believed her when she said that, "Well alright…"

He walked with her over to the couch where Milo was at as they saw Scotty come to them.

Scotty was in aw, he looked at Lulu Spencer, and she was a spitting image of her mother, "So you're Lulu Spencer. God you look like your mother. You're just as beautiful as she ever was."

Lulu blushed, "Thanks, I get that all the time. So did you look at the evidence?"

Monica and Alan noticed Lulu talking to a man, Scotty turned a bit and they saw his face. They looked at each other and knew trouble was headed their way.

Scotty confirmed their questions, "Yes I did and I think you guys have done a fantastic job. I'm waiting on a phone call about DNA testing. They're going to see if it matches and even if it does it doesn't mean he' s the killer."

Scotty gets a phone call.


	9. The hostage takers

Chapter 9: The hostage takers

Before the elevator opened up the three people inside looked at each other, a man spoke with confidence, "You all ready?"

They shook their heads and knew that the citizens of Port Charles would never forget this moment.

A husband and wife came through the elevators, the wife was severely injured. Her face was wrapped in bandages. It was as if she were wearing a mask. She was on a stretcher, with a paramedic accompanying them; he too was covering his face up by looking down. The husband was clinging to his wife. It was the perfect act.

"I need help! My wife she needs help she's bleeding," the man shouted.

Patrick and Robin walked over to them and were offering help. Ms. Sneed walked into the room.

"Ok calm down sir. We're going to take good care of you wife," Patrick assured him.

"We need you to fill out these papers, on insurance and everything we need to know that pertains to her health." Robin told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis was walking out of her room where she had been resting from the Chemo. As Sam and the girls were walking out with her she saw Mr. Craig walked out of the shadows.

He spoke in a normal tone of voice, "Ms. Monroe."

He shouted her name, Sam started to panic. She figured if they could just get to the main lobby that he would back off.

His voice got louder; his hand grabbed his gun from his back, preparing to use it.

Alexis looked back at the man, "Why is he calling you Monroe?"

"He must have me confused with someone else," Sam said panicked.

Alexis turned around and didn't see anyone that he could get her confused with, "I don't see anyone else that he could confuse you for."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scotty answered his phone and heard the results. He then hung up the phone.

Scotty smiled, at last he thought to himself, we might have found the killer, "It's a match, I have permission to arrest him now."

Alan and Monica could here him speaking and he started to walk over to them.

Alan grew scared so he started to walk away.

"Alan…" Scott said like one would say if they were greeting an old friend.

"Shit!" he quietly murmured, he knew he was screwed.

Monica jumped in Scotts face.

"Hey Scott, what brings you back here?" She asked him thinking she could distract him.

"The same thing that drove me away from Port Charles…The murder of Rick Webber."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Elizabeth, Audrey and Cameron were walking in the room Emily met up with her.

Emily who had been concerned for her friend asked, "Hey how are you?"

Elizabeth assured her, "I'm a little tired, but the doctor says I'll be fine and the baby is fine. How's Spencer?"

Emily was happy to say that these were going good, "He's happy, he's glad to be back at home with Nicholas; Helena is in some European jail cell, so he won't have to worry about her coming and bothering us anytime soon. And we're engaged now."

"Wow, that's great. Moving pretty quickly," Elizabeth said a little surprised.

Emily didn't want Elizabeth to think that it was so easy reconnecting with Nicholas again so she shared a few things from their trip, "Yeah well we both almost died trying find Spencer; I guess it just brought us together."

"That's really great, I'm really happy for you," Elizabeth was happy for her, but it made Elizabeth feel sad that she and Lucky couldn't work things out.

Emily knew she was happy for them, but knew that she felt sorry that she and Lucky couldn't work things out themselves so the four of them could hang out like they used to, "Thanks. Well I better let you go; you need to get some rest. Do you want to go out with the girls later this week, I know it won't be too much fun because you can't drink with the baby and all, but you can watch us make asses out of ourselves."

They giggled.

"Sure! That would be great. I'll talk to you all later," Elizabeth happily said to her.

Emily walked back over to the Nurses station doing paper work, while Elizabeth realized that she left her bracelet back in her room.

"Oh shoot, grams I left my bracelet, I'll be right back. You wait here with Cam," she assured them that she would only be gone a few minutes.

"Ok darling," Audrey said not in a rush to go anywhere.

She went back to her room looking for her bracelet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Insurance?" the man questioned.

"Can you care for her with out insurance?" he asked.

Ms. Sneed heard the man and walked up to him, "I'm sorry we can't, it's our hospital policy."

Robin looked at her pissed off, "Did you not learn you lesson with April?"

Ms. Sneed looked at Robin with the same look Robin had given her, "It's true, we can't treat the patient if they don't have insurance."

"So can you help my wife or not," the man wanted an answer and the two women were arguing.

"We can," Robin said.

Ms. Sneed enforced the rules once more, "We can't, I'm sorry we can send you to another hospital."

The man didn't like that they were arguing over the insurance, he felt threatened and his wife needed the medical attention quickly at least that's what he perceived them to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alan don't walk away, you can't leave with out saying hi," Scotty said knowing that he was trying to run away.

Alan turned around knowing he couldn't escape, "Of course, sorry for my manners. How are you?"

"Good. Look there is something we need to discuss," he was trying to hint that the gig was up; he knew his little secret about Ric Webber.

"Oh, what about?" Alan was trying to play dumb even though he knew what Scotty wanted to discuss.

Monica looked at Scotty and Alan talking, she then saw Lulu and Dillon at the corner of her eye she turned to them.

"She's looking at us Dillon, this is bad, she knows," Lulu was panicked, had they done the wrong thing? She thought to herself.

"Lulu don't panic," he was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"I think we should leave. Come on Milo," she looked at Milo who had been dosing on and off, she felt sorry for him, he should have left hours ago, she even said that he could, but he had stayed with her like she had done with him. They really did understand each other.

Monica glanced back at the men talking.

Scotty didn't really want to do this, but if he did in fact kill Ric then he wanted him to suffer for framing Laura, "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have to arrest you, see there's new evidence to suggest that you killed Ric Webber. Now I can either put the handcuffs on you now. Or we can leave and I can put them on outside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked around for her bracelet and when she saw it she tried to put it on herself. As she tried and failed many times she had a flash back of when Jason put the bracelet on her. She remembered how happy he was to have found the toy for Cameron and how happy he was to find her bracelet and put it on her and the looks they gave each other. After realizing that she needed help with it, she didn't want to fuss with it anymore so she quickly put it in the pocket of her scrubs.

She walked out of her room and saw Sonny coming from the stairway and into her direction.

As he was walking he saw her and wanted to see how she was seeing how she got hurt because of him and Jason, "Hey Elizabeth! How are you?"

"I'm ok, tired, but I'll be fine," she assured him.

He apologized to her, "I'm sorry that you were hurt by this."

She knew he was sorry, so she simply said, "Well I was like many others, wrong place at the wrong time."

Sonny knew that her medical bills might be expensive and since she had helped Jason and him so many times he wanted to do something nice for her, "Let me pay for your medical bills, since the bomb was intended for me and Jason. It's the least I could do."

She didn't need him to pay for her bills, but she knew that if she said no he would just keep pushing the idea so she accepted, "Well thank you Sonny."

Before they finished their conversation he wanted to tell her that Jason came by, that he was with her, that he did care for her, "You know Jason came to see you. He was really worried. He wanted to stay with you, be by your side, but he felt like it wasn't his place to be with you, that Lucky should be there for you. Talking about Lucky, why hasn't he come to see you?"

Elizabeth decided to just tell him that lucky and her were officially over, "Well Lucky and I won't be getting back together after all he knows about the night Jason and I were together and well too much has happened. We'll always be friends and always care for each together, but we just can't be anymore than that. It's just too complicated."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he said sadly, but deep down he thought she was better off.

There was an awkward silence.

To move on from the awkward silence he asked if she was leaving, "You going this way."

"Yeah," she said.

They walked in the same direction where the main room was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Father Mateo was coming out of one of the patient's room when he saw Sonny and Elizabeth interacting; he looked at them and then saw in the opposite direction Alexis and Sam. He then hid himself back into the room, he didn't want them to know that he had been spying on them, he remembered the famous saying, you keep your friends close, but enemy's closer. He needed to look like he was there friend, once they trusted him, all the dominos would fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man continued to grow impatient between them.

"WHAT'S THE ANSWER?" He screamed. That seemed to startle everyone in the place.

"NO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS TAKING WAY TOO LONG," The man in a split second pulled a gun on everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was still trying to walk away from the man that was yelling her name. Mr. Craig's frustration was starting to grow, Alexis and the children were ahead of Sam and they were entering the main lobby when they saw the man that pulled the gun on the crowd. Alexis came to a stop and Sam walked into her not realizing that Alexis had stopped and wanted to go back.

Mr. Craig pulled out his gun and aimed it at Sam, "Ms. Monroe! Don't Move or else."


	10. Angela Monroe

**Author's Note**

Hey all I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Just to let you know I've already written the next ten chapters so I should have them to you ASAP when I finish some finial editing on them. If you think the story is good now, then wait for a few more chapters. You will be blown away by what happens next.

Chapter 10: Angela Monroe

The man in the main lobby focused on to the people that were coming from the other direction, he saw a man with a gun. They couldn't have timed it any better.

"You all get over here," Jerry pointed at them with his gun.

Alexis, Sam and the children walked in with Mr. Craig behind them. And Sonny and Elizabeth walked in to.

Ms. Sneed tried to talk, "Sir I'm sure we can work something out."

In an instant, the lady on the stretcher rolled off of it pulling her mask off and the paramedic lifted his face, then they both drew their guns.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" screamed the blond women. She fired her gun as a warning shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Port Charles had been a city known for their villains, just when one seem to have died they always showed up months or years later attempt another round of revenge. Some villains were easy to detect while others were undetectable. Tonight was the night Pandora's Box would be reopened.

How ironic it was that so many people were in the same place at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was virtually amazed at how easily they were manipulated into thinking that the couple and the paramedic were real people.

Mr. Craig pointing the gun at Sam grabbed her and was talking to the others with the gun, "Ok, now Angela, don't make any sudden moves."

The man pretending to be the husband of the wife walked up to Angela, "Hey Angie, long time no see," he walked up to her and kissed her.

Everyone was taken back when he kissed her.

"Jerry, what the hell?" Sam said trying to act surprised, but she gave herself away by knowing the man's name.

"Ah that hurts babe. Now before we get into this..." he looked over at the woman with blond hair and the other man, "get his gun over their, and Sonny's too."

"Oh and lets not forget their cell phones," Mr. Craig said.

"Ah yes. What a mistake that would be," Jerry said as the blonde woman went around collecting the items.

Sonny looked at Sam and the men taking them hostage he was surprised at the entire situation, "Sam, what are they talking about?"

"You shouldn't have run away when that building exploded, you would have saved yourself a lot of trouble and the lives of these people," Craig said.

Jerry enjoyably reminded Sam of the deal he made with her, "You promised me the goods on Sonny and Jason. Don't tell me you don't remember?"

Sam knew what he wanted a pleaded for him to shut his mouth, "Jerry don't do this."

Alexis and Sonny were surprised that she knew Jerry and was asking him not to expose her secret.

"Would you like to spill her past Mr. Craig?" Jerry said teasingly.

"Yes I would thank you very much," Craig said amusingly, he couldn't wait to see her suffer for how she betrayed them.

He addressed everyone in the room, he let go of her while keeping his gun pointed at her, and Sam was close to the center of the room. Mr. Craig was blocking the way that they

had entered the room.

He entertainingly spoke to the crowd, he was enjoying her humiliation, "Well folks, you know this woman as Sam McCall, the con artist scuba diver who looked for buried treasure, who was looking for her long lost mother, but I and Jerry know her as Angela Monroe, our mistress who worked for a little organization known as the FBI."

Tears started to flee her eyes as the truth was getting exposed.

He persisted, "See Angela was on an assignment here, she was supposed to get information on your organization Sonny, and then turn it in back to me, but see it all got mixed up when she met Jerry."

Jerry humorously continued the story, "Sorry, how rude of me, let me introduce you to my partners, you all should remember Faith Rosco and AJ Quartermaine. You thought they were all dead and they were for about 10-20 minutes, just in time for people to take their body to the morgue where it was switched with another body. They all faked their deaths after personal revenge didn't work out the way they wanted to, so they came down to Australia and met up with me. I met Angela through my brother, Jax. When I had time to talk to the lady who never said she worked for the feds I told her that I would pay her millions of dollars if she gave me the goods on Sonny and Jason."

Mr. Craig finished the next bit, "So Angela thought she could out do us. She thought that she could get double the money, I'll steel from Sonny and Jason, give Jerry the information so he could return it to the other mob families that he was working with and then I'll tell Mr. Craig who works with the FBI where to find all of these criminals."

He paused.

He then continued, "But what she didn't know was that I work for the government which means I also work for Lorenzo Alcazar. See Jerry and I didn't know whether Angela was still playing secret agent, so when Alcazar started feeding us information on her whereabouts, everything became very clear."

Jerry walked over to Sam and sarcastically said, "I really have to say, it was a good idea, until you fell for the mob boss, got knocked up and then fell for his hit man after losing your baby."

Sonny couldn't believe the betrayal.

"I can't believe you betrayed us like that?" Sonny told Angela in aw that she had done this to them.

"So you're not my daughter are you?" Alexis asked her in a little disappointment.

"No she's not," Mr. Craig confirmed.

"I want to hear it from her," Alexis said pissed off.

Angela cleared the tears from her eyes she's was going to try to deliver the most convincing speech of her life to beg for forgiveness, "No I'm not, but it's not what it looks like, yes I came to town to do all of that, but my feelings about everything have been honest. I never wanted to continue the job after I met all of you."

"You broke up my family…my marriage…everything is ruined because of you," Alexis cried out.

Angela wanted to explain her actions further, but Jerry stopped her.

Jerry spoke softly to her, "Angela, darling stop trying to explain yourself. They stopped listening the moment we spoke the truth."

"What do you want with me?" she asked them pissed off that they had ruined her life here.

Jerry came clean with her, "Well your pretty useless to us right now, you obviously didn't finish the job and now you never will. I'm sure you have some of the information for us, you and some others will have to come with us."

"Honey, can we just get on with the killings? They've all obviously heard way too much," Faith said as she getting a little restless that they had not continued on with their plan.

"Just a minute!" Jerry raised his voice to her.

While this was happening Epiphany had flipped a switch under the desk and now the police would soon be aware of everything.


	11. A hostage situation

Chapter 11: A hostage situation

At PCPD, Lucky received a phone call from the hospital security, "There's a hostage situation on level 3."

Lucky was shocked, all he could think about was the people he cared about that might be in harms way, "Ok, I'll send a swat team over. Let us know if anything happens."

He hung up the phone and called everyone in a serious tone of voice, "Mac, Cruz and everyone else, there's a hostage situation on level three. They didn't say who it was, but there's been a security breech and there was a gunshot heard from the floor."

Ric walked in, "What's going on?"

"There's a hostage situation in the hospital, we need to get a swat team over there pronto. Let's go!" Lucky encouraged everyone to get their act together.

Mac surprised at Lucky's focus and determination said words of apology and encouragement, "You know I haven't really gotten along with you lately, but I'm really sorry that Maxie lied to you about the baby. It's really great to see your focus and determination. If you can prove yourself through this hostage situation, I'll help you get your badge back…" he then whispered the next part "regardless of what Mr. Lansing thinks."

Lucky expressed his gratitude, "Thanks Mac."

They all started to leave.

The only thing Ric could think about was Elizabeth, had she been taken hostage? Had Alcazar double crossed him? Who was behind this hostage crisis, surely it couldn't be Alcazar that wasn't the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar was in his safe house near his own house where Skye and his daughter was, he was waiting for Ric to call him and let him know whether he had kidnapped Elizabeth. It was not his idea to kidnap the women. He honestly didn't think that it was ever fair to involve children in mob affairs, but Ric knew it was the way to bring down Jason which would eventually bring down Sonny. Alcazar was having severe doubts about his decision with Ric, he wondered if there was another way to get what he wanted with out involving a woman and her child.


	12. Good bye my friend, Good bye my lover

Chapter 12: Good bye my friend, Good bye my lover

Father Mateo came out of a room where he had just said some phony blessing to a patient that had been injured during the explosion; he then heard shouting and was curious as to what was going on.

He lurked around the wall into the Nurses station and saw Jerry, Mr. Craig, Faith and AJ. He didn't know any of them, but he knew they meant to cause trouble. He figured that this was the time to show people that he was the nice priest that he claimed to be.

Jerry saw someone lurking around and yelled, "You over there, come join us."

Father Mateo walked in, everyone in the room except for the hostage takers wondered if he was involved in this.

Sonny shouted at Mateo as he walked in, "Are you involved in this too, since all the other villains of Port Charles have decided to come back? Are you one of them?"

Father Mateo walked in and sat down on the couch and calmly said, "No I'm not involved in this and don't forget I'm father Mateo, my brother is dead Sonny."

Jerry didn't know what was between the two enemies and frankly didn't care, they were an extra distraction as they talked so he shouted at them, "You just sit down and shut up!"

Father Mateo knew he needed to say something preachy so he decided that he aught to insist that the children and young adults be let go since this was an adult issue, "Why don't you let the children go as well as the young adults. This is obviously between adults so why drag them in all of this mess."

Jerry looked at the people in here and noticed the teenagers and the children that had no business in here, the father was right, they shouldn't be in here, "Fine you all, you're free to go."

"Us?" Lulu pointed to herself and the rest of them.

"Yes," Jerry confirmed.

"Can we take the young children too?" Georgie asked. She had seen poor Cameron, Kristina and Molly and felt that it was unfair for them to leave and not the young ones.

Jerry had though for a second. Gee the children would be good leverage on Sonny, but he quickly changed his mind, he was here for information not to hurt or kill anyone, "Um, yes take them."

"What about Sonny's child Kristina?" Faith said.

"No faith, this is about the adults here, no children this time," he really meant to say no children ever; this was the last time he would ever come to Port Charles. He didn't give a shit for his brother even though the man had saved him multiple times.

Lulu walked over to Cameron, "come on Cam, we're going to go home."

Cameron started to cry and got agitated, "Mommy!"

He ran over to Elizabeth who was shedding a few tears, "Oh Cam, be a big boy, you'll be ok, mommy will be alright now you go with Lulu."

Lulu walked over and grabbed his little hand and tried to convince Elizabeth that her son was safe with her, "I'll take care of him Elizabeth don't worry."

Milo walked to Alexis who was looking down at Kristina who was yet again traumatized, "Don't worry honey; everything is going to be ok."

Alexis kissed Kristina on her forehead and then kissed Molly and Milo took both children, hand in hand.

First Lulu with Cameron, Milo with Kristina and Molly started to walk out of the room. Maxie followed them, but as she was walking Jerry noticed that she was covering up something…like a cell phone. Georgie stood up from the couch where she had been sitting next to Dillon along with the rest of the gang. Georgie walking right behind Maxie had seen the same thing that Jerry had seen. Dillon was oblivious to what Georgie had seen as he walked right behind her.

"I thought you grabbed all the cell phones," he said as he looked at Faith.

"Fuck! She's probably alerted the police! Wrong mistake little girl!" He aimed his gun at Maxie.

Georgie looked at Jerry and saw him aiming his gun at Maxie, "Maxie get down!"

Maxie turned around, but was too late to reacting.

Jerry fired his gun. Georgie had wanted to save her sister, so she put herself in the line of fire.

As fast as Georgie fell to the ground so did her life.

Dillon had caught her as she fell.

"Georgie!" he flipped her back over and had seen his red hand covered in blood.

"Georgie! No! No! No!" He said panicked.

Georgie was hit too hard, the bullet had stroke a major artery in her back, and she had minutes left to live.

Patrick and Robin had wanted to move to help her, but they wouldn't let her go.

"Dillon, I'm sorry," she cried.

"Don't be sorry, you were doing the right thing, always doing the right thing," Dillon was upset, they were crying together.

Maxie turned to her, "Oh Georgie, why did you do this?"

"Maxie be good...For Mac ok? Be… good… for… me…?"

"I will do my best, but you're not going to die, so you stop talking like that…" Maxie said as tears were coming out of her eyes. She never got along with her sister, but at this moment at this instant she sure wish she had.

"Yeah you stop talking like that." Dillon said tears came out of his eyes.

"Lulu…" Georgie started calling to her.

Lulu didn't know why she would want her there, they weren't entirely friends after everything Lulu had done this summer, but she quickly walked over to her, "Yeah?"

"Take care of…Dillon for me," Georgie painfully said, she had realized that Lulu and Dillon were friends if not more and it didn't matter what the two decided to be later on in their lives, as long as they had each other, Georgie knew that Dillon would be ok.

Lulu was a little taken back, take care of Dillon? There was never anything between them since the abortion, they were only friends, she didn't want to say yes. She didn't want to say anything, but Lulu wanted to give Georgie her last wish just like she had done with her mother.

"Georgie you're not going to die…" Lulu said trying to convince her.

Georgie wouldn't take no for an answer, "Just please do it, he needs someone to lead him back to his passion of film, it will have to be you."

Georgie didn't know that Lulu had already helped him rediscover his passion for film.

Lulu didn't want Georgie to spend anymore time on her and wanted her to spend time with her real friends and family so Lulu nodded, "Ok, I will."

Georgie started to gurgle which meant her lungs and throat were filling up with blood.

"I love you…" she said as she raised her hand to Dillon's face. Her confession of love was not just of friendship since that was all they really were to each other recently it was also a confession of everything they once meant to each other and Dillon knew that.

She then gracefully, but slowly grabbed Maxie's hand, "Do…as…I say…be good. You know I love you and Mac…"

This would be the last thing she would say to them.

"I love you too Georgie, I love you too!" Dillon and Maxie both said crying out in return.

She smiled for the last time and then blood splurged out of her mouth, her head turned, her eyes closed, her smile disappeared, the young girl had died.

Dillon let out all his tears, he was sobbing like Ewan McGregor was sobbing in the Moulin rouge when Nicole Kidman's character had died.

Then Dillon lashed out at the hostage takers and yelled and screamed from the top of his lungs, "WHY! Why did you shoot her! WHY didn't you let them help her?"

"It was an accident, it was meant for the other girl. You may leave now," Jerry said full of guilty. He felt bad for what had happened because the bullet was meant for the other girl.

Dillon picked Georgie up, he was heart broken, even though they weren't together, he was never going to forget his first love.

As he stood up, he walked passed Sam, "I hope you rot in hell for what you've done. Your mistakes have killed my … my," he couldn't finish the sentence.

Everyone in the room saw him struggle, Lulu looked at him and knew that he was going to need her get him through this.

Dillon tried to finish the sentence "my…my…"

He then said out of respect to Georgie and everything she had been to him and everything he had been to her as well as everything they had been to each other, he said "my wife."

Dillon walked out of the room with the others sniffling.

Everyone was upset they themselves were crying. They had just seen a young girl with a heart of gold, die.


	13. A relationship tested

**Authors note:**

Hey all I know your all sad about Georgie's death and so am I but I based it off rumors, but believe me she died for a reason. Maxie will be forever changed by her death as well as Lulu and Dillon. Things are about to get more intense I just finished a couple of chapters so they will be posted soon. I want to get them out before all the hostage stuff on GH starts. So Enjoy!

Chapter 13: A relationship tested

"Why didn't you let us help her?" Robin furiously asked the cruel man.

"It wouldn't have mattered," the guilty man said.

"That wasn't for you to decide, your not a doctor, we could have saved her and you let her die," Robin let her aggravation out.

"I said I'm sorry. It was meant for the other girl," Jerry tried to apologize.

"Well if it was meant for the other girl than why did you let her die?" Robin persisted asking him more questions.

"Do you want to die too?" Jerry was pissed off that she wouldn't just leave it alone.

"No, but I just don't understand why we all have to suffer because of Sam or Angela?" Robin asked.

Bang, a bullet had been shot from Faith's gun.

The teenagers who had taken the elevator heard the gun shot and wondered who the next victim was.

"What the Hell Faith!" Jerry said as he looked back at Faith then at Robin. He was literally shocked that Faith had shot her right out of the blue.

"She was talking too much; we need to move on with the plan," Faith said carelessly.

Robin was caught by Patrick; she was bleeding in the chest.

"God Dam you! You've shot another innocent person," Patrick said angrily and panicky for Robin's health.

Patrick grabbed onto Robins hand and tried calming her down, "Its ok, you're going to be ok…"

Patrick turned to Jerry and shouted "Please let others help her, save her, redeem yourself!"

"I could never redeem myself for the other girl, but I will let the others help you. You over there and you the nurse...is that the one we have to take? Is her name Elizabeth?" Jerry looked at the others involved in the plan; he really did wonder if the nurse was the one that they too were supposed to kidnap.

Elizabeth rushed over to help Patrick while the thought of her being kidnap was in the back of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the teenagers walked out of the building with the children they saw the police surrounding it and they saw Mac standing out there.

"What happened?" He slowly said as he saw his lifeless step daughter in the arms of Dillon.

Maxie sadly looked at him, "She saved me dad, he saw that I had my cell phone and he thought that I had text messaged the police and he went to shoot me and the bullet hit her back and they wouldn't let the doctors save her."

Mac picked up Georgie and looked at Maxie, they all cried together. Lulu, Milo, Dillon and the children were all upset together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the hospital, Sonny as well as Elizabeth was thinking, "Where the hell is Jason?"

Jason was at Alcazar's place interrogating Skye, "Where is Alcazar? He bombed the Metro Court tonight; he hurt a lot of people. He hurt Elizabeth; she could have lost her baby."

Skye as usual played dummy and acted like she knew nothing; however she was sad to hear that people got hurt. It was thing she hated most about his job that innocent people got her, she sincerely said, "I'm sorry Jason I don't know where he is. I'm sorry that people got hurt, if he did do this. I'm sorry."

Jason was just about to say something else when his phone rang he frantically answered it, "Hello? Lulu, what's wrong?

Lulu was panicky and startled from everything she had just gone through, "Jason you need to get to the hospital, three no four people have taken an entire floor hostage."

Jason was alerted, "Who are these people, why have they done this?"

Lulu dropped the bomb shell on him, "They're here because of Sam, something about her past, she's not Sam McCall, and she's Angela Monroe. Anyways these people are Faith Rosco, Jerry; you know Jax's brother, AJ Quartermaine, and a man name Mr. Craig. But you need to hurry; they're starting to kill people. Everyone we know is in their, your father and mother, Emily, sonny, Audrey, Bobbie, Alexis and Elizabeth."

Jason was shocked, but didn't want to jump to conclusions he wanted to give same the benefit of the doubt, "Ok. I'll be right over there."

Jason hung up his phone and questioned Skye if she knew anything about this current development, "Tell me Skye. Do you think Alcazar knows anything about a hostage situation in the hospital?"

Skye was just as surprised as Jason, "No I don't think he would."

Jason couldn't waste anymore time talking to Skye, "I've got to go."

As Jason left the house, Skye made a phone call to Alcazar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in his safe house his cell phone rang, "What's wrong Skye?"

She started yelling, "Did you have anything to do with the bombing of the metro court? Or the hostage crisis at the hospital?!"

Alcazar was behind the bombing at the metro court, but as for the hostage situation he wasn't, "Skye I'm only responsible for the Metro Court thing, now what's this hostage situation about?"

Skye was hurt that he was behind the bombing at the hotel, but she had bigger problems on her mind, "Alcazar I swear! If Alan or anyone I care about gets hurt in that hospital I will leave with Lila and you will never see me again. So you better be telling me the truth," she demanded.

Alcazar didn't want to lose his daughter so he told Skye the truth which was that he didn't know about the hostage situation, "Look Skye I don't know anything about the hospital. I have to go, but if you know anything else about this call me."

Skye was annoyed that he had to leave it was almost to coincidence, she wondered if he was lying, "Fine, whatever Lorenzo. I meant what I said. If you lie to me about this, I will never forgive you if someone I care about gets hurt."

Alcazar tried to convince her that he was telling the truth, "Skye I'm telling the truth, I love you," he said sincerely.

Skye let her guard down and sincerely said in return, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jason was driving to the hospital he thought to himself, Sam… a different person, could it be possible? No, he thought to himself, she wouldn't betray me like that.

He then took out his phone and called Carly, "Carly…I don't have time to talk, but AJ is back."

"What? What do you mean?" Carly had heard that phrase too many times and just wasn't sure if she heard right.

Jason tried to explain, "Look AJ, Faith and Jerry, Jax's brother are in the hospital taking everyone hostage, you need to get to the boys and protect them. I have to go."

Before she could say another word, he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly walked up to Jax wondering if he knew what his brother was up to, "What's the real reason your brother is in town."

Jax had no idea what she was talking about, "I don't know Carly. He said to me that he needed my old apartment, I assumed he was here for the wedding."

"Wells he's definitely not here for the wedding, he's at General Hospital, taking everyone hostage," she said with attitude.

Jax's mouth dropped, "What! I have to get over there. Carly you go home to the kids."

Carly was now alarmed, "What's going on? No you're not going over there. You always bail him out. Not this time."

Jax sincerely told her, "I'm sorry, but I need to figure out what's going on with him. And I don't want you to interfere. I'm sorry I have to do this. I love you."

They kissed and he left to the hospital, Carly went back to her house. She immediately called Jane.

Carly was literally pissed off as she was talking to Carly, "Jane you need to get over here, Jerry has taken a hospital under hostage and he's out of control."

Jane was really speechless but managed to say, "I can't believe he's done this. Carly I'll be over at your house as soon as I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after the teenagers had left Robin had been shot and Patrick, Noah, and Elizabeth had been operating on her. They some how turned the space into a surgical area. They had robin on morphine so she couldn't feel the pain and they went to work. She was hooked up to machines and the tools were there for them to take the bullet out. This surgery had scared the shit out of Patrick. He was operating on Robin, the love of his life, he felt like he was in a familiar setting. The same setting his father had gone through years ago when he perform surgery on his lover. Patrick had nightmares of Robin dying on the operating table; he didn't want to lose her like his father lost his lover. As they cut into her skin everything was going smoothly, they saw the bullet and safely extracted it from the area, but like usual medical surgeries, once the object has been taken out the bleeding starts.

"I need more suction!" Patrick demanded as he could see the blood rising in her chest.

Robin's blood pressure was dropping and her heart beat was diminishing as well Elizabeth spoke to him in the most professional manner to keep him focused, "Doctor you need to get a hold of the bleeding," Elizabeth said.

"Patrick, you can do this, don't let my surgery with your mother foreshadow the result of this surgery," Noah said trying to give his son the best confidence one could give at a time like this.

Taking the hints and encouragement he worked harder and faster to get control of the bleeding.

"Come on!!!!" He shouted hoping for a miracle.

"Still dropping," Elizabeth giving him an update.

He used more suction, "COME ON ROBIN! You wouldn't give up on me and I'm not gonna give up on you!"

Then it was as if someone had snapped their fingers. The bleeding was beginning to subsided, her blood pressure went back to normal and her heart was now regular.

"Good job doctor," Elizabeth cheered him.

He sowed Robin back up, he had faced his worst fears and conquered. As Patrick took the gloves off, cleaned Robin up as well as himself and he held her hand.

Within in about half an hour Patrick, Noah, and Elizabeth had performed a successful surgery. Patrick was holding on to Robin and never wanted to let go of her. He was convinced that she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He lovingly said to her, "You're going to be ok, I love you."

Faith rolled her eyes in disgust, "I'm about to puke!" she said complaining.

As Robin was starting to recover from her surgery Jason, Jax and the police were on their way to the hospital.


	14. Time to act

Chapter 14: Time to act

Outside the hospital, Lucky, Cruz, Ric, and other cops were parked outside making a plan. News crews were also stationed outside reporting on the latest information they had.

Jason then arrived at the scene. He ran over to the cops, "I just found out from Lulu. So what do we know?"

Lucky despised the man especially because Elizabeth was carrying his child, but he knew they all had to work together if they wanted to save everyone in there.

So Lucky filled him in, "From what the Lulu said there are three men, and one woman, Mr. Craig, AJ, your brother and Jerry, Jax's brother. The woman is Faith Rosco."

Jason was still a little surprised that this was actually happening, "How ironic, the villains of this town have come back to haunt us."

Lucky wanted to correct Jason's sentence by saying "you, haunting you and Sonny," considering the fact that all the problems in this town were because of the mob. Cruz could see the fury in Lucky's eyes so he continued the conversation by telling Jason more bad news, "There's more, all the teenagers said that it had something to do with Sam."

Jason already knew this, "I know, Lulu told me."

Ric who had been standing by listening to their conversation walked in, "Do you know anything about this?"

Jason firmly said, "No I don't."

Ric laughed, "Yeah right. Isn't it a little funny how Sam is involved in this too…who are you guys trying to be now? Bonnie and Clyde? Because you two seem to like getting each other into trouble and then working together to get out of trouble," Ric said sarcastically.

Jason looked at him more furious than ever, "Oh yeah well how do I know that you weren't involved in the bombing at the Metro Court tonight? Since you are working with Alcazar and isn't it also a little coincidental how Elizabeth and Lucky happened to be right next to the vault where the bomb was. You're obsession with Elizabeth has grown so much that you'd do anything to take Lucky out so you could have a chance with her even if it meant putting Elizabeth's life at risk."

Ric was outraged that he would even say such a thing, "No I didn't have anything to do with the events at the Metro Court. I would never want to hurt Elizabeth. I believe I know Elizabeth enough that she cares about Lucky and if I tried to do anything remotely of that nature she would never forgive me."

Meanwhile Mac called over to Milo, he turned around as he was talking to Lulu, "yeah?" Milo asked.

Although Mac knew the man had gone through a lot by losing his brother he wanted to ask if he would help, "We want you to come with us, show us how to get in there. And offer support."

He looked at Lulu she said, "Do it if you want to."

He thought about it and saw the perfect time to get revenge; he figured Alcazar was behind this so he walked over to them, "ok."

Lucky had pulled off to the side while Ric and Jason were having their heated conversation and called his brother Nicholas.

He calmly tried to tell him the news, "Hey this is Lucky, I can't talk right now, but there is a hostage situation in the hospital, Lulu was just let out by the hostage takers and she said that she saw Emily in there. I'll do everything I can to make sure her and everyone else we care about get out alive."

Nicholas was panicked, he had just found new love with Emily and didn't want anything to happen to her so he told Lucky in a calm voice, "Ok thanks for the message, but I'm going to go over there myself. I want to be there when she comes out."

Lucky hung up his phone and saw the end of Ric's and Jason's conversation which left Jason walking away.

As Lucky motioned to the Swat team to come over he saw Jason trying to enter the hospital so he shouted his name, "MORGAN!"

Jason turned around, "What Lucky?!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He yelled at him.

Jason started to walk over to Lucky.

"I'm going to save the people that we care about," Jason said trying to sound sincere, but Lucky was sure as hell not going to let him go in there.

Lucky was angry at him not just because of the situation with Elizabeth, but annoyed at him in general. Shit was always happening because of him and his organization and people were always getting hurt.

Lucky yelled at the man as he walked over to him, "LIKE HELL YOU ARE! Like hell you are! If you go in there they're going to use all of their personal vendettas, which as usual happen to be about you and Sonny and take it out on the hostages and I'll be damned to have anyone else I care about be hurt by you."

This seemed to gather the attention of the other officers, it even drew Ric in. As Ric listened he couldn't be happier, this was what he wanted. The both of them to take each other out which he knew wouldn't happen here, but it would be enough to turn them into enemies. He loved it.

Jason wondered what he meant by that, who had been hurt by him, surely he wasn't talking about Elizabeth, but he asked who he was referring to, "Who is it that you care about has been hurt by me? If anyone has hurt them it's you."

Lucky wanted to clear up his confusion, "Well I think we're both guilty of it, hurting Elizabeth."

Jason was really puzzled he had never hurt Elizabeth. He had always been there for her when she needed someone to listen to her. He started to wonder if Lucky might be back on his pills because Jason would never hurt her, "Lucky what are you talking about?"

Lucky got closer to him and whispered, "Look I know you slept with her and frankly I don't give shit since I obviously drove her to you with my affair, but…"

He really wanted to tell him that she had lied to both of them about the baby, but his conscious prevented him from doing that. Yes, he still cared about the woman who had betrayed him almost as much as he had betrayed her.

He continued, "Well I won't tell you what she told me because I think you need to hear it from her. But I'll tell you now that if you go in there with out my swat team you will regret it."


	15. Tension Rises

Chapter 15: Tension rises

As Lucky and Jason were arguing about their relationship with Elizabeth the tension had been rising in the room. Jerry had wanted to split the hostages up, so he kept Robin and Patrick in the same place so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore. The hostages they wanted they kept near one area, the hostages they didn't care about, were left in another area. Angela, Sonny, Elizabeth, and Alexis were in the area of hostages that were important. Emily, Monica, Alan, Audrey, Scotty, and Noah were the hostages that were not important.

Mr. Craig and Faith were watching Sam, Sonny, Alexis, and Elizabeth.

AJ was watching the others. Jerry was alone trying to think of what was next, he knew the police would be outside now, there attack was no longer a surprise.

Alan spoke words of disappointment to AJ, "You know AJ, why can't you ever comeback and do something good with your life."

AJ sickeningly said, "I am. See I'm finally going to get revenge on Jason for taking my child away from me."

Alan confused "By doing what?"

AJ smiled, "by taking his child away from me," he said as he glanced over at Elizabeth.

Alan and Monica as well as everyone else that had heard him had no idea what he was referring to. Was Angela pregnant? Surely he wasn't talking about Elizabeth, no he couldn't be. Elizabeth over heard AJ, she wondered if they knew that she was caring Jason's child, what other reason would she be on this side of the room.

"AJ, lets not do this now, it's not in our plan," Jerry explained.

Mr. Craig agreed, they didn't want to get involved in the personal vendettas, both Jerry and Mr. Craig wanted the goods on Sonny the weren't interested in anything else, "He's right, it's not in my orders from Mr. Alcazar to take the young lady." Mr. Craig agreed.

"That's because Mr. Alcazar doesn't know we're in here taking everyone hostage to get him off our backs. He never said what we could and couldn't do," AJ snickered back.

Mr. Craig talked back to him, "Your right, he doesn't know we're here, but I don't think that's it's in our best interest to use there friends and family as leverage yet."

AJ ignored him he said a few words to the hostages he was guarding, "Don't make any moves…I would hate to have to kill you dad."

He then walked over to the other side where Elizabeth and Angela were.

AJ was seriously more delusional this time than he had ever been before.

He spoke more sickening words, "You know my brother always had good taste in women…" As he got closer to Elizabeth and Angela he continued, "See my brother always had a soft spot for women like Elizabeth here…sweet, nice, cheery, but they could never stay with him because they couldn't handle the fact that he was a killer. So then he had to settle with the women that could handle his job, the ones that he could handle holding a gun and fighting his enemies like Angela."

He got closer to Elizabeth, he touched her cheek, "So pretty, you could have any guy and you want my brother."

Elizabeth was confused, how the hell did he know so much, how did he know that she wanted Jason, was it that obvious that she loved him?

AJ sat next to the Elizabeth, this made her uncomfortable. It was reminding her of her rape years ago.

Sonny didn't like how he was touching her, it was just simply wrong to do that to a woman that wasn't welcoming it, "Take your hands off her."

AJ snapped back at him, "Why? You want to be her hero too, just like you had to be with Carly. It wasn't bad enough that you stole me child from me, you turned my own kid against me."

"You did that yourself," Sonny said speaking the truth.

Father Mateo wanted to work more magic so he spoke to Jerry about releasing Alexis and Elizabeth, "Jerry, just let the women go, if this is about Angela and Sonny, like you say it is than what is the need to keep a pregnant woman and a woman with cancer here or why don't you let robin and the other hostages leave."

Alexis surprised at his attempt to make peace she also spoke up, "Look Jerry, why don't you just release her, she's pregnant and has a son at home."

Elizabeth thought it was ridiculous to let her go and not Alexis who was in far worse shape then she was, "No Jerry you should really release Alexis, she has cancer, and two children. She doesn't need this stress. Look at her; this is wearing out her body."

"I'll think about," Jerry deceivingly said sincere, but he really had no intentions of letting anyone else go.

AJ ignored Jerry and wanted to further piss off Sonny.

AJ got near her and went to kiss her on the cheek, "you know my brother would kill me if he knew I was touching you this way. I think he could care less for the bitch over their now. Which makes you…?"

Elizabeth continued to show disgust and Sonny could see it in her face. Angela on the other hand, hated Elizabeth and didn't care what was to happen to her, she was still hoping that Jason would give her a chance to explain and wouldn't drop her.

Sonny burst out of his chair and grabbed AJ's neck, "You leave her alone, you don't treat women like that."

AJ was a little startled, he wasn't expecting sonny to get up so quickly and catch him off guard.

"Let go of him Sonny," Faith said.

Sonny let go.

AJ looked at him with hypocrisy, "You're such a hypocrite, like you've never abused a woman before. Don't tell me that throwing glasses at Carly or almost hitting her and all the affairs and one night stands that you had behind her back is not the same? Oh, but wait, your not responsible for any of that because of your what is it...Bipolar disorder?"

Sonny looked at him seriously and proudly said, "I was sick and I got help."

AJ loved the fact he had this disorder, he was going to shove it in his face like he had shoved his alcohol problem in his, "It must be degrading to be in a room with your clients and them knowing that Jason had to take control of the business so you could get back your sanity. How do they take you serious?" AJ said with satisfaction.

Sonny started to sit back down until AJ stroke another vein, "Oh by the way, did you take your pills today?"

That was it. He was snapped. He turned around and gave AJ the biggest punch he'd ever given anyone (like the one Jax gave to Sonny earlier). When he did that, Faith knew this would be the best time to neutralize Sonny. So she shot him in the leg, it was part of the plan so it made sense to do it now rather than later.

"Ahh…dam!" Sonny said as he fell to the ground yelling in pain.

Elizabeth went to help him. She got out of her seat and crawled to him. He was only two feet away from her. He gave her his jacket and she ripped the material to add pressure to his leg. Alexis had wanted to help him, but she was too weak to get up.

"I can't believe you help this piece of trash," AJ murmured as his hand rubbed his face.

Elizabeth ignored him.

AJ got close to her again, and whispered in her ear, so no one could hear, "So am I going to have to spread this secret, or do you want to do the honors."

Elizabeth realized that he knew and she felt sick, she started to get a little faint.

Jerry knew this wasn't part of the plan at least not the terrorizing the women part. He knew that working with whack jobs like Faith and AJ would land him this kind of trouble so he wanted to put things back into order. Shooting Sonny however was part of the plan.

Jerry aggravated by AJ's behavior said "AJ get back over there!"

As AJ walked away he turned around and said, "Time will tell pretty lady."

No one seemed to react to his statement to her; no one really knew what he meant by it and frankly no one cared.

He walked back over to his mother and father who looked at him with repulsion.

Elizabeth was scared, she knew what they were capable of and it frightened her, she knew she had to tell Sonny that she was pregnant with Jason's child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason didn't want to listen to him he had to get to his family and friends before something else happened, "Lucky we don't have time to argue about this, it will take too long to send the swat team in and they don't know how to deal with these people."

Lucky shook his head in disbelief, "They don't know how to deal with these people? News Flash Morgan! Neither do you and Sonny!"

Lucky quickly turned around and yelled for Cruz, "Cruz tell the SAWT team to come over here right now."

Cruz shook his head, but lingered his eyes to where Jason had been standing 30 seconds ago. Lucky looked back and noticed he had just entered the hospital through the door leading up to the stairs. Damn it! He thought. He knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to prevent Morgan from screwing up the situation.

The swat team came running to him and Lucky gave out the orders, "Ok I want you all to follow Milo, he will lead you up through the stairs. The rest of you, block all the elevators and out side exits. I want to find these people. As for Jason Morgan, ignore whatever situation he has created with them, if they refuse to put their guns down and they have no hostages with guns five inches from their body then take them out. However if they do then you negotiate with them. Use the radio to feed us back information on the situation. Ok?" He looked at them to make sure they understood and then he said "Ok men! GO!"


	16. Revenge

Chapter 16: Revenge

Sonny was no longer in as much pain as he was moments ago thanks to Elizabeth.

All Elizabeth could think about while she was helping Sonny was what AJ had said to her and now that Sonny was ok she was even more frightened. She knew what they were capable of anything and knew that this might be the last time she could tell the truth before they kidnapped her or worse hurt her so she decided to tell Sonny, "If something is to happen to me…" She whispered to him.

Sonny was trying to convince her as well as calm her down, "Nothing is going to happen; we're all going to survive this."

Elizabeth persisted, "No Sonny listen if something is to happen to me and a decision needs to be made…"

Jason was walking up the stairs he reached level three and quietly opened the door.

Jerry had realized that now was the time they needed to leave as he looked out the window and saw a swat team enter the building. He figured that Jason might already be in the building and if he was then they would be screwed.

So he shouted, "It's time to head out. Grab the girl, not Angela, Elizabeth. She's the one Jason will come after."

Elizabeth finished speaking quietly to Sonny, "Tell Jason he's the father. I never meant to lie so long about it, but I just want him to know…Tell him I'm sorry."

Sonny was shocked that Jason was the father and that she had been keeping this from him for so long, but he didn't have time to process this he needed to assure her that she would be ok, "Elizabeth just stay calm, we'll get you out of this."

Faith walked over to her and grabbed her.

Elizabeth looked back at Sonny thinking about what he had said, stay calm? Yeah right.

Timing couldn't have been any worse, it looked as if Elizabeth's worse fears had become a reality.

Jason peered around the corner and saw Faith with a gun pinned against Elizabeth, he cringed. He had his gun in his right hand while he hid behind the wall. He was trying to think of a plan, but he realized that he was just going to have to walk in there and see what they wanted this time.

As he entered the room with his gun aimed on Faith her shouted, "LET HER GO!"

Jason continued, "You will never get out of here alive, so you let her go."

"Ah Mr. Morgan. Thank you for joining us," Mr. Craig said in delight.

Angela turned around and saw Jason, but he was too confused about her to look in that direction.

Jason tried to calmly talk to them, "Look just let her go, and she has nothing to do with this."

AJ looked at him and smiled, he wanted to use this time now, to get his revenge, he walked over to Elizabeth and stuck his gun near her back.

"She has everything to do with this," AJ said honestly.

Elizabeth was scared, she had no idea what they were going to do to her and that frightened her.

Jerry looked at him as though he was crazy. The plan was to extract her from the hospital and use her as leverage, but seeing as the police was already here it looked like they were going to have to do it another way, "No she really doesn't AJ. This isn't even about her. Let's play catch up Jason. Angela, well you know her as Sam, was suppose to give me information on your organization with Sonny."

"And me too." Mr. Craig said.

"We're here to collect," Jerry told him truthfully.

AJ just wanted to get revenge, he knew the hospital exits like the back of his hand, and he would do the damage that he wanted to do and then escape the hospital through the elevator and from the elevator take an exit from the top and then disappear.

He walked backwards to where the elevator was so he could quickly jump in when he was done with her, "I'm here for one reason and I got a hold of some very interesting information the other day. And although it's too late to kidnap her, I think I'll just do something just as damaging."

"Open the elevator doors, Faith," AJ sneakily said. She opened them.

"AJ don't do this, we can work this out," Jason pleaded with him.

He backed up into the elevator, just enough so he could push her out when he shot her.

"No we can't. I'm really sorry I have to do this to a young innocent woman, but you've left me no choice," AJ said with no remorse.

"Well I'm coming too," Faith said. She honestly believed that this was her only way to escape.

Jerry looked at them, "Guys, what the fuck?"

The swat team that Lucky had sent made was making their way to the third floor; they would be their in minutes.

AJ's hatred for his brother was so deep that everyone could sense it as he talked, "You took my child, the only thing that I loved in this world. Now I'm going to take someone that I know you care deeply for, which is now her."

With that he shot her in the shoulder. He didn't want to harm the baby or kill her. He just wanted to make a point. He pushed her out of the elevator, she stood for a few seconds, her hand touched her other shoulder with the gunshot wound. She saw the blood on her hand and faintly fell hitting her head hard on floor.

The elevator doors closed, AJ could hear his brothers cry for Elizabeth. Everyone was shocked and her family members were crying and yelling for her.

"Elizabeth!" Jason yelled.

The swat team came running up the stairs and were almost on the third floor they heard the gunshots and put their radios on speaker so Lucky and everyone outside of the hospital could hear what was going on.

Lucky got angry, "What's going on! Why haven't you guys gotten there yet! Hurry the fuck up before anyone else gets hurt!"

Dam it! How the hell did I get stuck with these fucking idiots, thought Jerry? The plan had been to kidnap both Angela and Elizabeth, but since the police were on their way they couldn't do either, which meant that part of the plan was to be abandoned. Elizabeth, Robin and even the other girl were not suppose to get hurt, only Sonny was and yet the others had completely disregarded that because they had other agendas, which had made them useless.

Jerry panicky, told them what he and Mr. Craig wanted, "Look Sonny and Jason, I just want what's mine. Me and Mr. Craig work for Alcazar and he told us that he would leave us alone if we got the stuff on you. So let's make a deal."

Jason looked over to Sonny who gave him a "no way" nod.

"We can't do that. No deal," Jason said firmly.

Jerry and Craig looked at each other.

Mr. Craig was extremely pissed off with that answer, "Then deal with this."

He fired his gun at Elizabeth, not once, but twice, he wanted him to pay for not working with them, he knew this would hurt him the most. One bullet was in the uppermost part of her back and the other had thankfully just graced her leg, but no one could see that from the angles they were at. Mr. Craig had been in such a rush to leave that he didn't aim the second bullet very well. As she screamed in pain and then lied there in still movement Jerry and Mr. Craig fired shots at Jason and then ran into the hall way that was near the elevator, they then disappeared.

The swat team came up on the third floor, they were now walking in the same hallway that Jerry and Mr. Craig walked through, they were cautiously checking every room in the hallway to make sure they didn't miss anything.

Lucky heard the last gun shots and knew exactly what had happen to an extent, Jason had made his way up to the floor and they did just as he said they would, take out their revenge on the hostages. The only thing he didn't know was that they had taken out their revenge on Elizabeth, who still remained and always would be the love of his life.

As the men left the room Elizabeth no longer lying in still movement instead she was clenching on to her belly where the baby was and was screaming in agonizing pain. Jason had tears of anguish and sadness in his eyes; someone he cared about was having bullets put into her so carelessly.


	17. Life or Death

Chapter 17: Life or death

He had tried to shoot the men as they left, but couldn't get a clear shot, he then ran to Elizabeth who was screaming in agony and hunching over in pain. The swat team entered the room.

Jason was outraged because Elizabeth was hurt so badly, "THEY'VE ALREADY LEFT! GO FIND THEM!"

The swat team left to search the area.

Jason tried to pick her up and hold her, but Monica shouted, "No Jason don't pick her up. She might have spinal damage due to one of the bullets!"

Jason removed his hand from her back and it was covered in dark red blood, his eyes got wide, he felt like he was going to be sick. What made him feel sicker was the pool of blood coming from her back as she lay down.

All the doctors rushed over to Elizabeth including Alan, Monica, Noah, Audrey, Bobbie and Emily.

"She's bleeding badly Jason," Monica said.

They used the stretcher that had been used by the hostage takers and tried to lift her up there.

"We need to get her to the OR ASAP!" Noah shouted.

Elizabeth was conscious and she could feel that something was wrong with the baby.

Elizabeth cried out, "Hurry…the baby…something's wrong."

Jason grabbed her hand; he didn't know why he did it because a part of him was still in love with Sam or Angela or whatever her name was, but he knew Elizabeth needed him and a part of him needed her too.

She hunched over in pain. Not only was her shoulder bleeding, her back was too, the gun shots were close together which would make it easier to remove the bullets, but the worst pain of all was feeling like she was losing the baby.

"I know we're going to do everything we can," Alan assured her.

They rushed her off to the OR. Jason left with her.

Patrick was also about to leave to assist in the surgery, but he wanted to make sure Robin got the proper attention, "Robin I'll be back soon. Take care of her," he said as he handed her over to a doctor. All they were going to do was put her in a bed where she would be more comfortable.

"Alan…." Scotty said his name as he was trying to walk away.

Alan signaled them to leave with out him.

Scotty said to him, "You can't do that now, I have to arrest you."

Alan walked to Scotty, "I didn't kill him. I didn't frame Laura!"

Scotty looked at him knowing he was lying, "Gee, that's not what the evidence says."

Scotty reaches down his leg and pulls out a gun and points it at Alan.

Alan once again tried to convince him, "I didn't kill Ric. I would never frame Laura."

"Well than you should have nothing to lose," Scotty said.

"I can't I have to scrub into surgery to help Elizabeth," Alan said hoping that excuse would work.

Scotty wasn't buying it, "They have plenty of doctors working on her."

Jason and Emily walked back into the room to see if Alan was coming when they saw Alan with a gun pointed at him.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Scotty cleared up the confusion, "Well your father is resisting arrest for the murder if Ric Webber and for framing Laura Spencer."

Emily shocked and jokingly laughed, "What? No father would never do that."

"That's right I wouldn't, I didn't kill him. I would never do that," he assured Emily.

"The DNA doesn't lie," Scotty said with pleasure.

Emily and Jason were surprised and wondered what he meant by that.

Alan started to panic and have chest pains. He was holding his chest and fell to the ground. Scotty put his gun away and they all went to him.

"Father, just calm down, ok? We know you didn't kill him," Emily assured him that they had not lost faith in him despite the comment of the DNA.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick and Noah were the main surgeons of this surgery. Epiphany and Bobbie had scrubbed in as the nurses and Monica was also assisting, but she was wondering where the heck Alan was.

"I'll be right back, continue with the surgery," Monica said.

As she left, Dr. Kelly Lee came into observe how the surgery was affecting the baby.

Patrick wanted to get the surgery done as soon as possible so he could get back to Robin, so he continued, "Ok let's look at her injuries, the stitches in her head have come out from when she hit floor we will have to fix it before we start removing the bullets. She's got a bullet to the shoulder and one near her spine. Epiphany, is there a bullet in her upper leg? I know I saw the man shot her there."

Epiphany looked at her leg, "No, it looks like there's just a cut where the bullet grazed her."

"Ok nurses I want you to clean up that cut and sow it. Noah and I will stop the minimal bleeding from her head," Patrick announced.

He looked at one of the nurses and signaled them, they turned on some of his favorite surgical music, "how we operate" by Gomez. (Music from Grey's Anatomy.)

"Let's rock and roll," Patrick said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When AJ shot Elizabeth and the elevator doors had closed Faith and him were on their way to floor two where they would not exit the elevator through the main room, but instead would climb out of the ceiling of the elevator. From there they would find a vent in the elevator shaft and crawl through vents until the police had gone away.

Jerry and Mr. Craig however had their own plan. After he shot Elizabeth they ran through the hallway and hid in a supply closet until they saw the swat team run by. When they did they would run down the stairs and if they could get that far than they would decide what to do next. Unfortunately Lucky had place swat teams everywhere and just when they had left the supple closet to run for the stairs they had been caught.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" The swat man said.

They turned around, "Fuck!" Craig said.

"Don't worry, my brother Jax will bail me out, he always does," Jerry assured him.

"Not this time," Jax said who was right behind the swat team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Monica walked in she saw Alan having a massive heart attack.

"What the hell is going on?" she said as she ran to him.

"He's having a heart attack," Emily said panicked.

Alan knew that his heart attack couldn't be stopped even though they were at a hospital, so he let out a sentence or two before his heart died out.

"There's no time…Monica you know I love you and Emily, I'm so proud of you. You know I love you as my own daughter…..Jason," he was rushing; he knew that Monica and Emily knew that he loved them, but he wanted to share a few things with Jason since they had such a poor relationship with each other.

He struggled to say his last words to him. Monica was grabbing the machine to help with his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Sonny was asking Alexis if she was ok because the hostage situation had irritated her cancer, but she assured him that she was ok and that he should get her leg checked out.

Angela had seen the drama unfolding everywhere and thought she might try to leave, just as she got up Sonny saw her, "Where do you think your going?"

"Um I just thought…" Angela was trying to be honest, but it wasn't working.

Sonny mocking her, "You thought what? That if you left no one would notice. Well hell no. Everyone got hurt here tonight because of you. Now sit your ass down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the room Alan was still having his heart attack.

Scotty was pissed, he didn't want Ric's murderer to die. If he did in fact kill him he wanted him to pay for framing Laura.

Scotty getting frustrated, "Do something! I'm not letting this murderer die so he doesn't have to face manslaughter charges."

"Shut up!" Jason said to him as he was trying to hear his father.

Jason didn't know what to do. He never had a good relationship with his dad. He didn't know how to feel.

He tried to convince his dad that he was going to live, "Dad, you're not going to die…"

Alan interrupted him, "…Look Jason…I'm sorry that we never saw eye to eye on anything. My only regret is that we didn't have a better relationship…Don't make the same mistake that we did."

Jason felt guilty, he knew his dad always thought that he was failure for the line of work that he was in, "I'm sorry I failed you…"

Alan also felt guilty that he always made Jason feel like he was nothing to him so he took partial blame for their poor relationship, "Son you didn't fail me. I failed you by not supporting you. I do love you son. I don't say that enough…but I wish I haaaaddddd…."

Jason shouted over to Emily and Monica who were getting the cardiac arrest machine, "Dad! Monica, Emily hurry!"

They put the paddles on his chest and said clear, his body would jump up, but nothing would happen it was too late he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the operating room, the nurses had quickly stitched up the small cut and Patrick and Noah had successfully stopped the bleeding in her head by putting new stitches in her head.

"Ok let's start removing the bullets. First let's take out the one in the shoulder," he made the incision into the shoulder with the bullet.

When he opened up the shoulder blood started pouring out.

"Let's get control over this bleeding; I can't take out the bullet if I can't see it!" Patrick said decisively.

Epiphany and Bobby grabbed gauze and tried to suction the blood that was excessively spilling out of her shoulder.

Bobbie took notice, "Patrick, do you realize how much blood she's lost, not just from her head, leg and these wounds, but from the explosion earlier. Doctor you might have to get a blood transfusion."

"We'll be fine, nothing has gone terribly wrong yet, we'll worry about that when the situation arises, but make a call for it now, just in case we need it," he wanted to ignore what she had said, but he knew she was telling the truth and that sooner or later the situation would arise it would only be a matter of time.

Ironically that situation would arise now; a loud beeping noise was coming from the machines that were monitoring Elizabeth and her baby.

"Patrick the baby's heart beat and hers is dropping," Dr. Lee alarmed him.

Crap, Patrick thought to himself, "I don't understand why the baby's heartbeat it dropping, she was shot in her upper body," Patrick asked.

Dr. Lee answered his question, "It's because she's lost too much blood, there's not enough blood going to the baby."

Patrick asked for more help, "I need more suction, and gauze to soak up the blood, I can't see the bullet."

Noah, Bobbie and Epiphany assisted with the suction and the gauze. It was starting to work.

"It's working keep it up," Patrick cheerfully said, this was giving him hope.

As he took out the first bullet there was a small cheer, "People, we're not out of this yet. We still have another bullet to go," Patrick said.

Patrick made the next attempt at the bullet that was near her spine, this was their biggest challenge.

"How is the baby's heart beat and hers?" Patrick asked.

"Well the baby's heartbeat is returning back to normal now that we stopped the bleeding, but Elizabeth's is still dropping," Dr. Lee reported to him.

"Ok well lets still remove the second bullet, the longer it's in their the more damage it will cause," Patrick said determinedly.

As he made the incision near her spine where the bullet was placed blood squirted everywhere.

"Dam it! I can't see! Someone clean my goggles, let's clean this up people!" Patrick shouted in frustration.

Epiphany cleaned off his goggles and the rest of them went to work to get the place cleaned up again.

The machines started going off again making all kinds of noises, this was bad, really bad.

Bobbie turned around at the machines when they started going off she yelled, "Patrick Elizabeth's heart is dangerously dropping…"

"And Patrick the baby's is starting to drop as well," Dr. Lee added to Bobbie's sentence.

"Patrick you need to start stitching her up," Noah told him.

"No. Not till we get this bullet out, we just need to get control of the bleeding so I can see the bullet," Patrick persisted on with the surgery.

Dr. Lee warned him again, "Patrick if you don't get control of this we're going to have to do a c-section which means more harm to Elizabeth's health."

Patrick thought about it, he really wanted to get the bullet out otherwise what was the point of going this far. If he waits the bullet could move closer to her spine making her paralyzed or he does it now and risks her dying.

"I NEED MORE SUCTION!" Patrick shouted at them.

Epiphany and Bobby were surprised that he was persisting with the surgery despite all the warnings they gave him.

Noah didn't like his gamble he thought it was foolish, "Patrick we need to close her up we can get the bullet out another time…"

"LOOK. Give me suction, I only need a few minutes then I'll stitch her up," he said determinedly.

They gave him more suction and applied gauze to soak up the blood it was barely working, but it worked just enough for him to get a glimpse of the bullet, "I see it! Keep suctioning the blood," He went to extract the bullet, he saw more and more of the bullet as they cleared up the blood.

He took the bullet out and threw it in the tin where the other bullet was.

"I told you we could do it! I'm going to stitch her up now; we won't need to do a c-section because they're going to live through this," Patrick said proud of himself and the rest of them.

He started to stitch her up.

"Is Elizabeth's heart still dropping?" He asked epiphany.

"Yes it is," she confirmed.

"What about the baby?" Patrick asked Dr. Lee.

"It's also dropping," Dr. Lee confirmed.

Now was the time they needed that blood transfusion, "We need that blood transfusion where is it?"

"It's coming doctor," Epiphany said.

"Well its not here yet, so make an announcement that we need it now!" Patrick ordered.

"Ok," Epiphany didn't know how well it would work, but she did it anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jason was grieving with Emily and Monica about Alan he was also thinking about Elizabeth, her surgery was taking a long time. He was hoping that nothing was going wrong.

Then there was an announcement, "The OR needs blood for patient Elizabeth Webber ASAP."

Just as the announcement went through the elevator doors opened and a intern came running through, he needed to find the OR to deliver the blood, "Excuse me! I need to get to the OR STAT," he said as he was trying to get through the crowd.

The intern then saw Dr. Quartermaine and knew she would know where the OR is, "Dr. Quartermaine! Where is the OR?! They just asked for a blood transfusion for a…Elizabeth Webber."

Jason got scared he looked at Emily and Monica, "A blood transfusion? Why?" He looked at Emily and Monica.

"I don't know, I was just told they need it as soon as possible," the intern reported to him.

Monica looked up at the intern her face full of tears, "Go through that hallway and take a right."

"Does that mean something is wrong with the surgery?" Jason asked, but the intern really didn't' have time for questions.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I don't know any information on the surgery," the intern said before running in that direction.

Jason turned to Emily he was more distress than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That transfusion should be here by now I don't know how much longer we can keep them both from crashing…" Patrick said panicky, he wondered if had made the right decision to take the bullet out or if he should have just sowed her back up and waited till she was stronger.

Elizabeth started to crash.

"Damn it! We need that transfusion!?" Patrick said frustratingly

The OR doors open and intern walked through, "I have the transfusion!"

"Finally, what took you so long?" Epiphany asked her intern.

They put the blood transfusion in.

"I'm sorry. It was hard to find her blood type in the blood bank, it's so common that we used a lot of it when people came in from the explosion," the intern said.

They had to wait patiently to see if it was going to work on them. The baby's heart beat and blood pressure returned to normal.

"Baby's heart beat is normal." Dr. Lee said.

Epiphany shouted, "But Elizabeth is still crashing!"

"Give her adrenal. This could help bring her heartbeat back up," Patrick ordered.

"Patrick if she flat lines you will need to do a C-section to save the baby!" Dr. Lee informed him.

The adrenal wasn't working.

"We're going to have to use the machine, since the blood and adrenal isn't working. I've finished stitching her up so lets lay her back down," Patrick said as he was carefully putting her into a new position, laying her down on her back.

Patrick rubbed the paddles together and then put them on her, "CLEAR!"

Nothing changed Patrick shouted at Bobbie to run in and tell the family that they might have to prepare for the worst, "Damn it! Let's try Again. Come on Elizabeth! You helped save Robin and now I'm going to save you."


	18. Relationships tested

**Authors note: **

If you all thought the last chapter was intense it's only going to get better. I have to admit these next chapters were hard for me to write, they almost made me cry. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Relationships tested

While Elizabeth was fighting for her life, Alan had died. Monica and Emily were crying and Jason was just numb.

Jason was in turmoil. His father had died. For the first time in his life he had wished that he had a better relationship with him. Perhaps the words that shook him the most were the words of, "Son you didn't fail me I failed you by not supporting you." Jason had decided right then and there that he would take his father's words to heart; he would never make the mistake that they did. Then there was Elizabeth. She could be dying right now and it would be because of him.

He hugged Emily as they went through the loss together.

The elevator doors opened and Nicholas and Lucky walked through, Nicholas saw Alan on the floor, "Oh Emily. I'm so sorry." Lucky was offering his support to Emily while waiting for updates on where the hostage takers had gone.

Emily crying on Nicholas's shoulder she spoke, "Father he's dead… he's gone."

Scotty was literally pissed, his main suspect had died. He knew he was already hated in the room and he got up and left.

Lucky then received a phone call from Mac, "We got two of them, Jerry and Mr. Craig. Good work. I'll make sure you get your badge back," Mac congratulated him.

"Thanks, but what about the other two?" Lucky asked him still wondering where Faith and AJ were.

"We're still looking for them, they haven't left the hospital, so that means they're still in there," Mac informed him.

"Ok well I'll have the swat teams circle around the areas and check the vents of the hospital, if there not in the rooms than they're climbing around in the vents, I think that's I our best bet. I'll talk to you later Mac, thanks for the update," Lucky thanked him, for the first time he believed that Mac and him could be friends despite the past that he had with his daughter.

Jax walked into the room where Lucky, Nicholas and Emily were.

"I have to tell you, I'm so sorry that Jerry did that to you all. I will make sure he pays for what he did. Who else got hurt?" Jax addressed Lucky.

Lucky kindly said, "Don't apologize for your brother; I just heard he's in custody. Georgie died because of him, Robin and Sonny were the only other ones that were injured, but they weren't shot by him."

Jason turned around to face Lucky, "Elizabeth…"

"What about Elizabeth Jason?" Lucky asked him, he was not aware that the woman had been shot three times.

Jason delivered the bad news; he knew Lucky was going to have his head for this, "She was also injured. Shot three times."

Lucky couldn't believe what he said. Although he didn't like Elizabeth very much right now and couldn't bear to stand how she slept with Jason and was having his kid, he felt for her. The history they had with one another was long and even if they couldn't be lovers they could definitely be friends. He of course still had feelings for her and probably always would just like she would always have feelings for him, but this time he was going to be her friend, not her husband when he went to see her.

"Oh my…" Lucky couldn't finish the sentence. He had his hands on his head trying to calm himself down he then thought back to when he told Jason to let the swat team handle it and he didn't, this further ticked him off.

"I can't believe he would shoot her," Jax said in shock.

"He didn't, Mr. Craig did. AJ shot her the first time," Jason cleared up his confusion.

In five minutes Lucky went from angry to pissed off towards Jason because he warned the man that they would take out their personal vendettas out on the hostages and Elizabeth happened to be one of them, "You happy now? Didn't I tell you this would happen? I told you that they would take out there revenge on innocent people and now Elizabeth is fighting for her life because of you. This is why mobsters should just stay out of hostage situations and let the police handle it!"

Jason felt bad, he was right, Elizabeth and the other hostages could have safely left the place, but Jason decided to play god and once again did whatever he wanted to do.

"I'm sorry Lucky, I should have…" Jason tried to apologize for his arrogance, but Lucky interrupted.

"Yeah you should have, but it's just a little to late isn't it? You know I should have you arrested for your interference in this because you didn't let us handle it, but I won't because you're grieving for your father and Elizabeth would hate me for it."

Ric was coming out of the elevator when he overheard the part about Lucky wanting to arrest Jason, but cringed when he said he wouldn't do it.

Lucky wanted to get really mad at Jason, he wanted to scream from the rooftops at him, "how many more people are going to have to suffer because of his business," he thought to himself, but he kept his cool. He knew Jason probably felt bad enough and there was no point in brining up what was now just history.

Ric walked on the floor, "Is Elizabeth ok?" He asked as he made his way to the crowd.

"We don't know, we haven't heard anything, they just had an intern come in with blood for her," Emily said.

Ric was disappointed to hear that. He had hoped she would be ok, but he was just as angry as Lucky that she had got hurt because of the hit man.

Ric walked over to Alexis, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said.

"Oh and how did you get shot Sonny?" Ric said sarcastically.

"I was trying to protect Elizabeth. Jason's brother AJ was making her feel uncomfortable, sexually harassing her. So I stepped up to him and told him to knock it off and when I went to punch him Faith shot me," Sonny explained to Ric who was really surprised to hear how he was shot.

Jason had too much on his head, Alan, Elizabeth, Sam. It was all too much. He turned around and saw Sonny and Alexis and Angela on the couch. He walked over to them.

"I'm sorry about your father," Sonny said.

Jason didn't want to feel so he changed subjects, "Are you ok Sonny, should I try to get you a doctor?"

He kindly rejected the offer, "No, they're probably all with Elizabeth, I can wait."

Jason walked over to Angela and asked her some fairly simple questions, "Is it true? Are you really Angela Monroe? Did you really set out to setup Sonny and I?"

She nodded, but before she could explain Sonny interrupted her, "Ric…"

Ric looked down at him, "What?"

"Is there anyway you can arrest Angela here and keep her locked up until Jason and I decide what we're going to do with her?" Sonny asked him he was tired of seeing her face that had betrayal written all over it.

Angela was surprised that he asked Ric that, surely Jason would intervene and give her the chance to explain everything.

Ric wanted to laugh; he hated her as much as he did, "I'm sure we can find something."

He grabbed her arm and hand cuffed her, he was having fun, "How about stealing and faking the identity of another person, gee that should get you a couple of years," he laughed as he took her away in the elevator.

Angela looked back at Jason as he let her walk away with Ric, he didn't stop him from taking her, he didn't even look back at her when Ric dragged her to the elevator.

Just as the elevator closed Bobbie came running in.

Emily, Lucky, Jason, Jax, and Nicholas walked up to her while Sonny and Alexis listened in.

Bobbie didn't know how she was going to tell them that Elizabeth was flat lining, that the adrenal they had given her wasn't working and that the chance of Patrick being able to resuscitate her was small. How was she going to tell them that her baby was going to be born pre-mature and that her baby might not live either?

She started to speak slowly, "I'm…" she was struggling; they could all see it in her face that something was wrong.

She continued, "I'm sorry to say this, but Patrick has told me that you all need to prepare for the worst."

Everyone had disappointed looks on their face, what did that mean? They all wondered.

"Elizabeth was shot twice, in her shoulder and in her upper back near her spine. We thought there was a third bullet in her leg, but it was just a cut, the bullet didn't go into her. We had to put more stitches in to her head because the ones from earlier had been damaged when she hit her head. She's lost a lot of blood, which is why we needed to give her a blood transfusion and that as well as the adrenal we gave her its not working," Bobbie said disappointingly.

"Is the baby…?" Lucky was starting to ask her.

"The baby is doing well as of right now, however if Elizabeth's condition worsens or if she dies we will have to do a c-section and get the baby out. And when I left she was…well she was pretty much flat lining. They're trying to resuscitate her right now," Bobbie unfortunately said.

Once she had said the she had lost too much blood Jason's heart skipped a beat. Jason had tears coming out of his eyes, he was thinking of his life with out her. No more conversation's on the docks or in the café. No more visits at the hospital to check up on her. No more visits to see Cameron. He would never see her face light up again. For the first time in his life his feelings about her were becoming clearer.

Then there was an announcement over the room, "Will Bobbie Spencer please come to the OR."

"If I know anything else I'll send someone, I'm sorry," she said remorsefully as she ran back to the OR.

Jason leaned his hand against a wall near by; all he could think about was that this was his fault. Emily looked over as well as Sonny and they saw the look of guiltiness all over his face. Lucky and Sonny were thinking of one thing at the same time, should they tell Jason now that he is the father of her baby or wait to see if she would pull through to tell him herself.

Just as Bobbie had left Jason had begun to get a bad feeling in his gut, something was terribly wrong, he looked back at Emily and Monica and knew he had to go see the surgery, "I'm sorry I have to go!" before they could even react he was running to the OR where he could look through the window and see what was going on. He never ran to any destination as fast as he ran to that OR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Bobbie returned Elizabeth was flat lining.

"She's still flat lining?" Bobbie asked.

"Yeah!" Patrick disappointingly said.

They tried a few more times and no signs of hope, "Doctor, I think its time we start the C-Section to get the baby out," Dr. Lee advised.

Jason made his way to the room, he looked in on them from the window, his eyes were ferociously looking at the machines that were going off, she was flat lining, she was dying.

"I want to try one more time; if it doesn't work then we will get the baby out," Patrick said not wanting to give up on her.

He shouted, "Clear!" All the doctors and nurses in there were thinking to themselves, come on Elizabeth, live!

There was silence in the room; they were all waiting for Elizabeth's body to react.

"Doctor…" Epiphany tried to tell Patrick it was no use.

He interrupted her, "Wait for it…"

They waited, but what they wanted never came.

Patrick glanced over at Jason, he was telling him that Elizabeth was dead, she was gone, and there was no bringing her back, but Jason refused to believe it.

He screamed at them, "NO! YOU TRY AGAIN!" He pointed at Elizabeth in the window.

Tears came running out of his eyes, his hands were on the window, and he started shouting her name, "ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH!" The doctors still refused to try again, Jason could see that they were preparing to get the baby out. Jason turned his back to the window, more tears flowing out of his as he slid down the wall; something in him was starting to die. He was sitting on the floor crying. No she can't be dead, I need her, I can't live without her, he said to himself.

That was all she needed, it was all an angel from up above needed to know, and Jason would get the first of many miracles to come.

Just as Dr. Lee was about to start the C-section something happened. One of the most familiar sounds in the medical field echoed throughout the room, "Beep…Beep…Beep."

Patrick shouted to Dr. Lee, "wait!"

They all looked up at Elizabeth's monitor; they saw that she was stable. They checked the machines over and over again to make sure that it was not a technical problem, there wasn't one. The doctors in the operating room cheered, Elizabeth was alive.


	19. The Miracle

Chapter 19: The miracle

"YEAH!" Patrick shouted in happiness.

"Good job doctor!" Epiphany said for she knew that this had been a miracle no doctor could have saved a woman who had been dead on the table for minutes.

Noah gave Patrick a high five.

"Alright! Good work people! How is the baby?" Patrick proudly said to himself.

"Doing good doctor all vitals are positive," Dr. Lee said happily.

"Good so we don't need to do a C-section?" Patrick asked.

"No, the baby is strong enough right now," Dr. Lee explained.

"Ok then lets get her to her room where she can rest," he told them.

They took their gloves off and prepared to move her into her room.

Jason had already started to walk back into the main room; he was unaware of the miracle that had just occurred. Dr. Kelly Lee wasn't too far behind him when she exited the OR, she saw him turn the corner and walk into the main room. She figured that he didn't know what had happened so started to run so that Jason wouldn't give them false news.

Jason walked into the main room where she saw Lucky, Emily, Nicholas, Jax, Sonny and Alexis waiting for news.

They could see the tears in his face, the disappointed look that he had on his face. He was speechless.

It had been a good twenty minutes since Bobbie had come in and spoken to them about her condition.

Emily walked up to him, "Jason what is it?" she could tell he was trying to say something.

"She's…She's…" Jason broke down and they all believed the worst.

Dr. Lee entered the room, "Wait before you get the wrong idea, something phenomenal just happened in the OR."

She took off her scrubs hat, which was usually a signal of bad news, it was, even though Elizabeth had been saved and the baby was ok, Elizabeth was not out of the woods. Her body had put her in a state of shock which meant she was unconscious and it could be days before she regained consciousness.

Jason wondered what she was saying, "No I saw for myself she died. She's gone."

Everyone was getting upset that he had set that, but according to him she was.

She confirmed part of his statement, "Your right she was dead on the table for a few minutes, you must have left before it happened."

"What happened?" he asked.

"She's alive. It's a miracle, I was just about to start the c-section when all of the sudden we heard a heart beat from her monitor," she explained.

Jason wasn't sure if he had heard right, "She's alive?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

As soon as Jason heard the words "she's alive," he smiled, he was relieved tears of rejoice came out, he had been brought back to life.

Everyone rejoiced. Jason hugged Emily and then Monica. Emily then hugged Nicholas.

She continued, "Now although Elizabeth is stable. I'm a little shocked myself, it's a miracle, it really is, but she's not out of the woods yet. Her body put her in a short coma she might not regain consciousness for days."

"You don't sound too happy about that?" Lucky asked.

Dr. Lee answered the question as best as she could. "Well you see the sooner she wakes up the sooner we will be able to see how the bullet wounds affected her. It's also better for the baby if she wakes up."

"Can we all see her?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Dr. Lee said happily.

Just as they were about to walk with her Jax received a phone call.

"You guys go ahead, I'll meet up with you later," Jax told them.

They left and Jax answered his phone, "Hello?"

"Jerry I'll be down at the PCPD in a minute, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not going down there to bail you out. I'm going to make sure you don't escape," he assured him.

He waved goodbye to Sonny and Alexis and walked into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was sitting in her hospital room recovering from her gun shot when Patrick walked in. He sat next to her and knew that she was the one he wanted for better or for worse, he was ready to marry her. He grabbed her and broke down, "Robin, I don't know what I would have done if you had died. When I was operating on you I had a nightmare that I would lose you like my father lost my mother and it scared me, it really scared me, but it made me clear on one thing. That I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

He laid his head on her and cried himself to sleep in rejoice that she was alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Memories we have to face

**Authors note: **

Hey the last two chapters were heart breaking for me; I was never going to kill Elizabeth because I love her character. It was time that we see Jason's emotions towards her and those chapters pretty much summed it up on how he feels for her, or at least that's what we think. There are some big chapters coming up I won't say what happens, but it's going to be good.

Chapter 20: Memories we have to face

Luke was on an airplane home. He had been grieving for months on the loss of Laura. He remembered the night they got married; she knew that something was wrong with her.

"What should we drink to?" He said as he gave her the champagne glass.

"The truth. About me," she said calmly, but it terrified Luke. How was he going to tell her that she was slipping away?

"I froze. And you said something; you said are you still with me? As if you were expecting me to slip away. Luke this miraculous recovery of mine is not going to last is it?" She said, frightened of what the truth might be.

"No," he said disappointingly.

"At first I was afraid that the drug would work because I didn't want to put you through this experiment, I was afraid, but I was more afraid that it wouldn't work and I flipped back again when the doctors told me to what to expect," he said truthfully.

"And what is that?" Laura asked him.

"You will start to forget things, lose time a little bit here and there, but continually until we're back where we started," he said regretfully.

She couldn't believe that this was temporary, "No. No! That can't be true I can fight, I can't do that again, I can fight it! Come on lets call Robin right now."

"Sweetheart there's nothing that can be done," he said trying to calm her down as she was accepting the truth.

As soon as he finished his words she wondered if he had given up on her, "You've given up on me?"

"No never, never," he confidently told her.

"I'm just…I'm telling you the facts Laura. Your prognosis has changed, this thing this psychomotor disassociation they call it, this condition started as an emotion conditional and now it's a physical one. And they can't operate. And they can't turn it around," he told her the truth as her eyes welded up.

"The medication worked…" She was confused; she couldn't possibly understand why her time was so scarce.

"It was a big risk, but it was always a temporary fix," Luke admitted.

She was now crying, "But I disassociated because I couldn't remember that I killed my step father and I have remembered now, so doesn't that make everything…"

"I'm sorry," he said remorsefully.

They hugged.

She walked away from him.

She then thought back and realized that she had been having all the symptoms that he had mentioned, "I did lose a little bit of time in the rose garden and when I came back inside to get dress for the wedding, I got lost in the hall way, one I walked through a hundred times. And I I've been forgetting things that people said to me just a few minutes earlier."

She turned to him, "I've known Luke I feel something trying to drag me under, it's like quick sand. How long do I have?"

He had no idea, "I don't know. Not long."

She wondered how long he had known the truth, "How long have you known about this?"

He regretfully told her the truth, "Since before they administered the drug, it was one of the things I had to consider… I knew when you looked at me with recognition in your eyes for the first time in 4 years, I knew when you held your children, when you asked me to marry you, the only thing I haven't known is whether it was the right thing to do."

He started to break down in tears, "I told myself I was doing it for the kids and then I told myself I was doing it for you, but the truth is I'm a selfish bastard Laura I did this for me I wanted you back. I needed you, I'm lost without you."

Crying together, she walked to him to comfort him.

"Your not" she whispered softly.

"I…I… I maybe should have just, maybe I just should of let you go, but look what would you do if someone told you that they could give you time with the person that you love more than life, but that time is brief. What would you do?" He asked her.

She looked at him, her face covered in tears, "I would do exactly the same thing, with one exception…I think I would have told you from the start how it would end."

They kissed

Luke could tell he was slipping so he quickly ended his flash backs because he could feel the tears coming. He listened to his voice messages on his cell phone. There were like a hundred on his phone from Alan, Monica and Tracy. He heard the last message and he knew he needed to get home as fast as possible. It was from Tracy saying that Lulu had just come from the hospital where she had been taken hostage.

"PILOT! Get me to Port Charles as soon as possible!" He shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu and Dillon walked through the doors at the Quartermaine Mansion; Tracy had waited up for them and ran to Dillon and Lulu when they walked through.

She hugged Dillon and then Lulu, "Are two of you ok?"

Dillon didn't speak to her, he was speechless. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked up stairs.

"Dillon…" She asked concerned.

Tracy looked back at Lulu, "What happened?"

"Let's go sit down, I'll explain everything," Lulu said calmly.

They walked into the living room and Tracy served her a glass of water.

Lulu started to explain, "So Dillon and I were at the hospital because there had been an explosion at the Metro Court and Lucky was hurt. So when Lucky said that he was ok I ended up staying there to be with my friend Milo, whose brother had also been hurt. So I was there to comfort him, being a good friend and maybe more of a friend. Dillon and Georgie were talking, she ended the relationship with him while I was with Milo comforting him with the news that his brother had died. SO when Milo left to see his brother, I was very emotional and decided to go see Elizabeth and when I left Dillon wouldn't let me leave. So we're in the hall way just the two of us and out of no where he starts pouring his heart out to me saying that he doesn't want me to be with Milo and that he loves me. He loves me."

Tracy looked at her wondering what in the world was going on in her son's head, but then again she had begun to notice months ago, how close he was with her and that it was only a matter of time.

She continued in her strong confident voice, "but I told him that I didn't know if I still loved him, I mean Tracy you just have to understand that my relationship with him is so complicated and that I just had to tell him no, that I wasn't sure if I want him. I like this friend of mine Milo and we have so much in common right now that I just don't know…So anyways we had stayed there another hour because I received a phone call from Scotty Baldwin and he said he would meet us their."

Tracy was not surprised at everything so far except for the fact that Lulu said she wasn't sure if she still loved Dillon, "Well that doesn't sound that dramatic."

"There's more. So we saw Scotty and talked with him about evidence with my mother's case and then he left to question Alan about the murder. So we were just about to leave when the floor had a lot of patients coming in and out of the elevators, but there was this one couple and paramedic that were acting as if they needed help. Then they took us all hostage," she further explained

Tracy was curious, she didn't want Lulu to stop telling the story, "Who were they?"

"Apparently they were Faith Rosco, AJ, Jason's brother and Jerry, Jax's brother. The whole entire things had something to do with Sam or well I guess her name is Angela," Lulu revealed.

Tracy knew where this was going.

"So then there's this other guy from the other side of the room and he comes in with a gun to Sam's head," she briefly paused taking a sip of her water.

Lulu continued, "So father Mateo comes in and convinces Jerry to let us go, the children go as well. So I went to take Cameron, you know Elizabeth's son and Milo took Kristina and Molly. Then as Maxie started to walk, I guess Jerry thought he saw her cell phone…"

Lulu started to break down.

"Its ok if you don't want to talk, I understand," Tracy said not wanting to push her.

She tried to prevent herself from losing it, she wanted to be strong, she was a Spencer, their middle name was strong, she couldn't break down now, "No, I can do it. So Jerry started to flip out, he though that she had text messaged the police and wanted to get some revenge, so at this time Georgie and Dillon were right behind her. Then Jerry fired his gun."

Tracy was shocked; Lulu and Dillon had gone through a lot this night at least so far in Lulu's story.

"Georgie must have seen what Jerry saw and she warned Maxie to get down, but she knew that Maxie wouldn't react quickly enough so she jumped in front of her. The bullet hit Georgie instead of Maxie," she slowly said.

Tracy was hoping that the girl was alright, "Oh my…well she's ok isn't she?"

Lulu shook her head, "No, the hostage takers wouldn't let the doctors help her; she had been shot in a major artery in her back or something. Dillon caught her and they had this heart to heart to talk and then Maxie came to talk to her. Basically saying there goodbyes."

The next part is what really affected Lulu she really started to break down in tears, "And Tracy. Then she calls over to me! Me. I have done awful things to her, I broke her and Dillon up and she wanted to spend her last minutes talking to me! I don't know it just confused me, I mean we were starting to become friends, but I just didn't get her. Then she said "take care of Dillon." And I don't know what she means because Dillon and I are just friends and I didn't want her thinking that in her last moments that she thought there was something going on between him and me."

Lulu broke down in tears. Tracy took her in her arms and just hugged her as Lulu let all her feelings out.

"I'm just so confused. I don't know how these things happen to me," Lulu cried out in frustration.

"Its ok…ssshhhh. Just calm down. It's gonna be ok," Tracy said calming Lulu down like a mother would.

Lulu cried herself to sleep; they stayed like that for hours.

Luke had quietly closed the front door and walked into the living room. Standing in the doorway Luke looked at his daughter who was sleeping, he could see the tears on her face, she must have had a rough night. But what affected him the most was seeing Tracy hugging lulu. They were asleep on the couch together, even though he had not heard the conversation they must have had when Lulu came home from being held hostage one thing was clear. Tracy had acted like the mother that Laura would never get the chance to be to Lulu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie went home. Mac was still out despite the fact that his step daughter had just died, once again Maxie was all alone. Maxie would be troubled now for the rest of her life, two people had died for her. Maxie would be forever changed; she was going to take what Georgie said to heart. Maxie decided that she would no longer live the life she had been living the passed couple of years, she was going to be responsible, she was going to go back to school, and she was going to be like Georgie.

She walked through the house and stumbled upon a photo of her and Georgie, "I will live your dying wish, I will be good, for you."

She went to her room and went through her closet, she grabbed everything in it that was a reminder of her old self, clothes, anything that had to do with Lucky, she wanted to dispose her old life and start fresh.

She wanted to definitely make her life count now. She had been tired of being a disappointment when she wasn't as perfect as Georgie or Robin and the fact that she had BJ's heart didn't help her. She always felt like she didn't deserve the heart because of how she always acted. Tonight however she would stop living in self pity and stop ruining other people's lives. She would try to live the life Georgie never got to, by living like Georgie did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had the doctor's work on him right in the main room; he wanted to keep Alexis company.

"Sonny? What did Elizabeth whisper to you before Faith took her?" Alexis curiously asked.

Sonny wondered if he should tell the truth, he figured it would come out soon and he trusted Alexis so he told her, "Ok you can't tell anyone, this stays between you and me only. Ric can't know or Jason until the time is right."

Alexis assured him that she would keep quiet.

"She told me that Jason is the father of her baby, not Lucky," Sonny revealed.

"She's been keeping it quiet this entire time?" Alexis was shocked the Liz had done the same thing that she had done with Kristina, keeping the paternity secret.

"Yeah, Jason doesn't know, I think Lucky knows, but I think we should keep this from Ric. We know how obsessed he's been with her lately, it's in her best interest if he doesn't know," Sonny explained to her.

"No I agree, he can't know," she agreed with Sonny that if Ric found out who knew what he would do, but what they both didn't know was that Ric already knew, he had found out hours ago.

"Ok, your ready to go, I'll give you a wheel chair so you can lay off the pressure on your leg. Whoever stopped the bleeding when you got shot, they did a fantastic job, and they saved your life," the doctor said.

Sonny smiled at him, he wondered how Elizabeth was. Should he tell Jason that the baby is his or should he wait? Surely Elizabeth would tell him now that the baby was his.


	21. The fabricated lies

Chapter 21: The fabricated lies

Alcazar stepped out of the shower, he put on his robe and then he walked to the bed where his cell phone was. He wanted to check his messages to see what was going on.

There was one from Mr. Craig and Ric.

The message from Mr. Craig was very peculiar, "Mr. Alcazar, we tried to get the information you wanted by having everyone held hostage in the hospital, Sonny and Jason wouldn't work with us even though we took Elizabeth and put a gun to her head. As a result of them failing to work with us, we shot her three times before running off, I'll be in touch and by the way…they believed every single bit about Angela Monroe aka Sam McCall."

The phone message ended. Alcazar was surprised, why the heck they would take over the hospital, that won't get them anywhere. He was disappointed that they had shot Elizabeth; he was hoping that the poor woman and her child were alive. He didn't like the fact that they had dragged her into this, but then again how was it different from his plan with Ric. They were going to kidnap her, but never hurt her. He was pleased however with the lies they used to tell the people of Port Charles. Not everything they had said was false, Angela Monroe was a secret agent that had decided to work for both Mr. Craig and Jerry. She was suppose to get the goods on Sonny and Jason, but what they forgot to say was that she had stopped the job years ago when FBI agent Reese came to town when Sonny's kids were kidnapped by Faith. No one ever knew that they had once met up and discussed that Angela would leave the field and continue the life as Sam McCall. As for working with Jerry she had hoped that he would just go away. She had never in the 3 or more years she was in Port Charles give anyone any information on their organization, she did not betray Sonny, she did not betray Jason.

Alcazar smiling, he felt like he had finally gotten part of his revenge for Angela killing Diego, but his revenge wasn't quite over yet.

The next message came from Ric, "I can't kidnap her tonight, she's been shot three times, from what I here she's stable now, but she's too weak and it would be too hard to kidnap her now. So we will do it three days if not sooner. Oh I have Angela Monroe with me would you like me to bring her over to your house and you can deal with her. When you get this call me."

Hmmm, he wondered to himself, I could have her brought to me and continue with my revenge, but then he thought to himself that Sonny and Jason would want to dispose of her too. He was just about to get dressed when he heard someone enter the house; he walked over to the dresser and grabbed his gun.

"Lorenzo! Where are you?" She shouted looking for him.

He put his gun away and seconds later she walked through the door, "Damn it Lorenzo! You swore to me that you weren't working with them, that no one would get hurt by this because it wasn't about you! YOU lied to me! My father Alan has died and if I find out that it's because of you I swear you will never see Lila Rae again! Innocent people got hurt tonight because of you!"

"Like I told you before, I was not behind the hostage situation. I didn't know they were going to hurt all those people," he said truthfully.

She wasn't convinced, "Do you know who got hurt? DO you? Georgie Jones, you remember she was Diego's best friend; she was shot and killed tonight! Robin Scorpio was also shot. Oh and I'm sure this was your part of the plan to shoot Sonny, but I'm sorry to disappoint you he's still alive while poor Elizabeth is fighting for her life because your goons fired three bullets into her. How could you? You had to ruin everything!"

He wanted to speak until he started getting blurred vision; he was getting a massive head ache all of the sudden. Then he started to lose his footing, he couldn't stand up straight.

"Lorenzo? Are you ok?" Sky asked she could tell something was off.

Lorenzo managed to get a few words out of his mouth before he lost total consciousness, "I'm…I'm sorry…they weren't supposed to hurt anyone…" He then fell to the ground.

"LORENZO!" She said panicked.

She walked to the phone and called 911.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela Monroe was in the back of the police car, she had heard bits and pieces of the message Ric left for Alcazar. She wondered if they were planning on kidnapping Elizabeth.

Ric turned around looking at her; he opened the slide in the back of the police car so he could talk to her.

"How are you doing?" He said spitefully.

"Fuck you Ric, I heard your conversation, your going to kidnap Elizabeth aren't you?" She knew the sick games he played.

"That's none of your business," he said.

She knew that was a yes, she knew she need to tell Jason this, maybe the lies that had come out wouldn't seem that bad if she helped out Elizabeth, "You know I'm going to tell Jason," he told her wondering if that would scare him at all.

"You really think he's going to believe anything that comes out your mouth, dream on," he said back to her. He really hated her, but at the same time he had this love for her. He didn't love her like romantically but he had this huge understanding for her, they were almost exactly the same people, he had no idea that she had this past, that she had come here to destroy Sonny and Jason.

"If it's anything to do with Elizabeth he'll believe me. Your obsessed with her just like your obsessed with Jason and your brother," she informed him like he didn't already know, but he would never accept the fact that he was obsessed with these people.

She continued. "And you know what pisses you off the most? It's when you see her talking with Jason and how her face just lights up like she could talk to him forever. Then you go to see her and she doesn't even want to talk to you, she just wants you to leave her alone. She's too afraid of you to tell you to leave her alone because she knows deep down that you're still the sick twisted fuck that you were years all these ago," she knew this was the truth, she really didn't like Elizabeth and she did feel remorse that she had gotten shot because of her, but soon she would change her mind.

Ric looked at her and wondered if that had really been the truth, Elizabeth was always a little uncomfortable around him, he angrily shouted "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

She liked that this was pissing him off so she continued, "You probably didn't even know that she helped me escape the hospital and threw you all off when you came to that apartment where she claimed that she was renting it out for herself."

Then she knew that this would really tick him off, "Or the fact that she saved Jason when he fell into the water after your goons shot at him."

Ric didn't want to believe it. He had once suspected her of doing this, but he figured she would never help him out because she was pregnant, that she wouldn't want to put Lucky's baby in harms way. Then a light bulb went on in his head. He was right she wouldn't risk her life and the baby's if the baby was Lucky's, but it wasn't. The baby wasn't Lucky's. No it wasn't. He kept saying to himself over and over again. She's put herself in the line of fire to protect Jason, to make sure that her baby doesn't lose their father. She lied to me, to everyone. Port Charles could now say hi to the old Ric that came to town, the one that would stop at nothing to get his revenge of the two people he hated most in this world, Sonny and Jason.

Angela could see the fury rise in him, she didn't know exactly what he was thinking, but she knew he had finally realized what was going on with Elizabeth and Jason.

Ric wanted to shut her up until her figured out what he was going to do with her, "Well you know what this means, Angela darling?"

He asked her and she didn't know what he was saying, "What? What does this mean?"

Ric couldn't believe that she hadn't figured it out, "Ok I'll give you the same hints you gave me. She's risked her life to save Jason and to save yours, why would she do that if she was pregnant with Lucky's baby…"

She pause before answering and then spoke, "Unless…no….unless she was pregnant with…with Jason's child," aw yes she had figured it out. She was afraid to say those words because a part of her always knew, but didn't want to admit it, didn't want to admit it to Jason because she knew he would leave her.

Ric smiled when he saw her in pain, in doubt, in realization that her and Jason were definitely over. So he now wondered if she would want in on the plan.

Angela thought to herself, she had lost everything, Jason would never let her explain that she had been done with getting the goods on him and Sonny the moment Agent Reese came to town and she gave Reese her resignation, that she had never betrayed Sonny or Jason. So with nothing to lose she had figured that she might as well leave Port Charles with bang, with one last effect on the citizens of Port Charles. Port Charles had been a city known for their villains, just when one seems to have died or disappeared they always showed up months or years later at an attempt at another round of revenge, the names Angela Monroe and Ric Lansing would be added to that list of villains.

"So what's the plan?" Angela asked with confirmation that she wanted to bring down Jason and Elizabeth. Just like that she had decided that she hated them both, she wanted them to pay for hurting her. She wanted Elizabeth to pay for making her believe that Jason and she could be happy together and have a family. She wanted to get back at Jason for never admitting that he loved Elizabeth, for continually hurting her by staying in a relationship that he obviously was no longer interested in.

"I thought you'd never ask?" Ric said with pleasure.


	22. Truth be told

Chapter 22: Truth be told

Jason, Lucky, Emily and Nicholas waited outside Elizabeth's room. They got a little more information on Elizabeth's status before each one went in.

Dr. Kelly Lee said in a strong voice, "Like I mentioned before she is stable now, she doesn't need anyone to upset her when she wakes up."

Emily walked in first; she was still emotionally unstable because she had just seen her father die, "Hey Elizabeth…" She spoke softly.

She quietly spoke, "Everything is ok. Your baby is fine. You just need to focus on getting better."

Emily was in tears, she didn't know how to talk to her. Nicholas looking at her through the glass window could see that she was in pain, so he walked in.

Lucky and Jason were outside looking in on Elizabeth.

As Lucky looked into the window he spoke to the man he despised, "Just to let you know, I'm here as a friend. I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier, I was just concerned for her. I'm not angry with her about sleeping with you. She had every right to see you."

Lucky was thinking if he should tell Jason about the baby being his, but he wanted to honor her wishes. He hated Jason right now, but he knew Elizabeth would want them to get along.

Jason looked at him, "It was one night where we needed comfort that was it. But I can't believe you two are over. What about the baby?"

Shoot, Lucky thought to himself, should he lie? Or should he just tell him? Luckily at that moment Emily walked out and saw them. She was hugging Jason.

Nicholas meanwhile was in her room talking to her, "Elizabeth I know about the baby and if you think I'm mad at you for keeping the truth from Lucky then, I'm not, at least I'm not really angry. I wish you had come to see me. I would have helped you."

Lucky walked in and Nicholas left. Emily and Jason were talking a little further down her hall.

"Jason, you have to go in and see her," Emily said forcefully.

"I …I don't know," Jason said nervously.

"How can you not know? She's in there because of you. Do you know what actually happened before she got shot?" she asked him. She wanted to show that she had suffered a great deal tonight because of him.

"No I don't, I know Sonny got shot defending her…" Jason really had no idea.

"That's not the least of it. When they all came in with guns and shot Robin, they asked her to help, but when they did that they practically warned her that she was going to be kidnapped later. She knew right off the back that something might happen to her and she was still able to keep focus and save Robin. Then when AJ came to her, he was being a sick bastard as usual, but he reminded her of the rape. He knew it and did it anyway. He was kissing her and touching her. It was a good thing that Sonny was here to prevent him from doing anymore. Now you know the rest," she was trying to explain more but he interrupted.

"Isn't that enough proof that I just need to stay away from her?" Jason asked, fully knowing Emily would deny.

"No, what happened tonight was something that couldn't have been avoided; even if Lucky had come in with the swat team Elizabeth could have still gotten hurt. All I'm saying is that she's gone through a great deal tonight because of you and I think you owe her this much to just go in and say hi. You don't have to say a lot, I know I didn't," she further explained.

Jason was still quiet, Emily wanted to change the subject solely on Elizabeth, "You know she won't admit it, but she's happier when she's around you and I think you are too."

He was quiet, Emily got closer to him, "Jase, its ok to be afraid."

Jason had some tears coming out of his, "I know, and it scares me to death that this happened to her. She will never be able to forgive me, Lucky won't and Cameron. If something happens to the both of them. I just…I just…I just don't know if I will ever be the same."

He continued, "And I could start to feel it, when I saw her lying dead on that table a part of me was dying, I wasn't the same. When I saw her get shot it was as if I got shot, I felt the same pain she did. Everything that has happened tonight it's scared the shit out of me. I started to think about my life without her and I couldn't, it hurt too much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat down; he took her hand and quietly talked to her, "Oh Elizabeth. I know we're over, but I want you to know that I will never stop being your friend. Things have happened between us that can't be forgotten. I could never hate you, I'm angry about the baby, but I understand now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you and that I will always love you. You'll always be the woman that got away."

He kissed her hand and continued, "We've gone through so much together, we're so very much like my parents. Maybe this wasn't our time to be together, I only hope that someday we will make our way back to each other and if for some reason we don't. We move on, you move on with Jason and I with someone else… well I hope that when we pass by each other in Kelly's, the Metro Court, the hospital or wherever life takes us that you as well as I remember us, remember our friendship and the love that we once shared for one another. I'll always love you Elizabeth, always."

For some reason he felt like he needed to constantly repeat himself that he loved her, he was telling the truth, he would always love her and even if they weren't together he would remember their relationship, he would remember them. He quietly rose up, kissing her forehead then he said one last thing to her before he left, it would be the hardest thing he would ever say because he knew it had to be done, he had to move on.

He walked to the door and before he opened it he said, "Good bye Elizabeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was dreaming, she was thinking back to when she and Jason were talking on the bridge.

Jason turned to her, "**When you love someone, you know, their happiness matters more than your own. And it is tempting to -- to make choices for them, to play god, and to convince yourself that you're doing it for their own good."**

**"But is that so wrong?" Elizabeth looked at him hoping that he wouldn't say that it was.**

**Jason sighed, "I don't know. If you look at it, it means that you don't trust either person to—to make their own choices, and with out trust, love does not last…"**

**While Elizabeth was dreaming she had been thinking that if Jason did in fact find out that she had been lying would he be able to forgive her. Those last words he said "with out trust, love does not last." She knew she loved Jason, she thought to herself that Jason might think that she didn't trust him to make his own choices and if she didn't trust him than he would never love her.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emily still trying to convince him to see her, "Jason, Elizabeth is stable right now. Of course she's not out of the woods yet and could still die, but why don't you go in their and talk to her as if this was the last time you would ever see her."**

**Jason didn't want to have to deal with that reality; it seemed eerie to him since he almost had to deal with that an hour ago, "No, I can't think like that. I can't imagine not ever seeing her again." **

**"And why is that?" Emily asked him, trying to get him to see that he cared more for Elizabeth than he thinks.**

**Jason didn't understand where she was going with this.**

**Emily continued, "Jason, did you ever think that maybe you care more for Elizabeth than you allow yourself to admit?"**

**He sighed, he was quiet, and she had stumped him, "Well, we're good friends…I mean I…"**

**"Don't explain your relationship with her to me; go tell her…because based on how long it took you to answer my question, the two of you aren't just friends," Emily told him.**

**Lucky walked out of Elizabeth's room, "Jase here's your chance, Lucky just walked out of her room, go in their and talk to her. Tell her how you feel."**

**He thought it was a little pointless, "She's unconscious Emily; she won't be able to hear me."**

**"That's what you think, but sometimes when we hear the words of people that care about us, it inspires us to wake up and fight for our life. She wouldn't want you to stay away from her because of this. Now go," she said to him.**

**Jason looked at Emily who wasn't going to leave him alone until he went in their so he nodded, "ok."**

**He walked in her room and sat down in the chair near her.**

**"I'm so sorry this happened to you…" he said as he looked at all her injuries.**

**He looked at her and a flash back of them raced through his head. He especially was thinking of everything in the past year, rescuing her from Manny, then the night they slept together, when he thought that she was pregnant with his child. **

**His next flash back would confuse him, it was something he had not been aware of for months, but suddenly seeing her in this bed and thinking of all the memories they shared he remembered the night she found him the church...then he stopped dead cold. His heart skipped a beat. When he thought about the night in the church when she found him, he had remembered a different flash back than he had before.**

**He heard her talking, her voice shaky, she had been crying for his safety, "Dear god, please don't let Jason…just let him be alive…"**

**He said her name, "Eliza…beth."**

**She ran to where she heard his voice, "Jason!" **

**He remembered seeing the tears in her eyes while she was observing where he was hurt.**

Elizabeth said a few more words realizing that he might have been shot, "Oh, my god, are you hit?"

Elizabeth's hands stroked his head and hair, "Hey, can you hear me? Please don't die, ok? Please don't die. You have to stay with me – for the baby's sake. It's not Lucky's, Jason. This baby is ours."

Her face full of tears, he looked at her not sure what he had heard.

He could feel her hand on his cheek, begging for him to stay alive.

Jason's eyes got wider; had she only said this to think it would keep me alive? He asked himself. Seeing how worried she had been for him and that she had cried at the thought of him being dead he had begun to wonder if he really was the father.

He then grabbed her hand, "Elizabeth, I remember, I remember what you said to me in the church. We will work this out, but you need to wake up, you need to fight for your life, you need to stay alive, like you fought to keep me alive…"

He paused, Elizabeth was hearing a familiar voice talk to her, but she needed to hear more of this voice to fully bring her out of her unconscious state.

He pulled his chair closer to her bed, "…I'm sorry that it happened because of me. I will make this up to you. Listen to me, you have to live Elizabeth, not just because of Cameron and your baby, but because I need you. I don't know what it is that I'm feeling for you, but I know I don't want it to go away."

He talked in a stronger and more confident voice towards her, he had a few tears coming out of his eyes, "I realized something tonight Elizabeth…"

He leaned in closer stroking her face and hair, "When I thought you had died I started looking back on everything that I would be losing, everything that I wouldn't get to do with you anymore. No more conversations at Kelly's, the coffee shop or on the bridge, no more visits to see you at the hospital or visits to see Cameron. The one thing I hated the most was not being able to see your face light up again, to see you smile. I realized that what we have, what we are to each other…it…it goes beyond friendship."

He gently leaned forward and kissed her forehead then he put his head down on the bed, closing his eyes and quietly sobbed. He had poured his heart out to her, but he needed to hear her voice.

His words were enough, her hand started to move.

Her eyes opened, she could hear the man by her side quietly sobbing.

Her hand stroked his hair the way he liked it, "Jason?"

He felt her touch. He lifted his head; his eyes had tears in them. As she looked at him she saw the tears in his eyes.

He held her hand, "Elizabeth."


	23. His feelings for her

Author's note:

Hey sorry it took me like 2 weeks to post this, but I lost the original and had to rewrite it from memory. So I was trying to write it from memory and in such a way that would be true to the characters. I hope you all enjoy this. I'll be posting the next installment soon.

Chapter 23: His feelings for her

She couldn't believe that he was there, that he had stayed with her this time. She started to cry.

"Don't cry…" he said warm heartedly as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

He whimpered, "Your ok, the baby is ok. We're going to be ok."

She was relieved, she had been so scared earlier that something had been wrong with the baby; she had already had two miscarriages and didn't want to lose another baby, especially Jason's. She realized now that she needed to tell him the truth before he was honest with her anymore. She didn't want to be teased with him saying anything about their friendship or what the future held for them without him knowing what she had done. She knew how he dealt with lies and hoped that he wouldn't look at her the same way as he had looked at other women in the past that had betrayed his trust. As all these thoughts were in her head when she suddenly noticed the "we" part in his last sentence.

"We?" She asked him in confusion.

In a soft voice still holding her hand he revealed, "I remember Elizabeth; I remember what you said to me in the church… The baby is ours."

She froze; she was shocked that he had remembered something from so many months ago, "When did you remember?"

"A few minutes ago. Emily convinced me to see you. She said that you would want me here with you," he told her as he continued to hold her hand.

Elizabeth was a little hurt and disappointed; she thought that he was here because he wanted to see her, why should he have to be convinced to see me, why can't he just want to see me, why can't he just admit that he has feelings for me? She asked herself all these things before wondering if maybe he didn't have any feelings for her at all, maybe they were just friends, maybe it was all they would ever be when the truth would be exposed.

"Jason, I do want you here, but only if you want to be here," she softly told him.

He assured her, "I want to be here, believe me I do," he kissed her hand.

Elizabeth blushed; she loved it that he was giving her all this attention, but she feared it would so come to an end. What would she do if the man she loved wouldn't be able to forgive her for lying? What would she do if he could only see her as the mother of his child? Elizabeth didn't think she was strong enough to take another heartbreak.

"Then why did Emily have to convince you to come see me?" she asked still unaware that Jason had seen her get shot, die and then comeback to life. When she was shot her body put her into shock making her forget everything that had happened.

"Elizabeth I don't know how much you remember, but all I know is that I'd never been so scared for anyone else in my life. When I saw them shoot you, not once but three times it was as if I had been shot. I was hurting just as much as you were," he said trying to explain why it was so hard for him to come in here.

As soon as he had mentioned seeing her get shot she remembered it herself. The flash back came to her fast. She remembered AJ holding a gun to her and then shooting her shortly after. She remembered hearing Jason's screams. She remembered Mr. Craig and Jerry not getting what they wanted from Sonny and Jason and so they shot her. She lastly remembered the fear that she was losing her baby, oh yes that was the worst feeling of all.

She grabbed his hand, "Oh Jason I'm so…" She went to apologize for putting him through that pain, but he interrupted her.

He ignored her apology because it wasn't her fault, it was his. He continued speaking to her gently, "When I saw you in the operating room…they were trying to bring you back to life, they said it wasn't possible… "

He paused and she could see that he was having a horrible time with this, something had happened while she was gone and it scared him real bad. However he didn't look like he wanted comfort, he looked like he was a man on a mission, a mission to tell her how he felt.

His emotions were all over the place, he was weak and he always had a weak spot for Elizabeth. He took a deep breath hoping to get control over his emotions, "it terrified me when they…the doctors looked at me like you couldn't be saved, that you were gone."

Elizabeth was scared that Jason had told her that she had died, that she had left the people she cared about. She was thankful she was alive, that Cameron didn't have to grow up without a mother, that she would be given the chance to tell Jason what she had been trying to hide these past couple of months.

As hard as he tried to get control over his emotions, it was hopeless, he thought that he could be stronger now that the most horrible part of the story had been told, but he couldn't get a hold of it. Tears raced down his face, "They were about to take the baby out when your heart started beeping again. The doctors say that it's a miracle you're alive."

He lifted her hand that had been resting in his palm for a long time now and raised it to his lips that had his tears all over them. He kissed her hand and looked down; he didn't want her to see him like this. He had his eyes closed quietly sobbing and her hand rested in his hands until she slid it out. She traced his soft cheek along his face which had been looking down for the past couple of minutes Jason was in great sorrow.

"Jason…" she quietly said lifting up his head.

"Its ok Jason, I'm here. I'm alive," she tried to assure him that nothing else was going to happen to her.

"Elizabeth I don't know what I would have done if…" he whimpered to her as his face looked down. He had listened to her words and hung on to everything she had said. He needed her to say that everything was going to be ok, just like he had said to her so many times.

Elizabeth felt guilty that she had put him through this. That he had watched her die. That he had believed she was dead only to find out that she had lived. He was completely devastated over the events that had recently occurred. He lost all confidence in himself, he was broken and she needed to put him back together. She needed to make him stronger again.

"Shhh. Everything is going to be ok. I'm never going to leave you or our child," she said strongly, but softly.

In an instant he looked up at her, "I'm…I'm the father?"

She nodded and smiled while biting her lip, "Yes you are."

He smiled back at her while leaning forward kissing her on the lips. He was so excited and thrilled; he had received his second miracle of the night, his second blessing. He was the father of the baby growing inside of Elizabeth; soon he was going to have a little boy or girl.

The kiss had surprised her; this was not at all how she pictured Jason reacting when he found out about the baby. She didn't want to read too much into the kiss, but she blushed and was filled with happiness that he was so excited to be a father. It gave her hope that he could forgive her for lying to him, that maybe he could love her.

They were both so caught up in the moment that neither of them could get angry at one another. He didn't have the energy to get mad at her for lying and she didn't have the energy to defend herself if she needed to. Whether they would get into an argument about it later was uncertain, one thing however was. They both had feelings for each other and no matter what happened between them nothing, nothing would ever change that, no betrayal or lie, would ever change that.

Just as he leaned back from kissing her Dr. Lee walked in. They both looked up at the doctor as she walked in; they had tears of joy in their eyes.

"So I assume you finally told him Elizabeth?" She smiled at her fully knowing that Jason had been the father all along.

She glanced over at Jason who was smiling at her and then looked back at Dr. Lee, "Yes. He knows that he's the father."

"Well I'm glad," Dr. Lee said happily playing as her supportive friend and now having to play the serious doctor.

She sat down at that chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"Elizabeth…" She said seriously now.

"You and your baby were very lucky tonight. I know that it wasn't your fault for the explosion or you getting shot, but it is no kidding a miracle that you're alive," she stated plainly.

She stressed the next bit of her words, "But Elizabeth you need to be more careful in the next couple months of your pregnancy. If you have another scare like you did tonight, I'm not sure you or the baby will be able to survive this time. The baby is very healthy right now despite the significant amount of blood you lost."

"But Elizabeth is going to be ok right?" Jason asked concerned for the doctor had only mentioned that the baby was ok.

"Yes she will be alright, but she needs to rest, she's lost a lot of blood and the transfusion we've given her is working now. We're going to have to run some tests now that you're awake. And depending on how serious the damage is will depend on how long your on bed rest," she explained.

"Well doctor you have nothing to worry about. Elizabeth will be living with me from now on and I will make sure she gets enough rest. She'll be getting the care she deserves," Jason said without even thinking about what he just said, but he meant it.

Elizabeth looked at him, move in with him? So soon? She knew that this was one of Jason's not thought out plans. Next he would be asking her to marry him.

She ignored what he said by questioning Kelly's idea of bed rest, "Bed rest? Kelly, I'm not even in that much pain. I can't be off work for a week." Elizabeth tried to deny the fact that she needed to be on bed rest.

"Elizabeth we don't know how extensive your injuries are. Lets just wait for the results to come back and then we can discuss about you working," Kelly said trying to sound fair. It was hard to talk to Elizabeth who was a friend of hers, but at the same time her doctor.

"Ok, Kelly." Elizabeth reluctantly agreed.

Before Kelly left she apologized to Jason for the loss of his father, "Ok well I'm going to go get the results from the tests. I should have them back in about 20 or 30 minutes. Oh and Jason I'm so sorry about your father. He will be missed."

Dr. Lee didn't even know Alan Quartermaine that well, but she knew him enough that the man would be missed. She left the room and Elizabeth turned to Jason.

"What happened to your father? Did he get shot too?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

Jason had been so distracted that he had almost forgotten about his father dying. It was a good distraction, but Jason really didn't want to discuss his father's death or so he thought.

"No he wasn't shot, he had a heart attack," Jason said calmly.

"Well he's ok isn't he?" Elizabeth asked hoping the worst had not happened to him.

"He…." Jason paused for a few seconds "He died, went into cardiac arrest."

"Oh I'm so sorry Jason. Do you want to talk about it?" she wanted to be a friend to him, she wanted to help him get through this. She could see his father's death affected him, but just wasn't ready to face it yet.

"Um not now," he said with a blank stare on his face.

"Ok well when you want to you just let me know ok? I'm here for you," she said sympathetically.

"Thanks," he said kindly in return.

There was a silence between them for a few minutes.

The realization that he was going to be a father suddenly started to make the realization that his own father was dead set in.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it, but he needed Elizabeth to be near him, "Actually, I don't really want to talk about it, but can you just hold me?" he asked her.

"Of course, come here," she said supportively motioning for him to get closer to her.

He climbed up onto the bed with her and they held each other. He started to cry, he missed his father, he regretted the fact that his father was dead and he was never going to be able to make things right between them. That the conversation he had with him before he died was not enough, it would never be enough and it was too late to do anything about it.

As he sobbed she kissed his forehead as he looked down at her, "It's all my fault…"

"What is Jason? What is?" she didn't know what he was blaming himself for and she hoped that it wasn't for everything that had happened today.

"Everything, my relationship with my dad, the reason you're in this hospital…I mean I have been awful to him. All he wanted was a relationship with me and I pushed him out of my life," he looked away from her and had wanted to say more of the wrong things he had done tonight, but Elizabeth wouldn't let him.

She couldn't believe he was blaming himself for everything that had gone wrong tonight. Even though some of it was his fault it was also Sonny's and Angela's and they never took responsibility for their actions and Jason always got stuck with the guilt. Well not this time she said to herself.

"No. Don't do this to yourself," Elizabeth said strongly taking her left hand and grabbing his lower chin.

"Listen to me. Your dad is just as responsible for the relationship the two of you had, he loved you and he knew that you loved him. That's all that matters. As for me, this is not your fault. What happened tonight was a series of unfortunate events. There is nothing that anyone could have done to prevent this. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Ok?" she said compassionately to him.

He looked down at her and gave her passionate kiss. They moved away for a second. Elizabeth got lost in his big blue eyes, oh god how beautiful they were. Then with her left hand grabbing hold to the right side of his face she kissed him back.

Caught up in the moment she said, "I love you Jason."

His eyes were still closed, she had rocked his world with that last kiss and he was still in her trance. He heard her words and knew he loved her in return, but he didn't know what kind of love he was in with her. He opened his eyes looking at hers that were glistening with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I know," he said. He smiled back at her and motioned for her to lay her head on his chest.

It didn't matter that he didn't say it to her in return. The smile said it all, she didn't know what the smile meant in relation to them, but she knew that he must have felt something in return. It might not have been love, but that was ok. It gave her the hope and the strength she needed to carry on to the next day in anticipation that he would someday say it in return to her. She rested her head on his chest, for the first time since the night they had slept together she felt comfort, she felt relief, but most of all she felt safe.

He kissed her forehead before they fell asleep. Her head on his chest, his head leaning on hers and his left arm around her shoulder as his right hand was on her stomach protecting the child that he couldn't wait to meet.


	24. Carly Corintos

**Author's Note: **

Hey I'm really sorry it took me so long for these next updates but I've been working on a huge storyline and I had to get those ideas on paper before I wrote the next chapter. I can tell you one thing that this next storyline is so big that it will drive you crazy. These next couple of chapters is just bits of information and stuff leading to the big story. So enjoy and Ill try to have more posted soon.

Chapter 24: Carly Corintos

Carly Corintos was a selfish vindictive woman who believed she was right about everything. She was cold, mean, and cruel not to mention she was the most hated woman in Port Charles. Carly had made a mess of her life and the only good thing that came from her life was her two sons Michael and Morgan. She had loved four men in this town, Jason Morgan, Sonny Corintos, Lorenzo Alcazar and Jax. Her relationship with Jason was friendship at the most, her relationship with Sonny was an undying love, her relationship with Lorenzo was pure and innocent, and her relationship with Jax was safe. Despite all of the horrible things she was Carly was still a human being that had feelings. Her heart was torn between Jax and Sonny and she couldn't get council from Jason because he too was being torn by two people who he cared for very much. Carly was very much alone.

Sitting in her living room while Jane, Jax's mother, was upstairs with the boys Carly was watching the TV.

The news reporter had been reporting information all night and was finally able to answer all the questions that had been running through Carly's head.

"You heard it here. The hostage situation is over. Here's what we know. Shots were fired hours ago killing Georgie Jones, the police commissioner's daughter. Then minutes later Robin Scorpio, a doctor at the hospital here was also shot. Ok I'm just getting this now. Sonny Corintos was shot trying to save another hostage…um I'm being told that it is Elizabeth Webber. I'm being told that the men that took over the hospital had something to do with Jason Morgan, Sonny Corintos and Sam McCall. This is why the gunmen took out their personal vendettas on the hostage Elizabeth Webber. I've been told by a member of the swat team however we are not sure, but Elizabeth Webber was shot three times by them. That's all we have right now, they're the only casualties."

Carly buried her face in her hands. She was trying to figure out what she was feeling. The man who always had her heart had been shot. She had no idea what condition he was in and of course Sonny always had to play hero even though he was never such thing. Seeing as he was always viewed as the criminal in these situations, the reporters, the police and everyone else would always see him as a ruthless mobster and now that Elizabeth had been shot because of Jason and Sonny they would never hear the end of it from anyone that cared about her.

Carly didn't understand herself, she didn't understand why she couldn't make up her mind with which man she loved. There was Jax who would never hurt her, he would always take care of her and she could imagine her whole life with him as a perfect fairytale. Then there was Sonny. The two of them had this history that could never be over looked, they had children, and they had this bond and chemistry with one another that never seemed to go away. She knew Sonny was bad for her; she had spent the last year trying to build a life without him, a life that didn't revolve around him, but it didn't work. Somehow she always got sucked back in and now she was more confused then ever.

She was startled when the news reported came back on and reported more news.

"Ok I've just talked to one of the policemen. They've caught two of the four people that took the floor hostage. The names are Jerry Jacks and Mr. Craig. Mr. Craig and Jerry Jacks are being held responsible for the deaths of Georgie Jones and what we now know is Elizabeth Webber. This is what we know when the swat team entered the building. Jason Morgan had already made it to the floor of the hostages and was having a conversation with his brother AJ, one of the gunmen. AJ and other fugitive Faith Rosco left in an Elevator shortly after AJ Quartermaine shot Elizabeth Webber. Then Mr. Craig and his partner wanted something from Sonny Corintos and Jason Morgan. When they refused to give it to them Mr. Craig shot Elizabeth Webber twice before both men left the room. Despite this horrific news of the pregnant nurse's death I can safely report now that Robin Scorpio is alive and doing well. Sonny Corintos is also alive and well, when I talked to him earlier he told me that he was saved by Elizabeth Webber who stopped him from bleeding to death."

Carly was happy that Sonny was alive, she took a deep breathe before turning her concerns to Jason. What was he feeling now? He had just seen one of his closest friends be shot point blanc and now the woman was dead.

Carly strongly dislike Elizabeth for most reasons regarding Jason. Jason trusted her too much; she was his second best friend. He was the friend that he would turn to when Carly wasn't around. Carly hated the fact that they slept together and no matter what they're reasons were for that night occurring she would always believe that Elizabeth was taking advantage of him. The truth was that Carly didn't hate her at all, she was merely jealous of her. She never liked any woman around Jason and part of the reason she liked Sam so much was because she was easy to manipulate. She was easy to control and she knew that Sam would always trust her where as Elizabeth was too smart at times to be manipulated. Elizabeth stood up for what she wanted, she stood up for her beliefs, she stood up for herself and never took crap from anyone. They were very similar and Carly never seemed to understand that. She knew this would break Jason. She knew how much he cared for her even if he couldn't see it. She knew he would never be able to forgive himself for this, never forgive himself for the death of an innocent child and the death of a woman who was always good to him. She had saved his life to many times and he had just begun to pay back his debt to her.

She stood up and walked over to the closet and grabbed her coat and was about to head upstairs and tell Jane that she was going to the hospital when the news came back on and the reporter started to release more information.

The reporter from the news made a correction, "I am so sorry to who ever this may concern, but the nurse Elizabeth Webber who was just reported minutes ago to have died in surgery is alive. Doctor Patrick Drake managed to save the woman who had been dead on the operating table for what we believe was 5 minutes. It's been called a miracle that her and her baby survived. Once again I'm sorry for the misinformation. While making this correction I found out minutes ago from a member of Doctor Alan Quartermaine's family, who is chief of surgery at this hospital has just died of a heart attack. It has not been determined if this was caused by the hostage situation. Stay tune for more updates."

Carly's mouth dropped. Now her thoughts which had been occupied with Sonny were now fully occupied with Jason. He had lost so much tonight, his girl friend who betrayed him, his father and he had almost lost a best friend who he had denied for some time that he had feelings for.

Carly went upstairs, kiss the boys good bye and told Jane that she was leaving for the hospital. As she walked down stairs and opened the door she saw Milo and a few other men.

"What are you doing here?" She asked knowing that he of all people should be here; he should be morning over the death of his brother.

"I'm on strict orders from Sonny and Jason to be here with you. We're supposed to protect you since they haven't found AJ yet."

Carly looked down and saw Cameron and Kristina, "What are they doing here?"

"Oh well Lulu didn't know where to take them since their parents had been taken hostage and even though the hostage crisis is over we still don't know who can care for them. Lulu told me that you wouldn't mind having the children here. Molly is in the car with guard. See they have no where else to go." Milo tried to explain.

Carly felt sorry for them, "Ok come in."

They walked in and Carly bent down to Kristina, "Michael and Morgan are still up if you want to go play."

Kristina shook her head and started to go up the stairs leaving Cameron by himself. He looked sad to be left alone yet again.

Carly looked over to him, "You can go to."

He smiled at her, "Tank u."

Carly smiled as they went up stairs, "Ok you can stay here with them. There's food in the fridge if they all get hungry. I'm going to the hospital."

Milo blocked off the door, "I'm sorry I can't let you do that." He said.

"Milo I need to see Sonny, I NEED to see Jason." She said frustratingly.

She tried to the move through the door, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. C…" He stopped for her remembered that was what his brother used to call her.

"Look Carly you can't leave!" He shouted at her, he knew it was uncalled for, but he was still so very angry that his brother had died and he didn't have the patience for people to not do what he says.

She sat down on the couch and Milo joined her. There was an awkward silence when Milo looked at her who had her face down, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was uncalled for."

Carly looked up, "No it wasn't. It's my fault he was there in the first place. I'm sorry about your brother."

"Me too. I know you want to go to the hospital. I know you're worried about Sonny and Jason, but they told me they would call you when they had the chance." He said sincerely.

"Ok." She said softly.

He looked away from her, he was quiet and she figured he was thinking about his brother and she knew that there would be plenty of time for that so she decided to lighten up the mood with a different topic.

"So tell me." She said in a happy tone.

He looked over at her, "Tell you what?" He questioned not fully understanding what she was asking of him.

"Tell me how big of a crush you have on Lulu. Do you love her?" At sound of Lulu's name his face got red and he smiled.

"Um well. I don't know." He said.

"Milo, you're never going to get her talking like that. Now I asked you a question, do you like my cousin?"

"Um. Well yes I do." He said with a little more confidence.

"You do? It doesn't sound like it." She looked at him who was still so unconfident.

"I do, I like you cousin Lulu." He said with more confidence. He smiled when he said it stronger this time.

Carly looked at him knowing that she had her work cut out for her.

"That's better. You know I think she likes you too?" She said trying to give him more confidence.

His face lit up a bit more, "Really, I mean when we kissed I figured it was just a caught up in the moment deal but…"

Carly was shocked, "Run that by me again? You two kissed?"

"Yeah. See I was at the hospital and she walked into the room with Lucky and Dillon. She saw me alone waiting for news about my brother and she came over to me. She was really great. A real good friend. She held my hand and put her head on my shoulder. She was there for me when I really needed her. Then when Robin came in..." He paused a for a few minutes and Carly let him pull himself together.

He continued, "Well when Robin walked in I stood up and walked to her and Lulu came too. When Robin told me he was dead, I started to lose it. I started to fall to the ground, my knees were getting weak and I was falling, but Lulu stopped me from falling further. She hugged me and then her hand met mine."

He paused before telling Carly the next part of his story as he could tell that Carly was totally enthralled by it.

"Robin told me I could see him and so I broke up the hug and wiped my tears away and then I looked at her. I looked at her Carly and she was so beautiful. So I looked into her eyes and I just kissed her." He smiled when he said that.

He looked back over to Carly who had tears of happiness in her eyes, it reminded her of the passion and love that her and Sonny had.

"Wow that's ..." Carly was just feeling over whelmed, she felt like he was telling her this great love story and in a way he was.

"There's more." He said smiling.

"Oh there is, well please spill." She said as if she was being teased.

"So when I kissed her it wasn't just some little kiss. I gave it everything I had like I'd been waiting to kiss her for weeks, since the moment I met her…."

He looked at Carly and then continued, "She kissed me back Carly. She kissed me back and I could feel how much she was giving in return. It was passionate, hot and heavy and at the worst moment of my life, where I couldn't feel any lower she made it the best moment of my life, she made me feel alive."

Carly looked at the man who in the past couple of hours had grown up. Carly knew at that moment she didn't need to help him as much as she thought she did.

"What happened next?" She asked not wanting him to stop.

"Well I broke up the kissing after a few minutes and went to see my brother. She wanted to come with me, but I told her that I needed to go on my own. Then we met up later and just cuddled up with one another."

"Oh that's so sweet. Really it is I'm happy for you…" She started to say but Milo interrupted.

"Well I'm trying not to get my hopes up, I mean Dillon must be a wreck right now and I know that Lulu will probably…"

Carly didn't like to see him lose his confidence, "No don't give up, don't lose confidence. They are friends and even though Dillon might want more than that you have to remember that he broke her heart. She won't go back their. What she did tonight were her real feelings. You need to fight for her; you need to give her a reason to be with you, you fight for the people you love…" At that moment Carly realized which man she wanted.


	25. The greetings

Chapter 25: The greetings

Sonny and Alexis were making their way to Elizabeth's room; they wanted to see how Elizabeth was doing and how Jason was holding up. Emily and Nicholas were sitting outside. Lucky had gone back to the police department.

Sonny who was on crutches walked up to Emily, "How is she?"

Emily hadn't checked up on them recently, but she had received an update from Kelly, "Jason's in there right now, Dr. Lee said that she should be ok, the baby is fine."

Alexis and Sonny were relieved, "Well that's good." They both said.

"Yeah," Nicholas agreed.

Sonny saw how tired both of them were, "You guys have been here all night you should go home to Spencer."

Nicholas and Emily didn't want to leave their friend, "No its ok, Alfred is with Spencer. He's at home sleeping; he won't even know that we've been gone.

Emily than suggested that Sonny and Alexis leave, "Sonny you should go home, you've been shot and Alexis you shouldn't be walking around. The both of you should really go."

"No its ok, Carly's got the kids and…" Alexis went to finish Sonny's sentence, "We're strong enough to stay here for support."

"Ok whatever you guys say. We're about to go to the cafeteria. Do you guys want some coffee?" Nicholas offered them.

"Um sure," Alexis said knowing that she couldn't keep coffee down while she was going through her chemo, but she knew that they both needed a break.

Nicholas hugged his aunt and Emily gave Sonny an innocent kiss on the cheek and they both walked off to the cafeteria.

Sonny and Alexis walked over to the window and saw Jason and Elizabeth curled up next to each other.

"They look so peaceful together," she said noticing Elizabeth's head on Jason's chest and Jason's right hand on Elizabeth's belly.

"Yeah they do." He said.

"You think he'll be able to get over the fact the she lied to him?" She asked remembering that she had done the very same thing to Sonny that Elizabeth did to Jason.

"It'll take sometime. I don't think the reality has set in yet. If he's not angry at her now, he will be. It's the only way he knows how to deal with betrayal. I'm sure he'll come to me looking for advice since I've been in a similar situation," he said sarcastically as he bumped into her.

She smiled at him knowing what he was talking about, "So what would you say to him Mr. know it all?"

He laughed, "Honestly?"

She nodded.

"I don't know. I think I would tell him to forgive her. That woman in there has gone through an awful lot and what Jason has to realize is that Elizabeth loves him; she sacrificed her happiness for his. She's saved the man more times than I can count; she's done countless other things that could have had her thrown in jail. Shoot, I probably shouldn't have said that…" He giggled remembering Alexis was the DA and he was practically incriminating Elizabeth right in front of her.

She looked at him laughing, "Oh Sonny you can't believe that I would charge her for anything. I'm not even the DA anymore."

He knew she would never charge Elizabeth he was merely being sarcastic with her.

"But seriously he has to realize that she believed it was for the best, just like you," he said to her remembering how she believed it was ok to lie to him about Kristina.

She acknowledged what he said and smiled, "So you think they can make it work?"

Sonny looked out at the window, "What he has to decide is does he love her? If so then he can forgive her and then I can imagine we'd all have a wedding to attend to soon. If not, if he thinks he can never love her than I will do everything in my power to convince him otherwise. Somehow they will find a way to work things out. I mean after all we found a way to make it work." He said as he looked at her, he smiled patting her on the back.

Ever since Alexis was diagnosed with cancer she and Sonny got closer. They had a new friendship now. They held each other as they looked at Jason and Elizabeth.

Alexis was happy that her and Sonny had been able to get over everything she had done in the past and was happy that she had him and their friendship to help her get through the cancer. He had been there for her every step of the way, sometimes she wished that they were together. It would comfort her to know that she had someone who loved her romantically by her side, but that would never happen because he was in love with Carly.

Dr. Lee came walking down the hall 20 minutes later she'd only been gone an hour.

She saw Sonny, "Is Jason still in their?"

"Yeah they're both sleeping. Maybe you could let them sleep for right now?" He asked her.

"Well its better I give them the results of her tests right now," she unfortunately denied Sonny.

"Oh well is something wrong?" Sonny asked her in concern; if the results couldn't wait to be shared it must mean something is wrong.

"I can't tell you its doctor patient confidentiality," she said to them.

In the brief time that Sonny and Alexis had been talking to Dr. Lee Jason and Elizabeth had waken up from their nap.

Jason heard Sonny and Dr. Lee talking outside so he got up, "I'll be right back." He said smiling at her.

He opened the door and surprised them, "Hey you can come in here now. We're awake."

"Oh ok well excuse me Sonny," Dr. Lee walked in and Sonny and Alexis waited outside until Jason and Elizabeth were ready for visitors.

As she walked in Sonny glanced over to Alexis and they walked away from the window, they wanted to give them privacy. They sat down on the bench and saw Nicholas and Emily returning from the cafeteria.

"Any updates?" Emily asked.

"Dr. Lee just went inside with the results from the tests," he announced to them.

"Oh, did she say or hint at all if they were good or bad?" Nicholas asked.

"No. She wouldn't tell us anything." Alexis said disappointingly, she wished just as much as Sonny that she knew something, but she didn't.

"Oh. Ok well here we brought you water," Nicholas said as he handed Alexis and Sonny a water bottle.

Jason sat back down with Elizabeth and grabbed her hand letting her know that he was there for her.

"So what do the results say?" Jason asked with fear in his voice. He was hoping that the damage done to her was not extensive.

"Well the good news is that the bullets near her spine and shoulder didn't cause any significant or permanent damage to her nerves. The bad news is….well there really isn't any bad news except that I would like Elizabeth to be on bed rest for 3 days," Kelly said joking with the last bit of her sentence.

Jason smiled at Elizabeth and she smiled at him, "Well I guess 3 days on bed rest won't be that bad," she said sarcastically.

"Of course it won't be. I'll make sure of it," Jason said happily to her.

"So after 3 days I want you to come for a check up and if everything is ok I'll take you off bed rest. Sound good?" She asked being the good friend and doctor at the same time.

"Yeah. Thanks Kelly," she thanked her and Kelly smiled before leaving the room.

Elizabeth turned to Jason. He looked at her and remembered that he had told her to move in with her and he wanted to let her know that the offer still stood, "I meant what I said. I want you to move in with me."

As good as it sound, she didn't want to take advantage of Jason anymore than she had already. The kisses they shared were enough. She knew that they were just moments of weakness and that they were just comforting each other. She didn't know if this was how he really felt, she hoped that they weren't moments of weakness, but it was too soon to tell.

"Jason I don't know, I mean it's so soon and what about you and…" she went to ask him about Angela wondering if Angela had indeed betrayed Sonny and Jason.

"She and I are over. We are never getting back together. No matter what Stan finds on her, no matter what she did or didn't do. She lied and betrayed Sonny and I. She almost cost us everyone we loved."

He said loved, oh she had hoped that he was saying he loved her.

He leaned in closer and sincerely said, "She almost cost me you and our baby. I won't lose you again. I can't. I want to protect you and our child. I want to take care of you like you took care of me. Just stay with me for the days your on bed rest and then will go from there."

She couldn't say no to him with the smile he gave her so she said "ok." Her heart melted when he asked her to move in with him and she would only hope that maybe while he was taking care of her that he would realize that maybe he loved her regardless of the fact the she was carrying his child. She would love to live with him and for them to be a happy family, but she knew fairy tales didn't come true and that the chances of her fairy tale ending coming true were slim to none.

He smiled when she said she would move in. As they had been talking they could both sense that Emily and Nicholas as well as Sonny and Alexis were waiting outside and wanted to come in.

Jason annoyingly but playfully said, "You guys can come in now."

They walked in and smiled at her and Jason.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"I'm ok, a little sore but I'm going to be fine."

"That's good," Nicholas said.

Sonny then gave Elizabeth a look like "did you tell him?" but the look that Jason had on his face as well as Elizabeth at this very moment said it all so he decided that he should wish them congratulations.

"Well congratulations," Sonny said happily.

Emily was confused, congratulations? She looked at Elizabeth and Jason oddly.

"Well do you want to tell her or should I?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"Tell me what?" Emily asked feeling teased.

"I guess I will. Emily you're going to be an aunt," Jason said excitingly.

Emily looked at Nicholas who looked like he already knew and Alexis was so calm about this that it was obvious that they had all known about it, but her. She was initially hurt and then she wondered if Lucky knew. Poor Lucky, he believed that the child Elizabeth was carrying was his and it wasn't. It would take a while before she could get over it, but she didn't want to rain on their parade so she pretended that she was happy for them.

"You're the father?" She asked surprisingly.

He nodded.

"Well congratulations you guys," she said pretending to not be mad that Elizabeth had kept this from her.

Elizabeth looked at her and could see that she was angry that she had obviously been the last one to find out.

Emily hugged Jason and then Elizabeth. Elizabeth whispered into her ear, "I know you're mad I'll explain later."

No one heard her or Emily's response, "You bet you will. I'll hold you to it." She laughed jokingly, all the hurt that she had went away when Elizabeth could tell she was upset. She smiled as she pulled back.

Sonny and Jason were shaking hands and Nicholas and Jason were able to get along.

"Ok well Elizabeth and I have a lot to talk about so we'll see you all later," Jason said as he could see that Elizabeth was getting over whelmed.

Jason's cell phone rang; he took it out, "Its Carly."

He went to ignore the call when Elizabeth realized that maybe this was a good time to talk to Emily about everything.

"It's ok Jason. I'm sure she's worried sick about you." She said kindly to him.

He smiled at her, "ok then."

He walked out of the room with Sonny and Alexis. Nicholas and Emily followed until Elizabeth said, "Emily! Don't you want to talk?"

She looked back at her, "Oh well yeah I just thought you might be tired."

"I am but we should talk, come sit down." She persisted.

She looked at Nicholas and the Elizabeth said, "you too Nicholas."

They sat down with her. They were quiet; they didn't really know what to say.

Elizabeth decided to not focus the attention on her and instead asked Emily how she was with the death of her father.

"I don't know it, really hasn't sunk in yet. I still think that I'm going to go home and see him in the living room." Emily said without a tear in her eye. She was trying to be strong.

"its going to be ok. You have us and Lucky to help you through this." Elizabeth said to her. Nicholas reached over Emily grabbing her hand.

There was more awkward silence until Elizabeth asked about Lucky, "Where is Lucky? He's ok right? I mean I didn't see him after the explosion and…"

Nicholas interrupted her, "He's fine. He was here earlier, but he went back to work."

He wanted to bring up the fact that she lied to him and everyone about the baby and he did, "Why didn't you tell everyone in the beginning about the baby not being Lucky's."

Elizabeth knew she was going to have to answer these questions, "I wanted too believe me I did, but Sonny and Carly were telling me that Jason wasn't ready to be a father and he had a life with Sam. Lucky wasn't getting clean for himself, he was using this baby and it just seemed that it would be better if no one ever knew the truth. I thought I was protecting him that if he knew the truth that he would go back on pills. I didn't want him to mess up all the progress he had made because it wasn't his."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked outside of her room and said goodbye to Sonny and Alexis before answering his phone.

After they left he looked inside Elizabeth's room to see how she was doing, he didn't think Emily nor Nicholas would cause her any stress but he just wanted to make sure.

He picked up the phone, "Hey Carly."

"JASON! Oh my god, are you ok? I'm so sorry about you're father." Carly shouted on the phone.

Jason pulled the phone away from his ear because she was so hysterical.

"I'm ok, it really hasn't sunken in yet. Um is Milo there with you?" He wanted to make sure that Milo had followed orders.

"Yeah, but he really shouldn't be. He's sleeping on the couch, you should see him. He's a wreck; I can't believe you sent him to protect me after his brother died." Carly said disappointed in him.

"I know I really shouldn't have but sometimes work is a good distraction." Jason said softly, he was tired.

"How is your mother and Emily and…" Carly went to mention more people from the Quartermaine's but Jason interrupted her.

"Carly, I know you're dying to ask so just ask?" Jason said knowing that Carly didn't really care how his family was dealing with Alan's death.

"What?" Carly was a little surprised.

"I know you don't really care about how my family is doing with Alan's death, so…" Jason stated.

"Jason that's not entirely true, but….." She paused and Jason could hear her on the phone wondering if she should ask about Sonny so Jason told her himself.

"Carly, Sonny is ok; he's on his way home."

"Oh thank god…. Jason how are you really? I heard about Elizabeth on the news. Is she ok?" She kindly asked.

"Yeah, but it was close… I mean I watch them operate on her and she died right their in front of my eyes. It… it was…" Jason couldn't even describe what the feeling was.

"I'm sorry Jason that must have been horrible for you." She said trying to be a supportive friend despite her dislike for Elizabeth.

"Yeah it was and then a few minutes later as I was telling everyone what had happened and Dr. Lee came running in saying that she had lived. It was some miracle."

"I'm so happy that she's alive…." She cringed saying that and Jason could tell that really didn't mean it.

"Carly I know your not that happy, your just happy Sonny is alive? Right?"

"No Jason I'm happy she's alive because I know how much you care for her and despite how much I dislike that goody two shoes I don't want to see you hurt." Carly said to him.

"Well I have something to tell you that might make you dislike her a little bit more."

"Oh Jason I don't think there's anything that could do that," Carly said without thinking of the fact that he could be the father of Elizabeth's baby which would really set her off.

"Well think harder, starts with an f and ends with an r." Jason teased her and Carly was just as confused as ever.

"Jason I don't understand your mind games just tell me what it is." Carly said frustrated. Such a simple puzzle had made her so distraught.

"Ok brace yourself, in fact you might want to take a deep breath." He playfully said to her.

He heard her take a deep breath and he chuckled.

Carly didn't like all this teasing and she could hear him laughing on the other side of the phone, "Oh for god's sake Jason just tell me."

"Ok well I'm the father of Elizabeth's baby after all." He proudly said.

He heard a thump on the other side of the phone and laughed, "Carly?"

Carly had fallen of the couch she was so surprised.

On the ground she spoke into the phone, "Wait run that by me again."

Carly wasn't sure if she heard right.

"I'm going to be a father. Lucky isn't the father I am." He told her once more and he could hear her getting ready to yell at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Nicholas had begun to understand where she was coming from Emily leaned forward and said, "We're sorry if we made you feel like you had to keep this a secret, that we forced you to go back to Lucky."

"Don't be sorry, all of this is my fault. I have to pay now for the way I handled this situation. Don't make excuses for me." She honestly said to them.

"We're not, we're just saying that we know we pressured you into going back to Lucky and we understand now. Whether we would have done the same thing in your shoes, we don't know but we get it now. We're sorry." Nicholas said kindly.

"I'm sorry too." Elizabeth said to two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason how do you know it's your kid, did she actually tell you?" she asked hoping that he didn't jump to any wrong conclusions for she knew how badly he wanted to be father.

"Yes she did."

"Jason how medicated is she? How much have they drugged her? Because I don't believe you are the father." Carly asked wondering if had been drugged so much Elizabeth had lost her mind or was in some dream.

"Oh Carly I wouldn't expect you to, but she's not that medicated she was very much conscious when she told me."

"Well I think you should have a paternity test just to make sure. Its not that I don't believe her Jason its just that I don't want you getting your hopes up and then find out that she only said that because she was caught up in the moment or she was to delirious. I don't want you to get hurt." She said sincerely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas and Emily could see that she needed her rest and that they could talk more about this later, "Will let you get your rest." He said to her.

Elizabeth nodded, "Ok take care."

Nicholas stood up and walked over to Emily and they held hands as they left the room.

Elizabeth quickly called her name before she left, "Emily?"

She turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can you or Nicholas see where Cameron is and tell him I'm ok." She asked hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Yeah of course," she smiled as she walked with Nicholas out of the room.

Nicholas and Emily walked out of the room and Jason took notice. Jason put his phone down for minute.

"You guys leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, I told you so." Emily said quietly to him.

"Told me what?" Jason looked confused.

"I told you she would wake up if you talked to her." Emily explained.

"Yeah I guess that means I owe you one." Jason laughed.

Emily was about to say something back when she could hear Carly screaming Jason's name, "We can talk later about dad. Take care Jason."

He hugged her, "Ok bye Emily."

He saw them walk away and then he put his phone back up to his ear, "Carly I was just saying good bye to Emily and Nicholas."

"Oh. Sorry I didn't mean too be so annoying," she said to him. 

"It's ok but, Carly I don't need a paternity test. She is very much awake and aware of what she is saying and Dr. Lee pretty much confirmed it. Now I have to go, but I don't want you coming down here and upsetting her because you're jealous and whatever other excuses you're thinking of right now." He said angrily to her.

Carly laughed, Jason knew her so well for that was exactly what she was thinking, "Ok. Oh and let Elizabeth know that Cameron is over here."

"Ok I will." Jason said.

"Love you jase." Carly said as she was saying goodbye to him tonight.

"Love you too Carly. I'll talk to you later." They said goodbye and Jason walked back into Elizabeth's room.

Jason walked into Elizabeth's room, "Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." She said quietly in return, she was tired.

He sat next to her, "Cameron is at Carly's. She knew you'd probably be worried so she told me to tell him."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Oh well that's good he's ok. I'm not sure if its good he's a Carly's house considering how she hates me." She sarcastically said.

"You have nothing to worry about; Carly won't start talking bad about you until Cameron is at least 10." He said sarcastically and they both laughed.

"No Elizabeth she doesn't hate you, she's just jealous of you. She doesn't like any woman around me."

"Jealous of me? Well that sounds rather silly. I've done nothing lately that should make someone jealous of me." Elizabeth said not fully understanding why Carly would be jealous of her.

"Well when I told her that I was the father of your baby she went ballistic. I could hear the jealousy in her voice." He said sarcastically.

"Oh really? Gee what a surprise," she laughed with Jason both knowing that Carly would react this way.

"Yeah, she started asking if you were heavily medicated or drugged. I couldn't help but laugh when I came in." He smiled at her.

"That's very funny Mr. Morgan." She gave Jason an innocent punch in the arm.

"Ouch, not so hard," he teased her.

"Oh I didn't even hit you that hard," she said playfully back at him.

He leaned in and kissed her. As he kissed her she slowly grabbed his hand and placed in on her stomach for the baby was kicking.

"The baby…" she said softly.

"…Is kicking." Jason said finishing her sentence.

He felt his child kick for the first time, it made him speechless as he looked up at Elizabeth who was smiling at him.


	26. Lorenzo Alcazar and his partner

Chapter 26: Lorenzo Alcazar and his partner

Lorenzo Alcazar was rushed to a hospital that was closet to the house he was staying at, it wasn't General Hospital.

"Lorenzo will be there very soon! Ok! Just hang on." She said to him as they rode in the ambulance.

In 10 minutes they would be at a hospital and Skye would be explaining everything she knew about his condition to the doctors.

"Ma'am I really need more information. I'm going to have to call General Hospital and ask for the doctors their to tell me his condition. Meanwhile we'll run tests to see what's going on in his head."

Skye didn't like the fact that they were contacting General Hospital for she was afraid they would tell them that Alcazar was fugitive and send the police after them, but then again he had hurt her family and the people she cared most about. She decided that family was more important and that if Alcazar was innocent like he claimed to be then he would have nothing to lose if the police came after him. Then she had to think about herself and that the police might suspect her of hiding a fugitive or charge her for something else and that Lila Rae couldn't lose both parents so she decided that she had to turn Lorenzo in.

She walked into his room where he was laying unconscious, "Oh Lorenzo how did you become like this. I know you loved your son but was it really worth it to get revenge on him?"

She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand, "I love you, but I can't love you when you're like this. I have to think of Lila Rae and myself and my family and you…"

Lorenzo started to regain consciousness, "Skye?"

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Skye…"

Skye wiped away her tears, "Lorenzo, oh you scared me there."

She put her hands on his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him.

"You know I love right?" She said to him.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry…about everything. I'm sorry that your family got hurt in the explosion and the hostage situation. It wasn't part of the plan…"

"Shh save your strength. The doctors are running tests. We're not at General Hospital. You'll be safe here." She said fully knowing it was a lie.

She kissed him as he fell out of his conscious state. She whispered into near his ear, "I love you and I always will."

She walked out of the room and ran into the doctor that was to be working on Alcazar, "Um we need to talk."

They walked to a bench and he sat down with her, she noticed the name tag on his clothes it read WEBBER. She wondered if he was related to Elizabeth Webber.

"Are you related to Elizabeth Webber?"

He smiled, "Why yes I am. Why do you ask?"

"I just remembered, I didn't know she had a brother." Skye said surprised.

"Oh well most people don't. I haven't talked to her in a while, I assume your friends with her."

"Oh well I know she works at General Hospital and that's about it, but you should check up on her."

"Oh really, is there something wrong with her?" He asked curiously.

"Oh well I just figured that since you were her family that you would have known that she divorced her husband and…" She was about to explain further when his cell phone rang.

"I'm sorry I have to take this, but afterwards I'd like to hear more about my sister." He said to her as he stood up.

She smiled.

On the other end of his phone was his other sister, Sarah, "Hey sis what's up?"

"Steven I've got bad news, Elizabeth she's been shot badly. I was watching the news and apparently a floor of the hospital that she's been working at was taken hostage. Anyways I've just talked to grandma and she told me that Elizabeth might not make it even though she is stable. I'm on my to Port Charles now, but the flights are really booked."

"Oh my… ok well I'll get over to Port Charles as soon as I can." He said in concern and Skye looked up and was very alert now.

He hung up the phone and turned to her, "Can you tell me more about my sister, maybe why or how she got shot earlier. Anything helps."

Skye would tell him everything he needed to know except the part for Alcazars involvement, "Well all I really know is that a year ago she married Lucky Spencer and he got hurt in an accident and got himself addicted to pills. He cheated on her and she's fell back into a friendship with Jason Morgan. I know they did sleep together one night after she caught Lucky with someone in their own apartment and then Lucky checked himself into rehab. She found out she was pregnant weeks later, Lucky is the father and then she filed for divorce and she's been on her own ever since."

"Hmm. Ok well thank you. I'll have to get you another doctor. I have to go see her in the hospital. She's been shot badly and it's about time I go to visit her."

"Oh well can you just tell me about Lorenzo, what's wrong with him?"

"He's got more shrapnel in his brain where he was shot, we should be able to take it out and he should survive the surgery."

She stood up, "Ok well thank you. Do you need a ride to port Charles? I'm going back their and…"

He interrupted her as he too got up, "Well yeah, I'd like a ride, but aren't you going to stay here with your husband?"

"Oh we're not married; he's just a friend of mine."

He didn't believe her, "They usually are, ok well give me a few minutes to give your "friend" a new doctor and then I'll be ready to go."

He walked away and she waited for him to come back. While she was waiting she made a phone call to the police department in Port Charles.

"Is this Mac?" Skye asked.

"No it's Lucky Spencer, who is this?" Lucky asked.

"This is Skye Quartermaine. I know where Alcazar is…" She told him and Lucky on the other side of the phone grabbed pen and paper and wrote down at the exact hospital she said they were at.

"Thank you for this information. In return we won't arrest you for helping him hide from police if in fact you are telling the truth."

"Don't worry I'm not, I'm making my way back to Port Charles, he'll be in surgery soon and is expected to survive the surgery so we shouldn't have a problem."

"Ok well I'll have police over there soon. Thanks again. Bye." Lucky proudly said. He was happy that they had got a lead.

Skye walked into alcazars room and opened up her purse where she had a notepad and a pen. She sat next to him and wrote him a letter. Too her it would be the last time she would ever speak to him.

_Dear Lorenzo,_

_I want you to know that I love you and that what I'm about to do is one of the hardest things I've ever done. What you have to done to my family and friends is something I can't take back. I've struggled with this, I really have and so I've decided that I'm leaving you. We are done. I will take care of Lila Rae on my own and I will be in touch for when you can see her, don't follow me or I will make sure you will never see her again. You've put me in one of the hardest situations ever I can't chose you over my family, I just can't. I will always love you… you know the rest._

_Love,_

_Skye_

She left the note to his the coffee table next to him and she kissed his forehead. She walked out of the room just in time for Dr. Webber to meet her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric had talked with Angela for the next couple of hours on his plan to kidnap Elizabeth and where they would go to. They had been driving all night to the different houses when they finally rested at his house, the one he had bought with Elizabeth.

They walked through the house and Ric had completely re done the place, "Ric this is really nice."

"Yeah it's better than it was before. I had the whole house re furnished and here let me show you, I swear I've built a house like batman's layer."

They went down to a basement that lit up as they walked down the stairs. Angela looked and saw two black SUV's and an underground trail that lead out to the woods, "Ric isn't this a little over doing it. I mean all of this must have cost a fortune."

"It did but Alcazar funded this. See he wants his shot at Sonny and Jason and I want mine with Elizabeth. Elizabeth makes Jason weak; Jason makes Sonny weak which makes it easier to get control of his operation."

She walked into another part of the basement where a whole ammo dump was, "You really think we're going to need this."

"Not all of it but I plan on going to the houses in order Like I showed you, so that means we need to spread it all out, I have keys to all the houses and I have a team of 8 men coming. Their Alcazars best henchmen."

Angela was a little freaked out by everything; she was starting to see how crazy he really was. She looked back at him and he had this sick smile showing.

"You've thought of everything except how I fit into all of this." She asked knowing that Ric hadn't expected for her to be involved.

"Well easy, once she has the baby you and I will raise it." He said as he walked over to her.

She looked up at him, "We? Ric we're not exactly good together."

She wasn't totally against the idea, I mean she would be raising Jason's baby and she can't get pregnant so she would never have to worry about having children with Ric, he's got money from Alcazar. In a way she felt like she couldn't lose.

"That's not exactly true; we were both attracted to one another. If it weren't for Alexis or Jason or anyone else I think we might have actually have hit it off and now we can."

"What about Molly? Are we going to take her too?" Angela knew he had forgotten about one thing Molly, how was his real daughter going to come into play.

He had forgotten about Molly but he wasn't going to play favorites like he believed Alexis was doing with Kristina, "I'll take her too."

He finished showing her the place and they went upstairs to his room where they would sleep with each other once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac came into the office and saw Lucky making some phone calls and then talking to Cruz, "What's going on?"

He turned around to Mac and proudly said, "We found Lorenzo Alcazar. His girl friend just tipped us off and the police department from that town has just confirmed that he's there. He's in surgery and he'll be able to leave in a couple of days."

Mac was impressed, "Well I'm impressed Lucky you've really got your stuff together. I've talked to the mayor and you've got your badge back."

He handed him his badge, "Lucky Spencer is officially reinstated and is now detective Lucky Spencer. Oh and the mayor wants to have a chat with you."

Everyone cheered at Lucky's success, "Thank you everyone. Thank you Mac." He said as he shook his hand.

"Now your appointment with him is around 7 tomorrow. You should go and get some rest." He encouraged him.

"Ok." He took the commissioners advice and went back to his apartment at Kelly's.


	27. The Next Day

Chapter 27: The next day…

Author's note:

Ok so what did you all think about chapter 24, Carly and Milo. I love their conversation and I I'm not going to spoiler who Carly goes with. I've already written who she picks so I'll give you a little hint…its not who you think its going to be with. SO I had no idea what to cal this chapter but I wanted to move on to the next day and not necessarily rush the next week or so of Port Charles but I'm trying to get to the point of other storylines appearing and new characters coming to the canvas. So these next chapters are just fluff. Oh and don't think this story is anywhere close to being done. In fact I might never actually finish it, especially with some ideas I'm working on. Anyways I'll try to get some chapter posted soon.

Lulu woke up to discover that she was in her room which surprised her because the last she remembered she was in the living room talking to Tracy. She got out of bed and took a shower. As the warm water touched her skin she closed her eyes and then a flash back hit her like a ton of bricks. Everything happened so fast from when Milo kissed her, when Dillon kissed her to when they were taken hostage and to when Georgie was shot. That image of Georgie on the floor as blood came running from her back haunted her, but didn't scare her as much as what Georgie asked of her. That whole night of flash backs scared her so much that she lost track of where she was and fell through the shower glass.

Downstairs Luke and Tracy as well as Monica and Edward were awake. They were all very quiet for they were still mourning over Alan. Monica and Emily had been discussing funeral arrangements while Alice was serving them breakfast. During this time they heard the thump and shattering of glass.

Luke put his newspaper down, "That sounded like it was coming from…"

Tracy finished his sentence, "Lulu's room?"

Luke rushed out of the kitchen along with Tracy. Lulu's door was locked and they had to drag Alice to break the door.

Dillon had been lying in his bed when he heard all the commotion outside. He frustratingly got out of bed and peeked his head out of the door, "What's all the commotion?"

"We don't know there was just a loud sound from Lulu's room and she's not opening her door." Tracy explained as Alice broke the door.

Dillon fell alert and quickly ran out of his room.

"Lulu? Darling?" Luke said as he walked into her room. Then he noticed that she had been taking a shower.

Dillon ran passed him, "Lulu are you ok?"

There was no answer.

"Lulu answer your father!" Luke demanded of her but when she didn't answer back they were afraid of that silence meant.

"Alice! Hurry up and get over here. She's locked this door." Dillon yelled for her.

Alice got to the door and took her keys out, "Just a second you all. I'm not going to break this door we don't know what we'll find when we open it."

Dillon was wondering what was on the other side of that door, maybe it was nothing or maybe it was something horrible.

Alice finished unlocking the door. "Ok, Luke do you want Tracy and I to go in their since we're women, she might feel embarrassed if her father sees her."

Luke wasn't sure he had grown to be very protective of her lately, "Well I don't know I really think that I should…"

Dillon didn't want to wait for them to decide so he just rushed to her door and slowly opened it.

His eyes got wider and his stomach felt sick when he saw Lulu face down on the ground with blood coming from the sides of her.

"CALL 911!" He said as he rushed in the bath room. The door was almost entirely open when Luke and Tracy saw her on the floor.

"Alice call 911." Tracy said to her as Luke stood there not knowing what to really do.

Dillon however knew what needed to be done, he closed the door a bit and turned the shower off as he grabbed a towel, "Oh Lulu." He said in concern.

He covered her up with towel and turned her over, "Lulu? Can you hear me?"

She had cuts on her arms and face from the glass and her leg had a huge piece of glass in it that he failed to notice.

He graced his hand along her cheek, "Lulu please wake up."

When she didn't respond he then thought that maybe she had drowned, it didn't cross his mind before. He quickly looked for a pulse and tried to check for breathing, both of which were both absent.

"LUKE she's not breathing!" He yelled at him hoping he would know how to do CPR.

Luke was in his own world, he was trying to make out what they had discovered, thoughts of suicide raced through his head. Did she try to kill herself? Was she going to fade away like her mother? He was scared; he couldn't hear Dillon screaming his name.

"LUKE!" He kept saying until he threw something from the shower to take Luke out of his trance.

Luke broke out of it and raced to Dillon.

"Sorry? Did you say she's not breathing?" Luke questioned him.

"Yes or if she is its really hard to tell." Dillon said panicked.

Luke leaned over to his daughter and quietly said her name, "Lulu baby, wake up."

She didn't respond and Luke immediately started to apply CPR. It didn't work the first time but the second time it did.

Lulu coughed up water and Dillon held her head up, "Oh lulu you scared us."

Lulu was still out of it, "What happened?" she asked while still laying on the floor.

Downstairs Tracy and Alice opened the door and the paramedics came through. A man with a stretcher stayed on the floor and another man raced with Tracy upstairs.

"Gumdrop you fell through the shower," Luke said just before Tracy and the paramedic came up to her room.

"You called 911?" Lulu asked in embarrassment.

"Well yeah, you're bleeding," Dillon said as he looked at all of the cuts she had on her and then he looked back at her leg that had glass in and massive amounts of blood coming out.

"Oh lulu your leg!" Dillon said panicked.

Lulu tried to look, but by doing that she had moved the leg and then she screamed in pain.

The paramedic entered the bath room and noticed all her cuts and especially the one on her leg, "We need to get her out of here she's losing blood."

Dillon and Luke shook there heads as the paramedic picked her up and took her downstairs. Lulu was screaming in pain for her leg was really bad now.

They put her on the stretcher and covered her up more.

"Who's coming in the ambulance? I've only got room for one." A paramedic asked.

Luke and Dillon looked at each other, "Dillon you go. Will be right behind you guys."

Lulu was unconscious for the pain she was in had been to much for her too take. Dillon followed them into the ambulance while Luke and Tracy got into a car and drove right behind them.

While in the ambulance Dillon looked at an unconscious Lulu and held her hand. He knew she would be ok, but he was worried about her. He wondered what had occupied her mind so much that she lost sight of where she was. Was she thinking about him? Milo? Georgie's death? He knew it had to be related to the hostage crisis. He didn't believe or think for one second that this was some suicide attempt. He knew her better than her father.

"You scared me. You know that?" He said to her as she was in and out of conscious states.

"I'm sorry Dillon, I was just thinking about everything last night and…" She became unconscious again.

"It's ok. I guess we can talk about it later." He said as he squeezed her hand.

While Lulu and Dillon were on there way to the hospital Jason was outside Elizabeth's room making a few phone calls and arrangements in order for the penthouse to be ready for Elizabeth and Cameron to live their.

When he saw Milo walk down the hall with Cameron he ended his conversation and then smiled as Cameron ran towards him.

Jason bent down and hugged the boy, "Hey big guy!"

"Hi." The boy said.

"Do you remember who I am?" Jason had only met the boy a few times and wondered if Cameron had seen him enough to remember who he was.

"Ur mummy's frend jaysen." Cameron said confidently.

Jason was surprised that the boy remembered him, "Yeah and mommy's sleeping right now so we have to be quiet."

Cameron smiled and Jason picked Cameron up and looked up at Milo, "Thanks for brining him. I know you just lost your brother and I shouldn't have been demanding so much of you…" Jason was about to apologize for his brother's death but Milo smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I needed a distraction and Carly managed to help me out with something so it was a win win situation I guess."

"Ok well I don't think I'll need you for the rest of day, so as soon as I check up on Elizabeth and bring Cameron to her and make sure everything is ok then you can leave."

Jason said calmly even though in the past 24 hours he had become so protective of Elizabeth and Cameron as well as everyone else he cared about.

"OK well if you need me I'll just be here sitting on this bench." Milo said kindly. He was happy to have the day off for he needed to talk to lulu and he needed to get some sleep he was exhausted.

Jason smiled at him as he walked over to the bench and laid his head back on the wall trying to fall asleep.


	28. Their Promises

Chapter 28: Their promises

Author's note: We're going to see Jason and Elizabeth struggle to keep their promises from the other night creating some tension between them (as in they don't know how the other feels). For this chapter I would like you all to listen to the song "You've got a way with me," by Shania Twain. It fits pretty well through the end of the chapter. You might want to read it first and then read it again with the song playing. Anyways its up to you so enjoy.

Elizabeth had been soundly asleep all night. It wasn't because she was alive or because the truth had finally come out, no, it was because Jason was by her side. Jason could have left her the moment he found out that she had lied, but he didn't. He stayed with her and whenever his arms were wrapped around her like they had been all night long she felt safe. While she had been sleeping she thought back to their conversation in the park so many years ago. She remembered Jason talking about Michael and all the thing he said he taught the young boy while Carly was gone and how attached he became to the child only to find out that he wasn't the father after all.

She said to him words of comfort, "I might regret saying this because the great thing about you is that you never try to make me feel better and everybody always tries to do it to me and now I'm about to do it to you."

"ok." He said as he was open to anything she had to say.

"At least you know Michael is around, you can hear about him, watch him grow up from a distance and maybe someday… well you never know right?" hinting to him that he will always be a part of Michael's life and that maybe he'll have children of his own someday.

"You never know." He smiled back at her fully understanding what she was saying and hinting.

Looking back on that conversation now, who knew that the two of them would ever be sharing a child together? It was just a coincidence that 8 years ago she had said to him that he would have children someday and his first would just happen to be with her. She smiled as she dreamed about that conversation and the many others that they had shared over the years. Jason always brought a smile to her face; she was smiling now in her sleep. She had felt warm all night and the moment Jason had left the room she felt a little cold. This coldness would wake her up in about 20 minutes for she would realize that she could no longer feel his presence.

Jason and Cameron quietly entered the room and sat in the chair to the left of her. Cameron sat on his lap and quietly rested his head on Jason's chest, just like his mother had while Jason's eyes were fixated on Elizabeth's face and the smile that was on it. He was amazed at how much he had bonded with Cameron. He had only seen him five or six times in the past year, but Cameron seemed to stick to him like glue.

Cameron trusted him, maybe more so than Lucky since Lucky had been absent in his life for the past 6 months with a few visits here and there. He didn't understand why mommy and his daddy lucky couldn't get along, he didn't understand why Jason's face was more recognizable to him than Lucky's, but he did understand one thing. That whenever this man was around, Jason it is, that whenever Jason was around it made his mother smile, a smile he hadn't seen in a while.

All Jason could focus on was the people in front of him, Elizabeth and Cameron. They were what were most important to him right now. He knew that he should be at the Quartermaine's with his mom and Emily and that he should be trying to make sense of his father's death, but he couldn't. He couldn't allow himself to be weak at this moment. Elizabeth always made him weak and he knew that he couldn't become anymore vulnerable at this time in his life for he might let his guard down and whenever he let his guard down bad things happened.

Another thing that he had yet to deal with was Sam or Angela he thought to himself. He didn't know what to call her anymore. With all that had happened a part of him still loved her and he still needed to talk to her. He needed to hear her part of the story. He felt guilty thinking about her for he had told Elizabeth that no matter what Stan and Spinelli found on her that he would never go back to her, that he would never talk to her. He had not lied, he was sure that he wanted things with her to end, but he didn't know how to go about doing that for he still loved her. What bothered him even more was that if Elizabeth found out that he still had thoughts of Angela and was still in love with Angela and go back on his promise that he made to Elizabeth well he wondered how this would effect her. The other night Elizabeth said she loved him and whether she was aware of what she said he could see that she was. This would hurt her. It would crush her to know that he still wanted to talk to the woman that put her there.

Then Jason was trying to still comprehend the fact that Elizabeth had lied to him. He didn't know how to deal with betrayal. Two women who he cared for had betrayed him. How was he going to decide which betrayal was worse? How was he going to decide which one to forgive? Or which one to love in return? Jason had no answers to these questions and in the mean time he would just have to keep his feelings to himself and keep his cool until he got the chance to talk to Sonny.

While all these thoughts and decisions he was trying to make he became distracted as his eyes glance over to Elizabeth's belly and he was tempted to touch it. He loved feeling the baby kicked. Even though his feelings for Elizabeth weren't clear his feelings for his child were. He loved this baby and couldn't wait to meet his son or daughter. The temptation was too much for him. Not wanting to disturb Cameron's sleeping he slowly got up still carrying Cameron and he sat on the end of Elizabeth's bed. He looked down at Cameron who was still napping and then he slowly moved his hand to where the baby was growing. Jason smiled in excitement for the baby was kicking. He couldn't believe that Elizabeth and him had created such a miracle. A few tears of joy left his eyes as he felt the baby kick and as he looked over to Elizabeth who was smiling at him. There eyes met and he slowly moved his hand towards hers.

"I hope you didn't mind I was just…" He wanted to explain why he was feeling her belly, he wondered if it bothered her or made her feel uncomfortable.

"You don't have to ask me Jason. This baby is just as much mine as it is yours. I don't mind if you want to feel the baby kick. You two have to bond."

He smiled at her and she looked at Cameron.

"How is he?" She asked in concern.

"Well he was awake about 10 minutes ago. He's just tired, I think he stayed up late with Kristina, Michael and Morgan."

"Oh well I'm glad he was able to get along with them and that he had a place to go to." She said as she was thankful that Carly had taken him in.

"Yeah Carly really didn't mind. I think deep down she liked having all the kids over for it distracted her with…" Elizabeth finished his sentence "sonny and Jax."

"Yeah." He confirmed her guess.

Cameron had heard them talking and started to wake up from his nap, he looked up at Jason and who nodded over to Elizabeth and Cameron looked over to Elizabeth and excitedly smiled, "Mummy!"

He held his hands out like he wanted to hug her and Jason moved him closer to her so she didn't have to move herself to him.

"Hey honey! Mommy missed you!" She said as she hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Jason smiled as he reunited the mother and son. There was silence for few minutes between them as Cameron and Elizabeth were still rejoicing that they were both ok.

Elizabeth looked over to Jason who was just sitting there looking at her.

"I talked to Dr. Lee and she would like to keep you here for a few more hours just for observation."

"Ok. Well in the mean time Cameron and I can sit here and talk while you go check up on your mother and Emily."

Jason was surprised that she wanted him to go spend time with his family.

"I don't have to I can stay here." He said as he wanted to avoid seeing his family for it meant that he had to accept that fact that Alan, his father, was dead.

"Jason…" She leaned her head in as she could tell that Jason didn't want to see his family for he didn't want to start grieving for his father.

"Your family needs you. Your mother, your grandfather and Emily. You can't put this on hold. Now I won't take no for an answer."

Jason knew she was right; he can't avoid seeing his family. He annoyingly, but at the same time playfully said, "Alright. You know you can be so bossy sometimes."

"Yes, but you'll thank me later." She said knowing that he would thank her later.

"I know." He said as he got up from her bed.

"Ok so I'll be back around um let me see what time it is." He looked down at his watch and it read 10 o' clock.

"Ok its ten right now so I'll come back over here around one and then we can go to lunch and then back to my place."

Oh yeah, she had forgotten well she didn't forget she remembered last night when Jason asked her to move in, but she was still unsure if that's what he wanted. Last night was stressful on both of them and she realized they both said things last night that they might not have meant.

"Jason are you sure you want me to stay with you because I can stay with Grams or Nicholas…" He interrupted her before she could say anything else.

He walked to the door and opened it, "Milo."

Milo looked up and walked over to him, "Yeah boss?"

Jason walked over to Cameron, "Mommy and I need to have talk. You play with him for a few minutes." He kindly said to him as he handed him over to Milo.

"I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Ok." Milo nodded as he walked with Cameron to the bench.

Jason closed the door and then turned to her and nicely said, "I thought we went over this. Your staying with me at least while your recovering." He said wondering why she felt like she had to keep asking. Was he making her feel like she was an obligation?

"I just, well we were both so tired last night and I can't even remember some of things I said. I just figured that you didn't mean it. We both said things last night that we didn't mean."

What did she mean by that? "Elizabeth…"

He said as he walked over to the left side of her bed and sat down on it. He was much closer to her than her was before. He pushed back the strain of hair that was dangling on the right said of her face then his hand ever so gently graced her right cheek. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She loved the way he touched her face, it was torture knowing that he didn't love her in return and every day that he didn't say it in return her heart ached a little bit more for she believed he night never say he loved her. She moved her head forward as he was still touching her face. She opened her eyes trying to hold back her tears, her emotions but it didn't work.

He wiped the tears from her right eye, "I meant what I said last night. I want you and Cameron to come live with me. I meant everything I said last night."

"I care about you Elizabeth. I plan on taking care of you, Cameron and our son or daughter. You mean more to me than anyone else right now, ok?" He said as he looked at her face which was now full of tears. He realized at that moment how weak she was, how much she needed him and how much she needed to hear that. She needed to hear that he cared about her that she wasn't an obligation and never would be.

"Ok?" He asked again as Elizabeth was trying process everything at the time.

She nodded and her hands came in contact with the one stroking her face. Their hands came down on to her lap and without even thinking he leaned in and kissed her ever so passionately. Elizabeth's motions were running high. She was getting so hot that he was kissing her because it gave her more hope that he did have feelings for her.

He leaned back from their kiss and smiled at her, "I'll be back in a few. If you need me you call me."

She smiled at him and their hands slowly left each others. He opened the door and Milo picked up Cameron and walked him over to Jason.

Jason picked him up and put him next to Elizabeth.

"I'll be back later." He hugged Cameron and kissed his forehead.

Cameron had been a little confused lately with all the attention that Jason was giving him and in some ways gave Cameron the impression that Jason was his father. He'd sure been acting like it lately with Lucky out of the picture for the past few months.

"Ok dada." He said with a smile on his face.


	29. Young Love and the heartbreaks that come

Chapter 29

Young Love and the heartbreaks that come with it

Author's note: I didn't really know what to call this chapter but it involves Lulu, Milo and Dillon and the triangle of love that surrounds them. There will be heartbreaks in this chapter, surprising friendships and the advice their new friends give them, and a father will decide to stick around. SO enjoy!

Jason as well as Elizabeth looked very surprised, but Jason was happy that Cameron said it, for to him it felt right. Elizabeth looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders like she was surprised at what happened and for Jason to ignore it. He smiled at her to let him know that it didn't bother him and then he walked to the door way that Milo had been standing in.

Just as he was about to talk to Milo doctors raced through the hall with Lulu on the stretcher to the OR.

A doctor shouted, "Get out of the way! Patient coming through!"

Milo glanced over to see Lulu coming there way, "Lulu? Oh my god Lulu! Jason I got to go."

Jason and Elizabeth were surprised at how concern he was for her for they didn't even know that they were friends.

He ran to the stretcher that was just about to pass Elizabeth's room, "What happened?" he asked the doctors.

"Who are you? What's your relationship with the patient?" one doctor asked.

As they were going past Elizabeth's room Jason and Elizabeth heard Milo say, "I'm her boy friend now tell me what's wrong with her!"

Jason and Elizabeth's mouths dropped, "I didn't know they were together?" Jason said.

"Well I didn't know who Milo was up until five minutes ago, but Lulu never mentioned him to me before. I hope she's ok." Elizabeth said in concern.

"She fell through the shower and is losing a lot of blood from the glass in her leg." One doctor said calmly.

"Ok well I'm coming with you." Milo said as his mind was completely focused on her now.

They were at the OR and they took her in as one doctor stayed out and explained to him what Milo could do, "You can watch in the OR although you shouldn't have much to worry about. It should be a simple surgery if we get their in time."

"OK well I'll wait right out here. Um how long will the surgery take?"

"I'm not sure hour at the most. If it takes longer we'll let you know." The doctor said before walking into the room.

Milo sat down on a bench which was across from the OR.

"Do you want me to check up on her?" Jason asked knowing that Elizabeth was close to Lulu because of the connection she had with Lucky.

"Yeah if you have time." Elizabeth asked.

"I have all the time in the world for you," Jason said still not realizing that he's been leading her on with all his kisses and flirtation.

Elizabeth smiled and when he left she blushed. She loved all the nice things he said to her and the kiss they just shared, but she tried not to read into it too much because she knew that he still loved Angela and that Jason's emotions were all over the place right now and that he just doesn't know how to deal with what he's feeling for her, Angela, his father and everyone else.

Jason walked down the hall where Milo was sitting on a bench where the OR was, "How is she?" he asked him.

"They said she fell through the shower and had glass all in her body. They're just removing it. She should be ok." Milo said trying to sound confident.

"Oh well I'm glad. So are you and Lulu…" Jason wasn't normally interested in Lulu's love life, but after they went on that road trip together to find spinelli he had grown to understand her a little bit better and grew to care about her.

"We're not an official couple, but we have this spark and chemistry and we got really close last night. I want to be more with her. I just said we were a couple so I could be the first to see her." Milo said with a smile. He missed Lulu and desperately needed to talk to her.

"Ok. Cause when we heard you say girl friend a minute ago we were a bit surprised." Jason said to him.

"Yeah well, I had to do whatever I could to see her. I care about her a lot. Carly help me realize that." Milo said as he was thankful for the advice Carly gave him.

"Carly's funny like that. She can help you when it really counts, when you really need her. Ok well you're off duty for the rest of the day. I'll be back here in a couple of hours and do you think if you get any updates on Lulu you can tell Elizabeth when you have the chance. She's a little worried about her." Jason asked so many things of the man and yet he could do it no questions asked. Jason started to see a little bit of himself in Milo.

"Yeah I can."

"Thanks. I'm just going to go back and check on her and then I'm gonna go. If you need something call me."

They said good bye and Jason walked back down the hall to see Elizabeth. As he opened the door he could tell that her and Cameron were sleeping so he decided he wouldn't disturb her. Jason walked into the main room and up to the nurse's station.

"Epiphany…" he said her name quietly for most of Lucky's family was in the waiting room and he didn't want them to hear what he was about to say.

She walked over, "Yes Mr. Morgan."

"Will you let me know if anything changes with Elizabeth?"

Luke had noticed Jason walk over the nurse's station and knew something was up. He definitely knew something was going on when he heard Jason say Elizabeth. Jason hadn't been talking loud, but Luke had read his lips. He wondered what Jason was doing here, why did he want to see Elizabeth and where the heck was Lucky?

Epiphany assured him that he would give him an update if something changed and then he left the hospital.

Half way through Lulu's surgery the same doctor that had talked to Milo before walked out of the OR and talked to him again.

Milo stood up, "How's the surgery going?"

"Very smoothly. We should be done in about half an hour. I don't expect anything to change. If you'd like to leave for a little bit you can. We can page you if something changes."

"Um ok. Thanks."

The doctor walked back into the OR and Milo walked to the window to see the surgery. It was a the first time he had looked through the window. She looked safe and Milo decided that now would be a good time to give Elizabeth that check up before he would go down to the hospital gift shop and bring Lulu some flowers.

He opened the door to Elizabeth's room and she was wide awake, "Hey." He quietly said not wanting to wake up Cameron.

"Hey. Milo right?" She asked wanting to make sure that it was the person who she thought it was.

"Yeah." He said as he sat in a chair on the right side of the room.

"Lulu should be ok. She fell through the shower and had bad cuts from the glass all over her body. Jason wanted me to tell you." Milo explained.

"Oh well I'm glad she's going to be ok. Thanks for the update." She said not knowing what else to say.

"Your welcome…Um how well do you know Lulu?" He was shy to ask her this, but he wanted to know a little more about the girl that made him fall so in love with her.

"Pretty well I guess. Her brother and I were married and have known each other for a very long time. I haven't talked with her much lately though. Is there something you'd like to know about her?" She asked wondering what Milo was thinking.

"um…well….actually never mind," he said chickening out of asking the question.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked wondering more than ever what was on the man's mind.

Milo knew this would be a stupid question to ask and he really needed to stop losing confidence that Dillon would have a better chance of being with her than him, but he just couldn't help it.

"Well I was just wondering if you know how good her relationship with Dillon is?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Are you afraid that you might lose her to Dillon?"

Milo had a worried look on his face; he had been very emotional lately and felt as if he might need some more counseling.

Elizabeth saw him nod and his face got a little white, "Milo." She said as she leaned forward touching his hand.

"I don't know you very well, but you seem like a very nice and well mannered man. I can tell how much you really care for her and when she knows just how much you were worried about her when you thought she was in trouble she won't be thinking of Dillon at all."

He tried to make a smile.

"I haven't talked to her since she got pregnant and had the abortion, but all I know is that Dillon really hurt her. He broke her heart and when she found out she was pregnant and knew the he didn't love her in return, she changed. She became a different person. I don't think you have anything to worry about. You just tell her how you feel." Elizabeth said warm heartedly.

"I just can't lose her, you know. I've lost my brother. He was my only family and now that he's gone my only other purpose here in Port Charles is working for Sonny. I need her…Gosh I'm so embarrassed to be talking to you like this. Us bad ass mobster guys aren't suppose to be touch feely guys. I don't know how Jason and Sonny keep themselves together." Milo said feeling uncomfortable at just how honest he had been with Elizabeth while talking about Lulu.

"I think you've got it wrong. Jason and Sonny on the outside look like they have it all together, but really they're pretty emotional on the inside. Don't feel embarrassed talking about your feelings. You can come to me anytime." Elizabeth said trying to help the young man out.

He smiled; he knew why Jason liked her so much. "Thanks a lot. I know why Jason likes you so much."

She blushed, "I didn't do anything. I just listened."

"Well you helped me out and I know Jason is always a lot happier after he's talked with you."

He said goodbye and then left for the hospital gift shop where he bought her a couple different kinds of flowers. He remembered from their conversations that her mother liked daisies, so he got her a couple of those mixed in with roses and everything else the store had. He had a huge bouquet of flowers for he wanted to make her feel special. He made his way back up to the OR where the doctors had finished her surgery early. He saw a few doctors coming out of the room nearby and on the wall next to the door it said LULU SPENCER.

A doctor came out and spoke to Milo, "She's in her room now. She's still a little unconscious, but she should be waking up anytime now. You can see her while I go talk to the family."

"Is she going to be ok?" Milo asked.

"Yeah. She'll probably need some physical therapy with her leg, but she's doing well."

Milo smiled and walked into her room and put the flowers on a table and then he walked to the right side of her bed and sat down in the chair.

He grabbed her hand, "Hey lulu…We haven't even been apart for a day and I already miss you."

He kissed her hand, "I'm here now. You were here for me last night, it's only right that I be here for you."

Lulu was hearing a soft sincere voice talk to her. It was the voice of a man that she had been longing to be with. She needed to be with someone who would never leave her and never hurt her. She didn't have to guess who it was she knew it could only be one person. Milo.

She opened her eyes and saw Milo holding her hand and smiling because she had wakened up.

"Hey…" he said quietly.

She smiled, "Hi."

"I brought you some flowers. I didn't quite know what you liked so I brought you every kind that the gift shop had." He said sincerely.

That was Milo, he went above and beyond. She remembered when he packed her a lunch when she helped Jason find spinelli and now he was buying her every flower in the store.

"You didn't have too…" He interrupted her.

"I wanted too. I was bringing Cameron over to see Elizabeth when I saw them rush you to the OR."

She felt embarrassed that she had worried him over something so small that if she had been paying attention in the shower she wouldn't have been here.

"I'm sorry you saw me like that. I was just thinking about everything last night and I just forgot where I was." She tried to explain but he didn't need an explanation all he cared about was that she was alright.

"It's ok. The important thing is that you're alive. The doctors said you might need some physical therapy for your leg and I'm off duty for the rest of the day and the week. So I can help you."

She couldn't believe that he was being so openly honest with her.

The doctor walked into the waiting room where he saw Luke, Tracy and Dillon.

Luke stood up, "How is she?"

"She's doing well, the surgery was very successful. She'll probably need some physical therapy but she's going to be ok."

Dillon was relieved that she was ok, "Can we see her?"

"Yeah, but just one visitor….at a time…" Dillon ran off before the doctor could tell him that someone else was already in her room.

"Wait." He shouted but it was too late he was gone.

"She can only handle one visitor at a time." The doctor said.

Luke and Tracy looked at each other not understanding what the big deal was, who else would be seeing her.

"What's the problem if he goes to see her?" Luke asked.

"She's already got a visitor." The doctor said.

"Who?" Tracy asked annoyed as too who the doctors let in.

"Her boyfriend." The doctor said not knowing that they were unaware that she had one.

"Boyfriend?" Luke asked wondering how much he had actually missed while he was gone.

"Yeah a man name Milo." The doctor said as he looked at them in concerned. He hoped it wasn't a problem.

The doctor walked away to let her parents deal with what he had just said.

"Who is this Milo?" Luke asked wanting Tracy to explain exactly what had happened while he was gone.

"He works for Sonny Corintos." Tracy said.

"Oh ok." He said not a care in the world as to what she said.

"Oh. That's all you have to say. She's with a mob enforcer which equals trouble and danger. Don't you care?" She said frustrated at the fact that Luke wasn't doing anything about it.

"I care, but I'm friends with Sonny and I'm not about to tell my daughter who she can and can't fall in love with." He said as he sat down and she sat down next to him.

Dillon walked through the hallway and saw Lulu's room. He was outside of her room and was about to walk in to see her when he saw the door was open and noticed the man by her bedside. It stopped him dead cold.

"You don't even know how much I was worried about you. I'm not going to pressure you, but I want you to know that I really care about you. I really like you and if you like me then…" she interrupted him before he could propose for them to date.

"Milo…" She put her finger against his lips.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said kindly flirting with him.

She read his mind; he smiled and did just that. He leaned forward and kissed her. She had her eyes closed which was why she wasn't able to notice Dillon in the door way looking as if he was about to be sick. The kiss went on for about 30 seconds and Dillon started to back away from the door entrance.

No it couldn't be. She had chosen him over me. Why? Hadn't I showed her just how much I wanted to be with her? Dillon thought to himself as his heart was breaking.

"I'm so glad your ok." Milo whispered to Lulu.

"Me too." She said softly back to him.

He kissed her hand and quietly sat with her.

Dillon didn't hear the rest of their conversation and he ran down the hall trying to find a trash can in which he could throw up in. He found one right across from Elizabeth's room.

He stuck his head in the trash and was sick a few times. He couldn't believe that the other woman who he had been falling in love with didn't want to be with him. He had just lost his first love and now he was losing his second.

Elizabeth's door had been opened and she saw the young man be sick and then kick the trash can, "Are you ok? Whoever's out their?"

Dillon pulled his composure together and heard the woman from room across from the place where he had been sick.

He turned around and walked in, "I'm sorry you heard that. I'm just going to leave."

Elizabeth was getting her work cut out for her and it was only a little after eleven. She knew who the man was, but didn't know why he was feeling sick unless he had been thinking about the woman who he lost last night.

"You don't have to leave. I could use the company if that is you want to talk. Is there something I can help you with Dillon?" She asked kindly.

"Um well not really its just something I think I have to deal with on my own." Dillon said as he didn't want to bother her with his problems for she had enough of her own.

"ok, but if this is about Lulu. I might be able to help you." She said as he was about to leave her room.

He heard her say Lulu and he turned around, "Well I don't think you can see she's made it clear that Milo is who she wants and…"

"Is that so? Well how do you know that he is who she wants?" She couldn't help but want to laugh at all the men that were falling for Lulu, but she didn't for all the men that liked here were very emotional and wouldn't be able to take a joke right now.

He walked in a sat down at a couch that was far away from the bed, he didn't want to sit close to her for he now smelled bad since he was sick.

"I just saw her practically making out with him," Dillon said coldly for it was heard to say that she was with another man.

Wow that quick? Elizabeth asked herself. Milo sure did take her advice.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Milo." She said and Dillon was surprised that she had also talked to him.

"He asked me about you and whether he thought he had chance with her because of the history she shared with you and I was honest with him so I'm going to be honest with you."

He looked at her wondering what she said about him.

"Dillon, when she got pregnant last summer and realized that you didn't lover her it broke her heart. It really hurt her and she changed. I'm not saying that she won't consider you because history does tend to make people want to go back to each other I know it did with Lucky and I…But right now I don't think Lulu really knows what she wants and if she does you might have to accept the fact that it might not be you. Lulu can't make a decision as to who she wants until she knows how everyone feels, if you're sure you like her or love her or whatever it is you feel for her you need to let her know, before it's too late."

"I don't think it's really going to matter, like I said she was making out with him."

"Sometimes when people we care about get hurt we are forced to come to terms with our feelings and sometimes we get caught up in the moment that we forget or sometimes not realize what we're doing. Just because you saw them in a very intimate moment doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings for you." She tried to say as nicely and honestly as possible.

He smiled at her, "Well I should go I don't want your room to start smelling like barf."

They laughed and he quietly closed the door as he left.

Elizabeth meant every word that she said to both men. It was funny how similar they all were right now. They were all in the same emotional states. She was going through the same thing that Lulu was and the many other people of port Charles. While she was trying to figure out if Jason had feelings for her Milo and Dillon were trying to see if Lulu had feelings for them.


	30. The next day Part 2

Chapter 30: The next day Part 2

Maxie had been up since 7 in the morning making funeral arrangements for Georgie. She had called her mother, Felicia, in Texas of the horrible news and that her funeral would be in the next couple of days and then she made a few other phone calls to other family and friends of Georgie. Maxie had changed a lot in the past 24 hours. She had made the decision to be like Georgie. Have morals like her, be smart like her and act like she didn't need a man to complete her. She would go back to college and get her degree in fashion design and marketing like she had planned two years ago. She had also decided that she would leave Lucky and Elizabeth alone. Whether they were together or not she would be done with both of them. It was time for her to move on and be the person she swore to Georgie that she said would be.

She looked at the clock downstairs in the kitchen and it read 11 o' clock. She went up to her room and got dressed and then made her way to her first class. She was surprised at just how quick she could get back into her classes and now was the time she needed a distraction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Jason had made his way over to the Quartermaine's and was helping his mother and sister deal with the loss of Alan.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry I never came to visit you all more often. You guys didn't deserve what I did too you all those years ago." He said sincerely as he was sitting on the couch with Monica.

Monica was happy to hear Jason call her mom and to hear Jason feel remorse for all the time they lost.

"Oh Jason, you don't have to be sorry. We shouldn't have tried to make you someone you weren't. You didn't know any better and we didn't help." She said obviously referring to when Jason was in an accident with a drunken AJ.

"I know, but maybe if I hadn't…." Emily walked in preventing from Jason from putting himself down anymore.

"Jason we can't change the past. Both you and mom and dad all made mistakes, but all we can do is learn from them."

Jason got up and hugged Emily.

"How are you?" he said changing the subject.

"It comes and goes. But I mean it Jason, you need to stop feeling guilty. Dad loved you and he knew you loved him." Emily said not letting Jason change the subjects.

"She's right Jason. We can't dwell on the past we just have to move on. Some how…" Monica said with difficulty.

"Well I need to go talk to your grand father. I'll let you two talk." Monica said letting herself out of the room for she knew Jason and Emily had something they needed to talk about.

Emily and Jason sat down and she focused her attention to Jason who looked like he needed more help than her.

"How are you?" She said sincerely.

"I don't know. I haven't really let it sunk in yet. I DIDN'T even want to come here because I knew I'd have to realize that he was gone, but Elizabeth told me that I had to come." Jason said slowly.

Emily nodded her head, "how's Elizabeth?"

"She's tired, but if she takes things slowly she should be ok. I'm picking her up this afternoon and then she's coming to move in with me." Jason said positively.

He continued, "I convinced her to move in just while she's resting and in hoped that maybe she'll stay."

Emily suddenly got annoyed at Jason and became concerned for Elizabeth. She knew Elizabeth was in love with Jason and having her move in with him would only lead her on to believe that they could be something more. She was looking out for her best friend in fear that Jason would break her heart because he was still getting over the fact the Angela had betrayed him.

She looked at him as if she heard wrong, "Wait. Let me see if I heard you correctly because it sounds like you just said the two are moving in together."

"We are." Jason said not really understanding why she was making it a big deal.

She got up from the couch and walked away from him, "Jason I don't know if the two of you are ready for this. I know for sure she isn't."

Jason the stood up from the couch and saw Emily's back facing him, "Why not?" He questioned her not understanding why she couldn't just be happy for him.

Emily wondered why a man who was so smart could be so stupid with women.

She turned around and angrily lashed out at him, "Why not Jason? Let me tell you why not. Elizabeth is my best friend and she cares about you a lot and it's not fair for you to lead her on thinking that the two you have a future together when you don't at least not right now."

"I don't understand. Last night you were telling me to admit that I have feelings for her and tell her how I feel. I have and now you don't want me to be with her?" He frustratingly said to his sister.

It wasn't that she didn't want them to be together because she did, but only if was truly in love with and truly forgave her for everything, meaning the lie about the child being his.

"Jason I'm happy that you've finally admitted you have feelings for her and you've told her and I'm happy that you're going to be a father, but…" he cut her off.

"But what? Can't you just be happy for me?" He angrily said.

"Not when you're still in love with someone else Jason. As much as you hate Angela or Sam or whatever the hell her name is I know that you still love her. All I'm asking is that you not lead Elizabeth on anymore than you already have by asking her to move in with you."

Jason's face turned guilty and Emily knew that he had already lead her on more than she thought.

"Oh Jason please tell me you haven't lead her on anymore than just asking her to move in with you." She said worried for Elizabeth's heart which could be broken if in the end he really didn't love her.

"Emily before you…" Jason was interrupted by Emily who could see that he had lead her on worse that she had already thought.

"You have leaded her on haven't you?" Emily said getting frustrated some more.

"Um…" Jason was avoiding answering the question and she knew it was a yes, she only wondered how far he had lead her on.

"Have you Jase?" Emily persisted asking the question.

"Have you kissed her?" Emily guessed and Jason couldn't help but get red and she knew it was a yes.

"Jason! What were you thinking?" Emily said hot tempered and wanted to say more, but Jason didn't want continue this conversation much longer.

"I don't know ok? Sometimes we got caught up in the moment and others…"

"It was real, natural and…" Emily said softly suddenly realizing how confused, but honest his feelings were for Elizabeth.

"Right." He said.

"It felt right." He said then he quietly walked to Emily and sat her down on the couch.

Emily wasn't mad anymore, how could she be. She had put her opinion out there and now she would have to respect what they decided to do.

Jason continued "I know I have feelings for her Emily. I know that now. It took me a couple of gun shots and a near death experience to see that and I want to see if what I feel for her is love…."

Emily calmly and rationally said, "Look Jason I love you, but you need to be careful with her. I don't want to see you break her heart while you're dealing with the loss of father and Sam. I don't want you to lead her on because you need instant gratification and affection to help cover up what you're really feeling."

"Emily I promise I'll do everything I can to protect her heart. I won't hurt her. Trust me?" He said softly to her.

She nodded, "Ok. I'm holding you to that."

He smiled at her and they hugged. Jason said he had to go check up on a few things before going back to the hospital so they said their goodbyes and left for his penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric had brought Angela to the police station early in the morning so that no one was suspicious of her where about. He knew that Sonny and Jason would be on there way over there soon to talk to Angela and might even decide to kill her for how she betrayed them since that's what most mobsters do, kill the ones that betrayed them. They talked about the plan on the way to the polie station.

"SO I was thinking last night that we should kidnap her when she's about eight months pregnant or almost nine months. That's gives us a month to get all the preparations needed like money, tickets, arrange transportation and give me ime to talk to alcazar."

"SO how exactly is Alcazar playing into this again? How can you be sure to trust him?"

"Well he's giving me finiacial support. See all he wants is sonn'ys business. I told him what I was thinking about a month ago and he was all on board for it. So he's given me addresses to all his secret houses and he's given me the names of some good body guards that I can hire. As for the trust thing. That I have to work on. See he told me that it he gets arrested and basicly gets put into jail for anything…well its one of those if you bring me down I' gonna bring you down sort of deal."

"Ok well I agree with the whole putting off the kidnapping but that means for the next month or so you have to keep your cool with Elizabeth." Angela tried to advice him. She knew how oever protective he was of her and knew that the only way they could pull something like this off is if he stays clear from her.

"What do you mean?" Ric asked not knowing that he always made himself look guilty or like he was up to something when it came to her.

"What I mean is you need to stay away from Elizabeth. If we're right, that Jason is the father, it will look like your up to something if you continue to talk to her and get near her and Jason won't like it and neither will lucky." She stated.

"What do you mean I always look like I'm up to something?" Ric asked.

"Just trust me on this. You want to kidnap her without bringing yourself any suspicion? That means avoid all contact with her. If it looks like this doesn't bother you than they might think you've accepted the fact that you don't care anymore. This makes you less of a threat." Angela pointed out again.

Ric could see that she was serious and even if he couldn't see what she was saying he knew it was partially true. So he annoying said he would avoid contact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky had only gotten a few hours of sleep for his thoughts were all consumed by that last 24 hours. So much had happened. He had lost hope for any last chance with Elizabeth, had lost the child he believed was his, he had gotten his career back with the successful capture of many fugitives and then he was going to see the mayor today. He had gone back to work to get an update on Lorenzo's condition and then he interrogated Mr. Craig and Jerry. They didn't say anything different than the fact that they worked for Alcazar and now all Lucky had to do was wait for alcazar to wake up to hear his side of the story.

As he walked over to Rodriguez to hand him some paper work Ric Lansing walked up to him, "Hey I heard you got your badge back."

Lucky had no idea why Ric was being so polite to him for he had always threatened Lucky that he would never get his badge back unless he had found a way to prosecute Jason and Sonny. This only meant one thing, Ric was up to something.

He played cool, "Yeah. SO did anyone tell you? We found Alcazar. After he has his surgery and recovers we're going to bring him in. We shouldn't have to worry about him getting away this time, I made sure that there are police officers and swat teams near and inside the hospital so we can get him."

Fuck! Ric thought to himself. This was the last thing he needed. Alcazars words rang through his head "if I get caught I'll bring you down too." Ric needed to think hard about what he was about to do next. This meant he needed to see Alcazar to ensure that he would keep his mouth shut.

"Oh well that's fantastic." He cringed.

Ric walked up to his office and saw the mayor sitting in his chair in front of the desk.

"Did we have an appointment?" Ric asked wondering why the mayor was here.

"No, but with everything that's happened lately I thought it was necessary we talk." The mayor said serious.

Ric walked in his office closing the door, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well how about your failure to prevent the explosion at the metro court or I know how about the hostage situation at General hospital." He said frustratingly at a little sarcastically with Ric.

"Look we tried out best to get control of the situation at the hospital…" He was cut off by the mayor who looked at him like Ric didn't understand what he had just said.

"I wasn't referring to the police departments failure…I'm talking about you. How is it that Lucky Spencer who a year ago took a turn for the worst is now able to capture fugitives that has taken this department and yourself years to successfully capture." He said insulting Ric.

"He was lucky." Ric tried to explain.

The mayor walked towards him, "There are many other people that can do this job better than you and I fully intend to see them replace you if you don't give me a reason to keep you."

"Are you threatening me?" Ric asked for he didn't like that he was being threatened to do his job better.

"Let's just say if you want to keep this cozy job of yours that pays well you better start making some busts. I don't care if its on Morgan or your brother Corintos or someone else, but start getting your act together." The mayor angrily lashed out at him as he lfet Ric's office.

Ric was pissed he didn't need this pressure he angrily threw objects around the room until he calmed down. He picks up the phone and asked for Lucky Spencer.

"Yeah?" Lucky reluctantly asked.

"I want you to find Morgan and arrest him for interfering with Police activities last night." Ric said as he knew he could get these charges to stick.

"Ric…." Lucky said his name trying to reject the case. Lucky had forgotten that just because he had gotten his badge back that it didn't mean he could reject cases. Lucky made a mental note that he was going to bring this up with the mayor when he would meet up with later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven webber had finally made it too Port Charles thanks to Skye. He went up to Epipahny and asked him where Elizabeth was and she gave him the room number.

Her door was closed, but he could see through the window that grams was in the room with her playing with Cameron. Steven couldn't believe how big Cameron was and how much older his sister looked. He had missed a lot since the last time he came to town.

He slowly opened the door and knocked on it as he walked in.

"Hey!" He said happily.

Grams and Elizabeth looked up and were surprised to see him here.

"Hey Steven," grams said as she walked up to him giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Its so good to see you," the old woman said to him as they hugged. Steven's eyes were focused on Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was still surprised to see him, "Hi Steve."

"Hi I came as soon as I heard and Sarah is on her way. She should be coming in on a flight tomorrow." He said.

Elizabeth looked at grams for she knew that Audrey had been the one to call them.

"I'll let the two of you talk…" Audrey said as she walked up to Cameron.

"Elizabeth I'm gonna take him home and get his things packed, then you and Jason can pick him up." She said.

"Ok." She said.

Steven was a little lost. He only knew what Skye had told him in the car. He sat next to her.

"Wait Jason? The hitman? The mob enforecer? What are you doing around him and what is Cameron doing around him?" He asked in concern.

"Steven whats it too you? You havne't been in my life for 3 years. You don't have to be here. I've gotten hurt before. Why is this any different? Why come here and play big brother when you and I both know your life is not here." Elizabeth said wanting to avoid talking to him about her personal life.

"Elizabeth first of all I want to be here especially with what's happened to you in the past couple of months. If I had known that you had gotten remarried to Lucky and that he cheated on you and that you're pregnant again. Believe me if I had known that you needed me I would have been here, but no one told me anything."

Elizabeth looked away; she didn't want to have this conversation.

He gently grabbed her chin, "I'm here now. Please tell me everything." She looked at him and couldn't get passed his charm.

"You really want to know?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yes." He said.

"You have the time because it's a long story." She smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He smiled back at her.

She spent the next half an hour telling him how this whole mess got started. She started with the problems that many caused and then went from there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into his penthouse and saw Spinelli sleeping on the couch, "Spinelli wake up!"

Spinelli woke up, "What do you want Stone Cold I haven't been able to get any sleep with these people that you hired to fix this place up."

"Haven't you heard?" Jason asked wondering why Spinelli looked so calm when Lulu was in the hospital.

"Heard what?" Spinelli was completely unaware of the events that had taken place at the metro court, the hospital and then Lulu this morning.

Jason walked over to him and told him that the metro court had exploded and that the hospital had been taken over. He slowly let him down that "Sam" the woman they had grown to love was really Angela Monroe and had been the reason for everything that had occurred.

Spinelli's mouth dropped, "Stone cold that can't be possible. Goddess is not capable of such things."

"It's the truth and there's something else you should know…Lulu is in the hospital. She got hurt this morning at her house and well I just thought you might want to know."

Spinelli was very upset that Lulu was hurt, "Oh well I have to go. I have to see if she's ok."

"OK well before you go…I hate to have to do this but you have to move out." Jason said with an awkward smile on his face.

"Why?" He asked wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Well I found out last night that I'm the father of Elizabeth's baby and well we have to make room for her and the baby and her son."

"Oh well congratulations, but where am I suppose to go?" He was happy for him but he was a little scared as to where he was suppose to go considering he didn't have much money.

"Oh don't worry you can live across from me for right now until you find a place of your own. We'll cover everything. You can talk to sonny for more details. Oh and try to keep this on the down low. I don't think Lulu knows that I'm the father and she's probably going to be upset when she hears the truth, I know others have been so I just want you to keep quiet for now."

"Sure thing. Thank you stone cold…I mean Jason." Spinelli smiled nervously.

He went upstairs to grab his stuff while Jason sat on the couch trying to relax for a bit before he went to pick up Elizabeth.


	31. Big Brother to the rescue

Chapter 31: Big brother to the rescue

Author's note: Welcome Steven Webber to the cast! I've decided to make him a long term character. Look for him to intervene in Elizabeth's life and drive away the people she loves, will he succeed?

Steven was pacing through her room as she had just finished telling him the entire story. The only thing she had left to say was what had happened in the past 24 hours.

As he was pacing he was talking to her trying to make sure he got the story right, "Ok so before you say anything else let me just ingest what you just said. You slept with him because you thought that your marriage with Lucky was over…until you found out you were pregnant. You couldn't tell him that you slept with Jason because you didn't want him to go back on pills when he went to get help for his addiction…." Steven then thought about the next part of her story, the part where she saved him in the church.

He looked at her, "I still can't believe you saved his life…and then you went and helped him and his girlfriend get away from the cops…Elizabeth that's just…" he wanted to say she was crazy as he looked at her in disbelief.

Elizabeth looked at him honestly and said, "You wanted the whole story…"

He continued pacing the room, "So … you find out that Lucky didn't actually get his mistress pregnant and you tell him and for a while things with you and him see ok…even after the divorce."

"Yeah, but…" Elizabeth wanted to stop him before he got to the next part; she needed to finish what she was going to say.

"And then one night you're driving and you're distracted by work, which is something you still won't tell me about…you crash your car and somehow Jason finds you and saves you and the baby's life…" He finished.

"Right." She said as she was now going to finish the last bit.

He stops pacing and stops to look at her straight in the eyes trying to see what she was holding back, "But. Wait before you finish… Elizabeth, I understand everything else, but that still doesn't answer my question about Jason?"

She looked into his eyes that were determined to figure out what she was hiding.

He continued, "I know you said the two of you are friends and I guess its hard to stop being friends when your saving each other every left and right…but… If Lucky's the father of this baby then why are you still talking to Jason?"

Crap, she knew she was going to have to answer him truthfully. She wouldn't be able to keep her act up anymore.

"Well if you would have let me finished telling you everything I would have told you what happened last night." She said as she was getting ready to expose the truth that would change him forever.

He sat down next to her waiting for her explanation, "Here's your chance, I'm wide awake."

"Yesterday when I went to the metro court I decided that I was going to tell Lucky the truth. Just as I was about to say something, he proposed to me."

Steven rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the man.

"The next couple of minutes are sort of a blur. I remember telling lucky the truth about Jason and the truth about the baby." She slowly said carefully choosing each word.

Steven's eyes which had been looking away from her the past few minutes scrolled back over to her face and his eyebrows got tense, "The baby?" He asked confused as to what truth there was about the baby.

"Before he could really understand what I had said Jason was screaming at us to get away and by the time we understood what he was saying the place blew up."

Steven got up, he hated the fact that his sister got involved in the hit man's business.

She pulled herself up more in the bed, "Steven you might want to sit down for the rest."

She knew he might have a hard time with the rest. Especially the part where she would say that the baby is Jason's. He never like Jason because they're careers always clashed. He saved lives while Jason ended them.

"No whatever you have to say you can say it while I'm standing. I can take it." He said supporting her of whatever she was afraid to say.

"Ok well I was taken to the hospital and my doctor said I was ok, so I left and just as I was leaving with Audrey and Cameron the hospital floor was taken hostage."

Steven already knew the events of the metro court explosion as well as the hostage crisis at the hospital, but what he didn't know was how exactly it all went down. He made sure he didn't miss anything she was about to say.

"I know, I heard about it on the news on my way over here. I know they let the children go and then they split you up. And I know that sonny tried to protect you when one of the men tried to hurt you."

"You know this already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know you got shot and almost died." He confirmed.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say next.

"So what happened after you got shot, I know they did surgery and grams told me you died and then came back…?" He said still feeling that she had something left to tell him.

"Well, gosh it's so complicated Steven."

He turned around to her letting him know that he wanted to hear what she had to say.

She hesitated, "For the past couple of months I've been keeping a secret."

"What kind of secret Elizabeth?" He was curious now.

"One that…I thought was better kept untold for I thought it would hurt less people."

He still looked confused.

She paused and then let it all out, "The truth is. I let everyone believe that Lucky was the father of this baby."

He turned his back to her as she went on talking.

"I wanted to tell him months ago, but when he started to use this baby as a reason to get clean I couldn't tell him…"

He looked at his sister in astonishment, "Please don't tell me that the father of your baby is the hit man."

She looked at him and didn't know how else to tell him that Jason was the father, "he is."

Steven tilted his head back in astonishment that she was caring the child of a man that kills people for a living.

"He knows?" He asked.

"He along with Lucky found out yesterday." She said reluctantly knowing that was not the answer he wanted.

He paced around the room for a few minutes not saying anything and then he sat in a chair next to her bedside, "Ok this is what we're going to do."

Elizabeth didn't know what he was getting at but before she could talk he let out his entire plan.

"You're going to come live with me. You and Cameron at least until your fully recovered and until the baby is born. Then..." He was interrupted by her thoughts that were telling her that next he was going to say to come move with him back to upper New York.

"Steven, I know you want to help me, but you can't. I'm going to move in with Jason. Its only temporary right now, just until I get better, but I'm not going to leave here with the children. I'm not going to keep them away from there father. Cameron and this baby will continue to be a part of Jason's and Lucky's life." Elizabeth said refusing his offer.

"I don't have a problem with Lucky. I mean I hate the fact that he treated you like this and got you into this mess, but I'm going to stay here and help you. Emily, Nicholas and I and grams we can all help you take care of the children. But there's no way I'm going to let my nephew and his brother or sister be around that man."

Elizabeth couldn't stand him anymore, he had no right to but into her life and tell her what she can and can't do, "First of all Lucky didn't get me into this mess. Jason and I chose to do this and we don't regret that night we spent with each other. Second, Jason will be a good father. He treats sonny's kids like they're his own and is great with Cameron and I know he will be good father to this baby."

Jason was coming up the elevator and walking through the halls when he saw Elizabeth's door opened. He listened in on the conversation she was having with whom ever was in there.

Steven walked away from her, "I'm not questioning whether he will be a good father, but Elizabeth you deserve to be with someone who can protect you. Who will love you in return, who won't just marry you out of convenience."

"He can protect me." She explained.

Steven got up from her bedside and walked away, "And tell me just how exactly he protected you last night when you got in the way of a bomb that was meant for him and when his enemy's shot you."

Jason face got a little white he was indeed hurt by her brother's comment.

"It wasn't his fault for what happened." Elizabeth tried to explain.

He then turned around looking annoyed at her, "Of course it wasn't. It's never there fault. You know why I left here years ago? It's because I couldn't stand having to do surgery on people who were innocent bystanders in the middle of a mob war. Telling a proud wife that her police officer husband who upholds the law and protects people that he was killed in a shootout. I can't stand seeing men like him and Sonny and the rest of those thugs not paying for what they've done."

Elizabeth was speechless. All Jason could hear was mumbles, so when they looked like there conversation was over he would enter the room.

"He knows that anyone that gets near him is a target. If he cares for you as much as you say he does than how come he didn't have any body guards on you?"

"Steven you don't understand."

Steven looked away from her.

"Just how exactly is he supposed to put body guards on me without Lucky or his girlfriend getting suspicious? He knew that if he had body guards around me that it would bring unwanted attention to me and that I could be even more at risk."

Steven all of the sudden felt like someone was watching him or her and he realized the door was slightly open so he walked over to the door and closed it before he said the next bit.

Jason moved away when Steven walked over to close the door.

"Fine, but how is this going to work out? Are you in love with him? Are you going to get married?" Steven asked as he was trying to make a point as to whether they would be romantically involved and if not how would they handle that.

He got closer to her, "I know your not one to marry for convenience."

"I'm just living with him till I'm strong enough to take care of myself. Then I plan on moving out and getting my own place and…." She tried to explain avoiding the love question.

"SO you don't love him? You don't wish to get married to him?" He asked knowing she was avoiding the question.

She didn't respond back.

He could see her struggle with that question. He got closer to her and sat on her bed as she leaned her face closer to his.

"I know you love him…I can see it." he said as he got close to her bed.

"But don't you think that if he loved you or even cared an ounce for you in return that he would leave the mob for you. I don't think its too much to ask for." He honestly told her the truth.

He was right. She never liked his job but she had grown to accept it. She would never ask him to leave the mob because she knew it was important to him, she respected him, which is why they got along so well.

She leaned in and hugged him for support.

There was silence and Jason thought that it was best to come in now and interrupt them.

He opened the door and Steven and Elizabeth broke up there hug.

Steven turned around to see the man and was a little annoyed but kept his cool for Elizabeth's sake.

"Hi Steven." Jason said shaking Stevens's hand.

Steven smiled but deep down couldn't believe he was shaking the hand of man that kills, "Hi Jason."

"SO I give it that you told him." Jason asked already knowing that Elizabeth had told him the truth.

"Yes I know you're the father." Steven said.

"Are you ready to go Elizabeth?" Jason asked for he didn't want to get into a confrontation with Steven knowing his thoughts about the whole situation.

"Um yeah." She said noticing the awkwardness between Jason and Steven.

"Where's Cameron?" Jason asked in concern.

"Grams took him home, I told her we would pick him up later." She explained.

He was relieved, "Ok. Oh and did Milo come see you about Lulu? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, he said she was going to be alright." Elizabeth said thankfully that she was ok.

"Ok good. I'll leave you to get changed." Jason said as his eyes wandered over to Steven hinting that he wanted to have a conversation with him. 

Steven got the message and Elizabeth could see that there was tension between them, but hoped they wouldn't do anything to each other, that they would be smart enough to know that if they did it would up set her.

"Yeah, um Elizabeth please think about what I said. My offer still stands." He said as she politely smiled back and he left the room following Jason

Ric had just had his meeting with the mayor when he was on his way over to see Elizabeth. Things had been so hectic lately that he hadn't been able to see if she was ok. He kept in mind of what Sam had said and he knew just the way to make himself march out of Elizabeth's life as the silent threat.

Steven closed the door and the men walked further down the hall passed her window so she couldn't see them fight. Ric was about to walk into the hall when he heard the men arguing. He hid back and just listened.

Steven backed Jason up against the wall, Jason didn't like Stevens attitude especially when the man put his hand on Jason's throat as he pushed him up against the wall, "Just because you're the father of her baby doesn't mean that you and I are going to get along!"

Jason quickly released himself from Steven and then put Steven in the same position that he was just in moments ago, "And just because you're back in town doesn't mean Elizabeth is going to let you back into her life!"

Ric smiled, he loved the fight that they were having. He loved that Steven and Jason weren't getting along and he wondered if Steven would work with him in bringing Jason down.

Jason didn't want Elizabeth walking out of her room seeing them like this so he let him go and walked a few feet away from him.

They starred at each other for a few minutes not knowing what to say then Steven spoke up, "So how much of our conversation did you hear?" Knowing that Jason was listening to what they were saying earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked trying to make it sound like he didn't know Steven's plan.

"Don't play dumb with me Morgan; I'm not nearly in the mood for it. I know you were listening to us."

"I heard your offer and I can tell you right now she's not going to move in with you." Jason said back in his face.

"That's what you think; wait until she finds out your real feelings for her. You can tell yourself over and over again that you can forgive her for lying to you, but you and I both know you never will." Steven said with attitude as he was getting closer to him.

It didn't take much to get Jason all hot headed these days. Jason didn't like his attitude and how close he was too him, Jason turned around to pretend that what Steven said actually got to him. He clenched his fist and turned around to hit Steven. He hit him so hard on the face that the two broke out in a fight.

"You don't love her so why don't you just dump her and save us all from picking up the pieces from her broken heart because I'll be dammed to see her get hurt by you again!" Steven said to him as he swung a punch at Jason and punched him in the stomach.

Ric silently laughed to himself as he saw Jason getting his assed kick, which was only after Jason had kicked Steven severely in the stomach and punched his face.

They settled down for few minutes just shouting at one another, "You know what don't act like you know what's good for her! Where the hell were you when she really needed someone?" Jason asked as he pointed his finger on Steven's chest.

Steven brushed Jason's hand of his chest and walked towards Jason backing him close to the wall again, "It's none of your business where I was, but I know my sister and I know that you can't possibly make her happy when she's getting caught in the crossfire with whoever your latest enemy is. Look what happened to her last night! She almost died because of you!"

"Shut up! You don't get to make assumptions of what I feel for her. You don't fucking know me and you never will!"

"Good because I don't have time to get to know a thug that kills people for a living and then is too much of a coward to admit what he did it and take responsibility for it. No! You let good men, cops and innocent people get in the way and die. You say you can protect her, but how exactly did you do any of that last night!" He said once again brining up all the events that happened last night.

Jason was just too pissed off at the man to hold back his anger for Elizabeth. The fighting got more intense with more punches to the face for both of them until Dr. Noah Drake and Dr. Patrick Drake walked around an opposite corner that Ric was at and noticed the two fighting.

Patrick when for Jason and Noah went for Steven, "Jason break it up!" Patrick shouted.

"Break it up!" Noah said as the men refused to let it be over.

The men cooled down and walked a few feet away from each other, "What hell is going on?" Monica said as she came around the corner and saw the men.

"Nothing mom." Jason said.

Monica noticed "mom" in the last bit which distracted her for a second, oh how much she loved it when he said mom.

"What's going on in my hospital?" Monica said looking at both of them.

Noah Drake filled her in, "We found these two trying to kill each other."

Monica looked at them with blood coming from there mouths and there bruised faces, "This is how the both of you plan on helping Elizabeth?"

Jason and Steven didn't want anyone to know there business so Jason frankly just said, "It was just a misunderstanding."

Monica looked at Steven to get his side, "Yes it was a misunderstanding." Steven tried to smile.

"Oh it was, was it?" Monica said not believing anything either one said.

Jason started to walk away and Steven started to walk in the same direction, they both going to see Elizabeth.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Monica said looking at the men who were all bruised and bloody.

"To see Elizabeth" they both said.

"Not looking like that you aren't." Monica said looking as if they were idiots to think that Elizabeth wouldn't be able to notice that they got into a fight.

"Patrick you go sees Elizabeth and keep her busy while we get these two fixed up. Come with me gentlemen." Monica said to her son and Elizabeth's brother.

They looked at her knowing she was serious and they walked towards her while Patrick made his way to her room.

Elizabeth had been dressed for five minutes now but was too weak to walk and every time she tried she got light headed, so she sat back down waiting for Jason to come in.

She didn't hear them fight, but she knew it was something they wre probably doing. She saw the glares in there eyes and when Patrick walked in greeting her she wondered if he was a decoy to keep her busy while something was going on with them.

"Hey," she said softly.

"How's Robin?" She continued.

He walked into her room smiling hoping that she wouldn't notice that he had been sent in here to keep her distracted and sat down in a chair on the right side of her bed closest to the door.

"She's doing good. She had surgery just a while ago to further fix her…"

They were silent for a few seconds and she could see something was troubling him, "What's wrong Patrick?"

He looked away then back at her, "Thank you for helping me save robin when we she got shot."

She smiled with a tear in her eye, "Your welcome, but I have to say thank you for saving me."

He smiled at her, she could tell he was tired, they all were. "Well you almost didn't make it, I have to say it was a miracle, I must have tried 5 times to bring you back and Jason begged me to keep trying but we were afraid for the baby. Then just as she was getting the baby out, you came back. Some one must really like you up there." He said looking up at the ceiling and pointing up.

"No I think I was just lucky. I'm glad Robin is ok." She said remorsefully.

"Me too, but we're glad your ok and the baby." He said.

They smiled at each other. He knew he needed to keep staling so they talked about the baby.

Meanwhile Monica was fixing Jason up while Noah was fixing Steven up.

"Jason sit still, let me finish these stitches," she said to her son who was ready to get back to Elizabeth.

"Well hurry I need to get back to Elizabeth before Steven gets back and tells a completely bullshit story."

"Jason, Elizabeth is going to believe what you say as long as you keep being honest with her. Steven's been gone too long for her to trust him and we all know what he did last time he was in Port Charles." Monica said reassuring on Elizabeth.

"I know, I should have just kept cool. But he was just…being so…" Jason said clenching his fist.

"I know, I know. But you two can't do this, its going to stress Elizabeth out and stress is not good for the baby and her." She said to him.

She finished the stitches and clean his faced up, "there all brand knew." She smiled at him.

He looked at her and wondered why she was at the hospital, "Mom why are you here, you should be at home. Making arrangements for dad."

"I know but I just couldn't be there. Its hard being here too, we spent so much time here, but I just need to put myself into work." She said sadly.

"Well if you need my mom, let me know." He said as he hugged her.

"I will son, I will." She said as tears flowed through her eyes while hugging him.

Back in Elizabeth's room they had been talking about why she had kept the secret of the paternity so long and why she hadn't felt like she could talk to him.

"I really wished you would have come to me for advice or help." Patrick said kindly.

"I wanted to but I just felt like Kelly should be the only one to know the truth because she's my doctor." Elizabeth said trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Well the next time you need someone to talk to whether it's about Jason or Lucky or anyone, please come to me. We're friends and we should help each other out…like we did last night." He said.

"Thanks. So what are you and Robin going to now? Will I be hearing wedding bells soon?" She joked,

He joked and then looked serious, "Actually, secret between you and me." He leaned forward, "I'm going to ask her to marry me as soon as she gets out of the hospital and gets well."

"Well that's fantastic. I promise I won't say a word, you know how good I am with secrets." She joked and they laughed as they hugged.

Patrick looked over to the window wondering where Jason was.

"Looking for someone Patrick," she said knowing that he was looking for Jason.

"Um no." He tried lying but was unsuccessful.

"I know your looking for Jason, let me guess he and my brother got into a fight didn't they?" She asked him.

He tilted his head back and forth, like trying to avoid the question.

"So Jason and Steven are getting stitches right now?" She moved her head back and forth and sort of laughed because she knew it was coming and didn't feel the need to get stressed out about it right now.

"Ye..ah." he said slowly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I could see it when Jason walked in and saw us talking, they hate each other." Elizabeth said.

"Well don't stress yourself or worry yourself over it."

"Oh I'm not going to at least not until later. I don't want to know who started it and I don't want to know all the details." She said sort of serious now.

"Ok." He said.

The door opened and Jason walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, it was a business call I had to take." Jason knew this lie might now work on her now but he didn't want to upset her with what happened.

Patrick and Elizabeth looked at each other knowing it was a lie, "Ok well Elizabeth I'm glad to see your doing well."

He leaned in and hugged her.

"And I'm glad Robin is doing well too. I'll see you later." She said as he left.

"So you're ready to go?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah." She said softly back at him.

He walked over to her bed, "Jason I can walk to the wheel chair."

"I know you can but I want to carry you over to the wheel chair." He smiled at her beautiful face.

She looked at his bruised face and stitches but didn't say anything, she gently touched his cheek as he put her into the chair.

He grabbed the rest of her things and wheeled her out of her room to the elevator.

The elevator opened and out walked Lucky. He wasn't expecting to see her and neither was she.

He politely smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She said nervously.

"That's good; I have to go check on Lulu. Take care Elizabeth." He said as he wanted to make there conversation brief.

He walked to the nurse's station and Elizabeth's eyes followed him as he made his way to his sisters room.

She looked back up to Jason, "We can go now." He shook his head and they walked into the elevator.

When they left the hospital Steven saw them leaving together and his face got red, just as he went to prevent her from leaving he ran into Ric.

"Oh sorry," Ric said politely.

"No I'm sorry, I just got distracted." He said looking at Jason helping Elizabeth into his car from afar.

Ric looked at what he was looking at and then looked at Steven who still looked irritated by Jason's presence, "I don't know if you remember me, I'm Ric Lansing." He said as he moved his hand out expecting a hand shake from Steven.

Steven came back to reality, "Oh yeah I remember you. You're the clown that lied to my sister and put her in the hospital."

Steven said being harsh on him. Steven didn't understand why everyman Elizabeth went out with or even married always did these horrible things to her.

"I thought maybe you had gotten over that since Elizabeth has." Ric said hoping that he might still have a chance with Steven to convince him to help with Jason.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. See that man over there." He pointed to Jason as he pulled out of the parking lot and left place.

"Yeah?" Ric asked knowing that he was about share some anger on Jason.

"He just beat me up. Elizabeth is my sister and he beats me up. I've been gone for years, I comeback to see how she is after everything I heard on the news and he can't wait more than five minutes when we're alone to start beating me up." Steven said frustratingly.

Ric knew that he was taking the fight out of context for he knew that Steven had been the one to attack Jason.

"That's Jason Morgan for you, doesn't care about anyone but himself." Ric said coldly.

"No he does care for people, it's just too bad that he's a cold blooded killer." He said turning his head at Ric.

"Would you like to press charges? I'm the district attorney I can have it done right now." Ric said knowing that he probably wouldn't file charges.

"No its ok, I don't want to upset Elizabeth." He said looking at Ric.

"Alright then, but if you change your mind…" Ric was cut off by Steven's question.

"You hate Jason Morgan right?" Steven said not really focusing on the last bits of there conversation.

Ric was surprised by his question, "Yeah, you could say that I do."

"Are you doing anything right now?" Steven asked as he wanted to go out and talk with someone who hated a man just as much as he did and perhaps they'd try to find a way to bring him down.

Ric smiled, it looked like Steven might be able to do all his dirty work for him, but what Ric didn't know was that Steven was on to him and knew that Ric liked to manipulate people; well Steven wasn't going to be another one of his victims.

"Sure, I have all the time in the world to discuss Jason Morgan." Ric said proud of his hate for the man.

"Great let's go." Steven said smiling as to how a fool Ric took him for. What did he think that he was going to destroy Elizabeth's happiness even if it was with Jason? All Steven wanted Jason to do was to leave the mob, and if there was a way to do it than he would put his hat in with whoever wanted to join him

The men left the hospital and went out to lunch.


	32. The cold shoulder

Chapter 32: The cold shoulder

**After Jason and Elizabeth left the hospital…** he explained to her that they couldn't go to his penthouse right away and that she would stay with him in Sonny's old penthouse. They picked Cameron up and hung out for a few hours until he left her alone to drop Cameron off to Audrey's. When he returned she was knocked out cold sleeping in her bed. She was asleep all night and Jason sat in a chair across the bed thinking of everything Emily and Steven had said to him about his relationship with her. He was still unable to decide if he could forgive Elizabeth for lying to him about the baby and was still unable to decide if he was over with Angela. He was still confused as to which one he should choose. He thought about both women for hours and the history he had with them. All the memories, good and bad flashed through his mind. Jason told himself he needed time that time would tell which one he wanted. He dosed off every now and then and would wake up when he would hear Elizabeth stir in her sleep and he would watch her until he fell back asleep.

Elizabeth slowly woke up and turned to where a clock was and it read "10:00" she was surprised to see that she had slept so late. She tried to get herself out of bed, until Jason came in with a tray of food.

"What are you doing?" He said as he saw her trying to get out of the bed.

He placed the food on a table and quickly walked over to her.

"I was just going to take a shower," she said as she looked at the tray of food he brought in.

"Jason you didn't have to make me breakfast." She said kindly to him.

"I wanted to. Why don't you lie back down and we'll have breakfast, then I'll help you take a shower." He said kindly to her as he walked away to get the tray of food.

The thought of them taking a shower together was exciting, it made her heart race. But she tried to tell herself once again not to get her hopes up and overlook the fact that he's just taking care of her until she gets better and that they're not more than friends.

"Ok." She agreed with him.

He brought the tray over to her and set it right in front of her and then he joined her on the other side of the bed, "I wasn't quite sure what you felt like having so I cut up some fruit, made some toast. I figured that this is all you might be interested in having right now."

She started to grab a fork, when Jason gently stopped her, "No…I'm feeding you this morning."

"Jason I'm fully capable of feeding myself." She said hating the fact that he wouldn't let her do anything herself yet loving the fact that he wanted to take care of her.

"I'm sure you are, but I'm going to return a favor and take care of you." He said to her as his fork stabbed a cut up banana and he moved the fork close to her mouth, "open up." He said acting like she was child, it made her laugh and that was his goal.

She opened her mouth and when he turned to feed her some more fruit she saw the bruised side of his face from the fight he had yesterday.

"Oh Jason, your face…" She didn't notice how bad it was before, but today it looked pretty awful.

She gently touched his face as his face got red from the embarrassment that she had noticed, "This was from your fight with Steven …wasn't it?"

"How did you find out?" He said a little scared as to how she was going to react.

He fed her a sliced banana and then she said, "I saw the look on your faces when you left. Who started it?"

"Tell me the truth Jason," she said as she saw him refusing to talk about it.

"Well he shoved me against a wall, choking me first and then I did the same thing to him and then we talked and then I threw the first punch and well it's just a stupid fight that shouldn't have happened." He said knowing she was disappointed in him for picking a fight with her brother.

"I presume you were fighting about me and my well being?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, he wants you to live with him because he thinks I can't protect you." Jason said honestly.

Elizabeth could see how guilty he felt for the fight and she grabbed an ice cube out of her water and put it against his bruised face which was rather warm.

"How does this feel?" She asked.

His left arm gently touched hers and she put the remaining part of the ice in his mouth, her hand touched his left cheek, "Did it ease the pain?"

He nodded, "Are you made at me?" he asked for she had said nothing about the fight.

"No I'm not. I knew it was bound to happen. Of course it could have waited and I'm sure there's more to come but Steven thinks that because he's back in town that I'm just going to let him back into my life." She quietly said to him.

He knew she would say that, he knew he was right about Steven and his relationship with her.

"It's going to take a while for me to open up to him again. I mean I know he's concerned for me but he had no right to attack you like that, and I'm not excusing what you did but he's been gone for so many years that I don't even know what to say to him really." She looked up at.

"I understand." He said to her as he continued feeding her fruit and toast.

**Author's note: Play Touch of your skin by bob hartry for this next bit.**

They finished eating and then he said, "You ready for your shower."

"Yeah." She said as he carried her out of bed and into the bathroom where he sat her on the bathroom counter.

He got the shower started, "Ok You want me to undress you or do you want me to look away and you can get dressed."

"You're taking the shower with me?" She asked wanting to make sure she had heard right earlier.

"Yeah, who else is going to wash that beautiful hair of yours?" He smiled back at her as he started to unbutton her top deciding for her.

He was always making the first move. On the night of the black out he was the one to pull her towards him when she tried to leave, he was the one to tell her that he wanted her and he was doing just that right now.

He slowly took her top off and instincts told her to lift his shirt up and off of him. They got lost in each others eyes like they did the night of the black out. He lifted her off of the counter and started to kiss her neck. She tilted her neck and closed her eyes. She loved it when he touched her like that. He slowly got down on his knees while kissing her chest and then her pregnant belly. He stopped and looked up at her brown hair and brown eyes and her sweet face. He knew this was right. It felt right. He slid her pajama pants down and her underwear that was under them.

She looked down at him as he was removing her pajamas and underwear, god she wanted this. Ever since the night of the black out she had been longing for him, longing for his touch against her skin and longing for his lips against hers. When he was done removing her clothing, still kneeing down to her he looked up and her soft hand touched the right side of his face. He slowly moved up as she lifted his chin up to look at her. She then grabbed his waist and moved him against the bathroom counter. She moved her hands down his chest and six pack enjoying every muscle reaction she could see. Her hands grabbed his belt and she slid the belt out from his jeans. Unbuttoning his jeans they quickly fell to the ground. All that was left was his boxers.

Jason couldn't stand the temptation anymore; he removed his boxers and put his hands on her waist. He pushed her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned in to kiss her.

The shower had been running on hot water for 5 minutes now and the bathroom was quickly filling up with steam, but they were so hot for each other that they didn't notice one bit.

She moved her right hand and gracefully touched his face and wrapped her left arm around his neck as she kissed him back.

He broke up the kissing and lifted her up, grabbing hold to her waist as he brought them into the shower.

He leaned her against the wall where the shower head was and placed his left hand on hers raising it above her head and pressed it against the wall. He leaned in and continued to kiss her.

The hot water falling on them only tempted them to more make love.

Elizabeth looked at the water dripping on him, her hormones and emotions for him were making her crazier by the moment. She wanted him now more than ever only something was keeping her from wanting this. So badly had she wanted him right then and there and the minute he took his lips off her she looked away.

Jason was sure that he wanted Elizabeth now, was sure that he was ready to move on. When she pulled back as he went to kiss her he grew confused, didn't she want this? She must. Why else would we be here in this exact moment? He wanted her and couldn't possibly understand why she was putting a stop to it.

"Jason…" She looked at him with water falling on his face and his chest making him look irresistible.

He let go of her arm, "What? What's wrong? Don't you want this?" He asked her.

"You know I do, but it's too soon for you and I'm not exactly that…." She looked down at her pregnant body feeling unattractive.

He could see what she was getting at and lifted her chin up, "Elizabeth, you are the most beautiful woman in the world and always will be. I want all of you. I'm ready to move on. I'm ready to be with you."

She smiled at the compliment, it didn't make her feel anymore ready to have sex with him and even though he had said he was ready to move on with her, she knew deep down that having sex with him right now wouldn't be about them. It would be about everything that's troubling him.

"Then you can wait." She said softly.

He looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said. It killed her to have to turn him down and she knew he was disappointed, but she just knew it just wasn't the right time for them.

He backed off of her, "Ok."

He turned around and grabbed the shampoo; Elizabeth could see that he was a little disappointed and maybe even mad.

When he turned around with shampoo in his hand he saw the look on her face like he had made her feel sad. He didn't mean to sound disappointed and maybe even cold. He didn't know why he was acting like this.

"Turn around so I can wash your hair." He said quietly.

She did as she was told and she was happy that she was in the shower when they were close to making love for her tears blended in with the water.

She knew this was going to be hard to feel his hands around her touching her hair and holding her body as he would wash her with the sponge.

He grabbed the conditioner after he washed her hair with shampoo and then she would rinse it herself and then Jason would wash his own hair.

The steam from the hot water was starting to make her feel light headed and he saw her start to get wobbly.

"Elizabeth." His left arm grabbed her chest preventing her from falling over.

"I'm ok; it's just getting really hot in here." She said out of breath.

"Ok let me wash you and then we'll get out." He turned the water to slightly cooler temperature and then took the soap and gently moved it along her skin. He checked to make sure there was no more soap on her and then he helped her out.

He grabbed some towels and wrapped them around her, "Here you go."

"Thank you Jason." He knew she was still too week to stand on her own so he carried her to the bed.

"I'm going to quickly finish up and then I'll be right back out here to help you." He said kindly.

She nodded and he made his way back to the shower. Then she lay back down and placed her hand on the baby, "I know your father is giving me butterflies too." She said as for the baby was kicking a lot from the excitement of them in the shower.

Jason finished washing himself. He didn't understand what he was feeling but for some reason he felt distant towards Elizabeth after she turned him down for sex and he only hoped that when he would leave to see Sonny that she wouldn't be able to tell that what they had done in the shower had annoyed him.

When the shower stopped Elizabeth sat back up and wrapped a towel around her hair.

Jason walked into the room trying to act like nothing was wrong, by smiling, but the silent communication between them would be a big enough hint to Elizabeth that something was different about him, that he was hiding something.

She looked at him and his expression on his face said it all.

He walked over to the closet and grabbed some clothes for her and the fact that he tossed them on the bed instead of walking over to her and giving them to her showed that he was either annoyed at himself or at her. He then grabbed a black t-shirt, boxers and blue jeans and had started to walk back into the bathroom.

"You need help getting dressed?" He asked her.

"No I can do it," she said as she could tell that he didn't really want to help her. Of course he would help her, but she didn't want to bother him anymore than she already had.

Maybe living together wasn't such a great idea, she thought to herself wishing she had taken Steven up on his offer or Nicholas's offer for that matter.

He walked into the bathroom to clean up the clothes that they had taken off of each other and finished getting dressed. He heard her ask if he could bring her brush. He walked into her room and helped brush her hair once she said she was dressed.

"Ok now I have to go out for a little while. You shouldn't have to worry about anyone coming in here to bother you. I'll bring Cameron over later and we can all have dinner together." He said kindly but quietly to her.

"Ok." She said still trying to figure out what was different about him. For some reason she felt like he was pushing her away a bit. Like there was this tension between them ever since she said no. She wondered what was going on and why he couldn't tell her what he was feeling.

"What would you like for dinner?" She asked him.

"Oh um, what's Cameron going to eat?" He asked not really sure of what he wanted.

"Macaroni and Cheese," she said knowing that he couldn't possibly want that for it wouldn't fill him up.

"Ok well, why don't I surprise you with something?" He said to her hoping that maybe a surprise would distract her from his feelings and body language he was expressing right now.

She smiled and he walked over to her and kissed her on his cheek. Just before he left she asked, "Jason is everything alright?"

He turned around and looked at her straight in the eye, "Yeah everything is fine."

This was the first of many lies he would tell her in the next couple of weeks.

When he left she knew something was wrong and that something was on his mind, the only thing she didn't know was what exactly was bothering him.

She moved over to the edge of the bed and picked up the phone and called Emily.

"Hey Em its Elizabeth are you busy right now?"

**Sonny slowly walked around…** his living room with crutches and was making his way over to get a water bottle when the phone rang.

It took him about five minutes to get to the phone, but he eventually made it over to the desk and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Sonny this is Stan." He said seriously.

"Yeah?" He asked wondering what he might be calling about.

"Sonny, Alcazar was checked into the hospital the night before and he had brain surgery that night." He revealed.

"Ok interesting. What else?"

"Well he woke up this morning and he claims he can't remember anything. Lucky Spencer, the detective on this case made sure there's no way he can escape that hospital he has the whole place surrounded by cops."

"Ok this is what I want you to do. See if you can hack into the hospitals security cameras and phone lines. I want to see if he's faking amnesia. Also put tabs on Ric and Skye. I want to know what they're up too." He said confidently knowing what he was doing.

They said good bye and Jason entered the room.

"Hey," he said to Jason who didn't look so good.

Jason sat down as Sonny made his way to a couch that was across from Jason.

"Who was that?" Jason asked.

"It's been taken care of." Sonny said not wanting to bother him with this right now.

"Just tell me who it is Sonny. I should know." Jason said not wanting to be left out.

Sonny didn't like his attitude. He shouldn't be worrying himself over business. Jason should be excited, he's going to be a father and yet he's as grumpier than ever.

"What's with you?" Sonny asked.

"Look I just want to know who that was?" Jason asked not realizing that he had made it incredibly obvious that something was bothering him.

"It was Stan. Alcazar is back in the hospital. He "claims" that he can't remember anything." Sonny at last explained to him.

"Ok. Did you tell him that we need to keep tabs on Ric and Skye." Jason said making himself more involved in this than he needed to be.

"Yeah I took care of it." He said still looking at Jason who was obviously upset about something.

Sonny tried to get up and get a water bottle, but Jason intervened, "here let me get it."

He handed Sonny his water and pills and then sat back down, "So how's Elizabeth?" He asked wondering if that was the root of his attitude today.

"She's weak, but getting better. Now Sonny we should probably send Milo or one of our guys or even myself to that hospital to see Alcazar ourselves and try to get some answers." Jason said not wanting to talk about Elizabeth.

Sonny noticed in quick changed of subjects, "No."

"No? Sonny he was responsible for everything that went down at the Metro Court and the hospital…" Jason said standing up now.

Sonny knew that his change in attitude was about Elizabeth, not business. "No that place is surrounded by police. The last thing we all need especially Elizabeth is to see yourself get put in jail for doing something to Alcazar."

Jason wandered off into the room; he was annoyed that Sonny wouldn't give him an assignment.

Sonny stood up, "So what's Elizabeth doing today?" He kept pegging away at what had upset him with Elizabeth.

"Um I don't know I think Emily might be coming over and then I'm gonna pick Cameron up later." Jason reluctantly said.

Sonny could see this continued tension between him and Elizabeth.

"Jason is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Yeah business…" He started to go on.

"NO! Not business. I meant Elizabeth." He said getting angrier by the moment.

Sonny stood up, "What's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me? We have bigger issues right now and all you want to talk about it Elizabeth!" Jason said angrily towards him.

"What can be bigger than you and Elizabeth and you being a father?! Jeez Jason!" Sonny lashed out at him.

Jason was quiet.

"Sit down! Now what the hell is bothering you! The day before yesterday you were thrilled at the fact that you were going to be a father. I talked with Milo yesterday and you were happy. Now what has happened in the past 20 some hours that has you avoiding her?!" He lashed out at him.

Jason turned around and faced him.

"It's about Elizabeth isn't it?" Sonny pointed out.

He nodded, "I'm excited to be a father I am, but I…"

"What happened with you and Elizabeth?" Sonny asked.

Jason walked over and they both sat down.

He looked away and then Sonny quietly said, "Jason what has you so stressed out, so scared, so angry that you'd rather be working than at home with a woman that cares a great deal for you and child that already seems to love you?"

Jason looked at him, "I love Cameron I mean you should see the surprise I've created for him at my penthouse, he's gonna love it and I love the baby that Elizabeth and I created. I want to be a father to my child and to Cameron."

"Cameron's not yours though," Sonny pointed out.

"I know he's not but I've grown I love him like my own son." He said proudly to Sonny.

"Jason we've known each other for a long time now and I've always known that you'd be a great father, even to children that weren't yours, but there's something you're not telling me. I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." He said honestly to him.

"Ok…this morning Elizabeth and I well we almost had well you know…" Jason found this awkward and a little embarrassing to say.

"It's called sex Jason. So the two of you almost had sex. So what? …" Sonny said not really seeing the problem.

"Well there was a part of me that really wanted to be with her and when she stopped us from doing it I at first was disappointed because I felt like I was ready for this. Ready to move on with her…" He stopped.

"And…" Sonny asked for more because he still didn't know what Jason's problem was yet.

"And then when I took her out of the shower and carried her into the bedroom I went back and finished my shower and I started thinking…" He stopped once again.

"Ok Jason you started thinking…Jason this is not going to work just tell me what you thought. Are you embarrassed about something or do you just feel guilty about something?" He asked having an idea as to what Jason might be beating himself up with.

"Well so I told you how at first I wanted Elizabeth and I wanted to be with her and when she put a stop to it like I said a part of me was disappointed but a part of me felt…relieved." Jason finally revealed.

Sonny looked at him like "that's it?" like he thought there was going to be more to it, "Jason do you feel guilty that you led her on thinking that you wanted her and then the minute she said no because let me guess she knew you weren't ready for it that you realized she was right even though you said you were ready for it?"

Jason looked at him, it was one of the many looks he had given him over the years when he was in need of advice and "Sometimes I wonder why you aren't a shrink?"

They laughed, "Oh Jason anyone would have told you that. Even Carly would have said that. I see why you wanted me to give you an assignment so that you wouldn't have to face her knowing that a part of you regretted what it is you did with her earlier…"

Jason still troubled, "But that's the thing a part of me doesn't regret it. I want to be with her I just can't understand why I feel guilty for starting it, you know flirting with her, leading her on and then I'm the one in the end glad that it didn't happen."

"It's because it wouldn't have been about you two. Jason you're filled with all kinds of emotions right now. Have you even tried to deal with the fact that Alan is dead? Grieved it? It's like your trying to replace the pain from everything with something else and believe me that doesn't work. You might have wanted her and she might have wanted you, but the point is that you're not in sync with each other. And in order for relationships to work you have to be on the same page."

Jason smiled, that last bit really helped him. He suddenly was able to understand what he was feeling.

Jason was about to say something else when Carly burst through the doors. This had been one of those rare occasions where she hadn't listened outside the doors.

"Sonny I need to talk to you. Hi Jason. How are you? How's Elizabeth?" Carly said talking a mile a minute as she looked at Sonny first and then realized that Jason was there.

"I'm good Carly and thanks for asking about Elizabeth, she's doing well too."

He smiled before letting himself out of the room, "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime…" He said as Jason had already walked out of the room.

Jason knew the two of them had something serious to discuss and so he thought it be best for him to go now.

"How's your leg?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"It's ok. The pain medication is sort of helping." Sonny smiled at her.

She always loved his smile, but today she was here to finally tell him that they were over and couldn't ever be together again.

"I still can't believe you protected her, Elizabeth. I mean I don't like her Sonny and I'm really struggling at the fact that Jason's have a baby with her but…" Carly despisingly said.

"Oh Carly stop hating Elizabeth, you and I both know you don't like her because Jason likes her and because your just a little bit jealous of her." He said using his fingers to show just how jealous she was.

Carly stood there knowing he was right.

"It's a good thing I had stood up for her though. You should have seen AJ he was being so awful to her, they could have hurt her more than they did." He said trying to show her that he did the right thing.

"I know well I just don't like to see you get hurt…" She said concerned.

"Because you love me?" He asked.

"No because of the children. If they lost you it would be hard for them." She honestly said.

She then walked over to the couch he had been sitting on, "There's something I have to tell you."

Sonny wondered what it could be, "You're not going to marry Jax?" he hoped.

Carly looked away and Sonny knew he was wrong, "I realized that when you love someone you fight for them and you keep fighting until you get them."

She looked at him in the eye, "Have you ever noticed that when you and I would be talking and Jax would see us and walk away that I would always go after him."

Sonny remembered the few occasions where that happened these past couple of months.

"Yeah," he said.

"And whenever he and I were in a close moment and you would walk in on us and then leave that I never came after you." She tried to let him down gently.

Sonny was starting to see what she was saying, "We can make it work Carly, and you just have to give us another chance." He trembled as his voice was getting choked and tears were starting to well up in both there eyes.

"Sonny we can't change the past and I know we're going to be the same if we get back together. I love you, but I love Jax. It's who I've always been fighting for." She said touching his cheek in a way of saying I'm sorry we can't be together this time.

Shaking his head back and forth refusing to listen to what she was saying, "No Carly. I know I screwed up. Believe me if I could go back I would have never divorced you. I would have never punished you the way I did. Don't say goodbye to us yet."

They were getting in one of their intense moments where their emotions were high, "I'm sorry Sonny. I'm marrying Jax in three weeks. If you love me as much as you say you do. You'll let me go. Leave me be."

She took out the divorce papers and left them on the coffee table and then gave him a kiss on his forehead.

He watched her leave; tears fell from his eyes as he had just lost the one woman that he truly ever cared about.

**Jason walked into Sonny's old pent house**… with Cameron and could hear Emily and Elizabeth laughing in the kitchen, "Let's surprise them Cam."

They quietly walked into the kitchen and saw Elizabeth and Emily laughing as Elizabeth was making her special brownies.

"Hey mom!" Cameron said to Elizabeth as he ran to her.

"Hey!" She said surprised as to how early Jason was.

Emily looked at Jason and smiled and hugged him, "Talk to her tonight." She whispered into his ear as she looked at the bouquet of red roses hiding behind Jason's back.

"I will." He said smiling back her.

"Well I've got to go meet Nicholas, so I'll see you tomorrow Elizabeth?" Emily asked.

"Yeah!" She said excitingly to her.

Emily left and Jason walked over to Elizabeth who was looking at him, she could tell that he was his old self again.

"Hey," she said as she walked over to him.

"Hi." He said as he made his way over to her.

Elizabeth could see he was hiding something and the moment he removed his arms from his back and saw the dozen red roses she smiled.

"This is to make up for earlier, this morning. I'm sorry I was so cold to you." Jason said knowing that he hadn't been so nice to her after they had there shower and knew that he needed to make up for it.

"Well you're forgiven if you promise to tell me about it later." She said playfully.

"Promise." He smiled at her.

"So what's this I smell?" He asked her even though he knew it was her brownies.

Before she could answer Cameron shouted, "Brownies!"

They looked down at Cameron, such a funny kid they thought.

"Oh is that what they are?" He said as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and leaned in to kiss her.

They only shared one small kiss before Jason had noticed that Cameron had been tugging on his shirt. He looked over and picked up Cameron, "Yes little man?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" Cameron asked for he was having so much fun with Jason and Elizabeth that he didn't want it to end.

"Well that's up to mommy," Jason said as he looked over to her.

"Hmm. I don't know." Elizabeth playfully said.

"Pleese…" Cameron said smiling looking cuter than ever.

"Ok." She finally said.

"Yes! I know all these games we can play Jaysen and…" Cameron went on as Jason put him down.

"What did you just sign me up for?" Jason asked playfully as he turned around to her.

"Oh well there's…" She went on listing all the things that Cameron usually likes to do.

After minutes of looking at each other and kissing each other on the lips Cameron walked back into the kitchen, "Still playing kiss kiss!" He frustratingly said.

They looked over to him as he put his hand up trying to block them from his eyes, even though he had partially closed them, "I'll come back later."

Jason and Elizabeth laughed. They saw his disappointed face when he started to walk out of the room.

Jason suddenly got the urge to want to play with him, "Hey wait Cameron." He said as he let go of Elizabeth and then ran to Cameron and picked him up.

Jason played with him for a little bit, tossing him up in the air and tickling him and doing just about everything he could do with him and Elizabeth tried to make Cameron's favorite, Macaroni and Cheese.

"Hey Jason, can you come in here." Elizabeth shouted for he had been in the living room with Cameron.

A few minutes later he saw Elizabeth getting ready to fall over, "I'm ok I'm just a little tired, been on my feet too long."

"Well from now on I should be cooking dinner and you make the dessert." He said as he helped her to a chair.

"Ok." She said.

Jason gave her a glass of water to drink and he finished making the macaroni and cheese. He brought Cameron into the kitchen and they watched him eat.

Cameron thought it was funny how they sat next to each other and we're both so asleep that he could leave the table and they wouldn't notice. They were exhausted.

Cameron felt a little evil as he took his spoon, filled it with macaroni and then ever so carefully making sure there eyes were still closed he flung the macaroni at Jason.

Sure enough that woke him up as well as her.

She looked over to Jason and the expression he had on his face as he pulled off the macaroni made her laugh.

"Very funny Cameron." Jason said seriously but playfully at the same time.

Cameron got his spoon ready for another round, "No Cameron not at mommy." Elizabeth said as he aimed for her.

"I think someone is ready for bed," Elizabeth glanced over to Jason.

Seconds later Elizabeth was pulling Macaroni off her face, "Ok Cameron its time for bed…"

"Ok…" he said disappointingly for he was just having a little bit of fun.

"You two were just so funny." Cameron said.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other confused, "What exactly were we doing?" Jason asked.

"Sleeping, I think you two need a nap." Cameron smiled and laughed at his own joke.

Jason and Elizabeth felt guilty that they hadn't been giving him the attention he deserved.

"Ok well why don't we do this. You can have dessert, but you have to take a bath and go to bed afterwards." Elizabeth suggested as she was feeling guilty for punishing him earlier.

"Ok!" He smiled.

"I'll go get some of Cameron's things while you finish up here. You'll be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said.

30 minutes later Jason had returned with Cameron's pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, his favorite stuff animal and his favorite book he walked into the kitchen to find Cameron drawing a picture and Elizabeth doing the dishes.

"Hey I'm back," Jason said.

"Good, mom can jaysen give me my bath?" Cameron asked.

Elizabeth looked over to Jason, "Do you want to give him a bath?"

"Sure," he looked at her and then at Cameron, "let's go get clean!"

He handed Cameron a bag with his things and helped Elizabeth finish the dishes. When they were done a few minutes later he carried Elizabeth up to her room and then got

Cameron ready for a bath.

15 minutes later Cameron was in pajamas and ready for a bed time story.

It wasn't long before Jason started reading that Cameron fell asleep. He quietly walked out of the guest room and down stairs. He realized that he and Elizabeth hadn't eaten yet so he made some soup. While grabbing two bowls out of the cabinet he looked down on the table at the drawing Cameron had made. He picked it up and it showed Elizabeth, Cameron and a man who Cameron had labeled Jason in a house. Cameron had also drawn an arrow to where the baby was in his drawing of Elizabeth and had also drawn a dog. Jason smiled. It brought him great joy to see Cameron think so highly of him.

10 minutes later he walked into Elizabeth's room with a tray of chicken noodle soup and some crackers.

Reading a magazine she didn't notice him with the tray right off because she wasn't looking at him, "how did the bath go with Cameron?"

"Not as good as I had planned," he said and Elizabeth looked up to see that it looked like he had almost taken a bath himself.

"But we had fun. He's sleeping now. I thought I'd make you something to eat." He continued as he walked over to her bed placing the tray on her lap.

"You didn't have to do this," she said as he set her magazine aside.

He sat next to her on the bed, "I know, but after giving Cameron a bath and reading to him I realized that you and I haven't really had anything to eat so when I looked in the pantry I noticed the soup and thought back to all those times you helped me get well with soup and it just seemed like the perfect thing to do." He said happily as to be making connections from there past to present.

She smiled, "Thank you for giving him a bath and reading to him."

"Your welcome, I liked doing it." He told her.

He got into bed with her, "Elizabeth there's something I need to tell you."

She turned around to look at him, "yeah?"

"Earlier after the shower when I sort of gave you the cold shoulder. Well you were right about me. I wasn't ready to well you know do that with you then. As soon as you said no, I was a little disappointed but when I went to finish my shower I was actually relieved, and so I felt guilty for feeling like that because I led you on and…" Jason kept talking and talking and Elizabeth put her finger to his lips.

"I understand." She said to him as she was happy he was honest with her, but disappointed that he wasn't ready to be with her, but she knew he just needed time.

"And I want to say that when we do, well you know, well I want it to be about us and not about what we're feeling for others or just everything in general. It should always be about us." He explained truthfully to her.

"I agree." She said.

He still hadn't really said if they were together, but right now Elizabeth couldn't question him about his feelings for her for he was still dealing with Angela and Alan and didn't want to pressure Jason into anything he didn't want to do.

He picked up a spoon and dipped it in the soup and brought it up to her mouth, "Jason this is silly…"

"You fed me soup. You should like this it taste better than what you made me." He joked.

"Hey I thought it tasted good!?" She said disappointingly that he didn't like the soup however she knew he was just kidding around and so was she with her tone of voice.

"It did...but mine tastes better." He said as he put the spoon in her mouth.

"Ok your right yours does taste better." She laughed.

After they finished the soup he got into his pajamas and he helped Elizabeth get into to hers. Elizabeth laid down on the bed and Jason started to play with her belly.

"Hello," he said talking to the baby.

He looked at her, "this is weird. Can the baby even hear me?" he said wondering if he was wasting his time.

"He or she can hear you." She said as she liked it when he played with her and the baby.

"Well I'm your father, little one and I can't wait to meet you!" he said excitedly.

She giggled, "Here, I think the baby is kicking," she placed his hand on her belly and they felt it together.

"That's so amazing…" He said in awe of how cool it felt to feel his baby kick.

He looked over to her and kissed her forehead, "You know you are so beautiful."

"Jason please, the more you keep saying it the more it loses meaning. I can't possibly look beautiful all the time." She said sarcastically to him.

"I'm only speaking the truth. I hope our son or daughter has your eyes…" he started to touch her face especially where eyes were.

"Your hair…" he touched her hair.

"…and you smile…" his hand touched her chin and then he leaned in to kiss her.

Elizabeth couldn't believe they were doing this; flirting with each other, talking about their future, kissing each other. It all seemed too good to be true. She really hoped that with Alan's funeral coming up that he would be able to set aside some of the motions he was feeling and realize his true feelings for her.

"I need to ask you something," She said.

He looked at her open to what ever she was going to say.

"It's about Cameron," she continued.

"Ok?" he asked wondering what she was going to say.

"I need to know if…" she paused for second wondering if now was a good time then ever to ask him this.

"Elizabeth if you're asking if I'll be a father to him, than its yes. I will. I love him just as much as I love this baby. So whenever you want to discuss to him about me being his father and how Lucky is still his other father than I can do that." Jason offered.

"Well you read my mind. Thank you for doing that because you don't have to and yet you are. You were really great with him today." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks." He said smiling at her.

They said good night and turned the lights off. Elizabeth's emotions were high for she hoped everyday would get better. Soon Jason's surprise at his pent house would be done and he could move them in. The next two days would be the exact same schedule, breakfast in bed, a shower, Jason goes off to work and then comes home with Cameron, they have dinner and then they would all go to sleep. Life couldn't really get any better than this Elizabeth thought to herself every night she slept next to him with his arms around her.


	33. Sometimes we can't make it on our own

Chapter 33

Sometimes we can't make it on our own

**Author's note: **

Hey all! What did you all think about that last chapter? I thought it was pretty good. Loved what I wrote for Jason and Elizabeth. Notice the title of this chapter is the title for a U2 song. Play it. I think it goes pretty well with the intro here. Some interesting exciting chapters are coming up. I'll try to post more frequently. Enjoy!

Port Charles was getting back to its old self. The people that lived in the area were putting there lives back together and were moving on.

Lucky Spencer had lost everything that ever meant something to him. Elizabeth Webber finally had a clear conscious. Jason Morgan was at last going to be a father. Carly Corintos would continue to fight for Jax and Jax was starting to forgive the woman that had married his enemy. Sonny Corintos was trying to take care of the mother of his child whose cancer was starting to beat her. Alexis found herself in the bathroom every night telling herself that the sickness of chemotherapy was worth it and that she would get her daughter back if she lost her custody battle with her psycho husband. Ric Lansing had decided that the only way to take down his mortal enemy was to find those around him who also disliked the man. Angela Monroe was debating with herself whether to be involved in Ric's plan or to stay out of it in hopes she have another chance with her true love.

Lorenzo Alcazar was putting on an act in hopes it would by him time to avoid going to jail while spending every minute in his hospital bed wondering why the woman who swore to love him was gone. Skye Quartermaine was dealing with the consequences of her choices to be with Alcazar learning that it had cost her her family. Tracy Quartermaine had been losing sleep over night wondering if she had done the right thing to change Alan's will. Luke continued to burry himself in a glass of scotch trying to forget all the memories of his one true love.

Lulu Spencer had begun to fall in love again with Milo Giambetti who was still on the lookout for revenge for the death of his only other family member. Dillon Quartermaine was mourning over the loss of his first wife while asking himself if he loved the blonde one. Spinelli had been kicked to the curb, it was something he had been used to, but there was always one person he could count on, she was the woman who had saved there lives when they were kidnapped by an evil mob boss. Maxie Jones would walk up the stairs every night after saying goodnight to her father Mac and wonder if her new identity was something she could live up to for the rest of her life. While Robin was recovering from surgery she wondered what the future held for Patrick and her. Patrick Drake spent every day after that horrific situation trying to contact the love of his life's parents so they could enjoy the day that they would finally be married.

A man sits in front of his cationic ex wife wishing he had told the truth from the beginning instead of letting her take the fall for a crime he had committed, aw yes, Scott Baldwin had lived a lifetime of regret. Nicholas would walk into his sons room at night wondering if his mother who he remembered saying to him that they shared the same heart, he wondered if little Spencer would ever get to meet his grandmother and get to know the person who convinced him to remarry his first wife. Emily Quartermaine made hospital rounds looking at every spot in the hospital and how it reminded her of her father, a man who deep down loved her even though she wasn't his biological child. Alan Quartermaine had made many mistakes in his life, some were made with his children and others with his wife and work, but luckily for him a family member had made it hard for him to rest in peace so even though he wasn't alive in his body his spirit sure was.

As for the criminals in this town, they were finally going to pay for the harm they had done to the citizens of Port Charles.

Today the citizens of Port Charles were going to pay there respects to the people that had left them.

Lulu had just finished putting her dress on, she had three funerals to attend. She walked out of her room on crutches still recovering from her fall and she walked over to Dillon's room. She hadn't seen him since he saw her and Milo together and for the past 4 days had been in his room writing his next movie. He was writing a screenplay based on all of their adventures or more so Lulu's mystery with her mother and was including everything else that had occurred. He had been so hurt that he couldn't talk to anyone. He heard her knock on the door and ignored her.

"Dillon, you need to get ready." She said softly to him.

His head looked over to the door and continued to act like she didn't exist.

Lulu knew he was in there; she pressed on the door opening it and saw him at his computer.

"Dillon you don't have to time to play games. Georgie's funeral is in a couple of hours and you should be there." She said to him noticing how disorganized his room was. He had let himself go.

She put her crutches down against his bed and hopped over to his closet taking out a suit.

"Dillon I know your going through a lot, but let me help you. I don't want us to stop being friends." She said as she put the suit on his bed.

Dillon still facing his computer had stopped writing and had an expression on his face like "yeah right." Lulu still didn't know that Dillon had seen her with Milo and she had been rather sneaky lately with Milo.

She walked over to his desk where he was sitting at and put the screen to his laptop down. "Dillon are you listening to me?"

She grabbed his face so she could see him and saw that he needed to take a shower and shave.

"Dillon? It's going to be ok. Here get into the shower." He knew she was right, he needed to get ready. Just because him and Lulu were in a rough patch was no excuse to not show up at Georgie's funeral.

She helped him get up and he walked into the shower. 10 minutes later he stepped out and wrapped a towel around him. He started to put shaving crème on his face, but Lulu jumped in.

"Here let me do that." She kindly offered.

He looked at her wanting to say no, but he didn't have the energy to do it.

He passed her the razor and she took some shaving crème and rubbed it on her hands and then on her face.

As she took the razor and started to shave each part of his face, he looked at her. Her face was quiet and looked innocent and sweet.

Just as she finished she grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned up everything else up on his face.

"Much better." Lulu said as she could see he was a tiny bit happier. She looked at his face, his lost eyes, he was gloomy but he had this thing about him that always drew her back into his world.

He took his hand slowly sliding it up her arm and then to her hair and all he wanted to do was kiss her. Lulu didn't know how to react. She was with Milo and she knew that when ever Dillon got close to her like this that it was trouble for her. He leaned in after placing his hand on her chin and kissed her.

Instead of stopping him like she knew she should she kissed him back. Dillon was happy he knew that this at least meant they weren't over. That he still had a chance with her.

What am I doing? Lulu asked herself. She broke up the kiss 30 seconds later, "I can't do this."

She stepped back from him and walked out.

"Why? Why can't you do that with me?" Dillon finally getting the courage to ask her.

"Because it wouldn't be right…" She said not knowing what to do next.

"What because it's Georgie's funeral today?" Dillon asked wanting to know what her excuse was.

"Yes and…" Lulu said as she was trying to hint that it was also because she was with Milo.

"Or is it because you're with Milo…" He said angrily towards her.

She looked back at him, how did he know she was with him? How? "I'm not with him." She said hoping to give herself more time so she could explain to him why they couldn't be together, she wanted to let him down gently.

Dillon turned away _Liar_.

She saw Dillon turn away, "Dillon I'm not with him. I'm not with anyone…"

"Don't lie to me." He said to her hating the fact that she was lying to him every step of the way.

"I'm not." She said with a straight face, but wondering how much longer she could keep up the act.

Dillon hated the fact that she was still lying to him and angrily lashed out as he turned to face her, "I SAW YOU TWO TOGETHER!"

Lulu was taken back, he knows, he saw me with him, kissing him. She felt horrible, this was not how she wanted him to find out.

"I saw you in the hospital," he said calmer now.

"What exactly did you see?" she asked wondering if she could still try to spare his feelings, try not to hurt him anymore than he already was.

He turned around in an angry tone, "I saw you two kissing. I heard everything."

She reached out for his shoulder to comfort him about the truth, until he shouted, "Get out!"

"Dillon please let me explain." She said as she was startled by his sudden tone of voice.

"GET OUT." He shouted in anger.

"Dillon we can still be…" she was about to say friends, but he turned around and screamed at her, "I told you to get out!"

He grabbed her crutches and her and brought them outside his door. He left her standing as he shut the door startling her once sweet face.

When he closed the door he could hear her whimpering, he had hurt her. He knew that if he had any remote chance of getting her back that he had just blown it. He leaned against the door and he felt guilty for yelling at her like that. He went to open the door to apologize but she was gone. He felt stupider than ever, but he didn't know any better right now. He walked over to his suit and put it on disappointed at how he had handled the situation.

**Spinelli had put on a nice suit**… and walked on his way over to Jason's. He didn't know that Jason was staying in Sonny's old penthouse and when he motioned over to Jason's penthouse the guards told him he was in the other house.

He knocked on the door but it was already opened.

When he walked in he heard Elizabeth's voice thinking it had been Jason that walked in, "Ill be down in second…"

"Oh um," Spinelli felt awkward he didn't know who that was and was unsure if he should leave or just stay.

He was just about to leave when Elizabeth started to walk down the stairs; "I'm sorry I'm running late Jason but the baby…" she looked over and saw spinelli standing there.

"Your not Jason," she said wondering who he was.

"Yeah neither are you," Spinelli joked.

"Oh well Jason should be back in a minute he was just running an errand, you can wait here if you like." Elizabeth politely offered.

"Um no its ok," he said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Is it about business?" She asked wondering how important it was.

"No its about the blonde one." Spinelli said but Elizabeth looked confused.

"Carly?" she asked assuming that was who he meant.

"No Lulu." Spinelli said shyly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how many guys were all over Lulu. "You need some advice?" She asked knowing that she would probably give better advice than Jason could.

"Um I don't want to bother you…" he said making more movement to the door.

"No its ok, I'm waiting for Jason so just tell me what's the problem," Elizabeth asked.

Spinelli slowly walked over to the couch she was sitting on and he sat in a couch across from her.

"You are?" She asked still not knowing how he was connected to Jason.

"The jackal." He said not realizing that she didn't know who that was.

She had a confused look on her face and he cleared that up, "Sorry I'm spinelli."

"Oh so you're the computer genius."

He smiled, "Well yeah, I'm like the assassin of the internet."

She smiled at the odd kid, "So your problem with Lulu is…"

"Well see, I was there for her when she got kidnapped by Alcazar and she saved my life and I'm sort of saving her with this project, but…" he explained.

Elizabeth was a little shocked to find out that Lulu had been kidnapped by Alcazar, but she tried to focus on what he was asking, "She doesn't know you like her?"

He nodded, "yeah…"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told the other two…" She reluctantly said realizing she was going to have to repeat the same thing to him.

"The other two, you mean Milo and Dillon?" he nervously asked.

"Yes. I told them that you have to be honest with her. Listen to her and what she wants, it might look like she's with one guy, but you won't know how she really feels for any of you until you tell her how you feel. Once she knows what all of you feel for one another than she will be able to decide."

Just then Jason walked in with Cameron and noticed Spinelli, "What are you doing here?"

"Um I needed some advice about Lulu and well she helped me out and I have that information you wanted," he said getting up,

"Ok well we can talk about business later. Did she help you with Lulu?" He asked nicely as every time he saw Elizabeth she put him in a good mood so he had no reason to be annoyed at Spinelli.

"Yeah…I'll see you later," he said as he darted for the door when he saw the look in Jason's eyes.

"Jason was that really necessary?" She asked knowing that he hadn't done anything mean to spinelli, that he's just naturally intimidating to people.

"What? I didn't do anything; he always gets like that around me." Jason said sarcastically.

Cameron ran to the couch, "Hey ma."

"Hey, little guy." She said as she started to tickle him.

She looked up at Jason who was enjoying Cameron and Elizabeth's laughing.

"How are you feeling?" She asked knowing that today must be hard after all it is his father's funeral.

He walked over to her, "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk." She said sincerely as she brushed her hand through his hair.

"I know you are." He said quietly.

**Maxie was running around the house like a mad person…** trying to make sure everything was perfect for the funeral; she wanted the house to look good for when people came over afterwards.

Mac had noticed a significant change in his daughter recently and so had Felecia who flew in yesterday.

"Maxie…" Mac and Felicia said.

Maxie didn't have time to talk, "I can't I have to make sure everything is perfect."

"Honey…" her mother said grabbing her arm as Maxie ran passed her.

Maxie turned around, "No I can't, not now."

"Then when?" Mac said.

"When are you going to grieve?" Mac said as he walked over to hug her.

Maxie saw her parents trying to hug her and she broke free, "No."

"Maxie honey, she's gone." Felecia said slowly with tears coming out of her eyes.

Tears were starting to run from her eyes, she didn't want to give in. She needed to be strong not just for everyone else, but for herself.

Her parents made there way to her and as much as Maxie wanted to run like she had been for the past few days her legs wouldn't move.

They started to hug her and Mac murmured, "We miss her too darling…"

Maxie kept telling herself she wasn't going to breakdown like this, but she couldn't help it.

"It's not fair…" she whimpered.

"It should be me…" She said starting to blame herself.

Even though Felicia had been gone for a long time she didn't want her only daughter left to be blaming herself anymore, "You can't keep blaming yourself for this."

"And you can't keep living a life that's not yours…" Mac finally said hoping that it would get Maxie's attention that she hadn't been fooling anyone.

Maxie broke up the hug, "What are you talking about?" She asked wondering what they were getting at.

"We know you and going back to school, and volunteering and working…well its just not you…" Mac said truthfully.

"Its Georgie and I can tell you one thing; this is not how Georgie wanted you to live your life." Mac said knowing that what Georgie had said to her before she died, that she was approaching it the wrong way.

She turned away from her parents, "It's me too. I've been lost ever since Jess died and now I'm finally putting my life back together. Georgie helped me realize what my priorities should be. That's all I'm doing."

"I'll see you at the ceremony," she finished as she left the house.

Mac and Felicia looked at each other and wondered what had happened to there little girl who was starting to act just like her sister.

**Milo was in his apartment trying to put on his tie**… in front of the mirror in the bathroom when he heard someone knocking on the door.

He walked into the living room and opened the door, "I thought I was going to pick you up?" he said as he helped her to a chair in the room.

"I know, but I figured you needed help." She said looking at his tie.

"Here let me." She motion as she tried to fix his tie.

"Thank you." He said as he was so grateful to have him in her life.

They sat down and she asked how he was holding up.

"I've been better, I'm just glad to have you here with me." He said as he gently grabbed her hands.

"I'm glad to be here for you." She said smiling at him.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Then he asked about Dillon and how he was doing.

Lulu didn't know if she should tell him that they kissed for she didn't want him to think that she wasn't ready to be in a relationship when in reality she was.

"Well I saw him a couple of hours ago and he didn't even have his suit on. SO I helped him get in to the shower…" She explained, but Milo had this odd look on his face.

"Oh no I didn't…I just helped him into the bathroom…" she tried to help him with his image of her helping Dillon into the shower.

"Its ok whatever you did I trust you." Milo said knowing that she was just helping a friend.

"Ok well then there's something you need to know, Dillon kissed me while I was shaving his face. It didn't mean anything to me, he knows about us and I think that he thought that if he kissed me…well I don't know he just…"

"Are you sure it didn't mean anything? Are we moving to fast? Do you just want to date all of us at the same time because..." He said hoping that she would say he was the only one that she wanted.

"No, it didn't mean anything. He's just having a hard time with this, a hard time realizing that I'm never going to go back to him." She said grabbing his hand not to leave.

"Ok because I'd rather have all of you than just a part of you so if you're having doubts about us or Dillon or even that weird spinelli kid, I just don't want to be left out in the cold. I want honesty." He said truthfully to her that this wasn't a game for him.

"I promise I'll always be honest with you. So would it be ok if after your brother's funeral we go to Georgie's funeral and I just stand next to Dillon, to offer my support. He needs a friend and Georgie would want me to…" Before she even finished her sentence Milo was giving her the ok.

"Thank you for being so understanding." She said looking at him straight in the eye before kissing him.

"I just want us to promise that no matter what happens we stay friends and we're always honest with each other, I'll always be as honest as I can except for business, but I don't want us to be like…" He said to her after they finished kissing.

"Like sonny and Carly, hmm you want us to be more like Carly and Jason." She said sarcastically.

"Well I was actually going to say like Elizabeth and Jason, but…" He said playfully until he remembered that Lulu had no idea of the secret Elizabeth had been keeping from Lucky and Jason.

He only hoped that she wouldn't find out about any of it until after the ceremonies. He made a mental note of needing to talk to Jason later about how he was going to tell Lulu, for keeping this secret from her could jeopardize his relationship with Lulu and he didn't want anything wrecking this.

She looked at him sarcastically and playfully, "Elizabeth and Jason you say? Well I think that can be arranged. They've been friends for seven years even after they dated, some how they always find each other." She smiled hoping that they would have a friendship like them.

Milo was overwhelmed with guilt for he knew that moment she knew the truth she just might hate Jason and Elizabeth for what they did to her brother, but luckily she would be able to see that Elizabeth had no other choice and that it was partially Lucky's fault.

He quickly wanted to change subjects and said, "Shall we go."

"yeah." She said standing up.

"Ok you grab your crutches and I'll carry you down the stairs," he generously offered. He liked doing nice things for her.

"Oh you don't have to I can do it," she said surprised that he wanted to do this for her.

"No I don't mind." He said insisting that he wanted to help her.

"Well ok." She said smiling.

She grabbed her crutches and he carried her out his apartment.

**Monica greeted the guests as they showed up for the awakening for Alan's funeral…** was starting soon and guests were showing up at the Quartermaine's house. Everyone was there except Ric and Angela and no one wanted them there.

Tracy was throwing her tantrums as usual and Luke was trying to calm her down.

Jason and Elizabeth walked through the doors surprising Monica as well as Emily and Nicholas.

"Hello Jason I'm glad you could make it." Monica said as she hugged him and then turned to Elizabeth.

"Oh and it's always a pleasure to see you Elizabeth. If you're looking for Emily she's right over there." She said as she also hugged Elizabeth.

She looked down and saw Cameron, "Hello!"

Cameron got a little shy and leaned back against his mother, "Hi." He said waving to her.

Sonny and Carly had been in another area of the room when they saw Jason and Elizabeth enter, "Well why am I not surprised?" Carly said.

Jax walked over and heard what she said, her statement obviously about Elizabeth and Sonny and him leaned into her, "Don't make a scene carly."

Jax nealt down to Michael and morgan, "Hey you see Cameron over there?"

They looked over, "Yeah

Monica still didn't know why Jason and Elizabeth were very clingy together, she didn't mind of course, she knew they were friends, but she wondered if something else was going on. That however would have to wait for later because she frankly was being consumed by Alan and dealing with the fact that he would never walk through those front doors that so many people were entering now.

Jason walked them away from the door as they continued they're conversation.

"Thank you. How are you holding up?" She asked sincerely even though she could tell that Monica was having hard time with everything.

Monica looked at them and was completely honest with what she was feeling, "Well it comes and goes. Sometimes I think I'm going to make it and other times I'm just trying to find a reason to move on. Alan and I had our problems, but no matter what happened we were always able to find each other and the love we had for one another made us forget everything that was bothering us. It'll be hard to live here without looking at something and thinking of him." She said as a few tears were coming out of her eyes and she grabbed a Kleenex from Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Elizabeth said regretting that she had asked her the question in the first place.

"No its ok. Thank you for caring." Monica said as she looked at Jason and Elizabeth like they wanted to tell her something.

"Well do you want to tell her?" Jason asked for he hoped that it would lighten the mood and make his mother happier than she was.

Elizabeth looked at him a little surprised, "Here? It's whatever you want."

Monica looked at them confused, "Tell me what?"

Jason looked at Monica and smiled as his eyes scrolled over to Elizabeth's belly. Monica started to make the connection, but was still a little confused.

"You're going to be a grandmother, mom. Elizabeth and I are having a baby." He said happily.

Elizabeth smiled hoping that this might cheer her up like Jason and her had planned.

Monica was slightly confused. She thought the baby was Lucky's. When did they hook up and when did Jason know?

"I thought the baby was Lucky's?" She asked making sure that someone wasn't pulling her leg.

"No it's Jason's. It's a long story, but to make it short it was…" Elizabeth was just about to say why she had really kept it a secret, but Jason intervened.

"She thought it was safer to keep it quiet with everything that had been going on so.. We can explain it a little bit more later, but we just wanted to tell you, thought it might make you a little bit happier." Jason said as he saw his mother smiling.

"Oh well it has indeed. Congratulations you two." Monica smiled at them.

"The only thing we ask is that you keep it a secret for right now. Some people still don't know and we prefer to keep it that way until the times right." Elizabeth said to her quietly and kindly.

"Of course, I know if grandfather found out he would be all of you guys. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said saying goodbye to them as she noticed Scott Baldwin walking through the door.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" She shouted as Bobbie and Noah walked in.

"Look I'm sorry Alan had a heart attack but that wasn't my fault." Scotty said brining a lot of attention to the room.

Luke noticed the man and grabbed him by the collar throwing him out of the house, "YOU STAY AWAY BALDWIN! Stay away from Monica, Tracy, my daughter and LAURA!"

Bobbie looked over to Monica and Tracy, "Please let him stay he's really upset about how those events unfolded. He's sorry that Alan had his heart attack…"

Monica nodded as Tracy had another tantrum, "OH TRACY! Shut it! This is my house and I'll chose who I want to have in it!

Tracy and Bobbie walked outside to break up the fight that the two were having, "Break it up!" Bobbie said as she restrained Scotty.

"Monica says it's alright for him to be here so the two of you are just going to have to learn how to get along. You know that's how Laura would have wanted it!" She said yelling at the two of them.

They both looked at Bobbie and agree. They walked back into the house and then went there own ways afterwards.

**Jason and Elizabeth walked over to…** another couch, "Sorry about that I just thought it was easier for her to understand if I said it like that for right now." Jason looked over to her.

"No I understand. I think that was all she could really handle. We can tell her everything later." She said to him as Nicholas and Emily walked over.

Elizabeth and Jason stood up and Elizabeth walked off with Emily to help her grieve over Alan.

Jason and Nicholas were left to talk, "I just want to let you know that Lucky will be here soon and I don't want the two of you getting into some fight. I don't like what Elizabeth did to him, but I'm still her friend because of Emily and we are here today for Alan." He lectured.

"Don't worry I don't plan on fighting at my father's funeral. I want peace between all of us just as much as you do." Jason said sincerely.

Milo and Lulu entered the house and Lulu saw Dillon who was talking to his mom, he looked away from her and Lulu became a little sad.

Milo helped her over to where her father was and then went to find Jason.

Just as he had left Spinelli entered the house.

"What are you doing here?" Monica said for she never liked the man because he had helped Lulu think that she could solve Ric Webbers murder.

"I'm here for Lu...Lu." He said nervously until he saw Lulu talking to her dad.

"Oh blonde one!" He said as he entered the house.

"Yeah just come right on in." Monica said under her breath.

Lulu saw him and the walked into the kitchen.

Luke looked at Spinelli as he walked off with Lulu and laughed.

"**So what have you found?" Lulu asked him.**

"We'll I can definitely say that Alan didn't kill him. I looked at the results of the DNA and found no matches. Nothing. However I did find something very interesting about Scott Baldwin."

"Oh really?" She said wondering what it could have been.

Lurking around the corner was Scott Baldwin. He had some how lost Bobbie and was on his way to the kitchen to look for her when he heard they're conversation.

Spinelli looked around feeling like someone was listening and Scott hid around the corner.

He then leaned into her, "Let's just say that he was at house the same time your mother was and not to mention that he lied about your mother killing that one woman when she was young. I have the rest of the evidence on my computer." 

Lulu's mouth dropped she couldn't believe that they had not only wrongly accused Alan of being the murdered but they had never really considered Scott to be a suspect.

"Good work. I want to see that evidence later." She said as she hugged him.

"How's the leg?" He asked changing subjects.

"It's ok. The doctor said that I could get my stitches out in a few days so I'm excited

about that I guess." She said.

Spinelli looked around the room and was wondering if now was the place for him to tell her how he felt about her.

"Um blonde one can I talk to you?" he said motioning them to sit down at the table.

"Yeah sure." She said.

**Milo saw Jason talking to Nicholas**… and walked up to both of them, "Hi guys. As you know or don't know I'm going out with Lulu and I realized that we have a problem."

Nicholas checked him out, he didn't like that he was a) working for Sonny and b) that another person he cared about wanted to be with a man that was dangerous. However he did like how polite he was to him which helped Milo on whether Nicholas approved of them.

Jason turned to him, "What's the problem Milo?" he asked wondering if it was business or what.

"She doesn't know about Elizabeth and you. She knows you two slept together, but she doesn't know you're really the father." Milo said making sure she wasn't around to hear what he said.

Jason and Nicholas looked at each other wondering what they should do.

"If you guys aren't going to tell her or if Lucky doesn't tell her than I will. If she finds out that I've known about this it might mess up my chance with her so I would prefer you guys to make a decision now." Milo said.

Just then Lucky showed up and walked over to where Jason, Nicholas and Milo were. He knew it would be hard to talk to Jason especially with Elizabeth being here, but he knew he needed to be respectful to Alan by keeping his cool.

Nicholas saw his brother coming, "Well let's ask him."

Milo turned around and Lucky entered to the conversation.

"Lucky we have a problem," Nicholas started to explain.

"Oh really, gee what else could go wrong…" Lucky dwelled on as he looked at Jason hinting that losing Elizabeth and the child that he thought was his was something in his life that had gone wrong.

Milo started to explain, "Lulu doesn't know about you and Jason and the whole Elizabeth baby situation and I can't lie to her anymore for it might ruin my chance with her. SO you all need to figure out something before I tell her."

**Every time Spinelli got close to expressing how**… he felt someone kept coming in and out of the kitchen making it impossible for them to be alone.

"So did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He started off nicely like he had the past 15 times.

"Yes spinelli. Now what is it?" She said flattered by what he had said to her.

"Well its just that I don't know if you know this but…you're my best friend…well really you're my only friend…" He said nervously playing with his hands yet smiling every minute he talked to her.

"Oh spinelli that's sweet, but I can't be your only friend I mean you are assaisin of the internet I know you must have like a gazillion friends on there." She said leaning in touching his hands not realizing that she had just made him very excited.

"Yeah well you're the only one that's a girl and I've realized that in the past couple of months that your not like other girls." He said sweetly to her although losing her focus every time someone walked in.

Lulu smiled she had no idea where he was going with this but she liked all the nice things he was saying about her.

"And your not like other guys," she said meaning she'd never met anyone who was such a genius on the computer.

At that moment Jason walked in and quickly asked, "have you seen Emily and Elizabeth?"

Jason looked at Spinelli's annoyed face as he was obviously in the middle of trying to say something important and he had interrupted them.

Lulu turned around, "No I haven't I think they might have gone upstairs. Have you seen Lucky?"

"Yeah he just got here." Jason eagerly said for he didn't know how she was going to handle the truth when she had begun to like Jason so much.

She turned around to him all excited, "I'm sorry Spinelli, but can we finish this later I need to talk to my brother."

Spinelli's smile from Lulu's bright smiling face turned into a semi smile almost a frown, "Yeah sure. Why don't you come over tomorrow to talk about that other stuff?"

"Ok." She said not realizing that she had just hurt spinelli.

As she walked away he looked down at his hands in disappointment until he heard a familiar voice, "Oh don't be sad spinelli!"

He turned around and it was Alice.

"She'll notice you eventually and if she doesn't than she doesn't deserve you." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her thanking her for her kind comment.

**Jason had gone back to the Nicholas, Lucky and Milo, **"What have you guys decided?" He asked inattentively looking for Elizabeth.

As the men looked at each other Lulu started to wonder where Milo and her brothers were so she started to walk into the direction of where she thought they might be.

She saw all the men talking and noticed that they're only connection to one another was her, so what exactly were they talking about and why she asked herself.

Milo noticed Lulu walking in their direction, "Lulu's coming. Look guys figure something out soon." He said as he walked over to her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lulu asked wondering what it had to be.

"Um just business." He said knowing it was lie, he was doing everything he swore to never do to her.

"Milo, we said we would always be honest with each other and I don't feel like that was about business when my brothers aren't even involved in Jason's business." Lulu said knowing that what Milo was saying was a complete lie.

"Well alright you caught me…they were sort of talking about Ric. See he's been a little crazier than normal lately and they were talking about his intentions towards Elizabeth considering the fact he still hasn't accepted the fact that she's not going back to him." Milo said knowing that Elizabeth would definitely believe what he just said.

"Oh ok. I guess that makes sense. Shall we sit down I think the ceremony is suppose to start in 10 or so minutes." She said to him a little cautious as to what he had said for she still believed there was more to what he was saying, but she ignored it knowing Milo wouldn't lie to her.

As they sat down Spinelli entered the room sitting next to Lulu and Dillon entered afterwards with his mother. Dillon looked at Lulu and tried not to get himself worked up at the fact she was sitting next to his competition.

**Emily and Elizabeth were in another room**… by themselves talking about everything that had happened to them.

"I'm so sorry about Alan," Elizabeth expressed. She didn't want to talk about her and Jason for Emily was hurting and knew that she needed a friend.

"Yeah me too. I just can't go anywhere without seeing him and Monica even Tracy are so sad and grandfather. I'm just glad I have Nicholas to help me through this. Without him I don't know where I'd be." Emily said getting a little fed up with talking about herself.

"How's Jason? I know he got into a fight with Steven yesterday." Emily said.

"Well he hasn't talked to me about what he's feeling about Alan, but as for the thing with Steven it was about me of course and Steven wants to control my life now that he knows Jason's the father. I'm trying to be nice to him, but he's been gone far too long to just go back to what we were." She tried to explain.

"I know he's just looking out for you really. How are you and Jason? Anything been happening that I should know about?" Emily asked wondering if her and Jason were a couple again.

"I have an appointment tomorrow and I should be off of bed rest by then and back to work. He's been taking good care of me, but I don't know if I can really do this anymore." Elizabeth confessed.

Jason was just about to open the door to tell them that they were about to start when he heard them talking.

"I don't know if I can live with him after I'm better. I want to I do. There's nothing more in the world that I want than for us to be a family, but you and I both know that he's not ready for that." Elizabeth honestly said and Emily agreed.

"He wants this to work, you know that?" She asked hoping that Elizabeth understood that her brother has good intentions.

"I know he does and he's going to be a great father to this baby and he said he'd also be a father to Cameron and I love it I do. It's just that I need to protect my heart and a part of me wants to live with him and hope for us to be something, but I can't feel like that will ever happen. I can't keep pretending that it doesn't bother me when he kisses me and tells me I'm beautiful and the other day when you came over that morning we almost did it, in the shower…" She said.

Emily was shocked, she couldn't believe that Jason had been leading her on like this, she warned him that this would happen.

"I knew though, I could tell that it wasn't about us. All of it has never really been about us and that kills me. My head is telling me to run away, but my heart is telling me to hang on and wait for him…" She said looking down at her hands.

Emily listened closely and Jason was cringing at the fact that he had done this to her.

Elizabeth looked up at Emily with tears out of her eyes, "but Em, I'm not sure if I can hang on any longer. It hurts too much to know that while my feelings for him get stronger by the day that his are just, are just absent. He's going through so much that I can't tell what he's feeling for me."

Jason moved away from the door and leaned on the wall nearby. He heard Elizabeth's whimpering and Emily trying to comfort her. Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had he really made her feel like that? Hurt her like that? Emily was right he said to himself. Why was it lately that when people tried to warn him about his decisions that somehow the people he tried to avoid hurting still got hurt.

Just then the music was starting to play, "Oh Elizabeth everything is going to be alright. I'm here for you. We better get going."

"Em I'm so sorry to come to you like this, here it is your dad's funeral and you should be the one like this, needing me and yet it's the other way around," Elizabeth said feeling guilty.

Jason moved away from the door and waited for Elizabeth and Emily to walk into the living room where people were starting to sit down and get situated.

Everyone took there seats and prepared to say goodbye to a man that had in some way shape or form changed them and their life for the better.


	34. The funerals

Chapter 34: The funerals

Author's Note: For this bit I didn't really know how to write Alan's funeral because I honestly think GH did it pretty well and since I was really young when Alan was a big hit on the show I don't really have much to say. So watch Alan's funeral from GH and try to picture it as the setting I've created. You guys are going to love this next bit, there's a lot of interesting things unfolding. Ha! OK Enjoy and don't forget to make a review it can really make or break how I write the next chapters so…Enjoy!

"**Today we are gathered here to remember…"** these were the words that the citizens of Port Charles would hear many times today starting with Alan's funeral which would take place first, then Max's and lastly Georgie's.

Jason sat with his mother, sister and grand father where Elizabeth with Cameron, Nicholas and Lucky. Tracy, Luke and Dillon sat in a row along with Patrick and Robin and Milo and Lulu. Skye along with Sonny and Carly and they're children would sit in the same row with Bobbie, Noah and Scotty.

Ned had flown into town when he heard the news and walked up to the podium and shared a few words about Alan.

As he talked everyone in that room that had known him had there own flash backs of themselves with the legendary man.

"…He was a husband, a father, a doctor, but to most of us he was our friend." Ned said in respect to him.

Jason thought back to all his memories with Alan, how he had pushed him away, said horrible things to him and how in there last moment his father expressed that he loved him even though they had such a distant relationship. Jason cried for his father, it was the first time since he had lost him the night he almost lost Elizabeth. Jason would never forgive himself for how much he had screwed up his relationship with his father. How he had denied his father of simple conversations that would have made Alan happy to just know what was going on in his life. Jason knew he would never have that kind of relationship with his own children and would do anything he could to keep his family together.

Elizabeth noticed from a glance of Jason holding Monica and Emily's hand. She wished Jason would let her in and let her help him through his time of need, but she knew that Jason would come to her and tell her everything when he was ready.

While Ned had been talking Lulu had noticed something she hadn't before, before they had started the ceremony. Elizabeth and Lucky were not sitting together and Elizabeth had her eyes on Jason. Interesting development she thought to herself. She wondered if the secret they had been keeping from her had something to do with Elizabeth. While Lulu was trying to figure out what was going on Dillon was trying to accept the fact that Lulu was with Milo since she had shown up with him. It was just as hard for him as it was for Lucky to see Elizabeth and Jason. Lucky had agreed that after today he would tell the truth about him and Elizabeth to Lulu, but he would hope that something would come up making it impossible to talk with her.

Ned finished up his speech and one by one people walked over to Alan and paid they're respects.

Jason stood up hugging his mom and his sister and then walked over to Elizabeth, "I'll just be a few minutes and then we can go."

"No take your time Jason we can leave when ever you want." She said for she wanted Jason to spend as much time as he needed to with his father.

He hugged her and gently kissed her cheek and then waited for everyone to say good bye.

Lulu looked over to Milo after seeing that gesture and became more peculiar as to what was going on.

Milo could see the curiosity rising in her eyes and tried to take her out of the room and it worked especially when Lucky motioned over to her.

Sonny left shortly after for he needed to make sure that everything was ready for Max's funeral.

Mostly everyone had left the room and Jason finally got the privacy he needed to talk to his father.

He looked at the man's pale white skin and broke down, "I'm sorry I pushed you away, I never realized what I put you through until now. All you ever did was love me and all you ever wanted was me to love you and let you into my life and I was too busy shutting you out."

Jason looked down and minutes later looked back up having flashbacks of him and his father every time he looked at his face. He went to grab the cold man's hand; it didn't both him that he was touching the dead man's hand.

"I promise you in honor of your memory and the relationship we should have had, I promise that I will have a better relationship with my children. That I will look at our relationship and let that be a lesson to myself and always love my child like you loved me. I love you dad, I love you more than you'll ever know and I'll have to live with the fact that you never knew how much I really cared." Jason looked at his father one last time and then gently put his hand down and walked into the main room where the entrance to the house was.

**Meanwhile Lorenzo Alcazar had been keeping tabs**… on all the people that he cared about and all the alliances he had with people including Ric Lansing.

Police still barricaded his room and the hospital and that worried him. He needed a way to escape the hospital so he could fly in his private jet to Switzerland and there was only one person that could help.

Ric had entered his room and brought with him the desired items that Lorenzo wanted. The man was still very week, but he had enough energy to get him to where he needed to go to.

"Did you bring it?" Lorenzo asked as he climbed out of bed.

"Yeah I have it." Ric said as he couldn't wait to for their plan to start.

"Good, here lock the door and then help me get the body armor on." Lorenzo asked as he put his pants on.

Ric closed the blinds and locked the door and then rushed over to help Lorenzo with the armor. In just five minutes Lorenzo was dressed with fully protected body armor on making an escape from the hospital less deadly.

"Ok here you go." Ric said as he took out his gun to give to Alcazar.

There plan was rather genius, the district attorney walks into the man's room bringing him a gun and armor but to everyone on the outside it looks like nothing other than just a bag with some important papers and such. Lorenzo would put the armor on and then use the gun to take Ric hostage. Then because of that the police wouldn't fire at him making it virtually simple to leave the hospital. Then Ric would say that Lorenzo's threatened to kill Ric's family if the police follow him and before Lorenzo knows it he'll be in Switzerland where he can find Skye and Lila Rae.

Lorenzo stood up and loaded the gun, "Ready?"

Ric unlocked the door and then walked over to Alcazar where Lorenzo would have a gun pinned up against him for the next half an hour.

"You betcha." Ric said as he turned his back to Lorenzo.

They walked near the door and Ric started shouting, "Help guards! Help!! He's taken me hostage!"

The guards became alert and started to cooperate with Lorenzo, "I'm opening the door, don't approach me or I'll blow his head off!" He threatened.

Ric opened the door and looked at the guards who were surrounding them, "Back off!" He shouted.

The guards didn't budge, "Tell them to back off or I kill one of them!" He ordered.

"Men back off. Just do what he says." Ric said calmly.

The men looked at him and surrendered there positions. Lorenzo made his way to the elevator and stepped inside it. They loosened up for a minute and relaxed and just as the doors opened they went back to their act. Ric continued to tell them to back off and they did. They at last made it to Ric's car where it was conveniently parked right outside a back exit of the hospital.

**As Lorenzo and Ric were driving off to his new safe house Lucky was**… in the main room of the Quartermaine's along with the other guests and was about to tell Lulu where to meet him to so he could tell her the truth but something came up.

The doorbell rang and Alice answered it, "Detective Cruz is Lucky Spencer here?"

He asked and then he saw Lucky and ran to him.

"Lucky!" Cruz said as Lucky turned to him.

"Hey what's up?" He asked and then he noticed the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lucky then asked.

"We've got bad news. Lorenzo escaped the hospital." Cruz said.

"How the hell did he manage that? I had swat teams around the whole damn hospital." He shouted bringing attention to the room.

"I don't know, but guess whose missing around here?" Cruz asked sarcastically.

"Ric right? So Ric helped Alcazar escape. Fucking fantabulous," he said quieter this time realizing that he had been much louder before.

Just then Lucky's phone went off.

Lucky looked at Cruz and then answered, "Detective Spencer…"

"He's on his way to the airport…" Said the policemen on the phone.

"Ok get helicopters and policemen to the airports and make sure all airports are on high alert for a dangerous criminal. I'll be on my way." Lucky ordered and then hung up the phone.

He hung up and then looked at Cruz to fill him in, "They're on their way to the airport, possibly Switzerland. We need to get going…" He then walked over to where Lulu had moved to which was where Nicholas, Emily and Elizabeth were.

"What's going on?" Nicholas asked.

"I got to go, Alcazar just took Ric hostage. I'm so sorry I have to leave Em." He explained before hugging Emily.

"No its ok." Emily said understandably.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth for a short moment and then knew that he couldn't say anything to her right now.

Just as he turned away from her she said, "Lucky be careful."

He turned around and acknowledged what she said, "I will."

Skye was at the door waiting for them and Lucky turned to her, "Skye, if you know anything about Lorenzo and Ric and where they're driving to than you need to come with me otherwise you need to just stay out of this."

Skye had an idea where they would be going and thought that maybe if she helped the police, that maybe the Quartermaine's wouldn't look at her and blame her for Alan's death and the hostage crisis and the explosion, "I have an idea."

"Ok than let's go." Cruz said to her as they ran out the building.

Just as they left Jason entered the room and saw the crowd flustered, "What's going on?" he said as he walked over to Emily and Elizabeth.

"Apparently Alcazar just took Ric hostage and now they're on their way to an airport to fly to Switzerland." Nicholas explained.

Jason looked at the door and knew he should go after them and contact Sonny, but he didn't want to stress Elizabeth out or disrupt the next funeral they were about to go to.

"Aren't you going to chase after them?" Emily asked for that was what he always did.

"Um No. The police can handle this." Jason reluctantly said.

They looked at him surprised as to how Jason reacted. It was the first time he ever said, "I'll let the police handle it."

**Hours later Jason and Elizabeth along with Carly, Sonny and Jax had attended Max's funeral.** Lulu walked with Milo up to the podium where he would say a few words about his brother.

"Max not only was my brother, he was my friend, my guardian, the last of my family. He was a noble man and dedicated his life to protecting Sonny and his family. He took bullets for them and gladly put their safety ahead of his own." Milo said strongly looking at Lulu from time to time and then at the crowd.

"Nothing made him happier than knowing that the people he cared about were safe. He put his life in the line of fire. There is no man more courageous and braver than Max Giambetti, I know that and so does the people he protected."

He said good bye to his brother and then stepped off the podium and walked towards Lulu where she held his hand for the rest of the ceremony.

Sonny and Jason made there speeches and then they made there way to Max's coffin where they would say a few more words to gain closure.

Carly stood at Max's coffin for five minutes trying to find something to say.

"I'm sorry you're here, like this. I'm sorry Sonny punished you and I hired you to work at my hotel. You'd still be alive if it weren't for me. I appreciate your sacrifice Max. I know my children do and Sonny and I will never forget how you protected us." Carly said breaking down into tears.

Carly kissed her hand and then drew her hand to the man's face as she leaned closer to him, "A part of me will always love you like you loved me."

"Rest in peace…" she finished before Jax took her other hand and helped her walk off.

Lulu was next in line and never knew what to say to the man she barely knew except, "Thank you for rescuing me from Alcazar, lets just say I'll return the favor by saving your brother. I'll take care of him and protect him for as long as I live."

She walked off and over to Carly and Jax and waited for Milo to be done saying his final goodbye.

"I promised you I would get revenge on the men that killed you and I tend to keep it. Mom and dad would be proud of you, I sure know I am. If I'm half the man you ever were than I'll know I did something good in my life and I know I am when I'm working or when I'm with Lulu. You've given me your bravery and courage and I can only hope that I make you proud, I love you man." He placed the man's firearm in the casket with him and watched him be buried right there.

Lulu walked over to him for she saw him breaking down, "I can't do this Lulu. I can't say goodbye to him…" He whimpered as he cried on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok. I promise. It's going to be ok." She said as hugged him.

Jason and Sonny looked at him, "You think he's going to be ok?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, but we need to get him back to work for he might start to lose his touch." Jason suggested.

"Right I'll give him something tomorrow. Now about this whole Alcazar business I want to wait and see how things turn out. Then will make a decision from there. Right now why don't you go home with Elizabeth and take the rest of the day off." Sonny said knowing that if Jason goes after Alcazar that he's giving himself more trouble than he needs.

"Ok." He said as he said goodbye to Sonny and walked over to Elizabeth.

"You want go?" He asked wondering if she wanted to go Georgie's funeral.

"Well I doubt that you're wanted at the funeral so we should probably go." She quietly said to him.

He agreed and they walked to the car.

**Milo and Lulu held hands as they went to Georgie's funeral…** She saw Dillon standing alone and they walked over to him.

Milo could see how broken up Dillon was and told Lulu that he would see her later so that Lulu could really be there for Dillon. She hugged Milo and then walked closer to Dillon grabbing his hand.

"It's going to be ok," she said as he took notice of what she had done. Maxie stood next to her mother as Mac gave the opening speech to remember his daughter. Maxie noticed Lulu and Dillon and as much as it pained her to see Lulu here she knew that Georgie did say to take care of Dillon so she held back her anger for the moment.

"My daughter was good person with a good heart. She had lived life more than some people live in a life time. She graduated top of her class, fell in love and was a respectful person of this community. She will never be forgotten and will always be loved and remembered for seeing the best in everyone." Mac said as he stepped down from the podium.

Maxie then walked up making a short speech, "The last thing my sister said to me was be good and I can honestly say I'm doing that right now for her. Anyone that knows me knows that my sister and I were very different people. She volunteered, got good grades, had friends and boys that loved her. I was the complete opposite. Never helped anyone, couldn't get the grades and had very few friends."

She continued, "But what I remember most about Georgie's character was that she looked past at what people had done to her. She saw the good in everyone, she saw the good in me whether I deserved that second chance or not. I loved my sister and I hope that where ever she is right now that she's happy; that she's at peace with herself." Maxie stepped off the podium and hugged her parents.

Dillon and Lulu walked over to Maxie.

"Maxie?" Lulu said softly.

Maxie turned around, "Yeah…"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Georgie, she was very good to me and she didn't have to be and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Lulu said respectfully.

Maxie for the first time didn't bite Lulu's head off, "Thank you. That means a lot."

Lulu then let go of Dillon's hand so he could hug Maxie and grieve with her for a bit.

Lulu then walked up to Georgie's casket, "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I'm sorry I broke up your marriage and everything else I did. You didn't deserve it and well I'm sorry that you thought that Dillon and I were together when you died because we weren't and will never be. I will take care of him because we're friends because I owe you that."

She walked away from the casket and then sat down in one of the chairs waiting for Dillon to say his goodbyes.

Dillon walked over to Georgie's lifeless body but didn't know what to say he put his palm on her right cheek and in an instant had a flashback of all the memories they made.

Lulu watched him and the longer he was there the more life was sucked out of him.

He remembered the first time he saw her and the times they thought each other were going to die and remembered everything they were to each other and all he could think about after it was how awful he had treated her in the past couple of months. She deserved better and he was too busy, too involved with Lulu to see that she was crying out for attention, crying out for them to be over. The memories of them had become over bearing and he started to lose his balance Lulu saw him falling to his knees and tried to walk over to him without her crutches and help him up.

"Here let's sit down." Lulu said to him.

He looked at her and knew it was hard for her to move around and helped her back over to the chairs that she had been sitting around.

"I'm sorry I just lost it, got lost in her, the memories and everything." He apologized.

Having her help him up brought him back to reality, snapped him out of whatever daze and dream he felt like he was in.

"Do you want me to go? Because if you just want to be alone here I can go." She offered

Knowing that it was awkward her being here in the first place.

He grabbed her hand, "No please stay with me. We can leave I just don't want to be alone right now."

They took his car and drove back home where the funeral party for Alan was still going on.


	35. Breathe

**Chapter 35: Breathe**

**Author's note: **

Originally I had this attached to the chapter before, but I feel like this next sequence is so big that it would be poor of me to include it when the chapter before it was suppose to be about mourning loved ones. So I made it its own chapter. Play Breathe 2 am by Anna Nalick. Also all the bolded parts are to signify a different perspective from the characters and give a "meanwhile" sort of feeling.

**When they walked in Nicholas and Emily and Luke had been upstairs**… watching the news where they had been showing the high speed chase of Alcazar and Ric.

"Have you heard from Lucky yet?" Lulu asked in concern.

"No we haven't." Emily said hoping that something wouldn't happen to him.

A news reporter which was outside of the hospital where Alcazar had been at came on with some information, "I have a live feed right now from Detective Lucky Spencer who is on a helicopter following the car right now. Lets see if he can tell us anything about what's going on."

Lulu and Dillon sat down and listened.

**The news station had a camera inside of the helicopter** so the audience could see the cop with his head phones.

"Um am I on? Ok the situation is that Lorenzo Alcazar is a dangerous criminal he's taken the district attorneys hostage and threatens to kill anyone that gets in the way." Lucky shouted for the helicopter was so loud that it was hard to hear him.

The pilot of the helicopter than turned around and said, "We've found them!"

Lucky turned around and the cameraman showed video of the car driving.

He instructed the pilot to get closer. The closer they got the more worried Lulu and Emily were for him.

Lucky grabbed a megaphone and started screaming, "This is the police. Surrender now!"

**Ric looked up and saw the helicopter,** "Ok Lorenzo what do you want to do, we have to get this helicopter off of us." Ric said as he drove.

**Elizabeth and Jason had gotten back to Sonny's old penthouse**… and Elizabeth was exhausted.

"I think I'm just going to take a nap." She told him.

"Ok. I'll call Audrey later and see when she wants us to pick Cameron up." Jason said.

As soon as Elizabeth had entered the room she sat on the bed and turned the TV on to the news station.

She had thought about Lucky on and off since he had left and she wondered if the news had an update on the situation. Jason was also interested in this because whatever happened impacted him either way. If Alcazar was caught then he wouldn't have to go after him and if he wasn't then he would have to go after him eventually.

Jason sat down on the couch in the living room and turned the TV on.

"I repeat pull over or we will be forced to shoot." Lucky screamed.

Jason looked at Lucky's attempt to stop them and knew it wasn't going to work.

**Alcazar looked at Ric, "DO you have Spencer's cell phone number?"**

Ric looked at him, "Of course I do."

"Give me your phone." He ordered for he was about to threaten the detective.

Lucky was sitting up there talking on and off to the police and the viewers saw constant cuts from him and then wide shots of the helicopter following the car.

Lucky's phone rang and he answered, but could barely here who was on the other line.

"This is Lorenzo Alcazar! Send your helicopter away or deal with the consequences!"

The police station and soon the news station would intersect that phone call and within minutes the viewers could hear what Lorenzo had just asked.

"**No. Pull over or we will fire." Lucky once again ordered.**

**Lorenzo hung up the phone and then called his own men**, "Yes do you have the helicopter in sight?"

The man on the other line confidently said, "Yes just give me the go and I can have that helicopter gone before you know it."

"**Good. Let it be done." Alcazar smiled. **

Then he dialed Lucky's number again.

"Detective, It's really too bad you didn't take me up on my offer. Prepare to die."

**Still talking to Lucky, Alcazar had know idea that Skye was still in Port Charles and Lucky wanted to rain on his parade, **"Well unfortunately for you Alcazar Skye decided to stay in town instead of running off to Switzerland. There's really no reason for you to run anymore, she told us everything." Lucky bluffed with that last piece hoping that it would convince him to surrender.

**Lorenzo looked over to Ric and tried to ignore what Lucky just said, "Pick up the speed will be having a helicopter crashing our way very soon.**

**The news station put the camera back on Lucky** in the helicopter. Lucky hung up the phone and opened the door to the helicopter trying to figure out what Alcazar meant by that.

Then Lucky squinted his eyes and saw a light flashing fast his way. He looked in panic and then looked at the cameraman.

"**Turn the camera off, cut the feed!"** Lucky knew that there might be an explosion and everyone would see it on there televisions if he didn't warn them.

"**What's he doing?" Emily said** wondering why Lucky looked so scared.

"I'm sure it's not what we think," Nicholas said trying to be strong for Emily and Lulu.

**Lucky turned around to the pilot, "Fire at the car! You heard me FIRE!"**

Lulu, Nicholas, Emily, Luke, Elizabeth and Jason watched as Lucky had fear written on his face. They heard him order the pilot to fire.

"Something's wrong!" Lulu said more panicked now.

"Just calm down Lulu I'm sure everything is al…right." Nicholas had started to say until the television screen went fuzzy and all they could hear was gunshots.

**The tires blew out and Ric lost control of the car, "Damn it!" **

"Get control!" Lorenzo ordered.

**Elizabeth silently cried as she saw a man she cared for very deeply in a very dangerous situation**… as she heard the gunshots and heard Lucky screaming at the Pilot and the Pilot shouting, "I can't! Oh shit!"

The rocket that one of Alcazars men had fired at the helicopter couldn't be stopped. When the pilot cursed the rocket came in contact with the helicopter.

"**Enjoy the fireworks! Damn it Ric get control of the car." Lorenzo shouted.**

Ric almost had the car under control until a piece from the helicopter flew onto the car.

"Fuck!" Ric shouted as he crashed into the side of the road with the helicopter following closely.

**As the helicopter went down** the video camera was still on only showing the viewers a tilted camera angle. When the news station cut the video they didn't realize that the audio was still being heard.

**Lucky was not immediately hurt**... by the explosion for it hit the tail of the helicopter but as it fell the viewers could here him talking to the pilot.

"Are you ok? Shit watch out! Get control! No not into the trees! We're going down!" Lucky screamed as the helicopter was on fire and with out the tail of the helicopter it wouldn't be up in the air much longer.

"**Oh my god Lucky!" Lulu shouted at the TV. **

The news station went off the air and then came back on, "I'm sorry you all had to see that. We don't know the severity of the explosion, but there are fire trucks approaching the scene as I speak."

**Elizabeth repeated what she heard, the cry for help, the gun shots and the explosion…** tears strung down her eyes. She couldn't watch anymore of it. She turned the TV off and buried herself in a pillow. For some reason she thought that if she went to sleep and took that nap that she had told Jason she was taking that maybe it would change what she had just seen.

Jason looked at what had happened and his first thought that came to mind was how he was going to tell Elizabeth. He knew that she still cared about him and he was afraid that if he told her that it would stress her out putting her and the baby in risk since she was still on bed rest.

He turned the TV off and quietly walked up the stairs.

Opening the door he saw her on the bed and as he joined her on the bed she spoke to him.

"He's not dead. He can't be." She said surprising him for he thought she was asleep.

"How much did you see?" He asked knowing that she had just watched the news.

"All of it." She disappointingly said.

Jason grabbed her hand, "Maybe it's not as bad as it looks."

"Or maybe it is? Which is why… maybe I should go to the hospital. They're going to need extra nurses and Lucky…he's going to need me and…" She said panicked.

"You've been on your feet all day. I'm sure will know in a half an hour whether he is alright." He said trying to tell her that she couldn't do anything to change Lucky's fate.

She pushed away from him and got off of the bed, "But Jason its Lucky! He could be hurt or even worse…oh god he could be dead. Jason I have to go over there." Elizabeth yelled at him as fear rose over her.

He climbed over the bed to her and tried to hug her to prevent her from getting closer to the door, he knew she was scared, but he knew that there would be nothing she could do. She was still recovering and there would be no need for her to tire herself out when her appointment with the doctor was coming up.

"Elizabeth. Please calm down. This stress isn't good for you or the baby…If it means that much to you I'll take you to the hospital." He said seeing how disappointed her face was when he told her that it might not be a good idea.

She looked up at him, "Thank you Jason that means a lot to me."

They walked downstairs and out there door making there way to the hospital just like the rest of Lucky's family.


	36. The dreams

Chapter 36: The dreams

**Author's Note: **

Last chapter was pretty exciting here's the part 2 of it. This chapter is a little weird, we're going to be looking into the characters mind and past life and how they're life should have been. Lucky, Ric and Alcazar will discover things about there life that they never really thought about before which is going to change them, for the good? For the bad? Can't say either way, please review me on this chapter I want to know what you all think of this kind of writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Lucky Spencer lied in the burning helicopter so did the dead pilot and the camera man. Ric Lansing and Lorenzo Alcazar had crashed there car onto the side of the road where the helicopter crashed into them. They were all still alive and would make it to the hospital, but as they're family waited for them to be brought in and as the police and fire fighters made there way to the accident the men dreamed of how they're life should have been and where they had gone wrong that led them to this very exact moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric opened his eyes to find himself behind the wheel of a car crashed on the side of the road and next to a man that he had developed an alliance with. He checked his head and saw blood on his hand, but that was the least of his worries. Noticing the smoke and the fire coming from the engine he opened his door and slowly tried to walk around the vehicle to where Alcazar was and get him out of the car. Unfortunately Ric was in a state of shock and didn't take more than five steps before collapsing to the ground.

Ric's mind had gone into shock. It was trying to understand what was going on around him, but for some reason was not able to focus on that. Instead his mind was playing a fairytale. A tale of how Ric wanted his life to be and how close he came to having it all.

Ric envisioned himself 4 years ago when he came to town only this was his dream not the reality.

"You're my brother?" Sonny asked sitting in his chair at his office.

"Yes if you don't believe me I have papers I have everything." Ric tried to convince.

"No I believe you, I knew I had a brother I just didn't picture him to be you. So what now? Just because we're biologically related doesn't mean anything." Sonny honestly said to him giving him the cold shoulder.

"I want us to work together. I want to be a part of the business. I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." Ric said.

Lying on the ground in the road he tossed and turned fast forwarding his dream.

"Congratulations brother! You've finally proved to me that you're capable of working in the business!" Sonny said to him as Ric sat in a hospital bed realizing that taking a bullet for his brother would show him just how much he cared to be in business.

Looking over his shoulder there was a brunette looking at his medical charts. His eyes scrolled over to her name tag and it read Elizabeth Webber.

He smiled at her and she at first thought nothing of him for she knew who Sonny was and never wanted to get involved with the mob, but after their eyes locked on each other Elizabeth couldn't get the man out her life especially when he refused to take no for an answer every time she rejected his offer to date him.

Before he knew it Ric was at his wedding and then smiling at the beautiful nurse when she gave birth to there first child, a son in which he would run the business in the future. He honestly couldn't have pictured himself a more perfect life. He had a thriving business which made him a lot of money and gave him a relationship with his brother. He had married one of the most beautiful women in Port Charles and had a son to inherit the business.

Dreams are wonderful when you can write out the mistakes and Ric Lansing almost had his perfect dream until he had been accused of a rapist, a kidnapper and a murderer.

Ric Lansing's troubles started with his brother or so he says. The real heartbreak of his story is that his mother gave him up, chose Sonny over him and for as long as Ric lived he's never been able to get over that. Perhaps if had not raped his brother's wife, kidnapped her and then drugged his wife who happened to be the nurse in his dream and then let her get pregnant instead of kidnapping his brother's son to pass on as his own than maybe all his wishes could have become a reality, but no. No, in the case of Ric Lansing his revenge, his hate and his jealousy for his brother poisoned his life killing every good thing in its path.

While dreaming Ric had made the assumption which he made many times before that Sonny was the root of all his problems, all his mistakes, and all the reasons why he never had the perfect relationship with his brother, the wife and the children. Instead all he had was a brother who hated him, two ex wives who can't stand the site of him and then one child who would probably grow up to hate him when she would discover how he took her away from her mother while she had cancer.

It's amazing how life can change so quickly, how one mistake, one bad decision can decide where your life is going. These were the things Ric told himself while unconscious. Unfortunately for Ric he wouldn't use this once a upon a time dream of his to change his life and make things right. He instead would continue to get his revenge only he would approach it in an entirely different way to an entirely different person. Good thing for him he had already put this plan into motion; he was just waiting for the clock to whine down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo Alcazar woke up to notice the Ric was not in the driver's seat. He looked around and found his gun in front of his feet. He slowly reached down for it and then looked around to see where Ric might have gone to. It didn't look like he had gone through the windshield, but the car door was open. He opened his door and swore to himself that if he didn't see Ric anywhere that if it had looked like Ric had betrayed him that he would break the alliance. Walking around the car he saw Ric lying unconscious on the ground, but his biggest priority wasn't to help him it was to put a bullet through the head of the cop that had given him this trouble in the first place.

He looked yonder and saw the helicopter in multiple pieces. He saw smoke and fire coming from the pieces. As he walked by he saw the pilot and the cameraman dead on the ground and then he heard coughing.

He turned around listening for a body to come up from the debris, but saw nothing.

As he got closer to the engine of the helicopter he didn't hear the gasoline leaking from the front part of the aircraft. Drop, drop, drop was the sound Alcazar heard at the last minute just before the fire raced to the gasoline. Before he even had a chance to react the debris exploded sending Alcazar back 10 feet. He hit his head hard against the road and his mind begun to go through the same thing Ric's had.

To be honest Alcazar had already been living his dream. The only thing he told himself while unconscious that he would have changed was that he would have never let his son get involved in his business.

"Dad why can't I be in the business!" Diego lashed out at him.

"Because it's too dangerous! I won't lose my son like I lost my brother!" Lorenzo ordered.

"It's not fair to you. Don't you want a life with Skye and the baby you two created? Let me take over the business or at least just have a chance. Then if I find out I have a knack for it I can take it from you and you'll be free to have your legitimate life with them." He tried to explain to his father who was looking out a window.

"Son? You know that girl you like? Georgie is that her name? If you get involved in the business you'll never be able to see her because you know that it will put her in danger." He said honestly to her.

Diego walked up to his father putting his hand on his father's shoulder, "I know but I would be able to protect her because I would show Sonny and Jason and whoever else that I'm boss. They would know not to mess with me. I'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget." He tried to say all tough and brave.

Lorenzo turned around to him, "maybe when you older, but not right now."

He saw the hurt look on Diego's face and saw him march up the stairs to his room.

The funny thing is that while Alcazar was writing his dream as he watched it he realized that Diego would have done anything he could to get into the business. That because he was so arrogant and ignorant that it made his son not understand the business that it was his failure to listen that killed him. As his dream played like an old black and white movie he saw where his son died the same way, that when he told him no, that his son still didn't listen. This was a very important realization for Alcazar for the first time he realized that there was no need to get revenge on Jason as it was not his fault that his son died, it was really Angela's. As for Sonny well he still needed to be dealt with for he had been taking advantage of his sickness and steeling his business right from under him. As for everything else his life was pretty good. He loved Lila Rae and loved Skye and all he really wanted to do was marry the woman and if he could do that, if he could marry her and raise his daughter and never have to worry about their safety than he would be content. The only problem was that he was approaching this the wrong way; for violence never solves anything and Alcazar heavily believed like Ric that if he got rid of Sonny his troubles would go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky didn't know where he was at. Unconscious, he could feel the heat of the fire and as smoke filled his lungs his body was sending messages to his brain to cough. When he started coughing it woke him up. He slowly looked back and forth left and right and saw fire all around him. He covered his face with his arm and tried to get up. He walked out of the airplane like a zombie walks out of his grave for the first time. He had no balance and as smoke was everywhere he saw Cruz shouting his name. In an instant Lucky felt like a ton of bricks had his head as he became light headed and collapsed to the ground.

Cruz ran to him, "Get me a paramedic!" he shouted looking at the police and ambulances and then back at Lucky.

Cruz then checked for a pulse which was very steady but he tried to get Lucky conscious.

"Lucky! Wake up man! Help is on the way! You're not gonna die!"

"You HEAR ME!" grabbing hold to Lucky's collar.

"Not on my watch! You have too much to lose!" Cruz said to him.

Lucky turned his head over signaling to Cruz that he had fell unconscious and Cruz feared that Lucky might be really hurt, "GET ME A GOD DAMN PARAMEDIC!"

Lucky was conscious enough to here Cruz say that he had too much to lose, but did he really? Lucky felt like he had already lost everything in his life what else could he lose if he didn't have anything in the first place?

Lying there dreaming his own life and how things could have been different he realized that he would have gone back up to seven years ago. He would have made sure he survived the fire or at least would have made sure to have never been kidnapped by Helena. Although his life with Elizabeth up until last year had been wonderful for they had just gotten married he'd realized that if he had never been thought to have been dead seven years ago than Elizabeth would have never become friends with Jason Morgan. Jason had been the root of all his problems or at least most of them. If it wasn't for Jason Elizabeth wouldn't have broken up with Lucky in the first place when he had lied to Elizabeth about how Jason had attacked him when really he had attacked Jason. It took Lucky nearly 5 years to gain her trust back and when they had finally married it was once again Jason who would put into motion events that would lead to Lucky and Elizabeth to break up again. He led him to get injured on the job by an enemy of Jason's that had kidnapped Elizabeth. This in turn led Lucky to his addiction of pills, to his adultery and to Lucky losing everything he had worked so hard for.

Frankly Lucky didn't care right now if he lived or died. He preferred to die for it made life on him easier. He wouldn't have to face Elizabeth and Jason and wouldn't have to deal with the constant pain of failure in his life. Even though his career was better and was expecting another promotion from the mayor he still wouldn't be able to forget that his career was the only thing going for him. He had no wife, no children that were his own and friends who didn't think he was strong enough to resist pills. Some great life he had. He prayed to god that if he was going to live through this that there had to be a reason for it. That something good was going to have to come out of it and that's exactly what would happen. All Lucky needed to do was be patient and everything else would fall into place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detective Rodriguez rode out with the cops hoping that his partner was still alive. When they arrived to the accident he stepped out of the car before it had even stopped and started shouting Lucky's name. He never realized how bad the situation really was until he saw it for himself. There was debris everywhere and black smoke consumed the place making it hard to see and breathe. The heat from the fire was causing mini explosions left and right making Cruz dodge them like bullets. As he walked closer to the scene he saw firefighters and policemen and news reporters all over the place. He felt like he was in slow motion for fear in his body had taken over him. His legs weren't communicating with his brain when he tried to run faster as he looked for his partner.

"Lucky!" He screamed looking around for a body.

As he looked he saw Alcazar and Ric by the car he ran to there bodies and saw that they were still alive, "I need a paramedic! And get me the swat team!"

Almost immediately the paramedics came out to them and took Ric and Alcazar on stretcher with at least one swat member in each ambulance.

Once Cruz knew that they were taken care of he looked around for Lucky.

"Lucky!" he shouted again as he ran past small debris from the helicopter.

Lucky had been the man's partner for a year and they were already best friends. He had helped the poor man through every rough situation he had landed himself in. He tried to help him get over the pills and he helped him stay off his addiction when he got back from rehab. Not to mention he had helped him with Elizabeth and getting the rights to see Cameron again. The two guys were close and Cruz didn't want to know what it felt like to lose a partner which was what made him determined to continue looking.

While looking around he found the other two dead bodies of the pilot and cameraman but still no sign of Lucky. Cruz was beginning to feel sick as time begun to run out. By now they had policemen searching the whole place and there was just one place they had yet to look in for the entire half of the helicopter had been in flames.

As he was approaching the area news reporters ambushed him, "Can you tell us what you know right now? Have you found cop and how many are dead?"

Ignoring the reporters he ferociously looked around nervously looking for Lucky.

"I don't know…" Cruz said trying to figure out what to do.

"Get the fire fighters over here!" He said to them motioning for them to get near the helicopter.

"Can you tell us what caused the helicopter to explode?" Asked one reporter.

Cruz looked at them, "no."

"What about Lorenzo Alcazar have you found him?" Another reporter asked.

The questions flew at him like bullets fly at him on a regular basis, but Cruz was to much in shock to deal with them and the anger powered over him.

"I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING MORE THAN YOU KNOW! NOW IF YOU WILL BACK OFF I'M TRYING TO FIND MY PARTNER." He shouted at them.

As he looked at the five reporters in front of him he saw movement from the helicopter that had been in flames. He pushed them away and saw Lucky getting up from the rubble.

As he ran to him his heart broke at just how bad his friend looked.

Lucky murmured some words, "Cruz…we have to…" then lucky collapsed to the ground and Cruz went hysterical.

"Lucky! Get me a paramedic! We found him!" Cruz shouted.

Like typical news reporters they didn't give them privacy instead they reported what they saw.

One reporter said, "As you can see famous cop Lucky Spencer has been found…"

Another said, "You saw it first the reunion of Port Charles finest cops. Lucky Spencer has been found and is receiving medical treatment as we speak."

Cruz tried to talk to the cop, to tell him words of inspiration to live, "Lucky! Wake up man! Help is on the way! You're not gonna die! Not on my watch you have too much to lose!"

The paramedic came over to him they put him on a stretcher and put him into an ambulance. Lucky had cuts all over his face from the metal and if it wasn't for the helmet Lucky would have had a severe head concussion. The good thing was that he had no broken bones. His legs had some second degree burns on and his arms had been covering up his face which prevented his face from getting burned badly.

"Umm…What happened?" Lucky asked as he regained consciousness.

"The helicopter exploded." Cruz said.

"I can get up, I'm not in that much pain." Lucky said as he tried to move.

"No I think you should just sit here and wait for a paramedic." Cruz advised.

A paramedic came rushing over, "Hang on a sec before you start moving around."

"Open your eyes." He said as he took the flashlight and flashed it in his eyes. The paramedic then checked his pulse and neck to see if he had hurt his back.

"How does this feel?" He asked.

"DO you feel any pain?" He continued.

"No nothing…" Lucky said.

"Ok I think is safe for you to stand up, are you sure you don't want to sit on the stretcher?" he asked.

"No its ok." Lucky said.

Cruz and the paramedic slowly raised him up and Cruz helped him over to the ambulance.

"It's gonna be ok man. They're going to take care of you." Cruz said as he jumped into the ambulance with him.

**Staring at the television in the hospital Lucky's family watched**… in horror as Lucky collapsed to the ground looking like a burnt piece of toast. What scared them the most was how burned he was and his face. His face was black from the smoke and had red drops of blood on him from the cuts of the metal and fire.

Lulu had her brothers arm around her and Emily had hers husbands arm around her. All three of them Lulu, Nicholas and Emily stood there waiting for more news on his condition.

"Ok the police have arrived on the seen. I'm being told that there are two identified dead bodies which are the pilot and the cameraman and three have been sent to the hospital. I know I reported minutes ago that Lucky Spencer had not been found but as you just saw on here his partner Detective Rodriguez found him and they are on they're way to the hospital as I speak. We'll be right back after these messages…." The news reporter said as the station went to a commercial.

Lulu paced around the floor, "that's a good sign right? I mean at least we know he's not dead. Maybe its not as bad as it looked on TV."

Nicholas looked at Lulu who was making everyone nervous, "Lulu just please sit down."

"I can't and how can you be so calm right now!" Lulu said freaking out.

Jason slipped away from Elizabeth and walked over to lulu, "Lulu you just need to calm down right now. All this yelling is not doing anyone any good."

"Why the hell are you here? You're not really a friend of Lucky's?" Lulu angrily asked.

Jason turned around to Elizabeth and looked at Nicholas afterwards wondering what to do, "I'm here for Elizabeth and Emily."

Before Lulu could get the chance to comprehend what he was saying the elevator doors opened and everyone jumped to see if it was Lucky, but it was Milo.

Milo walked through the elevator doors and saw a very scared Lulu looking at him, "Milo!"

He ran to her and hugged her, "I heard on the news I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth leaned her head on Jason's shoulder when he walked back to her. A part of her was scared, she had known the man since she was 15 and knew that she would always love and care for him and the fact that she didn't know if he was alive or not had made her question if she was still in love with Lucky. She knew it was possible for her to be in love with Jason and Lucky, but this was the first time in months where she begun to feel for the man that had hurt her once before.

"He looked so bad." Lulu said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Lucky's strong he's going to make it." Milo said supporting her.

As Milo sat down with Lulu keeping her calm Jason walked up to the nurse's station asking if Ric and alcazar had been brought in.

"No they're on there way." Epiphany said.

"Thank you." He walked back over to Elizabeth and sat with her.

"Jason if you need to go call Sonny, you can." Elizabeth said knowing that he needed to take care of business and she was becoming a distraction.

"Its ok, Sonny and I talked before and things have gone according to plan. The police can handle Alcazar for right now. I want to be here with you." Jason said sweetly to her.

Elizabeth felt bad that he was here for this should have been his day, for it was his father's funeral and he should need her not the other way around.

"But Jason this is your day, where I'm here for you not the other way around." She kindly said as she turned to him.

"And you were, you were here for me this morning and now I'm going to be here for you." Jason said sincerely.

"Why are you so good to me?" She asked wondering what she had done to really deserve his kindness.

"You know why, I don't have to keep telling you." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Milo saw at the corner of his Elizabeth and Jason in a close moment and knew that if Lulu saw them that she would become even more suspicious of them. As he heard Elizabeth quietly laughing as Jason was teasing her Lulu slightly tried to turn her head toward them but Milo quickly put his hand on her face bringing her head back to his.

"Everything's going to be ok…" He quietly said to her as she kissed him.

The phone rang at the nurse's station and Epiphany answered it, "Hello? They're coming in now? OK I'll alert the doctors."

She hung up and then made an announcement over the hospital floor, "All doctors' available are needed accident victims are on the way up."

Everyone in the waiting room had there eyes fixated on the elevator doors waiting for them to open.

Just as some doctors walked into the main room including Dr. Webber, Dr. Noah Drake and Dr. Ford the elevator doors opened and Dr. Ford took control of the situation.

Ric rolled out of the elevator on the stretcher with Alcazar and a paramedic.

"What do we have?" Ford asked.

"They've both got concussions but this man has severe burns and cuts on his face." The paramedic said obviously talking about Alcazar.

"Alright Drake take this fellow to trauma one and I'll take him to trauma 2."

Everyone was standing as they took both men and rolled them pass the nurse's station.

"Is that it?" Ford asked before realizing that two men were slowly walking out the elevator.

"No there's him too." The paramedic looked back at Lucky as Cruz tried to bring him in.

"Lucky," Lulu said softly.

Elizabeth walked closer to where Nicholas and Emily were standing.

Lucky tried to walk over to the nurse's station and keep himself standing.

"He's got second degree burns on his arms and legs, but nothing else looks bad." The paramedic reported.

"I'm…ok…" Lucky said as Elizabeth approached him.

"Lucky." Elizabeth said quietly to him.

He smiled at her and then his smile turned into a frown, "I think I…"

"Lucky?" Elizabeth asked as he didn't look so good.

He started to get light headed and as he leaned back he said, "Lye down…"

He fainted on the floor and Lulu and Elizabeth shouted, "Lucky!"

Dr. Ford knew that there had to have been more to his condition "Get this guy on a gurney. Everyone stand back."

Steven came in with a gurney and Cruz lifted Lucky on the stretcher.

"Take him to trauma 3." Ford demanded as he left and Steven and some interns ran off to those rooms.

Jason walked up to Elizabeth seeing she was in stress about Lucky's sudden collapse.

"Are you ok?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm going to stay here a little bit longer. Just to see how he is, you don't have to stay."

"I told you I don't mind. Let's sit down." Jason suggested as he took her hand and they walked to the seats in the waiting room.

**About 15 minutes later Steven walked in giving an update**, "He's going to be fine. He dislocated his shoulder and his sprained arm from his other accident is ok, meaning it hasn't broken. We're going to stitch up his cuts and bandage up his arms and legs where he got burned. He'll be in some pain but the pain medication should help him."

"Can we see him?" Lulu asked.

"I prefer you didn't see he's sedated and the minute he wakes up he's going to be in a lot of pain. So why don't you all come back tomorrow." He said disappointing them.

"Ok. Whatever's best? Thank you." Nicholas said as he turned to Emily and they walked towards the elevator.

"Tomorrow definitely?" Lulu asked to make sure.

"Yes, he should be in better shape tomorrow." He smiled at her as she walked with Milo to the elevator to join Emily and Nicholas.

Rodriguez said thanks and then walked to the other rooms to check up on Ric and Alcazar.

"Are you sure my son is ok?" Luke asked in concern.

"He should be fine." He assured once again.

Luke shook his hand and then hollered, "Wait for me!" to the elevator with his family in.

"Do you want us to wait for you Elizabeth?" Emily asked.

"No its ok. I have to talk to Steven." Elizabeth said.

The elevator closed and Elizabeth turned around, "Now I need to talk to both of you."

Steven and Jason looked at each other wondering what needs to be said.

"Sit down." She ordered them.

They sat down and she spoke to them honestly.

"Now I'm not about to put blame on who started the fight the other day and I know you two don't get along, but I'm asking the both of you to get along for me. I don't need the stress or worry of you two trying to kill each other. Ok?" She said talking to them like they were 5 year olds that just got in trouble.

"Alright." Steven said as he looked to Jason and Jason also agreed, "Ok."

They shook hands and apologized for the fight and Elizabeth watched them struggle with it.

"Steven would it be ok if I just quickly saw Lucky. I won't wake him up I just want to see him." Elizabeth asked hoping he would say ok.

"Alright, but make it quick and don't wake him up." He smiled at her excitement.

She walked out of the main room and down the hall to where his room is.

"So let me guess you told her I attacked you?" Steven asked obviously not going to follow Elizabeth's request.

"I was honest with her and told her that I was the one to throw the first punch. So I guess we're even." Jason said hoping they could end this rivalry battle.

Steven walked closer to him and leaned in, "Not by a long shot. Take care of my sister Morgan or you'll be sorry."

Jason ignored the man's threat and sat down on one of the chairs as Steven walked away.

**Elizabeth walked down the hall until she…** saw the sign that said LUCKY SPENCER across it. There were nurses and doctors in there wrapping bandages around his arms and legs and she couldn't take it seeing him like this.

She got close to the window and leaned against the window looking at his unconscious body.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She said knowing that even though it wasn't her fault or Jason's for the matter that she was sorry in general to see him hurt.

"You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I'm sorry…" She said breaking down in tears.

She put her hand on the glass and then walked back to the nurse's station. By the time she had walked to the main room where Jason was she had wiped her tears away and smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as they walked to the elevator together hand in hand.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Well grams offered to take Cameron tonight so; it's whatever you want to do." She said looking up to him smiling.

"Perfect." He said to her for he had planned something fun between them.


	37. When she finally had enough

Chapter 37: When she finally had enough

**Author's note: **

Hey all so I'm thinking about posting only a few more chapters of this story and then starting a part two, therefore people who look up the story don't get discouraged into reading a story that's more than 40 chapters long. When you review this chapter let me know what you think, if you're in favor of a Part 2. This is a really cute chapter and I think the song "one goodbye" goes very well with the chapter at least half way through it. Let me know if you have any ideas. Oh and I know some of you are worried that Lucky and Elizabeth might get back together, let me make this clear. Elizabeth loves Jason and has been in love with him for a while, sure she has some feelings for Lucky, but right now those feelings have been lost because she feels so much for Jason, she's _in_ love with Jason. At least they are right now. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they left the hospital they went to see Cameron and tell him they would see him tomorrow and then they went to Kelly's to pick up their take out order. As they entered Sonny's old penthouse Jason told Elizabeth to go up stairs and he would bring the food up to her.

As Elizabeth went up stairs to freshen herself up Jason walked into the kitchen and took out the food they ordered from Kelly's. Jason ordered a cheese burger and Elizabeth ordered a grilled cheese sandwich. After everything that had happened Jason didn't feel like cooking and Elizabeth didn't feel like making him cook. As Jason put the food into the microwave to warm it up he thought back to what Elizabeth had said to Emily earlier. It honestly hurt him to hear her say that she didn't think she could live with him or have him take care of her with out her knowing if they were a couple yet. Jason desperately wanted to move on with his life, move on with Elizabeth and the children, but something was holding him back. In the past five days he had not spoken of Angela Monroe and had not talked to Spinelli or Stan on what else they had dug up on her. He knew this was a weakness of his. If he was really ready to move on with Elizabeth then he wouldn't still be thinking about Angela.

Elizabeth splashed the water against her face and then grabbed the towel next to her. She looked at herself in the mirror and then looked at the shower. It reminded her of what they had done a couple of days ago and it was a constant reminder of how Jason was unprepared for all of this. He wasn't ready to be with her or even be a father. She looked back at the mirror and decided that it was time she tell Jason that she couldn't live with him anymore. She knew that Dr. Lee would take her off of bed rest tomorrow and she would be working again meaning there would be no reason for Jason to take care of her anymore. She fixed her hair and then sat down on the bed and made a phone call to Nicholas.

"Hello?" Nicholas asked.

"Hey this is Elizabeth." She said trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Oh hey, are you ok?" he asked wondering why she was calling.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just wondering if your offer still stands about me staying with you?" She nervously asked.

"Oh well yeah I have plenty of room here if you want to stay. Did something happen between you and Jason?" He asked wondering what brought this sudden change of address.

"Um no I just …well I'll explain later…I'll see you early in the morning. It's easier to leave when Jason is asleep then when he's awake…you know what I mean." She said not wanting to get into details.

"You mean Jason doesn't know? Don't you think you should tell him? He might go a little hysterical if he doesn't know where you are." Nicholas suggested that this might not be a good idea.

"Don't worry I'll write him a note. I just…well talk to Emily she understands what I'm going through." She said as she could tell that Nicholas had doubts about this.

"OK I'll see you later," he said wondering what was going on.

**He put the phone down and Emily walked into his living room**, "What's going on?"

"Elizabeth is coming to stay with us for a bit." Nicholas said turning to her wondering what was going on.

"Oh I can't believe…." Emily said as she walked over to Nicholas.

"What's going on?" He asked wondering what's going on with Elizabeth.

"She told me earlier that she can't live with him anymore. Even though he's just taking care of her until she's better she knows that he'll want her to stay with him forever and she told me that she can't do that until she knows they're more than just friends." She said like it was a big mouthful to take in.

"Wow well she'll be here in the morning, she's not telling him in person." Nicholas said a tad annoyed still at Elizabeth for everything she had done lately..

"Jason definitely won't like that." Emily said to him.

"No he won't." He said to her agreeing that Jason will not like this, but maybe he'll understand that he's giving Elizabeth mixed signals.

**Putting the plates down on the tray Jason knew that Elizabeth was already…** pushed to her limits after hearing the conversation and he was going to do everything he could to keep her in his life. He knew she would always be in his life with the baby, but that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted her in his life not because of the baby, but because deep down he needed her no matter what anyone said. Every night that Jason had taken care of Elizabeth he watched her as she slept and constantly asked himself why he smiled every time he looked at her quiet, peaceful, innocent face. This morning it finally dawned on him. Out of all the women he had been with Elizabeth was the only one that ever made Jason truly happy. Sure at one point he had been happy with Carly and Robin and Courtney and Sam, but every relationship with them was always much more difficult with them than it was with her. He could love Elizabeth and it would be simple. Love shouldn't be this hard, were the words ringing in his head at the end of every relationship he had and he knew with Elizabeth it would be anything, but hard. He knew she would never lie to him or betray him; they trusted each other which is why they remained such good friends. As he took the food out of the boxes from the microwave and then put the food on the plates he often day dreamed about what life with her would be like. He had thought about it many times over the course of his life and only hoped that his surprise waiting for her in his penthouse would be enough to keep her here with him until he could work through his issues with Angela and decide whether or not he loved Elizabeth.

She walked over to the entrance of the room and looked down the stairs and saw that he

was still in the kitchen getting their food ready. She then quickly walked over to her closet and took out her suitcase and packed the few pieces of clothing she had with her and then stuffed the suitcase under the bed so that in the morning she could quickly get up to leave. She then plumped herself on the bed and grabbed her notepad which had baby names written on it and she started a fresh sheet where she wrote her letter to Jason explaining why she was leaving.

_Dear Jason,_

She tried to think of how she would explain to him why she was leaving, but if he knew or was aware of how these past couple of days had been the best and yet the worst of her life than he would understand why she had to leave for right now.

_I never thought that you would talk to me after you found out the truth. I never thought that you would take care of me like I took care of you. But I never thought that you would kiss me and it never be about us. _

As she wrote this, tears fell from her face dropping onto the letter. It seemed like all she ever did lately was cry. One minute she was happy and the next she'd be in tears and all her tears always came falling down her cheek because of Jason. Yes he made her happy, yes she was in love with him and yes she was happy to be having his child, but not knowing what he felt for her, not knowing if they had a future, not knowing what kind of game he was playing with her was just torture.

_If you're reading this right now it means I've left. I'll be at Nicholas so don't worry. I just think that we need some time alone before we jump into something that we're not really ready for, which I know your not. I'll see you in Dr. Lee's office at our scheduled appointment._

She folded the letter and was just about to put it away when she realized she needed to see it again. She asked herself over and over again why he was so good to her; why he always went the extra 10 yards with her, why he cared for her the way he did and was she ever going to find out if he had the same feelings for her.

He walked through the doorway with a huge smile on his face, every time he saw her sweet angelic face he lit up. He never did that with anyone else. He set the food down on the desk and then took out two candles. He placed them on the desk for he knew if he lit them on the tray that they would probably fall over and then the romance would be lost.

Elizabeth looked at his attempt to be romantic or create a soothing environment, "Jason I could have just come downstairs."

He looked over to her after he lit the second candle, "No you couldn't have. You've been on your feet all day, putting up with me and my family and then you had the added stress of Lucky."

Before he could finish Elizabeth interrupted, "I'm never stressed out when I'm with you."

"Well let's just say that I thought we'd have dinner in bed." He grinned at her as he brought the tray over to her.

How could she possibly tell him that she couldn't play house with him anymore when he did things like this? She folded the paper up and tried to put it under her bed when Jason saw it and made a move for it, "What do you have here?"

Elizabeth playfully tried to fight him off as she switched the paper behind her back and grabbed the notepad.

Once she was sure she had dropped the letter on the carpet she let Jason have the notepad.

Never suspecting a thing he looked at the notepad and smiled at her, "Why were you keeping this from me?"

Think, think, "Well I wasn't sure if you were ready to start thinking about names and such. You've had such a rough day that I didn't want to trouble you with it."

He playfully moved his hands to her waist, "Your right…"

She looked down thinking that he had meant he wasn't ready to talk about the baby.

He looked at her disappointed glare and realized she had gotten the wrong impression.

Moving his right hand to her chin and lifting it up, he said softly, "I have had a rough day, but seeing my father…seeing him gone…has only made me realize that I don't want my children growing up having the same relationship I had with my father.

He took his hand off her chin and slid his hand down her arm to meet her hands, "I promised him and myself that I will always let my children know how much I love them…even if they're not even born yet." He graced his hand to her belly.

His left hand moved up her arm to her soft brown hair and putting his hand gently on her head bracing her cheek he leaned in planting a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes closed, she had tears slowly forming for she hated it when led her on like this.

As he leaned his head against hers with his eyes still closed from when they kissed he happily realized, "I love you Elizabeth."

Something had come over Jason in that brief moment, he didn't know if it was his head or his heart that was saying he loved her. Sure he would always love her, they were best friends and always would be, but he knew he was running out of time to keep her with him and he wasn't sure if this was his head's way of getting her to stay or if this was his heart saying that he truly, deep down loved her in a romantic way.

Her ear's perked up, love? Loves me? Did he just say that? Does he mean that? These were the questions circulating through her head.

She started to open her eyes, but the minute they were open she saw his blue eyes, "Jason…don't say things you don't mean…"

Looking into his eyes she realized that the determination, the hope and the Jason she had known all her life was still there, they were the same eyes that had been looking at her for the past seven years.

Gently bringing her hands up to his mouth he kissed them and then looked deep into her brown eyes, "Elizabeth…I think I always have…"

Here come the tears she told herself as her emotions let go, "Really?" she asked nodding.

"Because Jason I can't go back after this." She said with fear trembling in her voice explaining to him that once he said he loved her that he better be sure for she knew that she could never go back to being just friends with him for it would destroy her.

"Shh. I know I love you I just don't know if you do?" He asked wondering what she too was feeling.

"Oh Jason…" she looked down for a second.

He looked at her in awe wondering what she was going to say.

"I never knew when I stopped loving you," she said as tears from her eyes fell onto her face like rain falls from the sky.

He looked at her beautiful face, her hair wasn't perfect, her makeup was running, her eyes were glistening and her smile was still somewhat of a frown and he didn't care because all of those things combined were what he loved about her. She was a simple, plain ordinary girl and to him she was the most beautiful thing that he'd ever seen in his life and no one could ever change that.

He leaned in to hug her, to let her know that she was safe in his arms, but she already knew that. Since the moment she'd met him, she had always felt secure in his arms, it was the feeling of tranquility he brought to her that made him different from all the others.

She silently started to cry, for she couldn't believe that the moment she had been longing for the past 7 months that she had finally received it, her wish came true.

They eased out of the hug and giggled. For the first time they felt like they were finally on the same page.

They wiped the tears out of their eyes and Jason looked at their food, "I'm suddenly not that hungry anymore…"

Neither was she; they were both so happy to be with each other to finally understand one another that they lost their appetite.

"Neither am I." She smiled at him.

"Ok well. Let me go put this food away and then we can talk about baby names." He said smiling at her and when she nodded her head he kissed her on the forehead and took the tray downstairs.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what had just happened. That he had just declared his love for her and for the first time she believed his feelings were honest, she had finally gotten the truth that she had been waiting for-for so long.

She rose up from the bed knowing that he'd be another five to ten minutes and took her suitcase out from under the bed.

She took the clothes and placed them back in the closet and when she finally put the suit case away she smiled at it knowing that she was no longer going to need it.

Walking back over to the bed she looked for the letter and when she did find it she tore it up and shoved it in a draw.

Sitting back down on the bed, she looked at the clock and it was only around sevenish and she called Nicholas.

"Hello?" Nicholas asked for he didn't have caller I.D. so he generally had no idea who was calling.

"Hey it's Elizabeth." She said knowing that Nicholas would probably be a little more concerned for her knowing that she was calling a second time.

"Is there something wrong, do you need to come sooner?" He asked wondering why she was calling again.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be staying with you after all. I just didn't want you waiting for me to show up in the morning."

Surprised, "Oh well ok. I'm glad you worked it out with Jason. I'll tell Emily that you changed your mind."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for bothering you again. I know this is difficult for you with how Lucky and I ended and I've moved on. You've been a real good friend and you didn't have to be. I really appreciate that." She said sincerely to him.

"Yeah well if it weren't for Emily… I'm just kidding. That's what friends are for. I just want you to be happy and whatever or whoever does that for you than I support your decision." Nicholas said knowing he was being nicer than he actually wanted to be, but Elizabeth was Emily's friend and had been his best friend too at times.

She said good bye to him and put her pajamas on and then brushed her teeth for she was almost ready for bed.

**As he walked down the stairs he couldn't have had a bigger grin on his face.** As he put the food in the fridge and rinsed off the dishes and then put the tray away he couldn't help, but feel confident that Elizabeth would continue to remain in his life the way he wanted her to be in it.

**Sitting on the bed she had gotten tired rather quickly** and had realized that Jason was right, she was exhausted and needed her rest. He walked into the room and saw that she had already gotten dressed and he decided that they might actually go to bed early tonight. He quickly took of his t-shirt and jeans throwing them to the ground, brushed his teeth and then climbed into bed with her.

"See I told you-you were tired." He said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Not tired enough that we can't talk about baby names." She insisted.

"Ok well what did you have in mind?" He asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Well we could name him after your father." She suggested.

"Oh so you think it's going to be a boy?" He said playfully.

She smiled.

"No really are you sure you wouldn't want to name him after your father or grandfather?" He asked in return.

"Honestly, not really. I don't think Jeff Morgan or Steven Morgan really sound right…" She giggled.

"Well neither does Alan Morgan, not even Edward Morgan sounds good." He added on.

"Ok then we won't name them after any of the men in our family." She said sort of serious.

"Deal." He agreed.

She giggled at her next idea and Jason wondered why she was laughing, "What?"

"Well what about Jake?" she said obliviously referring to the bar where they're magic started.

"Jake…hmm you got that from the bar where I saved you from that punk." He laughed.

"Like I said I could have held him off myself…" She said playfully fully knowing that he really did save her that night.

"Oh really?" He said as he quickly got on top of her.

"Well maybe not, in fact looking back on it right now. Yup your right you definitely saved me."

"We seem to do a lot of that…" He said as he kissed her.

"Yes we do," she said flirting with him.

"Now Jake Morgan…not bad actually. Kind of has a nice ring to it." He said as he looked at her actually trying to be serious about it.

"Good because I think it's the best idea we've thought of all night…"

He laughed, "Elizabeth, it's the only idea we've thought of all night." He rolled back to his side of the bed but still in close proximity of her.

"Ok…now what about if it's a girl." She asked as she was giggling.

"A girl well I would say Lila, but that's kind of taken. How about Kelly?" He asked wondering if she knew why he picked it.

"Kelly Morgan. Fits nicely, why Kelly?"

"Well Kelly's, the restaurant, is where we have all our other memories. Actually one of my most favorite memories takes place there," he said smiling at her making her curious as to what he was referring to.

"What's you favorite memory from Kelly's?" She asked playfully as she held on to his hand as his arms were wrapped around her now.

He said in a serious tone for he was serious about her, "When I walked through those doors and saw your face for the first time since I left town. Your face lit up and that let me know that you still cared about me."

She wasn't looking directly at him when he said that and the fact that she heard it from him made it more meaningful to her.

She turned around looking at him, "Jason I always cared about you. Even when Lucky lied...When I saw you for the first time since you had left, just seeing your eyes made me realize just how much I'd missed them, just how much I missed you." She said as she leaned in kissing him.

They wrapped there arms around each other and enjoyed each other's company. They finally dosed off for they had both been so tired and exhausted from the day that as they slept next to one another they gave more comfort to each another than the bed gave to them.


	38. His Surprise for her

Chapter 38: His surprise for her

**Author's note:**

I loved the last chapter and I'm telling you it only gets better. This chapter is extremely important for it will give us a hint as to what Jason is feeling, what he wants to feel and what he wishes he was feeling.

Elizabeth was having her check up today. It had been 5 days since she had been shot and almost lost her life. She took her pain medication and got the rest she needed, she felt great and couldn't wait to get back to work.

Jason walked with her to Dr. Lee's office and waited for her to join them.

The door opened and Kelly walked in, "Well hello Elizabeth and Jason."

"Hello." They both said.

"Well Jason why don't you wait here while I go examine Elizabeth." She said letting him know what they were doing today.

"Ok. I can wait." He said as he stood up to kiss Elizabeth and then sat back down waiting for them to return.

After Elizabeth got her gown on Kelly walked in and examined her, "Well everything looks great. You're healing very well from the gunshots and it looks like the baby is very healthy."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well that's a relief. So can I go back to work now, be off of bed rest?"

Kelly filling out her chart, "You can go back, but only part time. There's no need to push yourself. I mean soon you'll be taking maternity leave I presume."

"Yeah in a about 3, no 4 weeks." Elizabeth tried to decide how much time she had left till she really needed to start preparing for the baby.

"Yeah that sounds about right. Do you and Jason want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Lee asked for she made time for it if they wanted to.

"Um I'll have to ask him. Can I take a rain check?" She joked.

"Sure." Kelly said as she now wanted to stop playing doctor and start talking to her like her friend and ask if her and Jason were a "couple."

She put her chart down, "So are you and Jason…" She hesitatingly asked.

"A couple?" Elizabeth tried to guess what she was thinking.

"I just assumed when he kissed you that it meant…" Kelly hinted as to them being something.

She nodded, "Yeah..." she said nodded.

"Congratulations, so will I be hearing wedding bells soon?" She asked since the baby is due in less than two months she wondered if they were starting to make long term plans with one another.

"I don't think so. We want to take things slow. Jason's been so occupied with his father's death and his work and he needs some time, I don't want to pressure him you know?" Elizabeth asked wondering if Kelly understood what she was trying to get across.

"I know what you mean. Hey I wanted to ask you…is it ok if I go out with your brother?" Kelly asked knowing Elizabeth probably didn't care.

"Sure, what my brother does with his free time is his business. I'm just surprised that he's staying this long I know he was just subbing the other day for one of the doctors but..." Elizabeth stated wondering if she knew that his stay here was only for a little while.

"Haven't you heard?" She asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "heard what?"

"He got offered a job here. He's staying for good." She explained.

"Oh well that's news to me," she said surprised.

**Meanwhile Jason had been on the phone with Carly**… asking if his apartment was done, "Carly are they done yet?"

"Jason I really can't believe you did all this, all for her…I'm starting to get the feeling that you actually want to live with her." Carly said annoyed as she looked at what he had done to his place.

"Carly one simple question is it ready?" He asked hating how every time he asked something it resulted into an insult about him with Elizabeth.

"Yeah its ready, they just finished putting the rest of the furniture in." Carly said knowing Jason was tired of her.

"Good, thanks again for doing this for me. I know how busy you are with the wedding preparations and rebuilding the Metro Court." Jason said sincerely.

"You're welcome Jason." She said.

Elizabeth walked back into the office and Dr. Lee was right behind her, "Carly I got to go…"

Just as Carly went to say goodbye the phone went dead which annoyed her.

"Well it looks like everything is going very well. She's recovering nicely and the baby is doing just great." Dr. Lee told him.

"Well that's good." Jason was relieved that she and the baby were doing well.

"So I'll see you in three weeks. You'll be almost 8 months pregnant by then." She said as she typed something into her computer and then looked up at them.

They said goodbye and left her office.

Walking past the nurses station Elizabeth stopped and looked at Jason, "I'll be right back I need to tell Epiphany that I'll be back to work tomorrow."

"You don't have to work. You know that I'll support you and the children." He said trying to get her to change her mind about working for he couldn't protect her at the hospital like he once thought he could.

"I need to work; I need to get out of that place. It's good for us to have our own lives." She looked at Jason and knew he didn't like the idea, but he was just going to have to

accept the fact that she didn't need a man to support her.

"Ok. I'll wait by the elevator." Jason said as Elizabeth walked over to the nurse's station.

He walked to the elevator while Elizabeth talked to Epiphany.

Emily came around the corner and saw Elizabeth at the nurses station and Jason waiting by the elevator. Emily had really wanted to talk to Elizabeth especially after she had call to cancel her plans on coming over to Nicholas's. Emily wondered what was going on with the two of them. If they were officially together she didn't care as long as they were happy and actually loved each other, which she knew Elizabeth did, but Jason well that was a long story. She didn't think that Jason could possibly be in love with Elizabeth when he still hasn't talked to Angela about her secrets. Emily would keep her mouth shut and her opinion to herself for she didn't want her to be the reason for why they break up if she started to put ideas in Jason's or Elizabeth's head about the other not loving each other.

She did decide however that she would say hi to them, "Hey Jason!"

Startled he looked at her, "Oh hey Em. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok, its still hard to walk around here without thinking that dad is going to come around the corner. How's Elizabeth?" She asked trying to get some information out of him as to what her best friend and her brother were to each other.

"She's doing good. We just came from her appointment. The baby is good and so is she." He said to her.

Epiphany was talking to Elizabeth when Lucky was walking past the hall. His face was bandaged in certain areas, his arms had some bandages and his leg had one big bandage around his knee.

As Lucky saw Elizabeth and Ms. Sneed talking he wondered if it meant she was going back to work. If she was he didn't want to bother her for he believed that she needed to come over to him and when she was ready she would.

As the nurse helped him walked down the hall Elizabeth was filling out some papers while talking, "I'm just happy to be out of that apartment. I can't stand not being able to do anything…" She stopped as she saw the nurse helping Lucky was down the hall.

Epiphany saw her look at him and tried to get her attention back, "Ok you can come in tomorrow and work from 8 am to 12 in the afternoon. Elizabeth?"

She heard her name and stopped looking at his horrible body as he walked passed the hall and she could no longer see him anymore, "yeah that sounds good. I'll see you at eight." She smiled at Epiphany and saw Emily and Jason talking.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Emily said as she hugged her.

"Jason, do you mind if I borrow Elizabeth for a minute?" Emily asked for she needed to talk to her about what changed her mind the other night.

"Sure." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jason.

"I'll go get the car." He said as he could tell they needed to talk about something.

Walking over to a couch where the waiting area was Emily asked, "So what changed your mind?"

Looking at her puzzled she didn't make the connection that Emily was talking about last night.

"About staying with Nicholas." Emily refreshed Elizabeth's mind.

"Oh…" Elizabeth sort of laughed.

"Well I was going to leave; I had my suit case packed. I was ready to go after we talked and then after we got home from the hospital, Jason came into the bedroom with this romantic dinner. We started talking and he talked about wanting to have a better relationship with his children than the one he had with Alan. One thing led to another and he kissed me and I was ready to just tell him that I was leaving, but before I could really tell him anything I was feeling he told me…" Elizabeth wasn't sure if she should say that he told her he loved her.

"What? What did he say?" Emily asked like this was good gossip.

"He told me he loved me." She said happily but slowly.

"He loves you?" Emily asked surprised.

"That's what he said and I told him how I felt." Elizabeth said hinting that she of course felt the same.

"I love him Em. I love Jason." She said confidently and proud this time to say it.

Emily smiled for she believed that for the first time in months her best friend and her brother were finally happy, "I'm happy for you."

They hugged and said there good byes and Elizabeth met Jason in the parking lot where they went to pick up Cameron.

Jason and Elizabeth picked up Cameron and then went to Jason's pent house. He couldn't wait to see Cameron's and Elizabeth's faces when they saw the upper floor of the apartment. Jason's body guard unlocked the door and Cameron walked in as Jason and Elizabeth followed.

They made there way to the couch and Jason looked over to Cameron, "Would you like to see your surprise?" He asked the impatient little boy who had been asking the whole time on the way over here what his surprise was.

Cameron shook his head, "yeah! yeah!"

"Ok then," he smiled.

He looked at Elizabeth, "Would you like to see your surprise?"

She looked at him in confusion, "I have a surprise Jason?"

"Well yeah I didn't want to leave you out," he smiled at her.

"Pleese…mom…lets go see our surpizes." Cameron folded his hands together begging for his mom to say yes so he could get his gift.

"Yeah please…" Jason begged like he was a five year old too.

"Well how can I refuse with faces like that," she said looking at Cameron's googly eyes and smile and Jason's blue eyes and smile.

"Yeah!" Cameron said as he ran for the stairs.

"Hang on a second bud." Jason said as he wanted all of them to see it together.

He picked up Elizabeth and carried her up the stairs, "Jason I think I could have walked," she said feeling awkward yet loving every moment his big strong arms were around her.

"I doubt that, but if you want to walk I'll put you down," he said smiling knowing that she deep downed loved every moment he carried her.

"Well if it's going to make you happy than you can carry me," she said being more flirtatious with him every second.

They got up the stairs to where Cameron's room was. Elizabeth who had been smiling at Jason noticed they had stopped walking and she looked at the door that was right in front of them. It read "Cameron." The writing was fancy and very boyish almost adventurous

for a child Cameron's age.

Jason looked at her and noticed how much that affected her. She looked at the door, with Cameron's name on and knew what he had done. It made her speechless.

She looked back at Jason, "Jason I…"

"Don't say anything yet," he said as he put her down so she could walk into his room.

Cameron looked at Jason and at Elizabeth, "R u ok mommy? Ur crying."

"I'm crying because I'm happy." She said and for the first time it was true. She wasn't crying because she was upset or because she was sad, she was crying out of pure happiness.

He smiled and then looked at Jason.

"Go ahead open the door," Jason said to him letting him know that he could go in.

Cameron slowly opened the door and his mouth dropped and his eyes opened wide. He was shocked yet happy all at once, Jason had made him the happiest boy on earth.

He ran in and made his way to his bed and then looked at his room from left to right.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped almost the same time that Cameron's had. She walked in with Jason behind her and looked at the African safari animals painted on the walls. She panned over to his bed which had jungle themed sheets on and stuff animals on.

Cameron walked over to her, "mom look at this."

She looked over to the place he pointed at and there in the corner was the toy that Jason had gotten him for Christmas. Jason had taken some of Cameron's toys and brought them over to his place after telling Audrey what he was preparing to do for Cameron. There was a small book case filled with books and DVD's from the character's adventures and there were toy action figures and a huge stuffed train of Charlie.

Cameron took her hand and slowly walked with her to his bed, "Its fantastic, do you like it Cameron?"

Jason leaned on the wall in the doorway with a huge smile on his face. It made him happy to see Cameron excited, but most of all it made him happy and overwhelmed with joy to see Elizabeth so happy for the first time in months.

"I luv it mom, it's a dream cum tru." Cameron said with the hugest smile ever.

"What do you say Cameron…" She said to him knowing that he knew what to say when she asked him this.

"Tank you Jaysen." He said as he ran to Jason.

Jason knelt down in time to hold the boy in his arms when he ran to him.

Elizabeth's emotions were so high right now, she was filled with more joy just seeing Jason and Cameron bond. She had no idea what to make of this kind gesture, was he saying that he wanted to be Cameron's father? Was this his way of saying that he really wants me to move in with him? Are we seriously together? All these thoughts about her relationship with him filled her head.

Jason and Cameron ended their hug and Jason looked at him, "Should we show mommy her surprise now?"

Cameron shook his head because he wanted to see his mother happy, he didn't want to see her smile fade like he had seen so many times before.

Jason walked over to Elizabeth helping her up while Cameron walked out of the room to where Jason had been hiding her surprise, "Jason how does he know where to go."

He looked at her, "Well let's just say he's a smart kid."

"Well I know he's smart Jason, but did you take him here earlier?" She asked him, she wasn't going to be mad if he did, she would have just liked it if he had asked her first.

"When I went to go pick up his things the other day he was so excited to see me that he wanted to go to. So I made sure he didn't see his room and we went out shopping to get a few things for you. I hope you're not mad," he said to her hoping that she wouldn't be annoyed that he had lied.

"I'm not mad Jason, just next time I'd like to know. I don't mind you spending time with him." She said smiling at him making sure he didn't this she was mad.

He smiled back and they made it to the room where Jason and her had slept in the night of the black out.

"Jason this is Brenda's room…" She said wondering what they were really doing in here. Even though Brenda no longer lived here she still had no idea what she was doing in front of it, she had no idea what was beyond that door.

"And now it's your room…" He said.

She looked at him wanting to question if he meant what he said and he beat her to it, "Just close your eyes…" he said to her and he winked at Cameron to open the door.

She had her eyes closed and he guided her through the doorway.

"Now open," he said with excitement in his voice.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"See I knew you were going to be here for a while and I figured that I my as well bring some art supplies and canvases over here for you to work on." He said as he pointed to them in the corner.

She liked that he always tried to get her back into following her passion, painting. It was something she was always somewhat good at and he helped her develop her art skills and inspire her when he stayed at her studio all those years ago.

He walked her into the room some more and she noticed the new furniture, but the same bed and then he walked her over to the closet.

"Jason this is really…."

He opened the closet and she became a little confused. It had her things in as well as his. It was as if this was going to be their bedroom. Where they would sleep by one another at night and wake up in each other's arms and do all the other things that couples do.

Cameron walked over to them, "I'm going to be in my room." He said playfully knowing that mommy needed some time with Jason who had become his new favorite person besides his mom.

They watched him leave and close the door behind him; she was surprise as to how much he had grown up.

"Do you like it?" Jason asked hoping she would say yes and understand what he was trying to say.

She looked around the room and then back up at him, "Jason I love it."

It wasn't far from the truth. She did like it and appreciated it but she just wondered what it all meant.

She slowly walked over to the bed and he watched her knowing something was on her mind.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" he said in concern as to what she was thinking.

He walked over to her, "Jason I thought I was just moving in till I got better."

"You are, I just thought that I would do everything I could to make your stay here more relaxing." He said as he thought he was giving her the answer she wanted.

"And believe me Jason this will. I love what you did for Cameron and for me but…" She tried to further express herself but couldn't because Jason interrupted.

"But what's the problem?" he asked kindly not knowing what as wrong.

"I'm getting the impression you want me to stay longer, like indefinitely." She said to him.

He got down on one knee and looked at her face, "Elizabeth I do. I meant what I said last night. I want you to live here with me forever. You, Cameron, this baby and any other children we might have…"

She took note of that last part, "any other children we might have…" her heart jumped, was he saying that what she thought he was saying? Did he want to be with her forever?

Did he want to have a family with her? Did he really mean what he said last night? Does he want her to be his wife?

She looked at him in aw and in confusion.

"You heard me right Elizabeth Webber. I want to have more children with you because I want you in my life forever. I want us to be together. I know how I feel about you and it took me a while to see it but I do feel something strong for you and I'm pretty sure it will never go away." He softly said to her sweet angelic face that had tears of joy coming out.

"Jason, are you sure? What about…?" She was interrupted again.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

Elizabeth felt like she had just won the lottery. She for the longest time had always wanted Jason and for the first time she finally had him.

"Oh and there's one more thing…" he said as he reached out from under the bed a present.

"Jason, now I wonder what this could be?" She asked knowing that by the shape of the present it could only be one thing.

He helped her unwrap the package and she placed her hand over her mouth with tears from her eyes.

It was the painting she had done for him, the one that he said she should keep in her studio for he had no place for it.

"Its my painting of the …" she couldn't even say it.

"The wind. I have a place to put it up now." He said looking at her surprised face for he knew he had done well.

He took the painting that was already framed and walked over to the dresser and took out a hammer and a nail.

He then walked over to the wall that was directly opposite from the bed and turned around to her, "Well are you going to help me? Or am I going to have to do it myself." He said sarcastically.

She smiled and walked over to him, "What would you like me to do?"

"How about…." He stopped for a minute as he grabbed a chair from a desk in the room.

"You stand on this and hammer it up there." He said motioning for her to get up on the chair.

"Jason…"

"It's your art work, I'll make sure it doesn't fall on, I'll hold it in place." He said playfully.

"Jason I'm not worried about it falling on me or if I'm capable of hammering it up there, I was just going to say are you sure you want it there?" She said wondering why he wanted the painting in here.

He put the painting down and walked closer to her, "Why not? This is the place where we came together…where we made…" he said touching her belly where they're baby was.

She smiled at him and said, "Give me that hammer."

She climbed up on that chair and he gave her the hammer and nail and he held the painting in place.

"Right here?" he asked making sure it was in a good spot on the wall.

"Yeah. Now keep still." She said to him with a playful smile.

She looked down at him and then took the hammer in her right hand and the nail in the left and she hit that nail so hard that there was no chance of that painting ever falling down.

**Author's note:**

Told you this was going to be an awesome chapter, but before you get your hopes up, like I mentioned before. What does this gesture really mean? Ask yourself that, does he lover her? Or is this another attempt at Jason trying to cover up what he's really feeling, remember he hasn't really dealt with Elizabeth's nor Angela's betrayal and we all know that until one deals with such they can't really move on now can they?


	39. Bitter Sweet Revenge

Chapter 39: Revenge

**Author's note: **

Hey all this is a really long chapter and I didn't really know how to break it up so just enjoy the bits of everything dealing with all the characters. Part of the reason there are so many scenes with other characters is because Milo's actions in this chapter will affect almost every character. Some interesting relationships are born while others die. I have many more installments coming I hope to post them soon. I changed the needing to be the next chapter because it was meant to be a montage with music.

Revenge is a powerful venom that sucks the good out those that try to seek it. In the case of Milo Giambetti his life would suffer a great deal when he attempted such a thing.

Patrick and Robin were in the supply closet doing what they usually do on there break.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Patrick asked wondering if Robin was really ready to start up there shenanigans since she was still recovering from her recent surgery.

"Patrick its been two weeks since I was shot. I think I'm pretty much capable of anything right now."

"Well in that case will you have dinner with me tonight…at my apartment?" Patrick asked hoping that she would say yes so that he could ask her the question that's been stuck in his head since she was shot.

"Ok…on one condition." Robin leaned towards him.

"And what's that?" He said playfully as his mouth almost met hers.

"You kiss me. Now I don't think it's too much to…" Before she could finish Patrick swept her up in a big kiss that left them both with their eyes closed not wanting to separate from each other's arms.

Epiphany was at the nurse's station with Elizabeth who had been working for a few days now part time only when Epiphany looked around wondering where her two surgeons are.

"Where are Patrick and Robin?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Um, you know I'm not really sure." Elizabeth said not wanting to rat out her friends.

"Don't give me that look; I know YOU know what they're up to. I swear I never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd be working in a hospital with two love birds that have to sneak around all the time."

The elevator doors opened and out came Jason checking up on Elizabeth for the second time today.

"I take that back four love birds. Make this quick and then get back to work." Epiphany ordered as she walked down from the station and made her way to the supply closet where Patrick and Robin were locked in each other's kisses.

Elizabeth smiled at her and then looked at Jason as he leaned into kiss her.

"Jason, how much longer are you going to keep this up?" She sarcastically asked even though she knew how over protective he was.

"I'm sorry, but can you blame me. This is the first time I'm really going to be a father and I don't want to miss out on anything." Jason said as he played with Elizabeth's hair.

"Well I can assure you that this little one is not coming for at least another month." She said as she touched her belly.

They leaned in and kissed each other trying to savor every moment they had before Epiphany came back.

Robin and Patrick were making out and were about to see if they had time to do more than that when they heard a small knock on the door.

"I know YOU TWO are in there." Epiphany said quietly as interns and others walked by.

They quickly broke away from each other and fixed their clothing then they gave each other a quick check to make sure they looked professional. They nodded in approval and then opened the door.

"I know you guys are happy to be together again, but please try to keep your relationship strictly professional here at the hospital." She knew it was no use for they would be at it again in a couple of hours.

"Who says we weren't being professional." Patrick sarcastically said.

"Yeah, we're not doing what you think we were doing," Robin smiled for she knew that wouldn't cut it with Epiphany that deep down she knew what they were up to.

"I don't want to know who was doing what. Just keep it professional. Now I have to go check up on the two love birds I just left back their. Here are the patients files I'll see the two of you in fifteen minutes?" Epiphany asked.

"Oh yeah definitely." Patrick said reassuringly.

"Good." She walked down the hall and around the corner.

"Fifteen minutes eh?" Patrick looked at her wondering if she was thinking what he was obviously thinking about.

"You think that's enough time?" Robin asked wondering if it was worth getting her hopes up.

"We'll make it enough time!" He said excitedly as he looked around and then pushed her into the supply closet.

"We're so bad you know that Patrick?" Robin said as her hand wrapped around his neck and she leaned into kiss him.

"Very bad…" He didn't finish what he was saying for they wanted to make that fifteen minutes count.

Epiphany walked back to the nurse's station and Jason saw out of the corner of his eye that she was coming, "So I'll see you in two hours?"

"Yes," she grinned, as she knew that Epiphany was coming.

"Good. I'll see you then." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and waited for the elevator to come up. When it did he waved goodbye and walked into it.

"Well I'm glad you ended that before I had to witness anymore hanky panky for today. I have to go check up on Lucky Spencer, let me know if Robin and Patrick show up here in 15 minutes." Epiphany said stressing the last of her words.

"Ok. Are you sure you don't want me to check up on Lucky?" Elizabeth asked for she thought Lucky might want to see a friendlier face.

"I think that would be breaking the patient doctor confidentiality rule. I don't think it's a good idea. If you want to see him you'll have to talk to him on your own reasons and not use medicine to stay in his life." Epiphany said honestly to her and Elizabeth was a little bit hurt at her choice of words.

She walked off and realized that Epiphany was right. She went back to her paper work and forgot that she and Lucky was just people that once knew each other and that was it.

Elizabeth finished filing some paper work and looked at the clock it was 15 minutes pass since Epiphany had left and still no sign of Robin and Patrick.

Shaking her head as she marked the file, "Patrick and Robin, you guys are going to be in so much trouble."

"What time is it?" Robin asked as she put her scrub shirt back on.

Patrick looked at his watch and his eyes got bigger, "Crap that took longer than the fifteen minutes."

He finished putting his doctor's coat on and the leaned her against the wall in the closet, "But oh so worth it…."

Robin kissed him, "Ok we have to stop this." She said disappointingly but he knew she was right.

They quickly pulled themselves together and opened the door. They looked down the hall and saw Epiphany talking to Dr. Quartermaine and Dr. Drake Senior and knew this was their chance to make a break for the nurses station.

"Ok this is our chance, go." Patrick pushed Robin and they ran down the hall until they saw a Emily with her intern friends and would slowly walk until the hall was empty and then ran again until they saw the entrance to the main room and walked to the nurse's station.

"Good thing your back, I thought I was going to have to cover for you guys again." Elizabeth happily grinned as she turned around to see Patrick and Robin pretending to work.

Patrick walked over to her, "Ms. Webber can you help me find the file on…." He covered for doctor ford was around and he was a grumpy hard ass.

When he left he lowered his head to her level, "Thank you, I owe you one."

Robin walked over to Elizabeth's other side as Patrick left hers, "Thank you and let me know when you and Jason need to sneak off I'll be more than willing to cover, won't we Patrick."

Robin could tell Patrick was listening in and Patrick answered back, "Sure will, anytime just let us know."

They all had a good laugh and Epiphany walked into the room, "So glad you could join us Scorpio and Drake since you two are 5 minutes late."

Robin tried to deny it but that just got her into further trouble, "Save your breath, now go check up on your patients."

Robin looked at her annoyed but knew Epiphany was being much easier on her than she could have been and walked down into the hall.

Epiphany walked out of the room making more rounds as she knew that Patrick too got the message that he needed to check up on his patients.

Looking for a file Elizabeth handed it to him, "Looking for this?"

"Ah yes. Thank you." Patrick happily grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" Elizabeth asked as she could tell that Patrick was just glowing.

He made sure Robin wasn't around then said, "I think tonight's the night."

She looked at him in amazement knowing full well of what he was talking about, "Well good for you, I hope everything work's out."

"Yeah me too, but I was wondering if you and Emily were free tonight?" Patrick asked hoping that they might be able to help him.

"Um well that depends what do you need?" She grinned at him.

"Well see I'm not so good at decorating and so I was hoping that maybe you two could come over to my apartment and help decorate the place. I have another place I want to take her before we come back to my place and I was just…" before he could explain anymore she interrupted him.

"Patrick, we would be happy to help. I'll call Emily and we'll make the place look fantastic." Elizabeth assured him.

"Thanks that means a lot to me. So how are you and Jason? Since the last I'd talked to you he was just taking care of you on a strictly friendship basis. You tow more than just friends?"

"We're doing good. I think we're both finally happy. Cameron and I moved into his penthouse which was totally spontaneous, but he told me that he loved me and I've always in a way loved him so everything is finally working out for us. The baby is due in a month and Jason is all crazed and excited."

"Well I'm glad you're happy. I've seen you so unhappy so many times that I'm glad to see that you're doing well, you truly deserve it." He said as he gave her a friendly hug.

"Thanks."

Epiphany stormed in, "PATRICK!"

"Oh crap I better go, I'll talk to you later about the surprise." Patrick said as he ran off to avoid the very angry lady.

"Things have not changed since you've been gone Elizabeth. I tell you, those two are just inseparable." Epiphany said as she walked onto the nurse's station platform.

"Here I need you to drop off these folders to the patients rooms." Epiphany handed her a few folders and Elizabeth went on her way.

**Meanwhile Angela had been sitting in jail for 6 days now** and when she heard of the accident which had just occurred a day or so ago she wondered how serious Ric's condition was. She wasn't worried for him because she liked him, if anything she hoped that he'd be dead so she wouldn't have to play a part in Elizabeth's kidnapping which she was having second thoughts about the longer she stayed in that jail cell.

Mac walked by and didn't know why she was still here, she gave them all the information they needed on Jerry and Craig and as for her case of fake identity Sonny's lawyer Diane came yesterday to get the charges dropped. Mac hated the sight of her since she was part to blame in why his daughter, Georgie, was dead.

"Angela you know you don't have to stay here anymore?" He said to her and she looked surprised.

"I don't? But Ric said…" Angela started to say but Mac interrupted.

"Well I don't know what Ric said to you, but Sonny's lawyer came by yesterday and got the charges dropped for your fake identity crap." Mac said as he unlocked the jail cell and gave her-her personal belongings.

Angela already knowing how sick and twisted Ric was she was starting to see how he was manipulating her, by at first not telling her the truth.

She walked through, "Sonny's lawyer? Why would he send his lawyer to bail me out?" She asked wondering why on earth he was helping her.

"Look Angela I don't know why he helped free you, but one thing I do know is that if you want to live you better leave Port Charles. I'm guessing they freed you because they want to talk to you and if you go missing well they know we won't look into it because frankly after all the crap that you pulled we don't want to help you." He said harshly to her.

She knew why Ric had lied to her now, he wanted her here so that Jason and Sonny wouldn't go after her for he no longer wanted to arrest them on attempt of murder charges he wanted to hurt them where it hurt and Elizabeth was the answer.

She took her things and signed out, but just before she left she called Macs name and he turned around, "Mac I'm sorry Georgie got involved. They should have never involved anyone in that hospital and they did. I'm sorry for your loss." She said sincerely for she was sorry that someone had died on her account.

As she walked out of the PCPD she knew she needed to go to the cemetery and see her daughter's grave.

**Sonny was sitting in his living room when he got a phone call from Stan.**

"Hello Stan."

"Hey Sonny. She's left the police station and is at the cemetery." He announced to him.

"Ok good. Let me know if her location changes. I'm going to see her." He said with an agenda.

"Deal." Stan said as he looked on his computer screen and saw her moving towards the cemetery.

Spinelli walked in making a commotion as usual, "Hey is the godfather in?"

Stan turned around, "NO he isn't and didn't I tell you that Jason and Sonny don't need you anymore. I'm back and they don't need to trust some punk ass teenager with all there information. Now get lost!"

"So I'm guessing that's a no, what about Stone cold?" Spinelli continued to talk for he wasn't intimidated by the older man.

"No they're both not here! Now get out!" Stan yelled and Spinelli slowly walked out of the coffee shop and back to his hotel room at the Metro Court.

**Milo was in his apartment sitting in a secret room where all his weapons were stored.** He looked at the silencer and thought back to his brother. In the past couple of days Lulu and him and grown closer, but a part of Milo couldn't move on without getting revenge on the man that had killed his brother. All the memories that he had hoped to have experienced with him were just dreams now. In the past two weeks he had truly fallen in love with Lulu and frankly had been in love with her since the first time he saw her when he rescued her from Alcazar's henchmen. He had been her friend when she was going through her emotional stuff with Dillon and her mother and everyone else. He was her rock.

Looking at the gun he took it with a few bullets and told himself over and over again that killing Alcazar was the only way for him to fully feel free, for him to move on.

The phone rang and it startled him, "Hello?" he asked as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Milo, this is Lulu. Are you doing anything for lunch?" She asked hoping that he was free.

"Well actually I am," he looked at the gun, "But I'm not doing anything tonight. How about I pick you up at the Quartermaine's and we'll go out to dinner."

"Ok. Sounds great. I can't wait to see you. I miss you already."

"Me too. Hey Lulu?" He softly asked.

"Yeah?" She asked wondering what he was about to say.

"I love you." He said slowly, but softly hoping she would say something in return.

He knew the silence on the phone had meant that she probably didn't feel the same or at least not yet so he spoke for her, "You don't have to say anything in return I just wanted you to know that I love you and you mean a lot to me."

"Hello? Milo?" Her cell phone and his had dropped the connection, she never heard what he said and when Milo didn't hear anything on the other line he wondered if she had heard him or if she had gotten scared and hung up.

Looking at the cell phone he noticed that it said call lost, "Crap, stupid cell phone."

He quickly called her back, "Lulu?"

"Milo? I think our phones cut out. So what were you going to tell me?" Lulu asked for she thought that it was important.

Knowing that the moment was lost he decided to wait until tonight to tell her how he felt, "Oh never mind. I'll see you later. Ok?"

"Ok," feeling a little awkward for she felt that- that wasn't what he wanted to say she said goodbye to him and as she made her way to Spinelli's hotel room.

He put his phone away and put his gloves in his pocket and gun behind his jacket and left his apartment fully knowing that what he was about to do was worth all the risks he was taking.

**Sitting in his hotel room that Sonny** had gotten for him, Spinelli waited for Lulu to show up.

He had just run into Stan at the coffee shop and he threatened Spinelli to leave Sonny and Jason alone for Stan wanted to be there number one man and not the young computer geek.

So looking at his computer he was trying to find something on Jason so that he could stay involved in the business, perhaps you could call it black mail.

Running a search through General Hospital and paternity test popped up, Spinelli clicked on it and he smiled for he had revealed that Jason was going to be a father.

That smile quickly turned into a frown for he wondered if Jason knew that Elizabeth was pregnant with his child and he wondered how Angela would react to it. Even though Jason and Angela had broken up or at least seemed that way he still somewhat cared for her. She had always been good to him and he had hoped that with all the information that he had found on her that proved she didn't sell Jason and Sonny out that maybe they could still work things out.

Just as he was about to call Jason he heard a knock from the door.

"Spinelli, its Lulu." She said excited to see him.

"Um…" Spinelli looked at his computer and knew that Lulu didn't know and so he nervously tried to figure out what to do.

Lulu didn't like waiting outside of the room so she put her hand on the door knob to see if the door would open and sure enough it did.

"Hey Blonde ONE!" He said scared that she had walked in without his knowledge.

"Oh sorry spinelli. I just didn't like waiting outside that creepy hallway." She said as she noticed spinelli putting his laptop screen down.

"What did you find?" She said excitedly as she hoped it was something for the case.

Nervous he took his laptop and held firmly on to it as he got up from the chair and tried to walk away from her, "Um nothing for the case…its really something you don't need to see."

Noticing some flowers in a vase of water she tossed the flowers out and grabbed the vase that was on the coffee table, she knew Spinelli was hiding something, "Spinelli if you don't tell me than I'm going to throw water all over your laptop."

"Blonde one you really don't want to do that, you don't want to see this." He said looking out for her best interest.

She threatened him more with the water as she got closer to him.

"NO LULU. I'm serious. You don't want to see this. It will just make you mad and I don't want to see you upset." Spinelli said to her honestly.

Thinking it still had something to do with her mother, "Believe me Spinelli there's nothing worse than what I've gone through this past year so just show me."

He looked at her and decided that maybe she could take the news.

"Ok, but don't say that I didn't warn you." He said as he put the laptop down and put the screen up revealing the paternity test

As she sat down in the chair she looked at Spinelli who was worried about her and then she looked at the screen and her mouth dropped.

"I can't believe she would do that to him." Lulu said at first as the fury in her had not risen yet.

Thinking about it more, it all made sense. She thought back to the funeral and noticed how close they were and at the hospital and even before all of that she had always noticed that they were rather close since Lucky had his drug problem.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." He said to her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I wonder if he knows if Lucky knows. I mean he must, but how can he keep his cool I mean she made him believe for months that…he changed his life around for that baby and now there isn't one." She turned around to Spinelli and he hugged her as he saw how upset she was.

"I can't believe that two faced bitch did that to him. I mean I can't believe she would betray us all like that." She said in disbelief of the whole thing.

"Well it takes two to tango…" Spinelli saying that it too was partly Jason's fault.

He really didn't want to be made at either of them for Elizabeth had given him advice on Lulu and Jason had been his role model.

He brought her over to the couch.

"Spinelli no. I have to go talk to my brother. I have to go see if he knows and I need to talk to Jason and YELL at Elizabeth!" She said as she tried to get up.

Sitting her down he grabbed her hand, "Lulu you and I both know that you don't want to do that."

"What do you mean? Jason and Elizabeth deserve to be yelled at after they did that to my brother." She said furiously.

"I know and you have every right to be mad at them, but maybe you just need to cool off before you go and say things that you might not really mean." He said caringly.

"Believe me; everything I say will have meaning." She got up and he got up with her trying to block her from going to the door.

"Ahh Spinelli! You don't understand so just get out of my way freaken nerd who doesn't know the first thing about life out of cyberspace…" she said as she pushed him out her way.

He looked at her and was hurt, she said this to him all the time when she was mad and he just about had enough of it. He had just given her advice about keeping her mouth shut until she was able to talk to people in a civilized way and this was a perfect example of her words hurting people.

"I DON'T understand?" He asked her as she walked away wondering why she always did this to him.

She turned around to him to see what she had to say.

"You know what its like to have people be little me because I don't act normal. To have people look at me and shake there head in disapproval because I'm a geek who's a genius at computers. Or have people tell me that I'm stupid because of the way I talk. Or do you know how it feels when you call me a geek who doesn't know a thing about life because I spend to much time on cyberspace."

He said angrily towards her.

"You want to know why I live with my grandmother? It's because my parents don't want me. They took one look at me and knew they didn't want me. You know if you would open your eyes for just one freaken minute you'd realize just how much you and I have in common."

She stopped thinking about her drama with her brother and focused on Spinelli, she begun to realize just how bad she had hurt him.

She walked over to him, "Oh I'm sorry."

He back away from her, "No. You can't just do that. You're not sorry. You never are and I've been too much of a damn fool to let it slide every time you take your anger out on me. I really thought you knew me better than that."

"Spinelli what's wrong? Let me fix this. I'm sorry about what I said, can't we just start over…" She could see that something was bothering him and she didn't know what it was.

She moved her hand to his shoulder and he pushed it out of the way, he was tired of her games, tired of her for the first time.

"Forget it Lulu. Go yell at Jason, who has saved your life on more than one occasion and yell at Elizabeth who has been your friend for years and then go yell at your brother for not being upset when he drove Elizabeth to her affair. Screw you. Don't talk to me like you care about me when you put me down half the time. You only treat me nice when you want something from me. Well there you have it…" he said pointing at his laptop.

He walked over to his laptop and pressed the eject button and took the cd out and put it in a case.

He then turned to her and handed it to her, "Here you go. I got the proof you wanted. Scott Baldwin killed Ric Webber. It's all on there. There's more than enough to reopen the case, you can decide what you want to do with it. Just count me out because I'm done." He said angrily lashed out at her.

Lulu was shocked at how Spinelli had treated her, yelled at her, a tear came out of her eyes. She didn't want to end there friendship and he did, she didn't want to lose him as a friend and all she wanted to do at that moment was fix whatever was going on with him.

He looked at her startled face and he knew he had hurt her, this was not how he pictured this evening. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was just so tired of how she began to look at him the way his family and other people looked at him, like he was a freak.

"Ok well." Her voice shaky as her tears of sadness was getting caught in her throat.

She walked over to the door and he opened it, "Oh and don't come back." He said harshly to her. He couldn't believe himself that he had just said that but he just didn't want to deal with her, she had broken his heart.

"Spinelli why are you doing this?" She said as she turned around to look at him.

He walked away from her and back over to his computer, "Close the door on your way out."

She looked at him and was so incredibly shocked at this new side of him that she had never seen before. It was so cold. It truly saddened her to see him like this.

She closed the door and he looked at it with regret. She didn't deserve to be treated that cold especially when she had just found out an awful truth. He looked at the case that Lulu had set down on the table and he threw it across the room.

Leaning against the door she heard him throw it. She didn't understand where all this anger of his was coming from.

She walked down the hall with her head down trying to think of all the reasons why Spinelli had lashed out at her.

Spinelli knew he needed to cool off so he got in the shower.

Walking half way down the hall she couldn't deal with this, she needed him to help her through this situation with her brother and the man that had setup her mother. He was the only one that listened to her.

Walking back to his door she knocked on it, but Spinelli was already in the bathroom.

She opened the door, "Spinelli I'm not going to let you kick me out of your life."

She looked all around for him in the room and spinelli had just taken his shirt off.

The shower had been so loud that he didn't hear her come in. Walking around in the bathroom he realized that he needed his shaving crème and razor and so he walked out of the bathroom and into his living room where he stopped cold.

"I thought I told you to leave." He said a little bitter.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I'm not going to have you kick me out of your life. I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. I don't know why I call you those things."

He walked over to his suitcase on the couch and grabbed his toiletries.

"I do. It's what you really think of me and you know what Lulu I can't keep doing this anymore. I can't just stand by and be your little girlfriend where you talk about Dillon and Milo and all your other problems."

She was taken back, "My problems? Well don't worry Spinelli I won't bother you anymore with my problems with my mother and my father and the rest of my family. Sorry for thinking that you were a good guy that has heart, sorry for thinking that maybe you were right that maybe we do have more in common than I thought."

She walked towards the door and Spinelli didn't want her getting the wrong idea he quickly walked after her and grabbed her hand, "Wait. That's not what I meant."

She turned around, "Well what did you mean? Becau…"

Spinelli knew he only had one chance at this and after seeing so many chick flicks he knew this would be the perfect time to kiss her.

He put his hand on her mouth, "Shh. What I meant is that I can't be your girlfriend anymore because I really want to be your boyfriend. Lulu I love you. Since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that there was something special about you."

She looked at him and fear rose through her body, she looked at his white skinny body, his whacky hair, and his eyes. She was scared that she might actually feel something for him in return.

He leaned in and kissed her, he was scared to death of how she would react, but when she didn't stop it, when she didn't push him away, he knew she must feel something for him in return.

**Angela was sitting at her daughter's grave wondering** what she should do, "I'm sorry I haven't gone to see you in a while. I've made such a mess of things that I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to leave town because I don't want to lose you, my memories that I had with you I know they're not much…I don't want to lose the life I thought I was going to have with you and Jason. I don't want you to think that if I left that it meant I didn't love you because I loved you so much and so did your fathers Sonny and Jason. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave you…I'm in a lot of trouble and…" She stopped as she heard footsteps approaching her.

She turned around and it was Sonny.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet." He said to her.

**Milo walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the floor Alcazar was on** and he hoped that Elizabeth would help him by telling him where he was.

He had waited along time for this and his judgment clouded his common sense which would have normally told him that this was a bad idea.

Walking on to the floor that Elizabeth was working on today he walked up to her at the nurse's station, "Hey Elizabeth."

"Hey Milo. Did Jason send you to check up on me?" She joked for Jason had already checked up on her three earlier times.

Joking with her, "No. Actually Jason doesn't know I'm here and I would prefer him not to find out." He said grinning at her.

She wondered what he was up to for the way he grinned at her cautioned her a bit.

"Well how can I help?" She said as she wrote on a file.

Patrick had just come from one of his patient's room when he walked up onto the nurse's station platform.

He looked around and then leaned into Elizabeth, "What room is Alcazar in?"

She looked up at him, "Milo…"

"Please Elizabeth, you trust me right? Then just tell me where he is."

"Milo this is not the time or place to do this." Elizabeth suggested as she could tell that he was up to no good.

"Have you told Lulu about you and Jason?" He snapped back at her.

Elizabeth took her head back at his harsh comment, "No she doesn't know and I'd like to be the one to tell her."

Patrick had just over heard part of the conversation and when he heard the word Alcazar he realized what Milo was up to, "Excuse me, nurse's don't give out that kind of information and if you want to know where Mr. Alcazar is you can ask me."

"Patrick it's ok because Milo was just leaving, weren't you?" Elizabeth said trying not to threaten him.

"Alright I'm sorry I guess I just thought we were friends. Friends help each other out, but I guess you only do dirty work for Jason."

"That's it, leave or I'll call security." Patrick angrily lashed out as he had his hand on the phone.

Milo threw his hands up, "Ok fine. Thanks for nothing." Milo walked to the elevator's and then pretended like he was going to leave the hospital, but as soon as the doors closed he pushed the button for a lower floor where he would get off at and walk up the stairs to the floor that Alcazar was on.

"Patrick you didn't have to do that," Elizabeth said to him.

"Why not? He was being rude and stressing you out. That's definitely not good for you or the baby and if Jason knew that he treated you like that I think he too would have called the police. Well actually he'd just handle it himself, but you know what I mean."

"Well thanks for caring."

"Anytime." He said as he walked off to meet Robin in the supply closet.

As soon as he left she called Jason, "Jason this is Elizabeth."

"Are you ok?" Jason asked in concern as he sat at the coffee shop waiting for Sonny to get back to his office.

"I'm fine, but I just saw Milo and he wanted to know where Alcazar was." She said to him hinting that there was more to it.

"Did you tell him?" Jason asked wondering if she had taken part in whatever he was about to do.

"No I didn't. I told him that what ever he was going to do that it was a bad idea. Patrick scared him off and he left, but I have a feeling that he's not gone for good, I think he might have just pretended to leave, but that he took the elevator to another level and will take the stairs to get back here. I just think that you need to get down here. He was a completely different person Jason. I mean really different." She said stressing the fact that whatever Milo was up to was for revenge against his brother.

"Ok I'll be there soon." Jason said as he hung up walking out of the coffee shop.

As he got on his motorcycle it would only take him 10 minutes to get to the hospital and he was lucky that- that was all it took.

**Milo quickly made his way up the stairs and steered clear from Patrick who he almost ran into. **When Patrick went into the supply closet Milo walked down the hall and walked passed Ric Lansing's room and then came across Alcazar's.

He walked into the room and put his black gloves on and then attempted to lock the door but due to new hospital policies the doors were made so that people couldn't lock them, for this exact reason.

Fed up with trying to lock the door he noticed that Alcazar was awake.

"So glad you could join me." He said fully excited to get revenge on him for killing Max.

"Who are you?" Lorenzo asked for he didn't have amnesia he just didn't know the man.

"You don't remember me. Well I'm appalled. You kill my brother and you don't even think to remember who his brother is."

Milo pulled the blinds down so that no one could see him.

"Ah yes your brother worked for Sonny. Max is his name?" Alcazar said as he was slowly trying to move his hand to a button where he could call a nurse.

Angry that Alcazar had even spoken his brother's name he got up in Alcazar's face.

"How dare you speak his name!" He quietly shouted.

"Look I'm sorry your brother got in the way along with all those other people, the target was for Sonny and Jason. Hey I know I'll make you a deal."

Milo walked away and took his silencer out.

"Oh boy, killing me is not going to solve your problems," Alcazar said as he became a little threatened that Milo was polishing his gun.

"Revenge is all I want. If it wasn't for you than my brother would still be alive." Milo said angrily.

"Like I said I'll make you a deal. I'll forget all of this if you came to work for me. I'll treat you a hundred times better than Corintos ever will. I mean look at your brother for example." Alcazar slowly said.

Milo didn't like what he was saying, "Be careful what you say." He started to take the bullets out of his pocket.

"Look how well Corintos treated your brother. He worked for him for 7 years if not longer and how does he repay him? He fires him for telling Carly the truth. I didn't kill your brother. Corintos did when he fired him." Alcazar said.

He had a point, but Milo was loyal to Sonny and so he didn't want here Lorenzo's garbage.

"You're right." He said as he started to walk around the room.

He finished polishing his gun an loaded the bullet into it, walking slowly to Lorenzo he couldn't tell if Milo was still going to kill him or spare him and take him up on his offer.

**Jason had made his way to the floor and looked** at Elizabeth, "Where's Alcazar's room?" He said panicked.

"Just down the hall," she pointed as Jason ran his way over to the room hoping that Milo hadn't done anything yet.

"**You know your offer is not surprising**, but see my brother trusted Corintos and I trust him. We worked together and will continue to work together." Milo said as he pointed the gun run at Alcazars forehead.

"I swore to him that I would seek my revenge and now I will." He got ready to pull the trigger when the doors burst open.

Panic he turned around hiding the gun only to see that it was Jason.

"Milo put the gun down," Jason said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is the perfect time to take him out and you just want to let him live?" Milo said in disbelief.

"You should listen to him boy, leave while you still can." Alcazar suggested.

"SHUT UP!" Milo turned to him with the gun still pointed at Alcazars head.

"MILO! Put the gun down. This is not the place to do this." Jason suggested for he was in a similar situation months ago when he almost killed Ric.

Jason went on, "Milo this is a public area, police are crawling this area. I'm surprised you got in here without detection. If you kill him the evidence is right here. The security cameras, there's witnesses. You will go to jail. Now just put the gun down and we can forget about this."

Milo looked Alcazar who was smiling at the boy's foolishness and then looked back at Jason.

"Think about the people you will hurt if you kill him and go to jail, think about the people you will leave." Jason said obviously pointing out to Lulu as one of the people he would have to leave.

Milo knew that instant that he was referring to Lulu and it was because of her that he would put the gun down.

"Ok now give me your gun." Jason said as Milo walked towards him.

"Good choice." Alcazar said smiling as he clapped.

Milo who had just given Jason his gun quickly turned to Alcazar and grabbed him around the neck, "DON'T YOU DARE THINK THIS IS OVER!" He shouted, but not loud enough that people could here him outside of the room.

Jason looked at him annoyed that he was making all these threats to Alcazar for Milo should no that this was going to get him into trouble.

Jason put the mans gun away and quickly grabbed Milo's arm, "Lets go!" he said as he pulled him away.

They closed Alcazars door and made there way down the hall and turned to the nurse's station where Elizabeth was at the counter pretending to do paper work, but she saw them walk by.

"Wait by the elevator." Jason said as he let go of Milo.

He looked at Elizabeth and then back at Jason and annoyingly walked to the elevator.

Jason walked to Elizabeth, "Thanks for calling me. Everything's ok Alcazar is still alive."

Elizabeth was relieved for she was afraid that something might have gone wrong which could cost her- her job.

"I'm so glad." She said as she smiled in relief.

"I'll pick you up in an hour." Jason said as he leaned in kissing her.

Epiphany walked by and gave Jason a glare and cleared her throat signaling that Elizabeth needed to get back to work.

"Ok I'll see you later." She smiled at him.

He smiled once again at her and he walked over to the elevator.

**Spinelli kissed Lulu and he couldn't have picked a better time…**as he kissed her Lulu closed her eyes and she felt different.

She realized that she didn't just have feelings for Milo, but that she had them for Spinelli too and that scared her.

Instead of ending the kiss she dropped her purse and he moved his hands to her waist and she moved hers to his neck as their lips stayed locked.

He broke up the kiss and grabbed her hand and they went to the couch next to the coffee table. She lied on the couch and he climbed on top of her and he leaned in kissing her more.

Lulu knew this was wrong, it didn't feel wrong, no, but she knew that what she was doing to Milo was horrible and for some reason she couldn't pull herself away from the man that had his lips on hers.

Spinelli couldn't be happier, he felt like this was going somewhere. He only hoped that she wouldn't get cold feet and stop them from what they were doing or from what they were about to do.

**Jason needed to meet Spinelli and talk about the information** that he had found on Alcazar as well as the information on Angela Monroe. He had given Milo a good talk in the car about his stupidity, but knew that if he were in Milo's shoes and the same age as Milo that he too would've been negligent. He brought Milo with him for he now needed to leave town for a week to create some sort of alibi in case Alcazar tried to pull something and charge him for attempt of murder. Coming off of the elevator and walking to Spinelli's room where the door was slightly open Lulu and Spinelli couldn't hear anyone coming up.

Just before they got to the door Jason looked at Milo, "I know you and Spinelli don't get a long but for right now he is your only chance of creating an alibi. Here's your gun. Don't do anything stupid with it."

Jason didn't know that those would be his famous last words for Milo was just about to break his promise that he would be smarter.

They walked up to the door and Jason noticed that it was partially open, he took his gun and Milo did the same as Jason slowly opened the door to see Lulu and Spinelli making out. Luckily Milo had not entered yet and Jason slowly backed out and looked at Milo who didn't need any other bad news.

Just as he was about to tell Milo that they should come back later Lulu laughed in pleasure and Milo recognized that sound.

"Lulu…" Milo said quietly and as he walked in, his eyes turning to fury.

Lulu and Spinelli were still making out and were in the middle of switching make out positions when Milo fired his gun.

Alarmed Spinelli pushed Lulu hard down on the couch and covered her; it was one of the many skills that Jason had taught him when it came to being involved with them in the business.

Jason hoped to god that he didn't hit or kill anyone by accident, but that hope died when Lulu started speaking Spinelli's name and then reached for his back and saw her hand covered in blood.

"SPINELLI!" She shouted as Spinelli fell to the ground.

Jason ran past Milo and over to Lulu who was now on the ground with him trying to get Spinelli's attention.

Startled by Jason's appearance she looked up and saw Milo standing in the doorway with his gun still pointed out.

"You…you shot him?" She said in disbelief as to how he could have done that.

"It…was an accident…" Milo said in shock and pure guilt of what he had just done.

Jason accessing the situation grabbed Spinelli's hand and found a very weak pulse.

"Milo call the hospital…" Jason let on.

Milo stood their frozen, "MILO!"

Milo snapped out of his daze as he was memorized by the look of Lulu's face when she saw him for the first as a cold blooded killer.

He raced over to the phone and called 911.

"Is he going to be ok?" Lulu asked as she was worried that Spinelli might be dead since he wasn't talking.

"I…I don't know." Jason said as he turned around and looked at Milo.

**Epiphany standing at the nurse's station picked up the phone**, "Gun shot to the spine? Ok I'll page Dr. Drake."

She hung up the phone and turned to Elizabeth, "Page Patrick. We've got a young 20 year old coming in with gunshot to the spine."

"Ok…" she said as she went to page Patrick and then Epiphany asked one more thing.

"Oh and contact the police tell them we've got a possible murder attempt on our hands." Epiphany told her.

Elizabeth did just as she was told and wondered if the man coming in was someone she knew and if the shooting was tied to Jason.

**Jason ordered a scared and startled Lulu to go with Spinelli to the hospital** as he dealt with Milo who had gone into shock of realizing that he might have just killed an innocent man and that he had just ended his relationship with Lulu.

"I talked to Stan; meet him at the coffee shop. He'll give you the transportation you need to get out of the town for the next couple of weeks." Jason said seriously as he was literally pissed that Milo had done this as he started to regret putting Milo back to work.

Leaning in so the paramedic didn't hear him, "Jason I didn't mean to…it was an ac…cident."

Jason looked at his guilt ridden face, "I know Milo."

"I'm serious I don't even know…She'll never forgive me…" Milo said as he walked away from Jason and stood in the hall as Jason started to walked over to the paramedic with Spinelli.

Lulu was standing alone as the other paramedic was getting Spinelli ready to go in the elevator.

Milo had no idea what to say to her and Lulu had no idea what to say to him, at that instant they both knew the relationship was over. The funny thing was that it was over before it really began.

No longer able to look at her sad disappointed face which had evidence of tears just like his. He knew that Lulu would never forgive him.

He started to walk over to her, but she stepped away. Full of shame all he could really say was that he was sorry and he did.

He mouthed to her, "I'm sorry" and then ran down to the exit where the stairs were and took off on his motorcycle where he would never see Lulu Spencer again.

She noticed his apology and the truth was that she didn't want to be mad at him. She was sorrier for betraying him the way she had than angry at him for accidentally shooting Spinelli. She knew it was an accident and she desperately wanted to be able to tell him that they could get past this, but she really didn't know how. Spinelli had been her long time friend and even though he was shot it didn't change how she felt. She cared for both men and didn't know how to pick one. Easy for her Milo had already made the decision for her when he decided that it would be a long time before he returned to Port Charles, a very long time.

Wiping the tears from her face Jason put his hand on her shoulder, "They're gonna take him now."

She turned around and nodded.

"I'm going to meet you guys at the hospital. I have to do a few things to ensure Milo gets out of the country before he has two murder charges on him." Jason said as he didn't really know what she was feeling at the moment.

Two murder charges? She knew one might be from Spinelli, but where would the other one come up? Snapping back into reality she had forgotten the truth that she had discovered moments before all of this happened, Jason was the father of Elizabeth's baby.

She knew this wasn't the time or place to bring any of this up so she followed the paramedic to the ambulance and held the hand of the poor helpless computer geek.

**Patrick and Robin were making out in the supply closet when Robin stopped the kissing, "You know we definitely need to find a more comfortable place to do this in."**

"What you don't like it standing up?" He joked.

"Not really, but I guess it'll have to do," Robin leaned in and kissed him once more.

"Beep, beep , beep!"

Patrick heard the beeping and looked at his pager,"Crap I have patient with a bullet to the spine coming in."

"Its ok we'll do this later, patients come first." Robin said truthfully.

They both walked out of the room and made there way to the nurses station when Epiphany put down the phone.

"Ok I just received some more information on the patient coming in." she said as she turned to them.

Elizabeth looked up for she needed to get ready to make arrangements in the OR and for the patient's room.

Epiphany continued, "A guy name Spinelli is coming in with a gun shot to the spine."

"Spinelli? Isn't that the guy that Jason and Sonny work with?" Robin asked wondering if more had actually happened.

"I don't know! All I know is that he's bleeding very badly." Epiphany said as she was annoyed when the doctors tried to ask her things that weren't related to the patient directly.

"Yeah he works with them, is anyone else hurt?" Elizabeth asked wondering if Jason, Sonny or even Milo were hurt.

"No. Look people we're just going to have to wait and see! I don't know the answers to your questions, you're just going to have to sit and wait patiently." She shouted to the doctors.

**Milo showed up at the coffee shop and saw Stan waiting outside for him.**

"Ok I've got all the necessary things you need to lay low for a little bit. Here you go." Stan handed Milo the papers.

"Thanks." Milo said slowly.

"We'll see you in a few weeks. Sonny, Jason or I will tell you when you can come home." Stan explained.

"That won't be necessary." Milo said as he was about to make it clear to Stan that he could never comeback.

"Um…" Stan wasn't sure what he was getting at.

"This is between you and me. I'm not coming back to Port Charles. I've messed up and done things that can't be forgiven. Its better if I never come back." Milo said ashamed of himself.

"Ok, but they will ask question and I will be forced to find you." Stan said knowing that Jason and Sonny wouldn't let him walk away that easily.

"Well until then. Thanks for doing all of this. Nice knowing you." Milo said as he walked over to his bike.

Stan couldn't believe that he was really doing this and it dawned on him that Milo had a girl friend, what was he suppose to say to her?

"Wait! Milo!" he yelled.

Milo turned around with his helmet in his right hand, "What?"

"What about that chick you hang out with? What are we suppose to tell her?" Stan asked.

Milo thought for a second and then spoke, "Tell her I'm away on business...something that Jason and Sonny have sent me to do. She won't ask any questions."

Stan nodded and then watched as Milo put his motorcycle helmet on and drive off.

**Lulu had been sitting in the ambulance watching the Spinelli unconscious** that entire time and as the pulse on his hand grew weaker. She felt bad that this happened to him, she felt like it was her fault. If she had ended the kissing or if she had never comeback to his room than none of this would have ever happened. They got to the hospital and she walked with Spinelli to the elevator where they would see Patrick in a few minutes.

Jason saw Lulu, Spinelli and the paramedic getting out of the ambulance, he shouted Lulu's name as he ran to her.

"How is he?" Jason asked as he had caught up with her and they were making their way to the elevator.

"I don't know. He's getting weaker by the minute." Lulu said.

Jason slowed her down so now they were just tailing spinelli and he told her that she needed to keep quiet about how the incident erupted.

"You need to make sure he doesn't say anything about Milo and you need to keep quiet too. What happened was an accident and nothing more." He explained and Lulu understood although she never planned on telling the truth in the first place.

**Robin, Patrick, Elizabeth and Epiphany were waiting for the elevator doors each hoping for a different thing. **

While Patrick was hoping that there was only one surgery needed for one victim Elizabeth along with Robin were hoping that Jason and Sonny hadn't been hurt. Epiphany just hoped that her son wasn't involved with this for she hated how Jason and Sonny's business was always so dangerous.

"Ding" the elevator doors opened and a paramedic walked out with Spinelli on the stretcher and Lulu tightly holding on to his hand.

Jason lastly walked out bringing relief to Elizabeth and Robin.

Patrick walked up to them and quickly examined Spinelli, "He's losing a lot blood and he's barely got a pulse we got to take him into surgery now."

Elizabeth looked at a scared Lulu who was covered in his blood from trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to take him to surgery…" Patrick looked down to her, "I'm going to do everything I can to save your friend."

Lulu nodded at him and knew he would do his best.

She kissed Spinelli's hand, "You hear that? Everything is going to be ok; I'll be waiting out here for you."

Patrick and Robin rushed off with him to surgery and Lulu stood there frightened that her best friend might die, but she was more scared at the blood that was all over her clothes.

Elizabeth walked over to Lulu, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She asked for it was her job to make sure that she was ok.

"Yeah…I'm…." She couldn't finish the sentence for seeing the blood on her clothes made her feel light headed and she started to faint.

Jason caught her and Elizabeth assisted him in bringing her over to the couch near the elevator.

"Its ok." Elizabeth said as Lulu broke down.

"This is all my fault…If Milo had never seen me with…" She looked up at Jason and remembered that she was supposed to keep quiet.

"This is not your fault. Milo was a lose cannon today and I should have never given him his gun back." Jason said for they were talking quiet and he knew that she needed to talk to someone.

While Lulu was looking down in sadness Elizabeth remembered that Emily had some scrubs that she could put on while her clothes got washed.

"Lulu? Emily has some scrubs you can put on…." Elizabeth offered.

She looked up at Elizabeth and slowly nodded, "That's a good idea."

Elizabeth walked with her to the locker room and Jason walked up to Epiphany who had asked him to fill out some paper work.

"Some of these I can't fill in." Jason said as he didn't have the information to some of the things the form needed like blood type, ect.

"Well does he have any family, anyone we can call?" Epiphany asked for it was important that they have that information.

"Um I'm not sure." Jason said as he turned around with the forms and walked back over to the couch.

He needed to call Sonny and see what he had to say, should they call Spinelli's grandmother? Should they contact his parents? What should they do?

**Sonny had been with Angela for the past two hours since everything with Milo and Spinelli erupted, he was unaware of the events as he listened to Angela spill her guts about everything.**

"So you see I didn't sell you guys out. As soon as I got pregnant I never thought twice of using it to get information on you guys. And when my colleague Reese came to town I met with her and gave her my paper work and she was suppose to give it to them. Now whether she did before she died I don't know, but you and Jason need to know that I didn't betray you." She explained further.

Sonny stood up for they had been sitting by their daughter's grave in the past couple of hours, "Ok even if you didn't betray us you still lied to us. The stuff you did before you became a fed, all the con artist stuff with Bill Monroe. Jason can't handle anymore lies from you. I don't even think he's begun to deal with the fact that you lied to him."

"Jason said he didn't want to know anything about my past. Nothing in my past hurts us, I didn't sell you two out and even though I killed a man for trying to steel money from him…well it doesn't matter." She tried to explain that this doesn't or shouldn't change anything.

"You're wrong it does. How do you think Jason is going to deal with the fact that you lied to him about a) killing a man b) conning him for his money and c) you were pregnant and tried to pass the child as Bill's and not your boyfriend's. Jason is going to have a really hard time with this. It's worse enough that your lies almost got Robin and Elizabeth killed, but that your assignment was to put us in jail. That hurts, we trusted you. Carly trusted you and so did Michael and Morgan not to mention Alexis. Have you talked to Alexis?"

"No I haven't, but if she would give me time to explain…to explain that…" Sonny interrupted her before she could tell the truth.

"Explain that you weren't really her daughter, that there was a reason why you two never got along in the first place. That Kristina and Molly aren't your sisters, how are you going to tell them that in reality you're just a stranger."

"But I'm not. Yeah I'm not blood related to them, but I do love those little girls. I never had any siblings, I was an only child. My father left my mom when I was young and my mother did the best she could to give me a good life. I haven't talk to my mother in ages. I looked at all of you as the family I never got to have. The family I wish I had and even though I lied and schemed to get to this place, I don't regret it. I love Jason, I love Kristina and Molly and I love Alexis like she was my own mother."

Sonny stood their speechless, it all sounded to good. Frankly she couldn't be trusted, maybe she was telling the truth and maybe she wasn't. He really needed to see that information that Stan and Spinelli had on her before they could tell if anything she was saying was the truth.

"Sonny…you have to believe me. You can look at all my records…everything…I'm telling the truth this time…." She said as she walked towards him.

At that instant Sonny's cell phone went off, "Just a second."

He answered and it was Jason of course, "What it is it?"

"There's been a shooting, Milo accidentally shot Spinelli and Spinelli is in the hospital." Jason explained.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sonny asked in concern as he looked at Angela.

"We don't know yet, Lulu was with him when Milo caught them together." Jason let on.

"Where's Milo?" Sonny asked wondering if they had already begun the paper work to send him out of the country.

"Stan already got his paper work done, he's on his way to being out of the country as we speak, but there is something you need to know." Jason said as he prepared to tell Sonny that Milo tried to kill Alcazar.

"What?" Sonny asked wondering what else could have happened.

"Sonny, he tried to kill Alcazar. If it wasn't for Elizabeth for telling me, than Milo would definitely be a dead man right now." Jason unfortunately said.

"Ok that means he's going to have to be gone longer. Look I'll be over there soon."

"But Sonny…" Jason was going to ask him about Spinelli, but Sonny had already hung up making Jason a little suspicious of what was going on.

He looked at Angela, "I have to go to the hospital."

"Is Jason hurt?" Angela asked in concern for she still loved him.

"No and even if he was you've been replaced." Sonny said knowing this would hurt her and further piss her off.

She looked hurt, "If Jason isn't hurt than who is?" She asked with her voice trembling knowing that Elizabeth was the one in his life now.

"Spinelli. Look I don't think it's a good idea for you to come to the hospital…" He said to her for he didn't know how Jason would react and along with Robin and Elizabeth who hated her even more for how they almost died because of her.

"I'm going, but I'll lay low." She told him.

"Fine. Come with me." He said for he didn't want Alcazar's men or any of her people picking her up. He wanted her for himself. He wanted her dead, for in the business you kill the people that betray you and Angela had just entered that field. He was going to have Jason be the one to kill her for two reasons a) Jason was the best at this and b) Jason needed to deal with whatever feelings he had left for her. It was a test and Jason needed to pass it.

Surprised by his kind gesture she didn't think even think or start to believe that he started to forgive her, he was doing her a favor and that was all it was.

**Elizabeth and Emily had showed Lulu** where the staff showers were. Lulu was too stressed; too shocked to wash her face and hair so the two women did it for her.

Emily took the shampoo and washed her hair while Elizabeth took a wash cloth and washed Lulu's face which had some of Spinelli's blood on it.

She kept her eyes closed and they finished washing her hair.

"Lulu, well be out here when you're done, we'll give you some time to yourself." Emily said to her.

Lulu opened her eyes and nodded, "Ok."

They walked away from the showers and over to the lockers where they waited for her to come out.

Lulu took her clothes off and slowly took the soap and rubbed it against her arms and then slowly worked her way down. Ten minutes later she was done and she turned the shower off and made her way over to her towel that they had left for her.

Emily got paged and had to leave Elizabeth alone with Lulu.

Lulu walked into the locker room and saw Elizabeth waiting for her, "Where's Emily?"

"She got paged and had to go. She left me her scrubs for you." Elizabeth said.

This was an awkward moment for Elizabeth had something she was dying to tell Lulu and Lulu had something she was dying to tell her, they could both sense tensions between them.

"Ok Thanks. I'll just be a minute." Lulu said as she grabbed the clothes and walked around the side and got dressed.

She came back a few minutes later and sat next to Elizabeth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elizabeth asked knowing that sometimes talking helps.

"Um ok, I mean you're going to find out from Jason anyways so…." She looked at her knowing that Elizabeth and Jason were obviously together now.

"I had gone to see Spinelli because he had something for me and I came at a bad time because he had just discovered something and I thought it had something to do with the project I was working on, but it didn't." She looked at Elizabeth trying not to hint to her that she knew Elizabeth's secret.

"I begged him to tell me and it was about Jason and…." She looked down for a minute trying to find the strength to not lose control.

"You. I know about your little secret Elizabeth." She revealed and Elizabeth was speechless.

"I don't have the strength or the patience to yell at you for how you hurt my brother so I'm not going to give you a hard time about it right now." She said to her as Elizabeth was about to explain.

"So Spinelli and I were arguing about what I should do for I really wanted to get angry at you and Jason, but instead it brought on an argument between him and I and it ended with, I never want to talk to you again."

Elizabeth just listened, she didn't want to get into a fight with Lulu and she took what Lulu said to heart so she did what Lulu asked.

"But I didn't want to end the friendship and I knew the argument we were having was stupid so I came back to his room a few minutes later and he was taking a shower. Anyway he saw me and he wasn't in the shower yet and we started talking."

She shook her head in disbelief as she had a flash back of the kiss and said, "He kissed me."

"And I feel horrible about it." Lulu said as she looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth knew this was her queue to talk, "Do you regret it?"

"The funny thing is that I don't. It felt right. I realized that I like him two and it kills me that I feel this way because I knew I was going to have to tell Milo." Lulu said and Elizabeth could relate to her which was why Lulu chose to talk to her.

She looked at Elizabeth right in the eye, "Is that how it felt with you and Jason… the night of the black out I assume…when you two kissed each other and knew then…"

"No. What happened between Jason and I that night was pure comfort, he was hurt, I was hurt and we came together for one night." Elizabeth explained saying that she didn't love Jason right off.

Nodding her head trying to understand she continued her story, "And I was going to tell him, but Spinelli and I were on the couch kissing when Jason and Milo showed up and it all happened so fast."

"I didn't even know that Milo was the one that shot him until Spinelli fell off the couch and I looked up and saw him with his gun out." Lulu said as a couple of tears fell from her eyes.

"Lulu, this isn't your fault. I saw Milo earlier, he tried to kill Alcazar. I called Jason and he saved Milo from killing him. It isn't your fault that Spinelli was hurt it was an accident." Elizabeth tried to explain.

"Lulu when Milo shot him, was Milo angry? Did he express any kind of emotion that would say that he did this on purpose?" Elizabeth asked her trying to make a point.

"No."

"No? And that's because it was an accident. One time when I was about your age Jason and Zander were fighting and Zander had a gun in his hand and the gun went off. I was shot in the arm and the two of them felt horrible about what they did, but I knew it was an accident which was why I was able to forgive them. Can you forgive Milo for an accident?" Elizabeth asked her.

"I don't know, I don't even know if he can forgive me for practically cheating on him with Spinelli." She said standing up.

"Let me tell you another story. You know I find it incredibly interesting how Jason and I have a lot of stories that seem to clash with you and Milo." She said smiling at her as Lulu too began to smile.

"Funny thing is Milo and I see a lot of each other in you guys. Our relationship…everything." Lulu smiled for the first time she had forgotten this thing with her brother and the baby.

"Well let me tell you this story and you will definitely be freaked out." She laughed.

"There was time after Jason rescued me from the crypt when his enemies kidnapped me that I didn't know if I wanted Jason or Zander. Well one night Zander and I were together and Jason saw us, he assumed that I had made my choice and I hurt him because a part of me had. When Jason saw us together it hurt him and it hurt our friendship it changed a lot of things and we remained just friends for years."

"Wow." She said in astonishment of how similar the two were.

"So just because Milo saw the two of you together, doesn't mean that you and Milo can't be together or won't be together. Put yourself in Milo's shoes, he probably thinks that you hate him or can't forgive him for shooting your friend…right?"

"I'm sure he's thinking it, but it's not true. I want to be able to forgive him I just don't how or if he'll be able to forgive me for kissing another guy. I mean like you said it took Jason a while before he could get passed it and be friends with you again." Lulu said.

"Yeah sometimes time heals everything." Elizabeth said at last.

"Yeah sometimes it does." Lulu stood up and decided that she should probably check up on Spinelli.

"I guess I better get going. I should go check up on Spinelli and see how Lucky is." Lulu started to walk out of the room when Elizabeth stopped her.

"Lulu, I know this doesn't change anything, but I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt your brother. I did what I thought was me protecting him; I thought it was for the best." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you coming?" She asked wondering if she should wait for her.

"Yeah I'll be out in a little bit I just need change, my shift is over, but you go ahead." Elizabeth said nicely as she was happy that Lulu wasn't yelling at her yet.

"Thanks for listening," Lulu said as she opened the door.

"Your welcome, anytime you need to talk I'm here." Elizabeth said letting her know that no matter what Elizabeth and her brother were going through that Lulu could come for help anytime.

Lulu smiled and left for the OR where the surgery was being performed.

**Sonny came through the elevators and saw Jason sitting down. **

"Sonny we've got a possible problem…" He said to him.

"What?" he asked nicely.

"We need to contact his grandmother; I can't fill out this information." Jason said obviously thinking there was a problem.

"Than just call her." Sonny didn't know what the big deal was.

"If we do, she's going to want him to come back and live with her and you know how essential he is to our business." Jason explained.

Epiphany overheard that last bit that Jason had said which made her wonder why they still needed Stan.

"Ok well ask Stan to get the records. I'm sure it's all on a hospital computer where he used to live." Sonny said.

"Ok, but don't you think we should still contact his grandmother, he is her family, his only family." Jason said sadly.

Sonny sat down next to him, "I don't think we can say that she's his only family, Spinelli was just starting to grow on me, he's a little weird but I know you look at him like he's one of your own kids and in a way I do too. I mean the way you've punished him and then taught him things and all the girly advice you give him. I think we're his family too."

Jason looked him and they both laughed, "I'll get Stan on this and call his grandmother."

"Hey what were you doing earlier?" Jason asked.

"Oh I was at my office, just finishing up some stuff." Sonny lied for he didn't want to mention that he was with Angela.

**Elizabeth finished getting dressed and walked out of the locker room and decided that she needed to make one stop before she went to see Jason. **

Walking to Lucky's room she noticed that Lucky was awake; she slightly opened the door knocking on it.

"Would you like some company?" she asked.

He looked up from his magazine and knew this conversation was coming.

"Um sure." He said as he put the magazine away.

He watched her close the door and sit in a chair next to him; he took notice of her very pregnant belly and knew that she only had a couple of weeks left until she gave birth. It stung knowing that he was never going to be with her or be the father to that child.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I should be asking you that." She said looking at his bruised faced and his arms which still had bandages on them.

"Oh well if I don't move then I'm fine, but if I start to move my arms then I get a little pain. But for the most part I'm better." He said to her.

"Well I'm glad." She said.

"Are you really?" He said as he really wanted to snap at her.

"Lucky I'll always care about you. After seeing you get hurt on the TV and then passing out in front me. I was worried about you." Elizabeth said as her hand accidently touched his but he slowly pulled it back.

"hmm yeah well I tried to get the station to cut the feed, I knew what Alcazar was up to. Look Ric and Alcazar are working together and I'm sure you already knew that from Jason, but you need to be careful. Now that the truth is out Ric is going to be all over you to try to get a rise out of Jason and you and I both know it'll work." He alerted her.

"I know. Thanks for the caring about me." She said appreciating the fact that he wanted her to be safe.

"Well I guess I'll always care about you. I just want you to see you happy…even if its not with me." Lucky said sadly but truthfully.

At that instant Cruz walked in, "Hey Elizabeth, can I talk to my partner?"

"Oh yeah." She got up from the chair and said goodbye.

"Hope you get better soon Lucky. I'll see you later." Elizabeth said as she left the room.

Cruz closed the door and looked at Lucky, "Sorry I didn't come sooner to help her leave sooner."

"No its ok. It was a much needed conversation. So what brings you here?" Lucky asked his head glanced from the window to Cruz.

"Well a kid name spinelli was just brought in, gun shot to the spine and your sister was with him." Cruz said before he could tell Lucky that Lulu was ok.

"Is she ok?" Lucky as in concerned.

"Yeah, a little scared but she's ok."

"Was there a shooting, like full mob war shooting or…." Lucky went on.

"No, your sister and Jason aren't talking about it so we're going to have to wait to the kid gets out of surgery." Cruz said disappointed.

"I love it how Jason Morgan has…." He couldn't even speak the words, he hated how Jason now had Elizabeth and a child the he thought was his and now he had taken Lulu too. It was amazing at just how much he Lucky had lost.

"Look man; just be happy you're alive." Cruz said he walked up to him.

"Should I really be happy, I mean the only thing I have going for me is my career." Lucky said feeling sorry for himself.

"That reminds me the mayor wants to have another meeting with you and you got this in the mail at the PCPD." Cruz said handing him the letter.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm being an ass to you. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself and yet I do. Thanks for saving my life." Lucky said.

"Hey what are partners for?" Cruz said as the guy's laughed.

"Now I talked to your doctor. He said that you could leave in five days. Your leg should just be a cut by then and your arms, well you'll still have a few bandages around them, but he said you're making a speedy recovery." He said happily.

"Well that's good I guess." He said smiling.

**Elizabeth walked into the waiting room where Jason and Sonny were** and sat next to Jason.

"How is she?" Jason asked meaning Lulu.

"She's ok. A little shocked still as to how things happened. She's seeing the surgery now and Jason she knows about us."

"She didn't get mad at you or anything…" Jason asked wondering if they had a fight.

"No. She told me she didn't have the energy to yell at us, but I'm sure once this blows over she'll be more than happy to let us know how she feels about the whole thing." She said to him seriously.

She looked over and saw Sonny, "Hey Sonny."

"Hey Elizabeth, so how do you like working again?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I like it a lot. It's nice to get out of that apartment of his." She said looking over to Jason.

"Yeah right. You love that place." He said playfully to her.

"I like to come home to it, not stay their all the time." She said laughing as he grabbed her hand.

"Well in a few weeks you'll be their all the time." He said smiling at her obliviously referring to the baby.

They laughed and Sonny could see that Jason was happy and therefore decided to wait to talk about Angela.

**Angela had taken a different entrance to the hospital and she wanted to see how Spinelli was. She walked through the hall and saw Cruz leave Lucky's room.**

Lucky was the only one that had been somewhat nice to her while she had been at the PCPD. He didn't really know who Sam was and therefore wasn't upset when the truth came out. As for what happened to Elizabeth he blamed that on Jason because he failed to let the police do it they're way.

She walked into his room, "Hi. I can leave if you want…" She saw him reading his magazine and when he saw her he immediately asked her to come in.

"No come in." He said.

She smiled and sat down next to him, "How are you?"

"I'm feeling better, one step at a time. How did you get out of the PCPD? Please tell me you didn't escape?" He joked.

"No! Don't be silly." She laughed at his comment.

She continued, "Mac let me go, apparently Sonny got the charges cleared and Mac was tired of me being here so I left. I went to go see my daughter's grave and ran into Sonny and well I tried to give him a reason not to kill me."

"Yeah well I'm sure Mac has already told you that you should leave town. I mean it's probably the safest thing for you to do because Sonny and Jason will get rid of you as soon as you're no longer useful to them." Lucky advised her.

"I don't know. I don't want to leave, but I still love Jason, but I know that I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him with Elizabeth. You know it would hurt too much. I've made mistakes, but to kill me because I didn't tell the truth? Sounds unfair to me." She said to him.

"I know what you mean. Only Cruz knows this, but a part of me wanted to die in that explosion. I've got this fantastic career, but none of that means anything when you have no one to share it with. I'll never get her back and that kills me. I told god that if I lived he better give me a good reason to stay." Lucky depressingly said to her.

Angela and Lucky had always felt a connection. When their significant others were with each other Angela and Lucky were always running into each other or getting stuck in elevators. They started to become friends and it didn't bother him that Angela had a past, he didn't know Sam and therefore was more interested in getting to know the girl sitting in front of him.

"Well I'm glad you're alive. I think you're the only friend I have right now or at least until you find out the entire truth about me." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you tell me everything? I'll just sit here and listen." Lucky said for he had nothing better else to do.

"Are you sure?" Angela said wondering if he was still going to want to be around her when she was done talking.

"What else am I going to do? Look, I didn't really know Sam McCall that's why I'm not upset that your not who you said you were. You tell me who you really are and it'll be like we're meeting for the first time." He said to her smiling.

"Your not gonna runaway are you?" She said sarcastically.

"I don't think I can," He laughed playfully.

Angela went on starting with how her father abandoned her and then she talked about her cons, Lucky sat their intently listening and was not about to judge her.

**Lulu helplessly looked at the window as Patrick extracted the bullet from Spinelli's back. **Robin saw Lulu standing out their and left the room to tell her what was going on.

"Is he ok?" Lulu asked.

"He should be fine. We're stitching him up right now." Robin said as she could see the smile across her face.

"So he's going to ok?" She asked with tears falling from her eyes.

Robin nodded and gave Lulu a hug, "he's ok."

"Thank you Robin and tell Patrick I thank him too." She said as they ended the hug.

"There's no need to thank us, it's our job. He should be in his room in about couple of hours. You can tell everyone in the waiting room that he's going to be ok." Robin said confidently.

Lulu smiled and looked at Patrick who was doing the surgery and then walked down the hall.

Ric had just been signed out of the hospital by Dr. Ford. He had a few bandages around his head, but he was given the clear to leave and he knew that he definitely needed to get back to the PCPD.

Upon leaving his room he ran into Lulu, "oh I'm sorry." He didn't even notice who he had bumped into.

"Lulu right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"How's your brother?" He asked wanting to know if the man was dead or alive.

"He's ok. He has some bad burns and bruises, but the doctors say he should be fine."

"Oh well tell him that the PCPD is very proud of him for stopping Alcazar from escaping." Ric said pretending like he was actually proud of the man.

"I will." Lulu wasn't stupid she knew this man was always up to something and she was going to make it her business to protect her brother and the people she cared about from him.

They both walked into the waiting room and Ric took the elevator and Sonny and Jason took noticed of that.

"He's going to be ok." She said speaking to Jason and Sonny.

"Oh well that's good. I thought we were gonna lose our best guy." Sonny said.

"yeah I talked with Robin. He should be in his room in a couple of hours. I'm gonna stay here with him, but you guys can leave." She said speaking directly to Jason and Elizabeth.

"Yeah Jason and Elizabeth, you two can leave I'll stay here with Lulu." Sonny suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I got it covered here." Sonny ensured.

"Ok well. We'll see you two later." Jason said as he and Elizabeth held hands walking to the elevator.

As soon as they left Sonny turned to Lulu, "What did Ric say to you?"

"Oh the usual pretended to care for my brother and then said that it was a good thing Lucky prevented Alcazar from leaving the country." Lulu said as she begun to dislike Ric.

"Ok. If he says anything else to you, you tell me. Not Jason. Me." Sonny said.

Lulu was surprised that Sonny wanted to leave Jason out of this, "Why not Jason?"

"Jason has enough going on in his life and Ric will complicate that. There's something going on with him and Alcazar and now that the truth is out about Jason being the father of that baby, things are about to get very dangerous for her." Sonny explained.

"How dangerous?" Lulu said in concern for Elizabeth for even though she was annoyed at Elizabeth she would never want something bad to happen to her.

"Let's just say that when Carly was pregnant he kidnapped her and I'm afraid he might try to do the same thing. That's why I'm going to put more guards around here and have them follow her. Also Angela is out of jail and she's going to do everything she can to get Jason. I would hope that she would never hurt Elizabeth, but you can't be too careful." Sonny further explained.

"Oh don't tell Jason that either." Sonny said.

"Why?" Lulu said, she didn't plan on telling him but she wondered why Sonny was telling her all these little secrets.

He sat her down and he leaned into her, "Jason and Elizabeth are happy and until they've been like that for a while, until I see that he is actually in love with her the way she's in love with him I don't want him thinking about Angela. That's all you need to know."

She looked at him and knew he was serious.

Now that- that was out of the way she wanted to know what would happen to Milo, "What's going to happen to Milo?"

Sonny looked at her and this was part of the business he couldn't tell her so he lied, "he'll be gone for a few days as long as no one speaks his name. We'll know in a few days if the police are going to charge him with anything. Hopefully Spinelli won't remember anything. Don't worry though, just carry on your normal business and when the police ask you question you say you didn't see the gunman, that it was a robbery. Ok?"

"Alright." Lulu stayed quiet until a nurse came in telling them that they could see him.

The truth was that Milo was not going to come back for another couple of weeks if not a whole month. He needed vacation time and time to clear his head and if he still wanted a job than Sonny would give him one, but with the stunts he pulled today Sonny couldn't take anymore chances.

**An hour and a half later Lucky stared at her as she had just finished telling him everything, "That's it?"**

"Yeah." She was surprised by his reaction.

"Well I can safely say Angela that we are still friends." Lucky said smiling at her as he played with her hand.

"Really that's it? You're not going to judge me and tell me I should have told the truth…" Angela asked him.

"No. I mean if Jason can't get passed the fact that you killed a guy in self defense and that you conned him and everything else than maybe he's not the right guy for you. Jason is a natural born killer. He kills people everyday and doesn't think twice. If he can forgive you for sleeping with Ric than he can forgive you for lying" Lucky said honestly.

"I guess. Thank you for listening. I should probably go." She said as she got up from his bed letting go of his hand.

"Where will you go?" He asked knowing she had no place else to go.

"I don't know. Some where…" She said as she walked to the door.

"You don't have to leave. Why don't you stay?" Lucky asked for he liked her company.

"You mean it?" She asked hoping that he would mean it.

"Yeah. I'd like the company and your not safe walking around on your own. Stay here with me for the night. I'll make you a deal, I don't have anyone to essentially take care of me, so when I leave the hospital why don't you stay with me. Like my private nurse, you'll take care of me and I'll let you stay with me at Kelly's until you figure something out." Lucky happily offered.

She walked towards him, "That's a kind offer, but I really don't deserve your kindness. I mean don't you hate me for what happened to Elizabeth?"

"Come here." He motioned to her and she sat on his bed.

"You want to know why I'm being so nice to you?" he said to her.

"What happened to Elizabeth was Jason's fault. I told him exactly what would happen and he didn't believe me. She almost died because of him; he'll have to deal with guilt for the rest of his life."

He continued, "I don't hate you because you've never really done anything to me. Sure when you were Sam McCall we talked about what we were feeling and those were real conversations between us. You have a different name, but in a way your still the same person. You still have the same goals, you still want to be a mother and you still want to fall in love and get married. So Angela give yourself a break. Give Jason, Sonny and Alexis time to deal with everything and if they still hate you, at least you've got me."

She smiled at him, "Would it be ok if I hugged you?"

"Yeah, just go gently." He said.

She leaned in and hugged him, "Thank you for being so understanding."

"Thank you for being here with me." He said to her for he was happy to have someone to talk to.

He had been so lonely in the hospital that it was nice to have someone that cared about him. At the same time he was indeed serious that after he was well she would have to find her own shelter for he also hoped that Angela wasn't thinking that they were going to be romantically involved even though she said she still loved Jason because Lucky was no where ready to be in a relationship and to tell her the truth even if he was he wouldn't be with her.

**To be continued….**


	40. Already Over

Chapter 40: Already Over

**Author's Note: **

Please listen to Already over by Rie Sinclair. This is a really short chapter, but I found this song and decided to remove this part from chapter 39 and have you all read it with the music. It's a continuation basically from the last chapter…

**Sonny looked at Lulu and told her that he was going to check up on Alexis and that if Spinelli's condition changed then she was sure to call him or Jason.** She walked into Spinelli's room and sat next to his bedside.

All she could think about was Milo. She felt bad for she knew that she should be thinking of Spinelli since this all happened because of her, but it was impossible to think of anyone else other than Milo.

Knowing that Spinelli wouldn't wake up for another couple of hours she walked out of the room and up to the hospital roof where many people go to get away.

She looked at the sun that was setting and took out her cell phone and called Milo. It was big step for she knew that in some ways he didn't be deserved to be talk to like she wasn't deserving of his attention, but she needed to hear from him and make things right.

**Overlooking Port Charles Milo stood on a bridge and looked at the sun setting.** His phone went off and he looked at who was calling.

"LULU" read across the screen.

He ignored the phone call and turned his cell phone off.

He had stayed much longer than he was suppose to for the shooting had taken place around 12 and he wasn't suppose to leave till 3. Although it got dark early in Port Charles it was now 4 pm as he looked at his watch.

"We'd be having dinner now…" he said to himself as he silently started to cry.

**The phone up to her ear** she realized that he either didn't want to talk to her or his phone was off. She stared at the sky and wondered where Milo was.

**He realized that he** had messed up big time. There was reason people don't get revenge on others for revenge never works, it only makes things worse.

He looked around the area and flash backs of him and Lulu crossed his mind.

"Why are you so good to me?" Lulu asked after she had just been crying over Dillon.

"Because you're a good person, you're good to me and we're friends. Friends help each other out," he said as he held her in his arms while she silently cried over her problems with Dillon.

Then he remembered one day when he took her out paint balling. She told him that she needed to get some anger out and he took her to the paint ball range and they got suited up and splattered paint all over each other. That was a good day he quietly said to himself.

He giggled and then looked at another part in the sky.

**Lulu looked at the sky and suddenly thought about heaven.** She wondered if Max was there and if he was looking down at her in disapproval. She remembered the night he died and the night Milo and her came together as more than just friends.

"I'm sorry we lost him," said the doctor that went by Robin Scorpio.

She looked at his face as it quickly turned pail. He screamed out in disbelief and when he started to lose his balance, started to fall on his knees she suddenly responded by grabbing him. She held him up and held tightly onto his hand.

**Milo standing on the bridge looked at his hand** as he remembered the night she grabbed it while he broke down at the news of his brother's death. As he looked down at his hand trying to remember what it felt to have her hand in his, but like the rest it became just another memory turning to dust.

**Sitting down in a lawn chair on the roof she looked down for a moment** and noticed the scar on her leg where the glass had cut into her when she feel through the shower. She leaned back and retraced her thoughts of how he came to her help when he saw her rushing through the hospital.

She silently laughed and whipped the tears from her face as she opened her eyes remembering what it felt like to wake up with him at her bedside.

He confessed his concern and his intentions of wanting more with her and all she could think about was her want to kiss him.

Putting her finger to his lips he stopped talking and she sweetly said, "Will you shut up and kiss me?" and sure enough he did.

**Giggling from when she asked him to shut up and kiss her,** Milo rose his fingers to his mouth, "Lips of an angel she had."

He took one last look of the town and then walked over to his bike.

**Lulu walked over to the door and before she put her hand on the door knob to exit the roof top she looked out at the sunset one last time before night sunk in. **

Closing her eyes she remembered there promise to one another.

Sitting in his apartment the day of his brother's funeral they sat on the leather couch and as he played with her hair Milo nervously, but graciously said "…promise that no matter what happens we stay friends and we're always honest with each other…"

Already lost in his eyes she raised her hand to his warm pink cheeks and just as she leaned in to kiss him she said, "I promise."

**Opening his eyes from the remembrance of the kiss they shared after that he took his keys out and sniffled tears that were building up.**

Before he started the ignition he looked at the sunset one last time, "Well it look's like I'm breaking our promise Lulu."

**She opened the door as she looked out at the horizon only thinking about how they once believed there relationship to be similar to Jason and Elizabeth's, "I really hoped that we could have made it last as long as they did." **

She whipped the tears out of her eyes and gained her composure as she turned her head away from the sky and walked through the doorway closing the door behind her.

**While putting the key's into the key whole he wiped a tear from his eye as he looked at the photo of her in his hand, "Maybe we'll find our way back to each other." **

He started up the engine and as he was about to put his helmet on he looked at it realizing just how much it reminded him of her and all the times she wore it when they went riding. He gently placed it on the ground deciding that it would be a constant reminder of what he was running away from and then at last he drove off into the sunset and never thought twice about returning to Port Charles.


	41. A surprise engagement

Chapter 41: A surprise engagement

**Author's Note: **

Ok this is a really cute chapter for Robin and Patrick fans. I know some of you wanted me to go back and cover some of the other couples and I'm happy to do it, just give me a request and I'll include them in a chapter. Nicholas and Emily fans will be happy with this chapter since it also includes a bit of them. As for Jason and Elizabeth fans…well some of you will be happy with this chapter at least half way through it while the rest of you might be a little bitter. That's all I'm going to say. I love this chapter for its cuteness between couples and its conflicts with the couples. As usual enjoy and don't forget to review! P.S. I just ran spell check so hopefully everything is fixed I know last time I got a little careless and made some errors, sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finishing up at the hospital Patrick and Robin exited the hospital and he walked her over to her car, "I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Ok I'll see you then," she leaned in kissing him.

He watched to make sure she left the parking lot safely and then he got into his own car making a few phone calls before he would drive off.

"Hey Emily this is Patrick, did Elizabeth tell you about…" Emily cut him off.

"Oh yeah, she did, we'll be over at your apartment around 5 and you can tell us exactly what you want." Emily happily suggested.

"Perfect, thanks again for doing this."

"Your welcome, believe me we're happy to do this for you two." Emily assured him that this wasn't a problem for the two of them.

"Ok well I'll see you later, I better get going."

"Till then bye," she hung up the phone and Nicholas entered the room.

"Please tell me that wasn't Elizabeth?" Nicholas hoped for he didn't like Elizabeth's uncertainty with her feelings about Jason when there was Lucky who was ready to take her back or so he thought.

"No it wasn't, it was Patrick and if it was Elizabeth…" She let on wondering what he would have done seeing the fact that he had grown to be annoyed at her lately.

"Then I guess I would have tried to help her any way that I could. Maybe if I had things wouldn't have been so bad for Lucky," Nicholas continued to go on about.

She walked over to him as he was sitting in the arm chair and she sat on his lap, "Nicholas what happened between them was their fault not ours. Sure maybe if Elizabeth had told us up front the truth maybe Lucky would have been better off, but look at him. He has a great career that will surely give him the notion to stay off his addiction and he's still Cameron's father."

"You're right. SO what's going on with Patrick," he asked wondering why Emily seemed so excited when she talked with him.

Rising up from his lap she walked away and then turned around and excitedly said "Well he thinks this is the big night…I think he's going to pop the question."

"And how does this involved you?" he cheerfully asked for he was happy to see her excited.

"Well he wants Elizabeth and I to decorate his apartment or something, he has it all planned out except for a few things. So we graciously agreed to it."

He walked up from his chair, "Well I'm glad you two want to help him only I think you might need the help of a man…"

"Oh really? Why do you think so?" Emily flirtatiously asked.

"Well you don't want Robin to think that he had help, its much more romantic when it looks like the person you love did it all by themselves." He brushed his hand up her shoulder as he got ready to kiss her.

"You're speaking like you know from experience which I know can't be the truth since Alfred was the one that packed us that secret dinner in the barn, the same barn where he locked us in, where we got back together…" she teased him.

"I never said I…" Nicholas tried to save himself from being a hypocrite but it was no use she caught him.

She kissed him, "Let's just say that I like it when Alfred intervenes."

"Oh you do?"

"Well yes, he always seems to know what a woman truly wants in her heart." Emily continued to tease Nicholas that he didn't know her heart.

"Are you saying that I don't know your heart? Because I seemed to know it last night and this morning, this afternoon. Oh and lets not forget the past oh I don't know FIFTEEN years that I've known you." He laughed as he leaned in giving her a very passionate kiss.

"So I take it that you want to help then?" Emily asked.

"Well duh," he said as he took her hand and they walked up stairs to get ready to go out.

**Elizabeth was putting her make up on when Jason walked up behind her, "Where are you going out tonight?" **

"I didn't tell you? I guess I must have forgotten with all the drama going on wit Lulu and Spinelli. I'm going out with Emily and we're going to help decorate Patrick's apartment, he's popping the question tonight and wants us to create something special."

"Well I'm glad, I'm happy for Robin. She deserves to be happy. Are you sure you're going to be ok. I mean you're not supposed to be stressing yourself and decorating an apartment doesn't that require you to lift things and…"

She turned around, "Jason I'm not handy capped. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I can't do things that I would normally be able to do. I think I can hang up a couple of decorations and…"

"I know I just think that maybe I should tag along to help. I can take you two to all the best places and get something for Patrick in my gratitude for saving your life and we can go shopping for baby things afterwards since we really haven't had the time to do it. I mean it's a win/win situation."

"I'll talk to Emily and see what she thinks, but since Cameron is staying with Audrey tonight I think it's safe to say that you can go."

He smiled and he hugged her, "You know you look beautiful in that dress."

"In fact you look so beautiful that it's got me in the mood to…" he tried to flip up her dress.

She flirtatiously shouted, "Jason stop it!"

He tried again and she grabbed a hold of his chin, "Jason! Now I don't want to have to dis invite you because you're miss behaving, but you're leaving me with no choice…"

"You wouldn't…" He looked at her and saw her devilish playful face.

"You've seen how I get with Cameron; don't think I won't do it."

"I can't believe you're treating me like a five year old," he said sarcastically.

"Well its working," she leaned in kissing him as they had fun playing they're little charades.

"For right now it is," he kissed her back and he let her finish getting ready as he walked into their bedroom picking out a nice suit.

She walked into the bedroom and saw his back facing her as he looked for a shirt, she suddenly felt like she was the one being tortured for every time she saw his muscles flex and his arms move as he was looking for a shirt it made her want him even more.

Sitting down at the bed she picked up the phone and Jason noticed her presence, "feeling tortured yet?"

"Jason that's not even a fair question," she knew that didn't make any sense for of course she was feeling tortured and he wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine since she obviously looked hot to him in the bathroom with her dress on.

Picking out a shirt he turned around as he buttoned it up, "of course it's a fair question? One last look before I cover up…"

He walked towards her as she dialed Emily's number and she saw how annoyingly playful he was being with her, "Jason stop it. I mean it."

"I'm just saying one last look until tonight…can you wait that long," he teased her.

"Jason this is not funny," she giggled for he was really getting her hormones high as he showed of his chest to her.

"Hello?" Emily answered her cell phone.

"Jason stop it, I'm not going to…" She continued to flirt back with him as he kissed her cheek and then she heard Emily's voice.

"Oh hi Emily, sorry Jason was just…well I'll explain later." Elizabeth joked.

"I think you can spare me the details," she laughed with her as she had an idea of what was going on.

"I was calling because Jason wants to go out with us and get some stuff for Patrick's' apartment and then go out afterwards to do some baby shopping. So I was wondering if you had any objections to that?" She looked over to Jason who was now putting on his coat.

"That's funny because I was just going to ask you if it was ok if Nicholas came along, he wanted to help decorate and then we we're going out to dinner. So I don't have a problem with it if you don't have a problem," she spoke truthfully knowing already that Elizabeth wouldn't mind.

"No I don't mind I just wonder if they will." She said as she looked at Jason who was walking over to the bed with his shoes.

"I was thinking that too, but you know what they're just going to have to get along because sooner or later we're going to be seeing a lot of each other with your baby and Spencer, so they're just going to have to grow up. I'll meet you at 5 at Patrick's?"

"Yup," they said good bye and she hung up the phone.

"Ok I have good news and bad news. What would you like?" She asked him as he finished putting his other shoe on.

Smiling at her, "I'll take the bad news"

"Ok well Nicholas is coming with her." She slowly said.

"Elizabeth, that's not really bad news." He said not totally understanding why she thought it might be a big deal.

"I know the two of you don't exactly get along so…" Jason cut her off before she could explain anymore.

"Elizabeth, Nicholas and I are big enough men to not to cause any trouble. We both love you and Emily and wouldn't want to cause any harm to the two of you."

"You can say that to me till you're blue in the face, but Emily and I both know that it won't happen like that." She joked.

"Well I bet you I can keep my cool this entire evening and if I can than…" he hinted as he leaned in over to kiss her forcing her to lean back on the bed.

"Ok Jason if you can be a good boy tonight than I will think about it," Elizabeth playfully said as she kissed him getting up from lying down on the bed.

"We better get going…" She said as she stood up with her hand in his and they walked out of the room and down the stairs walking out of the pent house.

**After Patrick had talked he went to his apartment and took a shower to make him look irresistible tonight.** He couldn't wait for the evening to unravel and he only hoped that Robin would drop her insecurities and just move in with him and allow herself to be happy.

Stepping out of the shower his cell phone rang and it was Robin Scorpio and Anna Devaine talking on the same line.

"Hello?" he didn't immediately know who was calling because the two spies' were calling on a secure line and therefore caller I.D. didn't work.

"Well hello Patrick this is Anna and Robert." Anna spoke cheerfully.

"Hello Patrick…" Robert said hi too.

"Hello I assume you got my message. Robin is fine." Patrick assured them, but was surprise that the two weren't more concerned for their daughter.

"Fine, what happened that would allow her to not be fine," Robert asked and Anna was thinking of the same thing. Obviously the people they were working for didn't say anything about Robin being shot.

"Didn't you guys get my messages?" He asked wondering what exactly they knew.

"No we didn't, what happen to our daughter?" Anna asked in concern.

Patrick dried his hair off with the towel while still having the phone to his ear, "Are you guys sitting down?"

"Yes we are…" Robert hinted as to that was a stupid question.

Patrick walked over to his bed and sat down, "Ok well there was an hostage crisis at the hospital and everyone was taken hostage, Robin and I, Sonny, Alexis, Elizabeth, most of the doctors and Lulu, Luke's daughter. So they let a few go until one gunman got pissed off and Robin went on a rant and they shot her."

"Oh my..." Anna said in disbelief while Robert was thinking the opposite.

"I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches…" Robert said angrily that his daughter had been hurt.

"But she's ok now. The surgery's went well and her and I are better than ever." He assured them as he was trying to get to his next point.

"Oh well I'm glad, I'm glad she has you," Anna said sincerely.

"Well thank you, so the reason I've been trying to get a hold of you is because…"

"Well spit it out boy we don't have much time left to call…" Robert said hoping that would get Patrick to say what he's been waiting all this time to say to him.

"Oh Robert shut up, let him say it when he's ready." Anna said already thinking a bit as to what Patrick might say.

"The truth is that I love your daughter and I wanted to ask you two for your permission to ask her to marry me." He proudly smiled.

"I knew it! I told you Robert! I told you this was why he was calling!" Anna shouted out at Robert obviously winning some bet they had between them.

"So is that a yes? You give me permission?" He continued to grin hoping they would say yes.

"Well of course" she said, "I just hope Robin says yes. You know how she has doubts about the two of you, but its fine with me and I'm honored that you asked…Robert…"

She started to demand something nice out of Robert for he hadn't really talked much since Patrick mentioned marriage.

"Alright, I guess you're good enough for my daughter…I'm just kidding man I don't think I could picture Robin with anyone else." He kindly said which brought a smile on everyone's face.

"Ok well I just wanted to get that out of the way, I have to go now to get ready for the big date, but I'll have Robin call you if it works out." He concluded there conversation.

"Ok well we're try to be available, give us a date as soon as you can so we can make sure we're not busy." Anna said fully excited for her daughter.

"Ok we will. Bye and thank you so much for everything," he continued to compliment.

"No thank you Patrick. Thank you for making our daughter happy," Robert said softly, but sweet.

Patrick hung up and Robert and Anna were left to talk.

"I think I'm going to come to town in a week or so, you should come." Anna suggested for she would make time for her daughter's wedding where as Robert was thinking of trying pull a Luke stunt where he just shows up for the time and place.

Robert who was sitting in his desk looking at new recruits for their organization noticed a familiar name, "I think I will be too, just for a couple if days this time until I can work something out."

"I guess that will just have to do," Anna said in disappointment.

"Hey I said I'd be there when you are, but I'm going to have to take care of a few things before I can just leave work for her," Robert tried to explain as he looked at the folder of the mysterious Port Charles citizen that was being looked under for possible Fed induction.

They said goodbye and he walked up from his desk and talked to his boss, "This person here…who put the paper work in for this man. Are you sure he could even pull it off with the year he's had."

"Look he's done excellent work lately and I'm not sure who nominated him for this, but he's definitely a possibility. In fact I want you to go down to Port Charles in a week and offer him the job, if he says yes then we'll look into it further and see if he really can work for us."

He continues, "And I know deep down that you want to see you're daughter with her possible engagement…" he hinted as he had listened to their conversation.

"Gee thanks for giving me privacy." He looked at him sarcastically.

"But thanks, I'll do this and deal with the new recruit and then I want time off though. I want the next 8 months off to deal with my daughter and whatever she needs. Deal?" He asked politely.

"Robert you don't have to ask for it, you've worked here so long that you can have as much time off as you need…you know you could just retire…" before he could finish the sentence Robert pulled a small little fit.

"Hey I'm not old enough to retire; I'm fully capable of doing spy missions and such. I don't know why everyone keeps telling me I need to retire…" he annoyingly walked away leaving his boss and co-workers playfully laughing.

Patrick finished putting his tie on when he heard the doorbell ring, "I'll be there in a minute."

Realizing that after all the fussing around he couldn't fix his tie well he tossed it on the ground and then gave himself one look in the mirror.

Elizabeth and Emily were standing outside the door while Jason and Nicholas were outside standing next to each other for their cars were parked next to each other.

"Lets just act civilized tonight," Nicholas said.

"Emily make a deal with you?" He tried to joke but Nicholas looked at him weird.

"Elizabeth made a deal with me to be good and I fully intend on getting along with you." Jason said as kindly as he could.

Nicholas gave out on his seriousness and joked with him, "Yeah she made a deal with me too…"

"What do you get in return for being good," Jason asked not thinking that it might be sexual because he looked at Emily as his sister.

"I don't think you really want to know, just like I don't really want to know what you to decided upon," he looked at him with a goofy stare.

"You're right…stupid question…" he laughed and the two laughed together.

He opened the door and they walked through the doorway.

"Thanks again for doing this…" He cheerfully said to them.

"We told you we don't mind doing this, Robin is our friend and so are you." Elizabeth said sincerely.

He smiled at the two of them and then went into detail as to what he wanted, "Ok now I've made this list."

"She's already rubbed on to him, Patrick make's lists now…" Emily leaned to Elizabeth.

Patrick heard what Emily said and turned around, "Hey I wanted this night to be perfect."

"Go on…" Elizabeth encouraged.

"Ok so tonight when we come back to my place I'm going to take her to the rooftop of the apartment building and I want a nice table set with lights around the entire place and don't worry about dinner food I've already got it planned."

"And what exactly do you have planned for dinner," Elizabeth asked knowing that Patrick doesn't cook.

"I thought well I was going to get some take out from the metro court restaurant…"

"And when are you going to have the time to set this up? Patrick maybe we should just handle the food." Emily suggested.

Elizabeth agreed, "Yeah, let us take care of it. There must be a favorite restaurant the two of you like. Tell us what it is and we'll pick up the food and set it up."

"Ok, but you two are taking on more work than I really planned for you too…" he said feeling guilty that he should have done more on his part for he knew he was asking a lot.

They looked at each other and Emily revealed that they had two other people helping, "Well Nicholas and Jason sort of wanted to tag along…"

Elizabeth finished her sentence, "they offered to help us so you see we can handle everything you ask of us."

"Are you sure they won't mind…" He asked again wondering how he got such good friends.

Emily quickly answered, "They won't, they promised us they wouldn't be any trouble with each other or give us any trouble with this."

"You two must have made some sort of deal with them…" he started to laugh.

Emily and Elizabeth knew where Patrick was going with this so Elizabeth changed the subjects, "Patrick give us the list and get going so we can start the wild goose chase for all the things you want."

He handed her the list as he smiled at there great annoyance of him teasing them about their sex life with their men and grabbed his coat, "It's ok guys, I didn't want to know in the first place."

"You better get going or you'll be doing this yourself," Emily laughed out at him.

He left and closed the door behind him.

"Ok let's assign jobs," he said to them.

They looked down on the list,

White lights to go around the rooftop.

Clean up root top? Cleaning stuff in the closet. (sorry I know this was bad of me)

table and chairs

flowers outside

rose petals for the bed

food from metro court, we'll both have the chicken parmesan

Desert: strawberries dipped in chocolate with chocolate cake on the side.

I need someone to pick up the ring at Tiffany's.

Anything else you can think of is great! Thanks.

"Well I'm so glad we can read his hand writing…" Emily said as his hand writing was almost impossible to read.

"Ok I'll pick up the ring and the food with the desert."

"And I'll get the lights with Nicholas and the flowers; do you think he already has a table and chairs?" She asked wondering if he had even thought if he had them.

Elizabeth looked at Emily then at the list again, "Hmm I don't know…oh look here at the bottom it says he doesn't have table and chairs, he said just to tell him the bill."

"Ok how about we get the table and chairs," Emily offered.

"Are you sure because Jason wanted to get him some kind of gift in return for saving my life…can you believe it? So we can always get him the chairs and table as a gift."

"Oh no its ok, Nicholas wanted to do the same thing only he wanted it to be a like one of many pre wedding gifts," Emily laughed.

"It's funny how they're just in the giving mood right now?" Elizabeth looked at Emily and they both laughed.

"Ok then we'll take care of that stuff and we have to be back here at 6:30 that'll give us and hour and a half before he comes back here with Robin," Emily suggested before they locked up the apartment and left.

Jason and Nicholas waved good bye to Patrick as he drove off in his red Porsche and they waited patiently for Elizabeth and Emily to walk out.

"There they are," Nicholas said as he pointed to the two women laughing at what ever they had been talking about.

When they reached the car Elizabeth explained what was going on, "ok we've already split up the jobs, we have to be back here at 6:30 to set up everything."

"That'll give us and hour and a half to set things up." Emily finished.

"Ok whatever you say," Nicholas said as Emily started to walk over to him.

"You two are the boss," Jason said as Elizabeth walked towards him.

They got into their cars and drove into opposite directions.

"So what's out first stop?" Jason asked.

"Well we need to order food from the Metro Court Restaurant and then go to Tiffany's to pick up the ring."

"Ok the good thing is that the two are right next to each other so we should be done in no time and then I want to go to Best Buy." Jason sneakily suggested.

"Best buy? He already has a big screen TV Jason," Elizabeth stated wondering what else Patrick would need from best buy.

"That's not the only thing you can get from the place. Did you notice if he had a stereo system?"

"Actually I don't think he has one," she honestly said to him.

"Well there you go." Jason said as he smiled to Elizabeth.

"**So we need to pick up some flowers and we should go to Crate and Barrel or Pottery Barn to get that furniture…" Emily suggested.**

"Ok well I'll place the order for the flowers while you look in the stores," Nicholas said as they pulled into the mall.

"Deal." She said as he dropped her off and she walked into Pottery Barn.

He parked the black SUV and took his phone out as he walked across the road to the store Emily walked into.

"Hello? Yes I'd like to place an order for 12 dozen roses. Yes I know that's a lot of roses, but I'm willing to pay any amount for them to be done in an hour."

He continued, "I don't care how much it costs, I settle for the best and if you make it on time then I'll make it worth you're while."

Emily looked at the outdoor tables and wanted something simple, but nice.

As she walked around she finally saw one that caught her eye.

It was a rich hand-rubbed black finish table that had a mortise-and-tenon joinery with a rugged, all weather painted finish over the alder-wood frame. It came with four chairs that had the exact same color, design and finish. She knew right away that it would fit the scene that Patrick was trying to create.

Looking at the price tag it was $800 for the four chairs and the table, but knowing that it was a gift to him she didn't mind how expensive it was.

"Hey! Have you found what you're looking for?" Nicholas asked as he saw her admire the table.

"Yes I think this is it," she smiled as she looked at him.

"Ok well let's get it and I placed the orders for the flowers I told them we would be there in an hour and luckily they're not too far away from his apartment." Nicholas informed her.

"Fantastic, let me ask you, do you like this in black or white. I think the black looks great, but I think it might be good for the lights to match the table, what do you think?" She turned around with her hands on his shoulders trying to explain her vision of how she expected the roof top to look.

Looking at the table and then at her, "hmm, well to be honest I like the black, but the cushions on the seats are white so the lights would still match with the furniture. I think black is more his color and theme of his apartment."

A lady that works at the store walked up to them, "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah we'd like to purchase this table and if you have any of those small white lantern lights." She said politely to the women.

"Yup we have those too. How many would you like?"

"How about 4 or 5 boxes since there are only 10 lights in each?" Emily asked as she followed the lady to the check out.

Nicholas followed them and they paid for the items.

"**You order the food and I'll get the ring," Elizabeth suggested as she walked into the Metro Court lobby that had now been re done since the explosion.**

"Ok and they wanted chicken parmesan and chocolate cake with strawberries, right?" he asked to make sure.

"Yes oh and you should probably tell Carly when she asks that it's for Nicholas and Emily."

"Why?" he chuckled.

Laughing with him, "You know why, she hates Robin and if you say it's for us then she'll get just as mad Jason. We don't want to take any chances."

"Ok I'll see you in a bit." He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek.

As she walked into the direction of Tiffanies Maxie was leaving the clothing store that she was working.

The two bumped into each other, "oh I'm sorry," Maxie said immediately not realizing that she had bumped into Elizabeth.

"Oh don't worry about it," Elizabeth said as she looked up to see that she had bumped into Maxie.

"Sorry I didn't know I bumped into you," Maxie said obviously still feeling awkward with the whole Lucky situation from the summer.

"It was my fault to…" Elizabeth said as the silence hit the two.

"Well I've got be going," Maxie said as this was just too weird for her which in the past had not been a problem because usually she'd yell at Elizabeth every chance she could.

"Maxie, I'm sorry about Georgie. Jason and I wanted to come to the funeral, but we figured Mac didn't want him there so we just decided not to go." Elizabeth said trying to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

"No I understand. So you're with Jason now? Not that I'm about to go ranting off about Lucky and everything." Maxie said trying to keep this as professional and "Georgie" like as possible.

"Yeah I guess I am I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about lying to Lucky about sleeping with and the whole baby thing. As you can see I was being a hypocrite, I slept with Jason and lied to Lucky about the baby, Jason is the father." Elizabeth continued to feel a little guilty as Maxie's eyes got wider while she heard of everything.

"Hmm, so I'm trying this new thing where I try to be at peace with everyone, it's what Georgie would have wanted so a declaration of peace Elizabeth," she stuck out her hand.

"Sure," she happily agreed hoping that Maxie might actually hold up to her end of the bargain.

They walked away not really saying goodbye for that little peace right there between them was enough.

**Jason saw Carly having dinner with Jax and the boys, "Well Carly and Jax the place looks great."**

"Thank you," they both said.

"Hey Jason!" Michael said giving him a high five.

"Hey man!"

"Jason would you like to join us?" Carly asked.

"I wish I could but I'm just picking up some food to go," Jason said knowing that her next statement would be directed to Elizabeth.

Carly tried to smile as she was about to mention Elizabeth, "Oh for you and Elizabeth I assume."

Jason saw how hard it was for her to keep her composure without going off on a rant however he knew that she wouldn't do that in front of her kids.

"No it's actually for Patrick and Robin," he said wondering if Carly would express the emotions that Elizabeth had predicted.

"Oh. Well why can't they just pick up the food?" she asked wondering why they had bothered Jason.

"Oh well it's a special dinner date for the two of them," he said to her and Jax obviously knew what he was getting at.

"Well good for them, tell them we send our best wishes…right Carly?" he said knowing Carly was starting to get a little annoyed since Robin and Elizabeth were the women she hated the most besides Angela of course.

She looked at him and then back at Jason with a huge fake smile, "yeah."

He silently laughed and so did Jax, "Well I better go, but I'll see you guys later."

He said good bye to Michael and Morgan and went to bar where he could check up on his order.

"Carly I can't understand why you don't like Elizabeth and Robin," Jax said choosing his words carefully with the boys around.

"Ok its not that I don't like them, I just well lets not talk about it here in front of the boys," she said as she turned her head to Michael and Morgan.

"Yeah mom, explain why you don't like Elizabeth because I think she's really nice and I like her with Jason." He said knowing that he was pushing Carly's buttons.

"Yeah explain mommy…"Jax encouraged her to give Michael an answer.

"Oh honey, you know I like to see Jason happy…" before Carly could mutter something else out Michael said, "What you don't think Elizabeth makes him happy?"

Smiling for the awkward position she was put in she had to think of something quickly, "No she does make him happy…"

Michael glanced over to Jax who was having just as much fun as he was with this, "Than what is it? Cause I like Cameron coming over to play, he gives Morgan something to do so I can do stuff on my own…"

"Oh well if you…would….like to have…Cameron over I'm sure we could arrange it," she said taking a few gulps every now and than.

"Good…" Michael smiled, "But you still didn't answer my question…" he had to hint for she had tried to forget what he asked her.

"Oh well boys, you know I don't like Jason with anyone, I'm just very over protective of him." Carly reluctantly said.

"That's what I thought," Michael jokingly said as he liked to see his mother squirm.

Carly looked at him and the Jax as she begun to catch on to there game, "Michael that was not funny, you did that on purpose…"

"**Hello I'm here to pick up a ring for Patrick Drake." Elizabeth said as she walked into the store and talked to the women who asked her for help first.**

Elizabeth followed the lady and looked down at all the rings as the lady was processing the information.

She looked at all the different rings; some had regular diamonds in while others had heart shaped jewels in them. In a brief moment she imagined herself getting married if Jason was to propose to her again.

A back yard wedding at the Quartermaine's all of her close family and friends as well as his looked at her as Steven walked her down the isle.

They got to the priest and Jason took her hand, "I take thee Elizabeth Webber for better or worse, in sickness and in health…for as long as we both shall live. I do."

"And I take thee Jason Morgan for better or worse, in sickness and in health…for as long as we both shall live. I do." She smiled at him as they placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"In the power invested in me, I know pronounce you two husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest happily shouted.

He lifted the veil and she looked into his blues eyes as his hands touched her face as they leaned in kissing ever so passionately.

"Elizabeth…" Someone called her name.

"Elizabeth…" the woman from the counter called her name.

She snapped out of her fantasy and realized that Jason had been shouting her name as he walked over to her.

"Oh sorry," she said trying to act like she hadn't be distracted by her dream.

"Elizabeth Webber?" the lady asked as she saw the name in the computer.

"Yeah here's my I.D." She gave the lady her I.D. as the woman noticed that Elizabeth hand no ring on.

As she processed the information through the computer, "I know its easy to get lost in those beautiful rings, there's so many to chose from that you can sort of imagine yourself getting married with one of them on."

"Yeah," She agreed with her.

"So if you don't mind me asking why are you picking up the ring?" she asked trying to find out a little more information about Elizabeth.

"Oh well he's planning to pop the question to her tonight and he asked some of his friends to help create a magical night, so my boy friend and I got the duty to pick this up." Elizabeth explained.

"I see, well that's very nice of you all to do that for him."

"Yeah well he's done so much for us, he's a surgeon and we all work on the same floor, so when he asked we couldn't be happier to pitch in."

"Well it'll be another few minutes before the paper work can be finished, why don't you try some rings on?"

"Oh no its ok, my boy friend is going to be here any minute and…" Elizabeth tried to decline her offer even though deep down she wanted to try a few on.

"Well if he catches you then at least he'll have an idea of what kind of ring you want when you two get married," she encouraged.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Come on a few won't hurt," she persisted.

"Ok, how about the heart diamond shape?" Elizabeth said excitedly.

She took the ring out and Elizabeth placed it on her finger, "It sure does shine, it really is gorgeous."

"Well honey if you like that one then you'll definitely like this…" She looked in the case and took out a ring that would make Elizabeth positively sure that it was the ring for her.

Taking it out if the box she carefully unwrapped it and showed it to Elizabeth.

**Jason walked into Tiffany's and saw Elizabeth at the counter with the lady; he was just about to sneak up on her when she heard the woman at the counter say, "Try this one on."**

"It's so…." Elizabeth was speechless.

"I know beautiful right? Well it would have to be, it's a sapphire and it's more precious since it's in the shape of a heart." She said as Elizabeth put the ring on.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how gorgeous it was and the connection she felt when she placed it on her finger, "Its breath taking."

"It fits nicely," she said as she liked the fact that the women had extreme interest in the ring.

**Jason overheard how excited she was about the ring and instead of sneaking up behind her and surprising her he quietly walked out of the store and leaned against the wall outside of the area.**

Jason had asked her multiple times to marry him and for some reason he felt a little sick and scared when he saw her looking at the rings. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this, but the thought of marriage and seeing her with a ring that she had obviously wanted, spooked him.

He basically had a panic attack. The vomit that he tasted in his mouth was his mind telling him that he was no where even close to having forgiven Elizabeth. While the scariness he felt was his heart telling him to let it go for if Elizabeth ever found out that he hadn't forgiven her than she would surely never forgive him for making her fall more in love with him then she would have ever allowed herself too.

"**Yeah it does, this sounds silly, but I feel a connection with this ring," Elizabeth said stupidly for people don't have connections with rings.**

"Don't be, I have customers all the time that say they have a particular connection with one ring verse another, tell me why this ring?" she curiously asked as he got Patrick's ring and carefully packaged it.

"I don't know I guess it's just because that the man I'm in love with has blue eyes and I fell in love with those blue eyes when I was very young and have fallen in love all over again with them."

Elizabeth realized that Patrick's ring was ready and she slid the ring off.

"Here you go," she said to the woman at the counter.

"Ok, do you want me to put this on you're wish list in case the man you love ever wants to know what you like?"

"You do that sort of thing here?" she said in amazement.

"Yeah we do," the lady said in joy.

"Well sure, you know my name and this has to be the only ring that I would want. Thank you."

As she handed her the bag with the small box in it she happily said, "Sure thing, good luck to you and you're friend."

Elizabeth smiled and started to walk out of the store.

**Count down, do what you tell Carly to do all the time, five, four, three, two, one. Now just walk back into the store and pretend like nothing happened. You're not having a panic attack, you love Elizabeth, you love her and you forgive her, Jason said trying to convince himself. **

He walked back into the store and saw Elizabeth leaving, "hey" she said excitedly.

"Hi," he said trying not to show any signs of what he just experienced minutes ago.

"Ready to go? Did you get the food?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's in the car." He said as they exited the hotel.

Jason covered nicely because Elizabeth couldn't tell one bit that he had just experienced doubts about their relationship.

**Emily and Nicholas were the first ones to make it back it Patrick's apartment and walked up to the roof top which was surprisingly cleaner than they thought it would be. **

Emily set up the lights while Nicholas tried to put the table together, "Having some problems Nicholas?"

Looking at the directions, "um."

He didn't want to admit that putting this together was harder than he thought but realized that he might actually need some help, "um yeah."

"Well I just talked to Elizabeth and Jason and they're on their way."

"Ok why don't we get the flowers and then put the table together," Nicholas said as he was already giving up on the table.

"Ok," she silently laughed.

They made it too the parking lot when Jason and Elizabeth pulled in, "Good they're here."

"Hey!" Elizabeth said as she walked out of the car over to Elizabeth.

"So did everything go well?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I got the ring, he got the food and then we picked up a gift for him. Did you find chairs and a table?" Elizabeth checked in.

"Hey Nicholas would you give me a hand over here?" Jason hollered.

He walked over to the back of Jason's SUV, "So you decided he needed a stereo system? Nice. Let's unload it."

The men picked up a huge box and brought it into the apartment complex.

"I can't believe they're actually getting along," Elizabeth said as Emily too had amazement in their eyes.

"I know." Emily said as she grabbed a huge basket full of all the roses.

"You think you have enough roses," Elizabeth sarcastically said as all 144 roses sat in the basket.

"Don't look at me like that, Nicholas ordered them," she laughed.

"Did you look at the ring?" Emily teased.

"No I didn't unfortunately, but it must be nice because it was at least a couple thousand dollars."

"Oh I know, but aren't they're rings and jewelry just beautiful?" Emily asked.

"Yeah…" She said thinking about the ring she tried on.

"Ok now I know that face Elizabeth, what happened?" Emily asked as she locked up the car and they walked in to the apartment building.

"Why do you always assume something bad happened?" Elizabeth teased back.

"I don't know I see you're face and just assume that something has happened…" She joked.

"Well it was nothing bad, the lady that was putting together Patrick's Ring… well she encouraged me to try some rings on and I told her that I wasn't interested, but some how she convinced me." They walked into the elevator.

"Well did you find one that you liked?" Emily asked wondering if she did find a ring.

"Yeah, it's a sapphire in the shape of a heart; I put it on and felt this connection with it. Like it was meant for me…I know that sounds silly but…"

"Why does it sound silly?"

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that you couldn't feel a connection with a ring and for some reason I put it on and felt a similar if not the same connection I have with Jason."

"I don't think a marriage proposal is as far as you think it is. This baby is due in a month and I can see that he loves you, so don't sell yourself short." The elevator doors opened and they saw Jason and Nicholas standing there.

"We realized we needed the keys to get in," Jason said as both Emily and Elizabeth looked at him and Nicholas like they were stupid.

"Yeah…" Emily took the key out and opened the door.

While Jason and Nicholas loaded in one of the two speakers Emily and Elizabeth started to get the flowers ready.

"I'll spread out the pedals," Elizabeth said obviously taking the easier job, but then again she was pregnant so it was best she didn't do anything to add stress to her body.

"Alright I'll finish putting the lights up and when you're done you can meet be outside."

Jason and Nicholas went back to the parking lot to get the rest of the electrical equipment while Emily put the rest of the lights up.

"So how did the ring fetching go?" Nicholas asked as he was wondering if Jason had begun to think about proposing to Elizabeth.

As they took the speaker out Jason looked at him and was not in the mood to talk about marriage, but he couldn't let on to him that he was not possibly interested in marrying her for Nicholas might tell Emily and Emily would tell Elizabeth leaving Elizabeth hurt.

"Oh you know I'm not really sure, Elizabeth went to get the ring and then we met back at the lobby," he tried to sound convincing.

Nicholas looked at him and could tell something was off, "So you didn't go looking at rings for the two of you, I mean I'm not trying to pressure you I just wondered if it crossed your mind at all."

"No we didn't. I have asked her multiple times, but you know how Elizabeth is she wants to marry for love and not just for a baby."

"Oh and are you not sure she loves you?" Nicholas continued questioning him as they went up the elevator.

Jason was trying to keep his cool he didn't like this 20 question game he was playing with he for he felt like Nicholas was trying to set him up.

"Its complicated, but I'm sure once the baby is born things will become clear to her and I and we will do whatever we feel is best."

The elevator doors opened and they brought the last of the stereo stuff in.

Elizabeth joined Emily on the roof and saw how nicely the lights had been put up, "nice job Em."

"Thanks, now we need some rose pedals all along here and then we can put some roses on the table when Jason and Nicholas build it."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said as her and Emily spread the pedals everywhere.

**It was 6:30 and Robin was just applying make up to her face when Maxie walked in, "hey, big date tonight?"**

"I don't think so. It's just a regular night for us." Robin said fully unaware of what was being prepared for her.

"Ok so what are you going to where?" Maxie asked as she looked at her closet.

"That red dress in their…" Robin said confidently.

Maxie looked in the closet and noticed that it wasn't in there, "um it's not in here."

"What do you mean its not?" she asked as walked away from the mirror.

She looked through it, "We have to find it!"

"Why can't you just where another dress?" she asked not realizing what the big deal is.

"You don't understand? This is the first date, the first real date we've had since I've been in the hospital and I look really good in that dress. Please try to find it for me." 

"Ok I'll look in the laundry room," she said as she left the room.

Maxie walked in to the room and saw that it was clean but wrinkled; she quickly ran up to Robin's room, "ok I found it."

"It's all wrinkled…" Robin said knowing she might be late now.

"That's ok. We'll just iron it. You might be a little late but that's ok."

"I'll call Patrick." She said.

**Patrick was at a bar with his father and his friend Pete having one last conversation with them, "Yes Pete for the fiftieth time I want to marry her. I love her."**

"Well son we're happy for you," Noah said.

"Are you sure you don't want to hit Las Vegas one more time before you leave bachelor Ville?" He asked.

"I'm sure," he said as he drank his soda.

"Have a beer with us Patrick…" Pete tried to influence him for they had been there for over an hour talking and he had only a soda to drink.

"I can't in fact I should really be going I have to pick up Robin soon," at that instant his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Patrick its robin I'm gonna be a few minutes late," she looked over to Maxie who was ironing the dress.

"Make that 20 minutes late," she said.

"Ok that's alright," he said as he needed to call Elizabeth and see how far they were from being done.

"Don't worry about it, how about you call me when you're ready?" He continued talking.

"Oh thank you so much Patrick I owe you one," she said.

He smiled and they said goodbye.

"It's a sign man…you're not ready to get married…" Pete continued talking.

"Will you shut up?! The man is proposing…" Patrick's father said as Patrick got up from the table and left the two bickering.

He got to a quiet area of the bar and called Elizabeth.

"**Hey Patrick!" She said enthused.**

Jason, Nicholas and Emily looked at her wondering what Patrick wanted.

"How is everything working out?" he asked hoping that things were going as planned.

Looking at the men who were hoping that Patrick wasn't coming home anytime soon Emily sarcastically said, "I find it hilarious that you kill people for a living Jason and Nicholas you work in business dealing with millions of dollars and you can't seem to put together a simple electrical system."

Elizabeth giggled at her comment as she finished listening to what Patrick had just asked, "Perfect, we just finished the roof top, the lights look amazing and the table is set with flowers. I got the ring, where would you like me to put it?"

Jason looked at her as she laughed, "Oh you think that's funny…it's not easy to kill people…"

"Yeah and it's hard to make business deals when millions are at stake," Nicholas looked at her with a goofy face.

Patrick heard them laughing in the background, "Um I tell you what I think I'm going to come home for a few minutes; Robin is running late so I'll see you guys in 15-20 minutes."

"Oh well ok…" Elizabeth said not expecting that he was going to come home so soon.

"Alright I'll see you then," he said as he hung up the phone and said good bye to his father and best friend.

Elizabeth hung up the phone and turned around slightly laughing as Jason and Nicholas who were standing up now trying to figure out why it wasn't working.

"Ok guys since Robin is running late Patrick has decided to come home for a bit before he goes back out to pick Robin up. He says he's going to be here in 15 minutes."

"15 minutes?" Jason questioned.

"I don't know if we'll be able to have it working by then," Nicholas said.

"Well I'm sure a neurosurgeon can figure it out and if he can't then there's no hope for men in this world," Emily continued to tease.

Nicholas looked over to her again at her sarcastic comment and walked over to her with one agenda, to tickle her, "That's it Emily!"

"No! You know I hate to be tickled," she giggled.

"Well Jason have you tried plugging it in?" Elizabeth asked for they had the speakers set up and the whole cd system setup.

"Well yeah…" he and Nicholas looked around.

Emily spotted the un plugged wire, "you might want to check again guys."

They looked around and Jason looked behind one of the speakers and held up the wire. Elizabeth started laughing and all Jason could say by her sudden abrupt laughing was "very funny."

He plugged it in and walked over to Elizabeth while Nicholas turned it on to a local radio station.

The song "Come away with me" by Norah Jones started to play.

"Dance with me…" Jason said as he walked to her with his right had out.

Speechless as to how sweet he was being she held back for a second, but once again his eyes convinced her to lose herself with him tonight, "Ok, but just one dance."

"We'll see about that," he took her in his arms and they slowly danced the night away.

Nicholas and Emily joined together and she laid her head on his chest and dance to the calamity of the song.

Elizabeth's arm just above his waist he encouraged her to lean her head on his chest while he held her hand.

It was moments like these that confused Jason. Why was it earlier he was having panic attacks about marrying her or even loving her, but then at times like this he could easily say he loved her and mean it.

"I love you…" he softly whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and just danced to the quietness of the song.

Nicholas and Emily were slowly dancing as they witnessed the closeness of Jason and Elizabeth, "You know Emily I'm actually starting to believe that he might actually love her."

"Yeah I think I am too." She said getting lost in how the two danced with each other.

Song after song played and the two couples never broke up their dance until Patrick started to open the door.

"Oh hey guys, whose radio is that?" He asked wondering who brought the music over.

"Its yours," Jason said happily to give the stereo.

"Really? For what?" Patrick asked wondering if this was some wedding gift when Robin hadn't even said yes yet.

"For saving Elizabeth's life in the OR, that night changed my life forever." Jason said as he looked down at Elizabeth.

"Well I was only returning a favor when she helped save Robin," Patrick said as he walked over to Elizabeth hugging her and shaking Jason's hand.

"Oh and thank you too Emily and Nicholas for helping out just let me know how much I owe you for the table and flowers and I'll write you a check right now…" Patrick said as he motioned over to his check book.

"Don't worry about it, it's on us." Nicholas offered.

"You serious? Well what's you're reason for this generous offer of yours," Patrick asked because he hadn't saved Emily's or his life so he wondered what it could be.

"Easily Robin gave me back my son when Jax and Carly wrongly took him. What she did I will never be able to repay her for, that little guy is my whole life besides her…"

He hugged Emily and shook Nicholas's hand and then happily smiled to everyone in the room, "Well thank you guys, you don't know how much this really means to me and well Robin too."

Jason and Nicholas waited outside for them as Elizabeth and Emily finished a few things with him. .

"Ok we didn't put the food on the plates, but it's in the refrigerator so when ever you guys are ready to eat just put it in the oven. The desert is also in the refrigerator." Emily explained.

"Here is the ring, I haven't looked at it, but hopefully the store got it right." Elizabeth further explained.

"Ok thanks," Patrick said as he was just about to say good bye to them.

"Good luck!" they said as they left his apartment.

"You ready to go?" Jason and Nicholas asked.

"Yup!" They both said as they all entered the elevators.

"Ok Em I'll see you at work," Elizabeth said as she got into the car with Jason.

"Ok bye!" they both excitedly said to each other for they couldn't wait to see Robin at work tomorrow.

By the time they got on the road Elizabeth had fallen asleep in the car from the exhaustion of the day.

"So…where to next?" Jason said excitedly.

When he heard no answer he looked over and noticed that she had fallen asleep, "its ok, we'll do it another day."

Driving home Jason desperately tried to figure out what was going on with himself. He argued in his mind why his moods towards Elizabeth changed so frequently and why he couldn't just let himself be happy with her.

When he drove into his apartment complex he carried Elizabeth in his arms up to their room and gently put her on the bed.

He quickly got dressed and the slowly climbed on the bed and cuddled up with her. He watched her all night and smiled at her quiet peaceful innocent face. It was something Jason hadn't done for a while, but he hoped that it might offer him some answers about his relationship with her.

**Emily and Nicholas decided to go home to Spencer for it was 9:00 now since they lived so far away. **

They saw Alfred who told them that Spencer was already asleep and the couple when upstairs and plopped themselves on their red silky sheets.

As Nicholas got undressed Emily struck a conversation about Jason and Elizabeth.

"You know Elizabeth could be engaged soon," she hinted to him.

"How do you figure?" he asked wondering if it would be because of the baby.

"Well the baby is due in a few weeks 4 or 5 to be exact, don't you think Jason will want them married or last engaged by then?" she asked him as she got up from the bed putting her own pajamas on.

Walking into the bathroom to wash his face, "But you and I both know that she won't marry for that reason. It has to be love, why do you think she decided not marry Lucky again. She's not in love with him…"

"Well that's not exactly true, she loves Lucky but its different she told. She said it's a kind of love of friendship, but anything more than that is still too painful to go back to right now." Emily said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah I guess, but she loves Jason. I think she's loved him a lot longer than we've known, but I still think…." He put his tooth brush in his mouth cutting of what he was about to say.

Spit, "I still think they might not get married. I asked Jason today about how the ring "fetching" went. Like if he and Elizabeth looked at any rings while they were picking up Patrick's.

Emily who was also brushing her teeth, "And what did he say?"

Spit, "He told me that he's asked her multiple times and she keeps saying no, but that once the baby was born things might be clearer to him as well as her. Cause I asked him if he loved her and he said yes. So I don't think love is the problem."

Putting her tooth brush away and rinsing her mouth with water, "What do you think the problem is then?"

Putting his tooth brush away and walking into the bedroom again, "He seemed really antsy about the whole marriage thing, like he wasn't ready to get married. Do you know if he's talked to Angela yet? I mean it's been like a couple weeks now right?"

Meeting him on the bed, "What do you think he still has unresolved feelings for Angela?"

As he put his arm around her, "I hope for Elizabeth's sake he doesn't. If she ever finds out that he might still love her I don't she'll ever be the same."

As she placed her head on his chest, "She's gone through so much Nicholas."

Scrolling his eyes towards her face, "Lets just pray that he doesn't..."

"Yeah," she closed her eyes and they fell asleep hoping that their best friend wouldn't get her heart broken.

Knocking on the door Mac answered it, "Hello Patrick come on in."

"Thanks," he smiled at the man but his attention quickly turned to Robin who was at the top of the stair case looking down at him.

She walked down the stairs and he literally took his breathe away.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said as he was trying to keep his composure from the way she looked tonight.

"Thank you," she said as her eyes got locked on his.

Mac and Maxie watched them leave the house hand in hand, "you know I think tonight he's going to as her to marry him."

"No he's not dad," she said in disbelief.

"How do you know?" she continued.

"Did you see the way he looked at her? A man always knows when he's ready to get married and he's definitely ready." Mac said as he looked over to his daughter and they hugged.

"**Where are we going?" Robin asked in the car.**

"Well I thought we would skip out on the dinner and a movie and go to my place." He slowly said for he didn't want to give anything away.

"But Patrick we always come back to you're apartment after we do all those things," she stated wondering what he was up to.

"I know, but I thought since tonight was our first official date since everything that it would be more peaceful and relaxing to go to my place."

"Ok…" she said as she watched him drive.

Walking down the hall of his apartment complex Patrick walked passed his room, "Patrick this is your room last I checked."

He walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand, "You're right it is, but we're not going there right now."

"But…" She was all of the sudden confused as to what was going on.

"Just close your eyes…I'll show you the way…" He walked behind her guiding her to the steps of the rooftop.

"Ok, but you know how weird this is…" Robin still had no idea that he was planning to propose to her.

They got to the roof top and he made on last pan from left to right to make sure everything looked perfect and it did.

"Ok you can open you're eyes now," he excitedly said.

She removed her hands from her eyes and was speechless. She looked at the white lantern lights that were bright like the stars from the sky and she looked at the rose pedals all over the place.

He motioned her over to the table and she noticed how nice it was and at that moment she new that he must have had help with this.

"Ok I know you definitely didn't pick this table out…" Robin playfully said as she stood at the table touching the quality it was in.

"What do you mean? I can pick out furniture, I did a good job with my apartment…" he winked his eye at her.

"No I did so tell me who helped you put this magical night together…" She hinted as she knew he had to have had helped.

"Alright you caught me…Emily and Elizabeth came over with Nicholas and Jason and helped with the lights and the table…" Patrick disappointingly admitted, but still had a cheerful mood about it.

"That was nice of them," Robin said as she looked

He grabbed her hands, "Robin I was going to wait to do this until after we had dinner, but I can't wait."

She looked at him in a little bit of confusion.

As he got down on one knee she knew what he was doing.

Holding on to only one of her hands now as he grabbed the small box from his back pocket.

"Robin Scorpio…you have seen me in my darkest hours and in my greatest. You've cared for me when no one else would. I'm a better man when I'm with you and I need you in my life. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He opened the box revealing a huge diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

Tears falling from her eyes she never thought that when she returned to Port Charles to help out an old friend that she would meet the man she was going to be with for the rest of her life. She had given up on her dream of falling in love, getting married and having children. She knew or at least though that it wasn't in the cards for her and she was ok with that until she met Patrick. Patrick had showed her what it felt to be alive again, what it felt to be in love with someone again and he had accepted her for her HIV positive sickness when others wouldn't. He loved her for better or worse and for the first time she realized it.

"You're making my makeup run…" she wiped the tears from her face.

He laughed a bit, "Is that a yes?"

"You bet it is…" She said as he got up from his knee and they kissed each other.

"I love you…" She said kissing him once more.

"I love you…" he said as he took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger.

"Perfect," he said.

It was something she rarely felt as she looked at the diamond sparkling with the lights and the stars and for one of the first times in her life she felt like she was the luckiest woman on earth.

He sat her down at the table while he brought up the food from his apartment and then ate together talking about their future.

"Oh my parents…" Robin thought wondering what her parents would think of her engagement to him.

"What about them?" he asked already knowing of course that they were alright with it all.

"DO you think they'd be happy for us?" She asked since the last time they came to town they had witnessed Patrick and her having a few problems.

"Well why don't you call them?" Patrick asked as he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she would find out that he had already asked for the permission.

She took out her cell phone and speed dialed there numbers and some how got them onto a three way calling system.

"Hello Robin," Robert said as he wondered if she was calling to tell the news.

"Hi. I'm just calling to say that Patrick and I are engaged and I just want to know if you're ok with it?" Robin asked knowing that even if they weren't that she would still marry him.

"Of course we are, he wouldn't have asked for our permission if we weren't alright with it…" Anna went on as Robin's eyes scrolled over to Patrick who was smiling for he knew that Robin had discovered that he had already asked them what she was asking now.

"He did that? He asked you guys for permission before he asked?"

"Sure did and how could we say no. We know where his heart is robin girl." Robert said as a tear came from his eye realizing that his daughter was growing up.

"It's with you honey," Anna said as her eyes were also getting teary eyed.

"It is isn't it?" Robin realized.

"Well I just wanted to tell you, I know you're busy so I'll let you go." Robin said knowing that this would probably be the only time she'd ever get to talking to them about the wedding.

"Ok sweet ums. Will see you soon? You tell us when you want to start planning and we'll be there." Anna said knowing just how important it was for a mother to be with her daughter in times like this.

"Really, you'll be here, even dad?" She asked wondering if her dad would make the same commitment.

"Even dad? We're not going to miss you're big day and all the planning that comes with it...we promise this time we're here for you." Robert proudly said.

Patrick was happy to hear that her parents would be coming because even though Robin said it didn't bother her, deep down it did.

"Thank you guys; you don't know how much it means to me to know that you guys will be here."

"No thank you Robin. Thank you for letting us back into your life…" Anna said as Robert was thinking the same thing.

"I love you guys." She said to them and they said it in return before saying there good byes.

"Patrick you know how much more I love you right now?" she said as left the table and walked over to his side.

He got up from the table, "This much…"

"No…this much…" she kissed him passionately never wanting to let go of him.


	42. Welcome Home Flight 398

Chapter 42: Welcome Home Flight 398

**Author's Note: **

Introduction of new storylines. I've decided to bring back some characters to spice things up a bit. This is a really good chapter and everything to come is going to be really interesting. I'm not really sure how many chapters are left I think I might have less than 10 before I've completely run out of ideas and will stop writing for a while. So enjoy! Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The citizens here in Port Charles were trying to put their lives back together after the events that had gone done some weeks ago. This however would soon be put on hold with an airplane arriving with some old faces as well as some new ones.

Flight 398 landed in a city close to Port Charles where the drive to this little town was only an hour or so away.

Of the old faces on it, well some people were about to have their lives turned upside down. A villain hated by the Spencer's would come to cause trouble, but more so to shut up one the other people on the air plane who escaped from the old witch to quickly discover that Ms. Helena Cassadine was on her trail. This mystery woman would feel incredibly betrayed when she would find out that her best friend was not only engaged to her husband, but helped her husband hold onto a child that he wasn't the father of. Lastly the other woman on this plane was related to Elizabeth Webber, her sister Sarah Webber would return for a little while to help her, but how would Elizabeth react when Sarah makes a pass at her ex husband, Lucky Spencer. Some other friendlier faces on the airplane, Robert Scorpio and Anna Devaine were on their way to help their daughter make wedding preparations. It was a chance to make up for everything they missed, for everything they put her through and she would surely make sure that her parents didn't miss this event.

As for the new faces they would bring mild trouble to the people they were going to interact with at Port Charles. Starting off with two soldiers from Iraq, Cooper Barrett and Logan Hayes both of which had been close buddies since the war, but they would soon find themselves working on opposite sides of each other. Cooper Barrett would find himself making quick connections to some people due to his relative Brenda. Logan would come here trying to find the father that walked out on his family years ago and would plan to get revenge on him anyway he could. Another new face would be an old lady who would come here demanding that her son Spinelli be released from the mobsters duty and come home with her since she was his legal guardian.

These were just a few of the many people that would be joining Port Charles this summer and when they would well one thing is for sure….they would change the town forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick and Robin had entered the hospital and were taking the elevator up where a surprise was waiting for them.

Emily came around the corner, "Everyone they're coming!"

All the hospital staff was waiting for them so they could wish them congratulations.

"I love you," Robin said as she kissed Patrick on the cheek and he grabbed her hand, "I love you too."

The doors opened and they walked through them looking at each other when they heard, "CONGRADULATIONS."

Startled they looked up, "Well I guess good news travels fast."

"Don't look at me I didn't tell anyone…" Patrick said laughing at the hospital staff support.

Noah walked up to his son, "Congratulations son…"

"Thanks dad."

Elizabeth, Emily and Kelly walked up to Robin, "Well show us the ring."

As excited as Robin was she showed it off and they couldn't believe how big the rock was.

"Oh you're lucky Robin!" Kelly said.

"All I have to say is thank you Emily and Elizabeth for you're help Patrick really appreciated it and so did I."

Emily and Elizabeth hugged her, "We were happy to do it."

**Lulu was sitting with Spinelli when he woke up, "What's all that commotion?"**

Lulu looked up at him, happy to see him awake, "Two doctors just got engaged and the hospital staff threw them a little party."

"Oh." Spinelli raised his hand to his head, "What happened?"

Lulu didn't really know what to do, she wondered if she should tell him the truth or if she should just tell him that there was a robbery.

"What do you remember?" Lulu carefully asked.

"Well I remember we were on the couch, kissing and then I heard a gunshot and tried to protect you… the rest is a blank."

"Well you were shot in the back; the police said it was a robbery. They couldn't find the guy so they're classified the case as basically robbery related," she lied.

"Oh well are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" Spinelli asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you're ok. You gave everyone a scare. Sonny and Jason came by and they called you're grand mother." Lulu regretfully said knowing it would upset him.

"Oh well I can definitely say that probably wasn't a good idea." He grinned at her.

"SPINELLI!" his grandmother said walking into the room.

She pushed Lulu out of the way, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I just need some physical therapy most likely…"

"Was this related to those people you hang out with?" She asked.

"No it wasn't it was a robbery." Spinelli honestly said because he didn't know any better.

Concerned for her grandson, "Well I've decided your coming home with me; you don't need to stick around here anymore."

"Can you leave us alone?" she turned to Lulu.

"Um yeah," she said surprised.

"No Lulu you don't have to go…" he said as he would much rather talk to her about them than get a lecture from his grandmother.

"No its ok I need to check up on my brother…I'll be back later." Lulu said as she kissed his hand and then walked out the door.

She waited until the girl had left before turning around, "What's going on with the two of you?"

"I don't know grandma. Look you don't need to be here." Spinelli said.

"Well those to gangsters you work for obviously think that I do."

"They only called you because they didn't know my medical information like blood stuff. I'm not going home with you, my life is here."

"Well I'll see about that, but for right now you rest while I find a doctor to talk to," she said as she left the room.

"Great…just great…the jackal has created a mess." He said as he pressed a button for a nurse to come into the room.

Ric Lansing listened outside of his room and then turned away to when the old women walked out of the room.

She needs a lawyer, well who better than someone who deals with these men as a living.

"Um Ma'am?" He shouted as she walked down the hall.

She turned around, "Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm going to be very helpful to you." He walked her down to the cafeteria where they had a very interesting conversation about Sonny and Jason.

**Lulu walked into her brother's room and saw him talking with Angela.**

"Hi Lu." He said obviously in a better mood than he'd been in recently.

"Hi…" she slowly said wondering what she had walked in on.

"Hi Lulu." Angela said for she could tell that Lulu was a little spooked.

"Hey," she sat down in a chair on the opposite side of Angela.

"How's you're friend Spinelli?" Lucky asked.

"Oh how do you know about Spinelli?" She asked cautiously.

"Cruz came in and told me that he had been shot and you were with him. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh I'm fine, Spinelli just woke up wondering what had happened and I explained."

"Oh what did happen?" he asked doing some police work.

"Robbery. I told him that when I came back to his room we had left the door slightly open and the guy that shot Spinelli must have seen his laptop and wanted it. So as he came into the room Spinelli thought he heard something and as he turned around the man shot him." Lulu tried to explain with a convincing story although she knew she was going to have to tell Jason what she said to Lucky.

"Hmm that's a pretty detailed story, what were you doing with Spinelli?" Lucky asked for it all sounded to good to be true, it had cover up written all over it.

"Oh Lucky that's none of you're business." Angela said as she could tell that Lulu was hiding something.

"You should be resting not trying to work." Angela had caught on to what he was doing.

"I'm not I'm just curious as to what my sister is up too." He said looking at Angela and then Lulu.

"Well if I want to tell you I will." Lulu said sweetly.

At that instant Steven walked in, "hey I'm glad you're up. I got some x-rays back and oh…you'll have to leave...Family only."

"Its ok, she can hear it, both of them." He said as Steven was mostly talking about Angela.

"No its ok, I'd like to see Spinelli. I'll be back in a bit," she got up from her chair.

"Ok," he said as he let go of her hand.

She left and Steven continued talking, "Ok so I've looked at your x-rays. Your arm has healed; it was sprained, but now it's ok. Your burns are subsiding and we'll put a new bandage on them. They're not as bad as we first thought."

"Oh well that's good so I can leave if I like?" Lucky excitedly said.

"Yes, but you have to come by once a day to get new bandages put on just to keep the new skin clean. Luckily you only had second degree burns and they were mostly on you're arms."

"Yes! I can leave." He said as he was tired of being in the hospital.

"But don't push yourself. Now you don't need any pain medication for one thing you're restricted from it and another the worse part is over. In the next three days or so we'll take the bandages off completely to see what scaring is left."

"Ok sounds good doc." Lucky said as he tried to get out of bed.

"Now hold on a second let me get the paper work done, you take it easy. Oh and I know you're wondering about when you can go back to work…" Steven said as he saw Lucky just about to raise his hand to ask him about it before Steven was going to leave.

"Yeah, I would really like to be back working in 4 days or so." Lucky said for he missed his career, it was the only thing he had.

"Well lets wait a couple of days, although you're hands weren't harmed in the fire I'm just worried about the skin on you're arms and legs. I'd hate for you to destroy it. So I'll see you in 3 or 4 days and we'll see ok?" Steven said to the man that loved to work now.

Lulu watched him leave, "I'm glad you're ok, but before we discuss who is going to take care of you please explain to me why Angela was in here with you?"

He knew this was going to be hard to explain, but he did the best he could, "Ok, I know you're not going to like this, but she and I are sort a friends. I know that's hard to believe with everything she's done, but Sonny and Jason want her dead and she'll be safe with me. I told her that she could stay with me at Kelly's and take care of me, but once I'm better she has to find her own shelter."

She looked away from him in disbelief, "I can't believe what I'm hearing, she's the reason why Georgie is dead, why Robin and Sonny were shot and not to mention how Elizabeth almost died."

"I'm not asking for you to understand, just accept it. Nicholas and Emily are busy, you'll be with Spinelli and Elizabeth is busy with Jason. Come on its easier if I just stay at Kelly's and have her take care of me. It will only be for like three days five at the most," he pleaded with her.

"I'm doing this because I'm you're sister and I love you. If this is what you want then I'll accept it," she hugged him and then left the room so he could get dressed.

**Angela carefully made her way to Spinelli's room trying not to run into Elizabeth or anyone else that might want to get into and argument with her.**

"Spinelli?" She asked wondering if he was fully awake.

"Oh. Hello goddess." He said smiling at her.

"Well I'm glad to see that you don't hate me," she said sitting next to him.

He looked at her smiling, "Hmm how could I hate you I mean really? I looked up you're history it was something Jason and Sonny had me do and you didn't rat them out I have the proof and as for everything else well its not as bad, maybe Jason can still forgive you. Have you talked to him?"

"No I've been busy sitting in jail, but I haven't well… Sonny told me to stay away from him and well he's threatening to kill me. So I'm trying to just stay clear of him," she unfortunately had to say.

"Oh well I was just about to give Sonny and Jason all the stuff I found on you when I got shot from a robbery, but as soon as I can I will give it to them. I'll clear you're name as much as I can and then you go to do the rest? K?" He tried to support her.

Thankful for the encouragement, "Spinelli that's a nice thought, but he's with Elizabeth. They're having a baby together and I just don't think that we'll be able to get back together with something that big occurring in their lives."

"He might be with Elizabeth, but it's only for the baby, I mean I don't know if he loves her, but I know that he must still love you."

**Lulu walked in his room to see that Angela was still there, "Oh hi again."**

"Hi."

"Um Sam…I mean Angela can I talk to you for a minute?" Lulu asked as she wanted to talk to him about her brother.

"Sure, I'm glad to see you're doing well Spinelli." She said as she met Lulu in the hall.

"Here let's go into the supply closet I don't think Patrick and Robin are in it yet." Lulu laughed at her own joke.

They walked in and she closed the door when Angela walked in.

Lulu spent the next 30 seconds to a minute lecturing her, "Ok, first before you say anything, I think it is absolutely horrible that your showing you're face around here after my friend Georgie died and people that I care about got shot. Now I know about Jason and Elizabeth and I hate her right now because of what she's done to my brother, but I'm trying to accept the fact that it's also Lucky's fault for what happened between all of them and you during the summer."

Angela tried to speak but Lulu had more to say, "Now as for you're intentions towards my brother. I can't stand that he's helping you, but he trusts you and so I'm going to have to trust you that you're going to take care of him and not use him to make Jason jealous or some other crap. Lastly I want to thank you for getting Lucky of my back about Spinelli's accident."

Happy that Lulu finally gave her the chance to talk, "Your welcome. I know there must be something more going on than what you said and that Jason and Sonny probably told you to keep you're mouth shut for whatever happened. I'm not going to ask you about it unless you want to tell me, but if it wasn't a robber that shot spinelli and it was someone else than I think you might want to tell the truth. I know I'm one to talk since I had all these lies and a secret past but look at what happened to me and everything that I lost, learn from it."

Surprised at her choice of words she understood of what she said, "Alright, for right now we're some what cool. Now Lucky is ready to go and I'll call him a taxi. I'll see you at Kelly's I guess."

**They both exited the room and while Lulu was making a phone call Lucky had gotten dressed and had made his way out of his room to the main room.**

His one arm still bandaged up badly his other arm just had a few white patches he walked into the room looking at Elizabeth who was at the nurse's station.

Steven walked up behind him, "Ok I got you're paper work ready, you can sigh out now."

They walked over to nurse's station where he had to sign out and Elizabeth looked up noticing him walking up to her.

Steven wanting to leave the two to talk, "Ms. Webber, this patient needs to sign out. See to it that it gets done."

She was memorized by the bandages that were still around his head and arms and his bruised face also hit her hard.

"Sorry here you go," she said after realizing that she had gotten distracted by how he looked.

He said nothing as she handed him the pen. He scribbled something out and then gave her back the form.

"Ok you're free to go. Just come back once a day to get fresh bandages put on."

He smiled and as he turned towards the elevator, "Lucky…"

She looked around for Epiphany, but she was off running errands so she knew the coast was clear to take the break to talk to him.

He turned around wondering what she wanted as she stepped down from the nurse's station.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked in concern wondering who was going to take care of her.

"Yeah, I'm going back to Kelly's," he confidently said.

"By yourself? Is Lulu or Nicholas going to help take care of you?" She asked in concern for he deserved to have someone look after him.

Angela had realized that he wasn't in his room and walked into the main part of the floor, "There you are."

Elizabeth knew that voice and turned around to realize that she was right, it was Angela.

"Hi," he said as Angela walked over to him.

"Are you sure you don't need a wheel chair?" she asked.

Elizabeth stood there speechless, what the hell was he doing with her?

"No I'm ok, did you find Lulu?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's called us a taxi," she smiled at him.

The elevator doors opened and Skye walked out in the direction of Alcazar's room.

"We should probably get going." Angela advised.

"Yeah I'll meet you in the front." He said for he wanted to clear up what Elizabeth had witnessed.

"Ok." She said realizing that he needed more time to talk to her.

When she left he turned back to Elizabeth who was still in shock, "It's not what it looks."

"Hmm well Lucky I don't care what you do," She walked away feeling betrayed that he was hanging out with her of all people.

Feeling bad about her reaction he walked over to the nurse's station, "Elizabeth, it honestly isn't. We're not together she's just going to take care of me for the next couple of days and in return I give her a place to sleep. That's it."

She didn't want to hear it, "Lucky you don't have to explain. What you do is you're business we're not together anymore…"

She moved her head down, "we're not really even friends…" it hurt for her to say that because she deep down still wanted to have him in her life.

"It's you that I have to make this right with Elizabeth…" his hand touched her face lifting it so she would look up at him.

Dropping his hand from her face he tried to explain further, "I swear it's only a business arrangement. We're not friends really. I don't want you to think that I don't blame her one second for what happened to you, but I can't excuse Jason either. Just please understand."

Looking at him she could see that he was being sincere and since she desperately wanted to go back to how they were friends she believed what he said.

"Ok Lucky," she slowly smiled.

Lucky wanted to let go of his anger towards her so he did that by saying, "And what do you mean we're not friends?" as he smiled at her.

"I just…I don't know what I meant," she said happy at the thought that he was actually talking to her now.

"One step at a time, it's a shame to throw away all our history. I still want you in my life, even if it's just a friend." He didn't know exactly what he was saying. It was true he'd much rather be friends with her than just strangers for he couldn't really stand the awkwardness between them.

She smiled at his change in attitude toward her for it was different than it had been a couple of days ago, "I want the same."

It was about time for Jason's usual check up and when the elevator doors opened he witnessed Lucky and Elizabeth talking.

Lucky looked over and noticed him, "Alright I better go."

"Ok…oh and Lucky…" She quickly remembered something.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Do you want to see Cameron some time?" she remembered to ask for Cameron had been asking about Lucky recently.

"Yeah when I'm not so handy cap I'll call you." He said smiling at her as Jason walked by him and they both said a quick awkward hi to each other.

He got into the elevator and as the doors closed he saw Jason and Elizabeth kiss which still stung his heart, but at least relations were better between him and her and the was the important thing.

**Waiting for Lucky to come out Ric came from the direction of the cafeteria and met up with Cruz and a few other cops that just walked into the place.**

"You go ahead I'll be there in a minute," Ric said to them.

He turned to Angela when they left, "I've been trying to call you. You shouldn't have left the PCPD."

She tried to explain, "Mac practically wanted me to leave and I've been with Lucky all night. I had my phone off."

"Lucky? What's this about?" Ric asked wondering if she had gone back on their plan to kidnap Elizabeth.

Explaining that it was nothing, "I'm just going to help take care of him for a few days that's all."

Ric didn't like her idea, "Well I think you need to stay with me, I'll give you money and the address of the house. I think you should go away for a bit."

"Look lets talk about this later, Lucky will be down here any minute and if he sees us talking he's going to think something is up."

Realizing she was right, "Ok meet me at the back of the PCPD at 3."

"Fine now get going," she said to him.

Just as Ric had entered another elevator Lucky stepped out of another and the two of them took a cab to Kelly's.

"**Skye…" he said to her as she sat at his bedside.**

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said as she was extremely nervous about how to deal with him since the last time she saw him was right before he had surgery.

"It's ok. I've been meaning to talk to you about the letter and Lila and the business." Alcazar said pulling himself up in the bed for he was stronger now.

Just as he was about to continue Cruz walked in, "Lorenzo Alcazar you are being charged for by the city for the explosion of the Metro Court Hotel and with conspiracy of the hostage crisis that occurred in this hospital. I will now read you're rights."

"What the...you can't arrest me I'm not well yet." Alcazar resisted arrest wondering just how he was going to get out of this.

"Well according to your doctor you're healthy enough to go to jail and await trial. Arrest him." Cruz ordered.

"Skye call my lawyer," he asked her knowing that she would know what "lawyer" meant in code for them.

The police threw Skye out of the room and she made her way to the elevators where the nurse's station was.

As Ric walked out of the elevator he noticed Elizabeth and Jason talking.

"Hey Elizabeth," Ric said sweetly yet a little creepy towards her.

Jason looked cautiously at him.

"I don't know if I already told you. Congratulations Morgan. Being a father it's a great feeling," he said knowing that would get Jason worked up.

Jason reluctantly said, "Thank you."

"How are you Elizabeth?" he asked her.

"I think I should be asking you that," she said trying to pretend that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Oh I'm fine thanks to Lucky. If it wasn't for him I would have been a dead man," Ric continued to play along.

"Well I'm glad Lucky was able to save you," she said lying through her teeth of course.

"Me too. Well I better be going, I don't want you to lose you're cool Jason." Ric patronized him.

Just as he was leaving Cruz and a few other cops brought Alcazar over to him, "We've got the permission to arrest him; he's as healthy as a horse."

"Good let's go," Ric smiled as he looked back at Jason when Alcazar, Cruz and the cops left in the elevator and Jason watched them looking for anything that might help sonny and him.

**Dr. Lee walked by Elizabeth and Jason, "Oh Elizabeth, I'm sorry I had to cancel our appointment last week, would you like to have the appointment now?"**

Jason decided for her, "Sure we would be happy to."

"I guess we will," Elizabeth said in return to Jason's quick answer.

They followed her to Kelly's office and she lied down on the bed as Kelly got the machine working.

In minutes Jason and her were looking at the baby on the monitor, "That's your baby Jason and Elizabeth."

Jason holding tightly onto Elizabeth's hand he had a few tears from his eye, "That's our baby."

Elizabeth looked at him and emotional experience he was going through and it made her smile.

"If you'd like to know the gender I can tell you right now," Kelly offered.

"It's up to you Jason," Elizabeth said smiling in pure happiness of the moment the two of them were experiencing.

"Um I'd like to be surprised is that ok with you," he said as he looked down at her.

"Yeah. I guess we'll wait." She said excitedly.

As Kelly turned the machine off and Elizabeth covered her belly, "Ok Elizabeth you have a little less than a month left so get plenty of rest and have you put in you're paternity papers yet?"

"Yeah a couple of weeks ago, next week is my last week." She admitted.

"Ok well you two need to start preparing for the baby to come and be ready at all times. Baby's are known for coming earlier than expected so just be prepared," she said to the happily waiting parents.

"We will." Jason said as they left her office.

"Did you hear that?" he said referring to her about not working anymore.

"Yes I did and I told you I'll be done next week," she playfully but seriously said to him.

"Ok…So do you want me to wait out here for you while you go get changed?" Jason asked for Elizabeth's shift was over.

"Sure I'll be back soon," she said to him.

Jason walked over to a chair when he got a phone call from Sonny.

"Yeah?"

"Did you check up on Spinelli?" Sonny asked him.

Jason realized he had forgotten, "No Lulu said she would and she's going to call me later."

"Ok Look I want you to meet me at the cellar. I want to discuss Alcazar," Sonny pretended, but really he wanted to talk about Carly.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and saw Lulu walk over to him.

"Hi," she said.

"So what does he remember?" He asked remembering what Sonny had just asked of him.

"Nothing, he doesn't know Milo was involved I told him it was a robbery and I explained that the door was open and a guy went to steel his laptop and that he had heard him and the robber got scared and shot him," she said annoyed as she sat down to explain what she really thought about this whole ordeal.

Pleased with how well she could think on her feet, "Good work."

Feeling guilty, "But Jason…I feel like we should tell him the truth."

"No we can't he might take it the wrong way and its just going to give us trouble." He reluctantly said even though she was right.

"But…" she started to disagree.

"No Lulu. He can't ever know that Milo was the one that shot him," he said as quietly as he could hopping no one was listening.

Just as he said that Spinelli's grand mother walked up to him, she only heard Milo's name and not what the man had done.

"So you're one of the men that Spinelli works for?" She asked.

"Yeah we met before…" He said remembering back to when he had to find him to help Sam.

"Oh yeah that's right. Well I'm telling you this now. My grandson will no longer be working for you. I won't have him subjected to that violence. He is in my care and if you go against what I say than I will hire a lawyer and do what ever I can to keep you from him." She said already having hired a lawyer.

"Oh well nice to see you again to," he said sarcastically as he saw Elizabeth coming.

"Look if you want to talk about this with my other business partner we will discuss something, but the hospital here is not really the most ideal place." Jason tried to explain to her that people could be listening.

"Fine." She walked off in a rant off to Spinelli's room.

Lulu watched her leave and then admitted to him, "Ok, I have to go to the Quartermaines so I'll see you later."

"Alright, let me know if anything changes with Spinelli," Jason said as he was trying to be nice.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

His face lighting up as usual when he saw her, "That was Spinelli's grandmother, I'll tell you about it later. Let's go to Kelly's I have to meet Sonny in the cellar."

"Jason we don't have to go to Kelly's you can drop me off at Audrey's and I can play with Cameron for a bit," Elizabeth tried to change his mind for Angela would be at Kelly's and she didn't know how he might react to seeing her.

"Alright whatever you want…" Jason said wondering what was going on.

"Jason why don't we just go to Kelly's later tonight for dinner," She suggested and he eventually agreed as they left the hospital hand in hand once again.

**Sitting in the police station Alcazar was talking to one of his associates who had always been passing as his lawyer as they discussed in a private room what they were going to do.**

"So they've been meeting at the cellar. Perfect place for an ambush."

"Yes. What do you want me to do?" his Venezuelan business partner agreed.

Looking at the window thinking he devilishly looked at the man in front of him, "I want men at every entrance and exit of the place. I don't want them to get out alive. As for when this takes place. The next time they meet. I'll give you time to get you're men ready, but in the next couple of days I want it done."

Ric walked in and saw them discussing what he knew was not about his charges, "Times up I'm afraid."

Getting up from the table his pretend lawyer said he would try to do everything he could to get him out of trouble.

Ric escorted Alcazar back to his jail cell.

**Sonny who was not yet at the cellar was in Kelly's with Michael and Morgan when Lucky and Angela walked in.**

Lucky saw Sonny's face and leaned over to Angela, "It's going to be ok."

They walked down to the counter where Mike was at as Sonny eyed there every move.

"Lucky…" He leaned in and Angela couldn't help, but keep looking at Sonny.

"What is she doing here?" Mike asked for after everything that had happened he couldn't believe she was here with him.

Sonny looked at the boys, "Would two like chocolate chip cookies for dessert?"

"But mom said we couldn't." Michael said remembering the punishment Carly had given them for locking them up in the basement.

"Well it'll be our little secret," Sonny said as he walked to the counter.

"Hey Mike, can I have to cookies for the boys?" He interrupted his conversation with Lucky.

"Yeah just take them from the jar." Mike said as he was interested in talking to Lucky.

"Look she's just taking care of me for a few days and then she'll be gone." He tried to assure him.

"Alright, but I won't have her show her face around here, she'll drive business away." Mike said knowing that most people hated her for the hostage crisis at the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked her while Lucky and Mike were having their conversation.

"He asked me to take care of him and in return he's giving me a place to sleep," Angela said knowing that this was not part of their plan.

"I thought I told you that I would take care of you…" Sonny said meaning that he would put her in some safe house until they were ready to kill her.

"Until you're ready to get rid me?" Knowing what he fully intended to do with her.

Sonny looked at her and then he turned around to get the cookies when Lucky motioned for them to go up to his room.

"Ok enjoy boys…now remember not a word of this to you're mother…" Sonny said as he sat back down with his children.

"I don't understand why we're getting punished, you love mom why can't the two of you be together?" Michael asked.

"And I appreciate the help, but you're mother and I are just having a rough time right now. You two just need to remember that we will always love you no matter what happens." Sonny honestly tried to say.

"Ok." Michael hesitantly said.

**As she opened the door for him, "here sit down."**

"What did he say to you?" Lucky asked knowing that Sonny and she were obviously discussing something.

"What do you mean?" she asked not trying to get him anymore involved.

"I know he mumbled something to you, just tell me what he said." Lucky insisted that a conversation had occurred between her and Sonny.

As he was sitting on the bed she walked over to him, "Lucky I know you want to help, but you can't."

"I want to help you. I don't blame you for what happened at the hospital. I only blame Jason. If he had done things my way, things would be very different right now." Lucky insinuated.

Stroking his hair, "Don't blame this on Jason. If I had come clean to him a long time ago than those people would not have come to the hospital and would have never hurt the people we care about." Angela suggested that she did care about the people that got hurt.

"How can I not blame Jason and why are you defending him? He hasn't even let you explain for what happened. He owes you that. If he decides that he can't forgive you than that's his deal, but he acts like the two of you had nothing."

Angela got defensive, "And neither does Elizabeth. She flaunts her relationship with Jason every time she gets to. She might not mean to hold Jason's hand in public or kiss him, but she does."

"You're wrong it's different between her and me. We're still friends." Lucky insisted.

"Yeah and I wonder just how long that's going to last. Wait till you see her with Jason and the baby. You should be outraged at her for lying to you about a BABY… A BABY Lucky! How can someone who claims to love you and still want to be friends with you lie to you about something that important. She knew you would change your life around for a baby and if she really cared about you than she would have told you up front the truth."

"ARE YOU DONE YET?!" Lucky angrily lashed out at her for she was every bit right and it bothered him so.

He walked up from his bed and over to his desk with his hands on the chair trying to calm himself down.

"I didn't mean to upset you I just want you to understand what's going on…" She said as she made her way over to him.

Touching his shoulders, she felt very comfortable around him and in some ways so did he.

He turned his head to her with his hands still on the chair, "I hate how much I'm not going to be a father. I hate how I talked to that baby like he or she was mine and now…she was the only one I ever imagined that I would have kids with. I don't think I want children if she's not going to be the mother."

"Lucky, you'll find someone. You will. At least you know that you can have children…I on the other hand…" She walked away from him.

He turned to her with her back facing him, "What?"

She hesitated.

He walked towards her and put his one hand on her shoulder, "You'll get the chance to have a family Angela. You'll leave town start new and you'll be able to have a baby."

Tears trickled down her eyes and she turned around, "NO I won't."

His face wrinkled with confusion, "You don't have to be with Jason to have a baby. Like I have to realize that I can't expect to have children with Elizabeth."

"Lucky. I can't have children. The scaring from when I got shot hasn't gone away enough so that I can carry a baby to term." She said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Well you can still get pregnant. Many babies are born prematurely and they live. You can still have the family you want." He assured her as he helped her wipe the tears off her face.

"OH COME ON LUCKY!" She walked a way from him angry.

She continued, "I have to be real. Chances are slim that I will get pregnant in the first place. There's no way I'll be able to even keep it to term when I'd be raising it on my own and lets just say I do find someone to have the baby with he'll wonder why I'm in the condition I am and I'll have to tell him the truth. Because all I've learned is that lies destroy everything that we work so hard to build."

"You'll get through it though. You will." He walked to her.

She turned around, "How do you know? How can you be so sure that I'm going to be ok?"

"Because you're strong. The woman that first came to Port Charles didn't have to have a man in her life to be happy. She was independent and brave. She could do anything she set her mind to. You've lost that and I believe that although you may see this as a one of the most horrible things that has ever happened to you. I see it as a wake up call. To get your life back on track."

She looked at his words of encouragement coming out of his bruised mouth and she slowly graced it.

"Angela we can only be friends." He said before the moment would escalate.

"I know… it's just that when I'm with you I feel important, special. I feel like I can do anything."

"It's not because of me."

She looked away from him, "Yes it is."

He looked at her confused once again.

Facing him, "Lucky you have no business talking to me after everything I have done. I've put you're family and friends in harms way, even before that. If hadn't slept with Ric, Elizabeth and Jason would have never been together. She could have been pregnant with you're child and you could be expecting a baby now. Don't you see I'm the reason for everything that has gone wrong in you're life?"

Looking at her in disbelief at the conclusion she made, "Oh so how exactly did you lead to my drug problems? Let me guess it was you're fault Manny Ruiz came to town and decided to kidnap Elizabeth?"

Before she could even respond he answered for her, "Stop blaming yourself for everything. Manny Ruiz came to town because of Sonny and Jason. He kidnapped Elizabeth to get to me and Jason. It was my fault my drug problems got out of hand. It was my fault that I slept with another woman and got caught. Its Elizabeth and Jason's fault for what they did the night of the black out whether they regret it or not. It was you're decision to sleep with Ric and lie about you're past."

He was unable to make out if she knew where he was going with this, "Do understand what I'm saying? We're responsible for what we do."

Inches away from her face, "I know we shouldn't be doing this, but we are and frankly I can't imagine anyone else taking care of me, but you. We've always helped each other, been there for each other when things went wrong in our lives."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and the other one slowly on her cheek, "we all make our own decisions and I am deciding to be here with you, to protect you and…"

He leaned in quietly whispering, "To kiss you."

She closed her eyes and kissed him back. Neither of them knew what this meant. To Lucky she was a symbol of comfort. She was to him what Elizabeth was to Jason the night of the black out.

After he kissed her good he stood there as she touched her lips. It was the first time in along time that she had really been kissed. He put passion behind it and because she was so desperate to feel it she gave it in return.

"I have to go check up on some paper work at the PCPD, you stay here. If you need me call me." Lucky said as if nothing happened.

She nodded and as he opened the door he touched his own lips, "You know I think you bit me…"

In disbelief, "I did? Well the only explanation I have is that it's been a long time since anyone has kissed me the way you did just now."

He smiled at the compliment and then closed the door behind him.

She looked at the door and then sat down on his bed wondering where her life was headed.

**Jason walked down the stair case where Sonny was standing by the bar, "So what do you want to talk about?"**

Sonny looked at the cellar and it brought back memories of when she first opened it up, "You know Carly was so proud of herself when she opened this place."

"Yeah she was," Jason said wondering if this had been a call about Carly.

"What took you so long?" Sonny changed subjects.

"I had to take Elizabeth to Audrey's she didn't want to have lunch here so I took her back to be with Cameron." Jason said not fully aware yet of why she didn't want to go to Kelly's.

Sonny looked at him concerned, "Well it was probably a good idea."

"Yeah now that I think of it, we're going to go there tonight with Cameron," he remembered what she suggested.

Sonny didn't want Jason to see Angela so he quickly thought of something on the top of his head, "I have a better idea. Why don't you drop Cameron off at my place to play with Morgan, Kristina and Michael while you and Elizabeth go out for the night?"

Appreciating his offer, "Its ok we're going to go shopping for baby stuff afterwards and we thought Cameron might want to go since he hasn't really seen much of us today."

He persisted, "Are you sure you don't want to just ask? Morgan has been asking for days if Cameron could sleep over. I think they really bonded the night of the hostage crisis."

"Well I'll ask him." Jason finally gave up.

"So what other reason did you call me here for, I hope it just wasn't for Carly…" he hinted sarcastically.

"Well actually it is. See she's getting married in less than two weeks more like a week and 4 days and…I want you to convince her to stay married to me." Sonny desperately asked.

"Sonny you know I can't do that. I'm not going to convince her to stay married to you when I had to convince her to marry you in the first place. YOU can convince her to stay married to you. I know you love her and we're best friends, but I really hate being dragged into the middle of this."

"Alright well I thought I'd just give it a try…Now about Alcazar…"

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked wondering what exactly they could do.

He explained, "Well I don't think we have anything to worry about since he's up to his neck in charges that will be impossible to drop and if they are dropped Ric will surely lose his job. So we have nothing to really worry about."

"Ok, but I still think we should look out for Skye and Ric." Jason suggested.

"And we will."

"Oh I talked to Lulu, he doesn't remember anything. She told him it was a robbery, but she wants to confess the truth."

"We can't have her do that. It will give us more trouble than we need. Tell her to keep it shut. Actually I'll just call her and explain to her what she has to do." Sonny changed his mind.

"So are we done here?" Jason asked him for he wanted to get back to Elizabeth.

"Yes we're done now here for now I'll see you here in a couple of days, go run off cupid…" Sonny teased him as he quickly ran up the stairs to his car parked out back.

Sonny stood there in Carly's old club and it brought back memories of just how close he used to be with her, when everything was so much simpler back then.

**Jax came home to Carly who was making wedding preparations over the phone with bobby, "Hey mom! Yeah I just wanted to make sure that we're all going to get our dresses this week."**

She noticed him walk in and he waved to her, "Ok that sounds good. I'll talk to you later. I love you…bye."

She put the phone away and Jax grabbed by the waist and passionately kissed her on the mouth.

"Just think in almost two weeks will be married." Jax said to her.

"I know I can't wait!" Carly said in excitement.

"Has Sonny signed the papers yet?" He asked wondering how soon he would wait to get them signed.

"No. I came to him two weeks ago asking him to sign. I tell you it's a good thing we had to move the wedding to another week to be married in a church otherwise I thought we might actually have to really extend it. I don't think he's going to sign until the six months are up and he still has two." Carly said as she was not sitting on the couch.

"I can talk to him for you if you'd like," he said trying to be nice, but knowing that it wouldn't work.

"You know that won't do anything." She tried to convince him.

"You're right, but I just wish he could realize that you're not going back to him." He said to her as he sat on the couch playing with her hair.

"Me too. Me too." She at last said.

**Lulu was at Sonny's coffee shop waiting to talk to Sonny about Milo and Spinelli when two soldiers walked in with their uniforms on. **

As Lulu was fixing her coffee she ran into a boy named Logan.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He said politely.

"Next time watch where you're going," She said angrily which caught him off guard.

He fixed his coffee and then walked over to the table Lulu was sitting at, "Now I wonder how a girl like you, with such a pretty face could be so angry."

"Look I'm sorry for lashing out at you back there especially since you're in the military, but…" She was interrupted by him.

"I'm Logan and your name is…" he said putting his hand out waiting for to shake it.

"None of your business." She said rudely to him.

"I told you my name it's only right you tell me yours." He said to her.

"But I didn't ask for you to tell me your name." She said annoyed at him for she didn't like his games.

"Why are you so angry, I've been only nice to you and you're treating me like scum?" He said trying to get her to smile and ease up a bit.

Sonny walked through the café doors.

"I don't have time for this," she said as she got up from the table with her coffee and walked over to Sonny.

He watched her leave and cooper walked over to him, "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I tell you Coop, I'm gonna marry that girl, mark my words, she'll be mine someday." He said confidently.

"Oh yeah sure, I can definitely see the chemistry you two have…" He said sarcastically as he believed Logan was never going to get his chance with her.

"You just wait and see." He smiled to him as he watched her walk with a man to his office.

"**Lulu what do you want?" Sonny said as he sat down at his desk.**

Sitting in front of him, "Well I was wondering when Milo would be coming back. I know he's only been gone for a day or so, but since Spinelli doesn't remember anything and since Alcazar hasn't pressed charges for trying to kill him. I don't see why he needs to be gone any longer.

"First of all Lulu, how did you find out about Alcazar?" He asked for that was something that was supposed to be between him and Jason.

"Um well I kind of just heard it from Jason and Elizabeth…" he reluctantly said not wanting to rat them out.

"Well you need to keep that quiet. Jason told me that you want to tell Spinelli the truth about who really shot him and I'm telling you that he can't ever find out. Not ever. Milo is crucial to my business and he's what I would like to call the next "Jason." If Jason was ever to retire." Sonny said leaning back in his chair.

"But Sonny it's wrong. He's our friend, what if he finds out that we lied to him? You know his grand mother is in town and she's going to look into every possible way to keep him out of your business and if this ever comes out she could use it to her advantage."

He leaned in, "Well Lulu he won't find out if we all decide to never talk about it."

"Ok…fine, but what about Milo. When is he going to come home? Come back?"

He didn't know how to tell her that Milo wasn't sure about coming back, "Lulu, he's not ready to come back. He needs more time to accept what he's done. A day of vacation is not enough. He needs at least a week to relax and get over his brothers death. We want to make sure that he's ready before we just put him back to work again."

"Ok I understand, but if you talk to him will you tell him to call me…" Lulu disappointingly said as she walked out of his office.

**It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and Jason and Elizabeth were about to take Cameron to the park when they got a knock on the door. **

Jason looked at Elizabeth and then peeked through the hole on the door.

"Who is it?" Jason asked for he didn't recognize her.

Standing outside the door was Sarah Webber.

"Elizabeth its Sarah." She yelled as she looked at the body guards.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and she gave him the look to open the door.

"Come in Sarah." Elizabeth said politely.

Sarah looked at Jason as she walked in and a part of her always knew they would end up together.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but my company was in trouble and I couldn't leave without making sure that I wasn't going to lose millions of dollars for the company." She explained.

"It's ok. Steven told me why you might be delayed." Elizabeth graciously said.

Jason walked over to Elizabeth kissing her on her lips and then said, "I'll go get Cameron."

"Ok." She looked at him as he walked away.

Sarah noticed them and smiled, "Did I pick a bad time? We're you to in the middle of something?"

"Well we were just about to go to the park." She said.

"Oh well I let you two or three no wait four, my bad. Go and do that." Sarah said as she noticed that it wasn't just the two of them anymore there was Cameron and the little one on the way.

They laughed and Elizabeth said, "Do you want to join us?"

"Oh I don't want to bother you guys. How about we do something tonight?" She asked.

"Ok I don't think Jason made any plans, I'll let you know." Elizabeth said.

"Sounds great. Till then." She let herself out of their apartment and took the elevator down.

Jason came down the stairs with Cameron, "So what's going on?"

"I was going to go out with Sarah tonight if you don't have anything planned." She said to him.

"No I don't. That's good though because Cameron and I have some things we'd like to do." Jason smiled.

"Ok great." She said as she walked over to Cameron.

"You ready to go to the park?" She said playfully and excitedly to Cameron.

"Yeah!" He said as Elizabeth tickled him.

**Hours later Sonny had retreated to his penthouse talking to Jason on the phone.**

"So he didn't want to sleep over tonight?" Sonny disappointingly asked again.

"Well Elizabeth's sister is in town and they're going to have dinner tonight. Cameron wants to spend some time with me, but he definitely wants to do it another time." Jason let on for he didn't want Morgan to think that Cameron didn't like him.

"Ok well I'll talk to you later. Bye." He said disappointed that Jason and Cameron didn't want to come over.

Sonny was looking at the divorce papers that Carly threw at him as he hung up the phone. He comfortably sat down in his leather Lazy Boy chair and grabbed a pen out of one of the drawers. He thought back and forth about whether to give Carly the divorce. He knew he still had a week and a half till she was getting married. Frustrated with the flashbacks of Carly telling him she loved him and then telling him that they couldn't be together made him upset. He stood up and shoved everything off of his desk.

His back to the entrance of the room, a woman walked in, "Well I can see nothing's changed."

Sonny thought to himself, that voice, it sounds familiar. As he turned around he said, "Courtney?"

To his surprise, but great confusion it was her.

"Yeah it's me," she said nodding at him and crying at the same time.

"Come here," he said as they walked to each other.

They hugged and then Sonny broke up the hug, "I thought you were dead?"

She turned around, "I was for a little while, until I woke up and found myself kidnapped by Helena."

Sonny put his hand on his chin, "She kidnapped you? Did she hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how she pulled it off, but the hospital was so crazy that it would have been easy to steal a body, but she didn't hurt me really. I think she wanted to keep me alive incase something was to happen to the baby. How is the baby?"

"Before we get to that, how did you escape?" He asked wondering how in the world she was able to get away from that monster woman.

"It was odd actually, one day a guard came running down this cellar, and oh god Sonny she had all kinds of people locked up. Well anyways he came down and said that the FBI was after them and they started releasing everyone. I never saw Helena, but the guards just let me and the others go and as soon as I stepped out of that place I did everything I could to get here, to get back to my little boy."

"Courtney you might want to sit down when I tell you what you've missed out on." Sonny said slowly as he walked with her to the couch.

"When you died, Jax continued to pose as his little John's father and Carly missed you a lot when you died. The two them kept the paternity a secret until Robin and Nicholas started working together and Robin blew the secret. Nicholas renamed the baby Spencer and he's been living with him ever since." He told her as he put his hand on her should as she begun to break down.

"I can't believe he did that after I told him to tell the truth. I don't care that they're together; I just can't believe the two of them did that. Where's Nicholas? He still lives at Wyndemere right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but Courtney he's moved on." He said slowly.

"He just got married to Emily again." Sonny slowly let her down.

"Oh. Well he always did love her; I guess I just thought maybe he…" She was interrupted by Sonny.

"He mourned for you. When you died there was a part of me that felt really bad because I was always so mean to you and Nicholas. I'm sorry and when you died a lot changed for me." He said as he got up and walked to get a glass of water.

"These are my pills for my bipolar disorder. I'm better now and Jason and I are friends again." Sonny said smiling.

"How is Jason? Is he happy?" She asked wondering how her once former boyfriend was doing.

"I guess you could say that. He's not with Sam anymore, he's with Elizabeth and they're having a baby." He said to her knowing that this was a complicated story.

"I thought she got married to Lucky?" She said confused about everything.

"She did, but Lucky got hurt on the job when an enemy of ours kidnapped Elizabeth and he had to take pain killers to heal. Well it turned into an addiction and he cheated on her and Jason had broken up with Sam when she got shot because of him and he saw her with Ric. Well Elizabeth and Jason hooked up for one night and she got pregnant. Only she didn't know who that father was and she kept the truth from everyone to protect Lucky and she thought it was for the best especially when he went to rehab. Then about 4 weeks ago the Metro Court exploded and the hospital floor that Elizabeth works on was taken hostage, well Elizabeth was practically shot to death, but somehow she survived and she finally told Jason that he was the father."

"You think they love each other?" She wasn't asking this because she wanted to be with Jason she was asking because she wanted to know if the to people she once considered friends if they were happy, which love tends to do.

"Well I know Elizabeth does, but as for Jason I don't really know. He's had a lot of betrayal to deal with, Elizabeth's and Sam's and his father died. I think he wants to make it work." He said honestly.

"I'm happy for him. So is there anything else I need to know." Courtney asked before she got up to leave.

"I don't think so, oh yeah well Carly and I got married again, but it was to keep me from going to jail so I've been trying to convince her that we belong together, but it hasn't been working. She's marrying him again in a week or so and I have to sign." Sonny explained.

"Oh well I'm sure whatever happens is for the best." Courtney said as she hugged her brother and then said goodbye to him.

**Nicholas and Emily had just comeback from the park when they entered the living room to Wyndemere and to their surprise Helena Cassadine was sitting at Nicholas's desk.**

"Didn't I tell you never to show your face again? Didn't I tell you that I would kill you if you came here to take my son away from me?" Nicholas said his anger was shooting up his spine.

"Calm down Nicholas I'm not here to get your son; I'm here to tell you that Courtney is not dead." She said knowing that this would get his attention.

"Don't lie to me, don't play games with me, I saw her die." He said to her with anger.

"That was a fake corpse. I had one done to make it look just like her. I kidnapped her and until recently she's been at one of mansions. I saw her on the airplane this morning. I know she's going to come here eventually."

"Why should I believe you?" Nicholas said.

Emily stood their quietly as she kept her attention to Spencer.

"Just trust me. She'll be here in a little while and when she is you'll realize that I never lie." Helena said as she got up from the chair and walked towards them.

She got close to Spencer and made faces at him to get him to laugh and then looked up at Nicolas, "Don't call the cops. That would be making a deadly mistake. Keep quiet that I'm here and I promise not to take Spencer or Emily."

They watched her leave and Emily asked him if he was going to call the police, "No I'm not."

Emily lashed out, "Nicholas the last time she said she was going to do nothing she took Spencer."

"I know Emily. I know." Nicholas went to his desk and called Sonny to see if the she was telling the truth.

"Hello?" Sonny asked.

"This is Nicholas. I've heard rumors that Courtney is alive and back in town. Is it true, have you seen her?" He asked wondering if the mother of his child was alive.

"She is. I just saw her. I think she might be on her way to see you." He said.

"Ok and your sure." He said as a tear fell from his eye. This changed everything.

"Yes, she's definitely alive. I've already checked to make sure she's the Courtney we know and the DNA matches. It's really her." He said in disbelief.

"Wow. Thank you." He said before hanging up the phone.

"Emily she's alive. She's really alive. Spencer won't have to live without his real mother." Nicholas said as he walked to hug her.

As they hugged Emily wondered if this would change their relationship, did he still have feelings for now that she was alive. Were they still going to stay married? What was going to happen to them she asked herself these questions over and over again in her head.

**Walking into Kelly's to get a place to stay at Logan sat at a table while Cooper talked to Mike.**

"Yeah I'm not sure how long we're going to be here so if we could get two rooms that would be great." He said politely.

"I only have one room, but I'll give you a discount since you two are soldiers." Mike offered.

"Deal, thanks. Can we also get two cheeseburgers?" He asked.

Maxie Jones walked into Kelly's with her hands full when she bumped into Cooper.

He bent down with her, "I'm sorry. I'm Cooper." He said as he handed her the books and she looked up at him.

He was cute, a guy she could definitely go for, "I'm Maxie."

He helped her with the rest of her books and then walked with her to the table she was sitting at.

"Fashion? Well it you could definitely be successful in this field." He flirted with her as he looked at her outfit.

"Oh thanks." She said smiling at him.

"Here are the rest of your books." He said smiling back at her.

He was just about to ask her out when Mike called over, "Hey Cooper, your burgers are ready."

"I'll be back in just a sec." he said as he walked to the counter.

"Thanks Mike." Cooper said as he grabbed the plates.

Mike quietly said his name, "Cooper wait."

He turned around, "Yeah."

"Be nice to that girl. She's had a very rough year. Don't make me regret letting you stay here." He said trying not to scare Cooper off he was merely just telling him the truth.

He smiled and then walked over with the plates to the table Logan was at and then he walked back over to Maxie.

"So would you like to go out sometime?" He said confidently not nervous at all.

"Um I don't know I'm usually pretty busy, but I'm free right now." Maxie said as she wanted to get to know him better right now.

"Ok. Here sit down I'll join you." He said totally forgetting Logan.

"Won't your friend be alone?" She asked.

At that instant Lulu walked through the entrance and Cooper noticed that was the girl that Logan had his eyes set on.

"Not anymore." He said as he looked at Logan and Logan jumped the moment he saw her walk in.

"Oh he has thing for Lulu? Well let me warn you, she has a tendency to break boy's hearts. She plays hard to get." Maxie didn't know why she was acting like this, like her old self but it was too hard to act like Georgie all the time. She needed to let lose and Cooper would be the one to bring her back to reality.

"I'll keep that in mind when I talk to him. Is there something I can get you a drink, something to eat?" he politely asked.

"Um sure a coke and a burger. Let me give you some money." Maxie offered to pay.

"No it's on me." He said as he got up and ordered the food for her.

Maxie was surprise as to just how nice he was to her, this was the first guy that ever truly treated her with respect and that made her like him even more.

As he ordered the food he saw Logan trying to talk to Lulu.

"So what did you say your name was?" Logan asked her.

"You're the annoying guy from the coffee shop aren't you?" Lulu said as she looked over to him.

"Well I wouldn't say annoying I was pretty nice to you. I'm Logan and you are?" He kept insisting to that he must know her name.

Tired of the game, "Lulu."

"That's a pretty name. Say Lulu would you like to go out sometime. Or if you're not busy now we could go out right now." He asked.

"No."

"Oh ok well I thought I'd just give it a shot." he disappointingly said as he turned his head.

"No I'm working right now, but maybe another time. Ask me another day and maybe I'll say yes." She said to him for she had begun to feel guilty that she had treated him poorly earlier.

"Ok. That I will do." He walked back to his table and ate his food.

Cooper laughed, "You don't plan on ever going out with him do?"

She looked over to him, "Probably not, seeing that I'm sort of with someone right now."

"Well try not to break his heart. He's got a thing for you and if you can't tell he'll make it noticeable." Cooper said as he walked away with coke and plate in his hands.

She put her apron on walked behind the counter.

Logan sat their alone eating his burger and was literally bored. He tried not stair at her as she talked to the customers who came in and out and he tried to not be bothered by Cooper's ability to pick up a girl in 5 minutes while it was taking him forever.

Logan noticed a man walking down stairs with a brunette and they had dinner at the counter.

"Who's that?" Cooper asked as he tried to get to know the town through Maxie.

"Oh well that's Lulu's brother, Lucky. He's a cop, my ex really. Lulu and I don't get along because well you my as well find the truth out now. I basically broke up his marriage by giving him pills and sleeping with him. I thought he loved me and he used me for pills. He's better now; he looks like that because he just got into a helicopter crash a week ago. As for the girl next to him, she was dating a mobster in PC and now he's with Lucky's ex wife. Oh and I forgot to mention she's part of the reason why my sister isn't alive right now." Maxie not regretting a single thing she said.

"If you want to run away now, I understand." She said putting herself down.

"No thanks. Sounds like you've had a hard year. I guess its something we have in common." He said as he begun to talk about Iraq.

"**So Lulu how's that Spinelli kid?" Lucky asked.**

Lulu had been distracted by Logan's staring every couple of minutes.

"Oh well the doctors say he's going to be alright. He still can't leave. He needs physical therapy. I'll see him later." Lulu said as her eyes were looking at Logan's.

"Something bothering you Lu?" Lucky said as he could see she was distracted.

"I think there's a boy that wants to date your sister Lucky," Angela sarcastically said.

He turned around and Logan got spooked by everyone staring at him and he accidentally spilled his coffee on himself.

"Damn it!" he said as he grabbed some napkins and padded his uniform.

"Hey Cooper!" He shouted.

Cooper turned around.

"You got the key to our room?" He asked.

"Yeah." He tossed the keys over to him and he grabbed his bags and went up to the room.

"Well he's not so smooth is he?" Lucky laughed as he looked back over to Lulu.

"No he's not." Lulu laughed as she found herself attracted to him.

**A couple hours later the business at Kelly's was dwindling and there was only one person left in the place.**

Lucky and Angela had gone back to his room and Maxie had left, Cooper had gone up to his room, but there was one individual that was still down there.

She walked over to him, "Would you like some more coffee before we close."

"I don't think so; I don't want to have to change again." Logan said as he was joking about spilling his coffee earlier.

"Well is there something else I can offer you?" She asked politely for it was her job.

"No I'm done for the night." He said knowing that Lulu needed to lock up.

After putting the pot of coffee away she walked over to the doors and locked them. She put the 'open' sign away and when she turned around Logan was putting the chairs up on the tables.

"You don't have to do that," Lulu said.

"I know, but I want to. Mike gave me and Cooper a discount on our room since we're in the military and I just thought I'd give him some help in return." He said nicely.

"How long are you staying here?" She asked.

"I don't know we both have things we need to do here before we leave so I guess it could be a couple of months." He said to her as he helped her put up a chair.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Fire away," he said as his back was turned to her while he put up the rest of the chairs.

"This is none of my business, but what was Iraq like. Were you scared?" She said as he walked over to her putting the last of the chairs up.

"Everyone is scared; I saved Coopers life and got shot doing it. I lost a lot of buddies over there. I think the scariest thing for me was seeing my buddies around me die and I was still alive. Its something you never forget." He said to her.

"Hmm. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that. That was uncalled for." She said as she put her apron away.

"So how about that date? When are you available?" He said to her as she finished putting a few things away behind the counter.

"I'm sorry Logan, but I just got out of a relationship and I'm having some problems with another guy and I just don't know if going out with you would be fair to you or them. I'm not sure if I'm really ready." She said honestly.

"Well, what if we went out as me trying to get to know you? Like a friendship thing." He suggested.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for helping me clean up. I'll see you later." She said as she left Kelly's.

He watched her leave and it made him want her even more as he climbed up the stairs.

**Jason was dropping Elizabeth off at the Metro Court where she met Sarah for dinner.**

"I'll see you later," he said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Have fun with Cameron," she said knowing Jason was excited to spend some alone time with him.

"I will. Have fun and call me if you need me." He offered.

"I will." She smiled as she walked out of the car.

Walking into the restaurant she saw Jax and Carly talking at the bar and saw Ric and Alexis having one of their usual spats about the children and then she saw Steven and Kelly having what looked like was their second date. Steven noticed her and excused himself from the table.

"Hey sis. How are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm doing good thank you, I'm here to see Sarah." She told as he saw Sarah in the distance waiting for Elizabeth to join her.

"Oh ok, I didn't know she was in town yet." Steven said.

"Yeah neither did I until she stopped by Jason's. How is your date with Kelly?" She asked as she Kelly turned around to look at Elizabeth and she started to make faces at just how boring Steven was being.

"I think its going pretty well. Might be ready for our third." Steven said confidently while Kelly stuck her finger in her mouth with her tongue out.

Elizabeth laughed, "Well good luck with that."

She smiled at him and then walked over to the table Sarah was sitting at.

"Hi. I hope you didn't mind us meeting here, I know this is where the explosion happened and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Sarah said.

"Oh no, Carly and Jax did a good job fixing this place up, it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable at all." Elizabeth cheerfully said to her.

"Ok well I'm glad. So let's change subjects…tell me everything." Sarah said excitedly as she wanted to know just how Elizabeth got back together with Jason.

"Well it's a long story." Elizabeth jokingly warned her.

"Elizabeth, its not everyday your sister fly's here to see you. I've got all the time in the world to hear the love story of Jason and Elizabeth." She laughed.

"Ok. Well…" Elizabeth went on to explaining how Lucky got addicted to pills and cheated on her and how Elizabeth spent a night with Jason and how the two of them got closer than ever.

**Lucky and Angela were about to go to sleep, "You don't have to sleep on the floor Angela. Come here."**

He slowly patted the bed, "It's more comfortable up here. There's enough room for both of us."

She looked at him wondering if she should do it, "Are you sure…well if you say so."

She climbed up onto the bed, "Are you comfortable do you want me to get something for you?"

"I'm fine; you've asked me that a hundred times in the past couple of hours. I have enough pillows, I've taken my medicine and I have a glass of water near me. Thank you again for doing this." He said to her once again.

"Your welcome." She said as they both leaned back on the pillows.

The two of them quickly fell asleep wondering where the new relationship they found with each other would take them.

**Meanwhile Jason was at home playing hide and go seek with Cameron**, "I'm gonna find you Cameron!"

Cameron ran over to the couch just before Jason came down the stairs.

"Cameron…."

Cameron hiding in front of the couch he started to crawl to the left side of the couch and was unaware that Jason was walking in the same direction.

"I see you!" he said as he ran to Cameron and picked him up.

"U cheeted…" Cameron said disappointed that he couldn't beat Jason.

"I cheated, no…" He said to him.

"Yeah…" Cameron insisted.

"Ok, well how about I make it up to you by having ice cream for dessert!" Jason said as he tickled Cameron.

"Ok! Ur funny daddy." Cameron said as he giggled with Jason.

Jason smiled the minute he heard Cameron call him daddy. Jason had been longing to be a father and at last he was.

"You want to do me a favor?" Jason asked him.

"It depends…" Cameron said.

"On what?" Jason comically laughed at some of the big words a five year old knew.

"We do it togeder." Cameron said sweetly.

"Of course!" Jason excitedly said at Cameron wanting to bond with him.

"K then…" Cameron said waiting for Jason to talk.

"Would you like to help paint the baby's room?" Jason asked him.

"Yeah!" Cameron was excited like any normal boy would be because he knew he was going to get messy painting.

"Perfect, let's go." Jason said as he carried him up to the baby's room.

Even though Jason and Elizabeth had decided not to see if the baby was a boy or a girl Jason knew that they could at least paint the room white. The room had been painted pink when Jason and Sam painted it in preparation for her baby, but it was time now that they get ready for the new baby.

Cameron walked into the room and saw all the baby things, "You and mommy already went shopping."

Jason saw Cameron turn around to look at him, "no those things belonged to someone very special to me."

Walking over to Jason as he lifted the top of the paint cans, "who? Where are they?"

Jason stopped what he was doing for a minute and then said, "Come here."

Cameron walked over to Jason who was sitting on the floor.

"Before I was really good friends with your mother I met a girl…" Jason tried to continue but Cameron interrupted.

"Did u luv her?" Cameron asked as he placed his hand in Jason's.

He was quiet at first, "yes I did."

Cameron nodded his head in understanding.

"Continue…" Cameron said.

Jason quietly laughed, "So this girl that I loved was going to have a baby, like your mom and so this was the baby's room."

Cameron panned his head from left to right looking at the pink room filled with all the girly things, "Where is she?"

"Well she…" Jason had an immediate flash back to when Sam had her baby and the discovery that she was dead.

He remembered having to tell Sonny that the baby had died, he remembered holding the baby in his arms, but what he remembered most was having to tell Sam that their little girl was gone.

Cameron looked at the man who had always been strong, brave and fun around him and he saw a different side of Jason for the first time.

Jason still stuck in the flash back he remembered Sam. He had never forgotten her, but he had remembered what brought them together and that was the baby. Tears strung down his eyes as he felt like he was reliving the moment Sam lost her baby and for the first time Jason begun to feel like he needed to see her. That he needed to see his Sam no matter what the woman's name was he needed to see her.

Looking at the man who was obviously upset, Cameron took his hand out of Jason's and Jason noticed almost immediately.

Putting his hands to Jason's cheeks, "Its ok. Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

Jason smiled and laughed a bit as his tears fell down his cheeks, he really need to hear that and it was funny how Cameron knew when to do it just like his mother.

"Thanks bud." His words got caught in his throat as he hugged Cameron.

"Let's paint anoder time." Cameron said as he could tell that the moment of fun was gone.

"…It'll be more fun with mommy." Cameron explained.

"You're right." Jason said as he wiped the tears away from his face.

"Lets go watch spungebob." Cameron said taking hold to Jason's hand and dragging him out of the room.

"You go downstairs and set it up, I'll be their in a minute." Jason said to the little boy that was nice to him.

Cameron went down stairs and Jason put the lids to the paint cans back on and then stood at the entrance of the room.

Jason was happy that Cameron had said that for he realized that he owed it to Angela to come here and collect her things from the baby that once brought them together.

"**I always knew you two would be together," Sarah said confidently.**

"Yeah right," Elizabeth giggled.

"So how are you really?" Sara said wondering if Elizabeth was really this happy like she had acted.

"I can honestly say that I don't think I've ever been so happy. I mean I still regret how things ended with Lucky and I. I always thought that we would be together; I never thought that Jason and I would get another chance." Elizabeth happily said to her.

"Speaking of Lucky. How is he?" Sarah said wondering if he might be interested in going out with him.

"I think he's almost recovered from the airplane crash. As for what he's feeling about me? I mean we're trying to work through the lies he says we're friends and it sort of feels like things could go back to normal, but I don't know I really don't know. I completely understand for the awkwardness he has with me, I mean he's not annoyed about Jason and I sleeping together he just hates that I made him believe that he was the father of this baby when he really wasn't." Elizabeth admitted.

She continued, "And I hate that I had to lie to him. I was just so afraid that he'd go back on to pills that I didn't want him to screw up his life because of a choice that I made. A part of me will always care for him and…and love him, but I can't take him back."

"No I understand you don't have to explain." Let's change to a lighter note. Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Sarah asked as she didn't want to dwell on her relationship with Lucky any longer.

"We've only come up with two names Jake and Kelly." She excitedly said as she would know that Sarah knew the meaning behind those names.

"Oh how cute! Jake and Kelly after the restaurants that the two of hooked up in." Sarah said playfully.

"Well when you say it like that they don't sound so cute…" she said sarcastically.

They laughed and a waiter showed up with their food. The ladies continued talking about each other's lives, Sarah talked about her business and Elizabeth talked about work, the baby, and of course Jason.

**Nicholas was sitting at his desk when Emily came down stairs**, "I'll be in bed soon. I just have some work to finish."

Putting her hands on his shoulders, "Ok. Are you sure you're ok?" She said as she knew he was thinking about Courtney and not work.

"Yeah." His hand touched hers and he turned around and kissed her goodnight.

As soon as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom Alfred walked in, "Sir someone is here to see you."

He knew it was Courtney and he got up from his chair and walked over to the two couches, "Send her in."

Alfred thought it was interesting how he knew who it was.

He had been waiting a long time for this moment, he wondered what she looked like, he wondered if she still loved him and he wondered if he still loved her.

Coming around the corner she had been waiting to see him for such a long time that she almost thought she might never see him again. She wondered what he looked like, if he still loved like she knew she still loved him.

She walked around the corner and they stood there standing at each other.

He still had his short brown hair, he was still in shape, and he looked just the same as he did a year ago.

She still had long blond hair, she was still slender, and she still had smile that made his face light up.

"Courtney…" he said slowly as he ran to hug her.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered into his ear.

Tears raced down their eyes, "I missed you…I really…missed you…" Nicholas said as he broke up the hug and looked at her face.

"Nicholas she kidnapped me, Helena she kept me away from our little boy." Courtney said in disbelief at how much she had missed.

"Its ok we're going to make up for it." He said hugging her again, "I promise, you'll never be separated from him again, never be separated from us."

**The people from flight 398 made their ascent into the lives of the citizens of Port Charles and wouldn't know how much they had affected the town until they gave the people that inhabited it time to deal with the changes that they embarked on the city.**


	43. Their Ascent

Chapter 43: Their ascent

**Author's Note:**

Hey all! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to finish this chapter, but I had to re write scenes and include new storylines and it was just a mess. I had no idea what to call this chapter, but it seems like many of the new characters are starting the ascent on the characters in this town (either to destroy their lives, fall in love with them, etc) this is a super long chapter. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but a lot happens in this one chapter and I couldn't really split it up into multiple chapters. Also I think the timing might be off by a couple of weeks in the story. I've bee trying to speed things up and I hope it doesn't bother you all. I hope they're aren't any grammatical errors and such, I've read this chapter like 3 times so hopefully everything is good if not then my apologies in advance. Anyway enjoy and I promise the next installments will be posted soon! Don't forget to review! You're opinion counts! And tell anyone who might be interested in this story to check it out! It's only going to get better!

It was bright and early in the morning, 8 am in Port Charles where numerous of its citizens were trying to get a jump start on the day.

Robert Scorpio and Anna Devaine didn't immediately go see their daughter when they flew in to town for they were still working on their recent cases.

As they waited in line to check into the hotel they were curious as to what each other was working on for they both were texting on their black berries.

"Still trying to get Alcazar," Robert teased.

"What's it to you?" She asked him trying not to give in to his assumption.

"I don't care what you're working on; I just thought that you were here for Robin." He teased her knowing that this would set her off.

"Well I can't believe that you're actually tearing yourself away from work…" She said like he too was guilty.

"Next!" The clerk said.

"Hello, Anna Devaine checking in." She said happy to get out of the conversation with her ex.

"I'm sorry ma'am you're name isn't in here, are you sure you booked a room here?" She asked for there was no mention anywhere in the computer of that name.

"Yes I'm positive, I have the paper work right here…" She looked around in her purse and realized that she had lost it.

"Well I'm positive I had a room…" She looked at the clerk, obviously embarrassed.

"Well you're name isn't in here and unfortunately we are very booked right now, I'm sorry. Next!" The clerk rudely said.

Robert pushed her out of the way and she looked at him pissed, "Hello. Robert Scorpio, oh and here's my information." He handed her knowing that Anna would be insanely jealous that he had his stuff together.

"Ok here's you're key. Have a good time at you're stay here."

"Thank you." He walked off into the direction of where Anna was.

"I'll make you a deal, why don't you stay with me," Robert asked wanting to bug her further knowing that she was going to need him.

"That won't be necessary I'm sure there is a room available at some hotel here." She took out her cell phone and tried to make a few calls.

He looked at her and how determined she was to not need him for anything and he laughed.

"I'll be right over here if you need me," he sat in a chair of the living room.

She looked at him not ready to give in.

"There are no rooms there either?" She asked as she was shocked that none of the other hotels in Port Charles had a spot for her.

She hung up her phone and looked at him who was comfortably sitting trying to act like he hadn't heard the conversation.

She walked over to him, "Ok, but just until something opens up."

"Ok whatever you say," he got up and they walked to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked into Kelly's and saw Lulu working at the counter, "My you've gotten big. Lulu right?"

Lulu wasn't able to recognize her and Sarah knew immediately that she had no idea who she was, "I'm Sarah, Elizabeth's sister."

"Oh…" Lulu said not knowing what to really say.

Sarah looked around for Lucky, "Is you're brother around?"

"No he's not, but he should be…" Lulu was interrupted by her brother walking down the stairs.

"Lulu…" Lucky said as he was walking down the stairs not noticing who was at the counter until she looked at him.

"I didn't think he was…" Lulu looked at her knowing what she was thinking.

"It's ok…" She turned to Lucky as he walked away from the stairs.

"Hey Lucky!" She got up from the stool.

"Sarah?!" Lucky asked surprised to see her.

"Yeah…" she walked to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh I came to see how Elizabeth was…" she explained.

"Of course…" he said feeling like an idiot; of course that's why she's here he thought to himself.

"Hey do you have time for a cup of coffee?" She asked him for she would really like to play catch up right now.

"Um well sure…Lulu two cups of coffee." He ordered as he walked with Sarah to one of the tables.

Lulu didn't like how he ordered her to get them coffee, she was working, but he wasn't very polite about it. It made her curious as to what connection Lucky and Sarah had with one another and Lulu couldn't help but laugh at how Lucky had been with both of the Webber sister's.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked as he was interested at how her life had changed from moving to another city.

"Oh well I'm in charge of a huge company, I actually own it and its making us, well myself a lot of money. But enough about me how are you? I know what happened between you and Elizabeth…" she hinted.

Lulu brought over the coffee and he waited for her to leave before he answered.

"I'm ok; I take it one day at a time. I'm working again…" He hinted as he wondered if she had heard he was a famous police officer.

"That's right I heard about you on the news, I saw the helicopter crash. I'm glad you're ok." Sarah said holding on to her coffee cup.

He took a sip, "Yeah me too. I'm supposed to officially be back tomorrow, I have another doctor's appointment today. Should be my last one…which reminds me I really have to be somewhere right now."

"Oh ok," she disappointedly said.

"I'm sorry, we can catch up later," he said as he took a few more sips.

"Well how about lunch at the Metro Court?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

He looked at her wondering if she was asking him out when Angela came down the stairs, "Lucky!"

She saw that he was talking to someone but knew that he had forgotten his badge and that he shouldn't leave without it, "You forgot this, I didn't want you to have to come back so I thought I'd just bring this to you."

He took it from her and gently kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks I'll see you tonight?" he asked her before she was leaving.

"Yeah. Oh and I'm sorry, I'm Angela and you are?" Angela noticed that she hadn't formally introduced herself.

She knew that name rang a bell, Elizabeth had mentioned it to her and it pissed her off that Angela and Lucky were talking to each other after what she did to her sister, "I'm Sarah, Sarah Webber, Elizabeth's sister."

Angela immediately felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to do so Lucky helped her, "You were just leaving right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later; it was nice meeting you..." She nervously said before leaving Kelly's.

"Yeah nice meeting you too..." She said in a bitchy tone.

Once Angela left Sarah leaned in, "Lucky what the hell are you doing with her!"

"She's just taking care me that's it," Lucky explained for what felt like the fifth time.

"Well that better all be it, what will it do to Elizabeth if she sees you with her?" She questioned him of being insensitive.

"How I decide to deal with the pain she caused me is my own business, I don't exactly see her being sensitive to my feelings when she's around Jason." His true feelings opinion of Elizabeth was starting to expose.

He had a point, "You're right, but just be careful I don't want to see you get hurt again…" she hinted.

"I won't, like I said she and I are just friends, there's nothing to worry about." He assured her.

"Oh well then you still up for lunch…" she asked again hoping that he would say yes.

"Are you asking me on a date…" he teased her, not really aware if he was interested in dating again.

"Maybe I am." She hinted once again smiling at him.

"Well how about I see you there around 12 as friends," he said for he just wasn't ready to jump on the bandwagon again.

She took the rejection with a positive attitude, "Alright, but sooner or later you're going to have to start dating again."

"You throwing you're hat in?" he sarcastically said realizing that she wanted a chance with him.

"Old habits die hard…" she teased him once more.

He smiled like he was turned on and got up from the table, "I guess will see if my old habits die hard at lunch." Changing his mind about the "friendly" date and wanting to turn it into a date.

"Then it's a date?" She asked once again.

"It's a date." He agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She hugged him.

As soon as she sat down she picked up her phone and called her secretary, "Clear my schedule…No I don't care what I have planned. I'm taking my vacation now."

Lulu overheard and wondered what Sara's intentions were on her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having stayed in the guest room for the past 3 to four days Courtney had stayed inside of Wyndemere away from the public until she could decide how she was going to talk to the people she was most angry at right now.

Emily had already taken off for work and Nicholas had been in the kitchen making breakfast for Courtney, like he did everyday.

Still sleeping he walked in trying to be extra cautious and he put the tray down on a table and waited for her to wake up.

Luckily for him she woke up about 10 minutes later, "I didn't mean to wake you…" Nicholas said as he had been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"No…its ok." She turned around to look at him and then noticed the breakfast.

"You don't have to keep doing that…" She said as she was about to get out of bed.

"No you stay there, I'll bring it to you…" he grabbed the tray and walked over to her with it and then joining her.

"Pancakes today…" she looked at the food.

He worried that she didn't like it, "You don't like pancakes cause I can have alfre… I mean I can make…"

"I knew it was Alfred all along…" she smiled at him.

"No I do like pancakes, but Nicholas you have to stop doing this for me. In a few days I'm going to tell Carly and Jax that I'm here and my father and everyone else and I'll be getting my own apartment again. So you see you don't need to keep treating me like…"

She wanted to say wife, for someone that feeds them in bed is the action that a husband would normally do.

"Like my wife? You are the mother of my child. After everything you've gone through I think I can at least make up for it by taking care of you until you don't need it anymore." He smiled as he took a strawberry and put it up against her mouth to change topics.

"Open up…" He playfully said.

"Nicholas, this is what I'm talking about. Emily, does she know…" she was about to explain until he interrupted her.

"Emily and I are married, she knows you and I are just friends and this right here is playful friendly banner. That's it." He said as he insisted she open her mouth.

"Ok, I just want to know what you're thinking," and unfortunately it wasn't what she wanted. She had hoped that he was still in love with her and she had begun to realize that Emily and he were soul mates, and Courtney wasn't going to be the one to break them up.

She opened her mouth and he gently placed the strawberry in. As she chewed it she smiled at him wishing someday that she'd get her chance with him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah meanwhile had one place that she had been dying to go to ever since she saw the action between Lucky and Angela, "Hey, Elizabeth can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, Epiphany can you cover for me?" Elizabeth sweetly asked.

"Sure but only for 15 minutes…" Epiphany said like she wanted Elizabeth to make this quick.

"What's going on?" She asked as they sat on the couches.

"Did you know that Lucky and Angela are living together?" Sarah asked hoping that this wouldn't upset her sister.

Elizabeth gave her an annoyed look, "Yeah, I unfortunately saw him leaving with her from the hospital a couple of days ago."

"Oh so you know they're together?" Sarah asked for she had picked up something more there than just friendship.

"They're not together," Elizabeth told her for she knew Lucky wouldn't do that to her.

Sarah knew she struck a nerve, "Don't be so sure Elizabeth, I saw her this morning when I was talking with Lucky and when she dropped off his badge because I guess he had forgotten it, he kissed her…on the cheek, they hugged and then she left."

No, Lucky wouldn't go out with someone who had betrayed all of Port Charles she thought to herself, "Well I'm sure you're reading more into it than you need to, I'm sure you still have a shot with him Sarah."

Elizabeth walked back to the nurse's station no longer wanting to discuss this.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Sarah said following her to the nurse's station.

Elizabeth tried to cover that she wasn't upset when Sarah mention Lucky dating again, "I'm not upset, Lucky is…is free to date who ever he wants to. I've moved on its time he does too."

"But he's running around with the women that practically got you shot to death and you act like you don't even care…" Sarah asked for she was concerned for her sister's feelings.

She looked at Sarah like it did bother her somewhat to see Lucky with Angela, "Of course I care."

"Well how would you feel if they got together? Or if I got together with him for that matter…" Sarah suggested.

"I guess I'd just have to deal with it wouldn't I," Elizabeth frustratingly said grabbing some folders as a hint to Sarah that she need to get back to work.

Elizabeth walked off to deliver the patient folders to the doctors and Epiphany walked up to Sarah, "I hope this won't become an everyday issue…" she said hoping that Sarah wasn't going to come to her everyday.

"What I decide to do with my time is my business…" Sarah said not liking Epiphany's tone.

"And if you're going to come here everyday reminding Elizabeth of what Lucky is up to is going to distract her which means mistakes are going to be made which inconsequently affects me and everyone else in this hospital. So unless you're going to come talk nice with her than I suggest you save those conversations for when she's not working. Clear?"

"Crystal…" She smiled and walked to the elevator to make her way to the Metro Court.

When Elizabeth returned it was time for her lunch break, "Hey Jason!"

He put his arms around her, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

He leaned in kissing her while Elizabeth tried to break free so she could sign out and they could continue this elsewhere, "Jason if you don't let me go than I won't have a lunch break."

"Alright…" he reluctantly said and he released his arms from her.

"Thank you…" she smiled at him and then signed out, "I'll be back in a half an hour." She turned to Epiphany.

"Ok, don't be late…" she said for all the staff here had no respect for the rules, Patrick and Robin were never on time, Monica was still dealing with Alan's death, Dr. Ford was never to be seen and as for Noah and Bobbie well they were starting something of there own.

Walking down the hall Bobbie had her hands folded with the patient files against her chest, "So are we on for tonight?"

"Sure, same place?" Noah asked for he really like the sneaking around technique that they were doing, he was glad he took some pointers from Patrick.

"Yeah…" She said as they continued to walk down the hall.

"I'll see you later," he smiled at her before walking into a patient's room.

"Oh hello father…" he had forgotten the name.

Father Mateo looked away from the patient and held out his hand, "Father Mateo, nice to meet you doctor…"

"Nice to meet you," Noah shook his hand.

"You too. Well if you excuse me duty calls…" Father Mateo said for he had other places he needed to be.

Noah watched him leave and then attended the patient as Father Mateo left the hospital.

"Hello Brother…." Father Mateo spoke into his phone in a near by alley next to the hospital.

Sitting in a desk, "It's so good to here you're voice…" he said like he hadn't heard from him in months.

"Like wise, I think its time to make our move…" he instructed.

"You don't think it's too soon? Aren't they still cautioned when they see you…" he asked knowing that his appearance was awfully similar to someone the town hated.

"Not anymore, I proved to be a good person when I protected there love ones in that hostage crisis. They no kidding believe that I'm a damn priest." He laughed evilly.

"Good work now I have no idea how this is going to work since I am…" he looked down at his knees knowing that when he fell off that rooftop it left him permanently paralyzed and because they had to make him look like he was dead the paralysis spread before they could send him to a place to get operated on.

"Don't worry Manny…I promise, we do this together. I won't leave you behind…" Father Mateo said as he knew he should make this short for his weakness was paranoia.

He always believed that someone was listening and sure enough someone was, she was 5'11, with ravishing red hair and Skye wondered if knowing this information would help get her hubby killed and keep her daughter out of harms way. She quietly walked away without making any noise and made her way to the police department to see what kind of mess was brewing with Alcazar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Helena having already making her appearance at Wyndemere revealing to him that Courtney was alive she knew that she couldn't stay here much longer because the CIA would soon discover that she had come back to Port Charles and now that she was a wanted fugitive for kidnapping people and the dozen other crimes she had committed she knew that she needed to flee the country and head back to Russia.

Stepping onto her private air plane she strapped herself in the seat belt and ordered for the pilot to take off, "They won't ever catch me alive! Now get going!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since Alan died Skye had tried to show her family the devotion she had to them by leaving Lorenzo. He was the love of her life and the father of her child and it broke her heart that she had to choose the Quartermaine's over the man that had brought her back to life, but what hurt her even more was the fact that the Quartermaine's wanted nothing to do with her. Tracy, Monica and especially Edward couldn't stand her being at his funeral and Jason and Emily were the only ones that had not blamed his death on her. They knew that it was the guilt of killing Ric Webber that had really killed him or so they thought. Coming from the Quartermaine house she realized that no matter what she did to make up for what happened they would never accept her back into the family. So she walked into the PCPD hoping that someone would be able to help and sure enough she knew Lucky would.

**Lucky sitting at his desk thinking about the lunch he had just had Sarah and how it brought no comfort to him that he would be able to live a life separate from Elizabeth. **

She had gone on and on about New York City and how glamorous it was and every now and than she would drop hints that he should visit her some time and as he watched her mouth move his mind was elsewhere.

He thought about the night Elizabeth had told him the truth and how everything had changed for him in that instant. He felt like he was stuck in some time machine or time warp where he couldn't see his future and was in between the past and the present. She had no clue that his thoughts were on her sister and Lucky didn't know what it was that was truly bothering him. Was it the fact that they were sitting in the same location where he had proposed to Elizabeth and she had told him that he wasn't going to be a father after all? Or was it the fact that Sarah was to close for comfort seeing that she was Elizabeth's sister? Though anyone that knew him would say that these feelings he was receiving were that of not being ready to move on with someone else for the only woman he had ever envisioned himself with was his Elizabeth. No, Lucky knew that it was none of those things that his conscious was questioning him on.

Lucky glanced at his watch knowing that he would never be able to go out with her and felt like this lunch he had been at for the past half an hour was indeed a waste of his time, "Well I'm afraid our time is up…"

"You have to go back so soon?" She asked wishing they had more time.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings or seem like a coward so he simply used work as an excuse for no longer wanting to see her, "Yes I'm sorry, but we're all working over time with the recent cases and I've taken longer than I'm suppose to so good luck in New York."

She looked at him and understood that he had more important places to be at, "Oh well thanks."

She got up with him leaving a hundred dollars for there meals, "Well it was really nice to see you again."

He hugged her, "Yeah."

They walked to the elevator and stepped inside it smiling at each other realizing that they felt a little awkward.

It then dawned on Sarah that he hadn't asked for her number or even suggested that he had wanted to see her again.

"So are you busy tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

He thought she would have been able to leave this alone, "Yeah I am actually."

"Oh…" she began to wonder if he had only wanted to be friends.

She looked at him again, "I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

He looked at her and felt a little bad that she asked that, "No it's just that…"

"What…" she turned to him and placed her hand his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

She didn't think she was being just a little too forward; it was her personality to be like this.

He pushed her off of him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to give you a taste of what you can have…" She looked at him like she had done nothing wrong.

"Well if I had wanted a taste I would have asked you for it…" he frustrating told her for he didn't think it was sexy her throwing herself on to him.

She kissed him again hoping that the old tricks she used to use on him would work again and he would be able to get himself caught up in the moment with her.

Now he was just pissed, he was done being nice and couldn't stand her any longer, he pushed her off harder this time, "Ok I've tried to be polite about this but I don't want you, get it?"

"No, you know what I don't get is why you can't tell her the truth and move on. You're so afraid to tell her what you really think because you want her back so badly it's pathetic. You're some hero cop on the outside, but in the inside you're a coward for the one person that hurt you the most you can't tell her that she's a bitch for making you believe that you were going to be a father."

He looked at her knowing she was partially right but he didn't want to hear it, "Shut up!"

She knew that she had touched a nerve, but was right, "Lucky...she might still love you as a friend, but she'll never care about you the way I could care for you. Here I am telling you that I want a chance to with you and to have you come to New York City with me and you…" She frustratingly shouted at him.

He couldn't handle her anymore so he pressed her against the elevator wall and kissed her.

She was initially confused but hoped that maybe she had gotten through to him.

His face inches from her, "You know why I can't even try…it's because whenever I'd be with you I'd always be thinking about her. I'm sorry."

The elevator doors opened and he walked out hoping that she had gotten the point and sure enough she did.

"Yeah its me, I'm coming home after all. Reschedule all my meetings everything I'll be home tomorrow morning." She unfortunately said as she made her way back down to the bar where she would have a few drinks before saying good bye to her sister.

"LUCKY!" Skye said for the second time and he was still unresponsive.

He heard his name and in what felt like slow motion as he raised his head up to see Skye standing at his desk

Lucky had been assigned to desk work until he was seen fit to hold a gun again which would end today with his last appointment.

"**Hey Lucky can I talk to Lorenzo?" Skye politely asked.**

She looked like a wreck, like no kidding she had been hit by a car that was how bad she looked.

"Um I don't know. I don't think he's allowed to see any visitors." Lucky said as he didn't think Lorenzo could see any guests.

"Please Lucky! I really need to see him!" She said desperately.

Looking up at her sad face where her makeup had been run from her crying he couldn't help, but give in.

"Wait here; I'll see what I can do." He said sincerely.

"Thank you." She sat down at his desk and Lucky wandered to the back of the room where Mac was standing.

"She wants to see him," Lucky said as he and Mac looked at Skye who had her head down.

"Let her see him maybe she'll get him to crack," Mac said very serious.

"Are you sure?" Lucky asked for he thought it was a little wrong to take advantage of her fragile state.

"Lucky it's the only chance we've got. He's kept his mouth shut since he got out of the hospital. Ric hasn't charged him for kidnapping or even attempt of murder. There's something up between them and if we can get that crook as well as Alcazar out of this town than the violence will subside." Mac finished and Lucky started to walk away.

"Oh wait," he remembered.

Lucky walked back.

"For all we know she could be faking it. This could all be some plan between her and Ric or Sonny or Jason or this could be a way of getting Alcazar out of prison. Either way she's up to something and we're going to find out what it is." Mac concluded.

"Ok." Lucky walked back over to Skye.

"Skye?" He gently said.

She looked up.

"You can see him now, but only for a little bit." He warned.

"Thank you so much Lucky," she gently hugged him and then whispered, "Meet me on the docks…I have something for you."

He pretended like he didn't hear it, "I'm sorry about Alan too." He covered.

She smiled at his ability to put on an act.

She walked into the interrogation room and sat down at the table where Alcazar had his head resting in his hands.

Startled by the door opening and then seeing the woman who abandoned him sitting down at the table he didn't know what to make of it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"I'm here to see you silly," she said slowly as she had no energy anymore to be enthused.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be in Switzerland. It's too dangerous for you to be around here." Alcazar warned choosing his words carefully.

"And keep Lila away from her family?" She got up from her seat in frustration.

"At least you'd be safe from Ric, Sonny and Jason and well you know the others." Alcazar still choosing his words carefully he didn't want to sell out his other people.

She turned her back to him, "I've realized that the Quartermaine's are never going to let me back into the family."

"I'm sorry Skye, this is my entire fault." Alcazar admitted.

She turned around, "Your right, it is your fault, but I love you Lorenzo and I thought I could run away and leave you, but I just can't."

She sat back into the chair and held onto his hand, "We're in this together. I'm not going to let you go to jail. I don't care what it takes, you're not leaving me and I'm not leaving you."

"Are you sure?" Alcazar gently asked her.

"Yes I'm sure." Skye said confidently.

"Ok then." He leaned in and kissed her.

They hugged and he whispered, "Don't say anymore, they're recording everything I'm we're saying. I'll be in touch."

"I love you to Lorenzo." Skye tried to cover for anyone that was listening.

She said her good byes and walked out of the room, she looked over to Lucky and he nodded letting her know that he would meet her at the docks. About 10 minutes after she left he told Mac he would leave now for his doctor's appointment which he would after he head to the docks.

Sitting on the docks Skye tried to figure out what she was going to do. She knew Alcazar still had that jump drive which could incriminate Ric and definitely send him to jail for it would give proof that he had tried to set up Sam. She hoped that if she gave it too Lucky that they could make a deal and get the charges dropped for the explosion at the Metro Court.

Slowly walking on to the pier he saw Skye sitting on the bench, "Ok lets make this quick. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

She turned around, "no one followed you right?"

"No one," Lucky assured her.

Pacing back and forth she stopped and look at him, "Ok, I've been trying to figure this out from all directions."

"Skye I don't think there's a lot you can really do." Lucky tried to persuade her.

"No, but you see there is…" She started to reveal.

Ric had no idea that Skye and Lucky were meeting and when he approached the pier and heard them talking he hid around the corner.

"Remember when Sam or Angela whatever her name is…well remember when she and Jason thought that Ric had set her up."

Scratching his head, "Yeah I remember and we couldn't get the charges to stick on her because the flash drive went missing."

"Right, well…" She looked around before she spoke.

Ric knew she was about to tell Lucky about the flash drive and if he knew about that then things would get a lot more complicated and that would cause more trouble for Ric than he wanted.

Walking on to the pier he startled Skye and Lucky and the two of them quickly changed their conversation.

"Hey Lucky!" He pretended to be happy to see the man.

Ric thought that he was pulling a fast one, but he wasn't, "Hi Ric." Lucky said.

"Um Mac told me to tell you that your sister called and she wants you to meet her at Kelly's. It sounded urgent." Ric didn't actually have to lie, Lulu had called earlier.

"OK. Thanks. You'll be ok here Skye?" Lucky asked for he wondered if he should leave her alone.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Skye said somewhat annoyed for she knew that Ric was going to hassle her for approaching Lucky.

Lucky looked at her and then Ric and he had this gut feeling that he should stay, but for some reason he left.

When the coast was clear Ric became infuriated, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of how I can get Lorenzo out of jail!" Skye lashed out.

"I told you to let me deal with that!" Ric shouted again at her.

She threatened, "Well you better do something quick because I'm starting to run out of patience and if I have to I'll give the police that little jump drive that you used to set…."

"That won't be necessary. Look! I'll handle Lorenzo; you just keep acting like you love him and make him believe that you would do anything for him. Ok?" He tried to assure her.

"FINE, but Ric…I want him out in less than a week or I'll screw you like you've screwed him." Skye warned again.

Dillon was walking along the piers to get fresh air after his mom kicked him out of the house for his part in arguing about Alan's will when he heard the argument brewing against Skye and Ric he stayed to listen.

"Don't worry! I'll get Lorenzo out of this! But I have to warn you, the mayor is on to me. If Lorenzo goes free and we don't come up with someone else for the explosion than I'm out and if I lose my job everything that I've planned will be shot to hell!" He lashed out again only he was more violent this time towards Skye.

Pissed at the way he was treating her she remembered what she heard just a while ago, "Look I just want my daughter to grow up with her father by her side if that's possible, but as pissed off as I am at him I frankly don't care if he really died for all the shit that he's pulled. I don't care what deal you had with him to get Sonny and Jason, but I'm tired of the wait. Follow up or I'll do it my way. Here I'll give you a little help, why don't you pin it on the priest. He was there the night of the explosion and the hostage crisis; you've got a suspect right there! Make something work!" Skye yelled at him before walking off the docks.

Ric kicked the bench in frustration, "BITCH!"

He knew if he got Lorenzo out of this than he would surely lose his job unless he found someone else to pin it on. He only had a few people that could be suspected of pulling it off: Father Ruiz and the people that took the hospital hostage. He was going to seriously have to pull off a lot of paper snatching and tamper with police evidence if he was going to pin it on them. He didn't want to do this because he knew that Mac, Cruz and Lucky were already suspecting him of working with Alcazar and if he wasn't careful he could soon find himself behind bars.

He whipped out his cell phone and called the one person who was great at destroying evidence, "Hello is this Scott Baldwin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jason and Elizabeth arrived at Kelly's Lulu who had been working all morning was now done with her shift and was happy to see no sign of Angela or Lucky which brought a smile to her face because she knew it would bother Jason as well as Elizabeth to see their ex's with each other.

As usual Cooper and Maxie were their chatting away getting to know each other more and almost declaring that they were together. Logan was also there with his best friend and waited everyday for Lulu to come into the restaurant.

Logan rose from the table and over to Lulu who was talking to Mike, "So you busy tonight?"

"Yeah I am." She annoyingly said to him.

Dillon rushed as quickly as he could to Kelly's which wasn't too far away from pier 51, "Lulu I need to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Logan," she left to talk to Dillon.

Jason and Elizabeth were sitting at the table as Mike took their orders.

"Dillon what's wrong?" She said as they were talking a little loud in the place.

"So who's that?" Copper asked pointing to Dillon.

"Oh well that's my sister's ex-husband. They were married until Lulu came to town and ruined everything. She lied about my sister sleeping with another man and Dillon believed her since they're marriage was already rocky. Anyways Lulu finally got her chance with him and when he found out the truth he hated her until she found out she was pregnant. But Lulu "claimed" she wasn't ready to be a mother so she had an abortion."

"And they're still friends?" He asked.

"Yup. It's weird, but true." She said absolutely despising their relationship.

"And who are they?" Cooper asked looking over to Jason and Elizabeth.

"Oh well remember the guy I showed you the other day. That's his ex-wife and that guy that's with her is the mobster that was dating the girl that's now living with Lucky. He and Sonny Corintos run this town you could say." She informed the two men.

Corintos? Cooper thought to himself that must be who Brenda was always talking about.

"Dillon what?" Lulu frustratingly asked him.

"Look Baldwin lied, I got a piece of Alan's will today saying that Baldwin killed Ric Webber and not you're mom. It's not Alan like we thought." Dillon said as quietly as he could.

She dragged him outside and Maxie over heard the last bit of his sentence, "hmm Baldwin…"

"Who's that?" Cooper asked and Logan joined in the conversation.

She took a deep breathe for this was a lot too explain, "Ok, Lulu Spencer's parent's are Luke and Laura. They're really big in this town. Laura was once married to Scott Baldwin and their marriage ended when she met Luke and fell in love with him. Anyway Luke and Laura had problems of their own and got divorced when Luke found out that she had another son. Well they realized that they still loved each other so they decided to get remarried a couple of years ago. Only a few days before her wedding her father Ric Webber flew in and Laura discovered that she had killed someone years ago, but after he sedated her she had forgotten about it. Oh and did I mention that Scott knew this too? He also kept it a secret. Well when she discovered the truth she was up in the attic with her father and when Luke arrived Ric was dead. Laura believed she killed him when Luke told her that she did and the woman went insane."

"So has the case been re opened?" Logan asked wondering why now Baldwin would come up.

She looked at Logan, "No not that I know, but Lulu has been digging in around this mystery for a while and if she has evidence against Baldwin that he killed Ric and let Laura take the fall then…"

"Her mother can be exonerated. Free?" Logan finished her sentence.

"Well I was thinking more like we could black mail Baldwin and get some cash out of this. He's got money and works for the city again." Maxie said as she looked at Dillon and Lulu talking outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon showed her the envelope and tried to explain how he got a hold of the document, "Look today my mom and the whole family was arguing about the will but you and I got this letter and I took it upon myself to open it. Look I know I haven't been around much lately but…"

"You know what this means?" Lulu asked him not really paying attention to what he was talking about the past couple of minutes.

"What?" Dillon asked.

"It means that he lied to us, that he let my mom lose her mind. That changed my life. It changed everything…" She cried out as she walked away from Kelly's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never would have thought someone like you would be interested in that kind of thing," Cooper said for Maxie seemed different than before.

"Well I'm trying this new thing where I act like I'm a good person and its really hard to keep up the act, it was my sister's dying wish that I try to be like her, a good person and such." She flirted with Cooper.

"I can see it's working so well," Logan sarcastically said.

"Very funny, so you guys in? All we have to do is threaten Baldwin and if he really killed the man than he'll want to shut us up. We'll tell him to leave the money at some place and he'll drop it off and then will be rich." She said serious.

"I don't know." Cooper said.

"Well I could use some doe. I'm in." Logan said.

"But what if Baldwin goes after Lulu?" Cooper asked knowing that this might be a bad idea.

"We'll protect her." Logan suggested.

"Well I don't care what happens to Lulu, but if he wants to save her than sure be my guest," she looked out into the windows on the doors and saw Lulu and Dillon still arguing about something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dillon what if he did do this? It will kill my dad that he told my mom she killed him when really Scott did. I want him to pay, but I don't want to lose my dad either." Lulu said as she sat down at a table outside.

"Did you ever think that the reason you're mom told you that she was innocent was because she wanted the truth to be between you two. Like a secret mother daughter secret," Dillon said as he sat down with her touching her hand.

"I'd like to believe that," she said with loss of hope.

"Well I think it's pretty cool that the two of you have this connection and secret between you. I mean I'll be hundred percent behind you with whatever you chose to do I want you to know that," he kissed her hand.

For that brief second she stopped thinking about her mother, "You know I missed you. I missed my best friend."

"I missed you too," Dillon said realizing that he was at last over Georgie's death.

She said still holding his hand, "What were you doing those past couple of weeks that I didn't see you? Cause I tell you I was worried for you, but Tracy told me that you were just mourning for Georgie, but that can't be entirely it."

"You're right I wasn't just mourning over her, in fact I had finally gotten over it about 5 days after she died, but the reason you haven't seen me is because I've also been trying to get over you," he said letting go of her hand.

"Dillon?" She was confused.

Just then Scott Baldwin walked into Kelly's and Lulu leaned in to kiss Dillon so Scott wouldn't notice her.

At that instant Scott Baldwin walked in, "Hey Mike I'd like a cup of coffee."

While talking to Ric on the phone, "Look I'm not going to help you!"

Mike handed him his coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric still on the docks, "Hey man you better not refuse to work with me. I know how you destroyed evidence against yourself in Ric Webber's murder. You want me to tell Luke Spencer that you let Laura take the fall?"

Scott grew suspicious of what Ric was talking about and who might be listening, "Alright! Alright! Enough of that! I'll meet you in half an hour."

"Good. I'll see you in my office." Ric smiled as he made his way to his office waiting for Mr. Baldwin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok this is our chance; we need to steel his palm pilot so we can email him.

"Ok I'll do it." Logan offered.

Logan walked up to him and pretended to bump into him, "Oh I'm sorry."

"Yeah you better be," Scott said.

Logan walked back to the table and Maxie quickly wrote down his email address and IM screen name in her notebook.

"Ok now we need to give it back to him," Maxie said wondering just how they would be able to do that.

"Here give it to me," Cooper reluctantly said.

He walked over to the place where Scott was drinking his coffee and Lulu stormed back into the Kelly's.

"Well hello Lulu?" Scott said not knowing that she was mad at him yet.

She thought about this knowing it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help but slap him, "Don't talk to me you piece of shit." She said losing control.

Jason and Elizabeth noticed the argument exploding.

"Hey…" he put his hand to his cheek where he was just slapped.

"What's with the harsh words?" He asked wondering what in the world got into her.

"Stay away from me." She grabbed her purse as she tried to leave Scott grabbed her hand.

"Hey! What kind of crap has you're dad been telling you about me?" He said as his hand got harder around her wrist.

Cooper used the perfect time to place the palm pilot right next to the man's coffee and Logan used this time to run to her rescue.

"He didn't have to tell me anything, I can't believe you show you're face here after what you did to my mother! Now let go!" She yelled bringing attention to them in the restaurant.

He raised his voice, "I don't know what you're talking about? I loved you're mother."

"Let go of me!" She shouted in pain as he was really losing it with her.

Jason didn't like the man hurting her the way he was and he got up from the table both him and Elizabeth realizing that something was wrong.

"Hey let go of her!" Logan said stepping in.

Jason walked over to Baldwin and grabbed him stiffly around the arm, "Let go of her."

"You don't treat woman like that!" Logan continued.

Scott looked across the room and noticed that he had started a commotion and by the look in Jason's eyes he knew that if he didn't comply than he would surely be sorry later.

He let go of her, "I'm sorry Lulu I didn't mean it, but before you start pointing fingers at me why don't you go ask your father what he did to Laura!"

"Get out of Kelly's before I throw you out myself!" Jason said and Mike walked over with a baseball bat.

"We don't want trouble!" Mike continued to threaten him.

"Fine I'm leaving," he threw his hands up in the air.

Scott took his coffee and palm pilot and walked out of Kelly's.

"Are you ok?" Logan and Jason asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Jason." She said thankful for his help.

He nodded at her and sat back down with Elizabeth.

She turned to Logan, "I didn't need you're help I could have handled him myself." Lulu said as she held onto her hurt wrist.

Dillon walked in after seeing Baldwin storm out of the place, "Lulu are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine let's go, we need to talk to Spinelli!" She walked away from Logan without even saying thanks.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to black mail him. Look how he just got with Lulu. He might try to kill her," Cooper said still in doubt.

"He won't kill her, she's Laura's daughter." Maxie said.

Logan walked back over, "Ok let's get this jerk."

"Ok this I what we're going to do." Maxie said as they started their plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope Lulu is alright." Elizabeth said in concern wondering if she should tell Lucky that Baldwin was harassing her.

"I think she will be I'm going to have to talk to her later about him," Jason said as they enjoyed their lunch together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being as it was three days later since the accident with Spinelli had occurred his doctors had released him from the hospital and he was now at Jason's where Lulu and Dillon were meeting him.

"Hey blonde one!" Lulu walked through with Dillon.

"And film guy…" He said to his annoyance.

"Are you sure we have enough evidence to put Baldwin in jail?" She asked for she was seriously thinking about turning him in.

"Yeah I have enough to reopen the case which should be enough to prosecute him."

"Ok well I need to go talk to Sonny before I do anything more. Thanks again for your help guys." She opened the door and Dillon left with her.

Spinelli watched her leave and knew that he had to stay to talk to Jason for they were finally going to talk about Angela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I better be getting back to the hospital," Elizabeth said as she got up from the table.

"Alright let me give you a lift." He politely offered until Lucky came down the stairs leaving a message for Lulu.

"Hey Lulu its Lucky, sorry I missed you. Ric and Mac said you left me a message and it sounded urgent so when you get this call me." He hung up just in time to talk to Elizabeth and Jason.

"So one more appointment and then you're back to work?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup I'm going there right now, do you need a lift? I can't remember if you said you were still working?" Lucky asked even though he knew that answer.

"Um that would be perfect. Jason has errands to make and going to the hospital would be going out of his way," Elizabeth said as Jason looked at her like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok I'll meet you outside." Lucky started to walk out for he didn't really want to see Jason and Elizabeth say goodbye to each other.

"I'll see you later. Call me when you want me to pick you up." Jason leaned in and kissed her as if he hated spending every minute without her.

"Ok I will. I love you," she said to him fully caught up in the moment.

"I love you too." He smiled leaning in to kiss her.

They both walked out and Elizabeth walked with Lucky to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar was having another meeting with his so called "lawyer" making plans to take Sonny and Jason down whenever they went to the cellar.

"So what's the latest news on Corintos and Morgan…" he asked devilishly.

"They haven't been there in days, but may I ask you something sir?" his Venezuelan partner asked.

"What is it?" Alcazar asked fed up with the man already.

"I thought you just wanted to kill Corintos, that you had changed you're mind about Morgan?" he asked for he remembered when he went to visit Lorenzo in the hospital he had stressed wanting to only kill Corintos.

"I know, well let me put it this way, I would much rather prefer to have Sonny dead than Jason, but if they both happen to die during this than that's just a shame to their families, for I'm not going to lose anymore of my family to them." Alcazar tried to explain.

"I see…" his partner said not totally understanding what he was saying but he was in no place to question Alcazar's orders.

After thinking about what Alcazar had just said he smiled at his newly thought of plan, "Since they haven't been they're in days I want to take them out as soon as they both get there. I can't put this off any longer."

"Alright," his partner said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into his apartment and saw Spinelli already there.

"Hey do you have it all?" He asked for he wondered if he should use this information to base whether Angela would come to see the things in the nursery or not.

"Yeah I do," Spinelli seriously said for he had done well this time.

"Ok well I'm going to have the guards move you to the Sonny's old penthouse while I meet with her."

Spinelli's eyes got wide, "Your actually going to talk with her?"

"Well I'm going to let her see the nursery before we change it for the baby. I haven't actually called her yet and Elizabeth won't be back for a couple of hours so…" he explained to him not wanting Spinelli to get his hopes up.

He walked over to his front door, "Guards! You can take him now."

"Wait I can walk myself," he said trying to be tough.

"I know your still in pain so Sonny and I will lay off on needing you. You should take the next two weeks off. I want you to get well and I know your grandmother isn't too happy with us so…" He said to a relieved Spinelli.

"Ok." Spinelli happily grinned.

He put his laptop away and then took out of his back pack a folder with his report on Angela Monroe.

"Um Jason. Here's the stuff you and Sonny asked for. About our beloved Sam or was…if you want me to find something else I always can just let me know." He reluctantly gave it to Jason who was somewhat afraid to see it for he wondered what else she had lied to him about.

"Thanks." Jason put it on the desk and opened the front door and told the two guards that were standing there to help him over to Sonny's old penthouse.

"You know stone cold I think I can make it from here to the god father's old place," he looked at Jason who was not convinced that Spinelli was strong enough to move even three feet.

"Let's not take any chances alright?" Jason suggested.

"Alright stone cold knows best," Spinelli said to him as the guards walked him out of Jason's house.

After he left he looked down at the file that Spinelli had left for him he attempted to open it many times, but then realized that he couldn't do it.

He walked over to his couch and took out his cell phone. Looking through the contact list he found "SAM" and clicked on it.

Putting his phone to his ear he waited for her to answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ric talked to Baldwin on the phone he then met up with Angela in an alley nearby the police station where Ric once again tried to plan the kidnapping with her.

Angela pleaded with him again, "Ric I'm telling you this again I've changed my mind. I won't do it. I won't kidnap her."

"Why not?" Ric asked again wondering what had happened to the women he had conspired against with the night they were in the car.

"Because I'm different. I was upset that night like any other person would be. Elizabeth doesn't deserve that and all I want for her and Jason is happiness. I'm content with where I'm at," she once again yelled.

He hoped this attitude would change once he told her something that she had not once thought of, "You know he's going to kill you, Sonny? He's going to kill you the minute you're away from Spencer and you know what, guess whose going to carry out the job…" Ric said as he was pointing to Jason.

"No Jason would never kill me. He might hate me yes, but he would never do that." She said sure of herself.

At that minute her phone rang and she recognized that ring tone, "Its Jason."

"Like I said, don't be so sure that he won't." Ric said before he left her in the alley.

"Hi, are you sure this isn't a wrong number?" She asked for it had been practically a month since she had talk to him.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me at my penthouse." Jason said for he didn't want to mislead her.

"Well I can come over tomorrow, I'm busy at this moment," Angela didn't want to act like she waited on his every hand and foot and didn't want to drop her plans for Lucky who had been good to her just to see a man who would probably yell at her.

Jason said for he didn't want her to show up while Elizabeth was there, "Ok I don't really care when you come just call me first."

"Fine…" she said as she hung up the phone and left a message for Lucky to pick her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth and Lucky walked on to the same floor and down the same hall for her stop was in the locker room and Lucky's was in Steven Webber's office.

"Let me know if you'd like a ride home." Lucky said to her.

"I don't think you'll be here that long, but thanks for asking." Elizabeth said as he smiled at her and left for Steven's office.

"Hey Dr. Webber!" Lucky said excitedly.

"Hey Lucky! Sit down and let's take a look."

Steven put some latex gloves on and took out some scissors.

"Alright now if you feel any pain let me know…" Steven warned before he started to cut away the stitches.

"Ok. I'll let you know," he said fully excited of how the surgery went.

He took the scissors and made a cut on the bandages and then carefully unwrapped the bandages on his left arm.

Lucky had no pain at all, but he was slightly disappointed when he looked at his arm and the scaring was still there, the surgery had not helped at all.

As he saw the disappointment on the man's face he searched for answers to give him, "I'm sorry Lucky. You know this sort of thing isn't always for sure, we can always take you under the knife again and see if we can fix it."

"Its ok, I don't really need to spend money on fixing arms and such when they'll probably get wounded again on the job. It's not worth it. Let's look at the other arm," he disappointingly said.

"Ok…" He walked to Lucky's right arm and cut the bandages in the few areas that had been covered.

"How does it look?" Lucky asked for he didn't get his hopes up this time.

He looked down, "I'm sorry, the surgery should have made it better, but look at it like this get a tan and you might not even notice the scars as much"

"Well I guess I should have figured that the surgery wouldn't work, nothing in my life ever seems to work. Hey at least you tried you're best and that's all I can ask for." Lucky joked, for he found his life more amusing when he made fun of himself.

"I did, but hey we still have one place to check so don't lose total hope." Steven bent down and unwrapped the small bandage around his leg.

"This looks good. So apart from you're arms everything went well, you're lucky we were able to save you're hands and the nerves, don't forget that. So when you look at you're arms and you see the scars, just think that although the skin is damaged you're alive. You're in perfect health. I'll write you this note and as of today…this very hour you are healthy enough to go back to work full time again." He walked over to his desk and wrote the notes up for him.

"Just give this to Elizabeth and you'll be free to go." He handed Lucky the note and he walked off of his table.

"Take care Lucky…" He said to him as he walked down the hall.

"I will thank you!" Lucky happily said.

Seeing Robin and Patrick running off to the supply closet he laughed. He tried to look on the bright side of things, Steven was right; he had his life which was more important than anything.

"Here you go," he handed the note to Elizabeth.

"How did it go?" she asked as he processed it.

"Well not as I would have liked, basically the surgeries didn't help one bit, I'll have these scars for the rest of my life unfortunately."

"Oh well I'm sorry that it didn't go like you wanted," Elizabeth said as she saw a little disappointment in his eyes.

"Yeah so am I, but what does it really matter anyways I'm sure I'll get hurt on the job at least a dozen other times. It's in the description." He laughed a bit knowing that it wasn't worth getting upset about.

"Oh well I hope you don't get hurt again…" She said as if he shouldn't think that it doesn't matter because he expects to get hurt again.

He frowned as he took the medical statement that she handed him, "I'll try, but you know how this job is you never know what's gonna happen…"

"Thanks, I'll see you around?" He asked knowing that this would probably be one of the last times he might actually see her unless he was working on a case at the hospital.

"Yeah. Take care." She said as he smiled and then walked to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Baldwin stormed through Ric's office, "What do you want?"

Ric was having a meeting with Spinelli's grandmother about her options, "I'm sorry we're going to have to cut our meeting short. Call me if you have any questions."

"I sure will," she walked out of his office.

"Sit down." Ric said annoyed at the man.

Scott sat down and let the man talk.

"I need help tampering with evidence," he said "and the last I heard you did it very well back in 2000? 2001?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" He looked away from him.

"Look I don't have time for games; I don't care what you did to whom. I need evidence tampered with so we can either work together or I can turn you in."

"What's in it for me?" Scott asked wondering why he should help him just because Ric has some leverage on him about killing Ric Webber.

"Well I know you want guardianship of Laura, what better than to change the evidence showing that Luke killed Ric and let Laura take the fall. When he rules that he loved her and you put down the evidence, they not only won't believe him, but he'll be sent to jail for killing him." Ric devilishly said.

"I like the way you think, what is it you need done?" Scott asked his new partner.

"Ok well I need the explosion at the Metro Court to look like these men here did it," he showed him a photo of Mr. Craig and Jerry.

"But didn't Alcazar do it?" Scott asked for the evidence pretty much said it.

"Yes, but I have an alliance with him and if he goes down so do I. So if I can get the attention off of him for the explosion than the conspiracy charges won't stick when it comes to the hostage crisis that occurred at GH…it'll look like these men came in with an agenda and I have some secret recordings of them admitting that Alcazar had nothing to do with it. SO you see it can all go our way if you work with me…" he hinted hoping for a yes.

"I'll do it, let me know when I can get into the crime lab and change it. It shouldn't be too hard. I'll get it done and then you have to work with me on bringing down Luke Spencer," Baldwin said as if Ric didn't hold up his end of the deal than Ric would pay.

"If it's going to affect Lucky Spencer from his all good high and mighty hero career that he has right now, I'll do anything." He said to him.

"Pleasure doing business," he stood up and the men shook hands and he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Lucky picked up Angela his phone rang and it was the police department, "Hey Mac."

"How did it go?" Mac asked wondering when he could start working again.

"Well I'm healthy enough to come back to work for good but my scaring is still there." He disappointedly said in the end.

Angela looked over to him and knew how much that bothered him.

"Oh well I'm sorry that happened, you'll be in tomorrow?" Mac asked for he really needed him back at work.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm yours," he smiled as he couldn't wait to be getting back to one thing that was going good in his career.

"Ok will see you then," Mac hung up the phone and Lucky put his phone away as he drove them to the park.

"Lucky this is not the way to Kelly's," she said confused as to why they were going that way.

"I know, we're not going to Kelly's right now," Lucky said as he liked surprising her.

She wondered what he was up to for she believed that this was her last day with him since he was obviously better he didn't need her anymore, making her a target again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His grandmother knew the truth, she put two and two together and from the help of Ric she knew that the shooting was not a robbery that it was one of their own men. Whether it was accidental or not they showed their true colors by not telling him the truth. She kept quiet for she believed that they might harm her if she confronted them that she knew Milo had attempted to kill him.

"Sorry he's running late, we've had a lot on our hands," he had tried to start up a conversation but she didn't want to talk.

Yeah blood, she thought to herself.

"You wanted to see me…" Jason said as he walked in and saw Spinelli's grandmother sitting on the couch.

"Jason you know Spinelli's grandmother," he pointed to her.

"Yes I do," Jason walked over to where Sonny was.

"So I've been talking with my lawyer and I want you two to stop working my son. He doesn't need to be involved anymore than he already is. Whether the shooting was a robbery…." She hinted as she sort of knew what was going on.

"Or not, whether it was an accident or not all I know is that trouble started when he met that blonde girl and started to work for you…" She said wanting them to back down immediately.

"Whose you're lawyer?" Sonny asked.

"Ric Lansing." She said completely confident in who she had picked.

Sonny and Jason looked at each other amused, "You know I'm sorry you feel like you need to do this, and if you want to go to court we will graciously do that, but you can not trust that man. If after this meeting you are still convinced that you want to do this, you get a different lawyer, one that you can trust that doesn't have a biased opinion on us and then you call my lawyer Diane." Sonny gave her Diane's card.

"He told me you would do this…" She said knowing that Sonny and Jason already didn't like him.

"Well you see he hates us, he kidnapped my wife, took our child, set up Jason's ex girl friend and then set up his current girl friends ex husband. Not to mention he's working with Lorenzo Alcazar, he's the guy that blew up the Metro Court and was in part responsible for hostage crisis at General Hospital. SO you see he doesn't have the best track record." Sonny explained further.

"All I want is for my grand son away from you two…" She persist her argument.

"He's nineteen; he's old enough to make decisions on his own. If he wants to work for us than let him, he's good at what he does for us. You're legal guardian ship doesn't work anymore." Jason defended him.

"You're wrong it does still work, I can make him testify against you for all the illegal work you do," she said bluffing.

"Well not if he's under our guardianship too," Jason said as if he wanted to adopt him just to prevent what she was about to do.

"You wouldn't." She said for she had been this poor boys rock his entire life and now some gangsters were going to try to take him away from her.

"Don't think we won't," Jason said being more fatherly to him.

She got up realizing that this meeting was over, "We'll see about that."

She walked though the doorway and turned back, "You know I wonder how he would feel if he found out you two, who claim to care so much about him, covered up his shooting to look like a robbery to save the ass of one of your own."

She walked out of his house and Sonny and Jason looked at each other realizing they were going to have to tell them the truth.

"We're going to have to tell him now," Jason said for he had sort of always wanted to tell him the truth.

"No, we can't. I won't have him run off and tell on Milo." Sonny said for he still wanted to be true to Milo.

"He might not tell on him. If we explain why we had to lie at first and if I tell him that we want to adopt him and have him be officially part of us then maybe, just maybe he'll understand," Jason walked closer to him.

"Look at you, Mr. Father to a guy who calls you stone cold." Sonny laughed.

Jason slightly laughed with him, "Hey like you said the other day we treat him like he's one of our own."

"No you do Jason. You treat him like he's you're son, if you want to adopt him you can." Sonny sincerely said to the man who had grown more of a relationship with him.

"Get Diane on the paper work, I'm going to talk about it with Elizabeth and then I'll tell him the truth." Jason said excitedly to him.

"I will, I'll see you later Jason." When Jason left Sonny made a phone call Stan.

"Give me an update on Lucky Spencer.," Sonny demanded.

Stan looked up the hospital files, "He's officially out of the hospital. He just had a check up. He's perfectly healthy now."

"Good, thank you. Oh and no word of this to Jason," Sonny said for he didn't want him to know anything about what he was planning to do.

"Whatever you say," Stan said knowing that lately he had been keeping Sonny out of this.

He hung up the phone and realized that now Lucky was healthy and healed that he wouldn't need her anymore, which meant that they would have their chance to take her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky and Angela were walking in the park looking for a bench to sit so they could talk.

"Here's one," Lucky said and they sat down.

"I'm glad you're going back to work," Angela said even though deep down she wished that she could take care of him some more so she could get to know him better and build a better relationship with him.

"Yeah me too, as much as I like the vacation and could have used one I really do miss working." He looked over to her and wondered what she was thinking.

"So I bought some boxes to pack my things in," she said hinting that she knew her time with him was over.

"Oh so you're leaving…" he said slightly disappointed.

She looked away from him, "Yeah, I'm going to finish packing tonight and then I'm going to make a few stops around town to make apologies to Alexis and the girls..."

He laughed at bit not at her, but at what he was thinking, "You know today I had a date with Sarah, that woman you met earlier…"

Angela had wondered if Ric was right, was Lucky going to throw her out once he was better.

"And she went on and on about New York and I started to get this strange feeling I was asking myself all these questions about what had brought it on. Was it the fact that we were sitting in the same place I had proposed to Elizabeth? Was it the fact that Sarah was just to close to Elizabeth for me? Or maybe I just wasn't ready to date…" he slowly glanced over to her.

"Well what did you decide…what was it?" Angela asked for she was getting ready to hear Lucky say that he wanted to be with Sarah or Elizabeth still.

"I decided it was none of those. I had no interest in Sarah during the whole date and although my thoughts were occupied with Elizabeth because of what happened there, I was thinking about someone else," he looked straight into her eyes.

"I was thinking about you and how much you've helped me the past couple of days," he gently touched her hand.

She looked down wondering what he was doing.

"What if I told you that I didn't want you to leave…would you stay?"

"Lucky you've been wonderful, you really have, but our arrangement …" she was going to say business only but he interrupted her.

"Is over and I'm telling you that I want you to stay because we're friends and as sad as this may sound I need you," Lucky said trying not to sound pathetic, but he did.

"It's not sad Lucky, it's just what I needed to hear," she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him hoping that he wouldn't stop her, hoping that this could be something more.

He kissed her back happy that she had kissed him, he was confused about her as well as Elizabeth, but right now he needed to feel like he was important, and to Angela he was everything she had left in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about 2 in the afternoon when Jason picked Cameron up from Audrey's and waited for Elizabeth to come out of the locker room, "hey Cameron?"

Cameron looked up at him, "Yeah!"

He picked up Cameron and put him on his lap, "You know my friend spinelli?"

"Yeah spaghettio," Cameron said making Jason laugh because he couldn't say his name.

"Spinelli…" Jason insisted.

"Yeah spaghettio that's what I said," Cameron said as if Jason didn't hear him right.

Jason laughed knowing Cameron wasn't going to see that he was pronouncing it wrong, "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, he's funny," Cameron said trying to find the ways to describe how much he liked him.

"Do you like him enough to be you're big brother?" Jason hinted.

"Like I am to the baby?" Cameron tried to understand.

"Yeah. He'd be a big brother to you; you two would hang out and play games or do whatever you two do…" Jason explained.

"That wood be so kewl, like …." He heard Elizabeth calling his name as she walked up behind him.

"Hey mommy! Did you hear! Spaghettio is going to be my big broder." Cameron hugged her.

"Oh really?" she looked at Jason and he said, "I'll explain when we get home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli was still at Sonny's penthouse for Sonny and Jason wanted him close to them so that the police couldn't bother them.

Coming onto the floor his grandmother was asking for the guards to let him in, "He is my grandson! Let me in!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're name isn't on the list." The body guard said looking down at the clip board.

Spinelli was in the living room playing video games, but had his ear phones on so he couldn't hear the arguing between them.

Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron were coming up the elevator and when they heard the loud shouting Jason grew cautioned, "Stay behind me."

He put them behind him to protect them, and had his hand on his gun in case he needed to use it.

The doors opened and when Jason saw Spinelli's grandmother there he took his hand off of where his gun was and told Elizabeth and Cameron to go inside.

"What are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"I'm here to see my grandson!" She yelled at him.

"If he wants to see you he will!" Jason shot back.

"Well maybe if he knew I was here than he would want to see me…" she stated.

Jason looked at the guard and took his keys and unlocked the penthouse door.

Spinelli saw Jason and took off his head phones, "Hey stone cold!"

"Hey spinelli, you're grandmother wants to see you," Jason annoyingly said.

His grandmother walked from behind Jason, "how are you?"

"I'm fine grandma," he said as she checked him out.

She touched his face as she was looking to see how he was and Spinelli struck back, "Don't touch me."

Hurt she defensively struck back, "Can I have a moment with my grandson."

Hesitant Jason said, "Ok."

"No it's ok Jason," Spinelli didn't want him to leave instead he wanted her to.

"Spinelli?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Grandma I don't want to go home with you. I want you to drop this case and leave me alone."

"But…" She tried to talk but he wouldn't let her.

"My life is here, with Jason and Sonny. They need me, for once in my life I feel wanted." Spinelli said as he pointed to himself.

Tears streaming down her face, "Spinelli I want you, my life has reason when I'm around you. I know I can't say the same for your parents, but I've been there for you my entire life…"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "And I appreciate it, I do, but as long as you can't accept what I do than I don't really see how you're going to fit in my life."

She looked at him and fury came about her as she walked to the door where Jason was, "You've turned him against me!"

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this," Jason said as he was sorry that she put him in a situation where he had to choose between Jason and Sonny and his Grandma.

She walked out and saw Elizabeth walking out of the penthouse to check up on Jason, "You need to get away from that monster while you still have the chance."

Elizabeth saw her face filled with tears as she walked into the elevator.

Jason and Spinelli walked out and Elizabeth looked at Jason wondering what had just gone down, "Jason can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Jason said for he knew she wanted an answer to what happened.

"I'll be back in a minute," Jason turned to Spinelli.

They walked back into his apartment, "What happened Jason?"

"Um nothing really," Jason admitted for he really believed that nothing had.

"Oh nothing happened, Jason his grandmother just walked out with her face in tears telling me that you're some monster," Elizabeth said annoyed that he wasn't telling her the truth.

"I'm telling you, I did nothing. I invited her in to see him and she asked me to leave so they could talk and I reluctantly said yes, but Spinelli told me to stay and told her that if she couldn't accept his life than she my as well not be in it." Jason said as he walked over to her.

"You're telling me the truth?" she questioned because for some reason something just didn't click.

"Why would I lie?" Jason asked as they sat down on the couch.

"You wouldn't and I know you're not a monster, you're the least of one. I just couldn't help, but wonder when I saw her face. It kind of brought me back into reality that you're job is dangerous and requires you to act certain ways."

He was a little taken back, "I would never hurt a woman or a child. I'm not like Alcazar. You know that don't you?"

"I do, I'm sorry," she grabbed his hand.

Putting his hand on the back of her head and slowly sliding his hand down her neck "Don't be…" he kissed her.

"So I wanted to talk to you about Spinelli…" Jason said as he ended the kiss.

"Oh yeah because at the hospital Cameron was going on and on about him being Cameron's brother…" she looked at him confused as to why Cameron would say that.

He laughed and said, "I want to adopt him."

Elizabeth laughed for a second until she realized he was serious, "Oh you're serious?"

Still holding onto her hand, "Yeah, I mean in the past year or so since he's been here helping Sonny and I we or really I've realized that I treat him like he's my own son. I know he's weird and annoying, but he kind of grows on you and even though he wouldn't be living here because he is 19 years old which is why it probably seems weird to you I know he likes Cameron and he'll like this new baby so…"

Elizabeth was surprised at what she was hearing but none the less she could tell how much he wanted this, "Jason if you want him to be your son like Cameron is than you do it."

"But Elizabeth I…I want him to be our son, so he'll technically have a mother and a father," Jason asked wondering if he was asking for too much.

She was quiet for a minute the whole thing sounded odd to her, she didn't know Spinelli and even though she had seen Spinelli with Cameron and the two got along very well she wouldn't doubt that Spinelli would make a good brother. However for some reason she didn't want to adopt him herself, it was as if she wanted to wait for her and Jason to become more serious, for she would never even think of adopting him if it weren't for Jason, for she really didn't know him. What if her and Jason didn't make it? She would have Spinelli related to her forever and that was something she didn't necessarily want without Jason which meant she wanted Jason and her to be more, it started with M and ended with E, hence marriage.

She got up from the couch walking away from him, "I don't know Jason, its not that I don't like Spinelli. I do I mean I don't really know him, but he seems like a great kid and I know Cameron likes him and he'd be a good brother to him, but…"

"But what?" he walked over to her.

"Why can't you just adopt him?" She said with her back still to him for she wanted more of a commitment with Jason before she adopted him.

As he walked closer over to her, "Well I could, I mean I just want him to have a mother too and since you and I are together and I'm a father to Cameron that I thought that you could just be a mother to Spinelli."

She felt his arm touch her shoulder and she turned around, "Jason I can do all the kind of things that mother's do, I can do for him, I can give him advice when he needs it and be there for him when something goes wrong in his life, but I don't need to sign a paper to do that."

He looked into her sweet eyes for she was always selfless, putting his hands gently on her shoulders, "you're right and I know you don't need to sign a paper to do it, but I would like you to...to make it official."

She looked at his glistening blue eyes oh how she fell for them every time, but this time she was going to stand her ground as nicely as she could.

"Can I think about it? I mean I want you to go ahead and do it, but I want you to think about this," she said as she put her hand to his soft cheek.

"You think I'm making a mistake?" Jason asked wondering what she just meant.

"No…it's just that you have a big heart, you want to take care of everyone, and you want to save everyone. I just don't want you're judgment to be clouded because of this."

"Spinelli is a good kid, he's not going to get himself in trouble and if he does I'll take care of it, this is not a mistake." He tried to convince her, but she wondered who needed more convincing her or him.

He walked away from her frustrated by the difference in opinions they had and Elizabeth walked up putting her arms gently around him, "Say you do this, what if he finds out that you and Sonny lied to him to cover Milo? Will he still want to be you're son then?"

"He'll understand at least I hope…" Jason said grabbing hold to her hands that were around his chest the way he liked it when they were talking.

"Jason he just kicked his grandmother out of his own life thinking that you and Sonny were looking out for his best interest, do you really think that he's not going to feel betrayed when you tell him that Milo shot him?"

He knew this was a possibility, Spinelli looked up to him and the moment he would find out that they did this everything could change, "I know, I want to tell him the truth and my gut, my heart, my everything is telling me to tell him."

She was much more comfortable with this idea, as he turned around to see her still holding on to her hands she confidently told him, "Than do it, you and I both know that honesty is always the best. Maybe if I had been honest with Lucky sooner than things…"

He hated every time she thought about her own mistakes, "You did what you thought was right, it was an entirely different situation. We lied too because we thought we were doing the right thing."

"I know, but he needs to know the truth, before his relationships with everyone in town is ruined. How will he feel when he discovers that Lulu, you, Sonny and I and whoever else knew the truth and he was left out in the cold?"

He smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek, "You know you've always been the voice of reason."

"Really? I always thought you were…" surprised for he was always hers.

He leaned in and kissed her.

He walked away, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell him the truth," he looked back at her as he opened the door.

He opened the door to see Sarah just about to knock, "Oh hello again. I need to speak with Elizabeth."

"Ok, she's right here." Jason said as he moved out of her way and walked across the hall to Sonny's old penthouse.

Elizabeth sat down, "Hey what are you doing here?"

Sarah closed the door and sat in the arm chair diagonal from the couch.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I was completely wrong about a lot of the stuff I said to you and I know I upset you…" Sarah admitted for after having a couple of drinks she realized that she had been mean to her sister and wrong about everything.

Elizabeth could sense that she was a little off, not drunk, but almost, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but you have nothing to worry about…" she said meaning that her thoughts of Lucky moving on were so far away from happening that Elizabeth need not worry about it.

"Worry about what?" Elizabeth asked for she didn't understand what Sarah was saying at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu was entering the apartment building to talk to Spinelli about what Sonny had just told her to do about what she had discovered about Baldwin.

"Spinelli?" Jason said as Spinelli was on his computer.

"Oh hey stone cold…" he said totally not bothered by shutting his grandmother out of his life.

"I need to talk to you," Jason said seriously sitting next to him on the couch.

"Ok," he closed his laptop and turned to Jason.

"In the past couple of months you've saved Sonny and me from jail, given us advice when we really didn't want it, but knew we needed it. I've talked to Sonny and ever since you got shot, we realized especially me that you're like our son. Like my son."

"Well I'm honored stone cold!" he tried to hug him.

"Just a sec…" he said before he would actually hug him for the first time.

"I want to adopt you, which I know is weird because you're nineteen and its not like you would live with us, but you would be related to me and my children."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I mean Lucky… you don't have to worry about him moving on…" she said almost talking drunk now for she couldn't finish her sentences.

"Why is that…?" Elizabeth wondered what she meant and wondered what her sister had done.

"He's not with that Angela girl and he's definitely not ready to date me…he is still hopelessly head over heals in love you…congratulations to ruining Lucky Spencer so no one else can have him…" she said hurtfully for she had not meant for it to come out so mean, but because she was slightly drunk it did.

Elizabeth was initially hurt, "Sarah what happened with Lucky…" Elizabeth asked for she was interested in how her sister was addressing her with the issue.

"Nothing…we talked…we had lunch and he didn't ask for my number…gee what I a surprise I should have known…" Sarah said as she got up wandering from the couch.

"You have any vodka…" Sarah asked for she was so depressed right now that she needed something to erase her sorrows.

"You don't need anything else to drink…" Elizabeth said as she approached her.

"You know I'm not even that drunk only had two beers, that's it, but I guess I'm just depressed and embarrassed for throwing myself onto him only for him to push me away and tell me that he couldn't ever be with me because he'd be thinking of you…" she turned to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're serious?" Spinelli asked for he was up for it, Jason was his role model, the father he always wanted.

"Yes, but there's something else you need to know before we finalize this, assuming you want to be my son." Jason said as he was about to reveal what Sonny and Jason had done.

Lulu was almost on Jason's floor.

"In the business that Sonny and I are in, we're supposed to protect one another when we make bad decisions that could potentially harm us." Jason slowly said as he was wondering if this was the last time he'd be in the same room with him on the same side.

Spinelli followed along wondering what was going on.

"When you got shot last week…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth tried to get her sister to sit down on the couch with her, "No you know I really should call a taxi, I really came over here to say goodbye."

"But you just got here…" Elizabeth asked disappointed.

"I know, but see Steven doesn't need me and you don't need me and well Lucky really doesn't need me, I mean I kissed him…." She counted with her fingers.

"One, two, three times and nothing. He pushed me off every time. I have to say Elizabeth if it doesn't work out with Jason, Lucky is sure ready to take you back…" Sarah said for she wanted Elizabeth to realize that she in a way had ruined Lucky.

Elizabeth was surprised at everything Sarah had told her and wondered if she was telling the truth for if she was then she had hurt Lucky more than he had let on and that pained her.

"Sarah sit down…" Elizabeth motioned to her and at last Sarah sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu knocked on the door and then opened it when the guards let her in, "SPINELLI."

Lulu looked at his face and saw how white Jason looked, like he was about to tell the truth.

"Jason…" she said looking at him like 'what's going on?'

"Hey Lulu," Jason said like her timing was bad.

"Hey blonde one!" Spinelli said as he slowly got up to hug her.

"Hi, what were you and Jason talking about?" Lulu asked wondering if the truth was out and if it was than maybe Spinelli wouldn't care.

"Oh well Jason should you tell her or I?" Spinelli said excited to have Jason be his father.

Jason looked at him then her as he stood up he put his arm around Spinelli, "I've decided to adopt Spinelli, he's going to be my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth you can't help me, its sad really, I work 15 hours a day, I make hundreds of thousands of dollars and yet I have nothing to really show for it. No family. I can't be with a guy long enough to get married or to have children. You really have it made…I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you…you really don't deserve it and I…" Elizabeth interrupted her.

"Sarah, you think I have it all?" Elizabeth was trying to make her sister feel better.

She continued, "I don't I can tell you that right now, I have a wonderful little boy and a baby that I love, but I'm in love with Jason which comes at a price. I know he will do everything he can to protect me and the children, but sometimes it's just not enough. Do you see a ring on this finger…I don't…I would love nothing more than to be his wife…to know that we would be together forever, but I'm not even sure if that can happen. At least you have people that you respect in you're life. I'm either loved or hated. It's hard to deal with that at times, I don't have it all."

They hugged each other reaching some sort of peace, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I shouldn't have talked about Lucky and his problems with you. I know you don't need that added on stress."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu was surprised, but could see how excited Spinelli was when he looked up at Jason as if he was proud to be the son of such and honorable man.

"That's great!" Lulu said as she walked over to him to congratulate him.

"Well can I talk to Spinelli alone?" Lulu asked Jason.

Jason who needed to get out of the room, "yeah."

As he reached the door Spinelli remembered that Jason was about to tell him something, "Oh sto…I mean dad…dad yeah what was it you wanted to tell me about?"

"Oh I tell you later, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Jason said as he hoped that they could discuss it then.

"Sounds great!" Spinelli said as he waved goodbye to him.

He closed the door behind him and walked back to his apartment.

"Elizabeth I'm going to…" he saw Elizabeth hugging Sarah.

"She's ok…" Elizabeth said for he could see that something personal was going on.

Sarah let go of Elizabeth and stood up, "I'm sorry guys, look I actually need to get going I'm catching a flight home tonight and I need to get back to the metro court…"

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Elizabeth asked for she still believed that her sister needed some help.

"I really can't, I called my secretary this morning to cancel my meetings and she freaked out only to be told 4 hours later that they needed to be rescheduled. I can't bail out now…I'll come visit again when the baby is born."

"Ok, take care," Elizabeth said as she hugged her.

"I will, Jason can you give me a lift to the Metro court?" Sarah turned around to look at him.

"Yeah sure…" Jason said not minding at all.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," she said goodbye to Elizabeth and left the penthouse with Jason leaving Elizabeth alone to think about what Sarah had said about Lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't this great?" Spinelli said as they both sat on the couch.

"Yeah, but what about you're grandmother? How is she going to feel about this?" She asked wondering what was really going on.

"Oh well she asked me to come home with her, the same stuff, Jason and Sonny are using me and don't care about me…blah…blah…blah and I told her that if she couldn't accept my life than she couldn't be in it."

Lulu immediately felt guilty for she believed that if Spinelli knew the truth than he wouldn't have shut out his grandmother and that he might actually resent Jason and Sonny which would normally be bad, but the guilt of the secret was weighing down on her.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Lulu said as she was going to try to push him to keep a relationship with the one person that had cared for him all his life.

"Yeah, I mean I love her, she's always been there for me, but my life is here, working for them, and being here with you," he grabbed her hand.

Lulu although mixed with emotions when it came to her feelings about Spinelli, Dillon and most of all Milo she moved her hand out of his making Spinelli confused.

"Hey…" He said softly to her wondering what was going on.

"Spinelli, I don't know how to say this, but I can't…I can't do this," she looked down so she didn't have to see his face.

"Why not?" Spinelli said until it occurred to him that she was still technically with Milo.

Milo, where has he been? He asked himself.

Before she could answer he brought up Milo, "it's because of Milo right, I know it's hard to tell him that you two are over when he just lost his brother, but there's no need in lying. Look what happened to you're brother and Elizabeth. She lied to him about a child and although he doesn't seem torn up about it you know he is and that's because she led him on for months."

Knowing he was right about Lucky and Elizabeth she realized that she couldn't lie to him or lead him on that she and Milo were over when she really wasn't sure. She would have to explain that which meant she was going to have to tell the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While driving in the car Sarah was a bit more sober and she thought it would be necessary to give Jason a piece of her mind, "I know you love Elizabeth, but I want you to know that so does Lucky. And if you break her heart or do anything that would break you two up well I'm just saying Lucky is ready to take her back."

He looked at her insulted as to how she didn't really have much faith in his relationship with her sister, "I can tell you that I have no intention of breaking her heart. I love her. As for Lucky he's just going to have to accept that she's never going to go back to him."

She smiled at him knowing that he didn't know Elizabeth that well for when things got tough she always went back to the man she knew most of her life that had always been her rock, that man wasn't always Jason. There was no telling what she would do if Jason and she broke up and Lucky was her safety net, he would always want her and how could she really go wrong with him. It's not like he would ever go back on drugs. Her track record showed it all as well. Lucky died, she went to Jason, Lucky comes back she goes to Lucky, Lucky betrays her she goes back to Jason, Jason ends it she goes Zander, ends it with Zander goes to Ric, Ric betrays her she goes back to Lucky, they get married, Lucky betrays her she goes to Jason, Lucky gets help and she goes back to Lucky. She knew she had gone back to Lucky so many times now that it wouldn't be odd for her not to do it again.

She looked at him one last time, "I'm just saying that Lucky has always been there for her, he's her rock and safety net. He will always love her and cherish her and if you two don't work out she might reconsider going back to him instead of being alone."

Jason grew more annoyed at her presence, "Well he sure wasn't looking out for her when he got addicted to pills, cheated on her and put Cameron and her at risk. I care very much for Elizabeth and I'll never let her go back to him, he's no where good enough for her."

She continued looking outside the car, "And you are? Jason she's having the baby in three weeks more or less and you two aren't even engaged. You have her best interest? Have you ever thought of leaving the business so she doesn't have to worry for her safety or her children's or yours? You make her happy now, she's _in_ love with you now, but are you? Are you really in love with her? Or are you just trying to do the right thing?"

No longer wanting to talk to her because she was so narrow minded that the more he would try to explain him and Elizabeth's relationship the more she would antagonize him about her.

When he said nothing in return she knew she was right about Jason, "That's what I thought."

They were silent for the rest of the drive and Jason tried not to let what Sarah said about Elizabeth and Lucky get to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spinelli, there's something you need to know…" she said as she wanted to break down.

"What tell me?" he said looking at her upset face.

"Milo and I aren't over, but we're not together either. We're both confused right now…"

"Does he know? Did you tell him that we…we kissed?" Spinelli asked wondering if the hit man knew what happened between them.

She broke down in tears not realizing that it was going to happen so fast, that he was going to ask that question, "Spinelli I didn't have to…"

He looked at her confused and then he began to put it all together or at least part of it. There was reason Jason got on the scene so quickly when he was shot and even though his eyes had been closed when he got shot and was unable to talk because he was in shock he remembered now. He remembered the conversations that took place.

"MILO! Call 911!" Jason yelled at Milo who was still standing there with his gun out in shock of what he had just done.

Lulu looked up at him, "it was you…"

Milo reached for the phone, "I need an ambulance…"

Spinelli looked at her still unsure if what he was thinking was the truth for what he had heard had made it hard to make out who had shot him, Jason or Milo. He knew Jason was too smart, too cautious to shoot just anyone, but if Milo had seen them together would he have actually done this?

"He saw us…" Spinelli asked for he hoped she would tell him more.

"Yeah…apparently he was already a lose cannon that day, he tried to kill Alcazar for the murder of his brother…you know revenge. Then when I came back to your room and you kissed me well I hadn't exactly closed the door. He must have heard us and then saw you and went…"

Spinelli turned white; he wanted to feel sick and wanted to get revenge himself. How could someone who cares so much for Lulu put her in such danger, he looked away from her trying to breathe.

She saw him look away trying to understand what had happened, but she touched his arm trying to explain, "It wasn't on purpose, it was just an accident."

He looked at her in disbelief of what he was hearing, "an accident? Lulu he put you in danger, this was no accident he knew what he was doing and the thought that he shot me because I was with you? What if he had accidentally shot you? Would it still be an accident?"

She looked away obviously not having the courage to say 'yes' to his face.

"Yes, he didn't mean to hurt you it was just…he had almost killed Alcazar and was already in trouble with Jason for that and when he saw me, the woman he thought he could trust. He went …."

He rose up from the couch frustrated that she was defending him, "Why are you defending him? He almost killed me Lulu! Me! Do I mean nothing to you?"

Tears streaming her eyes she stood up, "Of course you mean something to me, you've helped me with my mother, you've helped me make a connection with her and for that I will always be thankful., but I think we should just…"

He threw his hands in the air in frustration, "NO…don't say that! Lulu we have something, we have this connection through our parents. Our grandmothers raised us because our parents couldn't, we both felt unwanted. We saved each other that's got to mean something, not just friendship."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "I wish it could…"

He looked away from her and she realized that maybe she needed to walk away, "I'm CONFUSED!"

Walking away from him over to the door she turned around, "I wish I knew which one of you I wanted, but I don't. I love all of you as friends, my best friends. I love Dillon for our connection of a baby that made us friends, I love Milo for our loss of family that gave us something to have in common and I love you for helping me with my mother. I care for all of you and I can't just pick one. I want all of you, but I need time."

He always knew from day one that she never really needed time she always had her mind made up, "You never needed time and you always knew who you wanted…"

She looked at him with this 'I hate you' for even suggesting that, she walked towards him pointing her finger on his chest, "Don't you dare say that I've always known who I've wanted…"

She walked towards the door and Spinelli asked her one last thing that didn't directly relate to them, "Who asked you to keep this a secret, to lie to me? Was it Jason? Sonny or just you?"

"Does it really matter? You already know who you hate," she said obviously meaning her.

"No I don't, I don't hate anyone I'm just hurt, I want to know why I couldn't be told the truth…was it Jason's and Sonny's idea?" He asked trying to figure everything out.

She didn't want to rat them out for they had been so good to her so she simply said, "It was mine. Jason and Sonny wanted to tell you up front, but I wanted to protect Milo. I had to. I didn't want to see him go to jail for an accident…didn't want to see a good man be put away…"

She put her hand on the door knob and he called her name, "Lulu…"

She turned around wondering what he was going to say, "I wouldn't have sent him to jail if you had told me the truth."

There was a pause and she opened the door where Elizabeth was just leaving the penthouse.

Lulu turned around to Spinelli not noticing Elizabeth, "Don't blame this on Jason, it wasn't his fault for what happened, all he wants is for you two to be father and son."

She managed to smile at him as she left the doorway and waited for the elevator, Elizabeth hid on the other side of the wall where she heard what Lulu had said.

She heard Lulu crying for how she took blame for what Jason and Sonny had done, but knew that it was for a good cause. That although they were done, no longer friends that at least she had given Jason a chance.

Lulu took out her phone, "Yeah Logan its Lulu. You want that date? Meet me at Kelly's."

Logan on the other line wondered what had bothered her, "Yeah, I'll be there."

Ding! The doors opened and she walked it crying her eyes out.

Elizabeth felt guilty, she didn't' know what exactly had happened, had Jason told him the truth? Had Lulu? She didn't even know if the truth had been told, but she knew for sure that she needed to tell Jason. She walked back into the penthouse and waited for him to come home.

Spinelli sat down on the couch trying to let everything set in, it didn't make sense for Lulu to want to keep this to herself, lie to him after they had just made up moments before he got shot. It made more sense for Sonny and Jason to lie about it in order to save their own skin as well as Milo's.

He flashed back to remember what Jason was about to say before Lulu interrupted them, "In the business that Sonny and I are in, we're supposed to protect one another when we make bad decisions that could potentially harm us."

He realized that Jason was going to tell him the truth and if he could some how forgive him for lying than he could be, he would be more than happy to be his son. Spinelli knew from the start that when Jason had offered to adopt him and be his father that he wanted to be his son. He always wanted to belong, to feel loved, and had always wanted parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky and Angela were lying on their bed in Lucky's room at Kelly's watching TV relaxing in each other's company when they heard a knock on the door.

Lucky let got of Angela and opened the door; it was his least favorite person, "What do you want?"

Scott was all flustered and angry, "Look Lucky I don't know what you're father said about me to Lulu, but she's gone off of the deep end. Luke needs to tell her what he did to Laura before I do."

"Get the hell away from me. If my dad wants to tell Lulu what happened between them than he will, you stay away from my sister and my mother! You hear!" Lucky said as he grabbed him shoved him against the wall outside of his room.

"Yeah I hear! But neither Nicholas nor Luke is going to keep custody of Laura," Scott said as he felt his palm pilot vibrate.

Scott walked off as he heard Lucky's voice shout, "We'll see about that!"

Lucky walked back into his room and could see Angela all worried about the confrontation he just had, "Is everything alright?"

Lucky grabbed his jacket and walked over to her, "No things are definitely not alright; I have to go out for a bit. I'll be back with dinner."

He kissed her forehead and left her leaving wondering what had him so upset.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott walked out of Kelly's and read the message on his palm pilot, "YOU KILLED RIC WEBBER."

Panicked he made his way to the docks which is precisely where Lulu was headed for it was the quickest route to Kelly's. Logan pretending to read a newspaper as Cooper and Maxie pretended to make out saw the man leave.

Lowering the newspaper from his face, "I think it worked."

"Did you see how upset he was?" Maxie said to them.

Before Scott got to far from Kelly's Logan decided to take off and follow him.

"Is it just me or is Logan acting a little weirder than usual?" Cooper asked for by now Maxie knew the two of them well enough to know they're behavior patterns.

"Seems fine to me," Maxie said for all she really wanted to do was get back to making out with Cooper.

"I don't know," Cooper said as he was looking in the direction that Logan went as if Logan had some other reason for doing the scam.

20 minutes later Lulu walked along the docks and saw Scotty sitting on the bench not realizing that he would run into her, but however was glad that he did.

"Lulu!" He said as he stood up in front of her.

"What!" She said not having the time to deal with him right now.

"I don't know what you think I did but you need to stop black mailing me," he said for as he had been looking out at the harbor he had received two more messages to asking for money if he didn't co operate with them.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Lulu said wondering what he meant by black mail for she had done no such thing.

"Oh really, so you're telling me that you didn't send a message to me asking for 200 grand," Scott asked for he believed that Lulu not only knew the truth but was committing this crime.

"No I didn't. Why would I black mail you? Do you feel guilty for something that you want to share with me?" Lulu asked trying to get him to admit that he framed her mother.

Logan had made his way to the docks and saw the two arguing.

"Lulu why do you think I'm guilty of something, if anything I'm guilty that I let you're father steel Laura away from me, that I didn't fight hard enough." He said as he sincerely tried to persuade her opinion on him.

She laughed, "It wouldn't have mattered how hard you fought she would have never gone back to you and if she knew what you did and if my father knew what you did…I swear she would have…"

He interrupted her, "You know if Laura was here right now she'd be really disappointed at how her beautiful daughter was treating me."

Outraged that he had insulted her she slapped him, "You pig! How dare you say my mother would be disappointed in me?"

Getting tired of her by the moment Scott grabbed her, "Look! I loved you're mother! And I'm telling you that you better stop black mailing me or you're gonna get it!"

That was his queue Logan walked onto the docks with his gun out, "Let go of her!"

He quickly walked down the stairs as Scott looked at him, "Let go of her before I put a bullet through you're head."

Scott looked at him, "Who the hell are you?"

Lulu who was growing more in pain as Scott held tighter on to her, "Its ok, he's not gonna hurt me."

Lulu looked at Scott signaling that this was his time to leave.

Scott gently let go, "Lulu, just take my word for it. I'm not as bad as you think I am. Go ask you're father what he did to her. I don't want to get another message from you."

He walked passed Logan who still had the gun pointed at him and Lulu shouted out to him, "I never sent you that message! I'm not black mailing you Scott!"

Logan was wracked with guilt for he was glad that he had saved her, but was disappointed in himself that his greed for money had put her in danger.

He put his gun away and turned to her, "Are you ok?"

Holding onto her wrists, "Yeah I'm fine, I told you to meet me at Kelly's…what are you doing here?" She asked for something seemed way to coincidental that he happened to find her that way he did.

"Are you sure you're ok? Here lets sit down," he put his hand on her back walking over to the bench completely ignoring what she just asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you still didn't answer my question. How did you know I was going to be here or that Scott was?" She looked over to him letting go of her own wrists.

Trying to think of a cover story, "I don't know just right timing. You need to be more careful around that guy that's twice in the same day that he's hurt you."

She sprung up from the bench not wanting his help, "That's none of you're business."

He looked down and then up, "Are you kidding me?"

He approached her, "It's none of my business?"

"Lulu I see you every morning, you give me my coffee, I ask you out, you say no and then at the end of the day I help you clean and close up the place. You're not just some stranger to me..." he put his hands on her shoulders.

There was a moment of silence where he looked into her brown eyes and her sweet face he leaned in wanting to kiss the girl that he knew was the one.

She knew what he was attempting to do, but was afraid of what was starting between them, "Thank you for saving me, but I just…I'm sorry."

She broke away from his grip and he grew sad at just how close he was to feeling her touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After stopping by Diane's to get the papers to adopt Spinelli Jason had picked up some flowers and gone to the grocery store and bought groceries for he wanted to make a special dinner tonight.

Lucky walked through the doors at the Quartermaine's looking for Luke, "Tracy have you seen my father around? It's urgent."

"He's in the living room…" She pointed as she left for the kitchen.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about Lulu and Scott." He said as he walked into the room and saw his dad drinking vodka.

"I know cowboy, he's trying to get full custody of Laura and I've talked to Nicholas and he won't let me help. He says that he and Natasha can win on they're own, but…" He went on and Lucky knew he had an almost bigger problem.

"Dad he's going to tell her about Laura's rape…how you…well he's going to tell her about that night if you don't explain it first." Lucky shouted out.

"No…he wouldn't do that and No I'm not going to tell her about it." Luke said for he didn't want to have to explain it once more.

He tried to explain what would happen if Luke didn't, "Dad you know he's going to bring it up in court, its much better if she hears it from you than him. I just think you should think about it. As for mom I'll try to talk to the mayor and see if I can pull some strings, but we can't go down with out a fight."

"I know son we won't…" Luke said as he approached Lucky and hugged him.


	44. The Dinner

Chapter 44: The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

This was originally part of the last chapter, but the last chapter was already so long that I thought it would be better to separate it. This is a pretty funny chapter, its cute in a way. Hope you all like it.

"Elizabeth I'm home!" he happily shouted and she walked from the kitchen wondering if she should tell him what she heard.

"Hey…" she kissed his cheek.

"I got these for you…" he handed her the flowers.

"Oh they're beautiful…" She said smelling them and then looking at his happy face, he was just glowing.

"Not as beautiful as you…now I'm going to cook us dinner tonight and I've invited Spinelli over for dinner." Jason explained as he walked to the kitchen.

"Did you tell him the truth?" She asked wondering what exactly had happened.

He set the groceries down and turned to her, "Well not exactly, I told him that I wanted him to be my son, but before I could explain the shooting Lulu came by and interrupted us."

"Oh…well I wanted to talk to you about Lulu…" Elizabeth said realizing this was a better time than ever to tell him what she heard.

"Oh?" Jason asked not realizing that she might have told the truth.

He took the chicken out and the vegetables, "Jason you might want to sit down."

He looked at her wondering what she was withholding from him, "Ok…"

Once he had sat down she told him, "Jason I think he might know the truth, I heard Lulu leaving and she said "Don't blame Jason for what happened…" and then she went on saying that he wants you two to be father and son."

Jason looked at her already knowing that she might have told him, for when he left she looked like she might have had something on her mind, "Well all I can do is tell him my side of the story, explain to him why Sonny and I did what we did and if he can get passed it than we'll see. I guess I'll just have to see if he shows up for dinner then."

"So do you want me to get dinner started while you go tell him?" She offered for she thought that he was going to talk to Spinelli and then it would be his choice of whether he wanted to join them or not.

"I wasn't planning on it, what I meant was that if he knows most of the truth already and is upset about it than well we'll know how he feels if he shows up," he said trying to avoid actually going over there.

"Don't you think he's going to feel set up or pressured if he comes over and then after dinner you tell him the truth, I think it might be better all around if you just go over there and talk to him…?" Elizabeth persisted.

"You really think he might not come if I don't come clean now?" he asked her.

"I just think that it might show better character…it might mean more to him for you to be up front about this than have him come over and be in a situation where he might feel pressured or force to like you instead of allowing him to feel whatever he wants to feel," she put her hand on his shoulder.

He knew she was probably right, "Alright I'll be back in 5 to 10 minutes, but don't start cooking anything…" he got up and smiled at her.

"Jason just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't cook something as simple as vegetables…" she said for ever since she had been living with him he wouldn't let her do any work.

"Its not that I'm worried about…" he playfully looked at her.

She looked at him confused because that was the point he always made.

"To be honest you're not the best chef…" he teased her.

Insulted she playfully said, "Jason!"

"I'm just kidding, here…" he walked over and grabbed a pot.

"You can start with the vegetables, but don't do anything else; I don't expect to be gone that long." He said as he kissed her.

"Good luck," she wished.

Jason walked across to Sonny's old penthouse and noticed Spinelli wasn't in the living room, "Spinelli?"

"I'm in the kitchen…" he shouted.

He walked into the kitchen to see Spinelli of course eating BBQ chips and Crush soda, "Hey can I talk to you for a minute?"

Spinelli noticed the brown envelope in Jason's hands and wondered if those were the adoption papers.

He sat right across from Spinelli and took the papers out of the envelope and set a pen right next to them.

"I could wait till later to do this, but I want to do it now. "

Spinelli let Jason do all the talking and he wasn't going to sign any papers until he heard the truth.

"Before we do this, there is something you need to know. I was telling you something earlier when Lulu interrupted us. So I want you to listen first and then we can talk afterwards," Jason said as he leaned forward bring his chair closer.

"The day you got shot, well a lot had already happened…I got an urgent phone call from Elizabeth around 10 maybe 11 that Milo had stopped by asking about Alcazar. When I got to the hospital Milo was moments away from killing him without neither Sonny nor mines permission. I don't know what Milo was thinking of that day and I reached him just in time before he pulled the trigger. So after we left the hospital, we were going to see you because you were going to give me…"

Spinelli flashed back to what he had been doing while this had taken place. He remembered that he was with Lulu and that she had just discovered that Lucky was not the father of Elizabeth's baby and he was trying to calm her down.

"Right and while I was waiting Lulu had stopped by where I had just discovered that you were the father of Elizabeth's baby…" another thing that Jason had really failed to tell him, but figured it out by himself.

"That's how she found out….I'm sorry I never told you that either. So when Milo and I came on to the floor I had noticed that your door had been left slightly open…" he continued.

Spinelli once again had another flash back of when Lulu and he had been standing at the door and he kissed her.

"I took out my gun as a precaution and Milo who was right next to me did to as well. I had slowly opened the door when I saw you and Lulu well…uh…"

"We were kissing…" Spinelli said as he laughed a bit when Jason couldn't really say it.

"Right and well I wanted to come back later for Milo had gone through so much that I knew if he saw the two of you together that he would really be hurt and so I pulled him away before he could even get close to the opening of the door."

Jason flashed back the moments that had gone down since then and as he explained to Spinelli what happened all he could think about was how Spinelli was going to react.

Jason at last revealed, "But as we turned to leave Milo heard Lulu laughing from what ever the two of you were doing and he turned around to press his hand against the door where he…he saw you two."

Spinelli was still quiet he was trying to give Jason a real chance at explaining what happened.

"I don't know what he was thinking, but it all happened so fast he was already a little off that day and I don't know why he would do it, but he…he took out his gun and…." Jason was just about to finish his sentence when Spinelli did it for him.

"And shot me?" Spinelli said knowing that this might confuse Jason that he already knew the conclusion.

Jason's eye brows rose, "You know?"

Spinelli realized this was the time to come clean with what Lulu had told him, "Yeah, when you left she told me everything. That he had shot me and it was just an accident and that's why Milo is gone right now and…"

He wanted to stop spinelli from making any other comments at the very moment, "I'm going to tell you this once Spinelli and if you can't get passed this than I understand. Sometimes when we lose a family member or someone we care about gets hurt we sometimes take a while before we can ever be the same."

He looked down for a brief moment and then looked at him straight in the eye, "Spinelli, Milo has worked 3 years for us now and ever since his brother died he's been taking it rather hard. Sonny and I didn't realize how serious it was until that day when he tried to kill Alcazar, but see, what happened after that was an accident. I know you may not see it like that, but you trust me or at least you did and I'm telling you that Milo was not only in shock after he planted that bullet in you but he was racked with guilt for what it cost him."

Spinelli knew that Jason meant Lulu.

"In order to save him from the police and from Alcazar we sent him to the Islands where we hope he puts himself back together and ready to work again. In this business we protect one another, and we were trying to protect both of you."

Jason finished talking for he wanted to know what spinelli was thinking now, there was silence for a few minutes as Spinelli tried to comprehend everything.

"So you believe this was an accident?" Spinelli asked seriously.

"Yes. We, sonny and I know it was an accident." Jason assured him.

He said harshly to him, "Because Jason I trust you. I don't want to hear later down the road that it wasn't, that this is just another cover up. I'm asking for honesty now, was this an accident?"

"Yes, I swear to you that this was an accident."

"Ok…Why didn't you tell me all of this up front? Why now?" Spinelli asked wondering if it had still be Lulu's idea to keep quiet.

"We didn't know how you were going to react and we didn't want Ric Lansing to find out or the police as a whole for we thought they might try to trick you or put words in you're mouth."

Spinelli honestly said, "Well I wouldn't have turned him in. I can tell you that now, so than this was your idea, yours and Sonny's?"

"Yes, I don't know what Lulu said, but she wanted to tell you the truth from the beginning, but Sonny made me and Lulu keep this from you until you're grandmother came to us today threatening to tell you the truth if we didn't let you go." Jason admitted.

"My grandmother…" Spinelli said realizing that he had been a complete ass to her.

Jason put his head down in his hands for a bit trying to think of another way to explain what they did, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way after you had just, Spinelli I'm sorry we lied, we thought we were doing the right thing. We wanted to protect two of our best employees, our closest friends."

There was another round of silence, Spinelli knew he needed to apologize to his grandmother and Lulu, but even though Jason and Sonny had lied, he thought back to all the times where they helped him and bailed him out and he realized that he could forgive them for after all it was an accident and he also knew Jason was right about the police, they would try to manipulate him.

Looking down trying to make a decision he slowly raised his head smiling, "Give me the paper Stone Cold!"

"You're serious? You can forgive me and Sonny for what we did?" Jason said breaking a smile across his face.

Looking straight at him, "Jason, you and Sonny are the closest thing I've had to family in a while. Of course now I'll need to apologize to my grandmother for how I treated her and how she was right about you two, but we all make mistakes and I know that you wouldn't have gone the lengths you went if you weren't looking out for my best interest. I trust you two and if you felt like the only way to protect me was to lie to me than I can accept that, however DAD…in the future I want to know everything that happens to me. No more lies…not ever…"

Jason smiled and pushed the papers forward and passed him the pen, "I'll have to talk to Sonny about what you can and can't know, but I can promise you that I'll have you're best interest, I may keep things from you that would be expected in a father son relationship, but if it's something life changing and won't hurt you or put you in danger than I'll tell you. That's the best I can do."

"Alright than…" Spinelli smiled and Jason got up from his chair and put his hands on Spinelli's shoulders and while pointing out to where he needed to sign.

"So is it just you that's adopting me?" Spinelli asked wondering what Elizabeth's part in this was.

"Yes as of right now I'm just adopting you. Elizabeth said she needed time to think about it," Jason reluctantly said for he hoped spinelli would be hurt.

"Let me guess is it my computer/ language skills? I'm just a little too weird for her?" he said for this was the most reason people didn't like him.

"Well she doesn't doubt that you'd be a good brother to Cameron she just isn't sure if she wants to be responsible for you, its not that she thinks you're weird she just doesn't know you…" he tried to explain so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Ok so I basically should use this dinner to impress her…" Spinelli hinted.

"Yes I suppose, you never know…" Jason hinted as to sometimes Elizabeth was easy to convince.

"Right…" Spinelli said not really believing that he had much of a chance.

"I'll see you in an hour?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Spinelli smiled as he escorted Jason to the door.

"Oh and stone cold…" Spinelli felt like there was one more thing he had wanted to say.

"Yeah?" he turned around.

"Thank you for being honest with me for coming over here rather than later. I mean it wouldn't have changed anything, but it was nice to get rid of the tension now…" he honestly said.

"Funny, I wanted to do this later, but Elizabeth told me it would be better I did it now." He said for he realized Elizabeth had been right.

"Well you should thank her…" Spinelli said as he closed the door and Jason walked back over to his penthouse.

Jason walked into the kitchen to see that Elizabeth had successfully started cooking, "how did it go?" she asked knowing it was him standing behind her with his hands touching her shoulders.

"Very well, thank you for encouraging me to go over there, I wouldn't have gone if it hadn't been for you and now Spinelli is officially my son." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"See I told you so, I'm glad he was able to forgive you…" Elizabeth smiled as she liked it when Jason starting kissing her neck.

"Jason…" she turned around and he grabbed her pushing her closer to him, "You are so beautiful, have I told you that today?"

"No you haven't…" she honestly said.

"Well I'm ashamed of myself…" he kissed her on the lips.

"You are beautiful…" another kiss.

"The most beautiful woman in Port Charles…" he planted another kiss and it was driving Elizabeth off the wall.

"The most beautiful woman in the world…" he at last concluded and kissed her passionately on the lips than before.

Once he freed her of his lips she asked once again, "So everything really did go that well?"

He explained in more detail this time, "Yeah, I explained everything and he was hurt initially but, he said he still wanted to be my son and I told him not to blame Lulu, so hopefully they can patch things up."

Cameron came running into the kitchen, "Is spaghettio coming over?"

They looked over to him, "Spinelli."

"That's what I said," Cameron said as he looked at them and could tell they had just been talking about something serious.

They laughed and couldn't' obviously talk about the subject anymore Jason bent down to him, "Yes."

Cameron hugged Jason as Elizabeth really couldn't say much of anything, the bond her son was growing with him and the happiness that spread across Jason's face was more than enough to make her happy.

About an hour later Jason and Elizabeth were almost done preparing dinner and when he heard the door knock he knew it could only be one person.

Spinelli excitedly shouted, "Its ME STONE COLD!"

Cameron looked at Jason and Elizabeth, "Whose…stone…cold."

Elizabeth looked at Jason for she knew he wasn't amused by that name.

He turned around, "That's a nick name. Like you know how you're mom sometimes calls me Jase…"

"Oh can I call you stone cold too…" Cameron asked excitedly.

He looked at Elizabeth not even more amused than he was before, "How about you just call me dad for right now."

"Ok," Cameron said like it wasn't a big deal.

"You want me to get that?" Elizabeth asked for Jason was busy with making the food.

"Sure…" he said for he wanted Elizabeth to get more acquainted with Spinelli.

She walked out of the kitchen and to the door, "Hey Spinelli!"

"Hey…" he said nervously for he really hadn't talked much with Elizabeth since the day of Alan's funeral.

"Come in…" she politely said.

"Thanks…" he said nervous again.

"Jason's in the kitchen dinner is almost ready…." She told him as she heard Cameron coming down the stairs.

"Spaghettio!" Cameron said as he ran to hug Spinelli.

Surprised at the young boys name for him he smiled, "Hey little guy!" he gave him a high five.

"Shall we go to the kitchen?" Elizabeth asked.

"Will be there in a minute mommy," Cameron took Spinelli's hand and walked him up to his room.

"Um we'll be right back…" Spinelli said surprised that Cameron wanted to show him something upstairs.

"You got to see my room!" Cameron said in excitement.

Elizabeth looked at Cameron's excitement to have an older kid around and was pleased.

She walked into the kitchen to where the cabinet was and started to grab the plates when Jason noticed her and stopped her.

"Here let me do that, you sit down." Jason said for he didn't want her to stress herself out.

"Jason I can do it," Elizabeth insisted.

"You've been on you're feet all day, let me do everything else," Jason said kindly as she walked away from the dishes.

"Alright…Spinelli and Cameron should be down in a minute Cameron wanted to show him his room," Elizabeth said to him as if she thought it were sweet how much Cameron like Spinelli.

Ten minutes later they were still not at the dinner table and Jason had put the food onto plates bringing them to the table.

"I wonder what they're up too…" Elizabeth asked trying to picture what Cameron was trying to entertain Spinelli with.

"Well we were just picking out a movie to watch later weren't we?" Spinelli walked in holding Cameron and tickling him.

Spinelli put him down in a chair and politely asked, "Is they're anything I can help you with?"

"Um…no I think I got it covered…" Jason said as he was trying to think of something for him to do.

Spinelli sat down along with Elizabeth and waited for Jason to finish up with the BBQ Chicken.

Cameron tugged on Spinelli's shirt.

"Yeah squirt!" one of Spinelli's nick names for him.

"Is your friend coming over? The bond one…." Cameron asked for every time he had seen spinelli she was always with him.

He knew exactly who Cameron was thinking of despite his pronunciation of blonde, "No I'm afraid Lulu is not."

Elizabeth and Jason looked directly at Spinelli trying to see what he was going to say.

"Why?" Cameron asked for he hardly ever was with Spinelli just alone.

"Oh well me and the blonde one are taking a break…" Spinelli said for he didn't want to get into too much detail with Cameron for he knew the boy wouldn't understand, but Jason and Elizabeth sure did.

"Like mommy and daddy Lucky?" Cameron asked for he knew the meaning of the word.

"Um…" Spinelli glanced over to Elizabeth for he didn't know what to say.

Elizabeth knew he felt awkward as did Jason.

"Well Cameron it's just you and I tonight…" Spinelli knew that transition didn't really make any sense, but it worked.

"Yes!" Cameron said for he wanted them to do stuff tonight.

Spinelli laughed as did Elizabeth and Jason turned around with the chicken on a plate and the vegetables.

"So how are you Elizabeth?" Spinelli asked for Elizabeth looked like she could give birth any day now.

"Good, the baby isn't due for another couple of weeks so we're just trying to be ready…" She looked up to Jason who gave her a glass of water.

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Spinelli asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, Jake if it's a boy and Kelly if it's a girl." Elizabeth said cheerfully for she really liked the names they had picked.

Jason walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a carton of apple juice.

While Jason was pouring apple juice in Cameron's cup Spinelli thought for a second wondering if he should say this for he knew Jason might get a little upset and would not be amused at all, but he had to see the look on his face.

"Oh I'm honored stone cold, Jake after the Jackal…" Spinelli guess for he had no understanding of the meaning behind the name.

As Jason poured juice into Spinelli's cup he looked straight into his eyes, like he had to be kidding.

Elizabeth just wanted to laugh for she couldn't believe how un amused yet playful Jason was with Spinelli's language selections.

"It's not after you…" Jason said as he put the carton on the counter.

"I know I just wanted to see that face you make…" Spinelli started to laugh.

"What face?" Jason asked although he knew what Spinelli was talking about.

"You know…the one where you're totally not amused…" he humorously explained.

"Very funny," Jason said as he sat next to Elizabeth.

"No seriously, what made you two think of such names…" Spinelli asked for he was still curious if there secret meaning.

"Jake is after the bar we met at, where we became friends at…" Jason hinted to Elizabeth like if she wanted to explain further.

"Well it's actually where he saved me…twice…" Elizabeth and Jason continued to play cat and mouse with their story.

Spinelli was totally interested, "Oh well how exactly did the ston…I mean Jason save you."

Cameron eyed all of them and wasn't too interested in what they were talking about because he didn't understand what they were saying and slowly grabbed his fork.

"Well I at first saved her from a guy that wasn't going to be nice with her," he had to choose his words carefully in front of Cameron.

"And he saved me from a broken heart…" she looked at him and smiled knowing every minute she was with Jason saved and changed her life for the better.

"Oh how magical…" Spinelli said for he loved there story.

"And Kelly is after Kelly's the restaurant…" Elizabeth looked at poor Cameron trying to stick his fork onto one of the pieces of chicken.

"Here Cameron let me help you…" Spinelli said for he couldn't help seeing the little guy struggle.

Spinelli took his fork and knife, "Which one do you want…"

"Dat one…" Cameron pointed.

"Ok…" he stabbed his knife and fork into it and dragged it onto his plate.

"It needs to be…." Elizabeth was going to say cut up but Spinelli was already doing it.

"I got it…" he told Elizabeth for he could tell that she wasn't entirely trusting of her son with him.

Jason liked how Spinelli was able to think on his feet and act like a big brother even though he had no experience with it.

"Now you need some veggies…" Spinelli said grabbing the bowl of broccoli and carrots.

"Do I have to?" Cameron asked.

"Yes my grandma made me eat them when I was young and you're going to too," Spinelli said not fully realizing how brotherly he was acting.

"But why? Do u like brocly and carrots?" Cameron complained.

"Because they're good for you and of course I like broccoli and carrots," Spinelli said playfully, but he was being extra careful with the broccoli for to much of a whiff of it could start his allergic reaction.

"You try it…" Cameron asked him for if it was as good as he said it was than sure enough Spinelli wouldn't have a problem eating it.

"Um…" he looked at the broccoli and he didn't want to say no or say he was allergic to it because he knew Cameron looked up to him and didn't want to cause any problems if he denied to do it, plus the pressure that he felt he was under from Elizabeth was also beating down on him.

He took his fork and ate a carrot, "See yummy."

"Now try the oder one…" Cameron said as he couldn't be fooled.

"Um ok…" he took his fork and slowly touches some broccoli.

Jason and Elizabeth were looking at him wondering what was going on with his uneasiness of it all.

He put the broccoli in his mouth and with every chew Spinelli grew in fear hoping that he wouldn't have a severe allergic reaction.

"See I told you they're good…" he smiled at him.

Cameron took his fork and put a carrot and broccoli in his mouth, "They're alright." He stubbornly said for he didn't want to admit that he actually liked it.

Spinelli looked over to Jason and Elizabeth and they were impressed especially Elizabeth for she could see just how much Spinelli influenced her son.

"So Kelly after Kelly's restaurant?" Spinelli continued.

As Jason put chicken to his plate and then Elizabeth's she explained, "Yeah, it didn't have significance to us right away for I worked their and Jason came in their all the time…"

"But I left Port Charles for 6 months after I needed to lay low and for other reasons…" he was thinking about when Elizabeth thought that Jason had tried to kill Lucky.

He continued, "Well when I returned the first place I went to was Kelly's…" he looked at Elizabeth.

While cutting her chicken, "And by then I had broken up with Lucky and I remember that exact moment I saw him."

She put her fork into her mouth smiling back at Jason.

"When I saw her, well she was just as beautiful now as she was back then and when I saw her face light up…" he nodded knowing it was one of the best moments of his life.

Spinelli could feel his throat get a little scratchy.

"Well I knew then that she had missed me…" he said but Elizabeth knew that wasn't really the truth.

"No you didn't!" She said playfully.

"He walked in and I was in aw because he was staring at me with those great blue eyes of his and I couldn't help, but talk to him…" she looked at him again.

"Well I knew you must have felt something, you could barely talk to me…" he goofily smiled at her.

"That was because I was so shocked to see you back after everything that had happened…" She tried to explain herself.

"See Spinelli I knew her so well that when she said she was 'ok' I knew she wasn't and that's when she told me what was going on…" he looked at her excitedly like he loved talking about their previous memories.

"You make it sound like it was so easy…I realized that I should have taken him up on his offer to Italy…to see the world and you know what he says…'you're better off'… and I'm looking at him 'all disappointed'…"

"But you're leaving out the part where I say you were better off with out Lucky…" he looked at her like she was being unfair.

Spinelli continued to slowly eat his chicken and tried to act like he was alright by laughing along with them.

"And that I said I'd always be your friend so I made up for it…" he reached for her hand.

"You sure did…" she leaned in kissing him.

Cameron leaned over to Spinelli, "They do that all the time."

Spinelli smiled as he grabbed for his shirt trying to make it looser around his neck.

"Long story short, we realized how much we missed each other and how much I needed her…" Jason said still looking at Elizabeth.

"And I realized the same thing…" She smiled before looking away from him and glancing towards Spinelli who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine, well those sound like great names and the history behind them only makes them more special…" Spinelli smiled as his discomfort grew.

She looked at him as did Jason and noticed that something was bothering him, "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again.

Spinelli had been drinking when she asked again and he realized that all his attempts to make himself feel better weren't working.

"Um if you excuse me…" Spinelli got up and immediately felt light headed and Jason could tell right away.

He sprung up from his chair, "you're alright…" he walked him over the couch in the living room.

Even Elizabeth was a little worried, "you stay here Cameron."

"What's bothering you?" Jason asked as they sat down and Elizabeth came over with a glass of water and noticed just how much he was sweating.

"I can't tell you…" he tried to say for he felt embarrassed about it.

"I promise you whatever it is you can tell us…" Elizabeth said for she was now more comfortable around him and seeing him around Cameron only convinced her more that she too should adopt him.

He looked at Elizabeth's determined eyes and then Jason's, "It's silly I swear."

"Well we'll see about that just tell us…" Jason said for he really wondered what was going on.

Still hesitant and his voice was now raspy as his throat was swelling up, "Broccoli…" he pointed in the distance for he could barely talk now.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other and were still unsure of what was going on.

"A...ler...gic…" Spinelli said as he was just about to faint.

Jason didn't catch it, "what did he say?"

Elizabeth heard a part of it and immediately knew what was happening as she looked at the broccoli, his symptoms and then what he just tried to say, "Jason he's having an allergic reaction!"

Jason looked at him worried as he gave Elizabeth the thumbs up for she had guessed right.

"What do we do?" Jason asked for this had never happened to him before.

"Spinelli, do you have any medicine?" She asked for in most cases people have some medicine prescribed to them.

Spinelli pointed to the door, "In Sonny's?" Jason asked.

Spinelli nodded, "is it in you're back pack…" Jason asked again.

Another but more panicky nod was made by Spinelli as it was getting worse.

Jason ran across the hall to get Spinelli's back pack and Elizabeth walked into the kitchen to get a wash cloth with cold water on it and as she walked by she could tell that Cameron was scrapping his veggies on to her plate.

He looked at her like he knew he had been caught and she was so overwhelmed about Spinelli that all she could do was playfully say, "I won't tell daddy."

Jason furiously looked around for Spinelli's back pack and when he saw it he couldn't have been happier.

"Here, you're going to be alright…" Elizabeth said trying to calm him down.

She patted his fore head and it appeared to be working and she couldn't help but smile at how sweet his intentions were earlier, "Why didn't you just say you were allergic?"

"No don't talk, it wasn't meant for you to answer. Aw Spinelli, you really want to be his brother don't you?" She asked as it was becoming clear to her how much she could love Spinelli like Jason does.

He nodded and tried to smile, "I'm…so...rry."

She sadly, but guilt fully laughed, "Oh don't be sorry. You were trying to do a good thing, no one can blame you. My son looks up to you and I don't think he could have a finer bigger brother than you."

He appreciated that for he had really been trying to impress her ever since he had been there.

Jason rushed back in, "I found it!"

She took the shot that he had in his back pack for emergencies obviously and took the top off of it, "This might hurt."

He looked at her trusting her like a son would trust there mother to know what to do.

She injected the shot into him and Jason couldn't be any more worried, "Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, we should start seeing results in a few minutes." Elizabeth said to comfort him.

Cameron saw the shot and had some how pieced things together that something was wrong, he ran in the room with the phone, "Do I need to call 911?"

They all looked at him and laughed, "No, but thanks honey." Elizabeth said sweetly.

"What's wrong with spaghetti…?" Cameron said as he noticed that Spinelli looked sick.

"Nothing, he's alright…why don't you go put the phone back?" she asked him and Cameron looked at her like he was about to cry for he was scared.

Jason saw how upset he was and decided to take it upon himself to take care of Cameron while Elizabeth dealt with Spinelli.

"Gr...Eat…" Spinelli squeezed out annoyed for that was the last thing he had wanted to do, make Cameron upset.

Elizabeth gave him the glass of water so he could try to talk clearer.

"So much for making a good impression…" Spinelli said looking away from Elizabeth.

She was hurt and felt sad that she had given him the impression that she was somehow disappointed in him.

"That was exactly what I was trying to avoid," he said disappointed in himself as he heard Cameron crying upstairs with Jason.

"Spinelli, you did well tonight, I can't believe you would eat a piece of broccoli to impress me…why?" she asked for she wondered why he cared so much about her opinion.

Spinelli was feeling a lot better now and could almost function normally, "Because stone cold-err I mean Jason. Well he cares a lot about you and I know if you adopted me as well that he would really like that and well most people don't like me, Jason didn't at first and so I thought that if I came over here proving at what a…." she stopped him before he could go on any longer.

"You have nothing left to prove, I already know that you're going to be a good brother to him, you practically risked you're life just to prove you liked broccoli so he would eat it. I know Jason trusts you, but can I trust you too? And I don't just mean Cameron; I know he trusts you and I to trust you with him…"

"I promise you that I would never disappoint you, I'll never do anything that would make you look bad or hurt you or Cameron. You can trust me…" He let on hoping this was enough to get her to sign the papers and be him mom.

"Then if Jason trusts you, I trust you," she smiled and grabbed onto his hand to let him know that she was happy with this transaction.

Jason came down with Cameron who was much calmer now, "How are you feeling?"

Spinelli still feeling a little ridiculous about what just happened, "Much better…I'm sorry I should have just…"

"Don't be…" Jason said as he put Cameron down and watched Cameron run to Spinelli.

"R U okay…" Cameron asked for he didn't know why Spinelli got sick.

"I'm fine, how about we watch that movie we picked out…" Spinelli said wanting to change subjects.

"Yeah!" Cameron said, "I'll be upstairs…" he hugged Spinelli and than ran up to his room.

"You really don't have to do that…" Elizabeth said for she knew that he was probably tired now.

"No its ok, I don't mine. I got his hopes up it would be wrong to bring them down," he tried to get up and realized he was still a little dizzy.

"Maybe you should just stay here, I'll bring Cameron down stairs here after I give him a quick bath and then…" Spinelli interrupted her.

"Its ok, I can make it up there. You go give him a bath and I'll go up to his room and get everything set up…" He kindly said.

"If you say so…" She got up with him and Spinelli slowly started walking up the stairs with her.

Jason walked over to the closet and grabbed some blankets and a pillow and met Spinelli in Cameron's room.

"You're sleeping here tonight…" he walked in as Spinelli put Cars in to the DVD player.

"Thanks stone-I mean Jason." Spinelli awkwardly smiled.

"You can call me dad, if you like…" Jason offered.

"Ok…Dad…" he said as excitedly as he could.

"Here let me set this up…" Jason said as he set up a little area where Spinelli could sleep.

"If you want to sleep in here or down on the couch it's up to you." He offered.

"Thanks," Spinelli slowly smiled for he was pretty tired now.

Jason left him alone and Spinelli lied down on the pillow and while waiting for Cameron to come in he was thinking of Lulu and what she was doing now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu at last got home from her close call with Logan and she too was reflecting on the day and how she had messed things up with Spinelli.

She walked up to her room and got her pajamas and then sat in bed. She glanced over to her cell phone, "No new messages," it read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking out his cell phone he dialed her number.

She looked at her phone vibrating and SPINELLI flashed on her phone.

She immediately answered it, "hello?"

"So you won't believe what just happened to me…" he smiled knowing that she would be happy to hear from him.

Spinelli knew her well, she did in fact smile, "What?"

"Well I was having dinner with my new parents…" he hinted.

"Wait, did Elizabeth adopt you too?" She asked for she didn't think Elizabeth would do that since she barely knew him.

"Yup, but that's not why I'm calling…" he said slowly for he really was tired.

"Ok…" she wondered what could be bigger than that.

"Well this is not it either, but it's a good story so just sit tight and listen blonde one…" he told her for his enthusiasm was slowly deteriorating.

"Alright…" she said excited for what he was bout to tell her.

"So I'm eating dinner with them and I'm all nervous because I want to make a good impression on Elizabeth, I wanted her to adopt me too and so Jason cooked Broc…" Spinelli was interrupted.

"Wait Jason cooks?" Lulu asked for she couldn't imagine him in the kitchen.

"Yup and he's a pretty good cook had I been hungry and not suffering from an allergic reaction."

She got a little worried, "Reaction? Are you ok, are you at the hospital I'll be over there…." She started to get out of bed.

"No I'm ok…see Cameron didn't want to listen to Jason and Elizabeth talking so he tried to feed himself, but I did it for him. I cut up his chicken and gave him his vegetables, carrots and broccoli."

Lulu thought it was cute; she tried to imagine him with Cameron doing that action.

"But like any kid his age he didn't want to eat them, so he asked me to do it first. I of course wanted to make a good impression so I ate broccoli which I'm allergic to and well I started having the symptoms and eventually I had to tell them and Jason rushed to Sonny's old penthouse and got my medicine while I talked with Elizabeth." Spinelli continued to explain.

He was always trying to do the right thing and she thought it was really sweet what he was trying to do, gosh did he have a good heart.

"We got to talking after I had my medicine and she decided that she could trust me and knew I'd be a good brother to Cameron so she said she'd adopt me," he smiled at just the thought.

"I'm happy for you…" she lied down in her bed wishing she was there with him.

"So as to why I'm really calling…First I want to say that I'm sorry." He said for he realized he shouldn't have handled things the way he did.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one that lied…" Lulu said not wanting him to apologize for he didn't do anything.

"No you were told to lie. I talked to Jason and he explained everything," he said realizing that Lulu was going to be one of those people in his life that he could never really hate or ever be mad at.

"Oh well…" She knew that he knew the full truth of it all.

"I forgive you Lulu. I understand." He came out and said.

"Thank you, but…" She was happy he forgave her, but she still didn't want to be left off the hook.

"But congratulate me; I'm now the son of Jason and Elizabeth." He said for he didn't want to talk about who said what and how they should have handled things.

"I'm happy for you, I really am," she said as she slid back into her bed ready to go to bed now that she and he were ok.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her.

"At Kelly's…" She said for that was where they always met.

"Yeah…" He said to her feeling like the day was finally ready to end.

"Till then…"

"Good night Lulu…" his face got red just saying her name.

"Good night…" she smiled at the fact she was getting the chance to say good night to him and they were still friends.

By the time Spinelli hung up Cameron and Elizabeth walked in, "Awe this is gonna be so much fun." Cameron said excitedly as he jumped onto his bed.

"Ok, I'll see you two in the morning and don't stay up too late…" she said to Cameron and then looking at spinelli.

"Good night…" Spinelli said to Elizabeth as she closed the door.

Spinelli hit play on the DVD player and they watched the movie, Spinelli of course falling asleep quicker than Cameron, but it wasn't long before Cameron too fell asleep.

Elizabeth walked down stairs to join Jason in the kitchen where he was finishing up his meal, "Hey, is he settled?"

"Yeah," she put her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

He smiled at that gesture for it was what he needed, "You know you were great with him."

She sat down, "I just remembered something in my training and I happened to be right. I just can't believe how sweet he was…"

She started to finish the food she had left on her plate, "I can't believe he ate the broccoli just to impress me." Elizabeth said as she put the broccoli in her mouth.

"Neither can I…" he said as he looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

"You're right Jason; he does grow on you, he's not like the person I thought he was. He's got Cameron's best interest at heart; he was sweet, polite and kind to me. We talked while you were with Cameron…" she hinted like she had made a decision.

"Oh really?" he asked wondering what about.

"He told me that he felt like he needed to impress me to prove that he cared about Cameron and that he'd be a good brother, but I told him that I knew he would be a good brother. I didn't need much convincing after that moment, when he said he was allergic to the broccoli," she slightly giggled.

She put her hand out on his, "I told him that if you trust him, than I trust him."

He looked up at her wondering if she was saying what he thought she way saying.

"If it means that much to you like it means to him, I'll sign," she said softly.

"Really? You'd do that for me…" he asked realizing how much she cared about him and even Spinelli.

She slowly but softly said, "Jason, he's a good kid. There's no reason for me not to like him, I mean sure his language is a little weird, but I get a kick out of seeing you squirm when he calls you Stone cold," she giggled again.

"Oh really, well just wait to you hear his names for you…" he said as he got up to put the dishes away from the table.

She turned around to him, "Oh and what's that…"

"Well he calls our child innocent one…so I'm trying to think of what he calls you…." he turned around to look at her already knowing what he calls her.

She got up from table handing him her plate, "What? Tell me…"

He rinsed the dishes off and he could all of the sudden feel her arms around him and her chin on his shoulder, "I think he calls you fair one, but sometimes he refers to you as majesty."

"I think I got the better deal…" she teased for those names were much better than stone cold.

"Hey…" he took some water and splashed it on her.

"Not fair!" she tried to move out of the way as he splashed her.

"Really? You are the fair one?" he teased her about her name.

"Jason Morgan…" she smiled at him not enjoying the joke he made.

"Do the dishes with me?" he asked for he always liked it when they did that.

"Of course…" she got right next to him and he would rinse off the plates and she would place them in the dish washer.

A few minutes later they were done and Jason put his arms around her, "So you're majesty what would you like to do for the rest of the night?"

"Well stone cold…I'm not really sure…" she leaned in kissing him.

"How about I have you sign those papers…" he said as he broke away from her and grabbed the black suit case.

"I had them just in case you changed you're mind," he placed them on the desk.

"Jason…" She teased him by shaking her head in disapproval.

"You just think of everything don't you?" she took the pen from his hand and he showed her where to sign.

"It's done," she said proud that she had done this for Jason, but for Spinelli too.

"I'm done…" he yawned for he was really tired.

"And I'm guessing you are too…" He said as he picked her up.

"Well now I'm definitely going to have to say that I am." She said as he carried her up the stairs and into they're room.

They walked passed Cameron's room and he put her down as the two opened the door, both of them were sleeping.

Jason walked in turning the TV off and Elizabeth walked into their bedroom putting her pajamas on.

Jason walked into the baby's room and realized that they really needed to get a move on that room as he saw that it needed to be repainted; it needed new furniture, new everything.

He walked back into their bedroom and took of his shirt and jeans and then climbed into bed with her.

He put his arm around her, "So I was thinking about the baby's room, we haven't really done a lot shopping for furniture or even painted the room yet."

"Well do you want to use what's already in there?" She asked wondering if he'd want to keep that stuff in there from the baby he almost had with Angela.

"No, I've talked to Angela and she's coming over tomorrow to get whatever she needs to from the room and then whatever she wants I'll put in storage and whatever she doesn't want I'll donate," he said strongly like it didn't entirely bother him that she was coming over.

"Oh well alright, whatever you want to do is fine with me," she said looking up at his eyes while holding on to his hand right in front of her.

"In that case we could go shopping right after you're shift tomorrow?" He said hoping that they'd actually be able to go shopping.

"Sounds like a good idea…" She said as she closed her eyes and he closed his both unaware of the day that was ahead of them.


	45. Hidden Pain

Chapter 45: Hidden Pain

**Author's Note:**

Action, action and action is all I can say about this chapter. Ok so for this chapter I want you to remember the shootout at the cellar on GH and apply part of it here. It's pretty similar only there is no Sam taking glamour shots but everything else is pretty much the same. Some of the dialogue after the shootout is the same from the show. It's an interesting chapter; (hints) characters are going to bond; two people hit the bed with each other, two characters say I love you, and a familiar face returns. Oh and for this chapter listen to the song Silence by Delerium for both shoot outs (there's another hint!). All the characters in this chapter have some kind of hidden pain which is exposed in this chapter, it's a set up for the big confrontations characters will have with one another in the next installments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky! Cruz! Get over here!" Mac shouted.

"Here I just got word, there's suspicious activity here," Mac pointed to a map.

"It could be a possible drug bust I'm not sure. I'm sending you two along with these guys to check it out. Get suited up and be careful," Mac ordered them and wanted Lucky to take more precaution since this was his first official day back on the job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli was putting the blankets and his pillow away when Jason and Elizabeth walked down stairs, "Hey Spinelli! How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Much better with a little bit of sleep," he said as he closed the closet door.

"I'm glad," Elizabeth cheerfully said.

Jason walked to get the envelope with the papers from the kitchen.

"Ok I have to meet Lulu, but thank you for dinner last night and everything," he said as he opened the door.

"No problem, Cameron was happy to have you over and so were we," Elizabeth said looking up at Jason when he walked in to the living room.

"Thanks again the two of you for adopting me; I know you don't know me very well Elizabeth, but it was a very nice thing for you to do," Spinelli said to them.

"I was happy to do it," she said to Spinelli smiling at him.

"See ya stone cold! Oh and Elizabeth I put my number into your cell phone in case you need it for emergencies or you want me to pick up Cameron," he remembered.

"Ok thanks," she said surprised.

"Bye," Jason said as he was trying to get the paper work together.

Spinelli walked across to Sonny's penthouse to take a shower before he left for Kelly's.

"I'll have the driver take you to the hospital and then drop Cameron off," Jason said as Elizabeth put Cameron's shoes on.

"Ok…" She said.

Jason put the papers on his desk and then walked over to Elizabeth, "Then I'll pick you up around 12?"

She finished with Cameron and turned around to kiss Jason, "Yes."

Cameron walked out of the penthouse chatting with one of the guards and Elizabeth and Jason said a quick goodbye.

"I Love you, be careful today…" he said for she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Don't worry, I love you, don't ever forget that," he leaned in kissing her ever so passionately.

He watched her leave and then called Angela wondering if she was going to come by today, "Hey…"

"I'm on my way…" she said as she had taken a taxi to his penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny woke up this morning in his lonely house, no children, no wife, just a place full of body guards. He rolled over in bed and saw the picture of him and Carly with Michael and Morgan. He told himself everyday that he would put that picture away for it was a constant reminder of what he had lost.

He jumped into the shower and then left a message on Jason's cell phone to meet him at the cellar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax had gotten up early to go to the Metro Court while Carly had slept in.

She looked at her ring and knew that in 5 days she would be married if Sonny would come to terms that they were never going to get back together.

Glancing over to the clock she realized that the boys were late for school she sprung from the bed and opened the door.

"Yeah mom, we're ready." Michael annoyingly said.

"Ok I'll be down in five minutes…" She said to them as she closed the door and they walked downstairs.

She put some jeans and a top on and quickly brushed her hair and teeth and ran down stairs.

"So much for five minutes," he said as Carly ran past him 20 minutes later.

"Michael! Come on guys get in the car!" She grabbed her keys and they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on his couch he waited for the knock on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Jason it's …" she didn't know what to call herself.

"It's me," she said at last.

He walked to the door knowing that he had to get this done and over with.

"Come in…" he said as she stood in the door way.

"Jason let me explain everything and if you still want nothing to do…." He cut her off before she could finish.

"I didn't ask you to come here to talk about us, I asked you to come over because we're going to repaint and refurnish the baby's room and I knew that you would probably like to see it one last time," Jason quickly, but politely said.

"I know I just thought that maybe…" she disappointingly said for she had hoped that he was going to let her explain for everything that happened.

They got to the room and she pressed on the door opening it and a flash of memories came back.

She walked into the room and the first thing she went to was the crib.

She put her two hands onto it and laid her head on the crib silently crying as she relived the moment Jason told her they're baby was dead.

Kneeling at her bed side she didn't understand what he was saying, "Sam there were complications."

"Where is my baby?" She asked softly.

Jason stood there speechless.

The look on his face wasn't anymore comforting, "Where is my BABY!" she shouted.

"Where is she Jason!" she started to cry and shout at the same time.

He sat on the bed hugging her as she went through the motions.

Angela looked up as she felt Jason's touch on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying like this. I'll get the things I need to hold onto her and then I'll be going I don't want to give you any more problems," she didn't dare look at his face for she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Its ok…we lost a baby together. That's not something we can erase or forget about. Sam…Angela…turn around let me see you," he said to her as he watched her go to drawer and take out the baby blankets.

"I can't do that Jason. I can't look at you and I know you don't want to look at me. Just make this easier on yourself and let me have some time alone in this room," she said with her back still to him.

He realized that maybe she was right and as he walked out she silently cried and then turned around, "Jason…"

He turned around and saw the tears from her face, "I know that right now you can't talk to me about what happened and you don't want to know me anymore, but can you just answer one question for me?"

She's crying, oh god. He desperately wanted to make her sorrow go away, but he didn't know how to or even if he should.

"Sure…" he said still standing in the room.

"I think this is two questions but whatever…if you had found out that she was carrying you're child before my past had been exposed would we have even had a chance?"

He walked over to her, "I don't know, by the time I had found out Lucky already knew and even if the truth about you hadn't come out I don't know if I would have tried to make it work," he honestly said for there relationship had been rocky for the past couple of months.

"Ok," she grabbed her blankets and a few baby clothes and then walked to the door way.

"You said you had two questions? That was one," he looked at her willing to answer another one.

"Oh…Are you with her because of the baby and her son or are you with her because you actually love her?"

"You know the answer to that," softly said.

She looked at him knowing what it meant and she walked down the stairs.

"So do you want the furniture?" Jason asked before he opened the door.

She turned around, "Yes, if you don't mind. I'd like to keep it either in some storage place till I can make other arrangements."

As she turned away to the door she looked at Jason's desk with the file on her and sadly laughed.

He knew what she had discovered and knew that it must have hurt.

"You know if you had really wanted to know… I would have just told you. I wouldn't have lied to you this time, wouldn't have kept it a secret from you," tears were in her eyes at how far away she and Jason were.

Looking at her feeling somewhat guilty he didn't open the door yet for he almost wanted to ask her.

She knew he didn't have the guts or energy and she opened the door for him, she turned around one last time at his penthouse, the last time she'd ever be there, "I really do wish you the best happiness Jason…the best."

She closed the door behind her and pushed the button to take the elevator down.

One, two, three, four, five and…six he hadn't come after her. She knew then that it was over. She walked into the elevator holding on tightly to the baby pink blankets as she silently cried.

Looking down at where his hand was the door knob. He realized that a part of him somewhere had wanted to stop her from leaving. Had wanted to hear what she had to say, but his head wouldn't let him. He then grabbed the file from the desk and took a match from his fireplace and started a small fire.

When it was big enough he dumped the entire file into the fire, realizing that he wanted to here it from her and not read it off of a bunch of papers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was sitting in the ambulance with his head down after looking at one of the officers that had been shot, with his eyes closed he relieved the moment they walked into that ware house.

All four men had there pistols out as they approached the warehouse being as quiet as a mouse.

Cruz whispered to Lucky, "Look …" he saw white powder on the ground.

"This has drugs written all over it…" Lucky explained as they crouched behind the door.

For a case like this, dealing with drugs the police were suppose to quietly approach the building and then burst through the doors firing warning shots before the drug dealers could fire back.

Cruz and Lucky being the higher ranked officers were suppose to go in together but because Mac had wanted the two officers with them to get experience Lucky and the one officer entered together.

Lucky put his hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door and saw no one in the large room that they were entering.

After further looking around he determined the area was clear or so he thought. The four of them walked in and there were large crates every where filled with god knows what.

Cruz and Lucky walked to one of the crates and as they peered inside sure enough there were bags and bags of cocaine.

"There's tons of it…" Cruz said wondering if the other 15 crates in here were filled up with the same drug.

The other two officers were on look out to make sure no one was coming while Lucky and Cruz took notes.

"Um Officer Spencer," said the young man.

Lucky turned around, "I think you might want to see this…"

Lucky walked with him over to another crate and saw a dead man lying on the ground.

"Cruz we got a homicide," Lucky said as he bent down to reach for the man's wallet.

After searching he of course couldn't find a wallet on the man and as he stood up he and the rest of them all of the sudden heard laughter as two men approach the room both quickly noticing the policemen and they immediately drew their guns and started firing. Lucky grabbed his officer as quick as he could for Derek, the man he was in charge of had his back to them while looking at the dead body. Cruz and his young officer, Hank also took cover behind a crate.

"Lucky! Are you two alright?" Cruz asked.

At first Lucky would have said yeah until he looked down at Derek and saw the man bleeding from the head laying against the crate, "Derek?" he asked wondering if he was even conscious.

When he heard no answer Lucky felt the back of the mans head and when he looked at his hand, bright red blood he could tell that he had been shot, "Cruz…"

Cruz new himself that this was bad, they were in a corner, one man needed medical attention and they had no idea what they were up against.

With his gun drawn he reached for his radio as he was about to report bad news to who ever would be listening on the other side.

Mac walked onto the hospital floor where he was meeting Dr. Winters to talk about Maxie's strange behavior.

He walked to the nurse's station where Elizabeth was, "Can you tell me where…"

Macs radio started going off and everyone could hear Lucky on the radio, "Shots fired! Shots fired! This is Officer Spencer we have an officer down! Let me repeat officer down! Requesting back up!"

Elizabeth looked at the radio and panic rose through her body.

Cruz could see them in the distance, "Does he have a pulse?"

"Yeah, but its weak we got get him…Mac we need back up!…" Lucky said as he fired his gun and saw 5 more men enter the building.

Mac walked away from the desk alarmed, "How many are there?"

"Cruz how many do you see…" Lucky asked for he saw 5.

Counting as he and his young recruit fired they're guns, "I see…One…two…three, four…Lucky I see ten…" he shouted.

"Mac there are at least 10 in here, we are taking severe fire requesting back up over…" Lucky shouted as they were in a lot of trouble, they only had two cops, him and Cruz that were experienced enough to deal with this.

Mac changed channels on his radio, "Yeah this is the commissioner we need immediate back up to Cops Spencer and Rodriguez, get on it!"

Elizabeth almost felt sick she had just talked with Lucky the other day about him getting hurt and hearing him in distress scared her.

Lucky and Cruz looked at each other knowing they needed to act fast, "We need to get Derek out of here! He's bleeding badly."

Cruz looked at his recruit, "You do exactly what we say got it!"

He nodded and Cruz looked at Lucky trying to help with the man's bleeding, "What do you want to do?"

Still waiting for Mac to respond back Lucky looked around the corner of the crate firing his gun killing one of the men, "You two get him out!"

Cruz looked at him like it would be a better idea if they provided cover for him to get out, "Lucky you're closest to the exit!"

He knew he was right, but Lucky looked at both of the young recruiters and while one was bleeding to death the other one was in so much shock that he wasn't even firing his gun accurately, "Cruz, they both need to get out…"

"Lucky!" Mac screamed into his radio.

"Cruz!" Lucky screamed to get his attention and they used hand signals to decide what to do.

"Lucky!" Mac screamed again waiting for an answer.

Lucky pressed his finger on the radio, "Mac…."

He inventively listened as did everyone else, but to there disappointment they heard gun shots.

Lucky grabbed the other mans gun and stood up firing while Cruz and the other officer rushed over to his crates.

Lucky had shot another guy which distracted the gun man only Cruz had got shot right before the drug dealers ducked to re load.

"Ahh shit!.. Not you too! Fuck! Cruz hang on! I'm coming to get you," Mac heard on the radio.

Hank ran over safely, "You hang on to the radio, while I get him."

"Lucky what's going on?" Mac asked as he ran to epiphany.

"Get me ambulances…" he ran over to Epiphany and told her where to send them.

"Anyone there please answer…" Mac said in a calmer voice for he knew he had been talking too loud.

Hank looked at the radio and he looked over to Lucky who was on crouching down on the ground to get to Cruz so he could grab his hand and get him to the crate.

"Um commissioner?" Hank nervously talked on the radio.

"Who's this?" Mac asked as did everyone else wondered too.

"Hank…" he said slowly.

"What's going on officer?" Mac asked trying to get some information.

"Um…" he looked over to Lucky who was now grabbing Cruz's hand.

"Derek's been shot in the head, Cruz is lying in the middle of the floor where shots are being fired at him Lucky went to help him…" Hank looked over when he heard Lucky shouting in pain.

Scared hank still had his fingers over the radio, so they heard everything that was going on.

Cruz who had grabbed hold to Lucky was being pulled across the floor when Lucky was shot, "Ahh…I'm hit! Damn it! We need that back up!" Lucky felt the sharp pain in his chest and as much as it irritated him he turned firing his gun at the men that were shooting at him, he killed the two but they weren't out of the woods yet.

Mac heard Lucky on the radio, "Hank! What's going on with Officer Spencer?"

"He's been shot, but he's bringing Cruz with him over here now he appears to be alright…" Hank said as they were all hiding behind the crate.

Elizabeth couldn't believe she what she was hearing, it terrified her that Lucky had gotten shot. Why was she so worried for him? She asked herself, why?

Mac heard more shots go off and the sounds in the back ground of what the cops were saying to each other were becoming overwhelming.

Cruz opened up his shirt to reveal the bullet had hit his armor, meaning he was alright, "Lucky are you alright!" Cruz asked as Lucky had bent down next to them after just firing another round of shots.

"Yeah, good thing we wore this armor today, but god does it still hurt like a bitch," Lucky opened up his shirt and saw the bullet.

"Officer you're bleeding," said the young man to Lucky.

"You're face! Lucky the bullet must have braised you're face…" Cruz explained as Lucky put his hands to his face.

"Get down!" Lucky pushed Cruz and the other man down as he saw a guy come around the crate they had just left.

"Where's that swat team!" Mac yelled into the radio.

"Sir they're on their way…" An officer tried to explain.

"Well tell them to hurry up! My best men are out there!" Mac yelled as he was scratching his head stressed out from what he was hearing, shots and the cops yelling trying to help each other.

Lucky pointed to the doors they entered, "Get him out of here! Go right through there."

Cruz turned to the young recruit, "Ok. Look at me!" he said to the man that was petrified of what was going on.

Cruz grabbed the man's shoulder, "You are going to pick him up and carry him out there…"

"I…I…I can't do it!" He said scared to death.

Lucky turned to him and harshly grabbed him by the face, "See that man!"

"He's you're friend right?" Lucky shouted at him.

He nodded.

Lucky however didn't know that his leg was resting on the radio allowing Mac to hear everything he was saying.

"You're gonna pick him up and get him out of here! That's an order…" Lucky shouted again to his face.

"You know why!" Mac, Elizabeth and Epiphany heard him.

"…Because you're wearing this uniform!" Lucky touched the man's shirt.

"You are an officer of the law and we don't leave anyone behind!" Lucky said as he touched his face which was bleeding.

"Come on! Pick him up and I'll be right behind you…" Cruz encouraged him.

Hank looked at them and picked him up and got ready for the signal.

"Mac, we can't wait for back up we're sending him out now with the Hank and Cruz is following I'll be providing cover…" Lucky explained because he knew he had left Mac hanging.

"Lucky help is on the way…but what about you…" Mac shouted in disbelief of what was happening and as he looked at Elizabeth and Epiphany they too reluctantly began to realize that this situation wasn't going to end well.

Epiphany looked at Elizabeth and saw the frightened look on her face and the tears forming in her eyes, "Elizabeth."

She turned to Epiphany, "Go find Dr. Drake and Scorpio…"

Elizabeth didn't want to leave she wanted to know what was happening to Lucky.

"I…I…" Elizabeth couldn't focus as more feedback was coming on to the radio.

Robin and Patrick entered and heard the interference on the radio, "What's going on?"

"Prepare the operating room there's been a shooting and we know at least one will need surgery!" Epiphany shouted.

"Lucky!" he heard no response.

"Here take this," Lucky handed him the radio.

"When we say go, you go. Got it!" Cruz ordered.

The man nodded and grabbed on tightly to his buddy, "Its gonna be ok man…"

Cruz and Lucky looked at each other.

"Ok there's 6 guys left in there…" A drug dealer came around the corner and Cruz shot him point blank.

"Make that five…" Cruz awkwardly smiled.

"Alright man, how many do you think you can get?" Cruz asked for he wondered how long Lucky could hold his own.

Looking just over the crate he was trying to figure out which ones were easy targets, but none of them were.

"I don't know three maybe…" Lucky unconfidently said.

"I'll get him settled and then I'll come back for you…" Cruz said for he knew Lucky would need help getting out.

"He can't hold on for much longer!" Hank yelled at him.

"Let's give him the cover…" Cruz said as they both stood up firing there gun and when all the drug dealers ducked down they shouted.

The radio had been next to the crate and when they heard Mac shouting Cruz had gone to grab the radio, but a bullet hit it exploding it too pieces.

"GO! GO! Go!" Lucky shouted and Hank picked him up and rushed him out the doors with Cruz behind him where the paramedics and back up had arrived along with reporters.

Cruz ran to the Swat team, "Follow me boys!"

They rushed back in to find Lucky still behind the crate but Cruz had noticed he had been shot two more times from the holes on his t-shirt, thank god for the body armor.

"Give it up!" Cruz and Lucky shouted along with the swat team and the remainder of the drug dealers put there guns down.

Mac's cell phone rang, "Thank god!"

He rushed over to the desk, "All I know is that they're coming in ambulances now, it's all over."

"I'm on my way!" Mac shouted as he left in the elevator.

Elizabeth looked at Epiphany and she knew that Elizabeth needed a break, "Go ahead."

"No I'm alright…" Elizabeth assured her as she whipped a few tears out of her eyes trying to compose herself.

Lucky and Cruz both walked out leaving the swat team to handle everything and they both got bombarded with the press, "Can you tell us what happened?"

They ignored the press as much as they could and approached the ambulances, "We'll ride with Derek…" Lucky told him.

So Lucky rode with Derek while Hank and Cruz took the other paramedic.

**The paramedic looked at Lucky with his head down, "Hey man you're quick thinking saved him, can you apply pressure here…" **

Lucky snapped out of what he had remembered and looked up at the officer, he was still bleeding badly; Lucky didn't care if his clothes got covered in blood.

Lucky was already proving to be fully recovered as he saved one of his friends from dying as Hank, Cruz and him rode in the elevator with the cop that was injured.

As the doors opened Lucky who was applying pressure to the man's wound with the help of a paramedic, "When need some help!"

Elizabeth turned around at hearing Lucky's cry.

"I need some help!" Cruz shouted.

Elizabeth made an announcement, "Patrick Drake Please report to floor 10 immediately!"

Epiphany and Robin ran to the scene, "He's got a gunshot to the head," said the paramedic.

"OK lets rush him to the OR, Elizabeth did you page Patrick?" Robin asked.

"Yeah he's on his way." Elizabeth said she looked at Lucky who was covered in the man's blood.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked Lucky for he was covered in blood.

"Yeah this is his blood," Lucky assured her.

"We can't wait for him to show lets take him into surgery now," Robin said as she ran with him.

"Lucky you stay here we're gonna go with him," Cruz said to him.

"Are you sure?" Lucky asked for he really wanted to make sure that the officer he was in charge of was ok.

"Yeah you call his family. Good job today man," Cruz pointed to him.

"No, you know it was a group effort." Lucky said for he didn't like taking credit for everything when it really was a group effort.

"Whatever you say man, but he owes his life as do I for putting yourself in the line of fire," Cruz patted him on the back and then met up with the doctors.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth as her eyes were fixated on him.

"I'm ok Elizabeth…" he said for he could tell she was worried about him.

"Are you sure? You're covered in blood..." Elizabeth said as she couldn't help, but look at the stains on his shirt and wonder what happened.

"Yeah I'm fine I just wish could have done more." Lucky said thinking that if they had acted quicker that maybe his friend wouldn't have gotten shot.

"Lucky what are you talking about? We all heard it on the radio…" Elizabeth asked him for he had done plenty.

"What?" Lucky said for no one should have to hear such a thing.

"Yeah, we heard everything, from the moment you were in trouble till you got hurt…" she saw his cut from his face.

"Lucky you're face…" She touched it and he moved away.

"It's just a cut, the bullet just passed my face…" he looked down not really sure if he should be telling her this.

She grabbed the small first aid kit from under the desk and stepped down from the station grabbing his hand and walking to the couches where she could clean his cut.

"You don't have to do this," he said as he didn't really want her touching him for it was too personal her being around him.

"I'm a nurse, it's my job…Do you want to talk about it?" Elizabeth asked wondering if it would help him.

He looked at her as she took the anesthetic out to clean the cut where the blood was running down, "We were on a drug bust and we walked into the ware house, no signs of trouble at first, but we saw the cocaine and the officer that got shot showed me a dead body, so we had drugs on top of homicide on out hands. All of the sudden two guys walk in started shooting at us and a split second later he was on the ground bleeding."

She put the liquid on the gauze and put it on his cheek to apply pressure to the wound he held it for her and she could tell that this was uncomfortable for him, "There must have been like 10 drug dealers. We were out numbered especially when he got shot almost immediately. We found ourselves stuck in an ambush and so I took his gun as well as mine and told Cruz I'd give him cover to get him out," Lucky looked down and then took the bullet out of his pocket.

Elizabeth looked down and saw the bullet wondering if that was the one that him when she heard it on the radio.

"See this bullet. It and two other ones hit my body armor today that's what you heard, when I got shot, they didn't go through, I'll just have a bad bruise. I killed 3 guys and injured 2 before more help came. I tell you if it weren't for this…" he pointed to his chest where the armor was.

"I don't think I'd be alive or even Cruz," Lucky soon regretted what he said because he didn't want to worry her.

Elizabeth looked a little worried and concerned for him as he didn't have any fear on his face from what happened, Lucky had changed.

He took the gauze off and the bleeding had stopped, "I don't need stitches, I just need a band aid."

"Lucky if we don't stitch it up, it will get infected and then you'll get sick and then I'll get in trouble because I wasn't doing my job, sit down," she grabbed the needle and prepared to stitch him up

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I'm a…you don't want to hear my..." she started to stitch his small cut and he waited for her to be done.

She did the remainder of the talking while he had to keep quiet, "You scared me to death when I heard that you were shot, I thought you might actually be dead."

He didn't make eye contact with her, "Lucky you need to be more careful, you can't always be the hero."

When she finished up he said, "I should go see how he is," he walked away from the couch.

Annoyed that he was pushing her away, "No Lucky."

He turned around to see her walking to him, "please talk to me. I've never seen you like this before. It worries me that you put you're life so carelessly on the line, like you have nothing to lose. Why?"

He turned around and was honest with her, "Elizabeth you know the answer to that."

She looked at him confused, "No I don't."

He continued, "I do have nothing to lose. Cops like Cruz and I. We don't have much of a family. We don't have girl friends or wives or children. I mean Cameron and I will always be friends, but Jason is his father now."

Slightly making fun of himself he laughed, "He probably recognizes him more than me."

"Lucky that's not true…he asks about you all the time." Elizabeth quickly said for she didn't think it was funny.

"My point is…I don't mind putting my life on the line when I know I'm saving someone who does have a family. Derek has a wife and a new born baby…we saved that man's life knowing that while we come home to no one; he comes home to a loving yet worried wife and a baby that is just happy to know that he'll get to know his father."

He walked away from her and she watched him leave the area, whipping tears from her face she put the first aid kit away and then grabbed a bunch of folders and took her mind off of things with work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man's face lit up, "I've just been informed…Corintos just entered the cellar."

"That means Morgan will be there soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu walked into Kelly's and saw Cooper reading a newspaper, "Hey, you should hide soon Logan's going to be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle myself."

"LULU! Get away from Cooper," Maxie shouted like she owned him.

Lulu turned around smiling, "Well I'm glad to see that you're back to your old self. Tell me Maxie how does it feel knowing that you can't live up to your sister's dying wish?"

"Well it can't feel as bad has killing an innocent child," Maxie angrily lashed out.

Every time she said that it struck a nerve with Lulu.

Lulu angrily slapped the woman.

Maxie put her hand to her cheek, "You bitch!"

Maxie and Lulu went at each other when Cooper and Logan grabbed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into the cellar, "What is it?"

"Look I want you to break into Alcazar's house tonight." Sonny demanded.

"Why?" Jason asked wondering what the point would be.

"I want to find that flash drive he had from when Ric framed Sam. If we have it then Alcazar can stay where he is and Ric won't have to cut any deals with him," Sonny thought this was an excellent plan.

"Sonny this isn't another attempt of yours to save your brother is it?" Jason asked for this only helped Ric.

"No it's not, but I want to use this as leverage when you kill Angela." Sonny revealed.

Jason looked at him speechless.

"That won't be a problem will it?" Sonny asked hoping that Jason wouldn't object.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky walked around the corner with Elizabeth as he was walking to the elevator and she was going to the nurse's station, "Is you're friend ok?" she asked.

"Yeah he's going to make it." Lucky said as Elizabeth walked onto the platform of the nurse's station.

"Well that's good…"

"Yeah it is. I got to go you take care now…" Lucky said as he walked away from the nurse's station.

She smiled before experiencing a sudden sharp pain, "ahhhh!" Elizabeth screamed as she dropped the files to the floor.

Lucky turned around in concern, "Elizabeth!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lawyer sitting with Alcazar was talking to him about Skye when his phone vibrated.

He checked the message and smiled, "he just arrived."

"Good. Take them out. Block all the exits. I want Corintos and Morgan dead."

The man left and as soon as he got outside he called his men, "You heard me correct. Make you're move. He wants no survivors."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What leverage? The police are not going to do an investigation if she turns up missing…" Jason said not fully understanding the point his plan.

"When they find her body Ric is going to want to put us in jail and if we have the flash drive he'll drop the case." Sonny explained further.

"How about we just don't kill her at all?" Jason asked for he thought they were giving themselves more trouble than they needed.

In an instant Sonny heard someone creeping about and he looked at Jason in concern.

Jason was positive that no one had been following him, "I wasn't followed."

Alcazar's men hung tight until Jason and Sonny started talking again.

"Do you not want to kill her because you still have feelings for her or are you thinking this plan is just not gonna work?" Sonny asked as he felt like it was an insult that Jason was questioning his orders.

The men started to move again.

"Did you hear that?" Jason asked as he drew his gun.

Out of no where a man with a machine gun walked through the doorway firing his gun.

Sonny saw him before Jason had drawing his gun to provide cover for him, "Get down!"

Jason hopped over the bar while Sonny attempted to flip over the table in front of him before quickly realizing that it wasn't going to provide him any cover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As shots fired Logan and Cooper instinctively grabbed Lulu and Maxie and threw them to the ground.

Once they thought Lulu and Maxie were safe they drew they're guns and looked at each other, "What's down stairs?" Cooper asked.

"The cellar…" Maxie said while lying on the ground from when Cooper had shielded her.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked as he inventively wanted to find answers.

"Yeah my cousin Carly owns it but she closed it down. There's a side entrance in the ally."

Logan quickly got up, "Coop I'll take it…you cover…"

Cooper followed him as he left Kelly's without any hesitation.

Maxie took her phone out and called the police.

"Dad you need to send the police over, there's been a shooting at the cellar."

Lulu and Maxie looked at each other in pure shock yet hoping that the men that cared so much for them were not going to get themselves killed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky ran over to her as she fell to the ground, "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a contraction…" she said as she continued to bend in pain.

"WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" Lucky shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More men inhabited the place from the stairs and made their way down firing bullets into the open air.

Hiding in the corner Sonny shot the first guy that he had seen earlier while Jason used the bar for cover as he ran along it firing his gun hoping to kill the men in the ambush.

Sonny moved from his position over to the opposite side of the room as he ran past the men running down the stair case.

Jason left bar to join Sonny as he too fired at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth its going to be ok, help is coming…" Lucky awkwardly said as he felt incredible pain himself helping the woman he loved and the baby that he once thought of as his own.

She tried her breathing methods as the hospital staff put her in a wheel chair and brought her to Dr. Lee.

He watched them take her knowing that it wasn't his place to be there until she screamed in pain, "Lucky don't leave me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They counted at least 3 or four guys but there hand guns were obsolete compared to the men's sub machine guns.

Jason looked over to Sonny wondering what they should do and he signaled him to go take the entrance where the guy Sonny had just killed was.

As Jason left and Sonny followed another man from that very exact entrance came in firing his gun.

Jason shot him and Sonny quickly ran back to his other position. Jason crouched down to the ground before finally crawling on the ground seeking something to cover him with.

Sonny fired his gun to reveal that he only had a few bullets left in it so he saved them while he was thinking of how to get him and Jason out of this.

Jason finally reached the short width of the bar and could sense that two men were walking along it.

In those brief seconds Elizabeth flashed through his mind. From the first moment they truly met at Jakes where they truly became friends, all the years, all the starts and stops. The rides they had taken on his bike and how badly he wished he could get away right now on it. Everything that led them to this exact moment, the relationship they had with one another that went beyond friends to the baby that they were expecting. His whole life flashed in front of him.

"Sonny! There's too many of them!" Jason cried out.

"I'm starting to run out!" Jason hollered again wondering if Sonny was still alive.

"So am I!" Sonny said as hoped dwindled in his mind of making it out alive.

Tears ran through Jason and Sonny's face.

The realization that Sonny would never see his children grow up or get to see the woman he loved more than life itself again haunted him.

Imagining the thought of Elizabeth raising their baby and Cameron alone with out him was the worst torture of all. He had just begun to get used to the idea of being a father and being with Elizabeth only to have it be crushed. Remembering the night she found him in the church, pleading with him not to die for the sake of the child he realized that he couldn't give up. That he had to live not just for the sake of their child, but for hers too. No he couldn't give up. He'd beaten the odds so many times that this was not the battle to lose. Not now.

"Sonny we can do this!" Jason said not ready to give up.

Sonny looked at him knowing he was right. They were the famous Corintos Morgan team and that if they were going to die it wouldn't be in fear and loss of hope. They were going to give it there all and if they died than at least they went out like true mobsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had changed into a hospital gown and was in her room when Lucky walked in, "I called Jason, but he's not answering his phone."

Crying in pain Elizabeth looked at him wondering where on earth Jason could be.

Lucky looked at her and realizing that he needed to make a split second decision. If he stayed to help her until Jason came it would remind him of what could have been. If he left then he knew he would be letting her down when she needed a friend the most which would ultimately cause him great sorrow. Lucky realized that either way he would be hurting, but at least if he stayed he would be helping an innocent child be brought into the world which in turn would be helping Elizabeth and even Jason.

Dr. Lee reading the results, "Ok Elizabeth you could be in pre mature labor…"

Seeing her scared frightened face with tears from the sharp pains she was experiencing he ran to her.

"Elizabeth it's going to be ok. See my hand, you grab it and squeeze it whenever the time comes," Lucky said bravely and strong while his heart was continuing to break in a million pieces.

She looked at him and the pain she was in was so excruciating that she couldn't tell him to leave, she nodded and squeezed his hand ever so tightly.

"I'll be back to get the rest of the results. Just hang tight," Dr. Lee left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With only three bullets left in his gun he looked at Jason giving him the look to make there last stand.

There were three men out and about around the stair case and while leaning against the wooden pillar Sonny turned around to face the men and fired his remaining bullets on one man in the corner.

Not realizing how quickly his ammunition ran out he stood their frozen, this is it.

Cooper came around the doorway where two men were along the side of the bar making there way to Jason and fired his gun he then turned himself to the man in front of Sonny and fired his gun again.

Jason turned to noticed they were dead.

After the man in front of him plopped to the ground the last man ran up the stairs and Sonny grabbed the dead' man's sub machine gun and made it for the stairs to follow him.

But as he ran up the stairs the man shot back and Sonny fell down the stairs, severely hitting his head on the ground.

Logan and Cooper made there way further into the cellar and Cooper witnessed Sonny falling to the ground and knew the other man was still on the lose, "I got him!"

"Go!" Logan said.

Jason had now moved closer to the stair case just a few feet from Sonny when he saw the young man standing there.

Another one of Alcazar's men came from the beaded curtains and Logan attempted to shoot him, but he got shot first, "Ahh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just send help as soon as you can!" Maxie said as she walked out of Kelly's with Lulu behind her.

Spinelli quickly walked by, "Lulu! Hey someone is shooting!"

Already aware, "I know! I know! The shooting is coming from the cellar downstairs!"

"Wait downstairs? Stone cold could be in there!" Spinelli said nervously.

"What do you know about this?" Lulu said panicked.

The gunman ran from the alley with Cooper right behind him and he panicked so he grabbed Maxie and put a gun to her head.

"Back off or I'll kill her," he said desperately.

"Don't kill me!" Maxie screamed.

"Let go of her!" Cooper said fully determined to save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling her hair back as she breathed in and out, "You're doing well. Don't worry I'm sure Jason is on his way."

"Lucky…" Elizabeth tried to mutter out some words as she closed her eyes to help her with the pain.

"No its ok you don't have to say, just focus on the baby," he said as she held on to his hand with another contraction.

Dr. Lee walked back in, "Ok you are definitely in labor."

"Real labor?" Liz looked in shock.

"We can't stop it if you like. There are many medications we use to control contractions. I think we can hold off this baby long enough to let you carry it to term."

"Can this baby be born tonight?" Lucky asked trying to get some more information so he could help her make a decision.

"Every test shows that her baby is healthy and strong. There's no reason to believe that he or she wouldn't have an excellent chance of survival even at this stage."

"But its better for the baby if I carry to term?" Elizabeth asked in hopes it would help her decision whether or not to wait for Jason which she desperately wanted to do for she couldn't imagine herself giving birth to their child without him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac and his officers approached the scene and Lulu shouted, "Watch out! Watch out!"

"We got a call," Mac turned to see his only daughter at gun point.

Cruz pointed a gun to Cooper for they didn't know if he was also involved.

"Just set the gun down easy…" Mac panicked.

"Don't make any sudden moves…" he continued.

"Back up or I'll kill her…" the gunman said.

Cruz now pointing his gun at the bad guy, "Look you're out numbered just drop you're gun."

"You drop you're gun…" he tried to bargain with the officers.

"Don't shoot!" Mac yelled.

"Maxie!" Cooper said as he couldn't put her in this situation any longer.

"Maxie…look at me…" he started his plan to free her.

"Look at me…" he said again as the gunman started to get restless.

She started to look at him tears running from her eyes.

"Don't be afraid …look at me…Don't be afraid alright?" those were the last words he said before firing his gun.

"MAXIE!" Mac yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason lying on the ground trying to cover himself while one man still remained in the cellar he fired and ultimately killed the guy as he ran for cover at a table.

"We clear?" Jason asked for Logan had a better look.

He looked around, "Yeah."

Jason got up to further clear the area while Logan tried to get up from his lying down position.

Checking his pulse he realized that the man had died and they were clear. Making his way over to the stairs, "Sonny we're clear."

He looked down, "Sonny…"

Sonny was out cold on the wooden floor with blood pooling out from his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper was hugging a startled Maxie, "You're alright. You're alright."

She held tightly on to him as Spinelli went on about how brave he was.

Mac was looking at the dead body when Cooper informed him, "There's a fire fight in the basement."

"We got a couple uniforms; go check out it out…Rodriguez back him up." Mac tried to comfort his daughter as he was about to lash out at Cooper for making such a careless move.

"What the hell were you trying to prove…" he looked at the blood on Maxie's hair.

Hugging her, "Maxie could have been killed I don't need to lose another daughter…"

"Dad I'm alright."

"You don't play chicken with the hostages like that!"

Lulu tried to defend him, "That guy was gonna kill her Coop didn't have a choice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the first floor of the hospital Robin saw Patrick looking at his patients files, "So have you decided what kind of wedding you want?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Not really, it just needs to be a place where all our close friends and family can be at."

She looked at how adorable he was and was about to kiss him when Epiphany walked in, "You better cool that an ambulance is brining in Sonny Corintos and a Logan something with a gun shot wound to the leg."

"Was Sonny shot?" Robin asked concerned.

"All I know is that he has a head wound, you're specialty doctor Drake," Epiphany turned to him.

"Ok,." Patrick said ready for another surgery.

At that instance Carly stormed through the entrance doors where she had heard about the shooting on the radio, "Where's Sonny!"

Epiphany looked at her, "He's not here yet. Sonny has a head wound."

"What about Jason?" She asked in concern.

"All I know is that Jason Morgan was not in the ambulance." Epiphany tried to explain.

"What does that mean? Is Jason dead?" Carly asked wondering how on earth was she going to tell Elizabeth if she didn't already know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lee was trying to help Elizabeth decide whether she wanted to give birth to the baby, "You don't have to decide this alone you have the baby's father for you."

"Maybe it would be better to hold off on the labor and let him or her come when they're due?" Elizabeth said for she really wanted to wait for Jason to come.

"In a perfect world we want the baby to come as close to when it's due so the lungs are fully developed and the immune system is strong."

"If she has some medication is it safe for her?" Lucky asked trying to be a bit more of help.

"Yes it relaxes the muscles in the uterus at least on contracting." She explained.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." She said leaving the room.

"Do you want to try the medication? Think about what Jason would want you to do?" he said trying to get her to think what Jason would think is best.

"Well I want the best for this baby and so would Jason. I just really wish he was here right now."

Pushing back her hair trying to give her some words of confidence like he used to be able to do, "Elizabeth I'm sure that where ever he is at that he's wishing to be here with you. I can go call him again?"

Dr. Lee walked in again wanting an answer, "So have you decided?"

"Yes I'll have the medication."

"Then I'll get you started on it immediately. The contractions should stop pretty quickly." Dr. Lee walked out of the room to get the medication.

As Lucky sat on her bed his phone rang he saw her face light up hoping that it might be Jason.

"Spencer?" he said wondering who it might be.

"All hell broke lose at Kelly's and at the cellar get here ASAP," Cruz said for he couldn't believe how much action they were seeing today.

"What's going on?" Lucky asked wondering what it was about.

"Someone put a hit on Morgan and Corintos."

Lucky looked up at her knowing that he couldn't tell her that there could be a chance that Jason was dead.

"God the violence does not stop, tell Mac I'm on my way," he hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this, but you're going to be ok and if I see Jason I'll let him know first thing for him to get here."

"What's going on?" She asked hoping that he wasn't going back into a danger zone.

He couldn't tell her the truth so he told her, "Don't worry about me, just think about your baby."

He let go of her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you Lucky, but de careful. You don't know how glad I am to see you're alive. Thank you for everything," she smiled.

He smiled not able to say anything in return and then he left the room leaving Elizabeth in tears for she knew she just put Lucky through hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was on a stretcher and as the paramedic pleaded for Mac to let them go for his blood pressure was dropping, Jason tried to leave.

"You can't leave with him; let me ask you Jason what were you doing here? Did they ambush you or are you the real killer?"

"Commissioner…." An officer said to get his attention.

Lulu and Spinelli walked over to Jason, "Jason there was this guy who almost killed…"

"Look you two need to ride with Sonny in the ambulance make sure he doesn't say anything..."

They assured him they would do whatever they could and they left with him to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane walked into the PCPD, "I need to file attempt of murder charges on Lorenzo Alcazar."

Ric turned around wondering what she was saying, "What? You can't charge him for a crime when he was right here the entire time."

"Oh yeah, well I just talk to the commissioner and he's told me this has Alcazar written all over it. Sonny is in the hospital with a head wound and Jason thank god is un harmed."

"You'll have to wait here." Ric said as he grew pissed as Lorenzo's plan not only didn't work, but it left Jason not bleeding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was rushed onto the first floor, "Epiphany notify radiology we need CT scans right away take him to trauma one." Robin ordered.

They rushed off with him as Spinelli and Lulu walked in with Sonny, "Carly!" Lulu said.

"Lulu! How is he?" Carly asked as she was worried for the father of her children.

"He has a head wound that's all I know."

"Where's Jason?" Carly asked hoping he wasn't hurt or even worse dead.

"He's ok the police wouldn't let him leave."

Lucky walked passed Lulu and Carly and asked them one favor, "Hey have you guys seen Jason?"

They turned to him and saw his bloody shirt, "Lucky are you alright?" Carly asked.

"Are you bleeding?" Lulu asked as she checked him out.

"Yeah, drug bust earlier an officer got shot…" Lucky explained part of what happened.

"But have you seen Jason?" He asked again.

"Why?" Carly asked for she wondered if he wanted to get into a fight with him over Elizabeth now that Lucky was healthy again.

"Elizabeth went into labor; I've been trying to reach him the past hour and a half. I know there was a shooting, please tell me Jason is alive." Lucky said wishing he didn't have to say words like that, but he knew that Elizabeth loved that man and if he died she would too.

"He's with the police he's fine," Lulu assured him.

"OK I got to go." He hugged Lulu goodbye and left for the crime scene.

Spinelli walked over, "What's going on?"

"Elizabeth went into labor…" Lulu explained for what she heard from her brother.

"Um stone cold, someone needs to tell him," Spinelli said for he didn't want him to miss anything.

"Don't worry, Lucky is on his way to see…" Lulu said.

"Well someone should be with her until he gets there," Spinelli said as he and Lulu looked up at Carly.

"Don't look at me." Carly said as Lulu looked at her for she had to help Spinelli with Sonny.

Lulu tried to help her see that they couldn't do it, "Carly we have to go help them with Sonny. You know he'll probably be alright and I know Jax wouldn't like to see you getting so worked up over him. As soon as we're done I'll go see her."

Carly looked at her annoyed, but gave in, "Alright, but you two owe me one."

"Thank you valkyrie!" Spinelli said.

"Okay, what did you just call me?" Carly asked for she wondered if she heard right.

"Valkyrie, it's the highest of compliments…" he said to her smiling.

Carly wasn't amused, "I'm not sure if I like being compared to woman wearing a breast plate and a winged helmet."

Lulu looked at her and knew this conversation could go on all day, but that Carly needed to get to Elizabeth, "Go see Elizabeth!"

"Do I really have to?" Carly complained again.

"Yes, we all know you'll thank me later," Lulu said as she was trying to push Carly on the move.

As she walked away, "Yeah sure I will."

Spinelli and Lulu walked back over to Sonny, "He needs a CT scan," Patrick said.

"Oh I've always wanted to see one of those," Spinelli said remembering that he had to protect Sonny.

"No you have to wait here," Epiphany explained.

"Um I can't let you do that," Spinelli said.

"Its ok he's in good hands with us," Robin tried to convince the teenager that didn't want leave him.

"Um Mr. Corintos we're at the hospital…" he said trying to wake him up.

"Retaliate, hit them where it hurts." Sonny said before passing out again.

"Um that was the name of the song that was playing in the ambulance… Retaliate hit em where it hurts…"Spinelli broke out in a rap.

They all looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Are you sure you don't have a head injury?" Epiphany said as they thought he was crazier than ever before.

"Spinelli right? You're the guy that helps Jason?" Robin asked.

"Yes. Jason trusted me with Sonny," he explained.

"Well you need to let the doctors help him," Robin tried to explain further.

"Unless you submit to my demands Mr. Corintos is not being touched." Spinelli ordered.

Patrick just about had it with him, "You need to sit down and shut up or I'll have security take you out of here."

Sure enough that shut him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just make it easier on yourself Jason and tell us all what happened." Mac frustratingly said.

"We are surrounded in dead bodies, you either come clean or you're looking at murder charges."

"I told you I can't tell you anything without my lawyer present." Jason frustratingly said back to him.

Mac turned to Cooper, "Well maybe you can be a little more help. Tell me what happened?"

"My friend Logan and I were in Kelly's when we heard gun fire, we made a quick perimeter check and made sure no civilians were in the way we then proceed down here and saw five men armed attacking Mr. Corintos and Mr. Morgan here."

He continued, "During the fire fight one of them left the scene I pursued him and that's where you saw me with Maxie."

"Alright, how come you and you're friend had a gun?" He continued pestering him with questions.

"We were MP's together. Both served in Iraq we're both licensed to carry them."

"Ok you're free to go, go see you're friend."

Jason tried to leave too, "Where do you think you're going?" Mac yelled again.

Cruz walked up to Mac giving him the latest information, "All the guys have Venezuelan I.D.'s."

Mac looked at Jason as the evidence was proving that he was innocent, "You must be the luckiest man in port Charles. Call Lansing this has Alcazar's prints all over it after all."

Lucky came running down the stairs, "Mac!"

"Lucky what took you so long?" Mac asked as he turned around to him.

"Oh man, tell me that's his blood on you're shirt," Mac asked for hoped Lucky hadn't come injured.

"It is…" Lucky said as he was looking at Jason.

"You and Cruz did a great job with that drug bust, I talked to the officers colleting the stash they had in they're, it's the largest Port Charles has ever seen," Mac smiled for he was happy to congratulate them on there good work.

"Thanks, but I need to talk to you…" he said motioning for Mac to come over.

"This is a private matter…" Lucky said as he didn't want to blur anything out.

Mac walked closer to him, "What's going on?"

"I was on my way to the PCPD when I saw Elizabeth go into labor. She should be ok, but Mac, Jason and Sonny have nothing to do with this and you and I both know that. Let him got to her." Lucky said as professionally as he could.

Mac turned around and agreed with Lucky, "Alright Jason you're free to go."

Jason walked passed them, "Jason."

He turned around and Lucky walked towards him, "I guess this is why she couldn't reach you, but Elizabeth went into labor at the hospital."

Jason's eyes got wide, "Is she ok?"

"She should be, but just go see her, she doesn't know about this." Lucky informed him.

"Thanks not just for what you did for me here, but for however you might have helped her," Jason gratefully said.

"No problem." Lucky said as he hated the fact that Jason and him were in some ways even for the past couple of months Jason was always saving Elizabeth and now it seemed like he was finally paying him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was trying to sleep in her room when Carly briefly knocked on the door, "I didn't mean to startle you." She tried to leave.

"No its ok. You can come in." Elizabeth said knowing that she and Carly hadn't had their conversation about Jason and the baby yet.

"I heard from Lucky that you might be having the baby. Jason is on his way, he got tied up somewhere." She said not wanting to alarm her about what happened.

"Ok, Carly you don't have to be here. I know you don't want to be so..." Elizabeth said knowing how Carly feels about her.

"Don't act like you know me so well…" She laughed a bit.

Carly continued, "I unfortunately am going to have to get used to the idea that you are having Jason's baby and as much as I would have liked to have had that opportunity Jason and I will always be friends and after all the crap that Sam or Angela or whatever her name is I guess I'd rather it be you who's having his kid than her."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And as much as I hate to admit he cares for you. Ever since you were pregnant and he thought he might be the father and even when he thought he wasn't he's always tried to take care of you."

"Well thank you I think," Elizabeth didn't really know what to say.

"You're welcome I guess. Just don't break his heart. I'd like to hope that you wouldn't, but…" Carly tried to explain her point but Elizabeth interrupted her.

"Carly, I know you and I don't get along and I don't expect us to get along, but you don't have to worry about Jason with me. I care a lot about him; I love him and this baby. All I ask of you is that you give me a chance to make him happy. I know you two have this special connection and I'm never going to break that relationship. I can handle the frequent interruptions when you need someone to talk to about Sonny or what ever it is that bothers you. So can we just try to get along for Jason's child?" She said trying to make the same kind of piece that Carly was making.

"I think that can be arranged." She smiled at her.

"So Michael and Morgan want to plan a play date with Cameron, that's the other reason I'm here."

"Ok I'm down with that as long as you don't say anything about me in front of him," Elizabeth laughed sarcastically.

"Just as long as you don't say anything about me in front of Michael and Morgan than we have a deal," She laughed with her.

"Ok."

Lulu and Spinelli walked in to join them, "hey how are you?"

"I'm fine," Elizabeth said as she was surprised to see them there.

"I'll call you and Jason about the play date thing. Take care…" She said having an incredibly hard time saying it.

When Carly she looked at Lulu like she wanted to talk to her, "I'll be right back." Lulu said as she left leaving Elizabeth a little confused as to what was going on.

Spinelli watched her leave and then sat on her bed, "How are you? I came as soon as I ran into the unhinged one…"

"You mean Lucky?" She asked for Lucky was the only one that knew.

"Yeah when I came to the hosp…"

Lulu walked in and noticed Spinelli was just about blurb out what happened.

"Spinelli no…" She said knowing that Elizabeth can't know.

"What? What is it? You can tell me?" Elizabeth asked thinking that it wasn't directly related to Jason or Sonny.

Spinelli looked at Lulu and knew he couldn't lie to Elizabeth, "I'm sorry Lulu, but we can't lie to her."

Spinelli looked at Elizabeth, "Um well I don't know if I should tell you this."

Lulu knew he was going to need help despite the fact that she didn't want to tell Elizabeth what had happened.

"Um well I was at Kelly's getting into my usual fight with Maxie when we heard gunshots coming from the cellar…" Lulu reluctantly said.

"The cellar…isn't that where …oh god…don't tell me Jason…Jason isn't…" Elizabeth suddenly realized why Lucky had to leave and that he must have known that it had to do with Jason and Sonny.

"He's alright Elizabeth; he doesn't have a scratch on him…" Spinelli said grabbing her hand trying to calm her down.

"But Sonny…Sonny got hurt and that's why Carly was here and why we're here, we had to stay with him because the police wouldn't let Jason go," Lulu explained.

"Is Sonny going to be ok?" Elizabeth asked for she knew how important Sonny was to Jason and she herself didn't want to seem uncaring to what happened to him by asking tons of questions about Jason.

"Yeah he just has a concussion," Lulu said.

Elizabeth looked away from them trying to take everything in, "Elizabeth, Jason is alright."

She nodded, "I know but I just…with Lucky's close call with death and Jason's…" she became speechless.

Spinelli's phone rang, "I have to take this."

He left the room, "Grandma I'm fine and I'm sorry…" he started to apologize to his grandmother for how he treated her the other day.

Lulu wanted to change subjects so she talked about her with Carly, "Did I witness you and Carly getting along when I came in?"

"I think you did surprisingly," she said smiling.

They laughed.

Jason ran down the hall and when he saw Spinelli he was happy to know that she had company.

Spinelli shouted, "STONE COLD!"

When Elizabeth heard Spinelli she knew Jason must be coming.

Spinelli poked his head through the doorway, "Like I said he's ok."

He walked in to her room, "Hi." Jason said looking at her only.

Lulu and Spinelli knew this was there queue to leave.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," Jason said as he sat on her bed gently touching her hand.

"All that matters is that you're here now," Elizabeth said as she didn't want to think of what he could have missed.

"So you could have had the baby?" Jason said excitedly.

"Yeah, but it's better for the baby to born closer to its due date."

He smiled, "I see well I'm glad then. We still have to make the baby's room."

"Yes we do…" She said wondering what his plans were.

"I've talked to Angela and she plans on taking all the furniture and everything so we're free to do what we want with the room." Jason explained to her.

"Ok…I'm so glad you're alright…I heard about the shooting…Oh Jason…" he leaned in hugging her.

"Its ok, I'm here, I'm alright, everything is going to be ok," he said to her hearing her soft cries which made him get upset that he had worried her so much.

He broke away from her, "I'll tell you what happened when we go home." Jason said as he kissed her hand knowing that she was still thinking of what could have happened.

Dr. Lee walked in, "Well Elizabeth, you can go home. The medication worked well and I take it that you're not coming in to work for the rest of the week" she asked looking for a yes.

"Yes. I'm officially starting my paternity leave now."

"Ok well you're free to go." She said to them.

"Thank you." Jason said looking at Dr. Lee.

He helped her put her clothes on while Sonny was in his bed still unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Patrick is he going to be ok?" Carly asked frantic and Robin too also wondered.

"Yeah, he should be fine if he wakes up. The sooner he does the sooner we'll know how much damage has occurred."

"Can I go see him?" Carly asked.

"Yeah…" Patrick said.

She walked in a quietly sat in a chair holding his hand.

"I still don't know how she claims to love Jax, when she's here with Sonny?" Robin asked him.

"I don't know, but it's not really any of our business is it?" he looked over to her and she knew that he didn't like it when she talked bad about Carly.

"Sonny, you're going to be ok…Just wake up… I need you in my life and it's not because we have two children, but it's because I love you and I can't imagine my life without you," she kissed his hand and he started to wake up.

"Carly…don't leave me…" He said to her holding on to her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper arrived at the hospital and walked into the trauma area where Logan was at.

"Hey man…" Cooper said to him who was still conscious.

"Hey, guess it was about time I take a bullet." He said laughing about how he never got shot during his tours in Iraq.

"You'll be ok; they're going to take you into surgery soon. Is they're anyone I can call?" Cooper got closer to him.

"Um yeah my dad…" He thought, but not really knowing he said it out loud.

"You're dad?" Cooper asked not realizing he had family here.

"Yeah…um actually he probably wouldn't even care… Never mind…" Logan went unconscious.

"Ok…." He walked back into the waiting room where Maxie entered.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, thank you for saving my life." She said as she begun to hug him.

"You don't have to thank me," he said they slowly sat down in the chairs hugging each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking from the ocean his feet getting covered in sand he walked to the lawn chair where his cell phone and wallet were.As he sat down water dripping from his hair onto his face he dried himself off and then looked at his cell phone which vibrated alerting him that he had three urgent messages.

He picked up his phone and listened to all of them:

Message 1: You need to get back to Port Charles, Sonny and Jason was in an ambush.

Message 2: Sonny has a concussion, Jason is alright.

Message 3: Jason has given me orders to have you back by tomorrow, I told them that you didn't want to come back but they won't take no for answer.

Milo laid back looking at the sky, he had felt free the past couple of days, he had begun to get over his brother's death and what he did to Spinelli, but the one thing he couldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried was Lulu.

"Can I get you something to drink?" a waiter said working around the beach area.

"No thanks, I won't be staying here much longer." Milo said as he got up from his chair and grabbed his things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu and Spinelli were talking when Jason and Elizabeth walked into the waiting room, "have you heard about Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Yeah he's going to be fine; Carly is with him right now." Spinelli explained.

"Ok well we're going home, you two want a ride?" Jason asked.

"Um its ok Jason, I drove so I can take myself home," Lulu politely said.

"Ok, you?" Jason looked at Spinelli.

"Sure," Spinelli said for he had nothing else to do.

"I'll see you later," he turned to lulu and they hugged.

"Yeah, I'll call you about my project," Lulu said for they still needed to talk about it.

"Ok," Spinelli said he walked with them to the elevator.

As for Lulu she left the hospital ten minutes later and drove to the one place where she would be guaranteed peace and quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonny I just came to check on you, now that I know that you're ok I'm going to leave," she let go of his hand.

He looked down at his hand and then pulled himself up more in bed, "No come on Carly, you love me and I love you. People like us should be married to each other not other people, its wrong," Sonny said for what she was doing to Jax was wrong.

She got up from her chair, "You know I love you, but I love Jax and I'm going to marry him once you give me the divorce."

She leaned over to kiss his fore head, "I'll always love you. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

She walked away leaving his door open and his heart breaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric walked into the interrogation room where Alcazar was being charged and further interrogated for the shooting, "Well I have to say Alcazar… it was a good idea, but just not good enough."

He stayed quiet for he hadn't heard from his own people of what happened.

"If you were trying to kill Sonny and Jason well it didn't work, Sonny is suffering from a concussion and Jason didn't get a scratch on him. Now the men that tried to kill them have Venezuelan I.D.'s …this has you're finger prints all over it." Ric said getting closer and closer to Alcazar's face to get him to crack.

"I don't say anything with out my lawyer…" he led on.

"Of course you don't, it's written in the mobster book Manuel "how to not incriminate yourself"…ah yes plead the fifth."

Ric walked out of the room and Alcazar was pissed, he knew for sure that he was screwed now, charges on top of charges, there would be no way he could get out of this. He needed to see Skye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky had put his jacket on so people would stop staring at him when he collected statements from people.

Skye was sitting in her living room drinking tea and playing with Lila Rae when Lucky walked in, "Skye I'm here to talk about Lorenzo's involvement in the shooting at the cellar."

She looked at him surprised, "Was anyone hurt?"

Lucky sat down across from her, "Sonny had a head wound and Jason is ok, the men all have Venezuelan I.D.'s. Skye his name is all over this. He won't be able to get out of these next charges. Please tell me everything you know…"

She looked at him, he was a good, honest man that once lost his way, but for the most part he was strong person.

"Lucky, I don't know anything about this."

She walked over to hug him, "He has this place bugged, I can't tell you anything."

Lucky looked at her and couldn't believe that she knew so much about what Alcazar had been up to.

They were still hugging, "I understand."

He knew this might happen and since Ric had obviously told her to keep her mouth shut he handed her his card with his address and phone number.

Looking down at Lila Rae, "She's beautiful."

She quietly said to him, "Yeah, the only good thing I ever got from him was her. You want to hold her?" She said for the googley eyes he was making at the baby gave her the impression that he wanted to hold her.

"Sure…" Skye took the baby out of her little crib and handed her over Lucky.

Cradling the baby into his arms, "I almost had a baby…" he said playfully, but sadly at the same time for Skye knew the story behind his break up with Liz.

"You're so cute…you look just like you're mother." He said as he looked at the innocent baby wondering when he would get a chance to be a father.

"She's so wonderful; I can't wait to be a father…" He said as he handed Lila over to Skye.

"Maybe one day I will be…Thanks for you're co operation. Let me know if you think of something," he looked at her changing back into the strong, courageous cop.

She smiled at him and gave him a look of 'I'll definitely call you' and he left going home where he wasn't working anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela returned to the room she shared with Lucky sadder and more depressed than ever. She had heard about the shooting and that Jason and now Sonny were alright. She planted the baby's things on top of one of her boxes and walked over to the bed. She cried herself to sleep wondering why things had turned out the way they did and if her life was ever going to get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling off to the side of the road, Lulu walked to where her favorite spot with Milo used to be.

Looking over port Charles she thought about everything troubling her-her mother, Lucky, Dillon and Spinelli, even Jason and Elizabeth, but most of all Milo.

Sitting down at one of the rocks she folded her head in her hands, "Milo, it's a sign," obviously thinking about the shootout at the cellar, like it was a sign that he needs to return.

She looked over and low and behold was a familiar looking object; she picked it up and knew who it belonged to.

"This is definitely a sign…" she said to herself for she knew it was Milo's and he must have left it here for her.

She hugged it closing her eyes thinking about all the times she rode with him on his motorcycle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky returned to Kelly's and made his way up to his room where he was still hurting from earlier with Elizabeth almost giving birth.

Opening the door he carelessly through his keys on to his desk and dropped his jacket.

"What's wrong with you?" Angela said for even though she had her eyes closed sleeping on the bed she could hear that something was bothering him with the sounds he was making.

"You were right…" he said as he walked towards her.

She turned around to look at him with her eyes open, "What happened?!"

She sprung from the bed looking at his shirt covered in blood.

"I'm ok one of the officers got shot on a drug bust and we had to bring him to the hospital," Lucky said as he took off his shirt because it bothered her as well as him.

"Are they going to be ok?" She asked in concern.

Taking his body armor off, "Yeah…anyways you were right about me being friends with Elizabeth, I can't do it." He said as he stood they're looking into her eyes and noticed that she too had gone through something today.

"Did something happen between you to?" She asked wondering what would change his mind so quickly.

"I was walking to the elevator and Elizabeth was walking with me were talking about the patient and she all of the sudden goes into labor. So I run to her, trying to get her help and while she's getting settled in a room, I'm trying to call Jason."

She then of course realized that he couldn't reach Jason because he was in the shootout.

"So I come back into the room where she's in pain, going through everything and I tell her that I can't reach him and I have no idea that he's being shot at by Alcazar's men, you heard right?"

"Yeah…continue…" she said as he still looked torn up about it.

"So I told myself that I couldn't leave her, that although it would break my heart to be there helping her while its not my kid and she's not mine…well I run to her and I offer her support, everything she needs until Jason would come."

"But Jason never came…" Angela guessed.

"Right, so the doctor tells her that they can stop the labor, and I try to help her make a decision one that Jason would want. So she decided to wait and then I get the call about the shootout."

He continued, "So I left once I knew she would be ok and it just brought me back into reality of how close I was to having that life."

"I'm sorry, well you want to hear about my super day, "she said sarcastically.

"Sure." He sits down on the bed with her.

"So I go to see Jason, before the shooting takes place and well I thought that he would want to know the truth that-that was part of the reason he called me, besides the baby stuff."

She continued, "But all he wanted to do was to pick put the things I wanted. I told him I wanted all of it so it's going to a storage facility, and then as I'm leaving I see a file on me, with all my history."

He knew that must have hurt, "oh that must have…"

"Yeah it did hurt because I would have just told him the entire truth had he asked me and he almost did. But he never made the move so I left and he didn't come after me. He has no kidding moved on." Angela said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he hugged her.

He then pulled back and lifted up her face, "it's going to be ok."

"How? Lucky how can you be so sure?" She asked for she wondered how she could find happiness with anyone, but Jason.

"Because we have each other," he said as he leaned in to kiss her for real this time.

They kissed a few times and looked at each other like they had wanted it for a while.

"You want to…" She asked.

"Yeah, I need you now more than ever…" he said as he leaned in kissing her and the passion they had longed for was finally being ignited by each other.

He took her top off of her and she unbuckled his pants, and pushed him onto the bed.

She took her jeans off and giggled for how excited she was for this.

She climbed on top of him and he smiled for he couldn't wait to have her. He'd wanted her for a while; she was like a flavor of ice cream to him that he had wanted to try out. He wanted the bad girl and she wanted the good guy.

"Wait let me get a…" he opened his draw where his stack of condoms were.

"Forget it we don't need to use one, remember…" she looked at him like 'I can't get pregnant so there's no reason to use it.

"Right…" She was on her knees on his bed and he playfully grabbed her putting himself on top of her now.

"Lucky…" She said his name in pleasure with her hands wrapped around his neck as he moved his body faster against hers. They both had wanted sex for months now and both the people they loved weren't around or didn't want to be around them to give it to them.

They ferociously kissed each other as fast as they could as the excitement and craze built up inside them.

The moment ended and they broke away form each other laying on the bed catching there breathe.

"I never thought that after all this time you were that good…" she said to him almost wishing she had slept with him a long time ago.

He giggled for he was just so happy to have good sex again that he turned to her, "I'm sorry, but you want to go for another round?"

He was feeling extremely horny and so was she they needed to erase there past with their significant others and this was how they chose to do it. Whether they were just using each other for sex or they really needed each other or they wanted to be with one another. One thing was for sure, they couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but each other at that moment.


	46. A Chance Of A Lifetime

Chapter 46: A chance of a lifetime

**Author's note: **

This chapter is all about Lucky, he's going to be offered the chance of a lifetime and the only thing that is stopping him is his family. I would like you to all listen to the song 'Best of My Life' by Rie Sinclair because I think the lyrics relate to Lucky and the pain he is feeling. I love this storyline; Lucky is going to actually have a good storyline. I wish GH would make him tougher. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky had gotten up early this morning earlier than usual. He kissed Angela's cheek making her smile, but she was still asleep and quietly dressed for work. He wrote her a note explaining not to be alarmed by his early departure, but that it was work.

Walking along the docks alone of course; he sat down at one of the benches and gazed at the harbor. It was the first time he was able to hear pure silence and peace from everything that had happened yesterday and even the past month. He could forget everything that was going on with him and Elizabeth and Angela and just be in the moment relaxing. His peace would quickly be interrupted by Robert Scorpio. Things were going to get a lot better for Lucky.

"Hello! Do you mind if we have a chat?" Robert asked him.

A little annoyed by the disruption of peace he nicely said, "Sure, I don't mind." It was a lie, but he would soon be happy that he listened to the man.

"Do you like it here Lucky?" He asked him plain and simple.

That was a hard question, of course he liked having family close by, but with everything lately the drugs, Elizabeth, Maxie, the lies about the babies, and Angela well he wasn't sure what that was, but he knew for sure that the only thing he had going for him was his career.

"I guess, I mean I'm sure my dad has filled you in about my behavior in the past couple of months, but besides losing my wife and the lack of children from her and my affair with Maxie, yeah I love this place," he said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry about that, but I know you have a lot going on with your career. I know you got your badge back after you caught Port Charles most wanted fugitives, they've been looking for those crooks for years. You also survived a helicopter crash while trying to capture a very wanted criminal and I know about that drug bust you made yesterday and the heroic actions that took place," he said positively.

"Yeah I did, I've been so lost with everything that I just decided to focus on my career and slowly, but surely I'm gaining respect back at the PCPD," he said proudly.

Lucky continued, "Who told you I got my badge back? I know you don't live around here…"

Robert was glad he asked that question, "Well I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." He joked.

Lucky humorously was capable of laughing at five in the morning.

He sat down with Lucky, "Back to your career though, the organization I work for I guess you can call them the feds. Well we've been keeping an eye on you and despite the drug problem you had months ago...well would you like to come work for us?"

Lucky was a little taken back, surprised that they would want him after all the times he screwed up.

"This is another joke right?" Lucky asked laughing.

He didn't laugh with Lucky, he was serious, "No its not, you've come a long way and seeing how your personal life right now isn't going too well we thought that maybe you would want to come with us. The pay is a lot better than at the police department; you get to travel all over the world and take vacations whenever your assignments are over," he explained.

"You're serious?" He asked again, he was shocked.

He nodded and then took out some papers from his jacket to prove that he wasn't lying.

Lucky looked at them and smiled, "When would I start?" He asked, fully interested in the offer.

"Well you would first have to go through training, which shouldn't be too hard for you. You can possibly start your first assignment in 3 weeks," he told him.

"Ok well let me think about it," he was about 60 percent sure he wanted to do this, but he wanted to see how his family would feel about him leaving on such short notice.

"Ok well you'll know where to find me, I'll be with Robin. Oh and Lucky I leave in three days, you can either come with me or I can give you your ticket now for an airplane that leaves tomorrow night. I don't want to rush you, but if you really want to leave this place, here's you chance," he informed him.

He thought to himself for a minute and thought of the whole new life he could start away from the place that caused him so much pain. The first thing that came to his mind were the words 'No commitments' which he meant no commitment to family, he'd work for the government it would be his only responsibility.

"Can I have the ticket now in case I want to leave, I mean I'm still thinking about it, but I think it might help me make my decision," Lucky smiled and Robert could tell that Lucky was probably going to take him up on his offer.

"Sure," he said as he handed Lucky the ticket and the papers he would need to get through the air port and into the agency.

"Thanks," he Lucky said as he eyed the ticket which symbolized a fresh start for him.

"Ok Spencer, now I have to go so I'll see you later," he told Lucky as he left the docks.

Lucky looked down at the ticket and laid back into the bench.

His whole life up to this moment flashed before his eyes, he reviewed the past 12 months trying to see what was keeping him here.

"Nothing…Nothing is here for me…" he looked at the papers and knew in that instant he was going to leave Port Charles whether he got the support from his family or not.

His mind was made up to close this chapter of his life and begin a new life in Washington D.C. where he could be anyone he wanted and not the drug addict cop who cheated on his wife only to be devastated that his wife was having a baby with a man on the opposite side of the law.

Yes for the first time in his life he knew when to cut his losses, "So long Port Charles, so long," he said as he left the docks.


	47. Moving On

Chapter 47: Moving On

**Author's Note: **

Unfortunately multiple characters are going to leave this story for a while, the hints as to which two are in this chapter. I think its one of the most interesting so have fun with it. Don't forget to review! Thanks for all you're support guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke's wife Tracy around 9 in the morning was looking over last week's mail when she saw an envelope addressed to her son, Dillon. She looked at the address and knew it was something he would definitely want to read.

She walked up stairs where he was still sleeping in bed, "Wake up!"

"Ah. Mom!" he shouted as he saw an enveloped flying at his face.

"I think you might want to read this…" she said before slamming his door hoping he would get out of bed and stop lounging around all the time.

He angrily opened his eyes and read the address on the envelope; it was from a film contest he entered in California.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick walked in to Sonny's room, "Well you're CT scans show no damage, you're free to go."

Sonny looked at him disappointed for he thought he could use this to get Carly to come back to him.

"Ok, thank you doctor." Sonny said grateful.

When Patrick left, Sonny slouched down in his bed wondering how to get Carly to come back to him until his attention was focused to the person at the door.

"Come in, I've been expecting you…" he said as Milo entered his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tracy was in the living room talking to Alan who was once again patronizing her to admit she had forged the will, "Alan you left practically everything to children that Jason is never going to have."

Alan looked at her if only she knew everything, "Tracy…"

"No Alan don't you Tracy me, the will was better fixed my way than yours." Tracy said yelling at the chair she believed him to be sitting in.

Luke walked in, "Tracy I'm beginning to think I should check you into Shady Brook."

"That's not funny," she said to him as he started cracking up.

"Well if you keep running you're mouth like that we're going to get caught and I'm not going to lose all the money I forged for myself to have in that will. Keep your trap shut whenever you see what ever it is you think you're seeing," he explained as he continued to make fun of her about her seeing Alan's ghost.

"He's right Tracy if you keep talking like that you're going to get caught and once you do I can finally go up to heaven and rest in peace…" he antagonized her.

"Shut up!" she yelled again at the chair.

"Honey I need you to focus, I need help on this case with Laura I can't lose her to Baldwin," he expressed concern as he brought Tracy to the chair.

As they begun to discuss all there options Monica was standing just outside of the doorway knowing that not only had they forged the will, but Alan had left a good portion of it to Jason's child.

There was one way she could get Tracy and Luke to consider stepping forward, invite Jason and Elizabeth for dinner for even though Luke knew the truth Tracy didn't and the more guilt that poured onto her the sooner she would crack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela woke up to reveal a letter left by Lucky and white rose, "Last night was amazing. I had to get up early for work, talk to Lulu about breakfast, I'll see you tonight."

She was happy she had received a note from him it made her feel special and was happy that he too thought that last night was amazing.

She put some clothes on and walked down stairs to see Lulu at the counter.

"Hey Lulu…" she said softly for she was still nervous around her because she knew Lulu didn't approve of her.

"Oh hi, Lucky talked to me about breakfast for you…" she went into the back and motioned for Angela to come with her.

"You can help yourself to anything here…I don't want to know what it is you two did last night because I'm kind of in an awkward position between you two and Jason and Elizabeth and I can't stand all of you right now, but I haven't seen my brother as cheery as he was this morning…" Lulu said obviously knowing that they had probably had sex last night with her and it didn't entirely bother her that it had been with Angela.

"Well thank you," she said not really sure of what she was suppose to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky walked into Mac's office, "Hey Lucky! You wanted to see me?"

He smiled, "yeah," as he sat down and Mac got himself ready to discuss whatever Lucky needed.

"How can I help you?" Mac said although he in a way knew what this discussion was about.

"Well I don't know how to say this, but I've been offered a job in Washington D.C." he reluctantly, but excitedly said.

"That's fantastic, you'll be missed…" Mac said in total support of him leaving if that's what he chose to do.

"Well I haven't decided yet if I'm leaving, I want to check in with family before I decide to leave," he explained more thoroughly.

"I understand and well if you decide to take the better job, we, the department support you. Don't we…" Mac pressed a button on his intercom and in walked in Cruz and the rest of the officers.

Lucky turned around to them and got up from his chair, he wondered how Mac knew about this, "how did you know?"

"Who do you think recommended you?" Mac hinted to him for he had been the one that put his papers into the CIA organization.

He looked at him in disbelief for he really believed that the past was behind them from what happened with his daughter in the summer, "Really you did?"

"Yeah…" he said to Lucky while walking around his desk and putting his hand on his shoulder, "We're proud of you."

He and the rest of the officers shook his hand and Lucky grew more confident that he was making the right choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Dillon Quartermaine,_

_Congratulations, you're screen play has one first place in the Sundance Film Festival and has been selected to be made into a film or short television series. We would be most honored for you to fly out to California and meet with me and my associates and talk to us about your up and coming film which we will work with you to produce and direct. Please contact us by April 15__th__ if you are interested._

_Sincerely, _

_Robert Redford_

Dillon looked at the calendar and realized that today was April fifteenth and he ran downstairs to share his good new.

"I've done it!" He shouted.

Edward putting his hands up to his ears, "What have you done? Stop shouting…"

Dillon ran into the living room where all the Quartermaine's were, "Mom I'm going to California."

She looked at him and knew how excited he was.

"I've won the screenplay portion of the Sundance Film Festival…" He ran to his mom to hug him.

"Well done Spielberg!" Luke shouted.

Dillon walked over to Luke and hugged him as well as Edward and Monica for his great accomplishment.

"Ok I've got go tell Lulu," Dillon said as he ran out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I got the messages from Stan and took the first plane out as soon as I could," Milo explained.

"Are you ready to come back to work?" Sonny then asked.

"How long will you need me?" Milo asked for he wasn't planning on returning for a long time.

"Just until we handle Alcazar so another couple of weeks, does it matter?" Sonny asked for he wondered why Milo needed a time limit.

He looked straight at him and respectfully, but honestly told him that it did, "I will always be grateful that you gave me a job and you protect me when I was not myself, but I think I need to try something else for a bit."

He respected the man's up front honesty, "I understand and I promise after this, you're off the hook. If you want to stay you can and if you would like to manage my business else where or just be free from me I respect you're decision."

"I want you to go talk to Jason right now, he'll give you you're orders," Sonny explained.

He nodded, "Thank you, I appreciate you're kindness, it means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Sonny said as Milo left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas was at Wyndemere with Emily and Spencer when Lucky walked in to see them.

"Hey!" Nicholas said.

"Hey! How are you guys?" Lucky asked them.

"We're doing better," Nicholas said.

"Emily I'm sorry again about your father I know it must be hard working at the hospital where he spent so much of his time at," he said sincerely.

"Yeah well I never thought that a month later I'd still be mourning for him, but it comes and goes," Emily said whipping tears from her eyes.

He walked over to the sofa sitting down, "Can I talk to you guys?"

Nicholas and Emily sat down as Lucky felt like now was the time to tell them about his job offer or at least a small description of it. He knew he couldn't go into too much detail.

"You know Robert Scorpio right?" He asked them.

They nodded and Emily said "Yeah that's Robin's father."

"Well he just offered me a job in the same career field that he's in," he announced.

They were surprised, "You're kidding right?" Emily asked.

"No I'm not. He said that despite my drug problem months ago, they like me and they want me to come work for them. Oh and by the way guys, we have to keep this a secret, my job, no one is really supposed to know this much detail. Its one of those "classified" issue things," he anxiously told them.

"Lucky you're serious about this? You sound like you really want to do this?" Nicholas asked him walking up from the couch to the liquor cabinet.

"I am, I've been thinking about it a lot and I figure that maybe its time I leave Port Charles," he spoke honestly with them.

Emily and Nicholas looked at each other worried, Lucky continued, "Look at it this way it pays better, I get to travel and I can take month long vacations. It doesn't get any better than that."

"But it's also dangerous. It's more dangerous than being a police officer Lucky. Have you thought about that?" Nicholas asked him as he poured himself a drink and motioned to Lucky to see if he wanted one, he declined.

Lucky got defensive and grew annoyed at Nicholas's failure to sound supportive, "Yeah I have, but I'll be training with the best elite force in the world. I'm telling you guys this is a real opportunity for me," he tried to explain.

"When did this happen?" Nicholas continued asking him questions as if they were playing 20 questions the game.

"This morning, Robert gave me my ticket and my papers for when I decide to leave for training," he explained.

Emily could see that Nicholas did not like his decision, but she wanted to be a good friend that supported him, "It sounds like a great offer Lucky, we'll be ok here, we'll watch out for Lulu and everyone."

Lucky stood up and Nicholas slowly walked over to him so he could Lucky straight in the face, "Sounds like your running away to me," he angrily spoke.

"What if I am?" Lucky said truthfully.

A part of him was doing this so he could forget about everything that he had messed up in the past 7 months or so. He wanted to run away and start fresh somewhere else.

He continued, "My life has been so screwed up lately. The only thing I have going for me is my career. I don't have Elizabeth, I don't have any children, I mean Cameron and I will always have a small bond, but there is nothing here for me except all of you guys."

Emily looked at Nicholas who was still unsure about this, "We understand Lucky, we just want you to be happy and if that means you need to leave and clear your head than do so. I guess. We just want you to be careful."

Nicholas started to agree with Emily, "Right, we just want you to be happy and if trying this job makes you happy than you should do it. We know things have been hard for you and maybe this is just best for everyone."

"I know it's the best for me right now. I will be in touch before I start my first assignment," he tried to assure them that this wasn't a mistake and that he really needed to do this.

"Have you told Lulu or Elizabeth yet?" Nicholas asked as Lucky walked away and a part of him knew that he hadn't told them yet, but he wanted Lucky to stay and if it meant making him feel guilty for leaving the two people who would always need him than so what.

"No I'm going to later," Lucky un willingly wanted to say.

"When do you leave?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow," Lucky announced.

"So soon I was hoping that we could throw a going away party," Emily said disappointment.

"Oh well we could have one when I get back from training before I go on my first assignment. I know Robert didn't really give me a lot of time to think about this, but I really want to do this. I need to move on and start fresh. I won't be gone forever. Spencer's always come back," he excitedly said.

He laughed, "Ok man, if this is it. If this is what you want to do then we support you," Nicholas finally gave him the support he was looking for by shaking his hand and giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks. Well I better go; I have a lot to do. I'll see you guys in three weeks alright?" he asked them wanting to make sure that everything was still ok between all of them.

"Ok sounds great," Nicholas said happily

He hugged them goodbye and then showed himself out of the room.

Emily turned to Nicholas, "I think this will be good for him."

"I hope your right," Nicholas said unsure if the decision his brother was making was really the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo knocked on Jason's door waiting to receive his orders, Cameron opened the door, "Hey I know you…" he said giggling at Jason came running down the stairs.

"Hey! Cam…" he picked up Cameron and noticed Milo at the door.

"Come in…" Milo walked in.

Elizabeth came down the stairs, "Jason…" she then saw Milo.

"Hi Elizabeth…" Milo politely said, but feeling a little uncomfortable for he had been an ass to her the last time he saw her.

"Hi…" she nervously said.

"Elizabeth, will you take Cameron up to his room?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah, come on Cameron…" the two of them walked upstairs into his room.

"I talked to Sonny he told me you would give me my orders…" he sat down with Jason.

"Yes, Sonny ordered me to break into Alcazar's house and steel a jump drive. I'm asking you to do it," Jason looked at him.

"Ok…" Jason got up from the couch and walked to his desk grabbing a folder with all the information that Milo would need to carry out the duty tonight.

"Here is everything you need," Jason said to him.

"Thank you. Now I told Sonny that I'm only here until you guys need me and then I'm leaving again…" Milo told him his plans.

He continued, "I'm going to take off for a couple of months, I don't have any plans on working for Sonny or you anymore after this."

Jason nodded understanding what he was saying, "Ok. Well after you get this jump drive and we see that Alcazar is put away for good than you are free to go."

"Jason I just want to say thank you for helping me with everything that happened. I was real messed up and I shouldn't have shot Spinelli or gone after Alcazar. I owe my life to you and I apologize for treating Elizabeth the way I did, I'm ashamed of myself greatly for everything that happened that day," he tried to explain knowing that Jason probably won't forgive him.

"Why don't you tell her yourself? I accept you're apology and I'm telling you its part of the business we are loyal to you like you are to us," Jason shook his hand issuing peace.

Milo made his way up to Cameron's room and saw Cameron by himself, "Hey where's you're mom?"

"She's in her room…" Cameron explained.

Milo opened the door to see Elizabeth sitting on the bed reading.

She looked over to him, surprised, "hi Milo."

"Hi, Jason told me you were in here…" he said as he stood in the door way.

"Can I come in?" he asked knowing that he didn't deserve her kindness.

"Yeah I suppose," she said not letting him forget that day.

He walked over and stood in front of her, "I'm here to apologize for how I spoke to you that day and how I treated you, it's something I'm not proud of and I deeply regret. I'm sorry for putting you and Jason in an awkward position and I don't expect anything in return I just thought that before I leave again that I needed to make peace with everyone here, and you were on my list."

She smiled at him knowing he was his old self again, "Apology accepted."

He smiled for he really needed her forgiveness and now that he had Jason's and Sonny's he felt a lot better.

"Thank you…" he smiled once more and the started to leave her room.

"That's it?" She asked knowing that he probably wanted to know about Lulu.

"Yeah I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have, thank you again…" he turned around walking through the doorway.

"Have you gone to see Lulu yet?" She asked knowing that it was on is mind.

He stopped cold and turned around, "No."

He walked back into her room.

"Sit down…" she told him.

He reluctantly sat down.

"Why not? Why haven't you gone to see her?" She asked for she knew that Lulu had been waiting to hear from him.

"I don't think she should know that I'm in town, I don't even think I could look at her for what I did. You didn't see her face when she saw me shoot Spinelli," Milo looked at her still in disbelief and guilt for what happened.

He continued, "She looked at me like a cold blooded killer and I am one, it's what I do for a living."

"Milo, you're not a cold blooded killer and I can definitely say that you shouldn't assume what she's feeling," she said for she wanted him to know that Lulu might not hate him like he thinks she does.

"Thank you for trying to help when I sure don't deserve any kindness from you, but I just don't think that I can…" he got up from the bed.

"Take care Elizabeth, I wish you and Jason the best happiness along with you're family," he said as he closed the door behind him and walked down stairs.

"Jason, now I want to know does Spinelli know the truth?" Milo asked before he left.

"Yeah, he does and you don't have to worry he's not going to turn you in," Jason assured him.

"Ok well I better be going, I'll let you know when it's done," Milo said as he left Jason's pent house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon walked into Kelly's looking for Lulu, "Dillon she left early, but should be back in a couple of hours," Mike explained.

"Ok thanks," he walked out of Kelly's wondering where she could be.

Lulu knocked on his door and heard him say come in.

She walked in looking at Logan who was comfortably sitting on his bed recovering from his surgery.

"Hi…" Logan excitedly smiled for he was happy she had come to see him.

"I wanted to see if you were alright…" Lulu said as she walked closer to him.

"Yeah, I just got shot in the leg, not a big deal…" he said for he had gone through worse things in Iraq.

"Yeah right, you took a bullet for a person you don't even know…" Lulu said not believing what he was saying.

"Jason Morgan and Sonny Corintos…" Logan said acting like he knew more than she thought.

"What do you want to work for them? Is that why you went to there rescue?" She asked not impressed if that was his reason for helping them.

"Yeah, I do. I want to work for them, money and power, it would be the best," Logan explained.

"Well I'm not sure if you're going to get what you wanted out of this…" she said as she walked back to the door.

"We'll see…you know I could use a friend to help me with my physical therapy, would you be interested?" He asked sort of flirting with her before she opened the door.

"I would, but I don't really have the time, see I work at Kelly's most of the day and then I have personal matters I have to deal with so you see I'm rather busy," she looked down at her watch, "and now I'm late."

"I'm glad you're ok, but I have to go," she walked out of his room before he could say anything in return except thinking that she was very stubborn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking along the docks he saw Dillon and Spinelli walking down the stairs, "Thanks for meeting me here."

Dillon and Spinelli looked at each other wondering what Lucky could want, "Sit down please."

They looked at each other and sat down on the bench, "What's this about Lucky?" Dillon asked.

"I'll tell you two in just a minute I'm waiting for the other guy to show up…." Lucky looked around wondering where Milo was.

"What other guy?" Dillon asked.

"You know Milo, the other guy that hangs out with my sister," Lucky looked at them wondering how they could be so oblivious.

When he saw Milo come around the corner, "have a seat."

Milo was about to sit next to Spinelli when he quickly got up, "I'm not sitting next to the guy that shot me…"

Dillon looked at Milo, "Wait you shot him?"

Milo tried to keep his mouth shut because Lucky was right there.

"Shut up!" Lucky angrily said for they're bickering was annoying. He ignored what Spinelli said for a part of him knew the truth.

They sat down quietly, "Now I don't know which one of you is dating my sister or if all of you are and I don't really care as long as her heart doesn't get broken."

"Don't worry unhinged one we would never intentionally break her heart…" Spinelli said sweetly only to have Lucky give him a nasty look.

"What? What did you call me?" Lucky asked for he really hated this Spinelli kid with his stupid names.

"Unhinged one…" Spinelli reluctantly said.

"Well my name is Lucky…anyway I would hope you would never hurt my sister that's why I want all of you to take care of her when I'm gone," he slowly tried to reveal.

He continued, "I've gotten a job in D.C. and I don't plan on returning to Port Charles so she's going to need someone and I'm relying on you fools to do it. Take care of her."

Milo, Spinelli and Dillon looked at each other, "Why are you not coming back?" Dillon asked.

"Because of his secret pain from Elizabeth, duh…" Spinelli pointed out and that irritated Lucky.

"Is it true?" Milo asked.

"Ok I'm going to tell all of you this because Lulu trusts all of you which means I have to trust you to never tell this to a single soul…"

"You can trust us Lucky," Dillon said.

"I'm leaving because of Elizabeth, you're right…" he looked at Spinelli.

"I can't be here watching Jason and Elizabeth raise a child that should be mine, it's too hard. So I'm going to cut my losses and leave where I can start fresh. Now I'm going to give you all my number in case something drastic happens and you think you should call me, but unless it's an emergency I don't want to be bothered. I don't want to come back to my life here in Port Charles," he gave them his number.

"We understand sir," Milo said.

"Good, now I'll let you three get back to your business, I have to go meet Lulu and don't tell her what we just talked about, got it?" Lucky asked of them.

"Ok," they all agreed and Lucky made his way to Kelly's.

Just as Lucky left Lulu was taking the short cut to Kelly's when she heard Milo's voice.

Milo got up from the bench, "Spinelli you need to watch you're mouth," Milo warned him for the two of them could both get into trouble.

Dillon defended him, "Why should he? You shot him, if he wants to tell the world that you tried to kill him than he should?"

"It was an accident Spinelli and if you trusted Jason and Sonny you would know it was…" Milo tried to explain.

"Yeah sure it was, I can't believe you would put the blonde one in danger the way you did…" Spinelli angrily lashed out.

Dillon who had been keeping the two apart looked at Milo, "You what?"

"Well you would be angry to if you saw you're girl friend making out with another guy…" Milo tried to defend his actions, but knew that he still should have done it.

Lulu was happy she had overheard this conversation between them and therefore decided to listen in and see what they all thought about her.

"You made out with Lulu!" Dillon looked at Spinelli who thought he was pretty cool.

Spinelli could see that Dillon was insanely jealous almost angry, "Film guy that's beside the point he could have hurt Lulu."

Dillon looked at Milo and realized he was right, "I can't believe you were so careless like that what would have happened if you had shot her?"

"I know I'm sorry, I screwed up its not like you've never hurt her before…" Milo hinted to Dillon about the time she got pregnant.

"That's none of you're business…." Dillon said.

"Oh really, come on Dillon tell us what really happened because I know Lulu sugar coated it for us when we were with her right after she had the abortion…" Milo angrily lashed out to him.

"Shut up!" Dillon outrageously said.

Spinelli didn't know the story very well for Milo was the only one that knew the details, "You know what happened Spinelli? You're precious, our precious Lulu gets pregnant and Dillon over here treats her like she's some selfish bitch!"

Dillon looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"Did I get it right? Were those the words you used when you were begging her to have a child that she didn't want because you didn't love her!" Milo continued to push Dillon's buttons.

Dillon couldn't stand the way he was talking down to him, "I said shut the fuck up!" Dillon threw a punch in his face, but missed due to his fast reflexes.

"No I'm not gonna shut up when you and he accuse me of not having Lulu's best interest when you obviously didn't when you took advantage of her in the summer…" Milo said putting his fists up for Dillon was challenging him.

"You know what man you don't even know the half of it," Dillon walked away.

"Oh really, I know that she lied about Georgie and Diego, but that doesn't mean you sleep with her to make yourself feel better…"

"That's not what it was…" Dillon tried to explain, but Milo interrupted.

"Oh yeah, well this is how I see it, she was hopelessly in love with you and you used her for sex and she loved you so much that she would rather have you use her for sex than be with her because you really cared about her," Milo said as he looked up and saw Lulu standing in the corner.

Because he was distracted by her appearance he didn't see Dillon clinching his fist to hit him.

"Ahh." Milo held onto his face and Lulu ran from her position to him, "MILO!"

Dillon and Spinelli looked at her wondering how much she had seen or heard.

"Are you ok?" Lulu asked as she put her hands on his cheek in concerned for him.

"Yeah I'm fine…" he said softly for that punch had really hurt him.

"Lulu…" Dillon said for he wanted to explain.

"Not now!" She said to him as she continued to look at Milo in concern.

"You're kidding me…you're going to take his side over ours…" Dillon said for he couldn't believe that she was going to defend him after he almost shot her.

She ignored him, "We better get some ice on this before it swells up," she said to Milo.

"No it's ok…" Milo looked up at Dillon.

"What happened the day I shot Spinelli was an accident, I'm sorry Spinelli. I never met to hurt you or her, but don't you dare compare the way I hurt her to the way you did when she got pregnant and all you cared about was the baby…" Milo looked up at Lulu who didn't know what to do.

He walked away from the docks to where he parked his motorcycle.

Lulu watched him leave, but didn't want him to leave with out her, "Milo!"

He turned around and Dillon's eyes got insanely jealous.

"Lulu don't do this…" Dillon said to her for if she went with him than he would definitely go to California and never come back.

She looked at Spinelli, "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"Lulu we're just friends and I realize that now, you pick who suits you the best at this very moment, you know where to find me if you need me."

She smiled at him and then looked over to Dillon while walking up to the stairs and he couldn't believe she was walking in Milo's direction, "Dillon…"

He looked at her and anger rose through his body because he knew he had lost, "You know what you are a selfish bitch."

She was hurt that he had handled it that way, "I'm sorry you feel that way…"

She walked up to Milo grabbing his hand leaving Dillon to collapse to the floor.

"It's really over…" he said as Spinelli slowly walked to him.

"Come on film guy lets go to Jakes…I'll buy…" Spinelli picked him up.

"Ok…" he disappointedly said.

And so they went to Jakes.

"Milo lets stop by Kelly's where I can get you some ice," she saw Lucky and her father at a table outside.

"What happened to you?" Luke asked.

"He got into a fight with Dillon dad; Lucky can we talk about whatever it is you want to talk about later?" She asked for she needed to talk to Milo.

"Yeah," Lucky said and looked at Milo.

"You wait out here, I'll get some ice," she demanded.

"hi…" Milo nervously said to the two of them.

"I assume this fight was about Lulu…" Luke said.

"Yeah, but sir I just want to say I would never hurt her, she's safe with me…" Milo tried to assure her.

"Ok kid," Luke said as Lulu came out with some ice.

"Bye dad, bye Lucky…" She walked with Milo to where his bike was.

"Who ever thought you're sister would go for a bad boy like him?" Luke laughed.

"She must get it from mom…" Lucky smiled as to that was the type of guy that Luke was, a bad boy.

She followed him to his bike and put the ice on his cheek, "Here that should help."

"Its ok, he didn't hit me that hard…" he said as he took the ice off of his cheek.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything between us," he jumped right out and said.

"Maybe if I had just talked to someone about my brother I wouldn't have gone after Alcazar and then I wouldn't have had to see Spinelli and then I wouldn't have shot him, I don't expect you to ever forgive me for it," he looked down with a few tears forming in his eyes.

Speechless from his declaration she watched him hand her the ice, "You don't have to say anything, Lulu."

He walked to his bike and took his keys out, "I just want to tell you that I will always love you. From the moment I met you I knew that I loved you and I'll never forget the time we spent together."

He looked at her beautiful blue eyes one last time, started up his bike drove off to Jakes.

Lulu watched him leave and was more confused than ever, she had no idea what she wanted or who she wanted, a part of her loved all her men, but as for the one she was _in_ love with that was a whole other story.

Mike walked out, "Hey you two seen Lulu?"

"I'm right here!" Lulu said coming around the corner whipping the tears out of her eyes.

"Um Mike can she start her shift in five minutes, there's something I need to talk to her about…" Lucky asked for he had been waiting all day to share her news with him.

"Sure…" he told him.

After Mike walked inside Lulu sat down with her father waiting for Lucky to spill his guts.

"Hey guys!" She said to them, but both of them could tell that she was dealing with something personal.

"Do you want to talk about it Lulu?" Lucky asked for this might be the last problem he could help her on before he left for good.

"No, I'm fine," she said flustered for she was still thinking about his confession.

There was a short pause until Luke asked, "So why did you want to meet us here?"

"Oh yeah well I know Lulu is suppose to be moving to Wyndemere, but I thought I would suggest my room here at Kelly's," he generously offered.

"But Lucky you and Angela live there. I don't think there would be enough room for the all of us," she joked said.

Luke you knew where he was going with this, he knew somehow that Lucky was trying to slowly let her down that her big brother was leaving her, was leaving this town.

"Well there will be enough room because I'm not living their anymore and neither is Angela," he was slowly tried to explain to her that he was leaving.

"Oh are you staying at the Metro Court? Is Angela leaving town?" her face was still happy and smiley, she had not begun to take the hint that something else was happening.

"No I'm not and I haven't told Angela yet…" Lucky said.

"Told her what? What is it?" Lulu asked and Luke stayed quiet.

"I'm not moving anywhere here in Port Charles," he finally said.

Lulu didn't understand, "Are you leaving here? Why? IS it because of Elizabeth? Lucky you shouldn't be the one to leave after everything she did to you, I mean I know she cheated on you and you're even for that, but she lied to you about a baby, she's in some ways as bad as Maxie…"

Lucky interrupted her, "It's not because of Elizabeth and I told you to not be mad at her. I don't want you to harass her or be mean to her because things didn't work out."

"But…" She tried to say something back that was negative against Elizabeth.

"No Lulu, I mean it. I messed up our marriage; she thought it was for the best. Don't argue with me on this," he said strongly.

Luke watched them argue on this.

"Fine. Then why are you leaving?" She asked annoyingly.

"I got a new job," he excitingly said.

"Oh really a police officer in another town?" Luke curiously asked.

"No dad, well your not gonna believe this, but its something similar to…" he looked around and then leaned forward "similar to Robert Scorpios job."

They were both surprised.

Luke leaned in, "Your gonna be a spy? Lucky what kinda crap is that, I mean I'm not saying that you're not smart enough for the job but your gonna be in real danger and…" he went to say more but Lucky interrupted.

"I know it's dangerous, but the pay is good and I get to travel and vacation is good, it all out does the dangerous part. I'm going to do this and I was hoping that you would support me on this. Lulu..." he looked over to her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her who had not talked since he mentioned it.

"I'm thinking of how many more family members I have to lose," she said with anger and sadness. She had lost her mother, her father was never around, her brother was leaving, she had lost all immediate family that came with Elizabeth, Monica hated her because she was the reason Alan died, and she was starting to lose Nicholas because he had a son and a wife now. She had lost contact with so many people that she loved that she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"Lulu I won't be gone for long, it will only be a couple of months at a time. I'm just going to try it out and if it doesn't work out then I'll quit, but I need to do this," he tried to explain to her.

Luke tried to convince him that there was a reason for him to stay, "Lucky I don't know if you should do this I mean your doing so good at the PCPD even though they are a bunch of goons, but you're getting your respect back and what about you're mother's trial, how can you miss that?"

"Dad I'll be back by then…" Lucky assured him.

They looked at him not pleased one bit by this which disappointed and angered Lucky, "You know I thought you of all people would be happy for me, you would understand. You go on adventures and trips all the time and no one ever questions you or your motives to leave and now finally when I'm trying to make a better life for myself your telling me not to do it?" he said in frustration towards Lucky.

Luke realized he was right, he went on vacations and adventures all the time and they were all dangerous.

"No you should do it. Your right I take trips all the time that are sometimes dangerous and you guys never questioned me on my motives, you guys didn't question me when your mother went back to the shady brook. Son you have my support, you don't' have to explain to me any longer about why you need to leave," he said sympathetically

Lulu looked at both of them as if they were crazy, "You're supporting him, his decision. I should have known you would support him on this. Since you leave all the time!" She yelled at Luke.

She sprung up and said "I always thought you never wanted to be like him, you never wanted to leave your family, never wanted to abandon them."

"Lulu sweetie I never abandoned you guys," Luke knew that statement was directed to him and he tried to calm her down.

"Lulu I'm not leaving you guys I'm just trying to…" Lucky tried to explain himself further, but Lulu didn't want to hear it.

"No save it Lucky. You know what it doesn't matter does it? Your going to go anyways whether I support you or not," she said angrily walking away from him with tears falling out of her eyes.

Lucky turned around, "Lulu…I'd rather leave with your support than none."

She ignored him as she walked into Kelly's, _leaving tomorrow?_ She expected it from her dad, but not from her big brother.

"You understand right dad?" He asked Luke.

"I understand, and she's going to be alright. She loves you. She just needs time to accept this…" he said supporting his son every way he could.

"But I know you're not just leaving because of this job, its because of Elizabeth too," Luke stated.

"It's the only way I can move on. I can start fresh, I mean I'll come and visit from time to time, but I can't be here right now. It's too painful to see her and the baby and know that I'm not the father of the child I've grown to love. I mean I know that part of this if not all of my fault and I don't want you guys to blame her for why I'm leaving, I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have," he told his dad the truth.

Luke wanted to change subjects because he could tell his son was getting upset, "Well cowboy whatever you have to do to take away the pain, leaving helps me deal with my pain I hope it works for you…"

He continued with a laugh, "So you're going to be a spy? So when you meet people are you going to say, 'my name is Spencer, Lucky Spencer."

Lucky looked at him like he was crazy, but they were laughing together and it made them happy. They could both relate now, they both had lost the loves of their lives.

"Oh come on dad, you know they're going to give me code names and such," he joked with his dad.

His phone vibrated and it was Mac, "Yeah?"

"Lucky get here as fast as you can! We have a serious problem…" Mac shouted, but not explaining what the issue was.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can…" Lucky told him.

"I'll see you later dad, I love you," he said goodbye and gave him a hug.

"Don't be a stranger Lucky; we all have to return sometime. Take care cowboy…" he shook his sons hand and waved his son good bye as he left.

"Good by cowboy, goodbye…" he whipped the tears from his eyes and went home to his beloved wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into Sonny's living room, "I got you're message."

Sonny was taking his bi polar pills when he walked in, "Sit down…"

Jason sat down, "I sent Milo to get the jump drive, all systems go."

Sonny walked over to his chair sitting across from Jason, "I want to talk about yesterday just before we got shot at…" Sonny was hinting to the hit he wanted to place on Angela.

"Ok which part…" Jason tried to play dumb.

Sonny smiled at him knowing that Jason knew exactly what he was talking about, "Don't play stupid with me Jason, you're going to kill Angela Monroe tonight whether you like it or not."

He looked away from Sonny, "Can't we have Milo do it? Or why do we even have to kill her?"

"Because Jason in case you forgot her lies killed Georgie Jones, shot Robin, shot me and almost killed Elizabeth. She deserves to die not just for that, but for how she betrayed Alexis and our children. She's a snake and she will bite you again if we don't take care of her now…" Sonny said bitterly, but believed he was a hundred percent right that she would betray them again if she wasn't taken care of.

Jason looked at him straight in the face, "Sonny I…I don't know if I can do it. She came over yesterday to look at the baby stuff, from the child we almost had. I can't kill someone I once loved…"

"No you just can't kill someone you still love? Am I right?" Sonny said realizing that he still loved the two faced snake.

Jason quickly turned to him, "No I don't love her."

"Than prove it to me, if you don't love her anymore than popping a bullet through her head shouldn't be a problem, should it?" He demanded of him.

Jason looked at Sonny agreeing with him, "You're right. Once I know he has the flash drive I'll do it."

"Good…" Sonny smiled feeling like his revenge was finally going to occur.

"I'll see you at Kelly's tonight for dinner?" He asked Jason.

"Yeah…" he smiled at Sonny before leaving his house wondering how in the hell he was going to kill Angela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Jakes Dillon and Spinelli had taken out there fake I.D.'s to get them beers for they needed something strong to mend there broken hearts.

Dillon and Spinelli only had two beers and were becoming intoxicated enough to have fantasy's of Lulu, the juke box in the restaurant was playing Naughty Girl by Beyonce.

_Spinelli put his head down on the counter, "Blonde one…"_

Spinelli was sitting at a table with his laptop out as Lulu approached him crawling on his table, "Blonde one…"

"Spinelli…show me your skills…." She put his laptop screen down and kissed him on the lips putting her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" The bartender shouted.

Spinelli lifted his head up.

"Stop slobbering on the counter…" he yelled.

"Sorry…" Spinelli said.

_Dillon looked at him laughing as he walked up to the juke box._

Dillon was sitting in a director's chair, "Oh Dillon…"

He looked at Lulu, "I'm sorry I forgot how to do the scene again…tell me how I kiss you again in our movie about us?"

"Well let me show you…" he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

When Milo entered the bar he saw Spinelli passed out and Dillon at the juke box obviously dreaming about something, "I'll take a beer."

Milo was 21 and perfectly legal to drink.

Dillon and Spinelli knew that voice, "You have got to be kidding me."

Dillon walked over drunk, "Don't you have the decency to go to another bar, you took our woman away the least you could is have you're beer else where."

Milo knew they were drunk, "First of all this is the only bar closest to my apartment and second of all Lulu and I aren't together. She got my ice from when you punched me and I took off on my bike. You two still have a chance with her."

Dillon and Spinelli looked at him and believed every word that he said, "You mean she didn't pick you?"

"No…" Milo sat down to drink his beer.

"We still have a chance, Spinelli lets go…" Dillon said grabbing hold to Spinelli and they tried to walk out of the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Milo looked at them and they were in no shape to drive home like that.

"Going home…" Dillon said.

"Not like that you're not," Milo walked over to them grabbing his beer.

The bartender looked at Milo, "Are they going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll drive them home," Milo said to the bartender who was worried about them driving drunk.

"Come with me you jack asses…" Milo said as he took Dillon's key's and drove them to his apartment.

When they arrived he brought them up to his place where he fixed them a drink that Jason had showed him how to make when Sonny would get drunk.

"Here this should help…" he said to them.

"What is it?" Spinelli asked knowing that he couldn't go back to the pent house looking like this.

"Just drink it…" he told them for it was disgusting to discuss the ingredients.

"The bathroom is over there, I'm taking you're key's so don't try to leave. I'll be right back," Milo left them in the living room as he went into his special room with his guns and gadgets.

"Ok so I need a silencer, pick lock, what else?" he asked himself.

"Oh yeah," he reached for a laser/fire instrument used to cut through hard metals.

He grabbed his gloves and put everything in his duffel bag.

When he walked out he locked his room and saw that Spinelli was throwing up in his bathroom, "You need help?"

"Ug…" Spinelli said.

He walked into the living room where Dillon was, "Do you want me to call someone Dillon?"

"Yeah, my step father…" Dillon said as he passed out.

"Ok…" Milo took out his cell phone and called Lucky for he didn't have Luke's number.

"Hey Lucky, I hate to bother you, but do you have you're fathers number?" Milo asked.

"Yeah, it's…" he gave him the number, but was curious as to why he needed it and to what happened between his sister and him.

"Thanks…" Milo said hoping he wouldn't ask any questions.

"No problem, I won't ask what happened between you and Lulu…" Lucky said as he was driving to into the shady brook parking lot.

"Lucky I told her I was sorry and that I loved her that was it. As for the number, Dillon and Spinelli were drunk at Jakes, they're at my apartment getting sober and I thought I would call Luke to come pick Dillon up," Milo explained for he knew Lucky wanted an explanation and he owed him one since it was related to his sister.

"Ok I've got to go…" He hung up the phone and entered Shady Brook to say one last good bye to his mother.

Opening the door, "Hey mom."

He bent down and grabbed her hand, "I love you mom, I miss you so much!" he broke down for he knew if she was here right now he wouldn't be leaving.

"I know you can't understand me, but I'm not going to be a father after all. Elizabeth cheated on me and got pregnant with another man's baby and they're together now. I'm leaving Port Charles and I don't know when I'm coming back I got a new job. I'm going to work for the CIA." Lucky said as he hugged his mother.

"I love you, don't ever forget that…" he touched his lips and then kissed her forehead.

"I had to see you before I leave…" he said as he approached the door for it was a quick visit but now all he had to do was say good bye to one more person which he would much rather not say good bye too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luke?" Milo spoke into the phone.

"Who's this?" Luke asked as he sat in his living room with Tracy.

"This is Milo, um I found Dillon drunk at Jakes and he's at my apartment, would you like to come pick me up. I'd watch him but I'm supposed to go out for work in an hour…" Milo explained.

"Alright I'll be there soon…" Luke hung up and Tracy wondered who it was.

"It was Natasha she wants to talk about the case at Nicholas's," Luke said getting up.

"Ok, I'll see you later…" she said not aware that he was lying to her.

Milo peeked through his bathroom door, "Spinelli…" he brought him aspirin.

"Take these, you can stay at my apartment tonight, there's food and water in the fridge. Luke will be over here soon to pick up Dillon let him in," Milo said bending down at Spinelli's level.

"Why are you doing this?" Spinelli asked for he wondered why he was helping him.

"Because we work for the same people, and it's bad to come home drunk, you don't want Elizabeth to rethink her adopting you do you?" Milo asked for he knew about Jason adopting Spinelli.

"And it's the least I can do after I shot you…" Milo giggled and Spinelli laughed with him.

Milo walked into his room and suited up, he put his gloves on, his gun around his waist and the information Jason gave in his inside his jacket pocket and then walked out of his room check on both of them and then took off on one of his other motorcycles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had packed up everything he needed which pretty much just clothes and a few family photos of his parent's recent wedding.

Elizabeth had just overheard Jason's conversation with Sonny and had stormed out of the place. She was dealing with betrayal she was angry at Jason for lying to her about what he had felt for her and then not trusting her about the baby being his. She normally would go to the studio when she need to relax, but she knew that Jason would know that she was their and she frankly didn't want Jason to find her right now. She walked into Kelly's trying to control her emotions.

"Hey mike, can I have a piece of apple pie to go?" she politely asked him.

"Yeah sure," he kindly said to her.

She sat down at the counter.

Lucky had finished packing, he had one duffel bag and all the other boxes left in the room would be transferred to Nicholas's Mansion. He didn't worry about leaving them in their because Lulu was going to move into the place and he knew she wouldn't mind. He grabbed his bags and opened the door. He looked back into the room at his empty apartment and was a little sad, but he knew this had to be done. He walked down the stairs and saw Elizabeth. She noticed him walking down the stairs and he gave her a polite smile before talking to Mike. Mike walked over to her with her pie.

He threw down at counter a wad of cash, "Hey Mike this should cover my tab, my rent from the past couple of months, pretty much everything. Oh and there's enough money here to pay the rent for the next 5 months for Lulu. It'll be my little surprise for her."

Elizabeth took notice and wondered what he was doing.

He wanted to give his sister a little gift before he left and he knew this would help.

"Thanks Lucky that's really nice of you…Oh and before you go I need the key," he quickly informed him.

"Oh yeah," he said feeling like an idiot; of course he needs the key. He took the key out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Hey don't be a stranger. Come visit from time to time. Good luck with your new job," he said congratulating him on his recent success.

Elizabeth was confused, new job? Since when? Where was he going and why? All these questions raced through her head.

They smiled at each other and then Lucky walked over to Elizabeth to tell her what was going on because he could tell out of the corner of his eye that she was confused.

"Hey Lucky," she said as he walked up to her.

"Hey. So I wanted to tell you…" he started to reveal what was going on. He sat down at the counter with her.

She wondered what he was about to say.

"So I got a new job and I'll be leaving Port Charles for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back so I was wondering if I could spend some time with Cameron before I leave tomorrow," he asked nicely.

She couldn't believe he was leaving Port Charles, she suddenly wondered why the man that she had fallen so out of love with was making her feel like she was going to miss him, did she still love him? She questioned herself and the answer was yes, she still loved him.

"Um yeah, that's so soon," she stated plainly, she was so surprised as to how soon he was leaving.

"Yeah I was just offered it today and they gave me my plane ticket and papers so I could leave as soon as possible," he explained.

Elizabeth was curious as it if he was leaving because of her and they're fall out so she asked him, "Are you leaving because of us?"

Yes, but he didn't want to admit it, but he ended up hinting it, "No I mean it certainly helps, gives me a reason not to stay. Which I don't want you to think that Cameron doesn't give me a reason to stay, but this job pays a hell of a lot better than just being a plain police officer and I get to travel all over the world and take vacations as I please," he explained further.

"Lucky I'm sorry how things ended with us and how I lied to you, but I really did think it was for the best. I don't want you to leave because of me," she said sadly.

"I'm not and I know you were just trying to do what you thought was best. I understand, but I just need to leave right now and get a few things cleared in my head. This job is all around best for me and everyone. So I'll be sending child support money and money to pay you back for all my medical bills that you paid for while working extra shifts at the hospital. And I don't want to you to say no, I can easily give you the money now," he generously offered.

Elizabeth was surprised, he was different, he was the old Lucky that she had longed to be with, but it was too late now to be with him. IT was too late for them to go back to what they were. She was curious however as to what kind of job this was "Lucky what kind of job is this that allows you to give me so much money?"

He hesitated, "I can't tell you all the details, but all I can say is that I'm pursuing a similar career as Robert Scorpio," hopefully that would be the hint she needed.

A spy, he was going to be a spy? Elizabeth was worried for him, she would always love that man, but the thought of him putting himself in that kind of danger made her scared for her long time friend and lover.

"Lucky I…I don't know if you should go I mean that job is more dangerous than your old job and I..." Before she could finish telling him how she felt he interrupted her.

He was getting annoyed that she was telling him not to leave, but what else was he suppose to do in Port Charles, watch how she has her perfect life with Jason while he picks up the pieces of their shattered life that he had pictured with her.

"I know it is. If you're worried that I'm going to leave Cameron without a father than you don't have to," he went to say more, but she interrupted him.

"I'm not worried about Cameron, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt or worse die," she said warm heartedly.

Oh that hurt. Man I screwed up with her, he said to himself. He wanted her back so badly and the fact that she still cared for him was breaking his heart further since he was never going to be with her.

"Well I wish you wouldn't be. I don't want to cause anymore stress or harm to you or your baby…" He was having a hard time talking to her now, it was bringing back all his feelings for her and he needed to get out of there.

She could tell he was hurt; she was hurting just seeing him struggle with that sentence. She could see that he felt bad for everything that had gone wrong between them.

He continued, "…I'm sorry I…I really got to go. Um Emily is having a going away party for me, maybe you and Cameron could stop by?"

"Yeah definitely," she said emotionally.

He smiled and then grabbed his bag, "Take care Elizabeth," he said as he walked out of Kelly's.

Elizabeth had a few tears falling out of her eyes as she saw him walk out of Kelly's she didn't even say good bye to him and knew that she probably wouldn't get the change later and that bothered her. So she sprung up to her seat and walked out of Kelly's yelling Lucky's name.

He was ten feet out of the restaurant standing there; he had hoped she would come after him.

"Lucky!" She shouted. Then she saw that he had been waiting outside.

He turned around and walked towards her. He knew she would be running out to tell him that she was sorry for all the lies, for everything. Her face had a few tears coming out of her eyes he said to her, "Don't be sorry for anything."

"Lucky, don't leave like this, don't take blame for everything. I should have never…" She was going to say lied to him about the baby, but he interrupted.

He got close to her and put his hand on her cheek, "Shh…We both made mistakes, I made most of them. I want you to be happy, you deserve that."

He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "Remember the good…ok?"

She nodded tears racing out of her eyes, she knew he was referring to them; he wanted her to remember the good memories they had and not trouble herself with the bad ones.

He then kissed her one last time, she didn't stop him, she was too caught up in the moment, it was passionate and highly emotional kiss.

Then he said, "You'll always be the woman that got away. I'll always love you Elizabeth, always."

He had a few tears coming out of his eyes. He stepped back and looked at her one last time. Then he walked away from her for the last time, he had no intentions of ever returning to Port Charles and a part of her knew that.

She nodded her head and smiled, "Why didn't you return my calls after the accident?"

He looked down and walked away from her, "I wanted to…a part of me did, but then I would just remember catching you with him and I decided that you were better off."

", "Did you really mean all those things you said when you were talking to Dillon?"

"Every single bit…" he said smiling at her.


	48. RESPECT

Chapter 48: RESPECT

Author's Note:

This chapter is all about Lucky and its really a fantastic chapter for his character. He is finally going to feel like he's made up for everything he's done this past year. I hope you guys like how I'm writing Lucky. Him and Angela are a nice fit, I think they would go well on the show. Anyways I enjoyed writing this I hope you enjoy reading it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half an hour later Lucky ran into the PCPD expecting something horrible from Mac's tone of voice when he called, but he found just the opposite.

"FOR HE'S THE JOLLY OLD FELLOW…" the officers sang as Lucky broke a smile.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Lucky looked at him realizing that he was really going to miss this place.

"We wanted to, you deserve it and the mayor dropped this off," Mac opened a special wooden box to him revealing a multiple medals.

"He's giving you some of the most prestigious medals anyone can get in the Police department Lucky. You earned it after the hostage crisis and capturing the criminals from both tragedies and for you're work yesterday."

Lucky looked at all the men standing around him, he had finally gotten his respect back just as he was leaving. It took him a long time to get their trust and faith back in him and he had finally received it.

"I don't know what to say…" Lucky said to Cruz as he held the box and Mac prepared to put them on him.

"Well how about you go get your official uniform on and then I'll pin these on you," Mac hesitated.

"Or…" the mayor walked in.

"I could put them on because Lucky Spencer, you are one of the most strong, most brave and most courageous men on this force. Not many men can go through a crisis like you did and come out on top. Go get your uniform on and we'll put these on and then I'm taking you and you're partner out to dinner tonight," the mayor offered for he was basically going to talk him about his future.

"Sounds great, I'll be back," he walked into the locker room.

While changing into his uniform he took out his cell phone, "Angela?"

Angela had been cleaning there room since all her stuff was in boxes and she went to put the baby blankets away she thought back to yesterday when she was with Jason. Sitting on his bed looking at the baby blankets she tried not to drown her sorrows into them, but when she heard her phone ring she knew that it could only be one person so she tried to pretend she hadn't been crying.

"Lucky?" She asked as she answered.

She sounded like she had been crying, "Are you ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," She said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Well I have a surprise for you. Can you be ready in an hour to go out to dinner?" He said as he unbuckled his pants and unbuttoned his shirt.

"Um sure, but what's the occasion?" She wondered for she hoped that they were going to become more serious that last night wasn't just a one night stand.

"I'll tell you when I pick you up. Just wear you're best dress tonight." He said excitedly for he couldn't wait to go out with her.

"Ok…" She said and with that she jumped into the shower and Lucky finished putting his uniform on.

20 minutes later all the policemen including Mac and Cruz had they're professional Police uniforms on when Lucky walked back into room. He stood they're as his true friends stood before him saluting him to his great accomplishment.

"I hereby present Lucky Spencer with the most distinguish service medals that one can ever be awarded in the United States Police Department. You've had a rough year with losing a partner, getting injured, facing an addiction, and after losing so much you have gained it all back. You have earned the respect of the citizens of Port Charles again and this time you have really earned it," he pinned the medals on his uniform and Lucky smiled feeling the proudest he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"To Lucky Spencer!" Cruz shouted and everyone joined in.

"Now come with me. We're going to celebrate!" The mayor said as he took Lucky and his close partner out to dinner.

While sitting in the Limo Lucky turned to the mayor, "Um mayor?"

"Yes?" he turned to him.

"I had sort of made plans with someone tonight and I had wondered if maybe I could bring…" Before he could even state who he was thinking of the mayor already knew.

"Spencer…If you're going to bring who I think you're brining you may, but I want a clear reason why you're doing it."

"I'm going to completely be honest with you," Lucky said as he was warning the mayor that he may not like the answer he was about to give.

The mayor nodded.

"Well Mayor, the woman I'm taking is Angela Monroe. Yes she used to date Jason Morgan and yes she was part to blame in the hostage crisis," Lucky started to explain and if the mayor changed his mind about everything than so be it.

Lucky continued, "But she has been taking care of me for the past four days or so and I tell you one thing… I don't think I'd be in the shape I'm in today if it weren't for her. Now I know this is going to be hard press for you and it might even make the PCPD look bad, but I am fully able to explain my actions to the press."

"Spencer? Are you sleeping with her?" the mayor asked for he really didn't care that he was taking her because in the mayor's mind it was just another way to bring down Sonny and Jason.

"No mayor," he laughed trying to lie.

"Ok then, I don't care if you bring her tonight and you will be in charge of clearing this up with the press. However I've wondered if you've ever thought of using her to bring down Morgan and Corintos."

Although Lucky had once thought about it he knew he could never do that now because they had to close of a relationship to do something so cold to her.

It wasn't hard for him to think on his feet for this one, "If you thought I was just done with putting Alcazar, Faith Rosco, Mr. Craig and the rest of them away then you were wrong. I do want to put Sonny Corintos and well even Jason Morgan away although I would prefer not to because he is with my ex-wife and they are in fact having a baby together. But I am a man of honor I will put Sonny and Jason away in a fair way."

The mayor looked at him confused, "I don't understand."

"I'm not going to tamper with evidence and set them up using her to put them away. Good cops don't do that and even though DA Ric Lansing does that it's never worked has it?" Lucky asked him knowing that the mayor would see it his way.

"Right, but…" the Mayor wasn't entirely sure if Lucky was right.

"But what? Everything that has happened in the past year dealing with Corintos and Morgan and even her has all occurred because someone provoked them. Alcazar did and he's paying the price and even though there has been no official evidence that Ric had anything to do with setting them up the trust in him and the respect that the PCPD once had for him has been shaken. Ask Cruz here…" He turned to him and Cruz nodded.

"Mayor he's off the deep end. The other day he tried to get me to stop working for the police in thinking that Jason and Sonny would hire me. So I'd be someone on the inside. You and I both know that they wouldn't have gone for that." Cruz pointed out.

The mayor nodded realizing that they both had made very good points.

"I see well I completely agree then. We will put them in jail when they have seriously done something wrong that was not as a result of being set up, but Lucky and this goes for you too. When something does occur we have to get on it and see that they go to jail for it," the mayor said very seriously to them.

For although he understood what was going on the public definitely wouldn't so he wanted them to know that if Morgan and Corintos do anything that's against the law that wasn't provoked by Ric or Alcazar than they would definitely have to take jail time.

"Deal and I know what you're thinking how can I do this if I'll be in Washington…well I'll have Cruz take over and if you all need any assistance I will be more than happy to help and when I'm on vacation I will help all I can," Lucky said looking at the mayor and his partner.

"Sounds like a plan…" the mayor said as he looked at the PCPD's best cops in town.

He then turned to the driver, "Take us to Kelly's!"


	49. You Could Be Happy

Chapter 49: You could be happy

**Author's Note: **

This is a weird chapter, I didn't know what to call it, but the title seemed to work. It's not meant to be listened to the song You Could be Happy, by Snow Patrol. But if you would like to listen to it-it does go with the chapter. This is really an interesting chapter for it will tell us if the characters that are with the people they are now if they are happy with whom they chose. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron were at Kelly's along with Sonny and Alexis and all of their children having one big get together when Lucky, Cruz and the mayor walked in trying to get away from the press.

"Is it true you're leaving the department Lucky Spencer?" A report asked and everyone in the restaurant wondered what they just heard.

"For the fiftieth time no comment!" Lucky said for there were people he still wanted to tell in person before the press reported it.

He turned to the mayor, "How the heck can news travel so fast?"

"I don't know…" the mayor said but he secretly told the press they were coming here.

Lucky looked at everyone and then motioned to the mayor, "I'll just be a second."

He saw Cameron with Jason and Elizabeth, "Hey Cam!"

"Hey dada!" he hugged him.

"I missed u!" Cam said as he hugged the man who used to be a part of his life.

"Me too!" Lucky said squeezing him in a hug.

Cruz walked to the counter where a red head woman sat at all dressed up like she was waiting for someone.

"Can I take this seat?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, it looks like my date is not coming after all."

"That's funny because I actually need a date for a special dinner I'm going to," Cruz said wondering if she would say yes.

"I don't even know you."

"Well I'm a police officer that's the mayor and that right there, the man with the boy in his arms is also a cop. It's his last night here so we're having a going away celebration and I've just been promoted, we're going out to the fanciest restaurant in town," he hinted like she might just have a good time.

"Can u stay?" Cameron asked.

It broke his heart having to say that he couldn't, "Ah I'm sorry Cam I can't daddy got a promotion and has a very important dinner to go to, but I promise we'll do something real soon ok?" Lucky knew he wasn't entirely telling the truth, but this wasn't the time or place to get Cameron upset about him leaving town.

Liz looked at him happy for his new found success and was happy that he appeared to be doing well. Jason looked at her as she enjoyed Lucky and Cameron together and for some reason it made him a little jealous.

"Alright…" Cameron said disappointed.

"How about we got the Zoo tomorrow?" Lucky offered for he wanted to do one last thing with his son.

"Oh sorry I should have asked," he looked at Liz but she didn't mind.

"No it's alright. Just have him back at Audrey's at 1," she happily said.

"Ok then tomorrow it is. Ok man I got go, but I'll see you tomorrow," he hugged Cameron put him back down in the seat.

"Hey Spencer we got to get going!" The mayor shouted.

He walked passed the table smiling goodbye to them when he heard Lulu shouting his name, "Lucky!" Lulu ran to him and pulled him off to the side.

"I just want to say that I support you, I thought long and hard about what you were talking about and I understand. I love you, I just want you to be happy…" she hugged him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry, I told you I'd come back. It means a lot to me to know that you support me. I love you sis," he hugged her and Elizabeth looked in the distance wondering what made Lulu so emotional.

He then walked up to his room.

The mayor meanwhile had been talking to Alexis, "How are you doing?"

"The doctors say that I'm getting better I might even be able to start working again you know?" She said hinting that she wanted her job back.

"Well when you're ready to come back I'll kick Lansing to the curb," the mayor assured her.

Alexis looked at the press outside, "What's the big occasion?"

"Oh well Lucky Spencer just had an award ceremony for his work done in the hostage crisis, the explosion and his heroic behavior during this town's biggest drug bust yesterday. It's too bad we're losing him to Washington D.C." The mayor said thinking that everyone knew that he was leaving town.

"D.C.?" Alexis and Sonny asked both wondering why he was going there.

"Yeah, he's going to work with the big boys, the big security agencies. I don't know which ones, but Mac put his paper work in and Lucky jumped on the deal faster than we all thought…" the mayor proudly said.

He continued, "So we promoted Lucky so that if D.C. doesn't work out he's got a job to come back to and his partner has also been promoted. We're having a goodbye celebration for him by taking him and his partner along with their dates to the finest restaurant in town."

Sonny was glad to hear that Lucky was moving on however he wondered if his plans for Angela would change, would she go with him?

Sonny was humorously distracted on the inside for the mayor never did any kind gestures like this without a hidden agenda, "Well that's nice of you; tell me what's the catch?"

"No catch well he is good press for me, that ex husband of yours has given me the worst press I've ever had to deal with…" the mayor complained.

Sonny and Alexis laughed, some how 'I told you so' just wouldn't seem polite.

Opening the door he saw her standing at his desk looking in the mirror as she put her earrings on, in his eyes she looked gorgeous.

"You look great…" he said as he closed the door and walked over to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said smiling to him as they now stood right in front of each other.

"Well part one of my surprises is that I got a promotion as you can tell with the ridiculous amount of medals that they gave me," he said as he slowly made his move to grab her hand.

"I think they looked good on you," Angela said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you do?" he brought the hand he was holding to his lips.

"You ready to go?" He asked her as he brought her hand down again.

"Yeah, thank you for inviting me." She said as she was about to let go of his hand to grab her purse.

"Well who else was I going to invite?" He said as he got the urge to kiss her.

Her eyes closed as he planted a kiss on her lips, he realized how much he liked her.

"I liked that," Angela said for the first time she felt like she was ready to move on and start fresh with Lucky.

"Me too, come on lets go!" He said as he started to walk with her.

She quickly grabbed her purse and they walked out of his room hand in hand.

"So what do you say?" Cruz said hoping he'd have date.

"Well you seem pretty safe, I'm Amelia and you are?"

"Cruz Rodriguez," he said to her.

The walked away from the counter and Cruz heard laughter coming from Lucky and Angela as they were walking down the stairs still hand in hand.

Elizabeth and Jason were laughing with Cameron as he had just said something funny when Jason grew distracted as something from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

He looked over at Lucky and Angela walking down the stairs but what he noticed first was them holding hands.

When she saw Jason dead cold looking at something in the distance she looked too and saw that Jason had been looking at Angela.

"Ok Mayor we're ready to go!" Lucky excitedly said.

"Good!" He said looking at him as well as his beautiful date.

Angela had yet to notice that Jason and Elizabeth were there and when she and Lucky had finally made it down the stairs she noticed.

Both of them noticed how they're exes were looking at them and they too stopped cold as well as Sonny and Alexis.

The mayor and Cruz took notice of the obvious odd situation that they all were in and tried to distract them, "Lucky let's go man! The party can't start without you!"

"You're right let's go!" He looked away from Elizabeth who at that sudden moment grew to realize how much it would bother her to see him with another woman.

He walked away, but Angela couldn't help, but still stare at the Jason's eyes that had guilt written all over them.

She desperately wanted to go back into his room and hide in a shell, but Lucky leaned towards her, "Come on, he chose her. You're with me now."

"You're right," she placed her hand on his cheek, but didn't kiss him for that would just be awkward.

As they walked towards the entrance Kristina noticed to who she thought was Sam, "Sam!"

She got out of her seat and hugged her, "No honey!" Alexis tried to prevent her from saying hi to Sam.

Angela looked down and missed Kristina's smile, "Hey! How are you?" she looked at her while keeping Alexis's face in the corner of her eye.

"I'm good, how come I haven't seen you lately?" Kristina asked not understanding that Angela was in fact not allowed to see her.

She looked at Alexis and already knew what to say, "Oh you know what sweetie I've just been really busy that's all."

"Oh… when am I gonna see you again? Do you think you could come over and we could go swimming in the lake?" Kristina asked as she held on to Angela's hand.

"I don't know, but just because I'm not around doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you," Angela said trying not to get the poor girls hopes up or her owns in thinking that she could still be friends with the girls she had helped raise.

"That's what mommy says too," Kristina said sadly.

"Kristina darling Sam has to go, you'll see her soon," Alexis lied for she had to get her away from her daughter.

"Ok bye Sam," she hugged her and Angela held on tightly for she realized this was probably going to be the last time she hugged her.

They walked out of the place with the press all over them now that Angela was being seen with the town's biggest hero.

"Is there a reason you're resigning?" The reporters asked.

"No comment!" The mayor shouted as she pushed them into the limo.


	50. Confession vs Gossip

Chapter 50: Confession vs. Gossip

Author's Note:

What is the difference between a confession about someone and talking gossip about them. In truth both concepts aren't too different and after the episode the characters had with Lucky and Angela we're going to find out what the difference is. At least I think so. LOL. Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke arrived at Milo's apartment, "Guys its Luke…"

Spinelli opened the door still recovering from his hangover, "Hi blonde one's father…"

Luke walked in and saw Dillon still passed out on the floor, "He's been like that for the last hour…" Spinelli said.

Luke walked over to pick him up and Dillon woke up, "What hap…." Dillon quickly rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

Spinelli closed the door, "I guess you'll be here for a while."

"Yeah unfortunately…" Luke said as he opened the bathroom door to help Dillon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark now and Milo was dressed in black as he moved around the perimeter looking for a way into Alcazar's house.

It was harder than he thought for the place was crawling with guards and the night was a full moon adding more light than he wanted.

He walked onto the patio and put his hand on the door, _yes_, it was unlocked.

He entered the living room and took out his map when he realized that there were no guards inside the living room.

From the work that Spinelli had done the jump drive was in a safe covered by a painting.

Well Alcazar only had one painting in his house and Milo smiled for it was easier than he thought, he made sure there were no trip wires and he carefully removed the painting.

Now he just needed to crack the code and open it.

Skye heard something downstairs and slowly walked down ot reveal someone robbing them.

Normally she would have stopped them, but she knew it was one of Sonny's men looking for the jump drive and he would find it there. She walked back up stairs with nothing to worry about for she trusted Sonny and Jason to take the necessary maneuvers to bring down the man that had betrayed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they left Elizabeth was not as shaken up about it for she had seen them together numerous times just not like that, but Jason was still looking at the place where she used to be standing and a part of him realized that he actually missed her and maybe wanted her back.

Sonny looked at Elizabeth and could tell that she was hurt at the fact that it took him longer than her to get over of what just happened.

"Jason!" Sonny shouted trying to get him to snap out of whatever he was thinking.

In that moment Emily, Nicholas and Courtney and Spencer came in.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Emily shouted and she quickly grew aware that something big had just happened.

"Hey Jason!" Emily said for the second time she finally decided to touch his shoulder and he finally turned around.

"Hey Em…" he was about to say her full name until he peeked and saw Courtney.

"Sonny!" Courtney said and Elizabeth and Alexis looked at them like they were looking at a ghost.

"Hey Courtney!" Sonny cringed for no one else knew that she was still alive.

Mike stood there at the counter, "Court…Courtney Baby!" he ran to her.

"Hey dad!" she said breaking down at the same time as him.

He checked her out wondering how it could be true that she was alive, "How? I thought…"

"It's a long story, but I'd rather not talk about it now. I'm just so happy to see you again." She hugged him.

Alexis gave eyes to Nicholas that she was not only confused, but that they needed to talk about Angela and his brother.

Sonny shouted Lulu's name, "Can you come over here?"

Lulu who was working came around the corner, "Can you watch the kids here for a minute we all need to well you know," he hinted that they all needed to have a few minutes to talk.

"Sure," she sat down in Sonny's seat.

Jason quickly sprung up, "Courtney? Is it really you?" he said surprised to see an old face.

"Yeah it is." She said as they hugged.

"So what happened because last we all checked you were dead?" He said wondering how she could be standing in front of him right now.

"Well if you all must know, I was kidnapped by Helena and one day the FBI or CIA found the place and everyone was getting released so she and the people that worked for her could escape arrest. So once they got my statement they helped me back to the united States and here I am!" she happily said.

"Well I'm glad you got out…" Jason smiled.

"Me too and oh I here you're going to be a father!" she looked at Elizabeth as she walked over to them.

"Yeah!" Jason put his hand around Elizabeth.

"Well congratulations the two of you!" Courtney said as she really couldn't have been happier for them.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she noticed Emily walking out to get a breath of fresh air.

"If you excuse me…Emily!" She walked off to find Emily.

"You two look happy," she said trying to encourage him that he had done good since the last time she left.

"Yeah…" he said realizing that he was happy with her even though Angela was with or even if she wasn't with Lucky that he had moved on and was proud of his choice.

"We are, now does Carly know you're back?" Jason asked because that was one of the things on his mind.

"No and neither does Jax. I'm not sure if I want to see them yet after what they did," she said talking about Jax and Carly keeping the baby from Nicholas.

"Well all I have to say is that I had no part in it," Jason said as he saw Sonny walking over to him.

"I'll catch up with you later Jason. Take care," she hugged him and turned around to see that Alexis and Nicholas were talking near the corner.

She picked up the baby and walked over to them.

"Are you sure it's her Nicholas?" Alexis asked still wondering how this was all possible.

"Sonny already did a back ground DNA test and I ran another two days ago. It's her. Now what has you so upset?"

"Sam…I mean Angela I just saw her walking out with you're brother and although it didn't seem to bother Elizabeth it totally bothered Jason and me," Alexis yelled.

Emily was sitting at a table far away from the entrance of Kelly's and she folded her hands in her face slightly crying.

"Emily?" Elizabeth walked out of the place.

"Oh Elizabeth" she looked up hating that Elizabeth had caught her crying.

"I have this feeling that she's going to break up my marriage again," Emily cried out.

Sitting in a chair across from her she tried to give her friend words of confidence, "No that's not going to happen."

"Yes it will. He will be with her for the baby, she's missed out on a year and he wouldn't even be with me if he hadn't thought that Courtney was never coming back."

"Emily he loves you. All they have is a child together, that's it," she tried to convince her once more.

Sonny and Jason walked down into the cellar from the basement of Kelly's, "Why didn't you tell me she was back?" Jason asked.

"Well I hadn't really found the time; I wanted to make sure it was her before I started to tell people that she was back. It's why I didn't call my dad either. I didn't want to get people hopes up," Sonny explained.

Mike walked down before Sonny could ask him about Angela, "Sonny I'm hurt that you didn't tell me she was back."

"I know dad… I just… I know how much you missed her and I didn't want to tell you without knowing for sure that it was her," he honestly said.

"Well thank you for looking out for me. So what did you all think about that episode back there, with Lucky and the mayor and Angela. I swear Lucky told me she was only staying with him for a couple of days to take care of him while he recovered from the plane crash," Mike explained but was totally angered that they had in ways ruined their night.

"Its ok Mike, you don't have to worry about it anymore right? Since it looks like he's obviously better. I'm sure that's why he took her out tonight as a sort of thanks now get lost kind of deal," Sonny said trashing her to see if Jason was going to defend her.

When he didn't jump the gun to defend Angela Sonny knew that this had not obviously affected Jason as much as he previously thought.

"Well I'm just sorry, I know how much that must have been hard for you Jason and not to mention Elizabeth," Mike said as he wanted to hear a response from Jason just as much as Sonny did.

"Well it was just a wake up call to be honest…" Jason laughed a little.

"Things are different now. I'm with Elizabeth and we're both finally happy. Sometimes something bad has to happen in order for something good to happen. I have to in a way thank her for the hostage crisis for if it hadn't happened I might not be with Elizabeth and I might not have the children that I have. Everyone has to move on, I did and it's natural that she does too. I just hope Elizabeth sees it my way and that it doesn't change Elizabeth's mind from letting Lucky see Cameron," Jason said with a straight face, but was thinking if he still needed to kill her.

"Yeah well hopefully it won't," Sonny said as he was surprised to hear the words that came from Jason's mouth.

"Well I'm gonna lock up shall we leave this place together?" Mike asked and Sonny and Jason nodded as they walked back up the stairs to Kelly's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well do you think he still has feelings for her?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't know it hit me that its time to move on I'm just worried for Kristina and Molly, how am I suppose to tell them that she's not they're sister anymore?" She said him in confusion.

"Well you might just not have to tell them, Kristina is still getting over her shooting a man if she finds out that Angela is not her sister and that she's a stranger it could really mess her up, have you talked to Dr. Winters?" he asked who had been helpful in helping Kristina once before.

"I have and she thinks I should just keep it quiet until she's older to understand," Alexis disagreeing.

"I have to say I agree…" He turned around and saw Courtney bringing Spencer.

"Nicholas he's getting fussy I think you should take him home." Courtney said for she didn't live at Nicholas's anymore as of today which is why she just said 'take him.'

"Ok, are you sure you don't want to stay with me for another night at Wyndemere?" Nicholas offered.

Courtney didn't want to come between Nicholas and Emily anymore than she already had so she thought it would be better if she just stayed at the metro court, "No its ok I need to go back to my room and prepare myself for Jax and Carly. I think I might see them tomorrow."

"Ok well I'll see you later than," he took the baby and she said goodbye to Sonny, Jason and Mike that had just come from the cellar.

Alexis watched her leave, "I tell you I'd pay to see that show…" she said sarcastically for she would like to see Carly get yelled at for how she convinced Jax to lie about the baby's paternity.

"Hey!" Nicholas said for he had forgiven Carly and Jax.

Courtney walked out and saw Emily upset which she knew had been brought on by her, "Emily?"

Emily looked away and Elizabeth looked at her like 'don't upset her anymore than she already is.'

"I don't want you to get the idea that just because I'm back that I expect or want Nicholas to leave you. I don't have any intentions of breaking up you're marriage again, alright?" She said as she touched Emily's hand trying to convince her.

"I just want to be a part of my son's life," Courtney said as Emily looked at her.

"Good because if you decide that you want to get back with Nicholas I won't go down with out a fight," Emily said now standing in front of her.

"Well I don't plan on it," she smiled wanting peace between them as she walked to her car.

"See I told you, she's not set on breaking you two up," Elizabeth tried to say convincingly.

Logan walked into Kelly's on crutches and saw Lulu with the 4 kids, "Hey Lu."

She ignored him as he sat next to her, "Who are these young fellows?"

"Hey!" Kristina looked at him, "I'm a girl!"

Lulu silently laughed, "I'm sorry who are these gentlemen and lady…" he realized that- that didn't sound any better.

She continued to ignore him and Michael thought it was funny, "Lulu he's talking to you."

"I know that Michael."

"Is she always like this around you guys?" Logan asked for the kids thought he was funny.

"Yeah!" Morgan said.

"No I'm not!" Lulu said laughing in disbelief.

"Oh we got her to talk!" Logan said as he waved his hand in front of them and Michael and Morgan gave him a high five.

"Michael and Morgan are Sonny's kids," she pointed to Sonny who was just coming up from the cellar with Jason.

"Kristina is Alexis's daughter," she pointed to her who was right next to her brother.

"And what about this little guy?" Logan looked over to Cameron who was smiling at him.

"This is Elizabeth's son Cameron; she's outside with my brother's wife Emily."

"And you're brother is?" Logan asked who that was someone else that Maxie had yet to inform him about.

"That's him over there, Nicholas. Alexis is his aunt and Sonny and her share a child together. Jason and him work together and Jason and Elizabeth live together and are expecting a baby," Lulu realized just how much information she was giving away.

"Jason the order stands…" Sonny said as he walked with Jason.

Jason looked at him and unfortunately knew that he had to kill her.

Jason walked over to Cameron, "Hey you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" He gave him a high five.

"Thanks Lulu, oh and who's this?" Jason asked for he didn't like strangers around the children, but because he was with Lulu he wasn't cautioned as much.

"Oh this is…" She didn't want to say friend because she wasn't friends with him.

"I'm Logan Hayes. I just got back from serving two tours in Iraq. I saved you yesterday…" Surprised that Jason didn't remember him he still stuck his hand out hoping that he had made nice with him for he wanted to work with Jason and Sonny.

Jason shook his hand, "Nice to meet you. Alright Cameron lets go find mommy, where is she?"

He asked him and Cameron didn't know, "Jason she's outside with Emily."

"Ok thanks Lulu," Jason picked Cameron up and walked outside with him.

"He's a pretty nice guy," Logan said wondering if Lulu could help him get a job to work for Sonny.

"Yeah he can be, but if you make him angry he'll make you pay," Lulu said quietly for Michael and Morgan looked up to him and she didn't want to belittle him in front of them.

"I see." Logan nodded.

Sonny and Alexis walked over, "Oh Lulu thanks for watching the kids, you know when Lucky walked in things got all crazy and then with Courtney well everyone needed to just break off and talk," Alexis said in gratitude.

"Whose you're friend Lulu?" Sonny asked.

"Oh he's not really my…" Lulu tried to tell people that they weren't friends and Logan just jumped on in trying to say that he was.

"I'm Logan Hayes. My friend, Cooper Beret and I saved you two the other day; we just got back from two tours in Iraq. So we're spending staying here until we get our papers saying we're out of the marines."

Sonny stopped for a second and thought, Beret? He looked at him, "Beret you say?"

"Yeah why?" Logan asked wondering what Sonny was thinking.

"Um here's my card, tell you're friend Cooper that I'd like to see him in my office tomorrow," Sonny demanded.

"Oh and what about me?" Logan asked for he didn't hear Sonny include him in as well.

"It was nice to meet you Logan." Sonny turned to his children.

"You ready to go! Alexis why don't you and the children stay over tonight you're house is on the other side of the city." Sonny suggested as he walked out with his kids.

Logan looked disappointed, "Sure…I'll tell him."

He got up from the table grabbing the card and Lulu could tell he was upset, "You're not going to help me clean up?"

He turned around, "I didn't think you wanted me too."

"Well why not? We are friends aren't we?" she joked since everyone assumed they were.

He laughed, "Well I guess we are, but only if you say thank you for saving your life yesterday in Kelly's when we heard gun shots."

"Well alright," she said as she walked over to him.

"Thank you for looking out for me," she said.

"Your welcome," he said.

"How does you're leg feel?" she asked as she walked up to the tables putting the plates away.

"Ok…How do you know Jason and Sonny?" Logan asked.

"Oh well my dad is a friend of there's and over the summer I got involved in something well I got kidnapped and they had to save me, but I'm not as good friends with Jason and Elizabeth as I used to be…" She finished piling up the dishes by the sink.

He hoped around to the table lifting the chairs, "What happened?" he asked already knowing what happened.

"Oh well my brother got involved with Maxie Jones because she was feeding him pills which was what he was addicted to after his addiction. Elizabeth went to Jason who was trying to deal with seeing his girl friend with his worst enemy. Elizabeth got pregnant, my brother got help and Jason and Sam got back together, her name is Angela now. So Elizabeth kept the real paternity quiet and the truth was exposed a month ago, everything changed…it's a mess." Lulu explained as she helped with the chairs.

"I see that's a lot of baggage…" he said for the damn town sounded like a soap opera.

"Yeah so that's how I'm connected to all of it Lucky is my brother so you see…" she said as she washed off the tables.

"You want more help? I can wash dishes…" he offered for that was a lot easier less stressful on his body.

"You don't have to," she smiled for he didn't have to do that, he was no kidding trying to impress her and it was working.

"I don't mind," he smiled at her as he walked passed her.

"Ok…" she nodded.

Thirty minutes later they were done.

She grabbed her purse and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you so much for helping! Do you need help getting up to you're room?"

"I got it covered…" he said for it was worth helping her just to see that smile of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Lucky I think you have a real future in law enforcement moreover crime solving…" The mayor said to him, but he wasn't interested in talking about his career he was more focused on where Angela was.

"Um excuse me mayor…" he walked up from the table and made his way to the restrooms.

She was the only one in the bathroom thank god as she threw up in the toilet; she didn't understand why she was feeling like this. Was it the thought of finally realizing that Elizabeth and Jason were together? Was it the look he gave her? Did she have food poisoning? She hadn't eaten anything all day, not even the breakfast that Lucky had set up for her, she wasn't even hungry. Could it be the flu or could it be…no she thought to herself it couldn't be that.

Walking out of the stall she splashed some water on her face, "What is wrong with you?" she asked herself.

Lucky walked near the woman's restroom and heard a woman throwing up, he peeked through the door and saw that Angela was the only one in their.

"Angela!" he came to her rescue as she started to fall to the ground from being sick.

She didn't want him to know she was in here doing this.

"Are you ok?" He said as she was now relying on him to keep her up straight.

"I don't know I don't feel very go…" she ran back to the toilet.

Lucky tried to think what could have sprung this on, they hadn't had dinner yet and the most she had probably eaten all day was a sandwich from Kelly's so he could rule out food poisoning. Maybe it was the flu? But flu season was almost over and she'd been in his room the past couple of days. Or it could be Jason, seeing him with Elizabeth it almost made him want to vomit.

He walked over to her and held her hair back, "Tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't know. I haven't eaten…" she got sick again.

"Anything today…" she finished.

"Oh Lucky I've ruined everything. You're dinner with the mayor, our night, you're big celebration."

"I'm going to take you home," he said completely ignoring what she was saying for all he could think about was her.

"No you go ahead I'll feel much worse if you don't have fun tonight." She said trying to keep her composure.

"And I'll feel miserable knowing that something is wrong with you and I'm not there to help you get through it." He said sweetly touching her face.

"Come on, you think you can stand up?" he asked wondering if she would be able to splash some water on her face before they would leave.

"I think so," she said as she tried to move and he helped her.

"Here let's go to the sink," he slowly brought her over.

He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and run it under water, "here how does that feel?"

"good…" she closed her eyes and then started to faint.

"It's ok I've got you…" he picked her up, panicked now that she definitely needed to get back to his room.

"I've got you…" he said again as he carried her out the bathroom and pushed open the exit door which was located right next to the bathrooms.

It was cool and breezy out and he walked to the front of the restaurant carrying her.

He saw the valet guy, "I need a cab."

"Ok," he was distracted from the woman the man was carrying.

Seconds later a cab showed up and the valley man opened the door for him and hen entered the cab.

"I need you to take me to Kelly's as fast as you can…" he instructed the driver.

Almost immediately after they left Lucky called the mayor and lied to him saying that he suddenly felt sick from food poisoning and had to leave. The mayor didn't care what he said and that they would do it another time when he was better.

When they arrived to his room he gently put her on his bed, "Angela…its Lucky…" he tried to wake her.

"Lucky…" she started to wake up.

"Do you want me to undress you?" Lucky asked knowing that whatever was going on with her had made it impossible for her to do anything herself.

"yeah," she nodded.

She passed out again and after he took his shirt and pants off leaving just his boxers he grabbed one of his night shirts and put it next to her.

He then went on taking her earrings off and then he unzipped the dress from the back slowly sliding it off.

With his eyes closed he unhooked her bra and then faced her away from him as he put his shirt on her.

He brought her more onto the bed with more pillows to comfort her and then he thought about what else he needed to get her.

He looked for a bucket so she could throw up in if she felt she needed to, but realized he didn't have one in his room so he went down stairs to find one.

Walking down stairs he saw a small light on in the kitchen and saw a blonde hair boy looking for something to eat.

"Sorry, am I being loud?" Logan whispered.

"No I'm just looking for a bucket and some Pepto-Bismol, sometimes Mike keeps stuff like that back here." He said as he walked to a cabinet.

Logan nodded and then realized that he had some Pepto-Bismol.

"What do you need it for?" Logan whispered again.

"My girl friend isn't feeling to well and I wanted to have something in case she woke up needing it.

"Well I have some Pepto-Bismol if you want it?" Logan said as Lucky turned around with a bucket in his hand.

"Sure that would be great," he smiled at him and Lucky grabbed a glass of water and followed him up to Logan's room.

He put the bucket near her bedside and water on the little table next to the bed and then walked back to Logan's room.

"Here you go." Logan handed it to him.

"Ok thanks, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you to Lulu," Lucky winked.

"Thanks." They both walked back into they're rooms and Lucky placed the medicine on his desk as he plopped right next Angela on the bed ready to be there for her whenever she needed him.


	51. Delivering a hit

Chapter 51: Delivering a hit

**Author's Note:**

This has to be one of the best chapters I've written in this series. We're finally going to hear what Jason is feeling (at least what he feels for Angela) and what Angela still feels for Jason. I really love the interaction here between the characters (Milo and Luke). If Jason ever found out the truth about Sam on the real show this is how I pictured it occurring. So enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo had to resort to a small exploding device, it was a similar to gum only explosive and quieter, but sure did it work.

He took a flash light and shined it on the inside of the safe, when he saw the jump drive his eyes filled with excitement for he could leave the place; he was one step closer to leaving Port Charles.

He put the picture back on the wall and tried to make it look like no one had been there and then exited the house where he got on his bike and went back to his apartment.

He walked in finding Luke at his place with Dillon in the bathroom and Spinelli sleeping on the couch.

"He's still sick?" he asked.

Luke turned around, "Yeah as soon as he's done I'll take him home."

"Ok, oh and I see he got some of it on you…" Milo said looking at Luke's shirt.

"Yeah…" Luke said unfortunately.

"Here come with me…" Milo said and Luke followed him to his closet.

"Any of these shirts should fit you, pick one and put you're shirt in the washing machine, if you want to wash Dillon's too go right ahead," Milo kindly offered.

"Thank you, you really want to make a good impression on me don't you?" Luke asked for guys weren't normally this nice.

"Well I'm usually this nice, I was a little messed up a couple of weeks ago when my brother died, but I'm getting back to my old self. I'm usually this kind, if you excuse me I have to make a phone call…" Milo said walking into his secret room where he unloaded his gear.

He dialed Jason's cell number, "Jason, I got the jump drive."

"Ok, I'll give it to Sonny in the morning," Jason quietly said as he crawled out of bed while Elizabeth was sleeping.

"Jason, where are you going?" Elizabeth slowly asked for she could tell his presence was leaving.

"Go back to bed, I have to go to work," he kissed her cheek.

She looked at the clock and it was one in the morning.

"Jason it's so late," she said not wanting him to leave.

"I know honey, but the sooner I go the sooner I'll be back. I'll be fine, just go back to sleep…" he kissed her again and she stubbornly went back to bed as he got dressed trying not to worry herself at what he was about to do at this time of night.

He walked down the stairs and grabbed his gun out of the closet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo walked into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle for him and Luke, "Here…"

Luke walked over to him, "Thanks."

"So you're dating my daughter tell me about yourself…" Luke asked him as he sat on a stool at the counter.

"Oh nothing to say really, my brother was my only family, mom and dad died a couple of years ago and Max got me a job working for Sonny…" he quickly summed up.

"I used to work for a mobster…" Luke said sharing the connection.

"Oh really who?" Milo curiously asked.

"Well I worked at a disco club and on the side I worked for Frank Smith. That was until I was given a hit, it was either him or me," Luke started to explain.

"Well I assume you did it, you're right here…" Milo said thinking that Luke was as spineless as him when it came to killing people.

Luke shook his head, "No I didn't. See it all started when I tried to put it off, the hit of course, I tried to put it off as long as I could."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason loaded the clip into the gun, "You can do this. Sonny has ordered you to do it," he told himself.

He had tried to put it off the past day or so since Sonny had told him, he tried to get out of it, he had tried to defend his reasons for not doing it, but they didn't work on the cold mobster from Benson Hurst.

"Make sure no one enters," Jason ordered the guards to be on high alert.

"Yes boss…" they assured him.

Jason took the elevator and walked down to the parking garage where his motorcycle was where he took his phone out and texted Angela to meet him at the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her cell phone was vibrating on the floor when Angela walked back from the bathroom; she picked up her phone and read the message from Jason, "MEET ME IN THE PARK."

She quickly, but quietly got dressed for she didn't want to disturb Lucky who had been so kind to her this night, she took her tooth brush and brushed her teeth for she could still taste the vomit in her mouth and then she sprayed perfume to get rid of the smell.

She left her room not realizing that her life would be forever changed when she saw Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I put it off to the last minute, I had to kill him that night or I was a dead man. Every minute that went by I quickly realized I wasn't the killing type. I was going to commit this horrible crime and I couldn't do. When you start to have doubts when delivering a hit you know you're in trouble…" He further explained as he remembered the night his doubts caught up with him when it lead to his emotional distress and a night he would never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jason parked his bike memories of him and Sam flashed in front him like the wind against his face.

With every step he took his face got whiter and sweatier. He knew this was wrong, it was wrong to kill someone you almost had a child with, someone you almost married, someone you once loved.

He saw the bench where he told her he would meet her at and his shoulders grew tense, his hands started to shake, he was experiencing the doubts that Luke was talking about.

The bushes started to move and when he heard the footsteps he knew this was it, the moment of truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when did you KNOW you couldn't actually kill the man?" Milo asked as he grew more interested in his story.

"Oh it had to be the moment Lulu's mother walked through the door. I was working late of course when she saw me and noticed that I was a total wreck and I was," Luke admitted.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Well I was in so much emotional distress that I had no idea what I was doing, and I mean no idea," obviously referring to the moments that led up to his in appropriate behavior with Laura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She quietly walked out of the bushes, "Jason what is it that…" she stopped cold as he pointed a gun to her face.

She started to back away, _no he wouldn't…he wouldn't kill me_…_Ric had been right, they did want me dead, Sonny wanted me gone and he sent Jason to do it._ Her heart skipped a beat.

"Jason…put…the…gun…down…" Angela said motioning with her hands.

"Don't make this harder than it already is? Ok?" Jason hesitated as he got ready to fire.

Putting her hands up in front of her as if she was trying to protect herself, "Jason you and I both know you don't want to do…" Angela tried to change his mind.

"How do you know?" Jason said for he knew he should have already done it by now.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD!" he angrily lashed out again which frightened her.

He was growing more disappointed in himself that he couldn't pull the trigger.

"Because if you had wanted to kill me you would have done it already…" she tried to explain to him why he couldn't do this.

"Shut up!" Jason said for he knew she was right.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, his face getting more wrinkled and stressed out by the second.

She started too walked towards him, "Come on Jason shoot me. If you're gonna do it than do it!" she said pinning herself against the gun testing his limits.

Tears coming from her eyes of the betrayal she felt from him that he would actually consider killing her, "You know why you can't do it Jason? It's because you still love me! You love me!"

He walked back so the gun wasn't pinned against her chest anymore and the tears started to break from his eyes, he broke down, the hit man had cracked, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LIE!"

Moments later she heard a thump on the ground, it was Jason's gun.

She slowly looked up at him and he grabbed her waist pushing her closer to him while his hands worked they're way up her body, she leaned it waiting for him to plant his lips on hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I loved Laura the moment I met her, the minute my eyes saw her face, I knew I wanted her…" Luke tried to picture himself as the nice guy before he would explain the rape.

"She was already married though?" Milo asked for he knew Scott Baldwin fit into the story some how.

"Yeah, this was why I never made a pass at her until that night. See I was so far gone that I believed I was going to die and there was no way I was going to leave this place with out getting a chance to be with her…"

"Luke…" Milo asked wondering what he had done.

"We argued back and forth about what I was about to do and then I just blurted it out, I said "Damn it Laura, I'm in love with you!"

He thought it sounded romantic at first, rather sweet until he continued.

"I gently took her hand and walked her onto the disco floor…" Luke looked away from Milo.

He could tell to this day it was hard for him to explain what had occurred, "Its ok you don't…"

"I forced myself on her, I kissed her and she said NO and I still went ahead….and raped her…" Luke said partly still ashamed of himself for it.

"Its ok man…" he tried to be there for him as a friend while reaching down under the counter in the cabinet and taking out a bottle of vodka.

"Its not ok, I'm telling you this because I think you can relate, you get so emotional when you're forced to do something you don't want to do that you eventually break morals. You do things, you hurt people that you would have never…" he broke down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were like batteries, a positive charge and a negative charge being pushed together against gravity.

Jason let go of everything he swore he would never do and he kissed her. It wasn't just one kiss; they let it go on for seconds, seconds far too long.

He told Elizabeth that he would never hurt her that he loved her, but if he cared for her as much as he promised he did than why was he kissing the woman that had betrayed him?

Unless…unless he had been wrong all along, had it been Elizabeth that truly betrayed him? Had Jason decided that Elizabeth's lie had been far greater than Angela's? Was this kiss a symbol of who he had picked to be worthy of his love?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He picked up his small glass filled with vodka that Milo had poured, "I realized hours later what I had done and it changed me forever. Not only had my guilt, insecurities and doubts about the hit been flushed away, but I started to recollect the night and when I realized what I had…that I had done that to her…all I could hope for was forgiveness…"

He looked up at Milo, he had been such a good sport through all of this, "and forgiveness I got."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason at last pushed Angela off of him and bent down to grab his gun, "I can't...we can't do this."

Angela who would have kissed him till the end of time looked at him wondering if he would be able to kill her now that he had gotten that out of his system.

"Jason I…I don't understand we love each other. We should be able to be together regardless of the baggage we carry…" Angela said meaning her lies and his child with Elizabeth.

"But you lied Angela, you lied about who you were and you tried to rat us out to the feds…I can't even begin to comprehend how you could do that to us…" Jason said in disbelief while pointing the gun at her.

"And she lied to you about a baby, your own child, your own flesh and blood. How can you tell me that-that doesn't seem worse than or just as bad as my secrets…?" Angela asked him for she believed that maybe there secrets were both just as bad and that the only thing keeping Jason from being with one another was which one he loved.

"Tell me who you were before you came to Port Charles…" Jason asked for he needed to know everything in order to decide which was worse of a betrayal.

"I had worked for the feds for the past five years where I ran a couple of scams on rich men. I stole there money and went from one guy to the next until I met Bill. He found out what I was up to and when he found out that I was pregnant and he wasn't the father he attacked me. I fought back in self defense and killed him. I had an abortion and when the feds found out what I had been up to they said I was on probation that the next time I screw up I would not only be kicked out, but I would serve time for what I did. So they sent me to Australia where I met Jax and his brother. I wanted money so I worked the feds and the black market Jerry was working with and I was ordered to get information on you and Sonny. When agent Reese came to town I had decided to put my papers in, that I couldn't betray you guys. Whether she filed the paper work I don't know, but I never gave either organizations information on you're business with Sonny. I didn't rat you guys out…" she tried to explain herself but Jason wasn't pleased.

He sat down on the bench, "You had an abortion? I know I have no right to judge on killing a man because it's what I do, but how could you…" he couldn't even say it.

She sat down next to him, "Jason I was in a tough situation with my job and everything that a baby didn't fit into my life…"

He was silent trying to process the information, "Jason you told me you didn't want to know about my past. So I decided that you didn't need to know what wasn't going to hurt you…" she said tears running down her face.

"Angela, Sonny has ordered me to kill you. I can't do it myself so you need to get as far away as you can from Port Charles, it's the only way to stay alive. You need to leave before sun up…" Jason said as he completely disregarded what Angela had just said for he knew that he needed to get back home.

She looked at him and couldn't believe that she really needed to leave, "You think he'll send someone else to kill me if you don't do it?"

"Yes, I tried to get out of it, but he wanted me to do it. He wants you gone, prefers that you die but as long as you leave town and never come back you're safe…" He explained further.

"So we can't be together?" she asked as she grabbed his hand thinking that if Sonny wanted her dead than how could they maintain a relationship?

He turned to her, "Angela, I love you enough to not kill you, to honor the best memories of our relationship, but I can't abandon Elizabeth or leave Sonny's business to run off with you. We've grown apart. You're secrets are just too much…" he wanted to say too much for him to stomach, but couldn't say it.

"What about Elizabeth's lie? She just gets off the hook, you act like she did nothing wrong, but she lied to you about a child you've always wanted…Jason…" Angela asked as she grabbed his hand.

"I can't justify whose lie was worse, they're both bad, unforgivable, bad enough that I should cut ties with both of you…"

"But just with me…" Angela got up from the bench for she begun to understand that he had picked Elizabeth.

He didn't have to say it and maybe she always knew before he did, but Elizabeth always came first. Before they're problems he always put her ahead of they're relationship.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Angela asked.

"I don't know, Angela I don't know what I'm feeling, I don't know if I've forgiven you or her, I just know…" he paused as she let go of his hand turning her back to him.

"Its ok…maybe you were right…" she was referring to yesterday.

He looked at her confused as she turned around to face him, "Jason you told me that you wouldn't have fought for this relationship even if my past hadn't come out, I think that means we were over a long time ago…" she said taking the initiative to end it for real now.

Looking at her he begun to realize himself that she was right, that they both were over a long time ago and just didn't want to admit it.

"When two people decide to no longer fight, it's over. We're over, I realize that now. You put Elizabeth way ahead of me and the relationship that's saying something…" she said trying to convince him that he cares something more for Elizabeth.

They heard a police officer coming, "Whose there?"

Jason quickly sprung up from the bench, "You have to be gone before the sun is up, and as long as you're not in Port Charles you're safe. Good Luck."

"Thank you Jason, thank you for loving me enough not to kill me…" Angela gratefully said.

Just as she started to run off she remembered something that she wanted Jason to do, "Jason…"

He ran back to her, "What?" he was worried they'd get caught by the guard approaching.

Her hands on his arms, "Still put it in storage…" she thought about th baby furniture and didn't want it to be tossed now that she had to leave town.

He looked at her confused.

"Don't get rid of the furniture from the baby's room, still put it in storage I'll come back for it…" She frantically said.

"I would never get rid of it. Call me when you're settled, I'll send it to you…now go…" He tried to rush her.

They looked at each other for that split second, there eyes met and Angela grabbed hold to his cheek.

"I'll miss you…" she leaned in to kiss him with her eyes closed and by the time Jason opened his eyes still touched by her presence on him she was gone.

They went their separate ways never to see each other again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dillon came from the bathroom, "Well Spielberg you finally got everything out of your system?"

"I think so…where am I?" Dillon asked as he slowly walked to Luke.

"This is Milo's apartment…" Luke said slowly, but enjoying every second of it.

"Oh that really bruised, I'm sorry for hitting you…" Dillon said putting his hand to his head while looking at the purple bruised lip that Milo had.

"Well let's just call it even; we were both stepping over the line…." Milo maturely said.

"Ok…god do I have a head ache…" Dillon walked over to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Milo walked to his medicine cabinet and grabbed some aspirin, "Give him these."

"Thanks, you're not bad. I don't know what's going on between you and my daughter and I sort of know what happened to you two…"

Milo interrupted him, "I found Spinelli and Lulu making out a week ago and like I said I was really messed up and when I saw them I shot Spinelli. I didn't mean to put you're daughter in danger…"

"Well we all have our accidents and mistakes…" Knowing that he shouldn't give him a hard to for he's made mistakes before, he was in no place to judge.

"I guess we do…you know I would really like to hear more of you're stories some time I really appreciated the fact that you trusted me to listen to you're story about Lulu's mother," Milo said putting out his hand.

"You're welcome, but Lulu doesn't actually know and I would prefer she only heard it from me when the time comes…"

"I understand…" Milo said for he wasn't about to betray the man he's been trying to gain trust from all night long.

Luke looked at him and had wondered all night, "Do you love my daughter?"

Milo wasn't shy or afraid to answer the question he was comfortable around Luke, "Yeah I do, I told her just before I left on my bike earlier. I don't expect her to feel the same way, but I just wanted her to know that some one loves her. Everyone should know what it feels like to be loved. Anyway I'd like to talk to you again before I leave…"

Dillon walked back over, "where are my shoes?" he scratched his head.

"Over there by the door…" Milo pointed.

He proceeded to the door while Luke turned to him, "Does Lulu know you're leaving?"

"Um no, I think I rather her not know. Once Alcazar is sentenced to jail, I'm gone…" Milo unfortunately admitted.

Luke got up from the stool, "Thanks for the drink, and don't be so sure about Lulu, she's like her mother, she tends to surprise you just when you don't expect it."

Milo walked them to the door, "Dillon can pick up he's key's to his car when he's feeling better."

"Ok…it was nice getting to know you take care Milo it was a pleasure to meet you…" Luke shook his hand.

"No sir the pleasure was mine, I see where Lulu gets most of her personality, and she's her father's daughter…" Milo said smiling for he knew he was sucking up now.

"Now you're just trying to make a good impression with a little sucking up…I like it! Keep up the good work!" Luke said patting him on the back.

He closed the door behind them and decided that he really admired and respected that man.

He checked up on Spinelli and then went to sleep wishing that he had been aware of the events that were about to unfold later on today.


	52. Twisted Transistor

Chapter 52: Twisted Transistor

**Author's Note: **

This is the last chapter of the series, I will start a part 2 which will continue from this story, but I think after this chapter there needs to be a new start, it ends with a cliff hangar. Review! I'll be waiting to hear you're responses to the new storyline branched off here. Also this is a continuation from the last two chapters, it's the same night that Jason was sent to kill Angela, the same night Milo and Luke talked, its very important that you all realize that these chapters are connected in the one night. Listen to the song Twisted Transistor by Korn (used in Hostage Crisis on GH) I love this chapter for everything that is about to come as a result of it. Ha! Enjoy! It's been a pleasure writing for you guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The head priest of the chapel, the one everyone knew in Port Charles; had married couples, and baptized there children and more over had helped the town in every way he could. Early this morning he would leave this earth knowing that he had made a horrific mistake. He had been terribly wrong about Father Mateo.

At one in the morning he turned his light off with three candles lit in the room; the one next to his bed would help him identify his killer.

He slowly closed his eyes after kissing his bible; thinking about his upcoming events, the wedding of Carly Corintos and Jasper Jacks, the baptizing of Elizabeth and Jason's child and the wedding months to come, Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake. It brought a smile to his face; he was an innocent warm hearted priest who had been duped.

Father Mateo sneakily walked to the man's door knowing he had just gone to sleep minutes ago; he smiled as he took the sharp knife that shined like the sun.

Putting it behind his back he quietly opened and closed the door and walked to the priest's bedside.

"Father Mateo is there something wrong?" He attempted to get up, but was alarmed when he felt a hard grip around his neck.

"The house of god is no longer in need of your expertise…" he smiled at the confused priest and raised his other arm.

Frightened at the knife that Father Mateo gripped in his hand he worryingly used his hands to fight the knife from entering his stomach.

"Please…no…god can forgive you…" like a good priest would say he still had faith in his killer.

"Shh…" he pressed the knife into the man's stomach not once flinching at the blood that pooled out of the wound and not once disturbed by the silent gapping of the pain he had inflicted on the man that had befriended him.

He looked into the man's cold eyes and swore he saw the devil laughing that no one would know he had committed such a sin. Not if he could help it, he lied back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Father Mateo didn't want to take any chances; he turned the knife making sure he had cut through the organs, the small intestine, the liver, and everything else that makes the stomach function. When he no longer heard a peep out of him he took the knife out and wiped the blood on his handkerchief and hid the knife in his robe. He looked out the door making sure no one was around and closed the door behind him pasting a sign on the door.

ON VACATION

A nun ran up to him, "Sir where is father…" she looked at the sign.

"He told me to tell everyone he had a family emergency…." He lied through his teeth smiling at the Hispanic nun that he knew too well.

"Oh that's rather unfortunate, we need your help here…" She looked at him knowing that the father she had been referring to had no other family, she grinned at him not wanting to lead on suspicion that she knew he was lying.

She grabbed his arm and dragged him to where he was needed and all Mateo could do was pretend he had been up to nothing.

He peeked his eye open and when he knew the man was no longer in the room he gasped in pain, "I have to warn them…"

He rolled over from his bed his hand on his stomach as he motioned to his chair, _how could I have been wrong? _He looked down to his stomach feeling his intestines and knew he didn't have much time.

Looking for a pen he grabbed his bible and took the pen writing a brief message. Afraid that Father Mateo would could come back to destroy this evidence if he wrote out a statement incriminating the man he instead wrote a sentence addressed to god, bolding the letters of his killer.

_G_**o**_d will _**f**_orgive _**t**_hose who h_**a**_ve don_**e**_ t_**h**_e unthinkabl_**e****m**_ay he love eve_**r**_yone who h_**a**_s commi_**t**_ted such sins._

Paranoid as one would be he hoped that as he wrote out the incriminating message that Father Mateo wasn't harming anyone else or coming back. Every loud sound made his heart skip a beat, which he had very few of.

He heard someone coming and shoved his bible under his bed which he could only pray the police would find and then his hand started to shake as he attempted to get on the bed.

Realizing that he couldn't even get up there, that he was lucky to have been given the time to do what he did, "ok…" he said accepting that god wanted to take him now.

"I'm just going to leave him a message…" said another nun as she opened the door to reveal the father smiling down at his hand which was holding tight onto his lucky cross, proud that he had found god in his last moments.

"Call the hospital…the police...call someone!" she ran to priest's side.

"We're going to get help…" she touched his hand and unfortunately revealed that he had no pulse.

Father Mateo walked outside where a limo pulled up, "Welcome…" he spoke into the rolled down window.

The car door opened and the driver opened the trunk where he took out a wheel chair and rolled it to the other side of the car, "I've got it," Mateo said.

He opened the door and peeked his head in the car, "How did it go?" Manny asked.

"It was a little messy, but none the less successful…" Mateo picked up his brother and put him in the chair.

He put a black hat on with a veil covering his face, "At last the Ruiz brothers reunite…"

They gave each other a special hand shake that only brothers would have.

"Father Mateo! Father Mateo!" The nuns came running down to him desperate for guidance.

He looked up at them alarmed at first; _they found the body_ he thought to him self.

"He's dead, the father is dead…" The nuns said panicky as to what they would do next.

The Hispanic nun from earlier stayed at the doors suspicious of what she had almost walked in on with Mateo and wondered if he had been responsible for man's death.

Father Mateo looked her wondering himself if she knew what was going on.

Uncomfortable by his staring she ran down to him, "Father Mateo what are we going to do?"

He had to think of one of the bullshit statements that priests say and make it sound believable, "God will guide us through this tragedy."

Manny tilted his head up; _gosh did he have the part down well_, he thought to himself.

She looked at him with the 'of course he will' look, but deep down knew that something wasn't right.

No one questioned his friend as he rolled his brother to the entrance of the church, both filled with excitement and anticipation to discuss their next plot to terrorize the citizens of Port Charles.

As he heard police sirens in the background Father Mateo lowered his head to his brother's ear whispering, "And so it begins…"


End file.
